


Her Beautiful Soul

by Ladyayla121



Series: Her Beautiful Soul [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Masturbation, NSFW, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 19:59:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 25
Words: 220,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9287552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyayla121/pseuds/Ladyayla121
Summary: After the traumatic events of her clan, Ayla Lavellan is set on the path that leads her on her destiny and it changes her life as she is thrust into becoming the world's only hope. How will she deal with her past? Why does she feel her heart pound whenever she is near the bald-headed elf named Solas?





	1. Lavellan Tragedy

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it. I have decided to start from the beginning of the Inquisition this go around so that I could set her up for future events. 
> 
> If any of you would like you can follow me on Tumblr under the name: skye-alasnirelan121

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter may trigger those of you who have experienced such a trauma. If you want to you can skip to the second break where the line is so you don't have to read it.

_ Two weeks before the Conclave… _

 

It was early morning, the woods of Fereldan were still sleeping except for the light chirping of birds singing to each other throughout the trees. It was Ayla Lavellan’s favorite time of day. She wandered through the thick lush trees of the forest her clan was currently inhabiting, hunting for elfroot for her personal storage. She had been running low and chose to go out searching before her clan moved on to another home.

Ayla’s eyes brightened as she spotted the leafy herb and rushed over to extract the elfroot from the ground. When she was done she scanned the area again for anymore of the healing plants. She spotted another set close to the creek that was off to her right. She wandered over and whooped. It’s my lucky day! She thought as she found a royal elfroot in the middle of the small selections. She went to work on digging them up, forgetting her surroundings.

As she finished packing them an uneasy feeling washed over her and she looked around. The forest was quiet, not a peep from the singing birds. Ayla quickly put her pack back on her back and released her staff in the process, bringing it to rest in a defensive stance in her hands. She stood up and began walking warily back in the direction of her clan, eyes darting all over looking for the danger.

Suddenly, a scream erupted into the air in the direction of her camp. Ayla ran as fast she could, without even a thought of hesitation. Her heart pounding with fear for whatever was attacking her people. She burst out of the trees into the center of her camp and found a bunch of armored human men attacking the camp. Disgust filled her as she seaw all of the men dead along with the children and most of the women. Only five women were left, her Keeper one of them. One of the men was ripping the clothes off Deshanna’s body.

Ayla roared and sent a fire bolt at the man pawing at her mentor, burning him alive. His companions retaliate and came at her, swords drawn. Ayla slammed her staff into the ground sending static lightning to the man closest to her. It bounced from him to all of his allies, stunning them and stopping them where they stood. She eyed them warily, readying her next attack that would finish them, but suddenly she felt a sharp pain at the back of her head. She cried out and fell to the ground and darkness encased her vision as she passed out.

 

 

....................................................

 

 

Ayla jerked awake, eyes blurry and a searing pain shot through her head. She has a concussion she thinks, but that is the least of her worries as she realized that her hands are tied to a thin tree. She struggled to slip her wrists out of them but they are too tight and cut into her skin.

“You aren’t going anywhere.” A man’s sneering voice sounded from her right. She turns to him, eyes narrowing with defiance. She tried to summon her magic but it felt like it was locked down within her, like something was blocking it. “Yeah, you won’t be able to use your magic, Knife-Eared bitch!”

The man stood up and made his way over to her, a sinister look on his face. As soon as she saw his armor, she knew why her magic wasn’t coming to her aid. This was a Templar. A man who relied on Lyrium to suppress any mage’s powers, but her people more so than others.

“You are a pretty one, aren’t you?” He said, his eyes traveling down her body, his intent clear. Ayla screamed and fought as hard as she could to free herself, trying to get out to defend herself. He rushed the rest of the way and slapped her across the face making her cry out again. “I wonder if you will be tighter than your Keeper was?”

Ayla’s eyes widened at the mention of her Keeper. Oh, Goddess please let her mentor still be alive, she prayed. He grabbed her and pulled her legs toward him and put his hands on her hips, his fingers gripping her breeches and pulling them down. Ayla kicked and screamed trying to defend herself. A sharp pain ignited in her thigh as the man stabbed her with a knife, laughing savagely. She stopped kicking, stunned and the man pulls her breeches all the way off. He yanked the dagger out of her roughly making the cut widen. She cried out, fear and pain engulfing her, as she laid helpless. Her eyes wander frantically, seeking out anything or anyone who could help her escape. They land on her Keeper who is tied up to a tree not far from her with another templar violating her.

She heard his pants drop a moment later and then felt his hand on her naked flesh, pawing at her. She felt the flesh of his hardened penis at her vaginal opening. She began shaking, her fear plain for him to see. She tried once more to free herself but it was no use. She kept her eyes on her Keeper, praying for someone to come to their aid. The Keeper’s eyes met hers with the same expression. Helpless, but still praying to the Goddess for any aid.

He slammed into her hard, causing pain to erupt everywhere in her private place. She cried out, an ear piercing scream echoing throughout the forest. He slapped her again before grabbing on to her head and pulling her face to his for a forceful kiss. She spit in his face before he could accomplish this however and it only excited him more. He throbbed harder within her making her cringe in response to the pain. She could feel the blood seeping out of her, mixing with the blood from her leg that had pooled underneath her bottom. She returned her gaze to her Keeper’s eyes, her only comfort, and she her Keeper’s. He grunted and moaned on top of her speeding up, making her wince again, the pain excruciating. He cried out a minute later and splashed her insides with his seed.

The Templar pulled out of her a minute later a smug smile on his face as he looked at his companion on top of her Keeper. “This one was a virgin.” His thick voice, boasting proudly. Ayla’s face twisted in disgust and burning hatred. She looked around her again and noticed he had left the dagger near her left hand. She concentrated on grabbing it, causing the cuffs to cut further into her wrists. Almost there, she urged, come on you can get it. Her hands touch the handle and she grabbed onto it, her lifeline. She cut the first rope as fast as she could and breathed a sigh of relief when she felt the rope loosen. The minute she was free, Ayla didn’t hesitate and was on her attacker’s back, stabbing him in the neck. Blood spurted up, out and splattered her face as he fell to the ground. She yanked the dagger out and then pounced on the man violating Deshanna. She made quick work of him and then proceeded to free her.

“Are you okay?” Ayla asked, knowing full well that they both were not. “Is there anyone else alive?”

The Keeper shook her head, tears in her eyes. “We must create a funeral pyre, da’len.”

“Where is the rest of the company?” Ayla asked, her eyes looking around for more attackers.

“They left already. They-they murdered the other women after they were done with them.” Deshana told her, a sob of horror coming out at the trauma. There were bodies everywhere. Ayla pulled Deshana into a hug and cried with her, releasing the grief and horror they had just been forced to endure and witness. All the women, children, Ayla’s sister included-her eyes open wide with pain as she’d died. Everyone was dead except for them. 

After awhile they released each other and the Keeper looked at Ayla’s cut and checked her head. The cut would scar badly but she cleaned it out and healed as much as she could of it. The head wound was easier as it wasn’t as serious as Ayla thought. 

 

Once the physical healing was done, they began to make the funeral pyre. They worked in silence, both wanting to get it over with and be away from the horror of the camp. When the pyre was finished they moved all the bodies over to the pyre and proceeded with the Dalish funeral ritual, Ayla using her natural gifts to send their loved ones on their way. After saying what they needed they each grabbed their packs, spare clothes, coin, and their staffs before leaving everything behind.

  ...........................................         

 

 

 

They traveled to the deep forests where most of the humans didn’t dare go to keep themselves hidden. It had been two days since the traumatic experience and neither of them dared to stop, driven by their fear and the need to survive. They stopped and rested in a cave hidden by vines on the third night when the exhaustion took them over. They were both afraid to sleep, not wanting to relive those memories but luckily they were too exhausted to dream.

The next morning they awoke with alarm as voices talked loudly somewhere outside the cave. Fear coursed through them and they looked at each other, eyes wide and holding their breaths.

“They are gathering at the Temple of Sacred Ashes to discuss peace between the Mages and Templars that has broken out among the lands. This discussion will decide how the Chantry plans on restoring order. The Divine Justinia is the one heading this meeting.” A voice whispered just outside. It was male and deep, sending shivers of fear up the two Lavellan’s’ spines. Their ears twitched at the information and they looked at each other as they processed it.

“I hope they don’t plan to reinstall the circles. They clearly aren’t working.” Another voice replied this one female.

The couple walked off not knowing two elves were listening. Ayla thought for a moment and then looked at her Keeper questioningly.

“I believe one of us should be at this meeting, and the other needs to search for another clan to take us in.” Deshanna told her softly. “We need to know how this will affect us in the future. We must prevent what happened to us from happening to anybody else.”

Ayla took a deep breath, closing her eyes as she deliberated. She didn’t want to separate what with them being the last of their clan. She didn’t want to be alone or go anywhere near the humans but she would do it so that her Keeper would’t have to.

“I’ll go to this human temple. You go find the closest clan.” Ayla declared. Deshanna’s eyes widened in fear for her clan-mate.

“You are as brave as you are kind, da’len. May your journey be swift and safe and may the Light protect you.” The Keeper replied, tears springing to her eyes. Both knew then and there that somehow nothing would ever be the same. 

 

They hugged each other in farewell and then packed up. When they were ready they stepped out of the cave and each turned in different directions and walked away from each other.

It took almost two agonizing and terror driven weeks for Ayla to get to the shem’s sacred temple. She was constantly slowed down by the rogue Templars and Apostates that plagued the roads throughout the Radalas Mountains. 

Ayla had decided to travel at night after nearly encountering both parties. They seemed to be active during the day and she had a need to avoid them, the Templars in particular. The rogue Templars were comprised of mostly men, as had been the band that had attacked her clan. Fear drove her to slip quietly passed them at night, using her enhanced senses to see her safely through the forests as she continued on her way to the Frostbacks.

When she hit the cold region she knew she wouldn’t survive the snowy land that covered the mountains. With great reluctance she traveled into a small town and purchased the supplies she needed. The people there all looked at her with disapproving eyes as she arrived, knowing she was a Dalish heathen, as some liked to refer to her people, but they shied away from her much to her relief.

The tavern she stayed in that night was even smaller then the village and was crowded with villagers talking about the meeting that would take place in the next week. Many of the guests there were, like her, traveling to witness the outcome of this so-called meeting of peace. She listened that night as she ate her warm meal in a dark corner for all the gossip surrounding this Divine person. From all accounts, it seemed that the woman was kind and gentle but dangerous when crossed, particularly when in front of her two women bodyguards.

The next morning, found Ayla dressed in a heavy forest green armor of the shem’s with a bear fur cloak around her shoulders. It was big on her, not meant for her elven form but it would do for traveling into the snowy mountains. She quickly left, hurrying to the little thicket just at the edge of the town where she had hidden her staff from view; afraid she would be accosted by the Templars that guarded the city.

Ayla secured it on her back and continued on her journey once more, which took a shorter amount of time than she’d anticipated, largely due to only stopping once again when exhaustion overcame her. She was still afraid to sleep since the first night she tried after separating from her Keeper she had re-lived every moment of the tragedy in her nightmares. 

 

She still preferred her usual Keeper’s robes, but knew they wouldn’t keep the cold off her skin. She rarely saw snow with her clan, as they were closer to the warmer lands of Rivain and Antiva, and often ventured closer for the sake of the better temperatures. She realized she had taken it for granted as she made her way through the ice and snow, and vowed to be more grateful if she ever decided to go back. The steep slopes of the mountain before her didn’t help, nor was it easy to make the climb while avoiding the little army camp at the base. Still, she managed and was soon looking at the massive stone structure of the humans’ sacred temple. 

 

Voices echoed from inside, those of men and women as they prepared the place for the Conclave that would converge in two days’ time. Finding a nice alcove to settle in, Ayla waited for the bulk of the participants to arrive.

Her little nook had afforded her the opportunity to watch the people as they came and went over the days prior to their gathering. Her eyes narrowed as she watched a frail looking human woman in the most ridiculous clothing enter and survey the area. The hall soon filled to bursting with mages and Templars, their voices ringing off the old stone like bells in the Chantries she’d heard when close enough to human settlements. At times, those voices were heated, but the oddly dressed woman managed to silence them with softly spoken words. It was impressive really. So many men and women hung on this person’s every word, as though she herself commanded the very stars.

It ended a few hours later with the woman escorted to a small hut outside of the temple and the others all broke off to go their separate ways before rejoining on the morrow. Ayla settled in for the night, keeping watch of the situation from her hiding place above. Not being able to sleep she kept watch into the wee hours of dawn when something suspicious began to stir down below.

When the woman was suddenly removed by another group of what appeared to be warriors of sorts with the woman clawing at the man holding her, Ayla watched closely, blood pounding in her ears. Whatever was going on it seemed that the woman didn’t want to go with them and she feared that what had happened to her and her clan was going to happen to this woman so she felt compelled to follow.

She came down silent as night and followed them to the temple. She heard voices shouting from behind the huge stone doors and the woman screaming. Without hesitating she banged through the doors staff at the ready and then before she realized what was happening the world around her exploded and she was engulfed in a green light. Tossed into a void, she was slammed onto the ground with a deafening crack to her skull making her black out.

 

 

 

 

She came to a while later, her skull pounding from the force of the fall. Her vision was blurry but cleared after a few moments. Her eyes widened as she took in her surroundings. This was not the cave she had been in before. How did she get here, she wondered. Where was here for that matter. She got up slowly and looked around, the place was dark and dusty. Ah! The Fade. She realized. But how did she get here? And physically? A bright light gleamed at her from some stairs above and she had to shield her eyes with her hand when the light blared in her sensitive eyes.

For some reason the light seemed comforting and she began to slowly make her way towards it, hoping it was a way out of whatever this place in the Fade was. Green smoky fog filled the space around her and it made her feel uncomfortable and queasy. Soon she was at the strange stone steps and she began walking up them more quickly as she realized that the strange light was a figure of somebody.

Suddenly, clicking noises sounded from behind, making her turn around in alarm. Panic flashed through her as bunch of greenish-blackish spiders the size of dogs crawled towards her. It was clear they meant her harm and she ran instantly up the steps as fast as she could. Her heart thundered in her ears, her eyes wide with fright as she desperately tried to climb up to the comforting presence above. She looked back down and regretted it instantly as she saw thousands of the spiked creepy crawlers eagerly pursuing her. She went back to focusing on her escape, looking up at the woman-like figure above who had reached out with a hand to help her up.

Ayla began instinctively reaching for her as she climbed, nearly there. For some reason she knew this woman meant safety. If she could just reach her.

Their fingers touched a second later, light flared bright blinding her once more before darkness consumed her and she lost consciousness again.

  
  



	2. The Wrath of Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solas takes care of the Dalish stranger, panicking about the consequences of his botched plans. He tries to save the woman hoping to find some way to take back his mark.
> 
> Ayla wakes to a world in chaos and a strange new power that is killing her but somehow familiar, with no memory of what happened. She is scared and suspicious of her new companions that are forced upon her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> da’ean-little bird
> 
>  
> 
> Down below is a link to how red her hair is.

_Day 1_            

 

Solas entered the cell where the prisoner lay unconscious chained on the ground. Her face was covered by a head of thick maroon red hair.

 

“Do we know anything about her?” he asked the spiky-black haired woman who stood glaring at him with her hands folded across her chest. He looked over to her, his face an emotionless expression.

 

“No,” the woman answered, her voice low and tense. She stared at him with obvious distrust and disdain. “We know nothing of her other than the fact that she is a Dalish Elf, which makes her presence at the Conclave suspicious. Her people were not a part of the negotiations.”

 

“Do you really think that she was here to be a nuisance?”

 

The woman shot him a deadly look that meant to strike fear in him, but he kept his face neutral, not giving anything away. “Maybe the Dalish sent her here to spy on the meeting so that they could stage an uprising while this chaos between the Mages and Templars took the Chantry’s attention. Maybe they plan to take advantage of the Chantry’s vulnerability and use it for their own ends.”

 

Solas kept his thoughts to himself. There was no reason to argue since it would get him nowhere. He knew that the female elf wasn’t responsible for the explosion at the Conclave. Her fate had already been decided by the humans of Haven. He didn’t even know if she would receive a trial, not that that would help any, the people would automatically claim she was guilty since she was the only survivor. Maybe it was a blessing that she would most likely die before they had the chance to do so.

 

“Please give me some time to sit with her. I need to do a thorough examination of her and that will be a while.” He requested as he walked over to the elven woman. “Also if you could send me the healer who has already been looking after her, I would like to confer with him about what he has already tried.”

 

“Do you really think I should trust you to be alone with the prisoner? You could be helping her for all I know.” Cassandra eyes him suspiciously.

 

Solas glared at her, the first sign of emotion breaking through his mask. Annoyance flickered as he met her gaze.

 

“I have never seen this woman in my life. I volunteered to help you hoping you could use my skills to help close that hole.”

 

Cassandra huffed before finally walking to the cell door. “Go find Adan and have him come to the cell at once.”

 

She didn’t leave however, still not trusting him with the prisoner. So he ignored her and began his examination.

 

Solas rolled the woman onto her back taking in her attire. It was not the traditional Dalish garb that he was accustomed to seeing on the clans. It was clearly human made and big on her. She must have bought it at some point to help her get through the snow. As he studied her clothing his eyes zeroed in on her left hand, which was resting palm out. Upon it was the answer to his suspicions.

 

She had bonded with the anchor. His anchor.

 

The sound of footsteps alerted him and Cassandra to the healer’s arrival. The guard escorting him unlocked the gate, allowing the man to enter. The man was a middle aged human mage with a brown haired buzz cut. His face was long with tiny eyes, big nose, and a bushy beard that only covered his chin. The beard was met with an equally bushy mustache. He wore robes of the mages seen in the circles. He eyed Cassandra warily before resting his eyes on Solas.

 

“You have need of me, Lady Cassandra?” The man asked politely.

 

“This mage is here to study the scar on the prisoner’s hand,” the Seeker said firmly to the healer.

 

“How is she?” Solas asked.

 

“Damned if I know,” Adan answered curtly before continuing on with his explanation. “I patched her up as best I could, but I am not really a healer. I gave her potions to heal up her cuts and bruises that littered her body. There is one on her leg that I don’t think she got from the Conclave, though it is fairly recent. The scar of it is ghastly.”

 

Solas nodded his head in understanding before turning his gaze back to Cassandra. “Thank you, I can take over from here. I will need my pack brought into me as well as my bedroll. You can keep me locked in here with her but I will need peace and quiet to see what I can do to help her.”

 

Cassandra regarded him for a moment debating whether or not to leave him alone with her. He did volunteer his help and just offered to imprison himself in there to ease her distrust of him. Finally she nodded and turned around to the door. The guard opened it up letting her through with the apothecary.

 

“Adan, you will lend him whatever potions he needs and if you would be so kind as to retrieve the man’s pack.”

 

Adan nodded and walked off to find it. It wasn’t hard to find since the elven apostate’s quarters were right next to his. He was back at the cell within five minutes with the pack, the bedroll, and a list of potions he had currently made. They were exceedingly low on herbs, which made it hard to make high quality potions.

 

Solas nodded his head in thanks to the man letting him go back to his business. To the Seeker he spoke plainly, “I can tend to her, to the best of my ability. Stabilizing her condition would assist me in assessing the mark on her hand.”

 

Cassandra paused to consider this, her eyes narrowing. “Fine,” she said reluctantly. The Seeker’s eyes darted to Solas once more before settling on the guards. “Lock the cell. Watch them both carefully,” she muttered under her breath.

 

Solas couldn’t help but feel some apprehension as he heard the cell door close behind him. He knew his situation there was tenuous at best. If he was not careful, he had no doubt the Seeker would see him in chains. This world was not kind to mages. Superstition was a powerful and ugly thing - now, as it had always been.

 

Alone now with the unconscious elf, he returned his attention back to her. He picked up her left hand and clasped it between his. They were dainty and soft, but they were damp with sweat. His attention was drawn to her breathing, aware that it was shallow and labored. He ran his fingers gently over the glowing green cut, it pulsed to life at his touch making her let out a small whimper of pain.

 

_What had Corypheus been thinking?_

This didn’t make any sense. Solas had thought his thirst for power would make the magister seek the anchor for himself but this? This was not what he had predicted. Had it been an accident or had Corypheus thought to use this girl as his instrument? Perhaps he knew the mark’s deadly effects and had sought to use her as a subject for experimentation? His intentions mattered little now. The man had destroyed himself in accordance with Solas’s plan. The fact that he had not yet retrieved the orb was troublesome – it should’ve been down there where Corypheus died. Cassandra’s men were still out there trying to locate it in the hopes that it would close the Breach in the sky.

 

He traced the anchor with his fingertips once again, calling upon the energy within her. Maybe if he could draw it out, like easing a splinter from flesh, maybe he could solve two problems at once. He could have the anchor for himself like he’d intended and spare this mortal an unpleasant death. He took a slow breath and focused, trying to gently coax the energy from its vessel, but the resistance was too strong. He furrowed his brow, trying again, pulling harder as the anchor flared beneath his touch with a crackling burst. Her body jerked roughly in response, heels digging against stone as her back arched. A half-conscious scream tore through her chest as her head flew back, hitting the ground with a rough thud, her muscles seizing. Solas halted, letting out a frustrated huff and he reached out with his energy soothing her as he healed the cracked skull that had resulted from the incident.

 

It wasn’t going to be as simple as he hoped. With more power he could’ve withdrawn it from her but without the orb, it would remain on her. How she survived was a mystery to him. He would just have to wait it out and try to keep her alive.

 

He looked at her face and without thinking he brushed back the hair that covered it. His breath caught as her pale moonlit skin came into view. Her young face was beautiful only marred by the branches under her eyes that marked her as Mythal’s property. Her nose was long and straight, sloping smoothly from her brow, but small where her tip and nostrils scrunched making him think of a button. Her lips were thick and full, slightly parted from her labored breathing. She was breathtaking and her beauty would have been honored in another time. The only thing wrong with her at the moment was that her skin was clammy from the mark hurting her and the cracked and dryness of her lips. He moved his hand to her throat, resting his fingers on her pulse, feeling it racing, her heart pounding in overdrive trying to fight the strain on the anchor.

 

It was never meant to me held within a mortal host. How was this possible?

 

Again he marveled at how she was still alive. Her body was fighting it, trying to stabilize to keep her alive. She was indeed a mystery to him.

 

“Ir abelas,” he whispered with a guilt-ridden sigh. This woman, whoever she was, should never have had to suffer this because of his mistakes.

 

 

 

 

_Day 3_

 

Solas spent the next two days trying everything he could think of but she still showed no signs of improvement. He had slept and entered the Fade trying to find a way but it had not offered him anything. The spirits he would normally converse with were gone, driven away by fear of the Breach. The tear in the Veil created an unsettling turbulence with only the troublemaking spirits coming near seeking freedom. They were no help to him.

 

The woman began thrashing wildly, speaking incoherently fear emanating from her in waves one night. He awoke to an ear splitting scream that set his blood to pounding. She had tears pouring down her face as she thrashed against her restraints. Her back arched and the cuffs began cutting into her wrists.

 

“Stop, please.” She cried hopelessly, her words slurred. “Leave us alone.”

 

Solas reached for her, gripping her arms, trying to steady her. She flinched at his touch and fought harder to try and get away, her breathing quickening in panic.

 

“It’s alright,  _da’ean_ ,” he whispered soothingly. “You’re safe.”

 

It was a lie, of course, but one he hoped would calm her.

 

“So…much blood. Lifeless eyes….they’re all gone.” The woman curled in on her side, mumbling incoherently the chains rattling as she moved. Solas pulled her gently into him resting her head in his lap. Her body started shaking as another pulse of fear radiated through her body. He placed his finger along her temple, casting a soothing spell.

 

It calmed her and he breathed a sigh of relief. He then removed her from his lap and set up his bedroll. When it lay on the ground he picked her up and laid her down gently upon it, leaning in until his lips was just inches from her long, thin pointy ears.

 

“There is no one here but me,” Solas whispered softly. “And you have nothing to fear from me.”

 

He rose up and sat beside her resting his back against the wall that was nearby.

 

Her vocalizations were not of her waking, as he had hoped. Instead she was rambling illogical nonsense he didn’t understand. She spoke of a sea of blood, dead lifeless eyes, and of creepy crawling creatures chasing her. It was clear she was frightened, but was soothed somewhat by his right hand rubbing soothing circles into her temples with his healing energy. His other hand hovered over her bleeding wrists and with the same energy healed the cuts from the cuffs. He noticed light pink scars already there, recent and wondered if she had already been a prisoner elsewhere.

 

The woman’s breath gasped with pain every time the anchor flared. Her flesh would break out into a new sheen of sweat as her body tried to fight the magic. Solas found that he could counteract the effects somewhat when he laid his palm against hers.

 

He knew this was only a stalling tactic but it helped her body regain some of the strength the anchor leeched from her. He knew he couldn’t remove it from her, and if she died she would take it with her. If that happened there was no way he knew of that could stop any of this.

 

Solas laid his head against the wall, his eyes closing. They snapped open a second later when the stranger curled against his body, seeking out the only comfort that soothed her as she writhed against the shackles that held her.

Remorse overwhelmed him as his thoughts turned to the orb. He should never have given it away.

....................................................

 

 

“You’re lying!”

 

Solas grunted as his back hit the wall, the Seeker’s fist gripping the front of his tunic as she glared up at him. “I am only attempting to help, Cassandra.”

 

“An elf destroys the Conclave and emerges from the Fade. And then you, an elven apostate who had no business here conveniently appears, proclaiming knowledge of the Breach. The second you heard about the prisoner, you insisted on seeing her. Why?”

 

“Because the mark you described seemed immensely important. And it is. As I examined her I found that the green blemish on her hand is tied directly to the energy that is currently tearing the Veil apart. Each time that mark flares, the Breach expands and she draws closer to death.”

 

“If you know this, then why haven’t you made any progress?”

 

“I cannot simply will her into consciousness, Seeker,” Solas snapped. “Perhaps if I had the artifact that was used to create it-”

 

“There is no artifact, Solas,” she shouted. “We have scoured the rubble. There is nothing there.”

 

His eyes widened as he studied her face. He frowned, shaking his head. “No. There has to be. This was a magic that was unlocked from it.”

 

“There isn’t,” she insisted. “And I am beginning to suspect you only sent us on that errand as a distraction.”

 

“For what purpose?” he asked incredulously.

 

“To have access to the mark?” she suggested. “Maybe you wish to accelerate the Breach’s expansion-”

 

“That is absurd,” he countered, but her grip only tightened and her eyes narrowed. The woman was beyond suspicious, she didn’t trust him.

 

“You  _know_  that girl,” she growled, pointing to the locked cell at the end of the room. “You know  _exactly_  what has happened here and you are going to tell me the truth - or I will have you executed here and now for your apostasy.”

 

Solas froze, a deadly calm settling over his features as he stared back at the Seeker. “The first time I ever laid eyes on that woman was yesterday when you brought me here. I told you that already,” he said firmly. “You threaten me with execution - but I will remind you that I knowingly took that risk when I volunteered. I am here to help. If by some miracle she wakes up, that mark may be the only chance we have of stopping this. But in order for that to happen, you have to give me some form of trust.”

 

For a tense moment, the Seeker was silent, studying his face through a disapproving glare. She released his tunic with a shove, taking a small step backward. “Continue your work,” she ordered, “and pray to the Maker that you succeed.”

 

He straightened his clothing with a sharp tug, his jaw set as he turned wordlessly back toward the cell and his charge.

 

 

 

 

_Day 4._

The next day Adan brought some potions with the elfroot that the elven woman apparently had in her pack.

 

“How is she doing?” The man asked softly, curiosity brimming in his eyes as he stared at the glowing scar on her left hand.

 

“She is more stable today,” Solas replied as he tool the potions and set them beside his bedroll where his charge lay. She was calmer today then the day before. He hoped it meant she was almost out of the woods, but he couldn’t be sure. He picked up one of the potions and uncorked it, and then brought the tincture up to her lips as he lifted her head into a position to slide the liquid down her throat easily.

 

He dripped it lightly onto her tongue in intervals, not wanting to accidently fill her lungs with fluid.

 

The guards stared at him suspiciously, not trusting him ever since the fight with the Seeker. Whenever he asked to leave the cell they seemed hesitant to let him leave.

 

Solas began to wonder if they would leave him in there, as their new prisoner. He secretly began making plans to escape since it seemed her death was imminent. Observing the humans taught him one thing, they believed themselves to be inferior and any other race was deemed untrustworthy if they were not ensnared in slavery. He knew threats of his execution were genuine, despite his offered help. The Breach was continuing to grow, he could sense it every time he closed his eyes. If she didn’t live, he would have to flee. There was no way to close the Veil without the orb. He would need to find a way to gain power and perhaps stop it that way before it collapsed completely.

 

Screams sounded from outside raising the hair on the back of his neck. The guards dropped the keys and ran towards the screaming.

 

Solas picked up the keys and let himself out and followed cautiously. The moment he walked outside he bumped into a dwarven man with golden shoulder length hair tied halfway back. He had a crossbow in his hand as he gazed up at the Breach.

 

“What’s going on?” Solas asked the man.

 

“Well shit is getting weird,” the man began. “Sure hope you can fight. Demons just fell from that hole in the sky close to Conclave.”

 

“How long ago did they start to fall out?”

 

“Maybe five minutes.” Varric said and looked up at him. “You’re Solas, right?”

 

Solas nodded at him and then walked to his lodging where he found his staff and his light fur-lined green robes. He tugged them on over his tunic and strapped the staff to his back.

           

If he was going to flee, now would be the time. With the distraction of the demons he would hopefully be able to escape without notice. It didn’t appear that the woman was going to wake and he was frustrated. Frightened. New rifts were beginning to open up and he felt hopeless to stop it. He could not wait on the slim chance that the anchor would be of any use to him, trapped within the mortal. Chances were, if she did wake, that she wouldn’t even be able to control the energy inside her. How could she, half-formed as she was? It wasn’t in her nature to be able to bear such power. The Veil was his construct. His responsibility. He had to be able to do this on his own. Solas left Haven, determined to try again. One last time. One last attempt. If he failed, he would have his answer and there would be no choice but to flee with the hope of finding a corner of the world where the Breach wouldn’t reach.

 

 

           

************************************           

 

 

 

The smell of mildew and wet stone filled her nose as Ayla came awake. Her nose scrunched up in disgust as she slowly opened her eyes, blinking several times to clear her vision. Her breathing became heavy with panic as she realized that she was chained in some dungeon with four guards surrounding her, their weapons drawn. Where was she? How did she get here? Last thing she remembered was being in the cave above the Conclave meeting. Her head throbbed in pain as she tried to remember.

 

A green glow pulsed bright in her left hand, making her eyes grow wide in surprise. The magic was familiar and felt at home with her. Understanding flowed through her before the mark flared making her cry out in agony. The magic, though hers from a lifetime ago, was corrupted not by one but two foreign magics not of the Light.

 

Before she could contemplate this further the wooden door of the cell opened suddenly, two women standing in the entrance; one with short black hair and the other wearing a purple hooded robe with chin length light red hair. They entered the room as the guards surrounding her sheathed their weapons.

 

Ayla looked up at them both, her eyes narrowing warily as the black haired woman circled around her.

 

“Tell me why I shouldn’t kill you now.” the woman snarled, stopping just to her side, leaning in. “The Conclave is destroyed. Everyone who attended is dead. Except for you.”

 

“You think I’m responsible.” Ayla retorted, her eyes narrowing in anger.

 

“Explain _this_!”

 

The woman grabbed her hand forcefully. Ayla flinched at the touch and tried pulling back against her in an attempt to free herself, she stared up at the woman. Her eyes wide with fear and confusion.

 

“I can’t.” she told them with a slight tremble in her voice.

 

“What do you mean, you can’t?”

 

“I don’t know what that is or how it got there.” Though this was technically a lie, a good portion of it rang true. Ayla didn't know about the magic that caused it to make her ache or how the power was returned to her but she did know what it was meant for.

 

Ayla tried once again to remember what happened but again her head throbbed in agony, making her wince from the pain.

 

“You’re lying!” the woman snarled, grabbing her violently, the intent to kill her right there prominent upon the black haired woman's face.

 

“We need her, Cassandra.” The second woman said as she stepped into view, taking hold of the first woman and pulling her away.

 

Ayla stared down as the horror of what happened settled on her face. “All those people…dead.” She may not care for the shems but the people there to discuss peace didn’t deserve that fate any more than what happened to her clan.

 

“Do you remember what happened? How this began?” the red headed woman asked, her voice firm, yet carrying a hint of gentleness in it.

 

Good question. Ayla closed her eyes, the her skull brain aching in pain as she tried to remember. Fleeting images of running, green, and darkness.

 

“I remember... running...” she started slowly. Again she tried to force her mind to recall what little she was able. “Things were... chasing me, and then... a woman?”

 

“A woman?” the redhead asked.

 

“She reached out to me, but then...”

 

The sharp pain in her skull returned once again keeping Ayla from recalling anything more. Closing her eyes to stave off the ache, she listened as the one called Cassandra spoke to the other woman.

 

“Go to the forward camp, Leliana. I will take her to the rift.”

 

Watching the woman walk out, she felt Cassandra’s hands on her once again unlocking her chains and pulling her to her feet. The woman quickly tied a black rope around her wrists. She was a prisoner, and she would certainly die for whatever crime she’d supposedly committed, but she wouldn’t do so without at least knowing what it was she was accused of.

 

“What did happen?” she asked.

 

“It... will be easier to show you.” Cassandra replied.

 

Following the woman outside, Ayla shied away from the blaring light of the sun. As she got used to the light her stomach dropped, her eyes widening at the massive hole in the sky the same color of the glowing green mark on her hand. Fendhis! What idiot made a tear between this world and the Fade? She wondered.

 

 

“We call it the Breach. It is a massive rift into the world of demons that grows larger with each passing hour.” Cassandra began, watching as Ayla stood transfixed by the horror above her. “It’s not the only such rift, just the largest. All were caused by the explosion at the Conclave.”

 

“An explosion can do that?” Ayla asked, finally turning her attention back to the woman. She feigned ignorance about what the woman just said not giving away that she knew exactly what it was. What she didn’t know was how it happened or why. It also didn't help that she couldn't remember what had transpired from the time in her tiny cave above the Conclave to when she had woken up mere moments ago.

 

“This one did. Unless we act, the Breach may grow until it swallows the world.”

 

As if to prove Cassandra’s theory, the Breach belched aggressively, causing the mark on Ayla’s hand to flare in response shooting pain up her arm and through her body. It felt as though it was destroying her very being, and she cried out in agony. Dropping to her knees, she knew what was happening even before Cassandra said it. The magics that wasn't hers that had been fuzed with her stolen power was killing her. It was like a hostile parasite was put upon the power to make sure that it killed the person that wasn't an Evanuris. Fendhis!

 

“Each time the Breach expands, your mark spreads... and it is killing you. It may be the key to stopping this, but there isn’t much time.

 

“You say it may be the key... To doing what?” Ayla said, panting as the pain lessened.

 

“Closing the Breach. Whether that’s possible is something we shall discover shortly. It is our only chance, however. And yours”

 

“You still think I did this…to myself?” Ayla asked, a dumbfounded look on her face. How on earth did this woman think she would do this? It was ludicrous. What’s more, how on Earth did she suspect that it would close the tear?

 

“Not intentionally,  _something_  clearly went wrong.”

 

“And if I’m not responsible?”

 

“Someone is, and you are our only suspect.” Cassandra told her coldly at first, her face softened as she added. “You wish to prove your innocence? This is the only way.”

 

Ayla debated for a moment but she really didn’t need to. She wanted to help. Not only to prove her innocence but to help get justice for the people who’s live were so carelessly taken.

 

“I understand.”

 

Cassandra looked at the elf in surprise. “Then...?”

 

“I’ll do what I can.” Ayla nodded at her, eyes showing her determination. “Whatever it takes.” She would do whatever it took to find the bastard responsible for this. 

 

Walking with Cassandra through the small village, the same she’d purchased her winter gear from on her way to spy on the Conclave, she could feel the hatred radiating off the other shems as they glared darkly at her. It was a sentiment she shared, as she remembered the horror that had brought her here. If her clan hadn’t been annihilated, none of this would be happening. Their actions only served to fuel that hatred. Typical of them to blame a knife - ear for something they likely caused. Some things never changed, though now, she would pay the price for it. Looking to Cassandra as she spoke, she couldn’t help but feel that anger growing and adding in her fear. However, she couldn’t help but feel that handle on her clock to her destiny had been officially started.

 

“They have decided your guilt. They need it. The people of Haven mourn our Most Holy, Divine Justinia, head of the Chantry. The Conclave was hers. It was a chance for peace between mages and Templars. She brought their leaders together. Now... they are dead. We lash out like the sky, but we must think beyond ourselves, as she did. Until the Breach is sealed.”

 

Watching as the woman stopped her on an old stone bridge, Ayla glared at the dagger she produced. If it was going to be here that she died, it wouldn’t be without a fight. Bound or not, she was still a mage and every bit as capable of casting spells, regardless of her current situation. Fear spurred on as her fighting responses started to kick in. Her magic flared, ready to defend her but Cassandra took the dagger, and instead of killing her as she thought, she cut the ropes that held her. Ayla rubbed her wrists and met the woman’s eyes, she felt confused by her actions.

 

“There will be a trial. I can promise no more.” Cassandra said, stepping away from her. “Come. It is not far.”

 

“Where are you taking me?” Ayla asked, following slowly.

 

Cassandra pointed to a ruined structure just up the hill a ways. “I am taking you to the temple where you fell out of the Fade.”

 

Ayla’s stomach dropped and felt her heart pound, blood rushing in her ears. That was Temple of Sacred Ashes…or what was left of it. Looking up at the Breach, she wondered just how it was she’d survived the explosion that had decimated the ancient structure let alone retrieve what had been stolen from her a thousand years ago. She shook her head and squared her shoulders as Cassandra started ahead of her. Taking a deep breath she followed, catching up to the woman quickly and began the fearful journey.

 

The going was slow at first, as she was still unsteady on her feet. The Breach belched again, catching them both off guard and dropping Ayla to her knees. The pain was excruciating, and she thought for a moment it had taken her life as her vision turned black. Cassandra peered down at her, worry and pity on her face as she helped her to her feet once again.

 

Ayla knew that the her magic and that of the foreign magics were fighting for dominance within her and that moment the corrupt magics were winning. She could feel her life-force being drained from her.

 

They continued on crossing another man made bridge. They didn’t get far however, before the Breach belched again this time sending a glowing blast into it causing the bridge to explode and them to fall in the hole and onto the snow covered ice of the frozen river that had been below them. Black puddles soon formed on the surface, belching the same Fade green energy that radiated from her hand. Blinking in surprise as Cassandra told her to stay back as demons began to form. The woman charged at the small horde and was doing alright until more formed behind her.

 

Ayla looked around and spotted a staff directly behind her. She hesitated for a moment before one of the demons blasted its spirit magic at her. She dove, dodging it just barely. She was back on her feet instantly and grabbed the staff, hesitation forgotten as the need to survive flourished through her. She saw Cassandra being overrun by all of the vile creatures now and called up the magic within and channeled it within the staff as she sent a dozen fireballs at them. They caught flame, panicking giving Cassandra her advantage to finish them off. It was over in an instant.

 

“It’s over.” She said, breathing heavily as some of her energy was drained from her.

 

Cassandra charged her, sword pointed at her in defense. Her face was angry but also showed slight fear. “Drop your weapon! Now!” She commanded.

 

“Alright, have it your way.” Ayla said lowering herself and the staff to the ground in submission.

 

“No, wait.” The woman sighed as she sheathed her sword. “You don’t need a weapon, but you should have one. I cannot protect you.” The woman began walking off before turning back to Ayla. “I should remember you came willingly.”

 

Ayla smiled at her kindly as she attached the staff to her back. “Shall we keep going?” She asked and then wobbled, suddenly feeling dizzy. “I don’t think I have much time left.”

 

“We are almost there.” Cassandra nodded her head, as she took several potions from her pouch on her hip. “Here, drink one of these. Maybe these healing potions will help you stay on your feet until we can get to the foreward camp. Ayla uncorked on of the bottles and downed the concoction. Immediately her energy was restored. Cassandra nodded her head and continued on with Ayla following close behind her.

 

 

 

 

**************************************

 

 

 

 

 

Varric had decided to follow him despite his objections. He thought he was crazy to set out on his own and after awhile Solas stopped arguing, focusing on the journey ahead.

 

They were attacked repeatedly by waves of demons, making his efforts only futile. No matter what he tried the rift they found only grew, setting free more spirits hell-bent on destruction. Retreat back to Haven was inevitable. Stubborn, Solas attempted to press on with him casting left and right, fire engulfing the demons closest to him and the dwarf. The man in question fought with as much determination as himself.

 

The others advanced on him, perhaps sensing that he was the stronger advisory and he was ill prepared for a close-quarters fight. Suddenly, a stream of bright, flickering chain of lightening flashed through three of his attackers. He could not slow, however, could not even pause to look for the source as he continued to fight, focusing his energy on the ones who escaped the stunning blow.

 

Cassandra ran in front of him and attacked the new wave of demons that just came out of the rift, her large sword hacking through three of them at once making them disintegrate instantly. A savage yell came from behind him, followed by bolts of lightening striking the demon to his left.

 

He saw a brief flash of maroon red hair appear beside him, a club like staff bashing a target that was about to attack him. It’s body erupted into flames and turned to ash, nearly scorching him in the process. He looked at her a moment as the prisoner stood before him, chest heaving from the adrenaline of the battle and the strain of her body fighting still fighting the anchor. Her eyes narrowed and in the next instant she was twirling her staff around her gracefully before slamming it into the ground. Another crackling chain of lightening burst from the staff, thrashing into a demon rushing towards them, stunning it and giving Cassandra a chance to cut through it, ending its brief existence. He didn’t focus on that though as he felt the rift pulse as more spirits tried to enter the world.

 

He lunged forward, suddenly, grabbing her left wrist and pulled her towards the rift. He jerked her hand up shouting. “Quickly, before more come through!”

 

He glared at her in hate. Hate for disrupting his plans. Hate for rendering the anchor useless to him. Hate at himself for failing yet again because he was too weak to reclaim his power. Hate that she was making hope flare in him as the anchor blasted open, a blade of green light cutting through the tear. The elf woman cried out in surprise and then in pain as the rift buckled under the pressure, trying to resist the force of the mark. He tightened his fingers around her wrist and he felt her flinch at the forceful contact and try to pull away. He continued to look at her and saw repulsion and fear on her face as she stared at where they touched. She shook her head and as if driven by some instinct she lifted her head in determination and locked her arm in place as if accepting the energy moving through her. As if saying she was no longer merely a hollow vessel. Following that instinct she pulled back against it, her hand closing into a fist. The rift blasted, causing a concussive wave to roll over them in a flash of blinding light that made him close his eyes.

 

When he opened them once more, the small tear was gone, the rift finally closed.

 

He stared at her in fascination his hate forgotten. She was a mage.  _Interesting._  He would have to think more on this on a later date.

 

*************************************

 

Ayla heard the sounds of battle up on the stairs ahead. She climbed up fast and she blinked in surprise at the floating, crystal-like green mass that spewed forth demons.

 

The rift, as she heard Cassandra call it, was a small tear in the veil that allowed demons to pass freely to their side and Ayla felt relief for a moment. If she could close it and suck up its power she could overpower the foreign magics currently killing her. But she would think of that later, she thought as she briefly surveyed the other combatants currently overrun with demons.

 

Ayla turned her attention fully on the fight before her. Two men were fighting the creatures, one a dwarf with a heavy wooden crossbow and the other an attractive bald elven mage.

 

The creatures advanced on the mage, sensing that he was the stronger advisory leaving him overwhelmed. Ayla twisted her staff and slammed it into the ground sending a chain of lightning at three of his attackers. He was graceful in his casting and she admired it for a moment as he took care of three other demons.

 

Cassandra ran in front of him and attacked the new wave of demons that just came out of the rift, her large sword hacking through three of them at once making them disintegrate instantly. Ayla let out a Dalish war cry and let out bolts of lightning striking the demon to his left before fade-stepping down to his side in a flash using her staff like a club, bashing a target that was about to attack him. She made its body erupt into flames causing it to instantly turn to ash. He looked at her a moment with surprise, watching her curiously. Her eyes narrowed and in the next instant she began twirling her staff around her, confident in her skills. Ayla once again slammed it into the ground sending another crackling chain of lightening from her staff, thrashing it into a demon rushing towards them, stunning it and giving Cassandra a chance to cut through it, ending its brief existence.

 

The mage lunged forward an utter look of hatred in his menacing eyes. He suddenly, grabbed her left wrist and pulled her towards the rift. He jerked her hand up shouting. “Quickly, before more come through!”

 

The mark on Ayla’s left hand blasted open, a blade of green light cutting through the tear. She cried out in surprise and then in pain as the rift buckled under the pressure, trying to resist the force of the mark. She tried to pull away as the pain rippled up her arm but the elf tightened his fingers around her wrist, making her flinch in repulsion and fear as she stared at where they touched. She hadn’t been ready yet and he had forced her to use the mark. How could he know it would close the rift? She shook her head anger and determination setting in as she locked her arm in place and begun sucking up the energy moving through her link with the rift. With the added power she followed a thousand year old instinct and pulled back against it, her hand closing into a fist making the rift blast out, causing a concussive wave to roll over them in a flash of blinding light, sealed.

 

Ayla gawked up at where the rift used to be, her brain still processing everything that just happened as well as reeling from the added power that controlled the pain from when her mark was activated.

 

She met his eyes, confused and beyond suspicious. “What did you do?”

 

He smiled with amusement, like he was enjoying a private joke at her expense. “I did nothing.” He said with a nod. “The credit is yours.”

 

Ayla looked down at her hand as if in awe. “I closed that thing? How?” She asked, listening intently to his answer.

 

“Whatever magic opened the Breach in the sky also placed that mark upon your hand. I theorized that the mark might be able to close the rifts that opened in the Breach’s wake.” He grinned. “And it seems I was correct.”

 

“Meaning it could also close the Breach itself,” Cassandra said, sheathing her sword as she approached. Ayla's eyes narrowed as she wondered if he was the culprit.

 

“Possibly,” The elf nodded, returning his gaze to the hers as his brows lifted. “It seems you hold the key to our salvation.”

 

She stared back at him, her eyes still narrowed at him before she graced him with a wary smile.

 

“Good to know,” Varric said, drawing her gaze away from the mage. “Here I thought we’d be ass deep in demons forever.” He approached her with a winning smile. “Varric Tethras,” he began with a nod. “Rogue. Storyteller. And occasionally, unwelcome tagalong,” he added with a wink to Cassandra.

 

The Seeker scowled with disgust.

 

“Are you with the Chantry, or-”

 

Solas laughed. The action had her look at him momentarily with delight. The sound of it sent a pleasing shiver down her spine. Strange. “Was that a serious question?”

 

“Technically, I’m a prisoner. Just like you,” the dwarf answered.

 

“I brought you here to tell your story to the Divine,” Cassandra explained. “Clearly that is no longer necessary.”

 

“Yet, here I am,” he said with a shrug. “Lucky for you, considering current events.”

 

“It’s good to meet you, Varric,” Ayla said.

 

“You may reconsider that stance in time,” The elf muttered with a smirk making Ayla's mouth quirk up with an amused half smile of her own.

 

“Aw, I’m sure we’ll become great friends in the valley, Chuckles.” The dwarf smirked in amusement at the instant sparks of attraction between the two.

 

“Absolutely not,” Cassandra countered uselessly. “Your help is appreciated, Varric, but-”

 

“Have you been in the valley lately, Seeker?” Varric asked. “Your soldiers aren’t in control anymore.” He leaned in with a grin. “You need me.”

 

Cassandra responded only with a frustrated “ugh” before walking away.

 

“My name is Solas, if there are to be introductions,” the elf offered, nodding to the her with a soft smile. “I am pleased to see you still live.”

 

“He means I kept that mark from killing you while you slept,” Varric added.   

 

Ayla looked at him with renewed interest, a genuine smile warming her features though thousands of questions fired through her head wondering who he was and what his role with the mark was.

 

“It seems I owe you my thanks,” Ayla replied with a grateful smile. “My name is Ayla.”

 

“Thank me if we manage to close the Breach without killing you in the process.” Solas told her before turning his gaze to the Seeker. “Cassandra, you should know; the magic involved here is unlike any I have seen.” He smiled arrogantly as he continued. “Your prisoner is a mage, but I find it difficult to imagine  _any_  mage having such power.”

_I am not like most mages, Wolf._ Ayla thought with a wicked smirk that had him blinking at her in confusion and curiosity.

 

“Understood.” Cassandra nodded. “We must get to the forward camp quickly.”

 

Solas and the Seeker started ahead of them leaving herself and the dwarf to follow. The dwarf looked at her. “Well, Bianca’s excited.”

 

Ayla smiled at him in amusement as they began to follow.

 

They continued on their way, battling another set of demons before resuming trying to find the way to the temple. She lead the way up a hill seeing elfroot. Ayla couldn’t resist extracting it from the ground despite the need to hurry. The trail led up to a small cave with another set of demons. They dispensed with them quickly and looted the bodies around.

 

“You are Dalish, but clearly away from the rest of your clan,” Solas began as they retraced their steps back down the hill. “Did they send you here?”

 

“What do you know of the Dalish?” Ayla asked, evading his question.

 

“I have wondered many roads in my time, and crossed paths with your people on more than one occasion.”

 

“What do you mean ‘crossed paths?’” She asked in a defensive wary tone.

 

“I mean, that I offered to share knowledge, only to be attacked for no greater reason than superstition.” He replied with irritation.

 

“And now you disapprove of all Dalish because of those reactions?”

 

“Why shouldn’t I come to that conclusion? I have approached several camps only to be chased away.”

 

“Can’t you elves just play nice for once?” Varric interjected making them drop the matter, much to Ayla’s relief. She didn’t want to talk about her clan. A pang of grief had tears gathering in her eyes but she pushed them away, now not being the time to let the impact of her trauma hit her. At this point they reached another set of stairs and began the climb up them. “So are you innocent?”

 

“I don’t remember what happened.” She snapped still touchy about the Dalish conversation.

 

“That’ll get you every time. Should have spun a story.” Varric replied, not noticing her tone.

 

“That’s what you would have done.” Cassandra said.

 

“It’s more believable, and less prone to result in premature execution.” He advised them.

 

The discussion fell away as the exertions from the climb took their attentions. They were halfway up the stairs when her mark flared causing a sharp pain to take over her hand. The power from the other rift already coming to her aid, making it more bearable this time and she shook it off, ignoring it. When they reached the top, the reasoning was clear as to why it activated. Another rift was close at hand.

 

“Another rift!” Cassandra shouted.

 

“We must seal it! Quickly!” Solas commanded.

 

Ayla didn’t hesitate and released a fire blast at one of the demons, incinerating it at once. A chain of lightning followed afterwards as she again banged her staff into the ground. Solas strengthened her attack by adding an ice blast to her lightning, annihilating them. The way was clear and without even being told she shot her arm up, using the anchor to again draw in the energy and sealing it two minutes later. Her magic flared inside her accepting the added strength and began to overpower the other two magics that weren’t hers. Good, she thought, it was reconnecting with her magic already, as it should. Hopefully soon, she could figure out how to uncorrupt it from the other magic that was trying to kill her.

 

“The rift is gone, open the gates.” The Seeker commanded the men.

 

“Right away, Lady Cassandra.”

 

“We are clear for the moment, well done.” Solas said coming up beside her.

 

“Whatever that thing on your hand is, it’s useful.” Varric’s face looked at her with awe. She shifted uncomfortable at his look, not liking the attention.

 

The gate opened and they walked through to the makeshift desk on the bridge where the redheaded woman she saw earlier waited with a robed old man.

 

“Ah, here they come.” The man said angrily.

 

“You made it,” the redhead said. “Chancellor Roderick, this is—“

 

“I know who she is.” He interrupted. “As Grand Chancellor of the Chantry, I hereby order you to take this criminal to Val Royeux to face execution.”

 

“Order me?! You are a glorified clerk. A bureaucrat!” Cassandra replied.

 

“And you are a thug, but a thug who supposedly serves the Chantry!”

 

“We serve the most ‘holy,’ Chancellor, as you well know.” The redhead corrected.

 

“Justinia is dead! We must elect a replacement and obey  _her_  orders on the matter!” The Chancellor held up his hands in frustration, annoyed that he wasn’t getting his way.

 

“Isn’t closing the Breach the more pressing issue?” Ayla exclaimed with exasperation.

 

The Chancellor turned to her, his body rigid, his voice shouting with menace. “You brought this on us in the first place!”

 

Ayla took a step back, anxiety and fear overwhelming her as his voice spewed his hate at her, and bumped directly into Solas almost making her lose her footing. He steadied her, while looking at her in concern.

 

“Call a retreat, Seeker. Our position here is hopeless.” The man said the anger drained from his weary voice.

 

“We can stop this before it is too late.” Cassandra said as she came up to the table.

 

“How? You wont survive long enough to reach the temple, even with all your soldiers.”

 

“We must get to the temple. It’s the quickest route.”

 

“But not the safest. Our forces can charge as a distraction while we go through the mountains.” The redhead proposed.

 

“We lost contact with an entire squad on that path. It is too risky.”

 

“Listen to me,” the holy man urged desperately. “Abandon this now, before more lives are lost!”

 

Suddenly, the Breach detonated sending another pulsing wave causing the earth around them to rumble like an earthquake. Ayla’s hand began to shake as the mark flared and charged with energy. The pain was worse and she grasped her wrist as her face twisted in agony. It was over in an instant. She looked up seeing everyone’s eyes on her.

 

“How do you think we should proceed?” Cassandra asked a minute later.

 

“Now you’re asking  _me_  what I think?” She laughed sarcastically with a disbelieving look. One minute she was prisoner and the next they were asking her how she wanted to proceed? What the hell?

 

“You have the mark.” Solas replied with an amused smirk having guessed her thoughts.

 

“And you are the one we must keep alive. Since we cannot agree on our own…”

 

Ayla didn’t hesitate, the people on the mountain could need their help and abandoning them was not an option with so many innocent lives already lost.

 

“Use the mountain path. Work together, you all know what’s at stake.” She said with strong command.

 

“Leliana, bring everyone left in the valley. Everyone.” Cassandra addressed to the redhead. She then started to walk in the direction of the path, passing the Chancellor.

 

“On your head be the consequences, Seeker.”

 

Ayla glared at him with her head raised high as she and the others followed behind the woman.

 

 

 

 

It took three hours for them to climb and wade through an old mining shaft and down the mountain, before they came upon the missing soldiers. The squad were fighting hard, half of them slain by the demons coming from the rift that had detained them. This rift was different than the others, stronger, and it took more time to close it as new types of demons attacked them. She felt her magic nearly depleted and wasn’t sure if she had any energy left to even pull the power from it and close the rift.

 

Ayla kept it to herself though and stuck out the hand with the mark. With a will of its own the anchor connected and pulsed as it began to absorb the rift, closing it a few minutes later. She leaned down holding her knees trying to catch her breath. Her energy was nearly gone, the war inside her body taking it toll.

 

Solas kneeled in front of her, holding up a potion. She looked at it suspiciously, hoping it wasn’t lyrium. Most mages used it except for her clan. They used the energy of the earth, not wanting the pain and addiction the lyrium caused in everyone. “It’s only a stamina potion.” He told her, guessing her thoughts.

 

She took it warily as he continued. “You sealed it, as before. You are becoming quite proficient at this.”

 

Proficient at what? Fighting for her life? Ayla wanted to roll her eyes.

 

“Lets hope it works on the big one.” Varric said as he walked by.

 

“Thank the Maker you finally arrived, Lady Cassandra. I don’t think we could have held out for much longer.” The leader of the squad said in relief.

 

“Thank our prisoner, Lieutenant. She insisted we come this way.” Cassandra replied looking at Ayla, who was currently downing her potion.

 

“The prisoner? Then you…?”

 

Ayla waited for the potion to take affect before she answered the woman. “It was well worth the risk. Too many lives were already lost and no more would be wasted if I could help it.”

 

A gasp of surprise came from the male elf that now stood beside her. She looked at him, raising one of her eyebrows at him in confusion. Did he expect her to just let people die? She wondered.

 

“Then you have my sincere gratitude.” The lieutenant said hitting her palm over her heart in respect.

 

The squad retreated back the way Ayla and her companions had just come now that the path was clear. Solas caught her eyes and told her, “the path ahead appear to be clear of the demons as well.”

 

“Let’s hurry then before that changes.” Cassandra said as she continued down the mountain.

 

It was another hour before they slowed as the remains of the temple came into view.

 

“This is where you walked out of the Fade and where our soldiers found you.” Cassandra told her. “They say a woman was in the rift behind you. No one knows who she was.”

 

Ayla cringed as they passed the melted bodies of some of the people who were caught in the explosion. Sorrow creased her forehead and tears glistened in her eyes. There faces were frozen in the agony and fear that they had experienced before their deaths. She knew she would never get over the way these people died just as she would never forget how her clan did. Ayla shivered with fear as those memories came to her mind.

 

Picking her way slowly through the Temple ruins with the others close behind her, she wondered how it was she’d survived the blast that had demolished the old stone structure. Cassandra had mentioned she’d stepped out of the Fade and fallen unconscious, though she couldn’t even recall that much. The strange woman was the last thing she’d seen before everything went black, and she doubted that was how she’d managed to escape. Still, she didn’t really have another explanation for how she’d survived. Nothing seemed to make any sense to her. She stopped in shock as the Breach came into view. It was much bigger up close and it seemed that it flowed through a huge rift. That huge rift was just what she needed. Close it and take the power and she would win the war inside her body.

 

“You’re here!” A voice startled her, coming directly from behind her. “Thank the Maker.”

 

Ayla turned her eyes wide as the woman named Leliana ran forward with several soldiers.

 

“Leliana, have your men take up positions around the temple.” Cassandra ordered. The woman nodded and began issuing her own orders to her men. Cassandra turned her gaze to Ayla walking in front of her. “This is your chance to end this. Are you ready?”

 

“I’m not sure how to even start getting up to that thing.” She said anxiously, afraid she would fail since the power wasn't fully hers at the moment.

 

“No.” Solas’ deep voice said from her left. “This rift is the first, and it is the key. Seal it, and perhaps we will seal the Breach.” If only it were that simple, she thought.

 

“Then lets find a way down. Be careful.” Cassandra said.

 

They followed a path that led down and came upon red crystals that made fear pool in her stomach as the energy coming off it began to make her feel sick. Ayla vaguely heard Varric speaking about what it was but couldn’t focus on it since she was too busy trying to keep herself from throwing up or keeling over. She felt a hand on her elbow guiding her past it as she felt dizziness blur her mind. She hadn’t even realized that they stopped.

 

“Are you alright?” Solas asked. She looked down and saw that it was his hand guiding her. She jerked out of his hold, panicking at his touch. He frowned in disapproval finding her reaction rude.

 

“I’m fine, thank you.” She said her voice shaking with a hint of fear. She hoped he didn't pick up on it but she could see he did as his gaze softened away from the frown.

 

She turned awkwardly and continued down the path, coming down to a ledge. She dropped down smoothly and looked up at the rift in fear.

 

She heard Solas say that it was only partly closed. That statement did not help her fear however. The fact that she would have to open it to do so meant that they would be inviting the demons to cross through. Ayla rose her head high and took a deep breath before raising her marked hand. The tendril of energy flowed easily this time since she was only opening it. The explosion it gave in response sent her sprawling to the ground, her head pounding like a war drum. Gaining her feet, Ayla paled as she saw what had taken the opportunity to cross into their world...

 

A pride demon...

 

Leaping into action, Ayla began firing spell after spell at the beast. It was strong though... Far stronger than anything she’d ever encountered before in this life. Realizing her lightning wasn’t hurting it at all, she relied solely on the fire and ice she was able to call upon. Taking every opportunity to work on sealing the rift that she was able, she wondered just how much longer she’d be able to hold off the demons before she collapsed. They seemed endless in their encroachment of her world, each one driven mad by the effect being out of the Fade had on them. Still, she fought on. Just because she wouldn’t survive this didn’t mean she didn’t want her clans to. Before, she’d believed this was a human problem that they themselves needed to deal with. Now, being as close as she was to the Breach, she knew that if she didn’t do something, those that were counting on her would be destroyed.

 

Seeing the pride demon fall after a great battle, she turned her attention to the rift. She was spent, and closing this one would be the last thing she ever did. Her body ached with exhaustion, every bone feeling as though it had been shattered into a million pieces. Lifting her palm, she sent out the energy necessary to close the massive tear before her, pouring even her life into knowing she was dying anyways, her body losing its fight to maintain control. They couldn’t afford to leave it even a fraction of the way open, for fear of something worse coming out of the Fade.

 

All eyes were on her at the moment, she could feel them and it was an uncomfortable sensation. This rift seemed tied to the Breach however, and she used it to help her battle the magics inside her making the massive rift shrink, the swirling mess in the sky slowing down. Her heart was pounding in her ears, resisting the will to keep going as all of the magic warred within her. She was losing though, could feel the last of her essence being pulled from her. Her vision was wavering and with one last surge she pushed the last of her mana out, sealing the rift, causing it to blast over them all, the impact sending her back. She hit the ground hard, letting out a tired breath Ayla gave herself over to the peaceful oblivion that welcomed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/322570392032886781/


	3. Inquisition Reborn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayla begins on her path as she begrudgingly becomes the "Herald of Andraste" and meets her advisors, one of whom she doesn't know she ca trust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pictures of her hair style at the end of the chapter.

Ayla awoke slowly, peaceful. She opened her eyes, but everything was a blur. She blinked a few times to clear away the fuzziness. As her vision cleared she noticed her surroundings. Confusion encompassed her as she took in the small room. It was a cabin of sorts, if the rustic décor was any indication. She looked around at the sparse furniture. A wooden bookshelf stood on the other side of the room to the left of a similarly made desk. Barrels of what she assumed were supplies stood on the right. The curtains were made of some form of leather and hung on the walls shielding the windows from letting in light. What a nice after life, she mused to herself.

 

A clatter sounded in the room and her eyes turned immediately to young elf that had apparently tripped and had dropped a small box. She was young, no more then fifteen Ayla guessed. The elf didn’t notice her at first but as soon as her eyes landed on her the elf squeaked in surprise and flushed with embarrassment.

 

“OH!” The little elf yelped. “I didn’t know you were awake, I swear.” She said anxiously.

 

“It alright. No harm done” Ayla said gently as she rose up from the stiff bed she was laying on. “I don’t—“

 

The young elf fell to the ground, bowing to her nervously. “I beg your forgiveness, and your blessing. I am but a humble servant.”

 

“Servant?” Ayla murmured as she swung her legs over to the side of the bed. “I am the same as you, an elf. You are equal to me and not any less.”

 

“You are back in Haven, My Lady.” The elf said, not even hearing her. “They say you saved us. The Breach stopped growing, just like the mark on your hand.”

 

Ayla’s eyes widened as everything came back to her. Her being a prisoner, anchor that had been killing her, and the first rift. She looked down at the glowing scar on her left hand, noticing that is was not pulsating in pain or draining her life anymore. She closed her eyes and looked within herself to the massive ball of energy that was her magic glowed vibrant and happy. It was still fighting inside her but for now her body had won, the power from the first rift stabilizing her control over it. Satisfied, she opened her eyes.

 

The little elf looked up at her from her position on the ground, still bent over in a bow. “It’s all anyone has talked about for the last three days.” She said excitedly.

 

“Then…they’re pleased with me?” Ayla said in wonder, stunned that they would be.

 

The elf nodded and rose to her feet, backing away nervously. “I’m certain Lady Cassandra would want to know that you’ve wakened. She said, “At once.”

 

“And where is she?”

 

“In the Chantry, with the Lord Chancellor. “At once,” she said.” The elf backed away and ran out the door, leaving a still stunned Ayla behind.

 

 

           

 

Ayla dressed quickly into the shemlin armor that was still too big for her and quickly headed outside. She stopped short as she saw a bunch of people just standing around. They all turned to stare at her and she felt self-conscious. Several of them began whispering to each other. She only picked up bits about them calling her by a strange title, which only added to her confusion.

 

She made her way up the steps to a big temple-like building she hoped was the Chantry. The whole way there she felt everyone’s eyes and noticed some even bowed to her as she passed. This was unsettling and made her eyes dart warily at them.

 

She entered the building a few minutes later and knew she had the right place. She could hear the heated voices of the Seeker coming through a door at the back of the Chantry.

 

Ayla made her way quickly to the door, taking a deep breath, and stood tall before she pushed open the door. The minute she entered the detestable man from before instantly ordered. “Chain her! I want her prepared for travel to the capital for trial.”

 

“Disregard that, and leave us.” Cassandra commanded as she stood up straight.

 

“You walk a dangerous line, Seeker.”

 

“The Breach is stable, but it is still a threat. I will NOT ignore it.” She replied angrily at the Chancellor.

 

“I did everything I could to close the Breach. It almost killed me.” Ayla assured uselessly. The man was not having any of it.

 

“Yet you live. A convenient result, insofar as you’re concerned.”

 

“Have a care Chancellor. The Breach is not the only threat we face.” The Seeker said warningly, her tone deadly.

 

“Someone was behind the explosion at the Conclave. Someone Most Holy did not expect.” Leliana spoke up from her place next to Cassandra. Until now she had remained quiet. “Perhaps they died with the others—or have allies who yet live.”

 

“ _I_  am a suspect?” The Chancellor asked in surprise. He couldn’t believe they were pointing the finger at him.

 

“ _You_ , and many others.” Leliana snarled at him.

 

“But not the prisoner.”

 

“I heard the voices in the Temple. The Divine called to her for help.” Cassandra told him.

 

“So her survival, that  _thing_  on her hand—all a coincidence?” The man asked, dumbfounded but still suspicious.

 

“Providence. The Maker sent her to us in our darkest hour.”

 

“I am not a chosen one of your God.” Ayla interjected.

 

“You may not believe you are but I will not pretend you weren’t exactly what we needed when we needed it.” Cassandra told her as her face scrunched up in disapproval.

 

“The Breach remains and your mark is still our only hope of closing it.” Leliana said looking at her with an amused smile.

 

“This is  _not_  for you to decide.” The man told them angrily.

 

Cassandra walked back up to the table with a huge tomb in her hand. She slammed it down in front of the Chancellor and pointed, “you know what this is, Chancellor.” She stated. “It’s a writ from the Divine, granting us the authority to act. As of this moment, I declare the Inquisition reborn. We will close the Breach and we will restore order. With or without your approval.” She walked towards the man her head held high as she let him know just how insignificant his role was.

 

The Chancellor shook his head as he glared at them all. He turned on his heel and escaped the room. Leliana walked in front of the tomb and began explaining it to Ayla. “This is the Divine’s directive: rebuild the Inquisition of old. Find those who will stand against the chaos. We aren’t ready. We have no leader, no numbers, and now no Chantry support.”

 

“But we have no choice: we must act now.” Cassandra’s gaze met Ayla’s as she spoke. “With you at our side.”

 

“What is the Inquisition of old, exactly?” Ayla asked.

 

“It preceded the Chantry: people who banded together to restore order in a world gone mad.” Leliana began.

 

“After they laid down their banner and formed the Templar order. But the Templars have lost their way. We need those who can do what must be done united under a single banner once more.” Cassandra added.

 

“But aren’t you still part of the Chantry?” Ayla asked, her eyes full of suspicion.

 

Cassandra snorted, “is that what you see?”

 

“The Chantry will take time to find a new Divine. And then it will wait for her direction.” Leliana clarified.

 

“But we cannot wait. So many grand clerics died at the Conclave…no, we are on our own. Perhaps forever.” The Seeker told her, sorrow in her voice.

 

“If you are truly trying to restore order…” Ayla debated. She could see the cause but wasn’t sure if she trusted these people to try to bring it. Shemlins always seemed to somehow make it worse but the Breach in the sky and with the world already at war, maybe an elf could help turn the tide. This cause felt right, like she was supposed to begin here. Begin the path of her destiny.

 

“That is the plan.” Leliana confirmed sensing her hesitation.

 

“Help us fix this before it’s too late.” Cassandra offered her hand out to her hope flaring in her eyes.

 

Ayla stared at both women and then smiled as she clasped Cassandra in agreement, nodding her head. The Seeker returned her smile and all left the room deciding to reconvene when all the advisors were present.

 

********************

 

           

Solas was sitting upon a snow-covered rock watching curiously, as the three women emerged confident and strong. His eyes were drawn to the Herald however as they separated from each other, all heading off to perform their duties for whatever had taken place in the Chantry. Her eyes shifted around nervously, not liking the eyes of those around her all on her. Some tried to speak to her but she shied away nervously and continued down the path.

 

As soon as she was away from the crowd she relaxed a bit and began to look around at the small village. It was clear by the look of confusion upon her face that she was lost and he chuckled to himself. She ventured closer to him, down the path that lead to the tavern and he decided to help her out.

 

Solas dropped down in front of her causing her to shriek in fright, and send a defensive fireball at him. He dodged it quickly in surprise and immediately set up a ward. He turned back to her, ready to shout at her, but the words were lost as he saw her shaking in fear.

 

“Hey,” he said soothingly as he came closer gently, not wanting to frighten her more. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to scare you. I promise you don’t have anything to fear from me.”

 

The magic died in her hands and he dropped his ward.

 

“I-I’m sorry. You startled me.” She offered weakly, shame and embarrassment on her face. Hey face blushed red.

 

“Its alright.” Solas told her as he offered her his hand. She stared at it before her emerald green eyes met his questioningly. His breath caught. She was exquisite, he decided as he fully studied her. He hadn’t really done so before now as he had been to busy worrying about his own problems and partially blaming her. He did so now freely. Her hair was an unusual shade of red. Maroon would be the more accurate description, he mused. It made her pale moonlit skin stand out and made her emerald green eyes seem like they were glowing. “I would like to show you around.”

 

Understanding dawned on her face. She hesitated for a moment before she placed her hand in his, accepting his peace offering. He smiled from ear to ear, not knowing why. As they began walking, he puzzled over this but came up with only that he found her interesting.

 

*********************

 

 

Ayla hurled a fireball at the mage who had just jumped in front of her. She thought he was attacking her. Fear overwhelmed her and as she defended herself. Her eyes were wide and she could feel her body trembling as her mind was filled with memories of her rape and the massacre of her clan.

 

“Hey,” he said gently to her as he eased up to her. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to scare you. I promise you don’t have anything to fear from me.”

 

“I-I’m sorry. You startled me.” She told him but didn’t elaborate. She felt ashamed of her reaction and her cheeks heated with embarrassment. She let the magic fizzle out in her hand, not wanting to attack again.

 

“It’s alright.” Solas offered his hand. Ayla stared at it confused. She stared at it for a moment before she met his eyes. They were ocean blue, she noted, with a speck of yellow that reminded her of a wolf. She raised her eyebrow, a question. “I would like to show you around.” He offered simply.

 

Oh! Of course. She cursed herself stupidly for not understanding. Fear shot up inside her again. She hesitated before making herself place her hand in his to accept his peace offering. She looked back up at him and saw a blinding smile that made her breath catch. He was attractive, she couldn’t deny that. She felt drawn to him, but why was beyond her.

 

“We are at the tavern currently if you go through that door on your right. If you keep going down this path the stairs on the left lead to the Apothecary and to my hut.” Solas began as they walked. She began to relax as she listened to him. He looked down at her and she smiled at him shyly as they rounded the corner. They came upon the dwarf and his tent. The man she remembered as Varric greeted them but let them continue on down the stairs she recognized as the set she climbed up to get to the Chantry. “Right there is where you can trade with our resident merchant if you need to. That gate leads to the stables and the blacksmith and leather worker where you can make your own weapons and clothes. It is all where the soldiers are stationed with a set of tents.”

 

They passed by the gates but didn’t go out of them, instead continuing to head straight.

 

“This is your hut, where you are staying.” Solas stopped in front the door and stared down at her.

 

“Thank you.” Ayla smiled gratefully up at the elf.

 

“It is no problem.” Solas told her his face emotionless but his eyes were soft. “I will bid you a good evening, Herald.”

 

He walked away leaving Ayla confused. He seemed standoffish now and she wondered if it was because she accidently attacked him. She decided she would make it up to him and proceeded to enter the hut she had awoken in. She found a new set of clothes like the ones she wore laying out on the bed and a meal sitting on the bedside table. It smelled stale as she inspected it and she wrinkled her nose in disgust. Still it was food and she was hungry. She ate it fast, forcing it down. She took the clothes off the bed to the chair in front of the desk before laying down on the bed. She fell into a dreamless sleep almost instantly, still exhausted from the events of the past few days.

 

 

 

 

The next morning Ayla rose bright and early to get ready for her meeting with the Advisors. She had two more to meet before they announced their forming of the order.

 

The young elf from the day before entered with another servant just as she rose from the bed. She was carrying a large tub and the other attendant carried a large pitcher of hot water. “Lady Leliana thought you might like to wash up and requested us to set up a tub for you.”

 

“Thank you, da’len.” Ayla smiled appreciatively. The attendants set it down in the middle of the room and poured the water in quickly. “Would you please fetch me some jasmine if you have it?”

 

“Right away, Your Worship.” They bowed, left and came back fight minutes later.

 

Ayla took the herbal flowers and crushed them before adding them to her bath. She nodded at them in dismissal and once again they bowed before leaving. This would take some getting used to, she thought as she removed her clothing. In the next instant she was in the bath sighing happily at the warmth and the soothing aroma of the jasmine. She would’ve preferred roses in her bath but knew that in the Frostbacks that it was rare to find. She washed her hair and scrubbed her body quickly before rising twenty minutes later feeling refreshed. She used her magic to dry herself quickly as to not freeze.

 

As she dried herself, Ayla’s hand moved over the jagged pink raised scar on her leg. Memories flooded her and she began shivering from the fear and grief of them. Tears began flowing down her cheeks, the dam breaking open for the first time since that night. Her heart clenched in agony at the sight of her younger sister’s lifeless eyes staring up at her and she sobbed harder. She would never hear her laughter or see her get her Vallaslin. It was too much.

 

After awhile the sobs subsided and she finished drying off. She closed off the emotions letting herself become numb. She pulled her hair all to her left side except for a small section that she proceeded to make have a series of braids. This was her preferred style of hair she loved wearing within her clan and it always made her feel strong and confidant. Ayla looked over to the chair where the ugly shem armor lay and sighed. She hated it, she missed her Dalish armor and robes. But it was too cold to wear those in the this part of the world. She dressed herself quickly and was glad that this set actually fit her.

 

Ayla grabbed her staff when she finished and left her room, making her way back up to the Chantry. She ran into Cassandra along the way and together they made there way into the building.

 

“Does it trouble you?” The Seeker asked, looking at the mark as it pulsed.

 

“Not as bad as it did.” Ayla replied, thinking on how it did feel. “It’s like when you have an injury throbbing as it heals.”

 

“Ah. I see.” Cassandra stopped and turned to her. “You’ve given us time, and Solas believes a second attempt might succeed—provided the mark has more power. The same level of power used to open the Breach in the first place. That is not easy to come by.”

 

“What harm could there be in powering up something we barely understand.” Ayla smirked wickedly. She of course already knew that she needed to gain in power, not just to keep fighting the foreign magics inside her, but also to close the tear in the sky.

 

Cassandra snorted at her remark. “Hold on to that sense of humor.”

 

They continued walking until they reached the war room where Leliana and the other two advisors waited. One was a handsome human man with blond hair and sky blue eyes. His chin showed a light stubble that grew up in between his lips and nose that gave him a dirty sexed up look. The woman had dark skin, full lush lips, and brown eyes. Her hair was black and braided down to her chest.

 

“May I present Commander Cullen, leader of the Inquisition’s forces.”

 

“Such as they are. We lost many soldiers, and I fear many more before this is through.” He said sullenly. Ayla studied him and fear flickered in her eyes for a brief moment as she sensed his Templar abilities. She tensed and stood up straighter, not showing her fear.

 

“This is Lady Josephine Montilyet, our Ambassador and chief diplomat.” Cassandra introduced.

 

“Andaran Atish’an” The dark skinned woman greeted.

 

“You speak elven?” Ayla asked in surprise.

 

“You’ve just heard the entirety of it. I’m afraid.” Josephine laughed.

 

“And of course you know Sister Leliana.”

 

“My position here involves a degree of…” The cloaked redhead began but was interrupted by Cassandra.

 

“She is our Spymaster.”

 

“Yes, tactfully put, Cassandra.” Leliana huffed in annoyance folding her arms behind her back.

 

“That’s an impressive bunch of titles.” Ayla scoffed in awe.

 

“I mentioned that your mark needs more power to close the Breach for good.”

 

“Which means we must approach the rebel mages for help.” Leliana told her.

 

“And I still disagree. The Templars could serve us just as well.” The heavily armored man with a bulky fur cloak interjected.

 

Ayla scowled at him at the mention of seeking Templar aid.

 

“We need power, Commander. Enough magic poured into that mark—”

 

“Might destroy us all. Templars could suppress the Breach, weaken it so—“ Cullen interrupted rudely.

 

“Pure speculation.” Leliana replied in disagreement.

 

“I was a Templar. I know what they’re capable of.” He scowled at Leliana. Ayla too knew what they were capable of and she didn’t trust this man one bit.

 

“Unfortunately, neither group will even speak to us yet.” Lady Josephine told them. “The Chantry has denounced the Inquisition—and you, specifically.”

 

“Well that didn’t take long.” Ayla remarked, a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

 

“Shouldn’t they be busy arguing over who’s going to become Divine?” Cullen asked, adding on to her sarcastic remark, making Ayla smirk up at him begrudgingly.

 

Josephine looked at her and informed her. “Some are calling you—a Dalish elf—the “Herald of Andraste.” That frightens the Chantry. The remaining clerics declared it blasphemy, and we heretics for harboring you.”

 

“Chancellor Roderick’s doing, no doubt.” Cassandra said angrily.

 

“It limits our options. Approaching the Mages or Templars for help is currently out of the question.” Josephine enlightened them.

 

Ayla wasn’t really listening though since she was still baffled at what the people were calling her. She wanted to laugh at the absurdity of that notion. It was stupid. She was no Herald of anything. She told them as much gaining an explanation from both Cassandra and Leliana.

 

“That’s quite the title, isn’t it? How do you feel about that?” Cullen smiled with amusement. He could already guess as to what she was thinking since her reaction was all over her face.

 

“A little unsettling, actually.” She answered honestly.

 

Cullen chuckled heartily again making her smile. He had a good sense of humor, one she shared. “I’m sure the Chantry would agree.”

 

“People are desperate for a sign of hope. For some, you’re that sign.” Leliana conveyed hoping she would understand.

 

“And to others, a symbol of everything that’s gone wrong.” Josephine added.

 

“So if I wasn’t with the Inquisition…”

 

“Let’s be honest: they would have censured us no matter what.” Cullen told her trying to put her fears at ease.

 

“And you not being here isn’t an option.”

 

           

 

           

The adjourned the meeting and Ayla stayed in the war room as her advisors split off to spread word. Leliana unlocked the cages to her ravens and strapped messages to them. She let them fly off making several of the small camps look up in wonder of what was happening. They all could feel it as Cassandra walked through the troops armed and standing proud. They followed her up to the Chantry where Cullen was hammering a decree in the door.

 

This drew Solas out of his hut, curiosity burning within. He stood on the stone he had observed the women from yesterday. He watched as they all stood waiting as Ayla walked out of the Chantry and stood proud and strong like a warrior queen as a banner fell from the archway above the door signaling the start of what he later learned was called the Inquisition.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/532058143457554611/
> 
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/31384528631629927/


	4. Journey To The Hinterlands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayla prepares for her upcoming journey to the Hinterlands at the advice of her Advisors. She gets to know Cullen a little after nearly attacking him in fear. Ayla, Cassandra, Solas, and Varric begin making their way to the Hinterlands encountering a snowstorm on their way causing them to seek shelter. Solas and Lavellan get to know one another better as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On dhea-good morning.
> 
> Ladarelan-Healer
> 
> da'len-young one
> 
> On nydha-good night

The next day found Ayla in the makeshift war room once again discussing on a possible way to approach the mages or Templars for help. Unfortunately, there were no options since they didn’t have enough influence to turn to either group to get the help they needed.

 

“There is something you can do,” Leliana told her with a smile. “A Chantry Cleric by the name of Mother Giselle has asked to speak to you. She is not far, and knows those involved far better than I. Her assistance could be invaluable.”

 

“Why would someone from the Chantry help a declared heretic?” Ayla asked suspiciously.

 

“Not all Chantry agree with the prejudices of the world. Some actually try and help everyone despite the different beliefs. Perhaps she is such a woman.” Leliana offered her. “You will find Mother Giselle tending to the wounded in the Hinterlands near Redcliffe.”

 

Ayla debated this and decided to go through with it, more out of curiosity to what Leliana had explained. She nodded at the cloaked redhead. Cullen looked at her and began speaking, adding on to the mission.

 

“Look for other opportunities to expand the Inquisition’s influence while you are there.”

 

“We need agents to extend our reach beyond this valley, and you’re better suited than anyone to recruit them.” Josephine smiled at her.

 

“In the meantime, let’s think of other options. I won’t leave this all to the Herald.” Cassandra interjected. “I will go get our party informed and we shall leave in the morning. You go get what you need and we will meet at the gates tomorrow.”

 

Ayla nodded and walked out as their meeting adjourned. She walked along the path that led to the Apothecary, whistling a made up tune. Solas approached her as she walked up and she eyed him warily. For some reason she found herself nervous around him. There was something about him that made her uneasy about him. She knew part of it was that she found him attractive despite him being about ten years older than her.

 

“ _On dhea,_ Herald.” Solas greeted politely as she walked up the stairs. His face was a controlled mask.

 

“ _On dhea_.” She replied frostily at the title. His eyebrow quirked at her in question at her less than polite greeting. Ayla sighed, “ _ir abelas, Ladarelan._  I just don’t like the title of Herald of Andraste. Please call me by anything other than that.”

 

“But the people believe you a blessed hero to save us all.” He grinned at her. She couldn’t tell if the male elf was making fun of her and her discomfort or making a joke. Either way she decided to add her own humor to the subject and snorted unladylike.

 

“Should I come in on a fearsome and noble steed?” She asked sarcastically her eyebrow raising as she smirked at him smugly.

 

“I would have personally suggested a griffin, but they are regrettably extinct now.” She watched as his eyelids lowered, almost unnoticeably, and the corner of his lips quirked into the barest hint of a smirk.

 

Solas chuckled, in spite of himself. He meant to unnerve her more but she surprised him by injecting her own sense of humor into the conversation. She took the opportunity to really look at his face now: not in the searching way she had before, trying to find the reason why exactly she found him so familiar…so suspicious.  She also observed her reaction to him as she studied his features. His lips were full and slightly pouty, a perfect cupid’s bow at the crest. His nose, chin, brow, and cheekbones were all sharp and angular, and the color of his eyebrows and lashes (the only evident hair on his body) was a dark auburn, almost brown. She noted the faded scar above his eyebrow. Her heart pounded in multiple reactions of fear and feels a shock running down the column of the spine as she meets the icy cold blue of his eyes. She composed herself by forcing her face into her own polite smile and cold mask.

 

“Joke as you will, but posturing will be necessary. What shall I call you then?” He asked with his eyebrow raised.

 

“Ayla would be preferable but since you seem intent on calling me by some form of title, Lavellan would do.” She answered him, her face back into the polite mask.

 

“So what brings you up in my area today?”

 

“I wasn’t aware this was your domain.” She sneered as she indicated the Apothecary. Arrogant elf isn’t he? She thought. Her voice gentled as she continued. “I am here to gather supplies for a trip to the Hinterlands. Would you mind accompanying us?”

 

“I am at your service, Lavellan. When are we to leave,  _da’len_?”

 

“Tomorrow morning. We are meeting at the front gate after breakfast.”

 

“I’ll see you then.” He turned away and went in his hut, leaving her to continue on with her business. She grinned from ear to ear, not knowing why he had such a strange effect on her.

 

Ayla shrugged a moment before entering the Apothecary to request potions from Adan. There weren’t many and most were Lyrium potions she refused to use. It was harmful to the Dalish since their magic came from the Earth. In all honesty, she believed she was allergic to the stuff. Adan did tell her that he needed help finding some notes on potions and if she could find more herbs in her journeys that he would make her whatever she required. She took the potions he did have from him and knocked on Solas’ hut to give him the Lyrium potions since having them in her back would make her ill. Just holding them was making her dizzy. She could feel the mana draining energy coming from them and when Solas answered, Ayla shoved them into his hands. His eyebrows raised questioningly but she just said goodbye.

 

She then went off in search of the notes. She found them in a hut outside of the village along with lots of elfroot that made her happy. She brought them all back and left them with Adan who was buzzing in excitement. He told her he’d have health and stamina potions whipped up for her by morning.

 

Ayla smiled and left and headed to the blacksmith where she asked Harriet to make her some winter Dalish armor to be finished when she returned. Settled with that she slowly walked back to her hut.

 

Fear traveled up her spine as she became alerted to a presence behind her and turned to find Cullen walking up to her. She tensed up immediately and had a fireball at the ready. His eyes grew wide at the defensive wild-eyed look in her eyes she stared at him. He stared warily at her, distrust flickering on his face as he saw the fireball in her hand.

 

Cullen rested his hand on his sword ready to pull it from its scabbard if she attacked him. Her eyes narrowed as she saw the movement.

 

“Are you sneaking up on me to harm me, Commander?” Ayla asked icily, threat and venom dripping from her voice. “I will never allow that to happen again, Templar.”

 

The challenge in her eyes had his face flashing in surprise at her words and tone. The blonde haired man studied her, gauging her reaction before taking his hand off his sword hilt and raising both of them in the air to show her he wasn’t planning on attacking her.

 

Ayla extinguished the fire in her hands and straightened from her defensive stance. Her eyes were still narrowed in suspicion and slight fear.

 

Cullen wondered what put that fear in her eyes and surmised that something had happened in her past that made her distrustful of him. He made a note to approach her more carefully in the future as to not cause her to attack him.

 

“I’m sorry, Herald.” He told conveyed honestly. “I didn’t mean to startle you. I only wanted to chat about your trip and see if you had everything you needed.”

 

Ayla’s face and sharp green eyes softened. She smiled sheepishly at him, her face flushing pink in embarrassment. “I am sorry to, Commander. I have some trust issues with men and Templars in general.” She explained vaguely.

 

“I understand,” he nodded his head offering her a charming and friendly smile hoping to put her at ease. “I promise you have nothing to fear from me and I hope to ease those by becoming better acquainted if you so wish. I also will endeavor to try not to come up behind as I did just now.”

 

Cullen walked up gently to stand in front of her. His eyes met hers and he blushed. Ayla tilted her head up at him at his blush and wondered what he was thinking. She smiled at him, feeling more at ease now at his honest admission.

 

Ayla took a deep breath as fear engulfed her. “Would you like to have dinner with me in my hut where we can get to know one another?” She asked hesitantly.

 

Cullen flushed deeper crimson. “Uh…no…yes, I mean…if you are sure.” He noticed her fear, even though he was flattered. He took a deep breath to calm down from being flustered by this beautiful woman that was trying to master her fear. “I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

 

“I may be uncomfortable Cullen, but I need to feel more at ease around you. I feel this will help somewhat if I were to know a little more about you.” Uncertainty showed in her eyes as she said this but quickly turned to determination. “Please.”

 

“Of course, Herald.” He bowed to her with another friendly smile.

 

Ayla cringed at the title. “Please call me Ayla. I really do detest that title. How can I be a chosen of a Goddess or whatever she is to you if I don’t believe in her?”

 

“As you wish.” He said as they began walking back into the gates. They turned right to go to get their dinner from the tavern, meeting Varric as they walked up the stairs. He met them halfway.

 

“So, now that Cassandra is out of earshot, are you holding up alright?” He asked genuinely concerned for her wellbeing. The first one to actually ask if she was okay. Her heart swelled up with instant love for the dwarf. He was like a brother to her. “I mean you go from being the most wanted criminal in Thedas to joining the armies of the faithful. Most people would’ve spread that out over more than one day.”

 

“None of this shit should’ve happened, all those people carelessly killed.” Her eyes glimmered with anger before changing to sadness. “I may not like humans much but I still wouldn’t want a massacre to happen to anyone.”

 

Cullen and Varric studied her change in reactions, she looked haunted and they knew she wasn’t talking just about the Conclave. Something bad had happened in her past before the Breach. They glanced at each other in curiosity. Whatever events made her this way were still disturbing her greatly, if her behavior when he had approached her earlier was any indication. They both wouldn’t press however, sensing she really didn’t want to talk about it.

 

Ayla mentally shook herself from her memories before placing a slightly fake smile on her face. “Thank you, Varric. I believe you are the only one here who actually asked how I was doing with these strange turn of events.”

 

Cullen flushed shamefully at her remark. How did nobody ask this? “I apologize, Her—Lavellan.”

 

“It’s alright, Commander. Shall we go get our dinner?” She asked as she hooked her arm through his in a friendly gesture. This surprised them both and he blushed once again at the contact. She stared at where they touched and her face lit up into a breathtaking smile of pride at herself. “It seems I am already starting to consider you a friend.”

 

Cullen smiled at her in return, still blushing, from what she still didn’t know. He tightened his arm with hers and they bid Varric a goodnight while they ventured off once again toward the tavern for their dinner.

 

Solas saw them walking arm in arm down the path and he wished it were him there instead of the Commander. Why, he refused to acknowledge and he turned sharply into his hut a scowl on his face.

 

Ayla had seen him and stared after him with confusion before shrugging it off as they entered the tavern. They grabbed their food and quickly walked back to her hut where he opened the door for her making her blush for once. She sat down on the floor since there wasn’t even a table to eat at. He joined her nervously.

 

“We have received a small number of recruits, most from Haven and some pilgrims. None made quite the entrance you did.” Cullen told her as he began to eat.

 

“At least I got everyone’s attention.” Ayla replied jokingly, smiling in amusement.

           

Cullen laughed, “that you did.”

 

He put down his food for a moment before looking in her emerald eyes.

 

“I was recruited to the Inquisition from Kirkwall, myself.” He began, his eyes taking on a slightly faraway look as he talked. “I was there during the mage uprising. I saw firsthand the devastation it had caused. Cassandra sought a solution and when she offered me a position, I left the Templars to join the cause. And now it seems we face something far worse.”

 

“I have this mark for a reason. Though I know it wasn’t bestowed upon me by Andraste.” Ayla offered as close to the truth as possible, studying the faint glowing scar that now marred her hand. “I know it will work, I am sure of it.”

           

“Provided we can secure aid and I am confident we can.” Cullen was relaxed and flushed with excitement for the cause he wanted to fight for. Ayla felt herself relax a bit more as she listened to him. He clearly had his own past, one that made him want to do better. “The Chantry lost control of both Templars and Mages. Now they argue over a new Divine while the Breach remains. The Inquisition can act where the Chantry cannot.” His face lit up as he chattered on. “Our followers will be apart of that and there is so much we can...” he shook his head as he realized he was rambling. “Forgive me…I doubt you wanted a lecture.”

 

Ayla smiled sweetly at him, enjoying his company as well as his enthusiasm over the Inquisition. “No, but if you have one prepared, I’d love to hear it.” She laughed as he blushed.

 

Cullen chuckled, “another time perhaps.” Ayla grinned at him, enjoying his blushing. “I…uh...” he cleared his throat. “There’s still a lot of work ahead.”

 

“I know. I hope we will have more support after my trip to the Hinterlands.” She replied, face serious. “Do Templars take vows? “I swear to the Maker to watch all the Mages”--- that sort of thing?”

 

Cullen studied her, noticing a flicker of fear and a tremble rush through her before her mask returned. Whatever had happened, must have been due to the recent Templars that had gone rogue, he decided.

 

“There’s a vigil first. You are meant to be at peace during that time. But your life is about to change,” he explained lightly as to try not to increase her anxiety over this subject. “When it’s over, you give yourself over to a life of service. That is when you are given a philter---your first draught of Lyrium---and it’s power. As Templars, we are not seek wealth or acknowledgement. Our lives belong to the Maker and the path we have chosen.” He noticed another shiver at the mention of Lyrium. “Do you not use Lyrium to restore your mana?”

 

“No, we Dalish elves use the magic and energy from the Earth. In fact most of us are allergic to it. We get near it and we feel drained and physically ill from being near it. Just holding a potion for me is troublesome.” Ayla explained.

 

“Ah, I understand.” He nodded. “Well I do believe it is getting late. You have a huge journey ahead of you, not to mention a slave driver who likes to be awake at the crack of dawn. I shall take my leave and let you rest.”

 

“Thank you, Commander” She said softly as they both stood. “I look forward to becoming friends.”

 

Ayla hugged him awkwardly, surprising him before she said her goodnights. She opened the door and let him out. Once he was out she proceeded to get ready for bed, rummaging for one of the sleep draughts she had Adan prepare for her that afternoon. She had several packed for her journey knowing she would need them to close off the night terrors she had every night if she wasn’t beyond exhausted. She poured it into her tea she had leftover from her dinner and drank it.

 

Within twenty minutes she was out cold without any dreams, getting some much needed rest.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The next morning Ayla awoke peaceful and rested. She rose from her bed and dressed in her shem armor. She decided to put her hair half up in a Dalish faux hawk braid. She was just finishing the last sets of braids when a knock on her door sounded.

 

“Come in!” She called out as she secured it. The door opened to reveal Solas who upon walking in stopped in his tracks at seeing her hair. It once again reminded him of a warrior queen and frowned in bewilderment, as he couldn’t seem to recall any of the Dalish he encountered ever wearing their hair like the way the Herald did.

 

Ayla’s emerald eyes met his as she turned around. They were stunning, making his heart speed up faster. They were sharp, fierce, and guarded as she studied him. It was like she was looking into his soul and knew who he was.

 

“Are they all waiting on me?” She asked. She noticed he was staring at her intensely when she was watching him from the mirror. A small bubble of fear had her on alert. This elf, whoever he was, had secrets. She could see it behind the careful mask he wore. The only thing that gave him away was his eyes. The blue color darkened when he was angry or in deep thoughts.

 

_Why are you even noticing the color intensity of his eyes?_ She berated herself _._

“Not quite but I thought you would like to put some Lyrium potions into your pack for later use.” He indicated to the potions in his hand. Her eyes got wide and her nostrils flared as she zeroed in on the concoctions.

 

“No thank you.” She snapped as her eyes narrowed suspiciously at him, astonishing him. She shook herself and her face went back to the polite mask she wore only moments ago. “I do not use Lyrium and would appreciate it if you would keep it away from me.”

 

_For a man claiming to know of the Dalish, he clearly doesn’t know that we are allergic to that vile stuff. Some Ladarelan…_

“Understood,  _da’len.”_  He said replied, confused at the request. He wanted to press as to why she didn’t want them but refrained since it would just waste his breath. Lavellan clearly wasn’t going to elaborate. “Shall we head to the gate together?”

 

Ayla nodded, checking her pack to make sure she had everything. She heaved it onto her back and then securing her staff along her back in its holding. She turned back to the elf and signaled for him to lead the way. They made their way quickly to the gate where Varric was already waiting with her advisors. The last one to show was Cassandra.

“Have a safe journey, Herald.” Josephine nodded to her.

 

“My agents have already arrived and are trying to protect the refugees. Go swiftly and safely.” Leliana informed her with a smile of her own.

 

“I look forward to your safe return.” Cullen bowed to her in respect, making Josephine and Leliana eyes meet as they hid cheshire grins.

 

They headed out and began the trip heading Southeast determination set in their frames as they traveled through the snow and down the mountain.

 

 

 

 

 

 

It was cold that night, a snowstorm beginning to make its presence known.

 

“We need to set up camp. We cannot travel through this storm.” Ayla said as she felt the energy of the storm forming. It was going to be a bad one. “We need to find a cave to rest in until it stops.”

 

Solas looked at her and asked, “how do you know this?”

 

Ayla turned her eyes to him, looking him straight in the eyes. “I can sense the energy from it. Can’t you?”

 

Surprise appeared on his face before he frowned. She was a mystery, of that he was certain. Her magic was different from most of the elves he had met on his journeys. She seemed to know things that only those of his People knew. How she was able to had him beyond curious, frustrating him to no end when she did something else. Like with this storm, she seemed to have sensed before even he himself had.

 

“Whatever we do, let’s do it quickly. I don’t want to be waiting here like sitting ducks.” Varric said as he came up to them, pulling Solas from his thoughts. They all nodded and began to search the side of the mountain for a place to rest. An hour later they stumbled upon a large cave big enough to set up their tents.

 

“These tents are what we have so we will be sleeping two a tent.” Cassandra told them as they began to set them up. The cave was large and would send in drafts from the approaching storm so they pitched up their tents for added warmth. “We should decide our sleeping arrangements. Herald, what is your preference?”

 

Ayla hesitated. She didn’t want to make anyone unhappy. She glanced at her companions debating. They all watched her expectantly and she met Solas’ eyes. She was still not fully sure of him and a bout of fear flared inside of her. Her heart pounded as she imagined him doing what the Templars had done to her. She shivered making him look at her in confusion and some concern. His right eyebrow raised questioningly, the scar distracting her, changing the image to another of him kissing her passionately. Her cheeks and ears flushed pink as she looked away _._ Her eyes rose back to his and she saw his eyes darken and take on a predatory look.  _Be careful of the wolf, she thought._  She narrowed her eyes in challenge at him as her decision was made. Ayla would not let him scare her and she looked at Cassandra.

 

“I’ll share with Solas.” She squeaked eyes darting uncertainly back at him. His reaction was veiled, showing nothing to her as she gauged his reaction. She saw nothing but passive acceptance in his features; his eyes not lifting to meet hers as he wordlessly gathered his things, dipping his head low to enter the unoccupied enclosure. She felt an uncomfortable flutter in her stomach, knowing it wasn’t just fear, and took a slow breath trying to settle her rattled nerves.

 

The fact that she did not trust him made her feel uncomfortable. It wasn’t just because of her past, though that played a big part in it, but it was also the fact that she knew he had his own agenda. However she would give him the benefit of the doubt for now since if anything, he seemed far too disinterested to expect anything untoward would happen in his presence, despite her fears.

 

The tent looked even smaller once she stuck her head in past the canvas flap. Solas rested on his knees, unfastening his belt before slipping off his vest. He tucked these items into a neat pile with his other possessions. She wondered how much he intended on taking off. The image that passed through her mind brought embarrassed warmth to her ears, filling her with a strange and tangled mess of curiosity and apprehension. She turned her gaze away, awkwardly spreading her bedroll out next to his, trying not to elbow him in the process. He silently shifted in an attempt to give her more room. It made things a little easier if she did not look at him, but she was no less aware of his presence. Undressing was a bit of a problem in the cramped space and she regretted not starting the process outside of the tent. “I hope you don’t mind me volunteering you like that.” She said with a nervous laugh, unfastening toggles as she spoke. “I would have asked you first but I was kind of put on the spot.”

 

“I do not mind.” He said quietly, slipping the jawbone necklace over his head. “I have slept in far more perilous conditions than sharing a tent with the famed Herald of Andraste.”

 

She peered at him as she slipped off her jacket, her lip curling slightly. “Do I detect a hint of sarcasm, Solas?”

 

His laugh was soft. Subdued. He flashed a brief smile. “Merely a hint? I did not think I was being that subtle.”

 

Her grin widened, some of her tension leaving her as she loosened the lacings on her boots. She felt herself relax a little as she gripped her heel, trying to peel her foot away from the sole. Shemlen shoes were tricky for her. She could never tell quite how to shift her ankle in order to free herself from them.

 

“So it seems we do both agree that I am not this Herald, then.” Ayla stated challengingly as she recalled their conversation from yesterday.

 

“No. I do not.”

 

“Well that’s a relief.” She said, shaking her head. “It’s good to know I am not entirely surrounded by Andrastians. This whole Herald business is starting to get on my nerves as you well know.”

 

“So you don’t believe you were chosen then?”

 

“Maybe I was. Something helped me survive the Fade. Perhaps there was even a bit of divine intervention in keeping this damn mark from killing me. But if it was a god, it certainly wasn’t this Maker.” He responded with little more than a low hum as she glanced over. There was something to his look she could not place. “Do you follow the gods of our people?”

 

He eyed her cautiously. “Would you think less of me if I said no?”

 

Ayla thought for a moment. She didn’t know if she truly believed in them either. Oh, she believed they had existed at one point but she knew they weren’t Gods. They were not as great as the legends made them out to be.

 

“No.” She replied after as she pulled off her other boot. “You are free to believe what you will. Just as I am.”

 

She didn’t know what possessed her to ask other than wanting to challenge him a bit.

 

“However, I do notice your scorn for my people. Are you allergic to Halla?”

 

“I have spent more than enough time with the Dalish. You are pretenders; repeating the same misinterpreted stories over and over.” He couldn’t seem to help himself from sneering at her, making her grin slyly as he took the bait.

 

“And so now you think we all are like that. Did you not think that maybe we hide what we do know from strange elves who randomly show up to our camps to impose his knowledge on us as though we are unsound savages?” She asked proudly with a gleam in her eyes that had Solas realizing that maybe he had indeed done just that. He could see the sharp intelligence floating in her eyes as she continued. “Maybe we wanted you to think that since you obviously were already prejudiced against us with the way your face turns up in disgust.”

 

His eyes flickered in confusion as he remembered that that was exactly how he had tried to view her People. But how she would know that confounded him. “How do you know this?”

 

“Though you have never visited my clan we have heard of the lone elf with no marks upon his face visiting some of our people.” She smirked at him. “All of the clans you have visited had much the same story to tell at the last Arlathvhen that we had six months ago. I didn’t place it until just now.”

 

The silence that fell between them slowly chased away the small amount of ease and amusement she had gained through speaking with him. Somehow the quiet made the space feel smaller. Cramped. It reminded her of the stranger that he was. Polite and arrogant though he may be, there was little she truly knew about him and that made her suspicious of his motives.

 

She stripped down until only her leggings and loose linen undershirt remained. She decided to keep her breast band on; despite the discomfort she felt sleeping in it. It seemed inappropriate to do otherwise. Solas stretched out on his bedroll, his hands gently folded against his stomach as he closed his eyes. She suspected his deep rhythmic breaths were some form of practiced meditation to slip into the Fade rather than the languid breaths of sleep. With his eyes closed, she allowed her gaze to linger on him. He was broad-shouldered for an elf, though his body was still lean in shape. Kneeling this close to him, she saw details she had not noticed before. A faint vein that trailed across his temple. His lips appeared thicker when his face was relaxed. She blushed suddenly at realizing she thought he was attractive, and she suddenly felt uncomfortable making such an observation in this context.

 

Ayla unfastened her braid and slowly unraveled her hair leaving half of it wavy and the other half straight. As she finished she felt a tight flare in her palm, nerve endings firing as the corrupted magic attempted to fight for dominance once again, creating a bizarre heat coming from the glowing mark on her hand. She hissed, cursing softly under her breath, letting go of her hair as she massaged it.

 

Solas’ eyes snapped open at her breath of pain. “Trouble with the anchor?”

 

She pressed her thumb hard against the mark, trying to ease the shooting pain beginning to travel up her arm. “It happens every now and then, though not quite as painful usually.” She explained as he sat up.

 

“May I?” He asked, indicating the mark with a gesture. She hesitated for a moment before moving her hand towards him, eyeing him warily. He cupped it in his palm, gazing intently as the low gleam of green light shone through her skin, already fading now from whatever had triggered its spark. He gently ran his finger over it, the glow brightening under his touch and she hissed.

 

“My apologies,  _da’len_ ,” he said, pulling his finger away. “I would like to try something, with your permission. I believe it might help.”

 

She nodded hesitantly. He placed his hand over hers, pressed as if to lace his fingers with her own but not completing the motion. She felt a warm vibrating sensation she was not familiar with. She could tell he was imbuing his touch with magic, but she could not identify the spell. There was a sudden soothing rush that flowed into her, like dipping her hand into a warm bath. She moaned at the feeling, enjoying the ember of it warming her. Within seconds he pulled away, dropping her hand and disconnecting her from that feeling.

 

Ayla left her eyes closed for a moment before she opened them, her green eyes glazed over. After a moment her thoughts cleared and she assessed her mark, noting that the pain was gone. “What did you do?”

 

“I simply numbed the sensation in the skin around the anchor.” He said, lying down once more. “It should keep you from feeling any pain until whatever triggered the mark dissipates.”

 

“ _Ma serannas_.” She murmured.

 

He closed his eyes again. “It was of no consequence.”

 

She shifted, lying down beside him. Even as she slid her body to the farthest edge of her bedroll, there was no way to position herself on her back without her arm pressing against his. She cleared her throat, her hands nervously trying to find a comfortable place to rest as she tried to relax. “I hope you don’t snore.” She said quietly.

 

That purchased her another small laugh. His eyes remained closed, though his lips did slip into an amused grin. “It has been a very long time since I have had someone to confirm such a trait. The last I heard, the answer was no. I do not.”

 

“Ah. Well. Lucky me.” She rolled onto her side, placing her back to him. Perhaps this could be more comfortable this way. Just act as if he wasn’t there. “ _On nydha_.”

 

“ _On nydha_.” He replied, smiling as she attempted to get comfortable.

 

Ayla sat back up knowing that if she slept she would have those nightmares again. She shuffled around for her pack making him curious. Solas opened his eyes to see her pull out a potion. When she uncorked it, the smell of it told him what it was. A sleeping draught. His brow furrowed as he wondered why she needed one.

 

“Can’t sleep?” He asked.

 

“I suffer from terrible night terrors.” She told him as she poured the contents into her mouth, grimacing at the taste. She wished she had tea at the ready.

 

“Oh.” He simply said and closed his eyes once more. He felt her lay back down beside him, once again trying to get comfortable making another smile appear on his face at the fact that she kept trying to keep to her bedroll.

 

Thirty minutes later her breathing was heavy, signaling that she was asleep. Though he lay in repose, attempting to release himself into sleep, his mind was persistently active. He did not know what to make of this elf. So far, he saw signs of promise. She had yet to show an unwillingness to cooperate with those around her – something that honestly surprised him, given his interactions with the Dalish. She was clearly not as closed-minded as he knew her people to be but she was extremely suspicious and skittish around him, and Cullen it seemed if the rumor he heard about her almost attacking the Commander were true. But these were only vague impressions, small fragments taken from brief observations. He would need to know more of her, to watch her in the coming days, to judge her character. He needed to know if the mark was safe with her.

 

The thought of a mortal channeling the power of his orb formed a pit in his stomach, a lingering worry that would not leave him. That kind of power could be easily abused. To suddenly find it lashed to the whims of some mortal elf was more than concerning. It was a potential disaster waiting to happen. He did not fear that she would not be able to control it. Quite the opposite. He feared what she may do once she learned how to bend it to her will. She had been given a powerful and dangerous gift, one she knew nothing of. Ignorance and power do not make good bedfellows and often lead to abuses that could not easily be undone. This he knew well. That is if it didn’t kill her first. It seemed her body was still rejecting it if the pain from the flare-ups were any indication. Though, she had accepted the power and he could see she was curious as to where it came from, making him panicky. He hoped she wouldn’t try to find the answer without him. If she did, she might find out about his true involvement in it. She was already suspicious of him.

 

It was why he had to study her closely.

 

He watched over her in those first days after she stumbled from the Fade. Curiosity tore at him, his mind racing to make sense of this new discovery. He tried to manipulate the anchor, to see if he could tap into the energy of his orb that had become inexplicably connected to her. Perhaps such a connection could prove useful in reacquiring the object. He dropped that angle of exploration quickly, discovering that it was dangerously simple to cause pain with only the slightest pull against the power that lay within her skin. He abandoned all further attempts to complete the task, focusing fully on easing her discomfort and keeping her alive. It was clear that she was a vessel now, no matter what either one of them thought of the predicament. She would be as necessary to his ends as he would be to hers.

 

He finally felt the weight of sleep take him away from his worries, the slow tug allowing him to sink into the Fade. He could feel her presence beside him even there. It was not the physical awareness of her body, but rather the closeness of her mind that drew his attention now. She was sleeping, but not dreaming since she had taken the sleep aid. He wondered again as to what type of nightmares would possess her to seek a potion for assistance in helping her rest. He knew he could break through the draught and invade her privacy but he thought better of it and moved on to delve into the lands they were currently in, hoping to find something interesting that could help him in his mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Her hairstyle.
> 
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/550846598158160130/


	5. Hinterlands Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayla and her companions begin their first mission in gaining power to restore order. They travel to the Hinterlands to meet this Mother Giselle despite Ayla's reservations. Her and Solas have some drama along the way as Ayla attempts to get to know him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emm’abelas-a mortified apology.
> 
> Ladarelan- Healer
> 
> Fendhis-common elf curse that can be used to say Shit or Fuck.
> 
> Ir abeles-heartfelt apology
> 
> Lethallan-female wording of clanmate.
> 
> da’ean-little bird
> 
> Lethallen-gender neutral of clanmate.

The first thing Solas was aware of was the feeling of warmth.

 

His consciousness pulled from the Fade slowly, pooling into his physical form. His breaths deepened gradually, taking in a soothing yet unfamiliar scent. Roses, elfroot, forest, and earthy. He could feel a weight against him, nestled around his side, pressing down on his chest; yet it did not leave him feeling pinned. It was reassuring. Enveloping and confusing.

 

His eyes drifted open, frowning in confusion. He looked down to see that Ayla lay halfway on top of him, her cheek against his chest, her knee wrapped over his own, one of her hands clutching his tunic. Her wavy hair fell loosely, spilling over his shoulder like the fur of the wolves he usually liked wearing as part of his armor, collecting against the side of his throat. He found he had returned the embrace in his unconscious state. Where her hand clutched at his clothing, his own rested over it, fingers curled against the curve of her loose fist. His other pressed against the bare skin of her lower back, pushed under the hem of her shirt. He could feel his ears and cheeks getting warm at how he found himself embracing her.

 

This was an unexpected development.

 

He suspected from her breathing that she was asleep. He slowly tilted his head, looking into her face for confirmation. Her features remained still, save for the small twitching of her lashes as her eyes moved beneath closed lids. He slowly removed his hand from her back, setting her shirt into its proper place. She stirred slightly. He was close enough he could hear her lips as they parted and she let out a soft, sleepy whimper.

 

His first instinct was to wake her and yet something stopped him. He wondered if he should allow her to stay like this for a time. There was nothing lurid in this desire. He had simply forgotten what such contact felt like. It felt good to have someone embracing him in such a way as tenderly as she did. It was tempting to allow it to remain for a few more moments. He watched her, studied how her face looked in repose. The way her button nose twitched. The way her vallaslin of forest green branches brushed along her cheekbones. The way her skin resembled the glowing of the moon. The way that her maroon red waves and fell in layers with the straight strands, giving her a wild look that for some reason he found attractive on her. A couple strands fell onto her cheeks giving her an innocent persona that charmed him. With a hesitant hand, he brushed the strands away, tucking them behind the crest of her ear. She stirred again, murmuring, tightening her grip on his tunic. He could not make out most of what she said, though he could distinctly hear the words _don’t go_ as she buried her face against him.

 

He wondered briefly who those words were intended for.

 

He held his hands away awkwardly as she continued to shift against him, her leg moving higher until he could feel the firm press of her thigh. He tensed as it came in contact with his groin. Solas gulped as his heart pounded at the light touch of her knee to him. He felt himself beginning to stiffen in slight arousal and he suddenly questioned his decision not to wake her.

 

“Lavellan,” he muttered, his voice halting and throaty from disuse. He cleared his throat, repeating her name more forcefully. His hand moved to her shoulder, giving it a small shake.

 

Sleep fell from her slowly at his gentle prodding. She took in a deep breath, her brow tightening into a scowl before her eyes opened. She looked around, puzzled as she slowly released her grip on his tunic.

 

Her gaze followed a path along his chest, slowly lifting to meet his eyes. “Solas?” He watched her sleepy confusion become swiftly replaced by wide-eyed, mortified embarrassment.

 

“Emm’abelas. I… I didn’t mean…” She stammered, pressing her hand hard against his chest, pushing herself back. The movement was inelegant, her leg still trapped between his as she rolled, but soon enough they were parted. She paused a moment, looking at him her whole head blushing almost as crimson as her hair, before assaulting the disorderly pile she’d made of her clothing the night before. “Sorry.” She said quickly, keeping her eyes on the corner of the tent as she threw on her jacket. “I wasn’t… I mean, I wasn’t trying to…”

 

He suppressed a smile of amusement, finding her blush utterly beautiful and charming. He had not seen her this flustered before and it did not appear to be a state she was used to. He opened his mouth to respond, but hesitated. It was a welcomed surprise. No. That wouldn’t come across the way he intended. He wasn’t really certain what he intended.

 

“Think nothing of it.” He said coolly, slowly lifting himself to his knees, picking through his belongings.

They were silent as they dressed themselves. He noted a rushed quality to her movements as she pulled on the outer layers of her clothing. Once, he caught her looking over at him, but her eyes quickly darted away, not to return. “I took no offense.” He said quietly, trying to reassure her. “You do not need to concern yourself with it.”

 

“I’m not.” She lied, throwing her boots on. She rose, quickly ducking out of the tent, leaving a number of her belongings behind.

 

In her absence, he allowed himself to grin, amused by the lack of subtlety in her attempt to flee. He could hear Cassandra greeting her, her voice lacking in warmth.

 

“Herald. Good, you are awake. I was about to check on you.” He shook his head as he finished readying himself. That would have been unnecessarily awkward if Cassandra had chosen to seek them out before they had detached themselves. It probably would have earned him a lecture about taking advantage of the Herald.

 

Such reprimands were as unnecessary as they were unfounded. He had no interest in the elf beyond her connection to his foci. Still, it had been a pleasant moment way to wake up, however unexpected.

 

 

 

 

 

Luckily the storm only lasted that night but it made traveling through the extra layer of snow more difficult, especially without the use of the horses. Ayla huffed as she trudged through the snow.

 

She was still mortified at having woken up cuddling Solas. Just thinking about it had her flushing again. She couldn’t even look him in the eyes all morning. Why had she turned to him in sleep? She wondered. During consciousness she was unsure of him, wary and somewhat intimidated by him. Ayla knew one thing though, and that was she found him fascinating.

 

Solas watched her as she tramped through the snow, her thoughts he could tell would occasionally flicker to how they had woken up with the way she would flush every so often. He didn’t blame her since he was doing the same except with him it was a frustration seeing as he was only here to find his orb and protect the anchor that was now embedded within the Dalish elf. It disturbed him greatly, because despite the rational thinking he found he wanted to cuddle with her like that again. He didn’t deny that he found her attractive, as he was a male who could clearly see her beauty even with those offensive marks on her face.

 

Ayla glanced at him for the first time since she had left the tent that morning when they stopped for lunch, feeling his gaze on her, making her uneasy. She smiled shyly at him as she handed him some bread and cheese. He nodded politely at her in thanks but ventured off to sit alone. Her face frowned, upset at his standoffish brush off. She huffed as she went in the opposite direction. She was beginning to think he didn’t like her since he never entered a conversation unless she came up to him. She sat down in the snow a few feet away from where they set everything to break for lunch.

 

Her butt began to numb from the wet snow beneath her and let heat palm into her hand, gently touching the snow where she sat. She smiled as she made the snow become a butt warmer without melting the snow, making her soaked. A simple spell using the element of fire, she drew from the earth and not her own mana. She began to eat and stared off at the valley below. She could see where the snow was beginning to thin and knew they were getting close to their destination. She could see green hills and trees in the far distance. She judged that they would be there by noon tomorrow. She couldn’t wait to be out of the snowy treeless mountains and into the forests once again.

 

Depression settled over her as she began thinking about her clan, missing them. Tears began to pool in her eyes as she remembered her sister’s lifeless eyes. Ayla would never see her get her vallaslin, become a proud hunter, or bond with the man her sister would eventually fall for. Hunger destroyed, she placed the food in the snow and brought her knees to her chest. She didn’t let the tears fall, not wanting to alert her companions but she allowed herself to just stare off in the distance sadly, resting her chin on her knees.

 

Solas tried to keep his gaze off her but when she huffed in irritation at him keeping his distance, and saw her go sit on her own farther away from him as she could get. He saw her gaze off into the distance but since her back was to him he couldn’t see her expressions. He did observe her putting down her food, not picking it up again as she brought her knees in. He got up after finishing his own meal and made his way over to her, not able to help himself, it seemed. He meant to apologize thinking she had lost her appetite at his rudeness but when he sat beside her he could see the tears glistening on her lashes. She stared off, not aware he was even there.

 

“Are you alright, Ayla?” He asked in concern for her. She looked at him in surprise, the tears clearing up instantly.

 

“I’m fine, _Ladarelan.”_ She said pulling her emotions back under her mask, concealing herself away. She smirked at him in an attempt to change the subject. “To what do I owe you for using my name?”

 

He frowned, thinking of when he used it and realized he just did. He chuckled lightly. “Well you did ask me to not call you the Herald, unless you want me to take it back.”

 

“No!” she scoffed, shaking her head intensely. Horror appeared on her face at the thought of him calling her that. “I just thought you would’ve called me Lavellan since you seem to want to keep our acquaintance completely professional. I have tried to talk to you on a number of occasions. Do you have a problem with me?”

 

Solas frowned at the question, looking at her. The elf studied him carefully, her eyes wide with fear of his answer. He could not determine what he could have done or said to inspire the remark. In fact, he’d made the conscious decision to say very little as they travelled wanting to distance himself.

 

“What gave you that impression?” he asked.

 

“Maybe the fact that you rarely ever have anything to say to me.” She told him as she lowered her head and began drawing in the snow. “I am almost always the one to start up a conversation which you quickly try to hurry through, like you can’t stand to be near me.

 

“So my silence is to be judged as animosity?” he asked. He felt warmth coming out of the snow underneath him, confusing him. He couldn’t understand how his bottom was dry and warm. “It seems I have not had to do much for you to form a poor opinion of me.”

 

“I don’t… I mean…” She huffed slightly, lips pursed as she clearly struggled to explain herself. “After we stabilized the Breach… when they started calling me Herald… It was as if suddenly everyone wanted to know everything about me. But not you. And we’ve been travelling for days now, just the four of us, and you still don’t seem to have any interest in speaking to me any longer than absolutely necessary. Did I do something to offend you?”

 

“Do you expect me to worship you as the others do?” he asked, still trying to find the source of the warmth. Ayla could see what he was doing and smiled secretly to herself as she continued to warm them both. She knew he would figure it out soon but decided to let him wonder for the absurdity of that question.

 

“Don’t put words in my mouth.” She snapped at him, hurt that he would even consider that. “Varric doesn’t worship me and he speaks to me all the time.”

 

“I am under the impression that Master Tethras enjoys listening to himself talk,” Solas said flatly.

 

“He does, I wont deny that.” She affirmed with a nod of her head. “But he also asks how I am generally doing and at least listens to our conversation without irritation or the need to hurry the conversation along. I am simply trying to get to know you; where are you from, who are you, what do you like to do other than dream walk the Fade?”

 

“There is little to tell,” he said, his posture straightening. “What I learned in my studies may help you. My childhood in a village to the north will not. It is as simple as that.”

 

“But-” Ayla knew the village up north comment was a lie and was letting that matter drop since it was not important but he instantly jumped on her, interrupting her as he had done on the few times she tried to strike up conversation with him.

 

“The fate of this world depends upon you,” he said, continuing down the path ahead of them. “To that end, I offer my aid. But my life before now is my own and should be of no interest to you.”

 

He could hear her frustration, the sharp breath being pushed slowly through her nose as she rose from her seat on the floor. The warm snow stopped immediately as she stood. He now knew that she had used a spell of some sort to keep herself warm and dry, and had kindly extended it to him when he sat next to her. He instantly felt the wet cold snow seep through his breeches. She shook her head angrily at him. “Never mind, Fadewalker. I shall leave you be from now on. I was only trying to become friends with you, but why bother?” She said as her face scrunched up in disgust, flinging her hands out in dismissal before she walked away.

 

Ayla steamed as she walked back up to where Cassandra and Varric were eating their lunch, chattering amicably.

 

“Are we ready to head back out?” She asked as she packed up her gear and re-strapped her staff on her back along with her pack.

 

The two nodded and quickly packed their own packs back up, sensing her need to get back on the road. She started walking without them down towards the valley she had seen.

 

Solas stared after her as he rose from the spot she had vacated a minute ago, confused at her response. Friends? That was all she was trying to do?

 

He sighed, guiltily as he realized he had offended her with his rude remarks. He went over the whole conversation once more as well as several of the previous ones as he packed up his own gear, now the last one to catch up. She did ask after his interests but he panicked at her question of where he was from and who he was. He followed after them.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Several hours later they made camp as it became too dark out to travel much longer despite Ayla’s insistence that they continue. The were out of the deep snow and officially in the Hinterlands where most of it was already melted.

 

They made camp in a forest of trees with a small clearing that kept them hidden from possible Templar and Mage camps. As soon as the tents were set up Ayla went out into the woods to hunt needing to get away from the frustrating elf. She was still mad and had pointedly ignored him the rest of the day making Cassandra and Varric look at each other. They wondered what the male elf had done that made her so angry but didn’t dare ask.

Solas followed her since she hadn’t brought her staff. He didn’t see how she could hunt without one but was surprised when he saw her already venturing back with three nug in her hands. She glared at him when she spotted him, eyes livid at seeing that he had followed her.

 

Ayla passed by him not even stopping as she walked back to camp. He fell in step behind her.

 

“Lavellan--” he began.

 

“Save it, Fadewalker. I don’t want to hear it.” She growled at him as she broke through the bushes that hid their camp.

 

She threw the nugs in front of the other two and sat down beside Varric. Ayla unsheathed a dagger she had hidden on her hip and began the process of skinning and removing the fat, non-edible limbs from the creature, surprising him as he realized that she had used it to hunt for the meal. The other two picked up the other two nugs and also began helping her. Once done they set them on the fire to roast them for dinner. Ayla cleaned her dagger and re-sheathed it as Cassandra broke the silence

 

 

“Leliana’s reports say that Scout Harding is awaiting us on a hill close to the refugee village about three hours from here.” She said pointing to their place on the map as she handed it to Ayla. The elf nodded her head in understanding as she turned the spit to cook the other side of the nugs.

 

Varric began making light jokes to try and bring up the mood but it was of little success. Ayla wasn’t in the mood and she quickly hurried through dinner before saying she would take first watch. The other two went to their tent wanting to get away from the tension rolling off of the two elves.

 

Ayla sat staring into the flames knowing he would try to talk to her once again. His scent rolled over her as he sat beside an hour after the other two went to bed. He smelled of elfroot, books, and spicy herbs that made her mouth water and her stomach clench with an unknown feeling.

 

“I’m sorry, Lavellan.” He said softly, his voice deep and gentle.

 

“You really don’t do this much, do you?” She asked her gaze still on the fire. Ayla refused to look up at him, her anger still radiating off her.

 

“I'm afraid you will have to be more specific,” Solas replied confused as to what she was referring to.

 

“This,” Ayla stressed, gesturing between the two of them. “Talking. With people. Outside of the Fade.”

 

“I prefer to spend my time beyond the Veil, when able.” He explained looking at her as she still stared at the fire. Her face was pink from the heat of the fire making her usually pale skin glow. She was breathtaking, he mused before shaking his head to stop the strange thoughts. “If you were to view the Fade as I do, you would begin to feel differently about the waking realm. But that is beside the point.” He looked forward scanning the tree line for more possible intruders. Ayla rolled her eyes at his comment about the Fade. He didn't know her, just what he saw her as. A proud Dalish with no opinions of her own. He assumed she was raised like the Clans he encountered. “I have no problem remaining awake as long as my obligations demand it.”

 

“Obligations?”

 

“To the Inquisition,” Solas explained. “And to you, of course.”

 

“To me? Why?” Oh, _Fendhis_ this elf was infuriating.

 

He glanced over to her. “Is it not obvious?”

 

Ayla huffed knowing what he was going to say next.

 

“You are an important asset, Lavellan. You may be the only weapon we have against the forces that threaten us.” Ayla rolled her eyes at this comment. Of course that was all she was. A means to an end, just like she was to everyone else across Thedas, whether they wanted her help or not.

 

“Hmm. An asset,” she echoed, eyes flaring as she looked at him for the first time since he began this butchered apology. “How amazing for you and _everyone_ else in Thedas. You really know how to make a girl feel special, don't you?”

 

“I am not attempting to…” He paused as she once again rolled her eyes before glaring at him. “Ah,” he muttered. “That was sarcasm.”

 

Ayla shook her head again, “I never meant to pry into your life. I was only trying to get to know you since we are to be working together and sharing the same tent for a time. I was being friendly in an attempt to make not only this mission but the incident this morning less…” She let the sentence fall off, again wondering why she was even bothering.

 

“Less what?”

 

“Awkward.”

 

He considered this for a moment, studying her features. He could see that once again he had offended her and that she was ready to flee from him again. “Do I make you uncomfortable, Lavellan?”

 

The air rushed out of her lungs at his question. “I…Uh…” She closed her eyes her heart beginning to pound as she tried to explain. “I don’t trust easily and for some reason you make me both suspicious and drawn to you.”

 

Solas’ eyebrows rose in surprise at her statement. “What reason have I given you to be suspicious of me?”

 

She laughed nervously, fear glazing her eyes. “Like I was trying to explain, I have a hard time trusting people due to things that happened in recent months. You, I know have a hidden agenda.”

 

Solas gulped as she told him this. Panic flared up along with admiration to her for her superior instincts. “My reasons for helping you are my own.” He said, a hint of threat in his voice. His eyes darkened making the threat more clear.

 

“I never asked you to tell me your motivation for why you are here. I am just telling you that I see you and know to be cautious around you, except when I am sleeping apparently.” She told him nervously, eyes wandering everywhere but at him. “On the subject of me asking about your past, well that was me trying to get to know you in the sense that I find your stories of the Fade fascinating since I too have an interest in it. I am always wanting to discuss about things I have myself dabbled in, maybe learn about new magics and apply them to my own. I just wanted a friendship with you since we are stuck in this chaos, together. A friend who shares my interests at least somewhat.”

 

Ayla rose from her seat ready to seek a moment to herself to get away from the confrontation of this conversation. It was once again becoming a fruitless chat that wasted her breath. She began walking away but felt his hand on her wrist, pulling her back to face him.

 

He was standing as well, gazing at her intently. “ _Ir abelas, Lethallan”_

 

His voice was low, seductive and it sent shivers down her spine and made her heart pound. She could see that he truly meant his apology this time, and that he was attempting to make it right. Solas felt her pulse speed up a little and a moment of confusion flowed into him.

 

“I would be honored to talk to you more about my journeys into the Fade.” He said gently, making her stomach flutter. Confusion spread through her but she kept her face neutral, refusing to let him see how much he affected her. “What would you like to know?”

 

“What made you start studying the Fade?” Ayla asked, with genuine interest that surprised him.

 

“While growing up in a village to the north, it held little interest to a young man.” He found himself sharing. “Especially one gifted with magic, but as I slept spirits of the Fade showed me glimpses of wonders I had never imagined. I treasured my dreams. Being awake out of the Fade became troublesome.”

 

“Did spirits try to tempt you?”

 

“No more than a brightly colored fruit does to make you want to eat it.” He explained. “I did learn how to defend myself with more aggressive spirits and how to interact safely with the rest. I learned hot to control my dreams with full consciousness. There was so much I wanted to explore.”

 

“I gather you didn’t spend your entire life dreaming.”

 

“No. Eventually I was unable to find new areas within the Fade”

 

“Why?” Ayla asked but she needn't have. She already knew the answer. She let him answer anyway, wanting to hear his reasons.

 

“Two reasons; first, the Fade reflects the world around you. Unless I travelled I would never find anything new. Second, the Fade reflects and is limited by our imaginations. To find interesting areas, one must be interesting.” He smirked, as if he were enjoying a private joke one she nearly smiled at.

 

“Is this why you joined the Inquisition?”

 

Solas scowled at her, eyes once again turning dark with threat. Ayla flushed and looked away nervously making him soften as he realized she was truly curious and not wanting to know his agenda. “No, I joined because we are all in terrible danger. If our enemies destroyed the world, I would have nowhere to lay my head while dreaming in the Fade.”

 

“I wish you luck.”

 

“Thank you,” he nodded his head, pleased at her reaction. “In truth, I have enjoyed experiencing more of life to find more of the Fade.”

 

“How so?”

 

“You train your will to control magic to withstand possession. Your indomitable focus is an enjoyable side benefit.” He gazed at her, eyes gleaming with sensual promise, an idea as to why her pulse had sped up before. He decided to test his theory and enjoy himself at the same time, unable to resist. “You have chosen a path whose steps you do not dislike because it leads to a destination you enjoy, as have I.”

 

“Indomitable focus?” She questioned. Ayla felt confused inside. He was now flirting with her when just a few minutes ago he had offended her.

           

“Presumably, I have yet to see it dominated.” His eyes sparked, now giving way to a predatory stare as he gazed intently at her. “I imagine the sight would be…fascinating.” A wicked smirk graced his face as he said this.

 

Ayla’s heart flipped and pounded rapidly in her chest. Solas could feel her pulse speed up and a warmth of satisfaction flared inside him that his theory was correct. He felt thrilled that he could affect this woman so.

 

“I-ah, better go get my rest.” She stuttered as she pulled her hand away from him.

 

“Of course. I shall take over keeping watch, _da’len_.” He said smoothly, bowing his head to hide his smirk.

 

She fled into the tent, leaving him smiling after her. She was certainly more interesting and surprising then he had believed. She had surprised him with her interest in his journeys and though she had wanted to know about his life growing up she hadn’t pressed him like he had first assumed earlier that day.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The next morning had Ayla awaking to him cuddling her back with his arm around her waist holding her to his chest. His breath was whooshing softly on her neck. She blushed as she wondered if this was how he awoke to her yesterday.

 

Ayla debated whether to wake him up but decided she would just try to dislodge herself from his hold. She picked up his arm gently and attempted to extricate herself from him, only to be pulled tighter against him. She felt herself begin to panic at his hold as memories of being bound and helpless, taken against her will forced its way into her brain. Her breathing escalated as she clawed at his arm to let her go. Tears streamed down her face, remembering the pain of the man’s painful thrusts. A sob erupted from inside her.

 

Solas came awake suddenly. One minute he was dreaming happily in the Fade enjoying the history the Hinterlands revealed to him and the next he was awake grumpy at being interrupted. Until he took in his bearings and found the Herald sobbing in panic within his arms. She clawed at his arm trying to break his hold. He let her go and she rolled away urgently, chest heaving with massive panic.

 

Solas found himself slightly hurt at her sudden need to get away until he saw the look of tormented fear upon her face. This wasn’t about him, he realized, but about something she had been through. It was much like when he had unintentionally scared her and she reflexively defended herself. It was clear she had been through something and it was what caused her panic.

 

He sat up and scooted over to her gently. “You’re okay. You are safe, _da’ean_.” He cooed softly to her. taking her hand tenderly in his hand squeezing it lightly in a gesture of comfort.

 

Ayla looked up at him and became mortified, intensifying her panic.

 

Solas shushed her and brought his hands to her cheeks brushing at her tears. “Don’t be embarrassed, _da’ean_. I am here if you need me. I am sorry if I scared you.” He told her kindly as he pulled her into him, letting her feel the comfort he was trying to offer. Her breathing began to slow but she still sobbed, soaking his tunic with her tears. Cassandra poked her head in intent on waking them. Her eyes widened at him and he shook his head telling her to leave. She nodded in understanding, but not before narrowing her eyes at him wondering if he was the reason behind her tears.

 

After awhile her tears subsided and she rose from him her eyes avoiding his. “I’m sorry.”

 

“You have nothing to apologize for.” He told her lifting her chin to meet his gaze. “I only wonder as to the reason you suffer from attacks such as this.”

 

Her eyes closed in pain and fear, her body shivering from whatever memories plagued her. “I can’t talk about it. It is too recent and fresh though I wonder if I ever will be able to.” She answered with a shaky breath.

 

“I understand, _Lethallan_.” He said, his blue yes trapping her. She stared in them and relaxed fully in his presence for the first time, feeling safe. “Know that I will be here if you need to talk.”

 

He withdrew gently and began to pack up his things keeping her in his sights, making sure she was okay. Ayla composed herself and began doing the same, pulling out her Keeper Robes intent on wearing them now that they were in a warmer climate. The robes were dark green and gold Solas noted before averting his eyes as she began to undress, even though her back was facing him. She put on a matching gold breast band and he couldn’t help but watch from the corner of his eye, her form pleasing to him more than he’d like to admit. She had more markings on her back, symbols he wasn't familiar with. He squinted to try to get a better view of the one on her lower back but she was moving too much to do so. Ayla was still wearing her green leggings that matched the shem armor she had previously wore. Her robes came on next reaching all the way to her ankles. When she turned he observed that it clasped down at her stomach leaving her breast band and a portion of her torso in view. She sat back down and pulled on her boots. She stood back up and dug into her pack bringing out a pair of daggers and attaching them to her hips on her leggings.

 

This confused Solas since these were daggers rogues equipped themselves with rather than a mage. She felt his eyes on her and looked up at him, eyebrow raised in a question.

 

“Why are you equipping daggers?” He found himself asking, his curiosity plaguing him.

 

Ayla smiled secretively at him, amusement sparkling in her emerald eyes. “I have more skills then just that of a mage, _Lethallen_.” She answered him mischievously before strapping her staff to her back. She rolled up her bedroll and attached it to her pack before adding it to her back as well. She lifted the tent’s entrance flap, looked back at him, emerald eyes soft. “Thank you.” She said and exited the tent leaving him to stare after her in wonder.

 

The Herald was proving to be a challenging person to figure out. Most people in this world were not as lively as she was. She felt things deeply it seemed. He smiled tenderly as he finished packing his own gear up and followed her out.

 

Cassandra eyed them as they rushed through breakfast, wondering what had happened that had her clinging to the elf in tears. Solas met her eyes and walked over to her.

 

“She has suffered through something recently and she awoke in a panic.” He whispered to her, lying somewhat. “She wouldn’t tell me what it was but it is clear it still haunts her strongly.”

 

The Seeker nodded in understanding as they stared at the elf woman who was chatting with Varric. She wouldn’t press and neither would he, but they would watch her closely in case she needed them.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

They packed up quickly and headed out towards the camp where Scout Harding awaited their arrival. It took about three hours to get there, with them arriving around noon.

 

“The Herald of Andraste! I’ve heard the stories. Everyone has. We know what you did at the Breach.” A heavily armored female dwarf said as they walked up. “It’s odd for a Dalish elf to care what happens to everyone else. But you’ll get no back talk here. That’s a promise. Inquisition Scout Harding at your service. I—all of us here—we’ll do whatever we can to help.”

 

“Dalish do care what happens to everyone else but only in the way that it might effect us.” Ayla said snippily.

 

“Harding, huh?” Ever been to Kirkwall’s Hightown?” Varric asked before the female dwarf dug herself more into a hole.

 

“I can’t say I have. Why?”

 

“You’d be Harding in…oh, never mind.” He said as he laughed at a private joke, bringing a grin to Ayla’s face as she got the meaning. Cassandra groaned and rolled her eyes at him.

 

“I’m starting to worry about these “stories” everyone’s heard.” Ayla said with amusement.

 

“Oh, there’s nothing to worry about. They only say you are the last great hope for Thedas.” Harding informed her.

 

“Oh, wonderful.” Ayla replied sarcastically.

 

“The Hinterlands are a good place to start fixing things. We came to secure horses from Redcliffe’s old horsemaster. I grew up here and people always said Dennett’s herds are the strongest and fastest this side of the Frostbacks. But with Mage-Templar fighting getting worse, we couldn’t get to Dennett. Maker only knows if he’s even still alive.” Harding briefed her. “Mother Giselle is at the Crossroads helping refugees and the wounded. Our latest reports say that the war’s spread there, too. Corporal Vale and our men are doing what they can to protect the people, but they wont be able to hold out very long. You best get going. No time to lose.”

The dwarf walked off as Ayla and her companions stopped to rest for an hour. They ate lunch quickly an unloaded their extra baggage like their bedrolls. They would return to the camp after their meeting with Giselle. Ayla decided to leave her pack behind wanting her back to be free should she need to get to her staff faster. She packed a few potions into her robes and they set off down the hill, collecting elfroot along the way.

 

The Crossroads weren’t far and they could all hear the fighting going on. They quickly got their weapons ready before running around the corner and jumping into the fight to help the refugees. Fear and anger rippled up Ayla’s body as a Templar rushed at her with his shield. With a cry of vengeance, she let loose with ice, freezing him where he stood, killing him instantly. Solas watched her with admiration as she only targeted the Templars with a series of spells. Her skill was advanced and beyond impressive. Even to the two non-mages looked at her in awe as they battled their own targets. In a matter of minutes the situation was under hand, thanks in large part to Ayla’s determination.

 

The men that helped fight with them came forwards right hands in a fist above their hearts as they showed Ayla their respect and gratitude. They then lead her up some stairs to a hut that housed the wounded. Mother Giselle was kneeling down beside a man dressed in the ridiculous robes of the Chantry. She was helping the man by trying to urge him to accept a mage’s healing care but the man was resistant. Finally, the man allowed the mage to help him freeing the Mother to stand.

 

“Mother Giselle, I presume?” Ayla asked in a formal greeting.

 

“I am. And you are the one they’ve been calling the Herald of Andraste.” She said as she turned to look at her.

 

“What you said to that soldier…”

 

“We do not teach that magic is evil. We teach that greed is evil—and does not only corrupt mages.” The Mother explained with her hands behind her back. “But I did not ask you to come simply to debate with me.”

 

“Then why am I here?”

 

“I know of the Chantry’s denouncement, and I am familiar with those behind it.” They walked through the huts. “I won’t lie to you: some of them are grandstanding, hoping to increase their chances of becoming the new Divine. Some are simply terrified. So many good people, senselessly taken from us…”

 

Ayla looked at the mother sadly. She knew of what a good many of them felt having been through a situation similar already. Solas listened closely as he followed behind a few paces back. He was helping some of the wounded they passed as he listened.

 

“I know how it feels. What happened was horrible.” Ayla replied, grief dripping from her soft voice.

 

“Fear makes us desperate, or for many gives them a reason to act out their darkest desires. But hopefully not beyond reason.” Mother Giselle offered as she saw a torrent of emotions upon the elf’s face. This one has had trauma already dealt to her. More than what happened at the Conclave, the Mother thought. “Go to them. Convince the remaining Clerics you are no demon to be feared. They have heard only frightful tales of you, give them something else to believe.”

 

“But I am an elf, a race most consider beneath them. They want to execute me and you think I should just walk up to them?” Ayla scoffed, narrowing her eyes in suspicion.

 

“You are no longer alone. They cannot imprison or attack you.”

 

“They could try.”

 

“Let me put it this way: you needn’t convince them all. You just need some of them to doubt.” Giselle offered a sly smile appearing on the older woman’s face. “The power is their unified voice. Take that from them, you receive the time you need.”

 

“You make it sound so simple.” Ayla said her brow scrunching in a thoughtful frown as she weighed the Mother’s words, trying to find faults or traps within them.

 

“I honestly don’t know if you’ve been touched by fate or sent to help us… but I hope.” The woman admitted. “Hope is what we need now. The People will listen to your rallying call, as they will listen to no other. You could build the Inquisition into a force that will deliver us… or destroy us. I will go to Haven and provide Sister Leliana the names of those in the Chantry who would be amenable to a gathering. It is not much but I will do whatever I can.” The mother walked down the steps and was escorted to Haven to get their safely.

 

Solas approached her gently not wanting to startle her as she watched the Mother leave with the men.

 

“Do you believe that it will help?” He asked, interested in her take on the Mother’s words.

 

“I don’t know to be honest. Everything about the Chantry frightens me. They have always been nothing but hateful to my People. The Templars used to come to our camps to try to steal the young we had that possessed magical talents. They would try to force them into the Circles. Now…” A whirlwind of emotions flickered on her face as he studied her. Fear, grief, and anger were the most telling emotions that darkened her eyes.

 

“And Now?” Solas pressed gently.

 

Ayla looked at him but shook her head. She wasn’t wanting to share her burdens. Her face screwed up in determination locking away her past. “Now we try to make things right.” She said fiercely, surprising him with her sudden strength.

 

She walked away from him heading in the direction Cassandra had gone to talk to the Corporal. There she learned about the where to find the Horsemaster and the problems the refugees were facing with the war. No food, or blankets made it hard for the refugees to make a full recovery. With that knowledge the party headed back up to camp to sleep and start back out in the morning.

 

 

 

 

Over the next several weeks Ayla and her companions cleared out the Rogue Templars and the Mages, closed more rifts, and helped get supplies for the refugees. And now she had just secured horses for the Inquisition with that being one of the last things she had to do. With that all accomplished the party all rode back to Haven ready to regroup with her advisors.

 

During those weeks she and Solas had become fast friends, with them always talking about magic or the Fade journeys Solas had experienced. Ayla still didn’t trust him as much, still suspicious with his motivations for joining the Inquisition but she let it go for now, just wanting to enjoy his companionship.

 

They arrived back to Haven a month and half after leaving, finding the once vacant village bubbling with all the people she had recruited from the Hinterlands. Pride in their success made the homecoming much more happier for her and Cassandra.

 

That night after unloading all of their supplies they had gathered while in the Hinterlands, Ayla went to her now foreign hut to sleep away the soreness of the journey. They decided to rest a few days before discussing Mother Giselle’s contribution and whether or not to go through with it.

 

But that was for another day.


	6. Val Royaux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayla and her party travel to Val Royeux to meet with the Chantry clerics only to find that Lord Seeker Lucius is there denouncing the Chantry and the Inquisition altogether. With no surprise Ayla and her gang prepare to leave the golden city but are given invitations by two people who have an interest in joining the cause.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter is my take on the meeting with Lady Vivienne and her party. In it we experience slight smut in the form of masturbation.

That following week found Cassandra, Solas, Varric and Ayla headed to Val Royeux to speak with Mothers. As she left Haven a feeling of dread settled within her stomach, fear simmering secretly behind her mask, so no one would detect it.

 

When they got there a week and a half later the feeling got worse but was forgotten as Ayla looked around in awe at the city that had been meant for her people. She didn’t know what to make of such a place with the grand blue and gold buildings, flowers, statues lavishness everywhere you could turn your head. As they crossed the bridged Ayla could hear the Chantry’s bells ring out, Solas watched Ayla turn every which way, eyes wide with wonder, trying to look at it all. He found himself smiling at the innocence of it.

 

“The city still mourns!” Cassandra said from her right also smiling at the elf’s bewilderment.

 

People passed by, heavily closed in overly fancy attires and their faces covered. _Why would they cover their faces? Wouldn’t they want people to look at them?_ A woman gasped backing up seeing them all walk around freely without shame especially an Elf!

 

Varric looked at Cassandra, “Just a guess Seeker but I think they all know who we are!”

 

Cassandra sighed as they passed through the gates, “Your powers and skills of observations never fail to impress me Varric.”

 

An Inquisition scout met them at the gate and fell to one knee, “My lady Herald!”

 

Cassandra recognized her, “Your one of Leliana’s people! What have you found?”

 

The scout looked at Cassandra, “The Chantry Mothers await you and so do a great many Templars!”

 

Cassandra seemed surprised, “there are Templars here?”

 

The scout nodded, “People seem to the think the Templars will protect them from the Inquisition! They are gathering on the other side of the Market, I think that is where the Templars intend to meet you!” The scout rose to her feet.

 

Cassandra walked further in, “Only one thing to do!” The others followed her, “They wish to protect the people from us?” Cassandra seethed.

 

Ayla knew this was coming, “We knew to expect some kind of reaction.”

 

Cassandra looked at her, “I didn’t think the Templars would make an appearance!”

 

The scout looked at Cassandra, “Maybe the people are assuming what the Templars will do! I have heard of NO concrete plans!”

 

Varric looked at them, “Do you think the order has returned to the fold maybe? To deal with us upstarts?”

 

Cassandra looked at Varric, “I know the Lord Seeker Lucius, I can’t imagine him coming to the Chantry not after all that has occurred.”

 

Ayla didn’t like the sound of any of it, the uneasy feeling all but pulsating in her head now. “So the potential for trouble has increased by two fold!”

 

Cassandra nodded, “Perhaps” she looked at the Scout, “Return to Haven, inform them what has happened in case we are delayed.”

 

The scout bowed; “As you say my lady” she then left.

 

Ayla walked into the middle of square uncertain of what she would find. Once there she walked up to a platform where a Chantry Mother spoke, “Good people of Val Royeux! Hear me!” She had her arms raised up, “Together we mourn our Divine, her naïve and beautiful heart silenced by treachery! You wonder what will become of her murderer.”

 

The Mother looked at Ayla, “Well wonder no more! BEHOLD! The so-called Herald of Andraste, _claiming_ to rise where our beloved fell! We say this is a false profit! The Maker would send no _elf_ in hour of need!”

 

Ayla was in agreement, “Enough! I never claimed to be this Prophet. I am simply trying to close the Breach, it threatens us all!”

 

Cassandra looked at the crowd, “It’s true! The Inquisition only seeks to end this madness before it’s too late!"

 

Ayla looked off to the side seeing a group of soldiers coming, the Mother pointed to them “It’s already too late!” It was the Templars, they had come at last. They were walking up to the stage. Ayla felt her blood run cold as she recognized several of them. Some of these men were the men who had slaughtered her clan. Fear punched her hard making her body begin to shake and her breaths became panicked. Solas observed her and saw the change in her instantly as her face paled worse than was natural. She looked as if she had seen a ghost. He looked between her and the Templars. Whatever had happened to her before had something to do with the Templars, confirming his guesses of the conversation he had overheard when she was talking to Mother Giselle in the Hinterlands.

Solas walked up behind her and whispered in her ear as he took her hand, squeezing it in support. “Don’t show your fear, _da’len_. Don’t let them win.”

 

Ayla calmed slightly at his voice and took a deep breath making sure her emotions were hidden behind a polite mask. She squeezed his hand in return to thank him. She focused her attention back on the stage.

 

The Mother had a huge look of relief on her face “The Templars have returned to the Chantry! They will face this Inquisition and the people will be saved once more!"

 

The Mother watched the leader of the Templars carelessly pass her. Another Templar punched her in the head, knocking her to the floor. Ayla didn’t like it one bit, she thought it was a shameful display of greedy power. What sort of madness was this? Disgust and loathing screwed up on her face as she watched the man walk proudly as if he owned the place replacing all of her fear, turning it to instant anger.

 

Ayla watched the leader console another Templar who seemed troubled by the act. “Steel yourself! She is beneath us!” The young Templar looked at the Mother ashamed at the actions of his brother in arms. She made a note to have Cullen approach him later. She didn’t find him threatening and could see that the man didn’t approve of what the others were doing with their power.

 

Ayla rushed forward, the loathing dripping from her voice as she demanded, “what’s the meaning of this?”

 

The Leader looked at the mother for a split second before settling on her. “Her claim to authority is an insult! Much like your own!” He looked at Ayla disgusted as he left the stage.

 

Cassandra met up with him, “Lord Seeker Lucius? It’s imperative that we speak with you!”

 

The Lord Seeker had no interest in talking to her ,“You will not address me!”

 

Cassandra looked at him confused, “Lord Seeker?” He didn’t even bother to look at her “Creating a heretical movement, raising up a heathen elf as Andraste’s prophet! You should be ASHAMED!”

 

The Lord Seeker finally looked at them, “YOU SHOULD ALL BE ASHAMED! The Templars failed no one by leaving Chantry to purge the Mages!” He pointed at them, “YOU are the one who have failed! You have leashed our righteous swords with doubt and fear! If you came to appeal to the Chantry, you are too late! The only authority that deserves respect is MINE!”

 

Ayla didn’t fear the men any longer. In fact she was trying very hard to resist the urge to strangle this leader “We are only here for aid in closing the Breach. I never wanted or claimed this title. It was forced upon me despite my refusals.”

 

The Lord Seeker looked at Ayla a if she was a bug, “Oh the Breach is indeed a real threat but you certainly have no power to do anything about it. An Elf has no power... as it should be.”

 

The young Templar from earlier approached him, “Lord Seeker! What if she really _was_ sent by the Maker? What if…?”

 

Another Templar approached him, “You’re called to a higher purpose! Do not question!” The man pushed him back ignoring her altogether, The Lord Seeker looked at the Young Templar “I will make the Templar Order a power that stands alone against the void!” The dark-skinned man didn’t look convinced and walked away.

 

The Lord Seeker gave Ayla a firm look, “We deserve recognition, Independence! You have shown me nothing and the Inquisition less than nothing! Templars! Val Royeux is unworthy of our protection, we march!”

 

The Templars moved out as Varric walked up to the others. “Charming fellow isn’t he!”

 

Cassandra couldn’t believe it, “Has Lord Seeker Lucius gone mad?”

 

Ayla knew he wasn’t worth it. The young one however she hoped Cullen could help him join the cause. “Do you know him very well?”

 

Cassandra looked at her, “He took over the Seekers of Truth two years ago after Lord Seeker Lambert’s death. He was always a decent man, never gave into ambition and grandstanding. This is very unusual and bizarre.”

 

Ayla wasn’t surprised about the Templars reaction, having already seen what they had been turned into with the massacre of her clan. “It doesn’t look like we are going to get the Templars to help us after all, as I had suspected.”

 

Ayla wasn’t very broken up about it, which had Cassandra looking at her, “I wouldn’t write them off so quickly. There must be some in the order who have seen what he has become. Either way we should first return to Haven and inform the others.”

 

Ayla ignored her as she walked over to the wounded Mother, “Are you alright? Can I help you?”

 

The woman looked at her, “You would help me after all that has been said?”

 

Ayla smiled gently, “Yes, what he did was unjust and an abuse of power. Proof that order must be restored by a third party to end this chaos.”

 

The Mother looked at Ayla, “Just tell me one thing! Do you truly believe you are the Maker’s chosen?”

 

Ayla smiled at her kneeling down next to her, gently touching the back of her head. She let a soft healing energy help the Mother’s wound “No, I don’t. At least not in the way the world seems to believe.”

 

Solas looked at her his eyebrows scrunched into a frown of curiosity as to what she believed. He remembered their conversation a month ago about this subject. She was continually surprising him.

 

The Mother looked at her surprised by the honesty of Ayla’s answer “That is surprisingly more comforting than you might imagine. I suppose it is out of our hands now. We shall all see what the Maker plans in the days to come.”

 

Ayla pulled her hand back after the Mother’s wound was healed. “It’s not too late! You can help us stop us stop this madness if you get the Mothers and the Chantry to join us!”

 

Ayla then stood up and left, Solas walked next to her, “You revealed yourself to be a mage to her, do you think that was wise?”

 

Ayla looked at Solas, “She was injured, if I had left her like that then everything they had said about me in their minds would have been true. I didn’t want that. Maybe now knowing I’m a mage maybe they will think more kindly of us!” Solas was taken back on how clever that was.

 

Ayla had enough of Val Royeux and began to walk out but an arrow landed in front of her with a message. Friends of Red Jenny? Hmm, might be worth looking into. She thought. They walked around to find all the other clues and decided to investigate it before leaving. As she was heading to the meeting place a man in a green mage robe approached her with an invitation. Man was she popular all of a sudden she mused as she once again headed to the meeting spot to meet this Red Jenny.

 

Chaos erupted as she entered into the location. A joker looking man attacked her, thinking he had been caught in whatever he was doing. An arrow shot him straight in the back as a female elf appeared from out of nowhere. She had her blonde hair cut super short, much like Cassandra’s style. Her eyes were almond shaped, skin a peachy pale with a hint of pink. She had freckles sprinkled all over her cheeks and her lips were wide and thin. Her body was skinny much like all the elves and she wore a deep red tunic the accentuated her curves with the ugliest color of yellow Ayla had ever seen.

 

After the men were all dead, the elf approached and spouted strange nonsense before finally getting to her point. She wanted to join the Inquisition and was offering her spies The Red Jenny’s. She introduced her self as Sera, a city elf who loved trouble. Ayla didn’t see any reason for her not to join and so accepted her offer and sent her off to Haven.

 

           

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The next location was a lot more interesting since the moment Ayla entered there was all sorts of strange scents wafting into her nose. She recognized them to be the heady scents of sex. Her blood began to sing with arousal, her breathing accelerating a bit. She kept her face neutral not wanting to give herself away.

 

It changed when she approached the center of the room when a pompous overstuffed peacock insulted her. “The Inquisition? What a load of pig shit?” He sneered as he came down a set of grand stairs. “And led by an Elven Heathen too!”

 

The man began to pull out a dagger about to attack but he was frozen before such an attack could occur, however, as a dark-skinned beautiful woman walked down a set of stairs.

 

“My Dear Marquis, how unkind of you to insult this woman, whom I have invited here as my guest.” The woman reprimanded as she walked down the same set of stairs he had just vacated. “You know such rudeness is intolerable.”

 

“Madam Vivienne, I humbly beg your pardon!”

 

“You should.” The sexual hint was unmistakable, as well as the threat of death that came from her voice. “whatever am I going to do with you, my dear?”

 

The man stayed quiet, fear in his eyes at the threat. They widened further as the woman asked her what she wanted done to him, being she was the one insulted.

 

Ayla didn’t care to be honest and said as much. Vivienne let him go with a warning. Ayla just wanted to leave since her blood throbbed with the musky scents filling her nose. She felt herself grow warm in her core, aroused by the party. Her clan was always open about sex unless you found your soul mate but until then the elves were promiscuous in their flirting and attentions. She herself had never given in to the orgies but did enjoy a naughty dance here and there on nights of celebration. She would always go find a place in private to take care of her needs later in the night. She believed she should stay pure for her one love and had tried.

 

Ayla cleared her throat beginning to feel giddy with her arousal. Solas turned his head to her, observing her body. She blushed, mortified that he was trying to gauge her reaction. She saw his wickedly amused grin at her from the corner of her eye and flush as images of that grin invaded her mind shooting more heat to her core.

 

The woman invited her to walk with her and Ayla sighed in relief that she could escape Solas’ scrutiny for a few minutes. She didn’t know why he effected her so. He scared her and aroused her, of that she was certain as she now recognized the strange flutterings she had been feeling over the past month and a half. She refused to acknowledge more than that however.

 

“I’m delighted you could attend this little gathering. I’ve so wanted to meet you.” Vivienne said as they walked up the stairs. She could still feel his gaze watching her and a shiver went down her spine as she wondered what he would look like naked. Her voice was low and sensual as she asked the reason for her invite.

 

“Allow me to introduce myself first. I am Lady Vivienne, First Enchanter of Montsimmard and Enchantress to the Imperial Court.” The woman began.

 

“Your….Salon has certainly exceeded my expectations so far.” Ayla said with a wicked gleam in her eyes.

 

Vivienne laughed heartily. “Ah, you are referring to the orgy that permeates the air. I hope it doesn’t offend you.”

 

“Hardly.” Ayla smirked smugly as continued. “The Dalish could put your party to shame. When we celebrate, well…you get the picture.”

 

“Well I am glad I could entertain you.”

 

“Ah, but now I need to compose myself so as not to embarrass myself in front of my companions.” Vivienne grinned at her.

 

“Your elven friend seems to have noticed.” She observed.

           

“Don’t remind me.” Ayla groaned with frustration.

           

“Well why not act on the attraction between you?”

 

“It’s complicated.” Ayla’s face fell as her past tried to push its way into her mind. Vivienne saw a touch of fear and pain on her face, a face she had seen on many of the circle mages as some of the Templars abused them during the uprising. This woman had a past, and she felt a protectiveness towards her.

 

Wanting to get off the topic, Ayla asked. “Why did you want me to come here this evening?”

 

“I wanted to meet face to face. It is important to consider ones connections carefully.” Vivienne began. “With Divine Justinia dead, the Chantry’s in shambles. Only the Inquisition might restore sanity and order to our frightened people. As the leader of the last loyal mages of Thedas, I feel it only right to lend my assistance to your cause.”

 

“The Inquisition humbly accepts your support.” Ayla curtsied to the Enchantress.

 

“Oh, what a delightful woman you are. I look forward to seeing how you will change the world, My Dear.” Vivienne smiled. “I have rooms prepared for you and your companions. I will head back with you on the morrow. Please enjoy the rest of the party. You don’t have to join in on the impish behavior in the below rooms. There is a dance floor located in my ballroom where several of the guests are dancing.”

 

“Thank you, Lady Vivienne.” Ayla said as they reentered to room she had been in before. She saw her companions waiting awkwardly, feeling out of place. Ayla grinned in amusement but the smile was knocked off her face as she and Solas locked eyes. Ayla gulped at the heat that slammed back into her in a rush. She focused her gaze on Cassandra and flushed as she reached the bottom of the stairs. Cassandra looked at her expectantly. “We have ourselves a new recruit. Lady Vivienne has joined our cause. She has given us leave to enjoy the rest of the party and a couple of rooms to stay in for the night.”

 

Cassandra nodded but her face twisted up in disgust at having to stay at the party. “You may all do as you wish but I shall retire to my room.” And with that the Seeker turned and followed the servant to her room.

 

Varric shrugged and went off to find something to drink leaving the two elves alone.

 

Ayla couldn’t meet his gaze, she was too flustered. She could feel him staring at her and it was making her twitchy. She took a deep breath and asked one of the attendants where their rooms were. One of them led them down a corridor and guided them to a set of adjoining rooms. The attendant bowed to them and left them alone.

 

Ayla’s heart pounded as they were left completely alone. He inched closer to her and brought her chin up to look at him. The first thing she noticed was that his eyes were dark with arousal, a slight predatory glare. She gulped as he gazed at her face intently. A mixture of fear and her own arousal was shown on her face, she was sure, since she was unable to even think of putting her emotions behind her usual mask. He had erased all such thoughts the moment he had touched her. He drew in close his breath tickling softly on her face, still staring at her carefully, watching every reaction. She knew he could feel her pulse thundering in her as her erratic breathing accelerated more. Did she want him to kiss her? Ayla was scared, her memories trying to break forth and send her down into another panic attack. She did want him, she admitted and with a strength she didn’t know she had she pushed the terror down and lifted her chin up letting him know he had her permission.

 

Solas pulled her close, his lips now only a brush away. But as she closed her eyes she felt him pull back and release her. Her eyes snapped open seeing him walk away. Confusion and hurt marred her face as she watched him go to his room through the adjoining doors. He didn’t look back at her as he closed the door behind him.

 

What the hell was that? She wondered. She let out a disgusted grunt and proceeded to put down her pack and staff. She decided to change and join the party since she hadn’t eaten dinner. She quickly dressed in her Keeper Robes feeling like they were the nicest and most feminine thing she owned that would suit. It was still early in the evening and she wasn’t tired thanks to her sexual frustration. Once dressed Ayla brushed out her chest length hair and made her favorite side braids with most of her hair resting on the other side of her shoulder. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. She looked and felt more like herself for the first time since her rape. Not wanting to miss this moment of joy she strapped her daggers to her hidden sheaths and walked back to the party.

 

Though almost everyone wore masks Ayla proudly showed her face. She was proud of her beauty and knew a few men looked in her direction as she passed. She grinned wickedly as she walked over to the food. The smell of the food made her mouth water. There was all sorts of interesting things set out. She settled on roasted druffalo that had some sort of spicy kick to it, garlic potatoes, and an assortment of veggies. The last thing she picked up was the chocolate covered strawberries, a favorite of hers. She ate everything but the strawberries quickly, deciding to eat those in her room. She chatted with several nobles charming them and telling them about her cause. By the time she returned to her room she had several new recruits going to join them on their journey back to Haven. Satisfied she returned with her dessert to her rooms smiling triumphantly.

 

Not paying attention to where she was going she smacked into something hard and fell to the ground just barely saving her sweets. She looked up angrily ready to shout at the person who almost made her drop the strawberries, only to feel herself blush crimson as she stared at Solas.

 

“S-sorry.” Ayla stuttered as the earlier moment flashed into her mind. An amused smirk was resting on his lips, making her angry once again as she remembered him pulling away from her. She rose up and stomped around him into her rooms and slammed the door. Solas chuckled as he stared at the now closed door.

 

Ayla ate the treasured strawberries quickly deciding on taking a warm bath while she had the chance to use the luxurious marble bath that stood in the bathroom area of her room. She filled the tub with hot water adding her rose and elfroot mixture to the bubble soap that filled the tub. She entered the tub carefully and sat down with a moan so loud from the amazing feeling the warm water relax her tired muscles.

 

Her eyes closed as she relaxed. At first it was blank but soon her aroused body took over and sent images through her mind. Solas’ face appeared instantly and she tried to shake the thoughts but they wouldn’t leave.

 

So instead she began imagining him with that intense hungry gaze he looked at her with when she thought he would kiss her. She re-imagined that scene letting it change into him proceeding with the kiss. Ayla’s breathing turned into a pant as she visualized the meeting of his lips touching hers tenderly before pulling her tight against him and claimed them in a more passionate and demanding kiss.

 

She slid her hand over her breasts, teasing her nipples with the sudsy bubbles, hardening them. She gasped as she felt her body throb. Once again her hand slid down, down until they reached the apex of her thighs and she could feel smooth skin with a strip of curls in the center hiding her bud from view. She rubbed her fingers on it in small circles moaning in pleasure at the feeling.

 

Ayla envisioned Solas was doing it to her and she let out a gasp followed by a moan as she quickly reached her climax. She opened her eyes and looked around making sure she was still alone hoping he hadn’t heard any of that. She stared at the door warily as she continued her bath. She washed her hair and body quickly and then got out dried herself and went to bed.

 

 

………………………………………

 

 

 

A nice smell wafted into his room, he found himself trying to find the scent and tracked it to the adjoining door that led to Ayla’s room. It was a scent of roses and elfroot. He inhaled the scent and he felt himself hardening immediately as he realized that it was her bathing scents. He had smelled them on her every time she had come back from the lakes after bathing.

 

Solas heard a moan and he pressed his ear to the door. A second later a gasp of pleasure came from the other side of the door causing his cock to pulse as he realized she was pleasuring herself. His hand automatically undid the fastenings of his breeches, finding his erection and began pumping it as he listened to her breathy moans and gasps. Images of her moon pale skin flushed pink from arousal. He groaned softly as he stroked himself up and down in time to her growing moans.

 

He pictured himself sucking on her nipples as he thrusted in her, making her sing for him. He heard her climax a moment later and joined her instantly, ejaculating all over the door.

 

Solas quickly cleaned up the mess he had made and looked at the door guiltily. He hadn’t meant to invade her privacy but he couldn’t help it. She was breaking down all of his walls and had almost given in to the feeling of mutual attraction. He had barely pulled himself back earlier refusing to let him get distracted. He knew she had been confused with his actions and he kicked himself for making her feel that way. He promised he would keep his distance from now on, determined to not feel anything for her.

……………………………………………………..

 

 

 

 

 

 

The next morning Ayla and her party prepared to leave Val Royeux with Vivienne and several new recruits waiting for her outside of the gates. As she, Cassandra, Solas, and Varric she headed towards the gates with the others she was approached by one other person.

 

“If I may have a moment of your time.”

 

Ayla and the others turned around. It was a female elf. She was older in her fifties, Ayla guessed. She had shoulder length black hair and dark eyes. She wore the robes of a circle mage.

 

Cassandra recognized her even though she seemed surprised. “Grand Enchanter Fiona?”

 

Solas stepped forward a few steps, “Leader of the Mage Rebellion! Is it not dangerous for you to be here?”

 

Fiona looked at them all, “I heard of this gathering and I wanted to see this fabled Herald of Andraste with my own eyes! If it’s help with the Breach you seek then maybe you should look amongst your fellow mages!”

 

Ayla looked at Fiona, eyes narrowing with suspicion, “Why have you approached us now and not before?”

 

Fiona looked at her tilting her head, “Uncertainty for the most part. Consider this an invitation to Redcliffe. Come meet with the mages, an alliance could help us both after all. I hope to see you there Lady Herald.”

 

Fiona then backed up and walked away disappearing into the crowd.

 

Cassandra looked at Ayla, “Come, Let us return to Haven.”


	7. Haunted Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party got to the Storm Coast to meet this Iron Bull. They set up camp for the night and Ayla has nightmares about her past. After she awakes she tells her story to her companions Solas, Varric, and Cassandra. They end up recruiting Bull and take down the bandit fortress that killed some of their soldiers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter goes into detail about her rape.
> 
> Ladarelen-Healer
> 
> Lethallan-close friend or blood kin
> 
> Da’len-young one, dear one
> 
> Hahren- teacher or respected elder
> 
> Fendhis-common curse. 
> 
> Ir abelas- I'm sorry

Back at Haven, Ayla was found sitting with her Spymaster. Leliana had a troubled look upon her face.

 

“I have been looking into a strange phenomena; the Grey Wardens seem to be disappearing. I have only managed to track down one, a Warden named Blackwall, surprisingly residing as close as the Hinterlands. I thought, since you’d be heading that way soon…” Leliana tilted her head with the implied suggestion.

 

“I will certainly make it a point to find him if I can, Nightingale.” The Spymaster smiled genuine and nodded at her gratefully. “Oh, and please, call me Leliana. ‘Nightingale’ sounds so…menacing, and I should like to think you and I would be friends.” The elf released a breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding and laughed gently. Ayla liked this woman. She was gentle and kind but also hard and lethal. She wasn’t completely the persona she heard so many rumors about.

 

“Only if you would be so kind as to call me Ayla, or at least Lavellan. When keeping up appearances aren’t so necessary, of course.” Leliana turned her head now and smiled at her, nodding in acquiescence before asking her the question she had been dreading anyone asking her.

 

“I would like to speak to you about your clan. I have not found them and would like the reasoning behind that.”

 

“Not much to tell, Leliana.” Ayla sighed sadly, looking off into the distance as the memories of their screams filled her head. “The reason you have not found them, is because they are all dead save for me and one other.”

 

Leliana’s eyes widened in surprise. She didn’t press and only nodded her head in understanding when Ayla turned her gaze back to her, eyes haunted. However her clan died, it was clear that it had been traumatizing for the elf. She made a mental note to look more into the deaths. It was highly unusual for an entire clan to be killed.

 

Ayla rose from her seat and bowed her head respectively to the redhead before slipping out into the bright late-afternoon sun when she was met by a woman in her early-to-mid twenties and dressed entirely as a male, even down to her soldier’s crew-cut and her breasts bound tightly to accommodate her armor.

 

“Excuse me, is there someone in charge I could speak to, perchance?” Even her voice was rather deep. Ayla didn’t think to judge; many women of own her clan chose to live their lives as men.

 

“Who are you soldier?” Ayla asked, narrowing her eyes warily.

 

The woman….er…Man (Definitely ‘Man’, Ayla decided) unflinchingly handed her a scroll, and straightened her spine, chin in the air.

 

“Cremisius Aclassi, Lieutenant of the mercenary company, The Bull’s Chargers. Our Leader, The Iron Bull, extends an invitation to join us on the Storm Coast. Some Vints are planning a crossing over to set up camp along the shore, and he thought you might be interested in seeing what we can do for the Inquisition.”

 

Ayla thought briefly as she looked around the small town, noticing how few recruits they had, before responding. “When do you leave, Lieutenant?”

 

“At first light, Ma’am.” Ayla nodded, hearing the stomach of Cremisius growl.

 

“Let me talk to some people, and I believe we’ll join you. Have you eaten, Cremisius?”

 

“No, Ma’am. And please call me Krem.”

 

“Well, Krem. I’m Ayla. Or Lavellan, if you prefer. The tavern is down that way. It’s not the best food, but it’s better than nothing.” She pressed two gold Sovereigns into Krem’s hand before gently nudging him off.

 

Ayla quickly walked back to Leliana and informed her of the offer. They discussed it for a few minutes before agreeing that it would be worth checking out before heading back to the Hinterlands to attempt to make contact with the Mages.

 

Ayla wandered around deciding who she should take with her. She asked Vivienne but the woman scoffed, not wanting to be caught dead in the dreary place.

 

 

 

…………………….

Solas had watched her make her rounds, asking who would be so kind as to travel with her to the Storm Coast. In the end she had decided on Varric and Cassandra.

 

Ayla was now walking up to him, anxiety clearly written on her face as she worked up the nerve to ask him.

 

He leaned against the wall of the cabin, a book in one hand and an apple in the other, one foot propped against the building behind him. He raised a single eyebrow as the woman approached him, but didn’t look up from his book.

 

“Solas?” Her voice shook slightly. The wind was blowing a chilled wind down from the Frostbacks, and she wasn’t wearing a coat or tunic.

 

“Hmm?” He still didn’t glance up.

 

“Would you…ah…consider joining us for the Storm Coast in the morning?” He now looked at her, his upper lip barely hinting at a sneer.

 

“You’ve hardly given me any time to prepare to leave again, da’len. We’ve only just returned this morning.” She ducked her head shamefully. I am the very last person she asks...The woman has some nerve.

 

“Ir abelas, _Ladarelan_. I understand.” She moves to turn around and walk away, and he finds his hand reaching out to grab the back of her shirt collar, pulling her back towards him.

 

“I will come. Though, I am insulted you would ask me last.” He said sternly, looking her dead in her wide, frightened eyes before releasing her. His features softened as he saw her begin shaking.

 

“Ma nuvenin, _Ladarelan_.” Her voice was barely a whisper before she disappeared, moving so quickly and silently, the only evidence she had been there was the light impression of her boot prints in the snow in front of him.

 

 

………………………………

 

 

 

Ayla couldn't understand Solas, no matter how she tried. One moment, he was distant, aloof, and even sometimes treated her as if she were some burdensome child foisted on him.

 

As she walked away she felt herself become angry at him for the way he talked to her. As soon as they would make progress forward in their friendship he would return to the distant, rude man he was during the journey to the Hinterlands. He confounded her on a number of levels and she felt her heart aching every time he would pull away from her.

 

Shaking her head, Ayla stomped off. She wasn’t paying attention and smacked into something solid, making her wobble as she began falling to the ground. She felt a pair of hands take hold of her and pull her forward into the solid thing she had bumped into a second before bringing out a small squeak of surprise from her.

 

The pair of hands came around her and held her against the hard thing. Her eyes travelled up and met the sky blue eyes of Cullen. Her eyes got wide as a bubble of panic erupted into her. He released her instantly, feeling as well as seeing the change in her.

 

“I’m sorry, Herald.” He said as he backed up a few steps to give her space. He studied her as she closed her eyes, taking in deep breaths to calm herself down. Pain flickered on her face before she brought up her polite mask. He hoped he was wrong but he began to have a suspicion that more happened then just her clan being dead. It was clear the Herald had issues being touched in anything even resembling an embrace from a man.

 

“It is not your fault, Commander.” She smiled slightly, trying to reassure him. “I was not looking where I was going.”

 

“Would you like to take a walk?” Cullen asked trying to get off the subject so that she could relax again.

 

Ayla shook her head. She had to get to her hut, had to get away. The panic wasn’t residing and she didn’t want him to see her shame. She smiled politely before stepping her ground and rushed off. Cullen watched her go and debated following her but thought better of it. It was clear he wouldn’t be able to help her right now.

 

With a heavy sigh and rubbing his hand through his blonde hair, Cullen walked off to find Leliana. He had heard from Cassandra that the Herald’s clan was all dead.

 

He reached the tent where the Nightingale set up her base. “Did the Herald say how her clan was killed?” He asked the redhead as he sat beside her.

 

“No, she didn’t.” Leliana said softly as she looked at the man. He was clearly concerned for the Herald and she wondered if he was developing a tender feeling for the haunted elf. His eyes flickered as he debated telling her his suspicions.

 

“I think her clan was slaughtered by Templars.” He said finally. “When she first arrived here, and we had set everything up, one night she almost attacked me defensively as I came up behind her. She apologized after I calmed her down and admitted that she didn’t trust Templars.”

 

Leliana thought for a moment and agreed with his assessment. “I have scouts out trying to find out what happened. It is clearly recent.”

 

Cullen nodded his head, “let me know what you find. I want to protect her as much as possible and if keeping most of the Templars away would help then that is what shall happen.” He stood up and walked out of her tent, not seeing the apostate elf hidden in the shadows.

 

Solas had been walking by when he heard the conversation and couldn’t help listening. So her clan had been murdered? Most likely Templars? It explained her sudden fear at Val Royeux when some of those men had appeared on stage. He wondered if some of those men were responsible. His eyes narrowed with fury and wondered if they would encounter the men in the future. He found himself wanting to avenge her and those she had lost.

 

With a growl, Solas walked back to his hut. Within he decided to brew some tea to shake the thoughts from his mind. He had to stay focused on his mission, not helping her. He drank the tea, lips curling in disgust at the taste. He drank it slowly before preparing for the trip to the coast.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

She hadn't spoken much over the last four days. She hadn't spoken to him at all. 

 

They had been moving quickly, barely stopping to camp or sleep, and had reached the border to the coast where the rain had begun to be constant. They were all drenched, cold, and miserable.

 

Ayla was riding at the head of the group, along side the Tevinter, Krem. They seemed to have a pleasant banter, and Krem was kind enough to allow Ayla her silence when she preferred it.

 

Solas looked at her now. Her jaw was set firm, determined, and her eyebrows were once again knit tight. The shadows under her eyes showed her exhaustion, but the raindrops on her eyelashes gave her eyes a brightness that made his chest feel tight. He noticed her posture straighten, stiffen, and realized she had glanced over her shoulder to see him looking at her. He had been rather careless in his staring.

 

_I'm becoming foolish_. 

 

She slowed her horse slightly to meet his mount's stride, not looking at him.

 

“What do you know of City Elves? Like Sera?" She asked, curiosity evident in her voice. She still wouldn’t look at him.

 

"The elves in Alienages and Tevinter slavery are like so many other impoverished and oppressed peoples; they practice a few rituals to distinguish themselves from humans, and they try to remember the tales of better times." He told her, studying her. Today she had her hair in a simple braid, not wanting to deal with it in the rain. She wore a new set of robes, stylized to match the Dalish but was made from a Deepstalker hide. It seemed that it was waterproof since her clothes underneath were dry. He found himself envying her since it seemed she came prepared to the Stormcoast.

 

She looked at him now, chin down, eyes lifted up to his own. Her face was sad underneath her calm expression, but her eyes held a melancholy sweetness.

"And the Ancient Elves?" Her voice came out low and gravelly again, and he had to look away before he could answer.

 

"The Halamshiral that the Dalish strive to remember is but a shadow, an attempt to recreate what came before it...."

 

"Arlathan." She breathed the word, barely a whisper, but not one of wonder like most elves showed. She had said it like it was a distant memory, one she didn't want to remember. His heart skipped just once. How could she know the name of the ancient city? As far as he knew none of the Dalish knew of its existence. They had tried attacking him when he had tried to convince them otherwise. Maybe he had misjudged her people.

 

"Elvhenan was the place. Arlathan was its greatest jewel; the capital city." He looked back at her now, seeing in her eyes something he could not recognize, but her voice came full of wonder.

 

"What was it like?" Again, barely a whisper, but still curious.

 

"We hear of them living in trees and we think of wooden ramps and Aravels pulling them higher into the canopy. Picture instead towers of crystal, rising, twisting and winding through the branches; endlessly reaching into the skies. Castles floating amongst clouds, glimmering like so many jewels.... Beings that lived forever, to whom magic was as natural as breathing. That...is what was lost." He realized that he had all but whispered the last sentence, and looked back into her face again. It was one completely neutral, unusual for her. She usually showed some form wonder or curiosity. But then it changed, and the look he had seen was of her processing.

 

"Oh." Her voice was full of pain and reverence. Her head was tilted slightly back, her eyes shut, and her lips were slightly parted. She blinked her eyes open again and she looked at him; but her eyes had a vacancy to them that startled him slightly. She had opinions of her own, ones she wasn't planning on sharing.

 

Their conversation fell away awkwardly after that. There was nothing more he could say without giving himself away and nothing she wanted to add. She rode with him in silence for a few moments her expression showing that she was deep in thought. Her eyes looked almost blue with all the rain falling from the sky. Her skin appeared to be paler in this weather, except for the slight pink tinge to her cheeks, ears, and nose.

 

She looked at him again, eyes full of gratitude, before she nudged her mount into a clip again to catch back up to the Tevinter.

 

 

 

 

Not long after, Inquisition scouts, bowing with their fists across their chest, approached them with Scout Harding at the front.

 

Ayla nudged her mare forward, and Solas pushed his mount beside hers so he could hear her speak to the Tevinter.

 

"Krem, are you staying with us at the camp tonight?"

 

"No, your Ladyship. The Chief is expecting those Vints on the shore by the morning, and I wouldn't hear the end of it if I slept in your cozy camp. Plus, if you're late for the show in the morning, I might miss a good fight." The Mercenary grinned at Ayla, and Solas heard her chuckle. 

 

"Suit yourself. I won't be late. Cassandra is very punctual." 

 

She nodded to the dim fire of the forward camp and everyone chimed in a friendly goodbye to Krem, who had bumped his heel into his mount and rode fast past the campsite off towards the shore.

 

"You can hear the waves." Solas slipped off his mount and reached out his arms to help the Herald down from her own. She laughed nervously and shook her head in confusion at the gesture, though she slipped her hands into his own as she dismounted. She came down into his arms fluidly and for a moment he held her there tenderly, not really wanting to let her go. She seemed to fit there and he couldn’t deny that he liked it.

 

_So graceful._ He thought as he held her gaze. She lifted her chin and tilted her head up to the sky, her ears twitching as she closed her eyes to listen.

 

“I love the sound of the sea,” she whispered, a small smile appearing on her lips.

 

His heartbeat quickened as he stared at them, wanting to desperately touch them with his own. She opened her eyes to look up at him again, and he felt his breath catch in his throat at the sparkling emerald coloring of her eyes.

 

Solas shook his head as he broke himself from her spell. She was enchanting and it was getting harder for him to deny that he had an attraction for the Dalish elf. But still he backed away and turned around, releasing her from his arms.

 

"Hopefully the sound will allow for better dreams so you don’t have to take a potion. Sleep well, da'len." Solas said walking away into the shadows at the edge of the camp, but he heard her whisper his name in confusion.

 

 

 

 

 

An earsplitting scream, startled him from the Fade. He awoke with a start sitting up instantly, staff already in his hand ready to fight an oncoming attack.

 

Silence met his ears and his eyes cleared from the heavy sleep he was just in a moment before. He looked around and then poked his head out of the tent. He saw Varric and Cassandra doing the same from theirs beside his and the Herald’s.

 

They looked at each other confused, everything was silent. Scout Harding came from her post with sword unsheathed in a defensive stance as she looked around the camp. She shrugged and went back to her post. Cassandra and Varric ducked theirs heads back inside their tent and went back to sleep.

 

Solas pulled his head back in and was just settling back down when the scream sounded again from the elf beside him. He winced as it shrilled in his left ear. He sat up once again and looked down at the thrashing woman beside him.

 

Cassandra and Varric were out of their tent and shoving the flap of his aside a moment later looking at a bewildered Solas and a clearly sleeping woman in the throes of a night terror.

 

“N-n-no!” Ayla whined, begging as tears streamed down her face. “Please, leave us alone.”

 

Solas met his companions’ eyes. They were as startled and wide as his own. He shook himself and schooled his features, assuming command of the situation.

 

“I will wake her,” he whispered to the two concerned faces. “Cassandra, will you please prepare us some tea. I have a feeling we shall all need it to calm our rattled nerves.”

 

The Seeker nodded her head and immediately ducked out of the tent to start the fire. Varric glanced at the poor woman before he too decided to help Cassandra.

 

With them out of the way, Solas began gently shaking the Herald. She fought him, thrashing more as she screamed and grunted from whatever was happening in her nightmare.

 

“Ayla,” he called out to her, still shaking her. When that didn’t work he grabbed her and pulled her up.

 

Her eyes came open, unfocused and vacant once again. This time they looked haunted and fear flew into him as well as pain as her magic came to her defense. He tried to brace himself but nothing could prepare him for the full force of the electricity that went careening through his body. Her magic was so much more powerful than he had initially believed. She was clearly an advanced mage if this electrocution of him felt otherwise. He was only glad that he had put up a shield in time so the tent wouldn't be set on fire and lost to them.

 

“AYLA!!!!!!” He shouted in pain as he pulled her into him, in a hugging embrace, clutching her to him as he took it all. He could feel her heart pounding in terror. “AYLA!!!! Wake up, Lethallan!!! Wake up! Your safe.”

 

“S-Solas?”

 

……………………….

 

_It was happening again. A sharp pain ignited in her thigh as the man stabs her with a knife, laughing savagely. She can feel her leggings being ripped from her._

_“N-n-no!” She cries as she feels his hands on her again pawing at flesh. She flinched as she felt him at her opening again. She knows what’s coming, it won’t end. “Please, leave us alone.”_

 

_She feels helpless, alone, and unsafe. Everyone is dead except for her and Deshana. She kept her eyes on her Keeper, praying for someone to come to their aid. The Keeper’s eyes met hers with the same expression. Helpless, but still praying for someone to come to their aid. She knew it was pointless, no aid would ever come._

_He slammed into her hard, causing pain to erupt everywhere in her private place. She cried out, an ear piercing scream echoing throughout the forest. He slapped her again before grapping on to her head and pulling her face to his for a forceful kiss. She spit in his face before he could accomplish this however and it only excites him more. He throbs harder within her making her cringe with pain. She could feel the blood seeping out of her mixing with the blood from her leg that had pooled underneath her bottom._

_He finishes as always, splashing her insides with his seed a smug smile on his face._

_“Ayla!!” A familiar voice shouts from somewhere. It disappears and she feels herself being dragged down to experience the terror of her rape again._

_“AYLA!!!! Please wake up, Lethallan!!!” Hope flares inside her as she hears his voice. But she frowns in confusion, it sounds urgent. In pain. Solas! She clings to the voice and fights to free herself from her captor as he grabs her again. She can feel her magic this time and summons her lightening to her, electrocuting the Templar, killing him instantly ending her nightmare._

 

Her eyes were fuzzy as she came awake, heart thundering. Her chest heaved with the fear and panic from the dream. Arms were clenching her to a warm body, a hand petting her head in comfort. The body felt somewhat familiar.

 

Ayla’s senses cleared and the comforting scent of Solas assaulted her nose. “S-Solas?” Her voice was soft and weak.

 

“Shh, Lethallan.” His voice was soothing, bringing down the panic from the memory of her nightmare. She closed her eyes, a smile coming to her lips as she enjoyed the feeling of his embrace.

 

All too soon it was over as he pushed her away to look at her face. Her eyes widened at his appearance. He was singed and cut all over from her lightening attack. She realized that in her dream state she thought he was her attacker and her magic had come to her aid.

 

Ayla blushed crimson with guilt and shame. Her breathing increased immediately and she tried to push away from him in horror at what she had done. She managed only to get as far as his bedroll when he was be side her pulling her into his lap, tucking her side into his chest.

 

“I-I’m so sorry, Solas.” She whispered as she choked on her tears that began flowing down her face. Suddenly, her arms came around his waist, as if trying to meld herself to him. His eyes widened in surprise at the embrace and for a moment he just sat there in stunned shock, all thoughts of his mission or the Breach fled from his mind at the girl’s touch. The dam broke open and a heart wrenching cry came out of her, filled with grief, fear, and pain. She clutched him tighter, making him feel slightly awkward as to what to do with the sudden crying girl in his arms. He frowned when he soon found himself instinctually clenching her in his arms, his chin resting on her head as he rocked them back and forth.

 

He lost track of time as he enjoyed holding her. Her sobs had subsided but neither of them moved, both of them not wanting the embrace to end.

 

Eventually, she looked up at him eyes troubled. Fear, pain, and the grief she had dispelled were still evident in her gaze.

 

“What happened _, Da’len_?” he asked before he could stop himself. Cassandra and Varric poked their heads in at this moment handing them their tea.

 

“If I am going to tell this tale, I only want to tell it once.” Ayla sighed, pulling away from him moving to sit beside him but still touching him. Cassandra and Varric squeezed in and sat down on her vacated bedroll. He barely noticed them though since he was busy studying her. He noticed for the first time that she wasn’t wearing her normal leggings she usually did when she went to bed. She was wearing a form of bottoms he had never seen before. They were like leggings but cut short all the way up, almost to her groin. Though they covered all of her it made his blood begin to sing with arousal at the thought of nearly seeing her in a state of undress. His eyes absorbed her naked thighs, taking in every inch of her creamy legs before landing on the raised jagged scar that marred her beautiful skin.

 

Solas could tell it was fairly recent and his eyes darkened with fury as he wondered if it was when her clan was killed.

 

“I was out gathering herbs just before dawn about three months ago. I had been running low and it used to be my favorite time of day. I remember finding a lot of elfroot and even a royal elfroot by the creek that was near our camp. At the time the birds were beginning to start their morning singing but when I finished my gathering they were eerily quiet.” She spoke softly eyes, staring blankly at the green tent wall. “I had just pulled out my staff and was about to check around for the danger but screams erupted from where my our camp was.”

 

Ayla’s breathing escalated as she closed her eyes, the memories trying to claw their way out of her. She choked up and couldn’t continue. She had to get it out though or it would continue to eat away at her.

 

“If this is something you can’t speak of, we understand.” Varric said softly, watching the female elf struggling with her multitude of emotions coming off of her.

 

“She needs to get this out or it will continue to haunt her.” Solas reprimanded softly, comforting and encouraging. He grabbed her hand, squeezing and sending soothing energy into her.

 

“I ran as fast as I could to the camp but was mostly too late. When I broke through the trees the men had already been slaughtered and so…so were the children.” Ayla saw the lifeless eyes of her sister float up into her mind and a sobbed escaped her throat. “My sister was among them. I didn’t hesitate though as I saw human men defiling the women of my clan. My Keeper was just thrown to the ground her clothes ripped from her body. I attacked the man pawing at her and killed him. His unit came to his aid and I stunned them. I would have killed them to and was about to but I was knocked unconscious from somebody behind me.”

 

Her companions’ eyes were wide with horror at the story. Solas kept his mask in place however, focusing on giving her the comfort she needed to finish her story.

 

“When I came to my hands were tied above my head with rope and metal cuffs. The cuffs were too tight. They cut into my skin.” She said, her mind was regressing, a little, into actually thinking she was there. “A man sneered at me from my right. I tried to bring forth my magic but I was completely blocked. The men were Templars and he laughed at me as he came closer. He smiled cruelly at me and looked at my body calling me pretty. His intent was clear and I fought harder to try and free myself. He slapped me and mentioned defiling my Keeper. I feared she was already dead. I stopped fighting for a moment but then he grabbed my legs trying to pull down my breeches. I kicked and twisted, anything to try to get out of my confines and away from him. He stabbed me in my leg and it stunned me.” Their eyes were drawn to her rubbing her fingers over the scar on her thigh. Cassandra winced at how badly it scarred and Solas despite his mask he showed them, was beginning to see red at the torture she was subjected to. “He was able to pull my pants off me and pawed at me while he dropped his own. I tried to escape one more time but he was too strong for me. He…he…he slammed into me and violated me. I looked around trying to find anything that could possibly help me. I spotted my Keeper alive but in much the same situation as I was. We were the only comfort we had for each other as our bodies were used against our wills.”

 

Ayla looked at them now shaking. Tears were pouring down her face again. Her eyes met his and he felt his heart break for her. This woman had been through too much and now she carried his mark that would surely kill her.

 

A savage smile appeared on her face reminding him of a wolf. Fitting, he thought, that she was with him. He was a wolf to her people as well as to his. “When he was done he got up and went to brag to his companion that was defiling my Keeper. He bragged about how I had been untouched up until that point. I looked away not able to watch him boast anymore and I spotted the knife he stabbed my leg with. I somehow got a hold of it and freed myself from the rope that tethered me to the tree. The cuffs were still locked on me but I didn’t worry about that. I jumped on his back and stabbed him savagely in the neck. I had never killed someone like that before. My clan honors the earth so to us violence is a last resort. The blood that bathed me when I stabbed him…” She shivered and then continued. “I was on the second one before my attacker was even on the ground. I don’t even remember how I killed him but it was over before I knew it. I freed my Keeper and we cried clenching each other. We held our funeral rites for our clan after gathering every body we could find and made a pyre before we set our whole camp on fire. We left with all the coin, clothes, and our preferred weapons we could carry. We traveled for three days before we found a cave to hide in. That was the first night we slept, exhausted from the travel and trauma. No dreams came when we over exhausted ourselves.”

 

Ayla looked at Cassandra now, “the next morning we heard a couple outside of the cave that were talking about the upcoming meeting at the Conclave. My Keeper and I agreed we needed to separate; her to go find our closest sister clan and me to the Conclave to see how these peace talks would effect us more. We didn’t want what happened to us to happen to any of our other clans. I had a nice cave above the Conclave where I could see everything. That was the last thing I remember before waking up in the dungeon.”

 

Cassandra nodded at her in understanding. Admiration showed in her eyes at what Ayla had overcome. She made a mental note to write Leliana in the morning of what exactly the Herald had endured. Only the advisors were to know though, nobody else.

 

Varric’s eyes had tears in them and he picked up the other hand that Solas wasn’t holding. He squeezed it in support before rising and leaving the tent, Cassandra right behind him.

 

Once they were alone, Solas let go of her hand and ran his fingers over the scar on her thigh. He looked into her eyes for a moment before pulling her into a hug, letting her cry once more.

 

Once she was cried out he picked her up and placed her on her bedroll.

 

“I can’t sleep. I will relive it again.” She whispered anxiously.

 

“Let me help you, Da’len.” Solas said tenderly as he laid down next to her. He reached over and pulled her against him, placing her head onto his chest and wrapping his arms around her in a comforting embrace. It was much like the embrace they had woken up the first time they shared a tent together.

 

“You already did.”

 

Confusion marred his forehead. “When, Lethallan?” He asked

 

“I heard you call to me in my dream. I think deep down that I knew I was electrocuting you and your distressed voice is what woke me.” She admitted sleepily. She felt safe with him. She breathed in his comforting scent Elfroot, books, tea, and herbs that held a hint of spice to them as she felt herself being lulled into sleep.

 

Solas glanced down at her, surprised at her admission. He smiled at her already falling into dream land. He pushed a bit of his magic into her, making sure she would have pleasant dreams instead of nightmares.

 

“Solas?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Why are you shirtless?” She asked looking up at him with a blush.

 

He chuckled at her question and found himself grinning like a fool at the blush on her cheeks. It was clear she had just noticed this being so close to him.

 

“Somebody disintegrated it with her strong lightening arch.” He teased gently, instantly rewarded with a deeper blush that now went to her ears.

           

“Oh.” She murmured before resting her head back on his chest. It was not long before her breathing became even. Her mouth was slightly open causing her breaths to tickle his chest. It didn’t bother him though. In fact to him it felt like the sweetest of caresses and he savored it as he himself was drawn back to the Fade.

 

 

 

 

           

 

 

 

 

“Your Worship!” Scout Harding appeared suddenly at her side the moment she exited her tent.

 

“Scout Harding, my apologies for being not wanting to be briefed last night. I’m afraid I didn’t allow us to stop to sleep much on the way here, and we were all very worn out.” Ayla explained. She felt more rested then she had in a long while. She knew it wasn’t due to her telling them her story though. No, she was afraid it was the elf she had cuddled all night. The same elf that currently was still asleep. She had decided to let him sleep since she had kept him up for most of the night with her nightmare.

 

“Not at all, Herald. For what it’s worth, welcome. One of my scouts told you about the bandits already. We’re missing some of our soldiers; they went to talk to the bandit leader and we haven’t heard back. Our party is so small….” 

 

“We’ll do what we can, I promise. I have an…appointment I have to attend first, but then we’ll try to find our men before we head back to the Hinterlands.

 

“Thank you, Your Worship. And, enjoy the sea air,” She smiled bitterly, “I hear it’s good for the soul.”

 

They were packing up their gear when Solas emerged from the tent disgruntled.

 

“Why didn’t you wake me, Da’len?” He asked grumpily.

 

“I decided to let you sleep a little longer since I kept you up for most of the night.” Ayla told him with a warm smile. “I was just about to come and do so but it seems you woke on your own. Go grab some breakfast and I will pack up our tent.”

 

Solas ignored her order about breakfast and hurriedly packed up his own gear before helping her take down the tent. She couldn’t help but smile at his grumpy mood.

 

As soon as the camp was packed up, they headed off towards the shore, not bothering with their horses. They would retrieve them when it was time to head to the Hinterlands. The location they were meant to be at was just off the edge of the cliff the camp was settled on. They slipped and slid down a slick gravel path, Cassandra grumbling at Varric every time he slipped and fell into her. The reached the bottom of the slope, and Ayla lifted a hand to sign for the company to stop and quiet down as they peeked around the rock face to the beach. 

 

There were sounds of fighting, and her eyes searched the sandy battlefield for the familiar face of Krem. Once spotted, she realized that the men the Chargers were fighting were all dressed the same, so it was easy enough to pick out who the mercenaries were from their mismatched armor. She glanced at Cassandra, who nodded. She then flicked short glances at Varric and Solas, who were also already holding their weapons. Ayla grinned mischievously at them as she brought out her daggers instead of her staff. Her companions’ eyes widened as she disappeared from sight. She appeared a moment later right behind the strangely cloaked men attacking the Chargers. She was using rogue abilities as she stabbed a guy from behind before again disappearing beside another one and stabbing that one in his leg freezing him instantly. She looked back at where her party was hidden and laughed as saw all of their mouths hanging open in amazement.

 

She sheathed her daggers and whipped her staff out and around her with an arch of lightening shocking all of those men, stunning them the moment it hit the ground.

 

Ayla once again flung herself into fighting, using her staff not only to fling magic, but as a blunt weapon. By the time her party joined in she had gracefully killed half of the invaders. An attacker came up behind her but she sensed him and without even looking at him she sent a ball of fire straight into the soldier’s face, leaving him unable to fight as he screamed in agony. 

 

She then turned to see a rogue appear before her, carrying two snake daggers. She was going to get cut, there was no avoiding that, but she managed to side-step him enough to leave the slices nonfatal. She slid on the wet sand, dipping low and tripping the rogue with her staff, sending him rolling right into the great axe of…

 

The Biggest Person I’ve ever seen…

 

The giant just laughed, and she realized that the fighting had stopped around her. She allowed the composure to return to her face as she studied him quickly. He was, firstly, huge. He stood twice her size, and four times her width. His immense pectoral muscles were exaggerated with two straps—one running beneath them, and the other diagonally across his chest to hold the armor onto his gargantuan shoulders. His skin was weathered and deeply scarred, and he had an eye patch over one eye, tied on to his massive horns. 

 

“Chargers, stand down!” His voice was booming thunder. “Krem, how’d we do?”

 

“Five or six wounded, Chief. No dead.”

 

“Ha! Alright! Let the throat-cutters finish up and then break out the casks!” He turned to Aylaa again, smiling in a friendly manner. 

 

“So, you’re the Inquisition, eh? Glad you made it! Take a seat, have a drink.”

 

“Iron Bull.” Ayla didn’t ask; it was obvious. 

 

“Yeah, the horns usually give it away. I believe you met my Lieutenant, Cremisius Aclassi.”

 

Krem nodded and smiled at her briefly before informing The Iron Bull that the throat-cutters were done, and they jokingly insulted each other. The Qunari turned back to Ayla with a chuckle.

 

“So, you’ve seen us fight. We’re expensive, but worth it. And I’m sure the Inquisition could use us.”

 

“How much is this going to cost me, exactly?” Ayla raised an eyebrow at The Iron Bull’s chuckle.

 

“Oh, it won’t cost you anything. We’ll have Josephine—your ambassador, right?—she’ll set it up.” He watched her face closely as her eyes narrowed slightly in suspicion.

 

“Yes. Josephine. Have you been acquainted?” Her voice was dangerous, daring him.

 

“Ah, well. That’s the catch here, isn’t it? This might piss you off, but it could be useful to you.” When she didn’t respond with any more than pursed lips and raised eyebrows, he continued. “So, I’m Ben-Hassrath. Qunari secret-police.”

 

“A spy.” She grinned savagely at him, and he smiled.

 

“Yes. They sent me to join the Inquisition. Before you start, no, it’s not about taking over Thedas. They’re just as freaked out about that hole in the sky as everyone else. And since Tevinter seems to be involved, they want to make sure the Inquisition can handle the situation.”

 

“I’m waiting for the point.” She looked at him, holding her expression. 

 

“Well, I have to send reports back to update the Qun on your progress, etc. But I also get reports from agents all over Thedas. And if you take the Chargers on, those reports are all yours. Or, well, your little Nightingale’s.”

 

Ayla finally let out a chuckle, and shook her head.

 

“We need all the help we can get, so I’m not exactly in a great position here. We’ll take you on, but there are conditions.”

 

“Of course.” He nodded as though this had been expected the whole time.

 

“All of your outgoing reports go through Leliana. Anything she deems unfit to send gets you in a world of trouble. Also, your men have to assist our Commander in training our troops. The more of our men that die, the less likely you get to leave the Inquisition alive.” 

 

“Perfectly reasonable.” He nodded, yelling for Krem to seal up the casks, drawing a groan from the rest of the Chargers.

 

“Wait.” Cassandra had stepped closer now, eyeing the Chief warily. 

 

“Why would you tell us you were a spy? Does that not defeat the point of infiltrating the Inquisition.” Bull laughed heartily.

 

“Your little Nightingale is one of the best spies alive. I would’ve been found out sooner or later. And hearing it from me now spares us all a lot of trouble further down the line.”

 

Cassandra still looked displeased, but Ayla just laughed before turning and heading in the direction of the missing soldiers.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Solas was practically fuming with frustration after his conversation with the Qunari. Ayla had sent Cassandra and Varric to try and track the location of the bandits’ camp while she, Iron Bull, and Solas headed further up the coast, climbing steep slopes in the rain to try and find the last known location of the missing soldiers. 

 

Solas glanced up at her; she was wearing the waterproof robes from yesterday and damp strands of her maroon-red hair that had slipped loose from her braid were tumbled around by the wind. He suddenly felt slightly calmer, seeing her ahead of him, climbing up the slippery gravel like it were a tree she had scaled a million times. He noticed her bare feet, and he almost smiled. She had taken off her boots when they decided to climb. Cassandra had scoffed at her in disbelief when she told the Seeker that she would make it up the slippery slopes easier if she was barefoot.

 

_My stubborn da’len._

****

**_No._ **

_No. Not my da’len._

 

He huffed slightly, frustrated with himself, and the noise made her glance back at him.

 

“Need a break, _Hahren_?” She smirked teasingly at him. “Did you not get enough sleep last night?”

 

“No, da’len. I need you to move faster.” He kept his face stern, his voice annoyed. The tiniest of sneers began to wrinkle her nose before she turned away and—suddenly she was running up the slope, not once slipping or sliding back down. She was at the top of the slope in mere moments.

 

“Fast enough for you, _Hahren_?” Her tone was almost disdainful. The Iron Bull laughed behind him.

 

“What does ‘Hahren’ mean? ‘Old-man’?” 

 

“Yes—“”NO—“ Eliana and Solas answered at the same time. Still climbing, he shot her a look.

 

“A _Hahren_ is an Elder, or a teacher. It is usually a term of respect.” Solas gave her another sharp, dangerous  look, and this time he saw her eyes grow slightly wide—just for a moment—and the barest hint of a shiver run down her spine.

 

_Oh, yes, da’len. You will get your punishment for that. Insolent child._

 

“I’m surprised you haven’t got her calling you ‘daddy’,” Iron Bull said suggestively with a chuckle, keeping his voice low so she couldn’t hear. Solas scoffed, but otherwise ignored the Qunari. They had almost reached the top, and he realized she was no longer visible standing at the edge.

 

“Where’d she go?” Iron Bull sounded worried suddenly, still keeping his voice low. They reached the top and looked around, seeing only overgrown sea grass and a few trees. Then Solas’s eyes landed on the men in black armor; they were barely more than rags, but it was as close to a uniform he’d ever seen on bandits. Solas grabbed the Qunari’s horn and pulled him down, so they were both crouching low in the grass. He kept scanning the area until his eyes landed on the bodies of several dead Inquisition soldiers and…

 

_Oh, Ayla. Oh, no, no no._

He suddenly couldn’t breathe. She was no where to be found. But then he spotted her on top of the cabin a moment later and his breath rushed out in relief. How had she done that, he wondered. He made a mental note to ask her about it later. She looked at him and held up five fingers telling him that there were only five men up here, meaning that the rest were hiding out in their base.

 

“The Herald says there are about five men left up here.” Solas told the Qun.

 

“Ah. I will charge first then.” The giant man replied as he got his weapon ready. Solas spread his magic over him, Bull, and tried to cover her but she was out of range. He cursed her and tried to scowl at her, but found she wasn’t on the cabin’s roof anymore.

 

Bull charged with a yell, startling Solas. He glared at him but saw that he was only creating a distraction since he obviously had spotted Ayla coming up behind two of the men. The minute they heard Bull’s war-cry she conked one man on the head knocking him out and stabbed the one beside him when he whirled around to defend himself.

 

Solas followed slightly behind Bull, slinging spells at the two archers, taking them down quickly. They had made a slight arc to the right of Ayla, so as not to draw any attention to her. Now she was bounding up next to him, flashing a wink and a grin, before throwing the butt of her staff just past his head. He turned to see she had hit a rogue that he hadn’t seen seeking up behind him. He used the blade at the base of his own staff to thrust down through the center of the downed rogue’s neck. He glanced back over to see Ayla twirling around her staff like a dancer, weaving in between Iron Bull’s axe swings, tossing balls of lighting to stun the men before the Qunari cleaved them in half. They had finished the small bandit party off in such a short time, and he caught himself having to hide a smile as Ayla and Iron Bull laughed together, the small Dalish girl still dancing around him. Solas had never seen her behave so…free.

 

_She’s always so reserved. She is so lovely when she smiles and it isn’t surrounded by nervous fear._

 

“We make a pretty good team, Boss! You’re a quick little thing! Also what is with the daggers and staff?” He asked as he bent in half to teasingly lean his elbow on her head, as though he were resting his weight on her. She shoved him off, laughing and spinning away again.

 

“And you’re a Mountain! Did you see the looks on their faces? Fendhis!” Then she glanced over before dancing over to Solas. “The dagger abilities are just something I picked up along the way.” Her face dropped its smile, and she looked at the ground between them.

 

“Ir abelas, Solas. I was rude in my teasing. I am grateful for your constant wisdom and help.” Her voice was quiet, and as nervously high as he had ever heard it. Her apology was genuine.

 

He leaned in slightly and grasped her chin in his forefinger and thumb, lifting her face to look him in the eye. He felt the heat rushing into her face, saw the pink spread over her ears and the pulse flutter in her neck. He looked down his nose, eyes half-lidded, and watched as her lips parted just slightly.

 

“It is unwise to tease me, Da’len,” his voice was barely louder than a purr. “I bite.”

 

He heard her breath catch in her throat. Releasing her, he turned away; allowing himself a small smile before heading towards the cabin where the Qunari had already entered. 

 

“Bull, find anything?” She skipped ahead of him, acting like he hadn’t effected her. But she didn’t look at him so he knew she was still determining what he had meant.

 

“Yeah, Boss, back here.” He called from another room. 

 

“It’s a note about the ‘Blades of Hessarian’ and something about a ‘Crest of Mercy’ required to challenge their leader?”

 

“So, I suppose we can presume that the ‘Blades of Hessarian’ are what the bandits are calling themselves.” Solas stood, hands behind his back, looking bored. Ayla’s brow was furrowed.

 

“Hessarian was the man who ended Andraste’s suffering by stabbing her, right? He’s considered a symbol of The Maker’s mercy in Andrastian theology. How merciful can these Blades be if they’re killing soldiers and scouts indiscriminately?”

 

Both Solas and Bull looked at Ayla in surprise. 

 

“How does a Dalish elf know so much about the religion of Andraste?” Solas looked at her, trying to hide his suspicion behind curiosity. She shrugged and widened her eyes innocently.

 

“I read a lot of books when I lived with my clan. We thought it was a good idea to study up on the Shemlin Religions even if we didn’t believe in such people. Plus, if they’re going to keep deluding themselves that I’m The Herald, I should probably know a little about the nonsense, right?” She spoke like it should all be obvious to them, and they followed her back outside.

 

“So, you don’t believe in The Maker and all that?” Iron Bull asked, scratching his head.

 

“HA! I don’t even believe in my own gods the way most elves seem to, Bull. Anyway, the materials needed for the ‘Mercy’s Crest” are written here, so we’d better get back to base camp and see if we can make one of these things. And I’m sure Cass and Varric are waiting for us.” She turned around and walked back towards the slippery slope.

 

She saw half a log laying on the ground and a wicked smile appeared on her face. She picked up the log, carried it over to the cliff, before setting it down. She climbed into the hollow part and slid down with surprising ease back down the slope whooping and laughing in joy. 

 

Solas saw Bull staring at him in disbelief, but Solas never took his eyes off Ayla as they followed her back down the hill, his own mouth opened in shock at her knowledge and her childlike display.

 

 

 

 

 

 

When they returned to the camp, Varric and Cassandra were eating lunch.

 

“What’s for eats?” Bull called, jolting them with his booming voice.

 

“Nug stew.” Varric said handing the giant man a bowl.

 

“ We found the bandit camp. It is heavily fortified; I do not know how we will get in. Any luck with the missing soldiers?” Cassandra asked as she ladled some soup into a bowl for Ayla.

 

“Luck wouldn’t be the word I’d choose, Cass. The missing party is no longer missing, they’re dead. We managed to take down a few of the remaining bandits stationed to guard the cabin.” Cassandra’s shoulders fell slightly and she huffed. 

 

“Well,” Varric began through a half a mouth full of stew, “we’re not getting into that party without an invitation.”

 

“Good thing Bull found us one, huh?” Ayla grinned.

 

Bull passed Cassandra the notes he found, and Varric read over the Seeker’s shoulder before getting up with purpose and walking to the Requisition Officer standing nearby. He listed the needed materials, and Cassandra wondered aloud about the Blades of Hessarian. Ayla didn’t say anything this time, and when she looked over at Solas, she couldn’t quite determine whether the look he was giving her was one of disapproval, or an attempt to warn her to keep silent. 

 

Ayla raised her a brow at him in a ‘Do you think I’m stupid?’ kind of way.

 

Varric was back quickly enough with the materials, and he and Cassandra went to work on assembling the pieces as Bull and Ayla ate their lunch, while Solas watched Ayla as she laughed at something Bull said. Before long, they had the Crest and Ayla stood up, dusting off the back of her robes.

 

“Alright, let’s get this over with. I’d like to be back by dinner.” She smiled to herself as she heard Solas’ surprised “Ha!”, and they gathered their weapons before setting back out into the wet, grey hills.

 

 

 

 

It had all gone over fairly smoothly with The Blades swearing themselves to The Herald of Andraste as she stood over them with her staff blade ready to jab them in the throat. She listened as one of the Blades explained to Cassandra that the last leader, who now lay dead in the courtyard (if that’s what one could even call it), had used the Blades as a way to plunder and steal from passing travelers. He killed anyone he considered a threat as they slept, like a coward. 

 

She helped the man she held up and allowed Bull and Cassandra escort him out. She huffed a breath at the dead leader wishing she could bring him back to kill him again. She hated men like him, men that used people to further his own gain while he left them to suffer.

 

Solas watched her like a hawk, still wondering about the conversation at the cabin. The remark she had made to Bull about the Old Gods. He desperately wanted to find out what she believed but was rebuffed when he asked, saying she didn’t want to get into an argument regarding her Dalish views and his disapproval of her customs.

 

It was clear it hurt her whenever they talked of the Dalish and he realized that they hadn’t had such a conversation since the beginning of Haven when she had asked his views on the matter.

 

Ayla walked behind the two warriors, lost in thought. Her mind was on the journey to the Hinterlands, trying to determine whether to get the Grey Warden or go to Redcliffe first. Whenever she thought about Redcliffe though a feeling of dread filled her. She knew something was going to happen there. Something to do with her Dalish upbringing. Whatever it was would have to wait until after she recruited the Warden however.

 

With that decided she walked faster to get ahead of the warriors wanting to get to camp and sleep. She was exhausted. The anchor had been acting up all day and it was wearing her down.

 

Once at camp, Ayla searched in her pack and found her sleeping drought and drank it down before saying goodnight to the party. Thankfully Bull had his own tent so they wouldn’t all feel cramped in their already tiny ones. With a smile that didn’t reach her eyes Ayla ducked into hers and Solas’ tent and quickly undressed into only her leggings and her undershirt before collapsing onto her bed roll, asleep in a matter of minut


	8. Beginning of Redcliffe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayla goes to Redcliffe to enlist the Mages but is met with new rifts that her companions don't understand. She works hard to keep her secrets from spilling forth as she injects her unique magic into closing them. Solas finds her fascinating and wants to know what she hides but can't figure her out. 
> 
> They take the meeting with Alexius and she discussed it with her three battlefront advisors at camp, enlisting the handsome and charming Tevinter Mage, Dorian who she feels an immediate connection to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Da'len-young one, dear one.
> 
> Fendhis-common elvish curse.
> 
> Ir Abelas- I'm sorry
> 
> Ladarelan-Healer
> 
> Da'ean-little bird
> 
> Ma Serannas- my thanks
> 
> da'halla- little halla.

Ayla paced along the wall at the edge of the camp, the air around her slowly lightening from a grey to the pale orange of the sunrise. She had an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach about going to Redcliffe. Something just didn’t feel right. She had her suspicions since every element around throbbed with warning. Even more worrying than that, the mark on her hand had been spitting and snapping out light and magic, sending sharp pains up her arm which means if her apprehensive thoughts were correct then that would mean a door had been opened where no person should stray. Another pain rocketed up her arm making her remember that, technically, this thing was still killing her even if it was a magic that had been stolen from her own People. It was corrupted though, with magic that wasn't the Dalish's. She chewed on her bottom lip, contemplating her fate as the mark crackled again. 

 

Well, I’m going to die soon either way. No use in crying about it except she didn't know who else would take care of her duty. She had been born for a reason. 

 

“Is it causing you discomfort, da’len?”

 

Solas had come up behind her so quietly, she jumped violently when she heard his voice and lost her balance on the stonewall, falling backwards towards a fairly steep cliff. He reached forward and snatched her by her waist, pulling her safely against him.

 

“ _Fendhis_ , Solas!” She tried to glare at him, but it was difficult when she was pressed with her body crushing her hands against his chest; her head tilted far back to look into his face, which was....suddenly, very close to her own. He was looking down his nose into her eyes, heavy-lidded and somehow intimidating and enticing. She felt fear bubble up at him holding her. Ayla’s breathing began to become erratic and he released her and she took another few steps back from him, heart thundering in her chest.

 

Ayla looked away tears in her eyes as the memories rushed forth. She closed them as the sounds of _that templar’s_ grunts filled her ears while she lay crying in pain.

 

“Ir abelas, da’len. Usually you are much more attentive to your surroundings. I should have thought to make more noise.” She opened her eyes and saw him looking at her with such concern. His hand reached up and brushed a tear from her eyes and caressed her there tenderly. Her panic vanished instantly, replaced with anticipation and longing of him touching her so. He withdrew a moment later, making her confused yet again. Ayla shook her head to clear her thoughts and pushed him away hard.

 

“The fault is mine, _Ladarelan_. I was too caught up in my own thoughts.” She looked back up to see him taking a step towards her once more. Ayla held up her hand stopping him as she resumed using her polite mask she showed the world.

 

“You did not answer my question, da'ean.” He tilted his head, the slightest look of worry in his eyes. She felt her skin flush at the endearment.

 

“The mark? It’s not too unbearable. It is just acting up at the moment. It…” She hesitated, not knowing how to explain without revealing too much of her suspicions. “I know it’s killing me. That doesn’t bother me so much. It just kept me up all night…. There is something here that’s affecting it—something that wasn’t here before. There’s been a change in the rifts that are in Redcliffe. I can feel it when the Anchor pulses and flares.”

 

He looked at her face searchingly, obviously mulling over his own thoughts. He was trying to determine if there was hidden meaning in how she had explained the new flare-ups. He shook his head, before holding out his hand. She placed her marked hand in his, and he clasped her gently between his palms. She felt the cool relief of his magic tingling up her arm, and the pain subsided.

           

“ _Ma serannas,_ ” Ayla said, relief from the pain gone from her eyes.

 

           

 

 

 

 

 

As they approached the main gate, Ayla felt the familiar and distinct stabbing pull of her mark, and hearing the sharp snap before she saw the rift open. They quickly dismounted their horses, leaving them to wander safely away, as her companions moved to make a defensive circle around her. Demons were spawning everywhere, and though most were taken out quickly, they seemed more difficult to keep up with than usual. Dread filled her as she felt all of her elemental magic vibrate forcefully.

 

She moved quickly towards the rift, a look of outright rage upon her face, as she sprinted forward, lifting her mark towards the corrupted tear. She saw her companions become sluggish, as though they were running through molasses, confirming her suspicions. A Terror demon came from seemingly nowhere and knocked her fiercely to the ground—leaving deep claw marks across her jaw and chest. Ayla was back on her feet instantly, her wounds healing without even needing to use a potion or wait for Solas, as her elemental magic took over killing the creature in a sudden burst of fire she didn't even use her staff for. She was immune to such magic being she was its Keeper and her elemental magic aided her instantly. A look of determination added to her outrage as she once again, lifted her mark up to the Time-Rift, infusing it with her Spirit magic combining all the elements discreetly, not wanting to alert her companions to her power. With a yell she slammed the rift shut, locking the door of time quickly.

 

Her companions gathered around her…

 

“There was something off about that rift….” She rubbed the back of her neck as Solas stepped in front of her, a look of bewilderment upon his face.

           

“How is it that you don’t have any wounds?” He asked, flabbergasted as he touched her all over to examine her, sure that he had missed something. “I saw you get ripped into by a Terror Demon in your chest.”

 

Ayla’s mask slammed down onto her face, hiding herself from her party. Solas saw the sudden change and knew she was hiding a secret. Something that had to deal with how she seemed to not have been affected by the strange rift. “I healed myself, _Ladarelan.”_ She said smoothly, since in a way it was technically true. “What do you think was the problem with that rift?”

 

“Temporal distortion would be my best guess, but it seems highly unlikely.” His eyebrows were furrowed in thought. _Not too far off, Wolf._ She thought grumpily as she had something else she needed to clean up. If time magic was becoming involved, a far worse war was about to start. She would need to send word to the clans immediately after she dealt with Redcliffe. She could sense at least one more time rift coming from somewhere in the town.

 

“Well whatever it is, we need to figure out what in the name of the Dread Wolf is going on here. Come on.” She made her way to the gate as it slowly opened, cheers and questions from the guards growing louder with their approach.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Before Ayla had managed three steps into the gate entrance, an Inquisition scout was running towards them at full speed, skidding to a stop just short of slamming into her, and bowed. As he straightened, gasping for air, Cassandra moved to stand next to her.

 

“Herald, Seeker—“ he could barely get the words out, but his look of concern was making Ayla nervous. Ayla was telling him to breathe more slowly, but Cassandra asked him what the problem was. “Your Worship, the mages claim no one was expecting you. They are confused as to why the Inquisition wants to speak with them. They’re scared….”

 

“But Grand Enchanter Fiona invited us herself!” The Seeker was obviously confused, thinking perhaps this was just a political snub, but Solas could tell by the way Ayla’s ears twitched, how her eyes narrowed slightly, that she knew something else was going on here.

 

He watched as she turned now to follow an approaching Mage with her eyes. She scanned him up and down, noting his Circle robes and slight stature.

 

“Greetings, Herald of Andraste. My name is Lysas. I believe there has been some confusion.” He eyed her and her party warily, but smiled politely. There was fear in his carefully steady tone.

 

“It would seem so. I came to enlist the help of the Mages, at the invitation of Enchanter Fiona.” Lysas furrowed his eyebrows in concern, and began shifting nervously from one foot to the other.

 

“I’m afraid Fiona would not have any power to extend such an invitation. She has placed us under the…protection of a Magister Alexius of Tevinter. You should best speak to her, she will clear this up for you. She is at The Gull and Lantern.”

 

Ayla bowed slightly, thanking him, and watched him walk away before she turned to her companions with steel in her eyes. Her jaw was clenched, and she had the faintest hint of a crease between her brows.

 

How fierce she looks in the face of uncertainty; how lovely.

 

“Boss, this gives me the creeps. No one knew we were coming? And a Vint Magister is involved?” Bull was fingering the hilt of the axe on his back.

 

“Something is certainly not all right here.” Cassandra nodded in agreement, glancing around in suspicion. 

 

“Well, we should at least let Fiona explain herself, right?” Varric began leading the way down the path, refugees lying in the grass on either side of the pave stones.

 

Solas looked at Ayla, who hadn’t moved to follow yet, just staring slightly off in the general direction of the Chantry building.

 

“ _Da’len_?” He asked gently, moving to touch her elbow before stopping himself.

 

“I don’t like this, _Ladarelan_. I don’t like this at all.” Her voice shook with unease and dread, but her face was set in determination. She strode forward then, her confident steps ever silent, and he followed.

  

 

 

 

As she walked through, Ayla saw a bustling town, with all sort of shady people. All of them glared at her as she passed by. This did very little to set her at ease, but she also suspected that this was the intention. She felt better with Solas at her side, his sharp eyes scanning every nook and cranny they passed. The rest of her friends had moved, unprompted and without speaking, into a loose circle around her. They were suspicious too. She heard Varric’s voice behind her and slightly to her right, and he spoke low, so only she and the others would hear.

 

“Has anyone else noticed the lack of Clerics and Chantry Mothers present?”

 

“It does seem odd that they are not tending to the wounded on the cots…” Cassandra’s brow furrowed even further than Ayla had thought possible.

 

As they reached the pub, Ayla pushed the door open, the low murmuring of the patrons only silenced briefly before continuing their hushed whispers began again at her entrance.

 

How odd. Pubs are not spoken in like Chantries.

 

She raised both eyebrows at Solas, who had entered immediately behind her. He pursed his lips in agreement, returning to his scanning of the crowd.

 

Ayla spotted the small elf immediately at the back of the pub. She walked over warily, her eyes flickering to every nook and cranny of the place to make sure this wasn’t some sort of ambush. At her approach the black haired woman nodded her head gently, her voice as quiet and accent as thickly Fereldan as when Ayla heard it in Val Royeux.

 

“Lady Herald, I am honored, though I must admit I am surprised to see you here.”

 

“So, you mean to say that it was not you whom, in Val Royeux, introduced herself to us as First Enchanter Fiona of the Circle and subsequently extended an invitation to meet with you here in order to discuss terms of your assistance for closing the Breach?” Ayla knew she was being unnecessarily hostile, but this whole Game that was being played was getting old quickly.

 

“I assure you, Your Worship, that I have not been to Val Royeux since before the Conclave!” To her credit, Fiona look convincingly confused. If she was lying, she was very, very good at it.

 

“So, you won’t help us, then.” Ayla noticed the panic in Fiona’s eyes.

 

“I wish I were able to offer our services, but…. As one indentured to a magister, I no longer have the authority to negotiate with you.” Ayla sighed with frustration. She desperately didn’t want to bring in the Templars in for help. She didn’t feel safe with them and never would. Bringing in their help would make her lay awake in bed all night and then she would be able to help nobody. She needed to trust the group she was recruiting. Ayla had already gotten Barris, thanks to Cullen. If it weren’t for him that nice young man would probably have ended up like his brethren.

 

That was fast.

 

“An alliance with Tevinter?! Do you not fear all of Thedas turning against you?” Cassandra was showing a great deal of restraint in not shrieking at the Mage whilst shaking her violently by the shoulders.

 

“Andraste’s ass,” Varric murmured while rubbing his temples, “I can’t think of a single worse thing you could’ve done; I’ve got nothin’.”

 

“This right here is why you can’t trust Mages.”

Bull glanced down at Ayla’s single raised eyebrow before he whispered,

“No offense, Boss. You don’t count.”

 

“I know you are afraid, but you deserve better than slavery to Tevinter.” Solas pushed forward now, looking furious, but his voice came out even and comforting.

 

“Welcome, Inquisition! I apologize for being late to my own gathering.” The pub door slammed shut and Ayla looked over at the approaching Tevinter. He was elderly, with an awful patch of hair shaved into a sharp point under his thin lips. He wore a red hood with odd, horn-shaped fabric adorning the top and either side of his face, and Battle-Mage armor. Fiona bowed deeply to him, much to Ayla’s disgust.

 

“Allow me to introduce Magister Gereon Alexius.” He nodded to Ayla with a smug smirk.

 

“The Southern Mages are under my command.” He took a step towards her, causing her companions all to tense. She signaled for them to stay put at she took a step towards Alexius.

 

“And, you are the…survivor, yes? From the Fade. How…” His eyes flashed with amused curiosity, “interesting.” Ayla gave him her most charming smile and sat down, keeping him and his men in her sights. He had three with him.

 

“Magister Alexius, I come to ask for the assistance of your Mages to close the Breach.” She made her voice as sweet as honey, and fluttered her eyelashes with demure innocence.

 

“Well, my dear! Straight to business!” He said as he sat down with a false air of regal command that had her wanting to roll her eyes. Solas came to stand on her right, and Bull on her left; they seemed to have picked up on her little game.

 

“Felix, will you send for a scribe please?” The Magister was speaking to one of the men who came with him. He could have been considered handsome once, but that he was obviously very ill, and appeared to have been so for some time diminished his looks considerably.

 

“Friends,” Alexius boomed, “pardon my manners! My son, Felix.” Felix bowed deeply, and turned away to find the aforementioned scribe without saying a word. Alexius turned back to again face Ayla’s charming smile.

 

“I am not surprised you are here. Closing the Breach is a feat most would find impossible. There’s no telling how many Mages will be required….What an ambitious little thing you are.” He leaned back in his chair, folding his arms.

 

Ayla leaned forward, resting an arm on the table and twisting her hair around a finger.

 

“We don’t like to think small around here,” she giggled. He smiled widely, and out of the corner of her eye, she saw Felix approaching again, clenching his stomach and looking pale.

 

“There will, of course, have to be—“ He was cut off as Ayla stood abruptly, reaching out to catch Felix as he collapsed.

 

Felix leaned into her briefly before trying to right himself. Ayla pulled him towards the table, and he slid one hand into her own before placing his other hand against the table. She allowed him to use her as support as he shifted his weight, releasing her hand and using the table to stay upright.

 

Hmm..

 

“Felix!” In the diversion of the Magister, his men, and her own people all moving forward defensively, Aylaa slipped the tiny folded parchment up her sleeve without notice.

“My Lady, I’m so sorry. Please forgive me.” Felix looked at her now, his face apologetic but his eyes meaningful. She gave him the tiniest of nods.

 

“Are you alright?” Alexius looked panicked.

 

“I’m fine, Father.” He still leaned against the table, clutching his stomach.

 

“Come, I’ll get your poultices.” Alexius turned to them now, “Please excuse us, friends! We shall continue this some other time. Fiona! I require your assistance back at the castle.” He barked at the Mage like a dog as he hurried out of the pub, his guards and Felix following slowly behind, apologizing for troubling everyone.

 

Before he closed the door behind him, Alexius turned around to look Ayla in the eye. “I will send word to the Inquisition when this business might be concluded.” And without waiting for a response, he slammed the door behind him.

 

 

 

 

As soon as the Magister had left, it seemed that everyone in their group had let out the breath they had been holding. Well, everyone but Ayla. She immediately insisted they step outside, glancing around at all of the pub’s patrons stares and whispers behind hands.

 

She had not made two steps out the door before the Mage from earlier, Lysas, was standing in front of her. Solas went to move in front of her, but Ayla put out a hand, stilling him. Lysas looked desperate, but in a pleading way.

 

“Were you really looking to ally with us?” Ayla tilted her head studying the man, emerald eyes narrowed as she judged his reactions.

 

“You seem like you doubt that.”

 

“We don’t have many friends, considering the Templars are sworn to the Chantry. I thought the Inquisition was, too.” He shrugged, and Ayla mirrored him.

 

“The Inquisition is just trying to bring some order back. Whether things change or go back to how they were…that’s all up to the actions of the people that help us.” She lowered her voice then, so Cassandra couldn’t hear, looking the Mage in the eyes. “There’s a reason I didn’t go to the Templars first. I am not comfortable doing so and nor will I ever be.”

 

Lysas stepped back, looking at her differently now, eyes wide and hopeful, before bowing to her and walking away briskly.

 

Ayla turned to Solas, and he didn’t even bother hiding the admiration in his eyes.

 

She slid a small fold of parchment out of her sleeve and read it before looking up to her party.

 

“We have another invitation in the Chantry.” Ayla told the group as they came close, passing it around.

 

Come to the Chantry. You are in danger.

 

“This is obviously a trap!” Cassandra was the first to speak, somehow keeping her voice low enough to not cause any passersby to look.

 

“I don’t think so. Felix slipped it to me when he fell. I saw the look in his eyes.” Ayla seemed confident, but Solas wasn’t so sure.

 

“I doubt there’s anything in there we can’t take down, Cassandra.” Bull was, as usual, very self-assured.

 

“Well, I’m going. You can stay here if you want, but there’s a lot of questions here, and the only chance of getting some answers any time soon is in that Chantry.” Solas looked at her, shaking his head with a sigh.

 

Brave _da'halla_ …Recklessly brave, Solas observed.

 

“You are not going alone, _da’len_.”

 

Ultimately Varric, Iron Bull, and Solas agreed to come with her. Cassandra decided to head back to camp to notify Leliana about the strange events.

 

They headed up the steps to the Chantry, and as one, entered in past the thick wooded doors.

 

             Protect her. At all costs.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The first thing visible was the green, glowing rift—immediately causing Ayla’s hand to light up and crackle with energy. Demons were everywhere. And then her eyes fell on a singular Mage, fighting them off fiercely, but enjoying it as if it were a sport. She found herself grinning at the devilishly handsome man. He glanced over his shoulder at them, calling out in an almost amused tone.

 

“Oh, good! You’ve finally decided to show up. Now be a dear, help me close this, would you?”

 

Her friends fended off and killed any demons approaching her as she strode towards the rift, thrusting her hand up into it and using her elemental magic once again, combining it with the anchor to pull hard. In moments, it snapped closed with a thundering crack. The Mage looked around, interested, before turning to face her, grinning wide.

 

“Fascinating…how does that work, exactly?” He laughed when Ayla shrugged, grinning at him once again. She didn’t know why but she felt like she had known him her whole life. She felt safe. “You’ve no idea, do you? You just wriggle your little fingers at it and Boom! Closes.” She found herself smiling bigger at him.

 

“And, who might you be?” She asked, raising an amused eyebrow.

 

“Ah, always getting ahead of myself. Dorian of House Pavus, most recently of Minrathous.” He dipped into a low, sweeping bow. “How do you do?”

 

“Watch yourself,” Bull grumbled, “The pretty ones are always the worst.”

 

“My, what suspicious friend you have!” Dorian winked at Bull, pulling a laugh from Ayla.

 

“Don’t mind Tiny; you know how Qunari are about Vints…and vise-versa…” Varric chuckled, himself.

 

“Alexius was once my Mentor, so my assistance will be most valuable to you, as I’m sure you will see.”

 

“Where’s Felix?” Ayla was suddenly worried about the young man.

 

Maybe he had really been ill...

 

“Oh, he’ll be here. He has to ditch his father, you know the deal with parents of sick kids.”

 

“What’s wrong with him, exactly?”

 

“He’s been ill for months.” Dorian shrugged, pointedly.

 

“So, you’re betraying your mentor, because….?” Ayla took the hint and decided to get to the real reason she was here.

 

“Ex **-** Mentor. You already know you’re in danger, even without the note. Isn’t it odd how Alexius managed to beat you to Redcliffe and snatch up your Mages before you arrived? As if, by some magic, he distorted space and time just to get here ahead of you?”

 

Dorian was charming, but his grandstanding was wasting precious time.

 

“Okay, I get it. Now explain how.” Dorian now grinned at her approvingly.

 

“If true, it is fascinating. And certainly dangerous.” Solas mulled, quick on the uptake.

 

“The rift you closed outside the gate? Odd, wasn’t it?” Dorian was obviously all about using as many words as possible to get his point across. “It twisted time and space around it, speeding some things up, slowing others down. And soon, there’ll be more of them, appearing further and further away from Redcliffe. The magic Alexius is using is wildly unstable…and it’s unraveling the world.”

 

He paused for dramatic effect, letting those last few words sink in.

 

“Well, fantastic. Now we have to add time magic to the equation. Time magic is risky on its own and shouldn’t be tampered with. When will you shemlins learn that tampering with time will only end in more _Fendhis_ chaos.” Ayla sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose. Solas’ head whipped to her stunned by the fact that she understood everything the man said.

 

“I know what I’m talking about. I helped him develop the magic in the first place. It was pure theory back then, though. Alexius couldn’t ever get it to work thanks to my tampering. What I don’t understand is why he’s doing it. All for a few hundred pawns?”

 

“He didn’t do it for them.” Felix walked in from the shadows, nodding a greeting to her, while Dorian pointed out how too late was no longer fashionable.

 

“I shouldn’t have played the sick card. I thought he’d fuss over me all day.” He turned to Ayla now, his face still sallow with his obvious illness. “My father has joined some Tevinter supremacist cult. They call themselves ‘Venatori’. And whatever he’s done for them, he’s done it to get to you.”

 

“Seems Alexius found someone else interested in such magic that they were willing to help him out for a price of course.” Dorian said dryly.

 

“Little ol’ me? And here, I didn’t get him a thing!” Ayla grinned and fluttered her lashes dramatically.

 

“Send him a fruit basket. Everyone loves those.” Dorian grinned back, and Bull and Varric chuckled behind her. Solas remained silent. Most likely mentally scolding me. She mused.

 

“The Venatori are obsessed with you, for some reason. Perhaps because you survived the Temple of Sacred Ashes.” Felix guided them back on topic, and apparently gave Dorian an idea.

 

“You can close those rifts. If they’re behind that Breach in the sky, it’s all somehow connected. Maybe you’re a threat. Anyway, now that you are anticipating his attack, you can turn it to your advantage. Whenever you’re ready to deal with him, I want to be there. I’ll be in touch.”

 

Dorian gave Ayla another grin, and began to walk away, back into the shadows. Then he turned and called out to Felix while still walking, backward.

 

“Oh, and Felix…Do try not to get killed?”

 

“There are worse things than dying, Dorian.” Felix bowed to them before walking out a side door.

 

Ayla led her little troupe outside and they mounted up to head back to camp.

 

“Do you really think we can trust them?” Solas asked her.

 

“I do. Dorian is too long-winded to be much of a skilled liar. He’s of a kind who takes pride in their opinions and stances.” Ayla nodded at this, brow furrowed, and didn’t speak for a long moment. Suddenly a breathtaking smile, appeared on her face. “Plus I feel safe with him.”

 

Solas stared at her, a frown of disapproval on his face at this answer.

 

 

 

 

It took them an hour to get back to camp and was met automatically by Cassandra. As Ayla dismounted Seranni, she updated the woman on all that had happened.

 

“Redcliffe Castle is nearly impregnable. If he’s going to summon you there, we’ll have no way of protecting you.” Cassandra looked at her Herald to see a surprising fearlessness in her eyes.

 

“When we get back to camp, send a Raven for Leliana. I want her and Cullen here by morning.” She watched as Cassandra nodded before the woman headed off to do just that.

 

 

 

 

           

 

 

Solas had only slept briefly before his body woke him with a wave of anger. He hadn’t meant to but her nightmare had pulled him to her.

 

He saw everything she had described that night two weeks ago. He saw the way she tried to fight and the way the man had laughed and relished in her defilement. If she hadn’t killed him already he would’ve made it personal mission of his to find the man. There was still the rest of the troop who had murdered her whole clan. The ones she had tensed in fear to during the meeting at Val Royeux. He planned on finding them for her in the near future. They would have to get through Redcliffe first though. He huffed and sat up.

 

_Well, if I’m not going to get to sleep, I might as well get up._

 

He stepped out of his tent just as Leliana and Cullen arrived, thundering in on two black Orlesian Coursers and surrounded by at least a dozen of her agents.

 

They had arrived more quickly than even he had expected. They still had a few hours until first light. She must have left the moment she received the Raven.

 

Leliana saw him as she swung off her horse and they nodded to each other. The noise of the horses had woken Cassandra and Bull, who now emerged from their tents, followed shortly after by Blackwall, the Grey Warden they had recruited a few days earlier, and Varric. Cassandra was asking Leliana whether or not she should wake the Herald when Ayla appeared from their shared tent, rubbing her eyes adorably, her hair a wavy mess. Her braids had come undone during her nightmare and the result was a mass of wavy curls flowing straight down to her chest, with a slight poofiness to them that made her look sexy as hell.

 

“I said by morning, Leliana.” Her grumble was met by a round of good-hearted laughs as she finished tugging her leggings up around her waist. She was still in her night-shirt, a blanket pulled tight around her shoulders. She was lovely.

 

“ _We_ are actually later than we would have been, thanks to Cullen’s insistence on arguing for half an hour that you were on a suicide mission.” Leliana smirked as Ayla walked over to Bull, who was seated on a log, climbing onto his lap.

 

Bull immediately cradled her, as if it were the most natural thing in the world. Her behavior didn’t cause any of the rest of her friends to bat a single lash, but Solas felt a heat in his chest that he hadn’t known in a long time. He wanted to snatch her up from the Qunari and hold her tightly. But this was not the time, place, or focus for such pettiness.

 

_You can’t be jealous if you can’t have her at all. She is closer to a human than a true Elvhan. Stop distracting yourself, fool._

 

“So, you and Cassandra say Redcliffe Castle is invulnerable.” His thoughts were interrupted by her voice. She was leaning forward slightly looking Cullen straight in the eyes, as Leliana sat next to her and Bull, holding what appeared to be a blueprint. Cassandra sat at Leliana’s other side, and Varric moved in to stand behind her, peering over her shoulder.

 

            “It would certainly seem that way, if you are trying to use an army to get in…” Leliana’s eyes twinkled with mischief.

            “Leave it to Nightingale to take down a castle without soldiers. Always putting Curly to shame.” Varric was smiling, but he would clearly rather have been asleep. I would rather be to, Ayla thought with a chuckle to herself.

 

 “So, what are you thinking?” Cassandra seemed to have full faith in whatever Leliana might come up with; it was hard not to, considering how renowned the Spymaster was for succeeding at impossible challenges.

 

“Well, at first, I wasn’t sure, but then I recalled the windmill in the village has a tunnel that used to lead water right into the castle. I can send my people in through there.”

 

“Yes, but how are that many people gonna sneak around unnoticed, spies or not? They’d be alerted soon enough.” Bull’s voice was full of respect (and lust) for the redheaded Spy.

 

All eyes turned when Ayla perked up.

 

“The Magister and his guards will be too distracted with me to notice Leliana’s people.” She was grinning wolfishly. Solas almost felt sorry for Alexius; the Magister had no idea who he was dealing with.

 

“Yeah, but the problem is, we don’t know when he’s gonna send for the Herald. It could be days, could be weeks.” Varric scratched at his chest hair.

 

“Oh, I believe I may have some good news for you on that account.” Dorian grinned widely as he stepped out of the shadows to the sound of Leliana and her dozen companions all unsheathing their daggers.

 

“How lovely to see you again, handsome.” Ayla lifted her hand almost lazily, and the daggers were put away, though warily. Ayla hadn’t even drawn hers much to Solas’ surprise.

 

“And the same to you, darling! You are the picture of beauty….Though, your hair does need a brushing.” Dorian was grinning even wider now, striding towards her with an air of (infuriating) confidence. He bowed deeply as he extended to her a letter in his hand.

 

  **“** A love poem? Alexius is so charmingly persistent in his pursuit of me. I really must send him that fruit basket,” Ayla joked as she unsealed the letter. She read silently, before passing it over to Leliana and Cassandra. “How did you manage to get the honor of delivering my invitation?”

 

 “Oh well, I may have apprehended the messenger and left him naked. Forgive me, darling, I just had to see you again.” Dorian said as he kissed her hand, winking at her. His clothes were finely tailored, and his vanity was apparent with his neatly combed hair and expertly curled mustache.

 

Ayla grinned back at him. A rare grin that had her eyes sparkling with mischief.

 

“Lucky you, Herald. You’ll be meeting the Magister for lunch,” the Nightingale grinned wickedly in return. Leliana liked the charming Tevinter man as well. Solas frowned. He didn’t like the way the man flirted with the Herald. He couldn’t tell if it was from jealousy or if he just didn’t trust the man.

 

“Oh, but I didn’t pack a dress!” She covered her mouth and widened her eyes. Cassandra scoffed gently, but smiled.

 

“I still think we should meet with the Templars. This seems too much of a trap.” Cullen tried to interject. Ayla, Leliana, and Solas all glared at him. He knew the reason why Ayla wanted to recruit the Mages. Cassandra had informed all the advisors about Ayla’s traumatic past in a letter to Leliana after coming back to camp in the Stormcoast with Varric.

 

“Foxy,” Varric cooed, “you’ll knock him out, whatever you wear.” Once again, there was a light round of laughter.

 

“I take it you’re coming with, Sparkler?” Dorian looked amused at the dwarf’s choice of nickname.

 

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

 

 

 

 Ayla chose to bring Bull, Solas, Varric, and Dorian along with her to the meeting. Dorian, however would be meeting them later since he had to help cloak Leliana’s men to get them through the secret passageway. So the four of them were walking into the Grand entrance. Two guards stood at the bottom steps like statues, hands behind their backs, and wearing those ridiculous pointed hoods.

 

    “Announce us.” She spoke sharply, and with authority.

 

A small, blonde Mage ran down the stair towards them now, stumbling and stuttering in perturbation.

          

    “The invitation was for Mistress Lavellan only! The rest will stay here.”

 

“Either they go with me or I will leave.” Ayla said icily. The man glanced nervously at her party, eyes getting wide at the sight of Iron Bull, before he nodded his head.

 

They followed him up the steps and into the throne room, and Ayla heard the sound of the guards turning and shadowing her companions in. She gave the most subtle flick of her wrist, as if shaking out an ache, and she heard a quiet hum of acknowledgement, though no one made any move to do anything.

 

Yet.

 

“My Lord Magister, the Inquisition has arrived,” the man said meekly, bowing low as he stepped back, out of sight.

 

“My friend! It’s so good of you to come on such short notice! And your…associates, of course.” She subtly glanced back to them before nodding at the tiny man.

 

“I’m sure we can work out an arrangement beneficial to all parties.” He stood and gestured to her, as if they understood each other.

 

Fiona stepped forward then, a sneer across her face. “Are we Mages to have no voice in deciding our fate?” Her tone anxious.

 

“Fiona, you would not have turned your Mages over to my care if you did not trust me,” the Magister said, both pointedly and dismissively.

 

“If the Grand Enchanter wishes to be heard in our talks, then I welcome her as a guest of the Inquisition.” Ayla smiled at the Magister sweetly, once again batting her eyelashes at him in naïve innocence. Fiona thanked her quietly, and Alexius returned to sitting in the throne, briefly throwing Fiona a scorching glare.

**“** The Inquisition needs Mages to close the Breach, and I have them. So, what shall you offer in exchange?” He tented his fingers, reminding Ayla of a storybook villain.

 

“ Well, first, why don’t we have a little chat about the time magic you stole.” She glared at him, eyes changing from innocence to something deadly. Solas whipped his head to her at her comment. There was something strange about the way she said it. How she even knew about such magic when he himself had only heard tall tales about it was puzzling.

 

Solas looked back at Alexius and saw him pale a bit. “I have not notion of what you speak of.”

 

“She knows everything, Father.” Felix stepped forward now.

 

“Felix, what have you done?” Alexius stood, his voice shaking with the betrayal.

 

“He’s trying to save you from yourself. Why did you want me here?”

 

“Do you even know what you are? You walk into my stronghold with that stolen mark upon your hand—a gift you have no comprehension of—and think you are in control?! You are nothing but a mistake.” He spit the words at her, his body shaking and fists clenched with rage.

 

“Oh, pray tell! What was supposed to be accomplished with the Breach?” Ayla hissed back, her tone dripping with venom. The way she said it had even Solas shivering with slight fear. He didn’t know why.

 

“It was to be a Triumph for The Elder One! For Tevinter, for the world!” Ayla couldn’t help but roll her eyes. Felix stepped forward, speaking gently.

 

“Father, do you know what you sound like?”

 

“He sounds like the villainous cliché everyone expects from Tevinters.” Dorian strode from the shadows and around a pillar, briefly flashing Ayla a wink.

 

“Dorian! I gave you a chance to be a part of this, to make history, and you denied me. The Elder One has power you would not believe. He will raise the Imperium from its own ashes. He will save my Felix!”

 

_He really just sounds like a raving lunatic now._

 

“So, it’s a ‘my cult is better than your cult’ thing.” Varric spoke, seemingly to himself.

 

“Well, the Imperium needs a chance to one-up that whole “starting the Blight” debacle.” Dorian half-turned to Varric with a smirk and a shrug.

 

“Yeah, okay, I’ll bite. Who is the Elder One?”

 

“He will make the world bow to Mages once more. We will rule from the Boeric Ocean to the Frozen Seas!”

 

“You can’t involve my people in this!” Fiona stepped forward again, but no one much acknowledged her.

 

“Alexius, didn’t we always talk about how this type of thing was something we wanted to avoid? What changed your mind?” Dorian actually looked angry now.

 

“Father, stop this. Set the Southern Mages free, let them close the Breach. Let’s go home.” Felix was pleading, and Eliana felt her heart ache for him.

 

“No! This is the only way! Felix, The Elder One can save you!”

 

“Save me?” Now Felix looked angry.

 

“If I can undo the mistake at the Temple, The Elder One promised…”

 

“I am going to die. Accept that, Father.” Alexius pushed Felix back as he stepped forward.

 

“Venatori! Seize them! The Elder One will have this elf’s life!” But his face fell at the last of his words as he watched his guards all fall to the ground, throats slit and gushing blood.

 

Leliana’s people stepped from behind the pillars, and Ayla could hear them as she stared at the Magister, his face now grim.

 

“Your men are dead, Alexius.” She stated calmly head held high.

 

“You…You never should have existed!” He lifted his hand to show a glowing pendant on a chain, a slow and malicious smile crawling across his face.

 

“NO!” Dorian yelled, throwing his magic at the Magister, and for a moment there was only the noise of chaos and the bright green glow of magic as Ayla was suddenly sucked up into a consuming darkness. A darkness she knew all to well.


	9. Future and Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayla and Dorian are transported a year into the future. Ayla is horrified, saddened, and beyond angry with the Magister who has no knowledge of time magic. In this future Ayla is forced to reveal a hidden part of herself. Luckily nobody but Dorian will remember what she reveals as they fight to get back to their time. Ayla also discovers her feelings for the distant bald headed elf as she watches him die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did borrow a paragraph from another author on here by the name of luzial who currently writing an amazing fic called Ruins. I did tweak some of it to what I needed.
> 
> Dread poured through him like ice, pooling in his stomach. And then, loss. Overwhelming loss and grief. All of it had been a mistake. He should’ve never tried to unlock his power. Everything he sacrificed, everything suffered, had been for nothing at all. And behind that, something darker. Something he could hardly admit to himself. That the loss, her loss, was not simply general, but specific. That a person who mattered had been lost, and she mattered not just for his mark on her hand.
> 
> It was described perfectly and I decided it was perfect for what I needed as well.

Suddenly she was standing knee-deep in water.

 

“Blood of The Elder One! Where’d they come from?!” Two men shouted with alarm through a cell door. The pulled out their heavy swords and fumbled with unlocking the door.

 

Ayla had her staff out in an instant, releasing an arch of lightning. She electrocuted both men with in seconds of them running into the cell, them making the mistake of running into the water. They fell to the water, charred to a crisp from her attack.

 

She glanced around her to see Dorian, standing there mouth open at the ferocity in her attack. He hadn’t even gotten a chance to pull his own staff out. She grinned at him, waiting for him to regain his composure.

 

It didn’t take him long because soon he was looking around.

 

“Displacement? Interesting….Probably not what Alexius intended.”

 

“How disappointing for him…” Ayla couldn’t help her sarcastic comment, but Dorian didn’t seem to be listening to her, anyway.

 

“The rift moved us...but to what? The closest confluence of Arcane energy?” He wondered.

 

“He has moved us through time.” Ayla answered him steadily. Dorian glanced at her in disbelief before he thought about it.

 

“Of course! It’s not a _where_ , it’s a _when_!” Dorian seemed entirely too excited, but then his shocked expression returned as he realized that she had figured it out faster than he had.

 

“How would you know of such magic?” He asked with a slightly suspicious tone.

 

“Let’s just say that I have some hidden talents and secrets that I wish to keep hidden. Things the Dalish keep secret for good reasons.” She answered cryptically.

 

Dorian took the answer she offered him with a charming smile. He didn’t press, though he was curious. He understood, he had done much the same himself when he deliberately fumbled the making of the amulet when he and Alexius had originally come up with the idea.

 

“Let’s look around; see if we can’t figure out when we are. And then how to get back…” Dorian said to her as they searched the two men for the key.

 

“I know how we get back. We must find that damned amulet that should’ve never been made.” Ayla grumbled. “But the _when_ is the important part.”

 

The pair sloshed through the flooded cell, through a hallway of empty cells. They climbed the staircase at the far side of the room to see—yes, of course—another hallway of cells. This one was dry, though there was an alarming amount of Red Lyrium growing off and out of every possible surface.

 

Ayla felt herself sway, dizzy, as the stuff immediately began affecting her.

 

“Are you alright?” The Tevinter asked, a look of deep concern on his face.

           

“Dalish elves are allergic to Lyrium and Red Lyrium is much worse. We need to hurry or I will faint on you.” Ayla told him as she swayed again. He pulled her into him and wrapped her arm around his neck so he could keep her standing.

 

They wandered to the end of the hall, walking down another flight of stairs to the landing, where they could either go left, undoubtedly to more flooded stairs, or to the right, up into, what Ayla was convinced would only be more cells. She huffed, letting Dorian choose, and they went up.

 

Opening the door at the top, Ayla let go of Dorian her body almost back to normal now that they were away from the damnable Red Lyrium. Ayla was surprised to find herself on some sort of…platform. There was a strange, drawbridge-looking door straight across from her, and on the right and the left, doors guarded by— _Fendhis_.

 

Dorian looked at her, just as the four Venatori noticed them.

 

“You take left, I’ll take right?” She nodded and they both threw lightning bolts, stunning the guards before throwing themselves at their opponents.

 

Not caring about Dorian seeing her hidden abilities, Ayla’s eyes flashed to a darker green and in the next instant vines wrapped her two guards around the neck, snapping them with a deafening crack, before dropping them off the ledge.

 

Dorian stared at her eyes wide. “I have never seen magic like that. How did you do that?”

 

“If we make it out of this alive, I will tell you someday.” She grinned at the awe, fear, and excitement on his face.

 

“I shall hold you to that.” He replied as they walked to the door on the left.

 

Varric was in the first cell on the right, humming to himself. He glanced up at them, looked away, and—realizing that they were real—jumped to his feet.

 

“Andraste’s Sacred Knickers, you’re alive! But I saw you die!”

 

Ayla turned to Dorian eyes wide with terror. “Alexius took us into the future.”

 

Dorian mirrored her expression. “Varric how long has it been since you saw us last?” He asked urgently.

 

“Years?” The dwarf furrowed his brow in confusion. “More or less. I don’t know fully. You lose track of time when you are stuck down here.”

 

Ayla panicked a little. “Dorian, we _need_ to find out how many years forward we have been sent.”

 

Dorian used the set of keys they had used to set themselves free and tried each one until he unlocked Varric’s cell.

 

“Would you help us find out when we are Varric?” Ayla asked.

 

“Everything that happens to you is weird.” He looked at her, shaking his head as he walked out of his cell. They ran further into the room and down another set of stairs. In this room they heard a familiar voice coming from a cell at the far end of the box-like room.

 

           

“99 bottles of beer on the wall, 99 bottles of beer…” It was definitely Bull’s voice coming from the far right cell, and Ayla couldn’t get to him fast enough. But when she approached, he growled at them…

 

“You’re not real. I saw you both die.” He looked so angry, and Ayla looked at him, tears in her eyes.

 

“Oh, Bull…” she whimpered, leaning against the cell bars. Bull shook his head and looked at her again, before reaching out to touch her hand.

 

“It’s okay, Boss. You’re obviously here. What’s our plan?” He spoke gently to her, as if she might break, but she smiled at him wickedly.

 

“We’re going to kick Alexius’s ass and try to fix all of this. Come with us?” She had already unlocked the and opened the door.

 

He smiled at her, but sighed.

 

“Alexius isn’t the real issue. It’s The Elder One. He killed the Empress of Orlais, raised a demon army. You ever fought an all-demon army? Not recommended.”

 

“Alexius has the amulet. So, will you help?” He nodded, gesturing for her to lead the way. “No time like the present. I heard one of the guards say he never leaves the throne room.”

 

They walked back up the way they came and were soon back at the strange drawbridge. Ayla ran to the opposite door and flung it open racing down the stairs.

 

“Is someone there?” Ayla heard Solas’s voice at the back of the room she had run into, and her blood ran cold. She stepped over to him, tentatively, and laying her eyes on him, she found herself starting to cry. He shook his head, as if to clear his vision.

 

“You’re alive! We saw you die…” He looked at her in a way she had never seen from him before. He looked heartbroken, utterly defeated. She was sobbing now, fumbling with the lock to get him out of that damned cell, before Varric calmly laid his hands over her own, taking the key and opening the cell in no time.

 

He stepped out of the cell and reached out his hand, touching her hair, her face. Her heart was suddenly beating so violently, she could feel her own pulse in her head.

 

Her mind spun as Dorian gave him the story. Solas asked if the process could be reversed, but he did not look away from her, did not take his hand from her cheek for even a moment. Why was he touching her this way? She knew he cared for her, in his own way, but he never so much as hinted at romantic feelings for her other than the flirting she thought of as innocent, since during those times he had always pulled away immediately afterwards.

 

“If there is any way to stop this, my life is yours.” Solas looked at her pleadingly, as if she were meant to understand something he could not say. She tried to blink away her tears, and he finally released her, straightening to his full height.

“Let’s go.”

 

They once again raced back up the stairs into the platform room. The went to the only door that hadn’t been opened. Ayla stopped instantly, sensing the Red Lyrium down there. She looked at Dorian in fear, her body already feeling the effects from where they stood.

 

She swayed and fell against Solas.

 

“What’s wrong with you, Ayla?” He asked fear on his face at her collapse.

 

Dorian answered for her. “It’s the Red Lyrium. Earlier she told me that it makes her ill. She is allergic to the blue kind and this stuff is way worse.”

 

Solas lifted her up in to his arms and carried her down the stairs as fast as he could, hoping they would find an exit quickly.

 

Mountains of the strange stuff were everywhere. It grew in the walls of the cells, and was starting to take over the ceiling. They went as fast as they could trying to get to the door at the end.

 

They stopped, waiting for Varric to find the key to it. As he fumbled for the right key, a sound came from their left.

 

Ayla looked over weakly and saw Fiona almost fully encased in the stuff. It looked like it was eating her but she couldn’t be sure since her vision was screwed up with her dizziness.

 

“You’re…alive? How?” She gasped. “I saw you…disappear into the rift.”

 

“Is that Red Lyrium eating you?” Ayla asked weakly.

 

“Yes…and…no.” Fiona answered. “The longer you are near it…eventually…you become this. Then they mine your corpse for more.”

 

“Can you tell us the date? It’s very important?” Dorian asked urgently, eyes on Ayla as she groaned. She had hung her head limply over Solas’ arm. She was starting to lose consciousness.

 

“Harvestmere…9:42 Dragon.” Fiona answered her voice full of pain.

 

“Nine Forty-two? Then we’ve missed an entire year.” Dorian sounded horrified.

 

Ayla rose turned her head. Her breathing was now labored. “We need to get out of here. I can help get us back to our time but we need the amulet.” She slurred.

 

“Please…stop this from happening.” Fiona cried as more of the Lyrium absorbed her. “Alexius…serves the Elder One. More powerful…than the Maker…no one…challenges him and lives.”

 

Ayla’s eyes flashed to the darker green, and she rose her head in anger. “That Magister is going to regret he didn’t just kill me.” The room rumbled suddenly as if the world agreed with her statement. Dorian was staring at her in awe, but her companions were looking at her with wide eyes. “Put me down, Solas.” She commanded. Her strength had returned even though she still felt the dizziness of the Red Lyrium.

 

Solas complied, not wanting to turn her wrath on him. It seemed she had regained her strength somehow.

 

“Lets go.”

 

“Wait!” Fiona gasped. Ayla turned back to her. “Your Spymaster, Leliana is here….find her.”

 

Ayla nodded and left the room up a new set of stairs, the men all following her quickly.

 

“These are the Guard Barracks, Boss. Let’s see if they’ve anything useful.” Bull informed her. Ayla nodded her head and they scoured the whole of the barracks before finding supplies and poultices that they split between them, along with all their weapons. As soon as that was done they headed up the stairs at the end of the barracks. They hadn’t even reached the top of the stairs when they heard the screams of agony coming from the first visible door. Praying that Leliana was not dead to whatever deities might exist and/or listen, Ayla threw herself into the door.

 

She was met with a disgusting sight, but the dead body of the victim chained up was, Thank the Creators, not Leliana. Relief washed through her but was quickly squashed as a Venatori torturer moved to attack her. Her eyes flashed to him as vines blasted out of the ground and tore his body apart.

 

Ayla turned and left the room not even glancing at the stunned faces of her party. Ayla heard another Venatori talking to a prisoner down the hall, and she saw that the door was ajar.

 

“You will break,” the torturer held a blade up to Leliana’s neck as she hung from the ceiling.

 

“I will die first,” she spat back, just as Ayla pushed the door open fully. She locked eyes with the Spymaster.

 

The guard had turned to see who had entered, and before he could even react Leliana said, ““Or you will.”

 

She then lifted her legs up, wrapped them around his head, and snapped his neck.

 

Ayla quickly grabbed the keys from the Vint’s belt and handed them to Bull, who could reach the shackles on Leliana’s wrists. Ayla allowed her to use her for support before she gained enough strength on her own.

 

The Nightingale looked…like Death. Her once full, rosy cheeks were now ashen and hollow, covered in wrinkles and scars. Her skin clung to her bones, showing the shape of her skull beneath it. Her sharp eyes were now sunken in their sockets.

 

“Do you have weapons?” Ayla nodded.

 

“Good. The Magister should be in quarters….”

 

“Aren’t you curious how we—“ Dorian started, confused.

 

“No.” Leliana hissed. She had walked over to a trunk in the corner of the room, looking for her own weapons.

 

“Alexius sent—“ Ayla now grabbed his arm and looked at him sharply.

 

“Dorian. Don’t.” He looked aghast, but followed along as Leliana led the way.

 

They walked down a short hallway and out onto another drawbridge. Ayla looked down, seeing the platform down below, and the surrounding nothingness. Dorian pressed his hand to the small of her back, urging her to keep moving. As they approached the door at the end, Ayla felt a familiar pain.

 

“Ugh!” She fell to her knees, grabbing her left hand with her right as the mark grew bright, crackling and spitting. Solas knelt beside her, holding her mark in his hands. She felt his magic press into her, but she could also feel the taint in it from the Red Lyrium exposure and she pushed him away. She fell over and heaved whatever she had for breakfast that morning a year ago up onto the platform.

 

“Ir abelas, da’len,” was all he said, looking even more tortured by her pain as she met his gaze when she was done.

 

There was a rift and spawn through the door. Her friends made quick work of the demons, allowing Ayla to close the rift quickly enough, though it felt like it was tearing her arm to shreds. Her companions allowed her a moment to regain her breath, as it was coming in short gasps. Bull and Varric were working on a gear, and once Bull had it turned, a gate was raised.

 

“This way, through the docks.” Leliana once again took the lead. They walked up the stairs and through another archway. Two mages were on a low platform in front of the water, calling out their “Sacrifice for the Elder One” before suddenly being replaced by Shades. Solas and Bull killed them in passing; Leliana had merely kept moving up another set of stairs.

 

They had emerged in a Courtyard, and once again, she closed a rift. Leliana seemed to know exactly where they were going, leading them across the courtyard into another part of the castle. They searched all the rooms, until chancing upon Alexius’s journal.

 

“He really has gone mad. His Elder One never saved Felix…He’s now just living-dead. What a horrible, horrible mistake.” Dorian spoke softly, only to Ayla, as the rest of their party plundered potions and poultices. She looked at him, eyes full of sympathy, and she hugged him for a moment. They broke apart and found all eyes staring at them, Solas’ narrowed, in what looked like envy.

 

Leliana urged them now to follow her again, and they moved down a flight of stairs. In the room at the bottom of the stairs, there were Three Venatori, a handful of demons, and another rift.

 

Varric and Bull took down the two marksmen in one shot, each. Solas moved forward to the Spellbinder, slinging magic so quickly, so viciously, that the Mage could not have hoped to keep up. Leliana and Dorian were killing demons left and right, but the rift was still open, allowing more to spawn.

 

Ayla ran as fast as she could, sliding under Bull’s sweeping axe, dodging Dorian’s furious staff, and threw her mark into the rift. She pulled at it with all her mana, all her strength, until it snapped shut. She collapsed to the floor, still conscious. Solas knelt beside her, cradling her head as she raised first a healing- then a Lyrium potion to her lips. Ayla panicked and blasted him away from her before he poured the contents down her throat. He looked at her in surprise and slight hurt.

 

“I’m allergic to Lyrium, all of it, Solas.” She told him and a look of horror flashed through him as he realized what he almost did. “The rifts here seem stronger than….” She trailed off, guilt coiling in her belly like an angry snake.

 

“They are.” Solas didn’t elaborate. He didn’t have to. She looked at him apologetically.

 

“Hey, uh, this Mage had this on him?” Varric appeared, holding up a Red Lyrium shard.

 

Dorian had already walked over to the giant metal door across the room, studying the Arcane seal placed on it, and when he saw Varric’s loot, he walked back over.

 

“We’re going to need four more of those. The seal on that door,” he gestured behind him, “needs five shards to open.”

 

There were four doors they hadn’t been through, two on each side of the room.

 

Sighing with irritation, Ayla searched through all doors until they finally had the last shard. Everyone gathered close at the door, now, as Solas slid each shard into one of the five notches. As the last one was placed and Solas took a step back to stand beside her, the magic of the seal of the door dissolved in a bright green light, and Ayla took a deep breath before walking through the archway.

 

“Ah, and here you are.” He stood, facing the fire at the end of the room. The throne had been pushed to one side.

 

“I knew you would come. Not that it would be now, but I knew I hadn’t destroyed you….My final failure.”

 

“Was it all worth it, Alexius?” Dorian almost sounded sorry for his old mentor, but the rage shaking his voice was unmistakable.

 

“It doesn’t matter now. Now, we just wait for the End.”

 

“The End.” Ayla asked without asking, her voice trembling with her anger.

 

“The Elder One comes now. For me, for you, for all of us.”

 

Suddenly Leliana had moved forward, snatching up another living-skeleton, someone who looked familiar, and held him by his hair, her blade to his throat.

 

“Felix!” The Magister took a step forward now, arm outstretched as if pleading the Spymaster to release him. Ayla felt the air leave her lungs in shock.

 

“That’s Felix? Alexius, what have you done?” Dorian’s mouth was agape, and he was hissing at the Magister with pure venom.

 

“He would have died, Dorian! I saved him!” Alexius’s voice was still pleading, desperate, but Leliana’s eyes were dead—void of any emotion or caring.

 

“Please, don’t hurt him! I’ll do anything you ask!” Leliana paused for a moment, looking to Ayla.

“Give him a swift death and peace.” Ayla nodded.

 

“NO!” Alexius screamed, throwing all his magic at Leliana, flinging her across the room and into the wall like a ragdoll.

 

The Magister then turned to the rest of them, eyes nearly black with rage and hatred. She felt the tainted strangeness of Solas’s corrupted magic as he wrapped a barrier around each of them, except her.

 

Ayla pulled up her own bringing forth her elemental magic. She could do so now since if they succeeded none of her companions would remember it other than Dorian.

 

Her Warrior charged, her Rogues let arrows fly, her Mages barraged him with magic.

 

Ayla attacked just as ferociously as them using her full power against him. His own barrier was so incredibly strong, but she could feel them weakening it especially since he was no match for her. He was growing tired, the force of Bull’s axe finally collapsed his barrier.

 

Ayla moved in quickly, but he had instantly fade-stepped away, tearing open a rift where he had just been. Demons now spawned all around them, but Ayla just blasted them with a strong Mindblast combined with all of her elemental magic. They were gone instantly and she closed the rift not even fazed.

 

Dorian, Leliana, and Bull had Alexius on his knees, fighting to keep his barrier up, but Ayla saw he was at the end of his mana and his body couldn’t keep up the fight. She ran then, as fast as she could, as she charged, unsheathing both of her daggers and infused them with her lightening, and jumped at him. As she thrust down, she felt his barrier break under her daggers, and then they easily slid into his weak, mortal flesh.

 

She stepped back and watched as Dorian reached forward and closed the Magister’s eyes. He then peeled open the dead fingers and took the amulet before standing with a sigh.

 

“Well, this is the same amulet he used before. Actually, I think it’s even the same amulet from Minrathous.” He gave a slight chuckle of relief. “Give me an hour to figure out the spell, and—“

 

Leliana ran up, frantically. “An **hour**?! That’s impossible! You must go, now!”

 

The ground shuddered violently, gravel and dust falling from the ceiling overhead. There was an echoing screech that seemed both somehow close and far away.

 

Ayla looked up to her friends, seeing the sheer panic on their faces. She felt her heart drop into her stomach.

 

“The Elder One,” Leliana breathed.

 

Her companions all looked at each other now, nodding in agreement. Ayla felt the overwhelming urge to scream, having some idea of what they were about to say.

 

“We’ll head out front, keep them off your tail.” Bull said, resolutely. Eliana looked at each one of their faces—, Varric, Bull, Leliana, and….Solas—they all shared the same look of determination.

 

“NO! I can’t let you die!” She shouted, reaching a hand out, like Alexius had reached for Felix.

 

Solas stepped forward to her, taking her hand, and Leliana touched her shoulder briefly before she spoke.

 

“Look at us: we’re already dead. The only way we live is if this day never comes.” She turned away, walking towards the door now.

 

“Cast your spell. You have as much time as I have arrows.”

 

The rest of her companions nodded at her, some smiled, before following Leliana. Only Solas stayed a moment more. He faced her and pulled her into his arms, clutching her tightly, as if he couldn’t bare to let her go. When he jerked away, a sob tore through her as he ran off to stand guard with Leliana, his staff already in his hands.

 

She heard Dorian cursing behind her. He couldn’t get the thing to work. Her tears dried up instantly replaced by anger at the Magister’s actions. She turned and strode forward to Dorian, a look of seething rage and determination on her face.

 

“Give me the amulet.” She ordered in a deadly tone. He handed it to her immediately, with him shivering in the feel of her anger. “What I do here must never be revealed to anyone in the Inquisition or the world. Do you understand?”

 

Dorian nodded, “I promise.”

 

Ayla looked down at the amulet in her hand and infused it with the power of the Anchor. The amulet started to glow, rise, and hover above her hand from the Anchor. The signs of the elements circled around the amulet. Dorian watched in fascination at the magic she was wielding. He had never seen anything like it but knew that it had to do with magic that was more powerful then anything else in the world. 

 

Behind them the doors blasted open. Leliana and Solas began walking backwards as several Pride Demons came through, throwing the lifeless bodies of Bull and Varric aside. Leliana took an arrow to the shoulder by an undead soldier, just as Solas was grabbed by one of the Demons.

 

Ayla turned watching in horror as he was ripped to shreds. She screamed but didn’t move from her place. She flung her hands out into the air and yelled, “Wind! I summon you to me.”

 

Dorian felt a rush of wind blow through, lighting up one of the runes circling the amulet. It glowed a bright yellow and pulsed, waiting for something.

 

“Fire! I summon you to me.” Another rune next to the yellow one caught on fire before it too glowed, this rune a bright red.

 

“Water! I summon you to me.” A wave swirled around them like a snake before it flowed into another rune. Ocean blue light flushed into the wavy sign.

 

“Earth! I summon you to me.” Flowers, vines, and leaves sprouted up from the ground underneath the fourth rune swirling around the mountain shaped rune before it sparkled bright like the color of Ayla’s eyes.

 

“As _Tyr’_ _ala'sylis’e_ _ttln_ Guardian of Time, I am Spirit, She is me and I am the key. Unlock the door and erase that which wasn't meant to be.” The amulet moved higher now shattering, expanding until a purple rift opened brightly. Ayla pulled Dorian into her arms and she then turned to look at Solas’ now-dead body laying on the floor, and knew as she sobbed her heart out, wrapped in Dorian’s arms, that she had fallen in love with Solas. He was her mate and she would love no other. In that instant of realization, the purple smoky rift encased them and pulled them through slamming them back down into her own time.

 

They landed on their feet.

 

 

 

…………………………………………………………………………….

 

 

 

 

 

Alexius stood on the dais in the castle with Dorian and the Herald beside him. Alexius lifted his hand to show a glowing pendant on a chain, a slow and malicious smile crawling across his face.

 

“NO!” Solas heard Dorian yell before he threw his magic at the Magister, and for a moment there was only the noise of chaos and the bright green glow of magic Dorian held up his arms to shield himself and the Herald from the growing portal and then were gone. No trace of her or the Tevinter anywhere. Panic gripped him in it’s tight fist, not allowing him to breathe.

 

 

_No, no, no….Where is she? She’s dead._

 

 

Dread poured through him like ice, pooling in his stomach. And then, loss. Overwhelming loss and grief. All of it had been a mistake. He should’ve never tried to unlock his power. Everything he sacrificed, everything suffered, had been for nothing at all. And behind that, something darker. Something he could hardly admit to himself. That the loss, her loss, was not simply general, but specific. That a person who mattered had been lost, and she mattered not just for his mark on her hand but for-NO! FOOL! Stop thinking of this. You knew she would likely die in this. She was only a vessel, nothing more. But as he thought it he knew that her death would way on him more than anyone from his own time did.

 

Suddenly another rift appeared, purple in color and different than his magic. He could see that it was partially his magic, but also a magic he had never seen before.

 

He didn’t even think about that as hope flared inside him as he saw her she standing a few feet away from where she had been, clinging to Dorian for dear life. That hope died a little when he saw how the two held each other and the absolute horror upon her face along with blood and tears.

 

When she realized they were back, she released Dorian, and strode to Alexius, rage flashing in her eyes unlike Solas had ever witnessed. Whatever had happened, it had made her more angry than he had ever seen her.

 

 

……………………………………………………………………………

 

Ayla strode forward, rage consuming her for the injustice of what she had witnessed in the future all because of this man’s misuse of time. This was why the Dalish kept it truly hidden from everyone. It would always be misused by the power hungry greedy souls of the world.

 

As she took long, hard steps towards the Tevinter, Dorian crossed his arms behind her with a smirk. “You’ll have to do better than that.” He quipped to the now cowering Alexius, who was staring with wide frightened eyes at the Herald.

 

“Y-y-you? How?” The pale man asked as she approached.

 

A sinister smile appeared on her face, one only Alexius could see that made him shrink further into himself. She bent forward and whispered so only the Magister could hear.

 

“I am the Guardian of all Worlds and Time. You can’t blink me out of time when I am the one who is master of it.” She explained icily to him in his ear. Ayla picked him off the ground by the collar of his robes. 

 

Ayla dropped him back on the floor and turned, giving two of Leliana’s scouts the go ahead to shackle him and taking him away to one of the dungeons. Then she looked at her party one by one before she rested her eyes on the man who had somehow captured her heart. Seeing him brought forth the horrors of what she had seen in that horrible future and a sob of agony escaped her. A look of deep concern and confusion appeared on Solas’ face, he stepped forward but before he could ask what happened to cause such emotion to come from her, there was a steady beat of many footsteps in time, and two lines of soldiers marched into the throne room, lining up along the pillars.

 

All the mages and even some of Leliana’s scouts bowed as the King and Queen of Fereldan walked into the Grand Hall of Redcliffe Castle. The Queen was of fair hair and pale creamy skin, with blue eyes. The King had light brown hair almost copper-like and had golden brown eyes. She knew without a doubt that this man was Alistair, the man who had Leliana’s intense hatred. This was the man who had doomed the Hero of Fereldan to forever be without the man she loves since he had chosen Queen Anora over her. He was the reason Lynx had sacrificed herself and gave her life during the Fifth Blight. She had killed the Archdemon and in doing so saved the world.

 

Ayla’s tears dried up instantly and she slammed her mask in place so he couldn’t see the intense loathing upon her face. She didn’t bow to either of them for they were not her royalty and she was above them in station in her mind anyways. Instead she stood up straight, head held high in challenge. She smiled kindly to Anora and offered a polite nod to Alistair. She looked around at her party who were all looking at her with mouths open at her in shock of her challenge to the Royals. Only Solas remained impassive with his normal cold mask, though he did betray a hint of curiosity at her.

 

“Grand Enchanter, we would like to discuss your abuse of our hospitality.” Alistair said anger within his gaze. He didn’t even look at Ayla.

 

“Your Majesties…” Fiona stepped forward now, shoulders shrugged in a flinch.

 

“When we offered the Mages sanctuary, we did not mean for our people to be driven from their homes!” Queen Anora was indignant.

 

_And rightly so…But at the wrong people._

 

Before Fiona could stutter out an explanation or apology, King Alistair had effectively banished them from Fereldan.

 

Ayla strode forward gracefully

 

“B-but we have hundreds who need protection! Where will we go?” Fiona was pleading with the King.

 

“You’ll come with us. We’ll offer you protection.” Ayla spoke now, standing as tall as she could, she clasped both hands behind her back and spoke commandingly and politely. Fiona turned to her, concerned.

 

“And what are the terms of this arrangement?”

 

“Probably better than Alexius’s “help”. The Inquisition is better, right?” Dorian had a smile in his voice, and was looking at Ayla proudly.

 

“I suppose we don’t have much of a choice, whatever your offer may be…” Fiona said, worriedly.

 

“If you would honor us with your help in closing the Breach, we would afterwards happily call you Allies.”

 

This was met with a series of grumbles from the party, and Solas furrowed his brow, concerned.

 

“After we close the Breach, Herald?” She turned to look at him sharply before turning back to Fiona with a gentle smile, a voice full of reassurance.

 

“You will not be our prisoners or slaves, but after what happened here today….after what I saw—I would like to consider the time until the Breach is closed as a “probationary period”, if you will. You, of course, would be in charge of any punishment, should one of your Mages merit such action. But you will not be turned out into the cold, and you will be provided with food and drink and protection.”

 

Solas felt himself relax slightly. She is right to be wary of some of the Mages, and this “probationary period” will help appease Cassandra and Cullen.

 

“I would take that offer, were I you.” Alistair’s lips were pursed and Fiona bowed her head.

 

“We accept. It would be madness not to. I will ready my people for Haven.” She slowly backed away, before going to tell the Mages.

 

Alistair’s gaze turned to Ayla, who was looking at him with no betrayal of emotion. His eyes however betrayed him. They flickered with pain and sorrow at her. Ayla knew it wasn’t directed at her but in regards to her Dalish upbringing. She reminded him of Lynx, the Hero who had fallen for him.

 

“You do know why she gave her life right?” Ayla asked getting confused looks from everyone but Alistair. He shook his head sullenly. “I shall tell you sometime in the future, if you would like.”

 

Alistair brow furrowed in confusion. He didn’t really understand. Not truly. Ayla could see that he still loved the Hero and longed for her. He nodded before he turned on his heel and walked out, leaving his queen behind.

 

Ayla turned to her companions. “Lets head back to camp.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tyr’ala'sylis’ettln-Mistress of all the Elements.
> 
> So my Quizzy has an interesting history with the Dalish and also a destiny that is more than what I have written. I am slowly working it out but you will see more as she goes through her time as Inquisitor.


	10. Returning to Haven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayla and her companions start the journey back to Haven joined now by Dorian the Tevinter Mage she insists on riding back to Haven with upon her horse. They get closer much to Solas' disapproval (his jealousy) and curiosity of what happened during the strange future the two say they shared.
> 
> Upon Returning to Haven Ayla tells her advisors about most of the events of the strange future leaving out a few key parts to keep her secrets and then joins Dorian for drinks at the pub where she performs a dance native to the Dalish drawing everyone of her friends in, making the men (including Solas) lust after her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ar ithem ma dinem: I watched your dying
> 
> Sul em: For me

They had only spent a few hours at the camp near the Crossroads. After an hour or so of rest Ayla mounted Seranni—with Dorian following right behind her. Once situated she handed him the reins and snuggled into him. She had asked him to ride with her not wanting to part from him. It seemed to Solas that whatever had happened in the future they had immediately grown closer and they both didn’t want to let each other out of sight. He was deeply curious as was the rest of their group as to what happened but she refused to say anything until they returned to Haven.

 

            Ayla was so visibly tired and emotional, no one argued with her when she had them all leave for Haven right away. The journey would take another two weeks to return and during that time Ayla had refused to ride on her own the whole way, leaning against Dorian and he her as they whispered quietly to each other. They took comfort with one another at the horrors they faced. There were a few times that she would burst into tears for no reason that the group understood. Only Dorian did and he hugged her tight. The others had tried to ask her about what had happened, but Dorian had brushed them off.

 

“Leave the poor thing be. Can’t you see she’s exhausted?” He chastised, and that had shut everyone up. Solas had stayed quiet watching her, a look of slight concern and hurt on his face that she had since switched to rooming with Dorian in a tent then with him. He found he missed sleeping beside her and it bothered him more than it should have.

 

When he had thought she was finally asleep, though, she heard him pull his horse next to hers.

 

“I don’t mean to pester,” he said quietly to Dorian, “but why exactly is she so exhausted?”

           

“She was the only one able to close all the rifts we came across. And many of them had been there for a year, gaining strength. She used all her mana and strength fighting and closing.” Solas watched as Dorian’s face showed a thousand emotions. One of those emotions was awe as he looked down at the tiny woman in his arms. It was hidden a second later. Whatever led him to that emotion had something to do with her. Something had happened in this supposed future.

 

“I understand that you believe you were sent a year into the future, but what happened to affect her so?” Solas’s voice was probing, worried, but Dorian wasn’t as oblivious to her tension with Solas as he pretended.

 

“I think that’s for her to tell.” He said it gently, but firmly as well as cryptically, and she didn’t hear any more of Solas’s voice. She smiled at Dorian in gratitude, who knew she had been listening. He had kept her secrets and had no intention of sharing anything that had happened without her consent. He was a rare human, she thought. She felt she could trust him with anything she would tell him and that was something that made her want to know him more. It was this thought that she fell asleep to, comforted within his arms. No where else she would feel as safe.

 

 

 

A few hours later Dorian had stopped her mount, and scooped her back up, immediately handing her to Bull.

 

“She’s not heavy, but my arms are getting sore,” he made the excuse while kissing the top of her head as her eyelids fluttered open sleepily.

 

“Ah! She lives!” He chuckled. She looked up at Bull now and smiled, before she once again burst into tears. Bull’s eyes got wide and he tried to hand her back to Dorian but she held onto him. He looked at the others in a slight panic, not used to anybody crying on him since in the Qun nobody really showed emotions such as this. Dorian smirked in amusement but rubbed her soothingly on her back as she cried in the huge horned man’s arms. She touched something within Bull and soon he found himself cradling her to him and enjoying the normally fierce redhead’s embrace.

 

“Hey Bull.” She knew her voice was coming out tiny, high-pitched, after her tears subsided.

 

“Hey, Boss,” He said, his own voice warm and affectionate timbre vibrating through his chest.

 

“You can set me down.” He lightly set her on her feet, and Cassandra asked her if she needed anything.

 

“No, just a short walk. I’ll be back soon.” Ayla smiled reassuringly, but it was half-hearted. She started to walk off towards the waterfall.

 

“I’ll keep an eye on her,” Solas told Cassandra as soon as the Dalish girl was out of earshot. Cassandra nodded in gratitude, and he turned to see Dorian leaning against a tree, one eyebrow raised and a small grin on his face. Solas ignored him, quietly moving past the trees and reeds, staying close-but-not-too-close behind Ayla as she waded around the shallower areas of the ledge.

 

He watched as she took off her boots, unwrapped her feet, and climbed onto a rock. She sat slowly, trailing the tips of her toes in the water. She looked off into the late-afternoon sky: the sunlight catching her maroon red hair, making it glimmer a more crimson. He found he wanted so desperately to touch it.

 

            And then, he watched as she began to weep. Her whole body shook, but she made not a sound. She covered her face with both hands, and he heard the quietest little sob escape her. He didn’t realize what he was doing until he had reached her.

 

“Go away, Solas.” She barely managed to whisper it through her fingers, and he knew he should listen, but he couldn’t bear to leave her like this.

 

He lifted her off the rock, sitting in her place and cradling her across his own lap. He rocked back and forth, his fingers stroking and twirling her hair feeling the soft silkiness of it.

 

She looked up at him after awhile, and he pulled back some, so he could see her face. Her emerald eyes showed her agony. Tears were pooling in them.

 

“ _Ar ithem ma dinem_ ,” she whispered, so gently, “ _sul em_.”

 

“And I would again, da’len.” He was trying to comfort her, but she shook her head angrily and peeled herself from his arms. He wasn’t sure if it was at him though and he wondered if he had told her something in this strange future.

 

“You don’t understand! You could not possibly understand.” She jumped off the ledge, fully clothed and splashed into the water, soaking everything from her waist down. She submerged herself the rest of the way under the water, as if to get away from that horrible future.

 

Solas jumped off and gripped her arms, pulling her up.

 

“What did I do, _da’len_?” He could barely make himself whisper it. She had been innocent, and he had put her in harms’ way. She sat up and looked him in the eye, several different memories flashed across her face, and he wished he could know what they were. She looked away now, a deep crimson swept across her cheeks and her ears. It was so lovely against her skin, and brought out the darker shade of green in her emerald eyes. She opened her mouth, as if to speak, before closing it again. He did not move, did not breathe. He just held her arms waiting, unknowing what his fate could be. How much he had told her…

 

“You didn’t do anything Solas, but watching you being torn to shreds right in front of me…” She finally said. There was something else he was sure she was going to say and it had him wondering if he had said something about who he really was. But he let it go since this was the memory that seemed to be bothering her most at this present moment.

 

Ayla wouldn’t meet his gaze, her heart thundering in her chest. She wrestled with her emotions, the ones that told her to reach out and tell him of her feelings for him but she couldn’t. She needed to sort through them first and would do so after the Breach was closed. She would test him though with a small fib.

 

“You did something…” She blushed and stared at everything but him.

 

“What?”

 

“You…kissed me.” She still didn’t look up at him. He didn’t know quite how to feel. He let go of her to create that space he always seemed to need after they flirted.

 

“Before I died for you?” He knew the answer, and she nodded without looking at him. He took her chin in his hands, looking her in the eye.

 

“Is that not fair payment enough?” He was making light of it, and he saw several emotions flash across her eyes before she allowed him a laugh. He noticed it was tinged with hurt, and something else. Something unsaid.

 

“I owe you more than that, _Lethallin_ ,” she teased as she pushed away from him to float on her back in the water, her red hair flowing around her.

 

“Well, you shall just have to repay me later, then.” She looked at him and he flashed her a wolfish smile as he leaned over her, his hands coming to rest on her back to hold her in the floating position. They looked at each other like that a moment, but his frustration was getting to him. He placed a hand gently on her shoulder, brushing a thumb against her neck to hear her breath catch. She stayed perfectly still as he leaned in. He could feel her pulse speed up.

 

“You know, _da’len_ , should you need to talk, I am here.” He merely pressed his forehead against her own, looking into her eyes.

 

“Perhaps tomorrow, _Fen_? It has been…a long day.” She still looked into his eyes, expectantly, but then he pulled away.

 

            Ayla rose from the water then, not looking at him as she walked up towards the riverbank and back up to camp.

 

“Of course, _da’len_. I am merely offering.” He took a step forward then, following behind her. The pain and disappointment on her face were fleeting, but he knew, if he were to kiss her then, he would have tasted it on her lips.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

They camped near the waterfall that night, catching up on the rest they missed when the Herald had them traveling immediately after the events at Redcliffe.

 

She had helped Dorian with putting up their tent before she had gone inside to change out of her wet clothes. They had gotten curious stares when they had returned from the waterfall but nobody dare ask.

 

Ayla sighed as she changed. His actions confused her. She couldn’t get a read on him. One moment it felt like he had the same feelings and then the next he pulled away like she was fragile or a leper. Maybe it was a good thing she switched tents. Getting caught up in a relationship was probably not the best idea at the moment anyways. So she decided to keep her emotions in check from now on.

 

With that decided she changed into her favorite Keeper robes and brushed out her wet hair before flipping it. She walked out and grabbed some stew before talking Dorian, who stood up and followed behind her into the privacy of their tent.

 

Solas got closer hoping to hear about some of what transpired during Redcliffe but he sadly couldn’t hear anything other than whispers. They were talking to quiet for him or anyone else to hear.

 

He gave up with a huff and sat beside Varric on a log near the fire, eating his own stew. The Dwarf was telling made up campfire stories much to everybody’s amusement. The night was filled of lighthearted content and companionship from everyone. But Solas’ mind was still on the events at the waterfall. After he finished his stew he said goodnight to everyone before going to his tent.

 

In the privacy of his tent he found himself fantasizing about what would’ve happened if he had kissed her. Would she respond to him? Shrink from him in fear from her past? Or would she be angry?

 

_No! You are not allowed to think of her in this way! She is nothing more than a vessel for your magic._

He made himself think of his mission and soon started his breathing routine to journey through the Fade. Soon he was asleep.

 

 

………………………………………………………..

 

Ayla and Dorian ate together in their tent. She didn’t want to be near Solas at that moment still uncertain of what had happened earlier.

 

“Tell me, Dear One.” Dorian’s voice broke through the silence. “What exactly is going on between you and Solas?”

 

“We are friends I guess.” She answered.

 

“Oh come on. There is definitely more going on between you two, surely.” He smirked. “Anyone around you two can see it’s obvious.”

 

“I don’t know what you mean.”

 

“You haven’t noticed the way he stares at you?” Dorian asked, almost teasingly.

 

“He does not. Or when he does he is usually frowning at me in disapproval.” She sighed, more confusion wafting through her. “To be honest I don’t know what he feels towards me.”

 

“You mean he hasn’t made any move to make his feelings known?” Dorian’s eyebrows raised in surprise at her statement.

 

“There were times when I thought he was going to kiss me but he pulled away like I had the plague or something.” Ayla told him making Dorian laugh.

 

“But you clearly are in love with him.” Ayla blushed a beautiful shade of pink. “Why don’t you try telling him how you feel?”

 

“I only just realized my feelings for him and I need time to sift through them. Redcliffe is where I realized…”Ayla trailed off as tears sprang in her eyes once more. “Watching him being…torn apart…like that.”

 

“Ah.”

 

“I thought he was going to kiss me when he joined me at the waterfall but he pulled away again. I just don’t think he feels the same as me.” She said softly, voice quivering.

 

“Maybe next time, don’t let him pull away.” Dorian suggested. “Show him your feelings.”

 

This idea had occurred to her but she was afraid it wouldn’t matter if she was going to die from the mark on her hand anyways. If she lived past closing the Breach she would think more on it.

 

With this thought in place she cuddled up to Dorian and fell into a dreamless sleep. It seemed Dorian had a soothing effect on her soul for she didn’t dream once about her past or about the events she had scene at Redcliffe.

 

 

 

The next morning she woke well rested and though she was still emotionally unstable from the events of Redcliffe she felt more like herself. She rose with Dorian and happily helped take apart the camp before they once again continued on back to Haven. She judged that they would make it there a week earlier than planned.

 

Once camp was packed up, Solas watched her, once again, sitting astride Seranni, Dorian tucked in the saddle behind her and talking non-stop. He noted that the Tevinter kept a single hand gently on her waist, not her hip. Solas couldn’t quite figure out the nature of her sudden attachment to the man and he felt his chest become heavy as it so often did when she showed affection Bull, Dorian, Varric, and Cullen. She knew she showed himself some but never the amount she showed the others. He found that it hurt and it made him long for her to give it to him.

 

 

 

As they finally arrived back at Haven, he saw Ayla’s shoulders visibly relax. The relief she felt was almost tangible. Cullen, followed by a struggling-to-keep-up Josephine, and an obviously amused Leliana, all but ran at them through the main gate. Leliana and Cullen had raced back to Haven after the events at Redcliffe so they were prepared to give quarter to the Mages. The Commander grabbed the reins of Ayla’s horse, offering a hand to help her down. Solas noted he looked like he was resisting the urge to crush her in a hug. She brushed away his hand with a gentle laugh as she dismounted.

 

“I am not some Court Lady, Commander, you don’t need to help me off my horse.” She patted Seranni’s nose affectionately as Dorian dismounted, and was rewarded with a puff of air and nuzzle against her cheek, drawing a giggle from her. She handed her reigns to a stable hand who had appeared, and began to walk towards the gate full of a sudden bubbly energy Solas knew she had been drained of only hours ago. Cullen, Josephine, Leliana, and Cassandra were all in-tow.

 

“She’s something else, isn’t she?” He glanced over to see Blackwall, with Dorian standing beside him.

 

Solas did not respond, just looked over to the stable where Seranni had been lead in and given a bag of oats.

“That Commander seemed awfully eager to help her, didn’t he?” Dorian asked the question pointedly, but didn’t look at him.

 

“Well, with a woman as fierce, bubbly, and as lovely as that one, can ya blame him?” Blackwall chuckled. But Solas couldn’t help but note he had used the word _woman_ —not _elf_ , or _knife-ear_ …or _child_.  

 

“Don’ you two have a thing goin’ on?” Blackwall asked Dorian, drawing Solas back from his thought.

 

“Maybe.” Dorian said cryptically, knowing full well that he had both of their attention, even if the bald elf was trying to hide it. Hmm, this elf did indeed have feelings for her but he hadn’t admitted them to himself. Well this would definitely prove to be interesting. “She is a rather enchanting lady.” He said and walked off to follow.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Herald, we need your report on what transpired at Redcliffe.” Cullen was matching her stride easily, but he was already dimming her happy bubble she felt upon returning to the snowy little village.

 

“Can’t you get it from Dorian? He was there too.”

 

“well we’ll be certain to get a report from him too, but we still need yours.” He was basically walking backwards now to look her in the face. Ayla noted Varric in his usual spot, looking very entertained by the show as they passed.

 

“Speaking of whom,” Cassandra chimed in now, with her stern-mother voice. “Do you really think we can trust him? Now that the business at Redcliffe is done, you should probably send him home.”

 

“He wants to stay and help,” Ayla replied, trying to keep calm.

 

“Yes, but—“ Ayla turned on her heel and stopped dead, looking Cassandra in the eye.

 

 

“He saved my life. He saved your life. He saved all of our lives. He **stays**.”

 

 

Ayla knew she had just made a scene, and that Cassandra’s hurt feelings were visible on her face, but she found herself tearing up again. Cassandra’s face softened, and she reached out a hand, pressing it against Ayla’s cheek briefly before withdrawing it, shocked by her own behavior.

 

“As you say, Herald.” She kept her voice and eyes soft, even if the contact was out of character for her. Ayla smiled at her before turning again, ignoring the glances shared between the advisors.

 

“To the War Room?” She almost smiled as they clamored to follow her again.

 

As they walked in the War Room, Ayla tossed herself down in the only chair, and immediately began removing her boots as Cullen closed the door behind them. They all looked shocked, except for Leliana, but she told them it was a long story so she might as well get comfortable, and tucked her feet up under her.

 

“Actually, you’ll all want to get comfortable. You might want to get some more chairs.” Leliana and Josephine looked at each other before kicking off their own shoes and climbing onto the War table, snuggled together like old friends. Cassandra and Cullen shared a sigh, and left for a moment, each returning with a chair. Josephine grabbed her quill and parchment, eyes wide and ready.

 

Ayla rubbed the bridge of her nose, took a deep breath, and began.

 

………………………………………….

 

 

Ayla had been in the War Room for hours, now. They had arrived shortly before sunset, but now she had missed dinner.

 

Solas had camped out on his rock with a view of the Chantry. He was antsy and frustrated at the fact he desperately wanted to know what had happened in that future. He had only heard parts of it but he needed to know more. Needed to know if she had found out who he really was. With his patience gone he jumped off his rock and strode up to the Chantry quickly, only to be met with a very amused Dorian.

 

“You are positively entertaining.” The infuriating man said with a smug smirk. “I have been watching you for hours now on your little rock waiting for her to emerge. When are you going to admit your feelings for her?”

 

“I have no notion of what she thinks I feel for her but I don’t have any such feelings.” Solas said calmly, though inside he felt angry with this man.

 

Dorian laughed loudly making several heads glance at them. “She told me quite the opposite of what you are thinking. She honestly thinks you don’t particularly care for her beyond this mission.”

 

“She told you that?” Solas took the bait.

 

“That she did, but it’s obvious the way you stare at her that you feel more for her than you want to admit.”

 

“I do not.” Solas told him firmly.

 

“Then why are you so determined to find out what happened at Redcliffe?” Dorian asked, smirking once again when the elf huffed.

 

“Because if she is broken, how will she close the Breach that threatens the world? Without her we are all doomed.” Solas defended, his face cold and unfeeling.

 

Before Dorian could react to the stupid elf’s reply the door of the War Room opened, making him and Solas both peek around the corner to see...a mess.

 

             Josephine was crying, Cullen was rubbing the back of his neck and trying to control his features, while Cassandra looked stone-faced and Leliana had her hands on the Herald’s shoulders, leaning in to look her in the eye.

 

“You did not let us down. You have already altered this future, perhaps even stopped it from happening entirely. You carry a burden none of us could possibly understand, but know, you have saved us once already, and we will be by your side for whatever else is thrown at you.” Leliana’s words were strong and heartfelt, and she did not speak to Ayla as though she were some fragile thing.

 

Ayla thanked the Nightingale with a long hug. Solas could see now that she had been crying again, but that her tears had been dry for a while. She moved to hug Cassandra next, to returned the gesture meaningfully, if not a bit stiffly. She hugged Josephine, and Solas could hear the Antivan ambassador whisper an apology into the elf’s hair. Finally, she moved to hug Cullen, who reacted at first as stiffly as the Seeker had, but quickly tightened his embrace. Solas saw his lips moving in a whisper, but not even Leliana seemed to notice or hear what he said. She finally stepped back.

 

“We will wait until you are ready before going to close the Breach,” he heard Cassandra call out. “Get some rest, Herald.”

 

Ayla strode forward her left eyebrow raising with a question as she saw Dorian and Solas standing they’re staring at her. Dorian smiled and met up with her, pulling her into a fierce hug, making her laugh breathlessly.

 

“Lets go get a drink shall we?” The Tevinter asked her with a wink. “I daresay we deserve it after the last week had.”

 

“I agree whole heartedly.” She smiled before turning back to the elf. “What were you two talking about?”

 

“Oh nothing, he just wanted to hear what happened at Redcliffe and was going to barge into a meeting he hadn’t been invited to.” Dorian told her.

 

Her eyes met Solas’ and she shook her head. She wouldn’t ever talk about those events again. He would have to hear the story from another source. It was too much for her and she just needed to let it go, not to mention she had only told her advisors an abbreviated version of it. One that didn’t include her opening the rift in time. She had told them that Dorian had done so since the amulet was of his creation. She and Dorian had discussed this at length a few days before away from everybody to make sure they protected her secrets. Dorian had asked about them but she told him she would tell him at a later time since the subject was one she needed to tell him away from the Inquisition and any ears that may listen.

 

“I have given my report to my advisors. They have it written down, and you may read it if you wish.” She said to him and he nodded his head in acceptance.

 

With that nod she and Dorian walked off to the pub leaving him standing there, hurt to not be asked to join. He rubbed his chest where his heart lay before sighing, it was probably for the best. He needed to read her report anyway so he could keep up with how she used his anchor, his magic. He approached Leliana who automatically handed the papers out to him, not even looking at him.

 

“She has been through a lot. There was more she experienced there but she refused to share it.” The Nightingale said to him. “I believe part of that has to deal with you. What it is she clearly wanted to keep it to herself.”

 

Solas felt a weight inside him at her words as he walked with report back to his hut. The door to the tavern stood open and his eyes looked in immediately drawn to her. She was laughing and drinking with everyone with her arms linked to Dorian and Bull. He found himself wandering in and sitting in the shadows to watch her. She was free and he had never really seen her like this before.

 

Several hours went by and he was still watching her. She was only buzzed now and she bounced over to a fellow Dalish elf in the corner whispering at him to for something. He smiled and followed her to the musicians in the opposite corner. They nodded at something she said got their instruments ready offering a drum to the Dalish elf who had walked over with her. He sat down and took his place at the drum.

 

Ayla then shoved a few long tables together and crawled on them removing her keeper robes to show only her breast band, and the matching leather leggings she wore. She threw them aside and spoke. “So as many of you know, I am Dalish. How many of you have seen any native dances?”

 

Solas saw most of them, her companions, shake their heads. She smiled at them before she continued her explanation. “Well we often have nights of celebration where we dance. A lot of our dances have to deal with stories of our lore and legends.” Solas frowned not liking where this was headed. “But we also had other types of dances as well. One of them I am going to show you now is a dance all females learn and create their own movements to.”

 

Everyone watched in anticipation as she waited for the music to start. The drum started a moment later creating a steady rhythm that she began moving her hips to in a controlled sensual movement. Her stomach and chest also joined in and followed in a series of rolls and ticks that engaged in the dance. They moved several parts all at once as she began moving around the tables, twirling, kicking, and using all of her body. Her hair included twirled around her as she danced. Several more drums joined in along with cymbals, that surprised her. She didn’t think anyone would have those since they were a Dalish instrument. She laughed as she incorporated the sound into her movements. She smiled, laughed, and moved around free in her dance but still completely controlled in the way her muscles moves. It was clear her body had been trained in such a way.

 

Solas looked around and saw most of the men enthralled as mush as he himself was. Cullen was blushing with his mouth open, Bull had a slight look of lust in his gaze, Dorian watched in fascination, and Blackwall had much the same look as Bull. Cassandra and Josephine watched with curiosity, Sera hooted from her place near the door, Vivienne had a look of disgust on her face, and Leliana watched with a grin of pure joy on her face. Rare for the Spymaster, since she always seemed so serious. It was clear she had seen such dances before in her journeys with the Hero. She clapped along with the beat encouraging her friend on.

 

The beat slowed into small beats which Ayla met in a series of belly rolls, switching into a couple hip thrusts, and then chest ticks. She look left and right at her audience a wicked grin on her face as she waited for something as she snapped her fingers. The beat changed and she met it with a series of twirls and moves around her makeshift stage her hair flying everywhere before she held it up as she made a couple of hip movements that rolled into her belly and up into her chest. Her chest moved in a few movements much like her hips did and Solas found himself wondering what it would feel like having her do that against him during sex. He felt his blood pumping as she danced, his cock beginning to harden as the images infiltrated his brain.

 

She continued with this type of movement before flinging her hair around once more, holding her bare stomach as she did so. Ayla turned pulling her hair up and he saw the muscles in her butt begin to move too. He glanced around and noticed several men crossing their legs in an effort to hide the evidence of their own arousals. At least he wasn’t the only one, he thought.

 

Ayla twirled again as she finished the movements before running around again belly rolling as she did. She stopped in the middle and used her chest ticking up and down fast then in her lower abdomen a moment later. She pulled up her hair again swinging it like you would a sword as all of her stomach joined in the jerky movements. Her ribcage slid left and right, over and over as she continued the jerkiness. Her arms and hands were out and open in the air as she moved before they changed position like she was showing off. Maybe she was in this particular moment. The drums rumbled fast and she jumped at the longer beat hips twisting and thrusting down joining the jerky movements of her belly.

 

It amazed him at how controlled she was in her dance but still remained free and enjoyed it all. The dance was fun, flirty, mysterious, and sexy all of what she intended to bring to the tavern making everyone forget the troubles and chaos in the world.

 

The movements got faster and she backed up continuing the movements in her body. When she was in the spot she wanted her arm-grasped torso, as she swished her hair from side to side again making him think of a sword swiping in the air. Her other arm mirrored her hair and flung freely back and forth from front and back as she swung her head to the beat before freezing in a pose at the same time the drums stopped suddenly.

 

The crows broke out into applause as her chest heaved from her exertions. Her hair was covering her face but she flipped it behind her as she disengaged from her pose, showing a breathtaking smile of absolute joy. She climbed down from the table and walked up to Dorian.

 

“You are absolutely enchanting.” The Tevinter said with a huge grin on his face. “You had everyone in here watching you, not to mention all the men wanting you.” He leaned in and whispered something in her ear.

 

Solas watched her as she choked on her drink and saw a blush cover all of her in a matter of seconds. She looked around and found him. Her blush got redder the minute her eyes met his and he was deeply curious about what made her flush so.

 

Two more hours went by and she was now wobbling around completely drunk. She was offered another round and she shook her head, not sure if the next round would make her sick or not. She decided not to chance it and hugged Dorian, Varric, and Bull goodnight. She looked around and spotted her forgotten robes. She walked over to where they had been tossed and put them back on since it was freezing out. Solas approached her then.

 

“May I walk you to your hut?” He asked, feeling nervous all of a sudden.

 

Ayla looked up at him eyes glossed over from her drinking. She shrugged and allowed him to follow her out of the tavern. He walked on her left watching her as they headed toward her lodgings. She was definitely inebriated, he observed, as she veered off course slightly.

 

“To what do I owe for this escort to my abode.” The Herald slurred and giggled as she stumbled over a sack of some sort.

 

She was adorable drunk, he thought bringing a smile to his lips.

 

“I thought to give you some healing so you don’t feel the hangover in the morning.” He offered but it was a lie. He just wanted to be in her presence, to soak up any attention he could from her.

 

“Ah.”

 

They fell back into silence with her breaking into giggles every so often as she tripped over things in her intoxicated state.

 

As they neared her hut, Ayla took a misstep into a patch of ice that was near the doorframe and slipped backwards. A small squeak came from her lips as she fell. She grabbed on to Solas trying to use him as a brace to keep from falling but instead dragged him behind her, which twirled her around to face him. He slipped in the same patch of ice as he tried to set her right and dragged them both down onto the snowy ground just outside of her hut with her falling on top of him.

 

Solas slowly opened his eyes and looked up at her surprised. Ayla was stunned, out of all the times she could embarrasses herself in front of him, and this probably takes it. It sobered her up instantly as they laid in the snow in silence. Ayla wasn’t sure if she should get off of him or apologize first. She had her hands pressed against his chest. Finally Solas broke into an amused smile and placed his hands against her waist. Ayla jumped from his touch and bit her bottom lip as arousal slammed into her, adding on to her embarrassment. She only hoped he wouldn’t notice how heated she had become in her groin where his leg rested. She knew her pale skin was now a crimson shade of red by the way he was eyeing her. She felt shy all of a sudden as her feelings for him broke forth.

 

“I-I am so s-sorry Solas,” she stuttered, not looking into his eyes. She couldn’t let him see how bothered she had become from this position she had somehow gotten herself in. “I-I didn’t s-see the p-piece of ice.”

 

Solas gave a small chuckle and gripped her hips a little harder before he pulled her down until his lips were at the tip of her ear. She could feel the light tickle of his breath on it making her shiver instantly. She felt herself get a little wet as he whispered. ““You should be more careful, _Lethallan_.”

 

Ayla looked up at him eyes growing wide at the wolfish smile that was now on his face. His eyes had an amused but predatory look making his whole face seem sensually dangerous. She gulped as her heart pounded in her ears. _Oh My_.

 

Her eyes moved down to his lips before she shook her head as if to clear it. He began to draw small circles onto the fabric of her shirt bringing her attention back to his intense blue eyes.

 

“I think it would be wise if we get up from the ground now.” He said, his breath now tickling her nose.

 

Ayla gasped and quickly scrambled off him clumsily, keeping her eyes on her feet. He grinned again, enjoying seeing her flustered as he quickly stood up and brushed off the snow that had got caught on his cloak. He had never seen her like this before and he couldn’t help but feel his ego puff up at the reaction this scene had caused.

 

Ayla tried to collect herself. She was completely flustered by what had happened. She had never been so close to a man she wanted before. The way he touched her and looked at her, she wondered if maybe he did want her after all. But then she looked up and saw the cold mask he always wore back in place.

 

“Goodnight Herald.” He said, before he turned and walked off.

 

Ayla glared at his back, annoyed that she had become so affected by him. It was clear he didn’t feel that way but she could have sworn she had felt his own arousal poking her in her belly. She scoffed and quickly retreated inside her hut, mortified by the scene.

 

A knock sounded on her door a second later. She collected herself enough to don her mask, hiding her emotions and opened it to see him standing there.

 

“Yes?” She asked, with an air of impatience.

 

“I forgot to give you the tonic that will prevent your hangover.”

 

“Oh, there’s no need. I am quite sober after my embarrassing moment just now. Have a goodnight.” She answered in polite refusal.

 

He nodded and stood there a moment, causing her to become nervous. She hid it well by looking at him with an eyebrow raised.

 

Awkward silence ensued before he nodded to her and once again left. He thought he her a girlish giggle come from her as she again shut her cabin door.

 

Solas sighed as a silly grin of his own appeared on his face at the silliness of the moment. He went to sleep with that grin, letting the scene play through his mind as he lay down in his own bed.

 

It was as he replayed this image that he realized he forgot to read her report of the events at Redcliffe. Oh Well, I’ll read it in the morning he told himself as he fell asleep to the image of her laying on top of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter guys but it is helping to smooth me into the Breach and Haven battle. More fun to be had soon. XOXO. LadyAyla
> 
> Also here is the dance that inspired me. Belly dance is hard to describe and I hope I did it justice. 
> 
> https://youtu.be/_O7p_N7f5Dg


	11. In Her Heart Shall Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayla and Solas have an argument that tears the friendship apart. It leaves Ayla feeling heartbroken at the loss of him and him angry, guilty, and a feeling he refuses to admit even to himself.
> 
> With him refusing to talk to her she decided to clear her head and goes out into the surrounding forest to pay homage to the Earth and her magic. Cullen however, interrupts but she allows him to join her to show him the beauty of her Dalish heritage. They bond over the ritual becoming more at ease with each other before they go to close the Breach the nest day.
> 
> She meets Corypheus and tries to find her way out of the mountains.

           The next day found Solas and Ayla at each other’s throats over her Dalish upbringing. They were in his hut and had been having a peaceful day when he had asked about the Dalish dance she had performed the night before. She had explained a little about the dance but then he had asked about the interpretive dances that followed the lore and legends. She had told him they were just stories the Clan’s enjoyed during the celebrations they held but he didn’t believe her saying that he believed the Dalish clung to those stories as truth. This had started the whole argument.

 

            “ _Vis brithan nulama, tel l’ten ajun_.”

 

            She fumed at his words. Dalish or no, he was an elf just like her. He had no right to judge her people the way he did. Like they were parasites that walked upon the earth. He claimed that they didn’t have a care to reclaim their lost history. She yelled at him repeatedly every time he brought the subject up that he hadn’t given them a fair chance to share their own knowledge. He just pushed his views on them, expecting them to just accept it. She knew more than what he thought she did but he wouldn’t believe her or let her share what she did know or what she believed. Why was that not enough? “And me? Am I just another Dalish idiot to you?”

 

            He pinched the bridge of his nose, beyond irritated. “I know for a fact that you can’t stand there, look me in the eyes and tell that your people are actually in the right.”

 

            “You…!”

 

            He cut her off. “The Dalish have all but forgotten their ancient heritage, and from what I have observed, they care very little in reclaiming the history that was lost! Your elders and your Keeper teach you what little Elvhen they remember without the desire to know more, and pass along stories of ancient gods and culture like they’re fairytales for before bed. They whisper of Arlathan like it’s a myth only hinted at in dreams and preach about the horrors of Blood Magic when they do not fully understand what it is meant for or what it could achieve! The Dalish understand nothing! I will speak no more of this!”

 

            Her eyes narrowed at him in loathing. Didn’t fully understand Blood Magic, did she? What little he knew of her. His back was turned from her, dismissing her.

           

            “Solas…”

 

            “Just leave Herald.” She flinched as he addressed her as the title she hated. His words cut into her very soul, leaving her heart bleeding inside her. “After the Breach is closed I will inform your advisors that I will no longer be going on assignments with you. Our…differences are too troublesome to handle professionally.”

 

            “You wont even give me a chance to show you what I know and believe. Are you so stubborn in your own beliefs that you wont allow someone else a chance to show you theirs, like you try to?” She asked in a aching whisper. “How are we to accept your beliefs if you won’t allow us to show you ours?”

 

            She waited for an answer but after what seemed like forever of no word from him she sighed sadly, and left the room tears falling silently down her cheeks as she walked to her hut. She was thankful for the hood she had on. It hid her hurt from her friends that were wandering around the small village. She reached her hut and entered before letting herself fall against it, a heartbroken sob wailing out of her at the sudden loss of him. She cried there like that for a while but was soon interrupted by a knock at the door. Her tears stopped instantly as she looked around. It was now late afternoon.

 

            Ayla called out in a slightly panicked voice, “just a minute!” Before she scrambled to the washbasin and washed the residue of her crying away. She looked into the mirror and once she was satisfied that the skin around her eyes didn’t look puffy she opened the door to see Varric, Bull, and Dorian outside.

 

           They were there to pull her into the tavern to play some kind of card game with several other people. She declined since it seemed Solas had accepted their offer and she couldn’t face him at that moment. Ayla used the excuse of needing more rest for the upcoming sealing of the Breach. They understood and left her alone.

 

           Ayla closed the door behind her with a heavy sigh. She didn’t want to be in her hut either not able to stand her aching heart. She sat on her bed for a moment before standing back up again with a disgusted grunt, grabbed her staff, and left her lodgings. She immediately went outside of the gates and off into the hills. She walked until she was concealed deep in the little forest that surrounded the tiny village. She needed to center herself and couldn’t do it there.

 

She stopped at a small glen, and with a relieved sigh she kneeled down upon the snow. Ayla set her staff beside her and pulled five candles out of her bag she had brought with her, each a different color. She set them around her in a circle around her with the exception of the purple candle, which she placed right in front of her in the center.

 

A sound came from her left and her head whipped around looking into the trees. She saw movement behind a tall bush. “I know you’re there! Come out before I set you on fire!” She called out.

 

“S-sorry Herald.” A familiar voice rang out. Cullen came out from behind the tall bush. His face was flushed from having been caught. “I was taking a walk and saw you come out this way. I wanted to make sure you were safe. I didn’t mean to intrude.”

 

“Its alright, Commander.” Ayla said softly. She studied him for a moment before a secret smile appeared on her face. “Would you like to experience a Dalish ritual?”

 

Cullen looked at her wearily but saw the excitement on her face. He hesitated as his past came up to try and haunt him. He tried to think of something to not hurt her feelings but would get him away from the magic.

 

“I promise Cullen that you will not experience anything harmful.” Ayla said sensing his hesitation. She held out a hand to him in invitation. “Allow me to show you the beauty of magic and how it should be used.”

 

Cullen debated a moment longer before he placed his hand in hers. She pulled him in to the middle where the purple candle sat upon the floor. Her eyes sparkled. He was riveted on her.

 

“Do you remember when I told you that the Dalish use the Magic and energy of the Earth?” She asked him. He nodded as his thoughts automatically went back to the night they had dinner in her cabin. “Well this is how magic should be used. What you have seen in the circle with Harrowings isn’t the correct way. That way uses Lyrium and it is the corrupt way of coming into power. We Dalish are allergic to it because it is something that was created as a way of obtaining more power. Dalish don’t need it since we get our gifts through our connection to the Earth.”

 

“So the Circles had it wrong all this time?” Cullen asked, a skeptical look on his face as he processed what she told him.

 

“Not specifically. They do learn a lot of the same magic as we do but when they go through the Harrowing to fight being possessed that is really just a way for them to be enslaved as their blood is drawn into those vials, Phylacteries, I believe they are called.” Ayla explained. “Does this make any sense to you?”

 

Cullen nodded. He had seen it for himself during the Fifth Blight and later at Kirkwall before the Rebellion. “So what is different about Dalish magic?”

 

“We honor the Earth.” She smiled. “The true Clans don’t believe in the elves from Arlathan to be Gods. We knew they were just elves who had amassed huge power, much of it stolen. They themselves became corrupted as some heroes do once they let it go to their heads. We believe in one Goddess and that is the Earth since it is she who gives us all the life we have.”

 

“So in a way you worship the Maker?”

 

Ayla shook her head. “We don’t believe in him or Andraste. We think they were just people who had exceptional gifts. We believe that Andraste was just a humble hero who fell in love with a Prophet. For us the Earth isn’t a single person or thing but many things. She can manifest into anything and may have her own form she prefers. Even the spirits have lives and we interact with them when we need to. They are there to guide us not harm us, but of course humanity both human and elf alike all end up trying to corrupt them and that is when they change to demons.” She told him before turning back to her circle. “Now let me show you.”

 

“I am one” Ayla began, “and I bring one more. One for knowledge.” She brought out a small jar from her pack and opened it. She took out a handful of some kind of flower petals. “Iris for wisdom.” She explained. Cullen observed everything she did with a wary and slightly suspicious eye but his curiosity was also piqued. He would stay and let her show him what she wanted him to see. She brought out a knife next, not one that was for defense but one you would use in a kitchen. “Here I bind them, knowledge blessed with hope, within the circle and without, sought and cherished wisdom and love conquer fear and vanquish doubt.” She drew symbols upon the ground before she continued. She had a bowl full of herbs and flowers in her hands now. “Hearts and minds open and free. Only then can we find understanding. Because he is one I hold dear, I allow him to witness what I do here. In this place and on this night I open my ritual to his sight. This I do willingly.”

 

Once the protection spell was done she gathered his hands in her own and looked him in his sky blue eyes. “I want to you to breathe in and out with me. You must be relaxed and calm to become open with me. Share this experience with me freely, Cullen.”

 

Cullen nodded his gaze riveted on hers. He was nervous but he allowed her to guide him through closing his eyes when she closed her own. She talked soothingly to him as they began the breathing exercise. He felt himself relax slowly as all the tension and anxiety fell away. There were no worries of the Inquisition, nothing but her. Once she was sure they had both reached the level of tranquility she wanted, she opened her eyes, guiding him to do the same and started. “Turn with me as I face East, South, West, and North.”

 

Ayla turned east and he followed as she raised her arms over her head and called out. “From the east I call to Air, both restless and sweet. On her breast my wings will beat. Rise and turn and blow your breath warm, come stir the wind, but do not harm and ask that you carry to this circle the gift of knowledge that our ritual will be filled with learning. I am Air and she is me. As I will it, so mote it be.” She turned her hand and lit the candle easily.

 

Ayla smiled as she saw Cullen startle a little at the feeling of wind swirling and dancing around them in the once still night. He looked at her eyes wide, nervous and unsure.

 

Ayla nodded at him to turn with her to the south and he followed along. “From the south I call to Fire, her heat and light. In her heart life burns strong and bright. Flame like the sun, bring harm to none, and I ask that you light in this circle the gift of strength of will, so that our ritual will be binding and powerful. I am Fire, and she is me. As I will, so mote it be.

 

The wind that had been dancing around them was replaced by a sensation of heat. It felt like stepping into a hot spring to Cullen. It was warm enough to have him break into a light sweat despite the snow all around them. The intensity of it suddenly jumped up a notch as the red candle flared to life. He didn’t need to be told this time and turned automatically with her to the west.

 

“From the west I call to Water. Within you we were created and with you we must survive. I ask that you wish this circle compassion, that the light of the full moon be used to bestow healing upon us as well as understanding. I am Water, and she is me. As I will it, so mote it be.”

 

Ayla lit the blue candle standing west. A sound of waves filled their ears and the salty scent of the sea filled Cullen’s nose. He grinned at the amazing feeling and eagerly completed the circle by facing north his fears and anxiety about her ritual gone, replaced with anticipation.

 

“From the north I call to the Earth, generous and deep, in her we sow that we may reap. Give us your charm and bring no harm. I ask that you grow within this circle the gift of manifestation that the wishes and prayers from tonight will come to fruition. I am Earth and she is me. As I will it, so mote it be.” Ayla lit the candle and Cullen could smell the corn from his family farm along with the forest that surrounded his childhood home.

 

Ayla returned to the center of the circle and looked up at Cullen before grinning at him mischievously. She rose her hands above her head once more. “And last, I bring forth Spirit into this circle. Within Water life came to be, Within Earth, the heart of home, within Spirit we would never truly belong. Without her there is no love, no light. I am Spirit and she is me. As I will it, so mote it be.”

 

Cullen felt a huge burst of hope and wonder burst into him as all the elements flared at once around them and for a moment her eyes flashed the color of purple to light the purple candle. The flame on fire sprouted like a mini bonfire, a small stream of water floated above with the wind making small bits of rain fall down upon them. Vines and flowers sprouted up from the ground in the circle at their feet. Ayla smiled a breathtaking smile as she held out her hand. In it grew a beautiful white lily.

 

            “This is my magic Cullen. I can command them all. This is how it is supposed to be used. This is the ritual one is supposed to do when they complete their studies in becoming a mage.” Ayla flicked her wrist slightly closing the circle. “Thank you for joining me despite your reservations. I know being a Templar couldn’t have been easy. I hope this put your mind a little at ease.”

 

“You are amazing, Hera—Lavellan.” He said tenderly. She was the most beautifully kind woman he knew and she desperately wanted to change the views on magic. He hoped she would get the chance.

 

“You may call me Ayla in private Cullen.” She grinned. She quickly packed up her things. “Now would you mind being my dinner companion tonight in the Tavern. I feel like we should go over the plans for the Breach. I would like to set out tomorrow and finish this.”

 

“I would be honored.” Cullen smiled and held out his arm. Ayla picked up her staff and pack, before grabbing on. They walked back to Haven, depositing her pack and Staff in her hut before striding towards the tavern. When they walked inside everyone at the card table stopped and stared at them. SHe turned and waved at them with an ear-to-ear grin. She even looked briefly into Solas’s eyes and nodded politely at him in greeting, her smile dimming only slightly.

 

He frowned at her before he promptly went back to the game ignoring her entirely but not before he wondered if she was going to be dancing like she had the previous night. She didn’t. The Herald was here only for dinner with the Commander. They sat at their own table in the corner far away from the others.

 

They ate and whispered to each other faces serious, most likely discussing the Breach, he decided. Solas tried to ignore her but couldn’t seem to stop looking at her from the corner of his eye. She seemed to be glowing and he could sense her strong mana vibrating off her in waves. It was like she took an extra Lyrium potion but there was none in her body.

 

After they were done eating and discussing whatever, they rose from their table. She looked at the table full of people playing Wicked Grace told them all goodnight. Her eyes rested on him for a few moment and when he rose to meet her gaze in challenge. He was trying to make her angry but all that flashed across her face was sadness before she looked away and grabbed Cullen’s offered arm, walking out.

 

He felt guilt slam into him at her but didn’t allow it to take over him. Instead he used his anger to fuel him. He refused to apologize, since he knew she was wrong. He won at the current hand and rose. He was done for the evening, the enjoyment sucked out of the room with her. He thanked Varric for inviting him to play and walked out.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The next day Ayla woke up in a state of nerves and fear. Today was the day she would close the Breach and hopefully end the madness. She rose from her bed and pulled a winter coat around her before leaving to go get breakfast. When she reached the tavern she was met by the man who had been the cause of her restless sleep. She bumped into him and almost fell over but he steadied her, looking at her with a frown.

 

            “Sorry,” she said meekly not looking him in the eye, not wanting him to see the tears that were starting to gather in her eyes.

 

            “It is alright, Herald.” Solas replied coldly. She flinched at the tone of his voice. He studied her appearance. It seemed she had come for breakfast right after waking up. She was wearing a winter coat over her sleep clothes. Ayla looked up at him then before turning on her heels and walking back towards her hut. He looked at her confused since she didn’t even grab any food.

 

Ayla walked away, appetite gone. She sighed sadly as she entered her hut. Time to begin preparations. Ayla went to the trunk that had been delivered two days before and opened it to pull out a set of armor. It was made of a special leather only known to the Dalish. It was only made for the Keepers and Firsts who had the abilities she had. She unlaced the front to open it, threw it around her shoulders, shoving her arms through, before lacing it back up her body. The robes were long and reached all the way down to her ankles. It came with matching boots, which she laced up. Next she applied the light armor around her waist to protect her torso from swords and knives. The robes deflected all magic but not weapons of the sharp variety. Next she pulled the matching cloak around her shoulders. The only difference with the cloak is the pitch-black fur that surrounded the shoulders. This would keep her warm as they traveled back up to the Breach.

 

            Next she walked over to the mirror and observed the black ensemble for a moment before she proceeded to pull her hair into a battle style half braided faux-hawk down her back, which she tucked under her cloak. Next she pulled off the spell hiding her forehead, revealing her full Vallaslin into view. She studied it with a smile; she had missed seeing it but now was the time to show it. If she was to die in this battle she would show _him_ that he didn’t know everything about the Dalish. For instance that every few hundred years one of them was born with a both mage and rogue abilities. He thought they didn't know the truth about anything, and she wondered if he thought the markings were representation of the false Elvhen Gods, not knowing the full meaning or history behind her people’s marks. Her second mark wrapped the lower part of her forehead, going across just above her eyebrows, in a solid emerald green line meeting in the center connecting to make two arrows pointing up and down. The mark was spaced out going down the middle of her nose also marked with a solid emerald line.

 

            Satisfied, Ayla turned back around and began sheathing all of her daggers in various places of her body. If she was to reveal her second mark she would also be heavily armed with her knives. She didn’t know what she would face at the Breach but she was sure going to be ready. She placed a small one into the small scabbard that rested in her breasts, hiding it from view, another two in her boots both a set of throwing knives, and last her curved daggers charged with her elemental magic sheathed at her hips. The final item she equipped to her was her staff, strapping it in her back holder and leaving the room.

           

Ayla walked to the War Room where she knew her advisors waited for word on when she was ready to head to what was left of the Temple. Varric did a double take of her as she walked up the steps. She had never seen him so speechless but didn’t laugh, though she wanted to.

 

            “When did you get that mark?” He asked as she walked by. She avoided the path towards the tavern and the Apothecary. She wanted him to see her when was ready to make her entrance.

           

            “I’ve always had it, Varric.” She answered, “I just keep it hidden most of the time since most people see it as a omen. But I am done hiding. You all already know I have two abilities.” She gestured to her staff and daggers. “Be ready, I am assembling us all to finish this.”

 

            Varric nodded and began getting ready.

 

            She walked into the Chantry, head held high as she saw everyone in there stop and stare at her. Dorian smiled at her and she returned it politely but otherwise kept her emotions to herself. In the next moment she was entering the War Room. Everyone looked up and paled as they took in her face and her armor.

 

            “Let’s get this over with.” She said, voice devoid of any emotions. She showed them no fear or nerves. Her advisors nodded immediately and they all exited to make their rounds. “Cassandra will you tell Solas that we are going. I don’t want to talk to him. I am going to wait outside the gates for everyone.”

 

            Cassandra was about to ask but thought better of it at the look in the elf’s eyes. She nodded and headed down towards the pub and his hut. She stepped into the pub first to round up whoever was in there before going up to talk to the bald headed elven man.

 

            “Ayla is ready to seal the Breach.” Cassandra told him in a strange voice.

 

            “What is it?” He asked.

 

            “It is hard to explain,” the Seeker said her face frowning in confusion. “You will see soon enough.”

 

            Without another word she turned and walked away to continue her task, leaving him to put on his own light armor and equipping his staff before going to the rendezvous point.

 

            When he got there he saw her immediately. She was conversing with Cullen, her back to him. He saw her tense up and knew that she knew he was there. She didn’t turn to him however, didn’t even acknowledge him. Once everyone was there, all the Mages and the companions who volunteered to come along to see the closing of the Breach, her advisors went to stand beside her and she finally turned to face them.

 

            His thoughts cleared and he felt his face pale at the sight of her. She had hidden a secret from them all. She had not just one Vallaslin, but two. Andruil’s and Mythal’s. Why had she requested this when she reached puberty? His whole face frowned in confusion and slight disgust. She gazed at him then, her lip curling in anger at his reaction, but her eyes showed her hurt. He had hurt her with his cruel words and again with his reaction. She took a deep breath before resuming the mask she had on previously, showing her for strong and amazing woman she was.

 

            Guilt churned in his gut for the pain he had caused but was soon shut down as she began the march, as Cullen told them to move out.

 

 

 

 

 

 

            It didn’t take them long to reach the Breach and soon they were all gathering around it with the mages stationed above.

 

            She had entered first and just jumped down from the wall, not even taking the path they had the first time. Her advisors and him had all rushed to the rail to see if she was okay. She was already walking towards the first rift not even fazed. They all followed her down using the path and soon were all ready to begin.

 

            “Mages! Focus past the Herald! Let her will draw from you!”

 

He could hear her intake of breath, and, when he turned, he saw that her eyes were closed composing herself, trying to hide the fear that she was surely feeling. This close to the Breach, her mark was brighter than ever before, pulsating and crackling with his own magic.

 

She opened her eyes and walked forward, her head held high, face set with stubborn determination. All at once, the Mages plunged their staves into the ground. He could feel their magic hum under his feet. Ayla’s eyes narrowed, focusing intently, and shouted out a loud warrior cry as she thrust her marked hand into the Breach, fighting to keep standing, fighting to seal the mistake that shouldn’t have happened, his mistake. Her cry changed as pain stabbed into her. He could see her fighting to keep standing, fighting the pain he knew was tearing through her entire body.

 

There was a loud crash, like thunder, and then an explosion. He was thrown backwards into the ground, the force knocking the air from his lungs briefly. As he leaned up, he watched Cassandra crawl before dragging herself to her feet, running over to the form of the fierce Dalish woman. He managed to stand himself up, looking over to see if she lived…begging she lived. Cassandra had lifted her head, watching as the elf’s eyes fluttered open.

 

“You did it,” the Seeker had said to her quietly, helping her slowly to her feet.

 

Ayla had looked around, searchingly, and finally laid her eyes on him. They were full of emotion: regret, apology, pride, hope…But he didn’t even nod at her. Her face flushed with anger before he saw her look away. He merely turned away, walking back alone to the village.

 

Later, when all of the festivities had been in swing, he saw that she was nowhere to be found. He looked around and saw her sitting by herself outside on the wall near the requisition tent. She was watching the party but didn’t join in.

 

He saw the Seeker approach her. He followed discreetly, keeping to the shadows.

 

“Solas confirms the Heavens are calm but scarred. The Breach is sealed.” The shorthaired woman informed the elf woman, as she too looked at all the partying. “There are some lingering rifts and many questions to who started it. But this was a victory, why are you not celebrating it?”

 

“It’s too soon. I have a bad feeling, something worse is coming.” The woman said as she pulled her cloak closer as if to protect herself from whatever threatened.

 

Suddenly, the warning bell sounded and she shot to her feet staff automatically at the ready.

 

Cullen ran towards them. “Forces approaching! To arms!” He yelled as he rushed to the gates. Ayla fade-stepped and was right behind the Commander. Everyone began to panic a little but she showed no fear. Solas followed behind her but at a distance, there in case she needed him.

 

………………………………………………….

 

 

 

Ayla had felt it, she didn’t know how but she knew something bad was going to happen. She of course didn’t know it would be this night but it didn’t surprise her.

 

“Cullen?” Cassandra’s voice was worried.

 

“The watch guard reports a massive force coming over the bulk of it over the mountain.” He told them eyes

 

“Under what banner?” Josephine asked in confusion.

 

“None.” Cullen stated firmly.

 

“None?”

 

Ayla sensed something beyond the gate, someone. She stared at it. A second later a loud thud sounded on the gate shaking it with the force. Several more followed before a young voice called out.

 

“I can’t come in unless you open!” The voice shouted urgently. Ayla sensed that it wasn’t a threat and immediately unlocked the gate despite all the concerned “waits!” that came from her advisors.

 

A strange creature in armor came walking towards them. Ayla guessed that it was a Darkspawn by the brawny stature that was dwarf like but as tall as her.

 

Suddenly, the sound of a dagger rang in the air and the monster fell to the ground revealing a young blonde shaggy haired boy with a huge hat upon his head.

 

Ayla ran forward her staff at the ready in case she needed it followed by Cullen who had unsheathed his own sword. She stopped and observed what had just happened before looking up at the boy in confusion. It was wiped away in an instant when she realized that he was the nonthreatening presence she had sensed. She also could sense that he was a spirit of some kind.

 

“I’m Cole.” He introduced himself urgently, and then continued on informing them of the massive force coming their way. “I came to warn you! To help! People are coming to hurt you, you probably already know!”

 

“What’s going on?” Ayla asked him gently.

 

“The Templars come to kill you.” He said in a deadly tone.

 

“Templars?!?” Cullen shouted in confused anger. “Is this the orders response to our talks with the Mages? Attacking blindly?”

 

“The Red Templars went to the Elder One. You know him and he knows you.” Cole spoke, his voice urgent once more. “You took his Mages.”

 

Cole pointed to the mountain just beyond. Ayla and Cullen looked up and saw one man dressed in red. She recognized him instantly as one of the men who had attacked her clan. Fear began to shiver up her spine and blasted in full force as deformed skinny and corpse like man walked up behind him. She could sense the power in him and knew that he was the one who started this all.

 

“He’s _very_ angry you took his Mages.” Cole said in the strange deadly tone again. Ayla stood frozen to the spot as she looked at the two men leading this force.

 

Her breathing escalated and she gulped her fear before she snapped out of it. “Cullen, give me a plan! Anything!”

 

“Haven is no fortress. If we are to withstand this monster, we must control the battle.” He told her. “Get out there and hit with force. Use everything you can to get those Trebuchet’s firing.” He said and pulled his sword back out as he backed up. “Mages! You! You have sanction to engage them! That is Samson, he will not make it easy! Inquisition with the Herald! For your lives! For all of us!” He shouted and rallied them up pointing his sword towards the sky.

 

“Dorian, Bull, Cassandra, and Varric with me!” Ayla commanded as she ran towards the nearest Trebuchet. She didn’t even look at Solas, couldn’t think about him right now. All that mattered was trying to save Haven.

 

She ran to the first one and defended the ones getting it ready to fire. Strange red men she sensed were Templars came running through, attacking anything or anyone in sight. Ayla and Dorian threw spells in sync while Bull and Cassandra charged. Varric used his stealth and shot arrow upon arrow from Bianca.

 

The battle took maybe twenty minutes before the first Trebuchet was ready to fire. The soldier in charge of it signaled them and told them to run to the second one, which wasn’t firing. She and her team ran for the second and quickly found that the soldiers had been slain by the small mass of Red Templars guarding it.

 

Ayla and Dorian looked at each other before twirled their staves in sync slamming them down on the ground sending out a massive lightning arc that stunned all but ten of the Templars. Bull grinned at the strength of this attack before charging in with a battle cry that had the stunned ones eyes widening when they saw him coming towards them. Most of them died in that single combined attack, leaving the second Trebuchet clear for Ayla to begun turning the controls to aim it. Her companions immediately surrounded her with Dorian and Varric on the platform with her to protect her from any of the enemies that snuck through Bull and Cassandra.

 

Within minutes Ayla fired the second Trebuchet sending the huge cannon like boulder at the mountain forward and to the left of Haven, creating an Avalanche that took out most of the army marching their way.

 

Ayla watched as their plan worked. She grinned smugly as the mountain of snow came down and covered half of the army and blocking the rest from continuing on their path.

 

The grin was wiped off a second later when a huge black dragon flew over them, sending a Red Lyrium fireball into the Trebuchet. Ayla, Dorian, and Varric jumped off it just in time before the fireball hit.

 

“Is everyone alright?” She yelled as she got back to her feet. Ayla looked around and saw that they were indeed okay. “Lets get back to the gates!” She ordered as she began running up the hill back to the village.

 

Damn her gut for being right. She knew something worse would happen. A demonic looking dragon she could only assume was an Archdemon and the deformed man. She wasn’t counting the man who had been one of the men responsible for killing her clan, but she didn’t dismiss it either as she ran. At the stables she saw Harriet having problems getting inside his hut. She ordered Bull to smash it open with his huge war-hammer while she herself ran to the stables, freeing all the horses including her own.

 

“Run Seranni! Find me later, my friend.” She urged the mare by slapping her hindquarters. The horse neighed and ran out and off into the night with the others, hopefully to find a way through the mountains.

 

Cullen shouted at her and her group and they ran up and through the gates as he ushered them and anyone else in before slamming the gates behind him, just as the terrifying dragon flew over them back towards what was left of his master’s army.

“We need everyone back to the Chantry! It’s the only building that might hold against that-that beast!” He yelled out, before turning to look at her, fear and hopelessness evident upon his face. “At this point, lets just make them work for it.” He growled before running up to the Chantry.

 

Ayla moved to follow but heard several cries coming from the direction of the Tavern and Apothecary. She ran in that direction immediately and ran into the tavern that was in flames. Several people were trapped under tables or a column from the roof. They all lifted the debris together and she sent Bull and Cassandra off with those that couldn’t walk without help, while she, Varric, and Dorian continued up to the Apothecary to help two wounded mages. They rushed hurriedly from their with the mages, getting them as far away as possible before several pots full of some sort of explosive blasted up setting that whole section on fire.

 

They ran quickly to the Chantry where Vivian came rushing forward taking the injured mages with Varric, leaving her and Dorian to help a person being attacked by a band of Red Templars who had somehow come from behind the Chantry. As soon as it was clear she ran for the doors of the chantry where the young spirit boy and Chancellor Roderick were walking forward urging the people of Haven into the safety of the religious building.

 

Ayla ran in but stopped at the sound of someone falling behind her. She turned and saw the cleric in Cole’s arms. Despite her distaste for the man she ran forward and helped Cole bring him to a chair close by.

 

“He tried to stop a Templar. The blade went deep, he’s going to die.” The boy explained. Ayla looked at the man who had only a few months before declare she was a criminal.

 

“What a charming boy.” The man said clearly in a state of delirium.

 

From the corner of her eye Ayla saw Cullen coming towards her. “Herald, our position is not good. That dragon stole back any time you might’ve earned us.”

 

“I’ve seen an Archdemon.” Cole said softly from where he sat with Roderick. “I was in the Fade, but it looked like that.”

 

“I don’t care what it looks like.” Cullen frowned at the boy as if that didn’t matter. It’s cut a path for that army. They’ll kill everyone in Haven.”

 

“The Elder One doesn’t care about the village.” Cole said. “He only wants her.”

 

“If it will save these people, he can have me.” She said her voice unwavering but gentle.

 

“It won’t. He wants to kill you. No one else maters but he will destroy anyone who gets caught in the crossfire. I don’t like him.” Cole told them.

 

“You-don’t,” Cullen shook his head, disregarding that comment and turned back to her. “Herald, there are no tactics to make this survivable. The only thing that slowed them was the avalanche. We could turn the remaining Trebuchet to cause one last slide.”

 

“We’re overrun. To hit the enemy we’d bury Haven and everyone in it.” Ayla said.

“We’d die but we can decide how.” Cullen stated with a slight rebellious look on his face before it softened. “Many don’t get that choice.”

 

They stood in silence for a moment trying to think of some way to get these people out of there alive. A moment later Cole chimed in. “Yes that…” He whispered, before speaking louder so she and Cullen could hear. “Chancellor Roderick can help. He wants to say it before he dies.”

 

“There is a path…no one would know it,” he began, voice raspy and aching with the pain from his wound. “Unless you made the summer pilgrimage, as I have. The people can escape…she must have shown me. Andraste must have shown me, so I could tell you.”

 

“What about it Cullen, could it work?” She asked.

 

“Possibly.” He said, hope beginning to shine once more through him. “If he shows us the path. But what of your escape.”

 

Ayla thought for a moment. As she debated she saw Solas appear a little ways away behind Cullen talking to several people with Dorian. They were offering to heal them. She sighed deeply as her mind found only one way to help these people get out safely. It seemed it was here she was meant to die. She had nothing to regret except that she never got to tell Solas how she felt. It didn’t matter now since it seemed he had refused to even look or speak to her since their argument that morning. Sadness flew into her heart for a moment before she shut all the emotions away by closing her eyes. When she opened them again, all that showed on her face was stubborn determination. The decision was made and she looked at Cullen her silence saying everything.

 

“Perhaps you will surprise it, find a way.” He said sullenly before walking off to inform the others, leaving her to begin her journey towards her death.

 

Ayla released her daggers from her hips and installed her magic in them making them cackle and flare with combined electricity and fire. She unclasped her cloak letting it fall to the ground forgotten. She would need as much of herself free as possible if she was to get to the Trebuchet on her own.

 

She heard Cullen shouting orders from behind her and the shouts from Dorian as she rushed forward, flinging the doors of the Chantry open before disappearing into the night.

 

…………………………………………..

 

“Where is the Herald?" Solas asked frantically as Cullen waited for everyone in Haven was going down the secret pathway that led out the village.

 

“She is giving us time.” The Commander told him. Dorian’s eyes widened before anger erupted onto his face.

 

“Are you mad?” Solas snapped. “You’ve sent her out there to die!”

 

“She volunteered and by the look on her face there was nobody who could talk her out of it.” The Commander snapped back. “And her sacrifice will mean nothing if everyone here is buried under the mountainside. This is our only chance.”

Solas shook his head angrily, collecting his staff almost followed by Dorian, but Cullen grabbed them both roughly by their shoulders, as they began heading towards the doors. “She’s long gone and your skills are needed here. Help evacuate the wounded. I will have you both dragged along with us if I must.” The human looked pained, worry etched into his features. “I don’t want it to come to that.”

 

He gave a short, reluctant nod, resigning himself to flee with the others but first grabbed her discarded cloak before joining the others. Dorian however, was harder to convince. It wasn’t until Bull picked him up and dragged him through the tunnel that they were all headed out.

 

………………………………………………

 

Ayla snuck her way along, hiding in the shadows as she made her way back along the path around the Tavern. She made through most of the small groups of Red Templars before she had to attack. Ayla stopped and strategized how she would initiate the attack.

 

She continued using her cloaking spell and released an elemental spell of earth, making vines pop out of the earth to trip her foes as she came forward, jumping on them, slamming her daggers inside two of them at once. Her daggers killed them instantly with her fire and electricity. A third disfigured Templar came up behind her but she was to quick and was spinning with her daggers slicing him repeatedly in the stomach. He fell down has his intestines came spilling out of him, some of it filled with Red Lyrium.

 

She turned her nose up in disgust as she continued running down the oath way that led to the third Trebuchet. It didn’t take her long to get to it being it was fairly close by. But the colossal group of Red Templars in front of it gave her pause. She alone this time with nobody to distract them while she aimed the catapult.

 

Ayla closed her eyes as she allowed the energy from the Earth flood into her as she enacted a spell. She opened her eyes and raised her hands up into the air using wind to create a tornado to swirl around bringing, the snow around it within. Once it was big enough she sent if flying into the group, flinging them about and then slamming them down hard breaking half of their necks. The other half that survived she used her throwing knives and sent arcs of lightning at them, not stopping even a second as she appeared behind one creature stabbing him in the neck, before turning and jumping onto another, using a fire spell to incinerate him the moment they touched. Soon she was by herself heaving from the exertion of taking out all of the things.

 

With a small bit of pride Ayla walked up to the third Trebuchet and began the grueling task of turning it towards the mountains.

 

Just as she finished the dragon flew ahead and she ran away to keep the catapult intact. The creatures Red Lyrium breath flared down causing a pot of explosives to blast. It hit her as she ran sending her flying to the ground. Ayla grunted as she landed hard a few feet away, turning as she sensed a threatening presence coming towards her from the path beyond.

 

The hideously deformed man known as the Elder One came walking through the flames. She knew instantly that he had some sort of Darkspawn blood in him and wondered briefly how that had come to be but the thought was cleared away an instant later as fear took hold at the utter hatred and violence upon his disgusting face. He stopped walking a few yards before her. She was so distracted she was startled when the earth rumbled and a loud noise came from behind her. Her head whipped to look behind her and her eyes widened as she saw the Archdemon coming towards her. Ayla shied away from it moving off to the right keeping both adversaries in her view.

 

The dragon roared at her menacingly before giving another roar to the sky.

 

“Enough!” The voice was deep filled with anger, coming from this Elder One. He blasted her with red lightning that she knew was Red Lyrium. She threw up a full elemental ward, blocking his attack so she wouldn’t become ill from the effects. “Pretender, you toy with forces beyond your ken no more.”

 

Anger radiated through her at his words. She was getting really tired of stupid elves and evil people telling her that she was a child who knew nothing of ancient history. As Sera would say, _ugh!_

 

“What are you? Why are you doing this?” Ayla asked with disgust, her voice dripping with her anger.

 

“Mortals beg for truth they cannot have. It is beyond what you are, what I was.” He rambled to her. _Again with the insult to my intelligence!_ She grumbled inside. “Know me, know what you have pretended to be, exalt the Elder One. The Will that is Corypheus. You will kneel!” He demanded and pointed down at the ground.

 

“I haven’t been pretending to be anything.” Ayla stated as she raised her head high in challenge. His name sounded familiar. Where had she heard that name before? “As for kneeling, I will never bow down to a power hungry maniac!”

 

“Then you shall die as you were supposed to at the Conclave.” He said threateningly as he brought up the orb Solas had mentioned that had caused the Breach. She knew immediately that it was Elven. Knew it had come from the time before the Veil. Ayla let it slide for the moment as the wannabe god continued. He powered up the thing making it glow red. “I am here for the Anchor. The process of removing it begins, now.”

 

He shot his magic at her and caused the mark on her hand to pulse and glow. Sharp pain radiated up her arm as Corypheus tried to remove it from her.

 

“It is your fault, Herald. You interrupted a ritual that took years to plan. Instead of dying, you stole its purpose.” Corypheus told her. “I don’t know how you survived, but what marks you as touched, what you flail at rifts I crafted to assault the very heavens.”

 

“You didn’t craft this, you idiot.” Ayla growled. “You stole it from the Elvhen to try to become a wannabe God, much like they tried to do when they stole it from my people.”

 

Corypheus didn’t hear her as he pulled at the magic. There was no way for it to come off her however since it had been accepted into her as a part of her magic now. It had chosen her, not him.

 

The pain was ripping through her as her elemental magic clung to the mark. It would not relinquish a part of itself that had been missing.

 

“And you use the Anchor to undo my work.” He turned his face up in distaste, showing her the arrogance within him. “The gall…”

 

“You wont be able to take it! No matter what you try!” Ayla screamed at him. “It has returned home!”

 

A frustrated growl erupted from him and he marched forward, yanking her up by her marked hand.

 

“I once breached the Fade in the name of another, to serve the Old Gods of the Elvhen Empire in person. I found only chaos and corruption, dead whispers. For a thousand years I was confused, but no more. I have gathered the will to return under no name but my own.” He rambled on and on. I return to champion Tevinter and correct this Blighted world. Beg that I succeed, for I have seen the throne of the Old Gods and it was empty.”

 

Corypheus tossed her into the Trebuchet, like she were a rag doll. He back slammed into it knocking the breath from her lungs. Her vision got hazy for a minute but returned a minute later to see him striding forward unhappily.

 

“The Anchor is permanent.” He said. “You have spoiled it with your stumbling.”

 

“I already told you that.” She shook her head and rolled her eyes at his arrogance and stupidity. As she finished her eye roll she saw a sword laying close by and lunged for it before getting to her feet quickly as he got closer, intent on just killing her this time.

 

“So be it, I will begin again. I will find another way to give this world the nation and God it requires.”

 

Ayla shook her head at these foolish aspirations. When will the world ever learn? She wondered. A flare lit up behind him signaling that Haven was cleared.

 

“And you. I will not suffer an unknowing rival. You must die.”

 

Ayla looked around and saw the handle to the crank to her left. She smirked at him shaking her head. “Your arrogance blinds you. Good to know.” Said in amusement, laughing a little. His eyes narrowed at her. “If I am to die it won’t be by your hand.”

 

With that last statement she kicked at the nozzle, dropped the sword, and ran for her life as the catapult fired, sending the next wave of rocks and heavy snow tumbling towards the village.

 

Ayla didn’t turn to look at him just continued running, hoping to find something to escape the oncoming avalanche. The snow came down fast and flung her off the Trebuchet, slamming her onto a sharp piece of wood before she fell into some hole, the snow burying her into an underground tunnel of some sort, she noticed before she hit her head hard onto the ground beneath her, causing her to black out.

 

 

…………………………………..

 

The cold bit at his flesh even as the fires raged around him.

 

_She isn’t dead. She can’t be._

 

He had been so angry with her after their argument that morning, he hadn’t spoken to her again afterwards, and hadn’t been planning to at all. But now, all he could think about was the guilt and the overwhelming sense of loss. Despite their differences she not judged him on his belief like he had done with her heritage. Her last words to him kept playing in his head, over and over. _“You wont even give me a chance to show you what I know and believe. Are you so stubborn in your own beliefs that you wont allow someone else a chance to show you theirs, like you try to? How are we to accept your beliefs if you won’t allow us to show you ours?”_

 

He thought her stupid for volunteering to suicide in order to save the rest of them. He of course hadn’t known what she had done since he refused to talk to her, and now, like the rest of Haven, she was buried under a mountain. He followed the rest of Haven’s evacuees, climbing slowly through some hidden mountain path.

 

 

A few hours later, the wind numbed his skin, whipping through the improvised encampment. They did not have enough tents nor, enough blankets. Too many of their healers were dead or dying or missing. The advisors were squabbling, shouting. Some wanted to search for her, but there was no knowing where to start looking. In her absence, things were already beginning to unravel. They were a newly birthed organization and the shemlen had sent their own head to be loped off. This thought tore at him bitterly. He had seen this before, hundreds of times throughout the centuries. Orders and empires and faiths crumbled over the simple removal of a single element. For the Inquisition, she was that element.

 

The wails of the wounded disturbed his thoughts. He had done all he could for them, summoning spirits of compassion to aid in the healing. The task was difficult. His mind was clouded, his chest tight.

 

He had let her slip away from his attention, not caring about what she had been doing. Too focused on his anger at his mistakes that he drove her away by ignoring her. He had refused to even look at her and so he let her volunteer to die. If he had been watching more closely, he would have seen her leave, would have been able to follow, to stop her.

 

He could not abandon the thought that this was his fault. She bore the power of his foci in her flesh. He had brought this upon her in his foolishness. None of this would have happened if he had kept the orb to himself if he’d found another way. She would not be marked; she would not have thrown herself into danger. He never would have met her, but at least she would be safe. At least she would be alive.

 

_No. You do not know that she’s dead. Do not assume what you cannot know. Look only to the facts in front of you. Focus._

 

He had been observing her for weeks. He quietly volunteered to accompany her on her travels, watched her as she moved through Haven. She was a mystery, an accident of fate, and a possible answer that had fallen into his lap. His initial assumptions about her nature were ill formed. Even though she still held onto her naïve desire to worship beings she had no true knowledge of, she was unlike the Dalish in every other aspect. She was cautious. Thoughtful. Compassionate, even to the shemlen her people so vehemently despised. Even after the tragic events that had caused her so much pain both physical and emotionally. She possessed a deeper understanding of magic than he had given her credit for and her thirst to learn more seemed unquenchable. Rather than being repelled or resistant to the information he shared about the nature of spirits and the Fade, he’d watch as her eyes brightened with fascination. She had already spent more than one evening with him, commanding his attention, peppering him with questions about his experiences until the blush of early morning fell upon the sky. She was unexpected. Captivating. Details that had seemed inconsequential began to spark his notice. The way one brow would lift before she said something teasing or coy, the tilt of her ears as she mulled over a thought. He began to feel warmed when his words brought a smile to her lips, pleased when she favored him with the roundness of her laughter.

 

Visions of her began to creep into his dreams, his desires undeniable. He hadn’t acted on them. He couldn’t. But it did not stop the Fade from showing him what he wanted. The temptation to slip into her sleeping mind lingered, an indulgence he did not allow himself. He tried to now, closing his eyes, sinking into an uneasy rest. This wasn’t the pleasured escape he had envisioned for his first time seeking her in the Fade. This was an aching hunt, a desperate need to cling to some hope that she was still out there, connected to him in some way. If he found her mind, maybe he could discover where she lay sleeping, tell her where to seek them.

 

He could sense nothing. He supposed that could be good news. Wherever she was, she was conscious.

 

But the dead do not dream either.

 

 

………………………………………….

 

Ayla awoke several hours later from the cold. She looked up, trying to guess how far she had fallen.

 

20 feet? More?

 

She could hear the creaking of the wooden planks above her. The ones she had fallen through. They were heavy with snow, and they would collapse under the weight soon. 

 

She rolled away from the hole in the ceiling of… _what was this? A cavern? No, a tunnel._

When she did pain like no other burned throughout her torso. Ayla looked down and took stock of her injuries. A splintered piece of wood sticking out of her stomach immediately caught her attention. _Fendhis! This was going to hurt._

Ayla ripped of a piece of the leather from her robes and put it in her mouth to keep her from biting down on her tongue. Next she took a deep breath before yanking the wood out, screaming at the top of her lungs from the pain. Her vision blurred with black spots for a few moments, almost fainting again.

 

Her breathing was heavy from the pain and knew that there were splintered pieces inside her. They were piercing who knew what organs, but she couldn’t worry about that at the moment. She quickly checked herself over noticing she had several broken ribs and a sprained wrist. She healed her wrist but left her ribs alone. She didn’t have enough strength to heal them fully and trying to heal them halfway would only cause her more problems if they didn’t set right.

 

Ayla went back to the hole in her stomach and used her ice magic to seal the wound temporarily. She had to find a healer but first she needed to get out of this tunnel and snow. She couldn’t stay there or she would freeze to death soon.

           

She dragged herself to her feet. At least she hadn’t broken any legs. She moved forward, slowly. Clinging to the wall of the cave, she shuffled along. She didn’t know how long she had been out, or even really where she was. But there was only one direction.

 

She finally saw light ahead. Well, not light, but lighter than the tunnel she was in. She had been stumbling along, blind. But as she got closer, she could see the light of the moon reflecting off of the snow. But as she got closer her heart dropped as she saw three Despair Demons blocking her exit out. She couldn’t fight or she would surely die. Her wounds were too severe, there was no way especially with hardly any weapons. Her magic was depleted and her daggers were now buried under mountains of snow with Haven. All she had was her breast dagger and a set of throwing knives. Those wouldn’t help her much.

           

Her spirits plummeted further down into the abyss as she fell to the ground in surrender. Ayla hoped they would kill her swiftly so she could die without suffering.

 

Suddenly, the mark on her hand pulsed before blasting out, creating a rift just above the demons. It sucked them in and sealed back up within a matter of seconds. Ayla stared at the now free path, wondering at what had just happened. _Don’t worry about it now;_ she chastised herself as she pulled herself back to her feet. After letting the black spots clear from her vision once more she walked slow out of the strange tunnel into a almost silent night.

 

Ayla was facing what used to be a forest…now it was only felled trees, laying against each other like tall grass that had been walked on. Far off, she heard howling. A whole pack of wolves, woefully crying into the night. 

           

_Falon’Din, take me. I’m going to die here._

But she kept moving, stumbling ever forward.

 

Finally, she had reached a place where the trees had not been felled by the avalanche. She had passed the point of shivering, now. Her fingers were purple, and her ears were so wind-burnt, they almost felt warm. She coughed violently, spitting bright scarlet onto a blanket of white. Well she now knew where some of the wood had gone. Part of it was piercing her right lung.

           

Definitely not a good sign…

 

She coughed up more blood for a few more minutes before she pressed on.

 

It had seemed like hours, and she was so tired. Her legs were giving out, her lungs now wheezing from the splinters. She coughed again; more blood. She fell to her knees.

 

The cold was getting worse, her body starting to shut down from the negative temperatures.

 

_Just lie down. Just sleep._

 

But something caught her eye. A few meters away, a pile of ash and embers, still smoking. She got up, but it hurt. She stumbled a few more steps, looking at a cliff-face nearby. She thought she heard voices…

 

“There! It’s her!” Cullen’s voice was beautiful, like honey in warm cream. 

 

“Thank the Maker!” Cassandra’s own heavily accented one rang out.

 

She made to step toward the familiar voices, but her body couldn’t take it anymore. She fell on her knees wheezing and coughing. Her body fell over and curled into itself, vision fading with the last feeling being blood trickling down from her lips—but before she died Ayla could’ve sworn she heard the panicked voice of Solas above her one last time.

 

_“Lethallan, can you hear me?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vis brithan nulama, tel l’ten alun -If I seem bitter, it is not without reason.


	12. Skyhold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They seemed doomed as they camped in some mountain pass. Their hopes shattered as they believe the Herald to be dead. Solas feels aching loss and guilt over their parting, finally acknowledging that he has some form of feelings for the beautiful Dalish elf.
> 
> Their spirit's raise as she is somehow returned to them, the survivors of Haven slowly make their way out of the feeling mountains, following the Herald as she led them north at the urgency of Solas. Soon they come upon the hidden fortress, Skyhold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like my rendition of the journey to Skyhold. It was hard to do it justice and I so hope I at least accomplished that. Enjoy guys. Translation for elvish is now at the end for this chapter.
> 
> Also the song she sings in her dream is: I Wanna Love You Forever-Jessica Simpson.

 

 

 

 

The sound of Cassandra’s and Cullen’s shouts lifted Solas from his thoughts. He was on his feet in an instant, rushing forward, a tiny well of doubtful hope in his core. It died a moment later as he saw her wheezing upon the snow. Blood was dripping from her pale blue lips, and her skin was nearly a pale lavender. Fear took over him as he fell to his knees beside her.

 

“Lethallan, can you hear me?” He said, panic clear in his voice.

 

He saw her ears twitch but that was the only movement she gave in acknowledgement to him. He lifted her up gently into his arms and began carrying her back to the camp. Once they reached a tent he laid her down gently and scanned her body, taking in all of her injuries. At least three ribs were broken. He ignored those for the moment and healed the small bruises and cuts before looking up at Cullen and Cassandra.

 

“I need to be alone with her.” Solas told them softly. Cullen had shot him a look of distrust, opening his mouth to argue. Solas continued before he could say something. “This will take time and I need the privacy to accomplish the amount of healing she requires. She has extensive internal bleeding and at least three ribs are broken. She is dying and I need to work.”

 

At that, the soldier had lowered his eyes and nodded, secluding them—for now—in a canvas cocoon of privacy while Cassandra issued orders that no one was to enter this tent.

 

Her heartbeat was slow, her pulse weak. Even in his concern, Solas could not help but smile. The impossibility of this moment did not escape him. There was no reason she should be alive. The likelihood that she would have survived the avalanche, the chances that she would have stumbled so close to their camp, the probability of her being found in the darkened wastes— he did not believe in the miraculous, but this moment came as close as one could.

 

Solas began to cast a dampened fire spell, heating his hands and pressing them to her skin. She felt like ice, chilled so thoroughly that it made his nerve endings sting to touch her. He ran his fingertips along her ears, trailing down to cup her neck. Her skin was wet with melted snow. It was a blessing she didn’t suffer any major tissue damage. The moments seemed to stretch on as he touched her face and neck, the rest of her body. His eyes kept searching her features, looking for some sign that she would awaken.

 

“ _Ir Abelas, Ma’Vhen’an’ara_.” He murmured. He stopped in shock for a second, scarcely believing he had said that. He knew he was attracted to her but those words came tumbling out. He tried to shut down the emotions that came rushing forth after that omission but soon found he couldn’t. He was in trouble. He couldn’t have her.

 

He cupped her jaw, his thumbs stroking heat into her cheeks. Her breaths deepened gradually, her body beginning to shiver. Her eyes shifted beneath her closed lids as her brow furrowed. A small noise emerged from her throat, something close to a strangled cry before she coughed up more blood. This alarmed him and he began examining her closer, unlacing her unique armor. Once her torso came into view he immediately saw the patch of ice frozen to the left side of her torso. He melted it with a light touch of fire magic and revealed a hole the size of an apple. Alarm flashed across his face as he saw splinters sticking out of parts of her skin. He closed his eyes urgently and began scanning her body to find if any more splinters remained inside her. He cringed when he found several in her left lung, piercing it. It was this that had her coughing up blood. He rose from his spot beside her bed and left the tent briefly, in search of both Dorian and Vivian. He found them talking to Leliana and explained what he needed help with. They had to flush the splinters out before he could heal the damage to her lungs. He needed one of them helping him flush it out of her wound and the other soothing her since if she thrashed with one wrong move, she could die. They nodded and joined him. Dorian instantly volunteered to soothe her and was already pushing what little of the Spirit magic he knew into her to keep her still. He held her shoulders down and whispered softly into her ear, encouraging her to fight, to live.

 

It was a hard moment for both him and Dorian. An unearthly scream came from her as he and Vivian flushed the splinters out. He didn’t know how she could even let loose with a scream like that when one of her lungs wasn’t working properly. Everything about her continued to surprise him. It took almost two hours before they were all finally out.

 

Dorian and Vivian left at his insistence so that he could concentrate on healing her the rest of the way. It took a while and he was thoroughly exhausted by the time he was finished. The only thing left was to keep her warm since that was the only thing that hadn’t worked. He bundled as many blankets as he could and when that didn’t work he took off his own armor and tunic, leaving only his breeches on before he snuggled in beside her to give her his warmth.

 

He studied her face then taking the time to finally look at her second vallaslin. He touched the marks and noticed that they weren’t tattooed on. These marks had gotten there another way. He wondered if they just appeared on her face, choosing her.

 

Solas decided he would ask her after he apologized to her, thankful to have that chance.

 

He fell asleep there, content to have her close and his mind drifted off into a dream of her. Of his desires regarding her.

 

When he awoke he saw Dorian sitting beside the bed with a smirk on his face. “Well don’t you two look cozy.” He whispered smugly.

 

“I did it because she wouldn’t warm up otherwise.” He said defensively.

 

“You keep telling yourself that.” Dorian laughed at him. “Did you know you clutch her to you when you sleep?”

 

Solas’ eyes widened in surprise and looked down to see the evidence of that statement. He knew he held had cuddled her during the times they shared a tent but he always assumed it was she who initiated the contact. To know that he reached out for her was disconcerting.

 

Uncomfortable now he rose from the warmth, immediately regretting it as the cold air hit him. But he couldn’t have her wake to find him with her, if she did. He pulled on his shirt and fur armor coat before he told Dorian she needed to be kept warm. The Tevinter didn’t hesitate with his own disrobing before climbing into the bed with her. He held her tenderly, cherishing her as Solas wished he could. He wondered again at their relationship. Dorian had said there might be something going on between them and the ache he felt in his chest at the thought caused him no end of irritation. With a huff he exited the tent with his staff.

 

The advisors looked up at him expectantly but he shook his head and told them that it was now up to her. He had done all that he could.

 

 

…………………………………………

 

The first time she awoke, it was fleeting.

 

She felt buried and felt another presence with her, and she thought recognized the smell of old books, fresh earth and the lovely, almost-spicy fragrance of crushed Royal Elfroot…Solas was there with her. But that couldn’t be, this was a dream she decided as she drifted off again. Darkness taking over her again.

 

The darkness was all around her. Ayla held her hands out and walked forward but could not find anything. She felt cold and alone, yet she could feel eyes lingering behind her. When she turned around to see who was there. Ayla could only see a pair of red eyes glowing through the darkness. She froze in place, staring back at it in fear. Suddenly a large figure appeared from behind the shadows it darted in her direction. Ayla scrambled back and tripped over something. She landed on her back trying to crawl away from the shadow that approached her. As it got closer it started to talk to her.

 

“Know me. Know what you have pretended to be. Exalt the Elder One. The will that is Corypheus!”

 

It was the monster she saw, the one with the dragon. The would be God that attacked Haven and killed all those people at the Conclave, Corypheus. He had told her the mark on her hand was from the orb he carried, the orb he had stolen. The memories started to flood her mind. Ayla screamed in pain and brought her hands to her head. It felt as if it was going to explode. The shadow of Corypheus got closer and closer to her. She screamed louder until a burst of light came from her marked hand. It opened a rift in the sky and it swirled above her. Ayla looked up and she could feel her body being sucked into it with a huge force. No! This couldn’t be happening! SHe would never submit!

 

“My Lady? My Lady Herald it’s alright.”

 

Ayla shot up, chest heaving and looked around. She was laying in a cot that was set up under a tent. Beside her was Mother Giselle who had been keeping vigil over . She blinked and looked at the revered Mother eyes wide.

 

“What-“

 

“Shh. It’s alright, you’re safe.”

 

Ayla looked down at her hand to see herself trembling in fear. Then she remembered why, Corypheus. It wasn’t just a dream it was real, all too real. The dragon, the breach in the sky, and this mark. Ayla quickly turned her attention outside the tent. She could see Cullen, Leliana, Josephine and Cassandra arguing.

 

“How long have they been at it?”

 

“On and off all day.” 

 

“Have I been out long?  

 

“You have been out for only a day considering the extent of your injuries. If it wasn’t for Solas, you would probably be dead.”

 

So she hadn’t imagined it. He had been by her side. The trapped feeling she had felt, must have been blankets and his comforting smell had alerted her to him. It wasn’t a dream. Where was he know, she wondered. Did he still not want to talk to her?

 

The arguing erupted once again, louder this time, and the Mother turned to her now, expression serious.

           

“This backbiting may threaten us much as This Elder One.”

           

“Do we know where Corypheus is?”

           

“We are not sure where we are. Which perhaps is why, despite the immensity of his army, there is no sign of him. That, or you are believed dead. "

           

“If there is any chance he is still out here searching for us, we need to move.”

           

“Your advisors agree, but where would we go? And there is more affecting them…” She looked at Ayla intensely, the Faith in her eyes, unnerving. “We saw our defender stand and fall. And now we have seen her return. The greater the peril before us, the more miraculous your actions appear…and the more our trials seem preordained. That is hard to accept, no? What “we” have been called to endure? What “we”, perhaps, must come to believe?”

           

“I didn’t actually die. In honesty, I barely lived.”

           

“Of course. And the dead cannot return from across the Veil. But the people know what they saw. Or, perhaps, what they needed to see. Can they truly doubt Andraste is with us?”

 

“Holy Mother, I don't believe in Andraste the way you do. I have my own faith but not in some Old Gods, or the Maker. Dalish believe in the Earth, for she is what keeps us alive. But its people who make others stand out alone and raise them to Godhood, making others tremble with envy and greed. It is them that corrupt the world and seek to destroy it by becoming something they don’t understand. We can't fight him with faith because faith itself is corrupt.” Ayla stood up, walking to the opening of the little canvas room, and paused briefly as she saw her black fur cloak sitting on a barrel. She laced up her robes that had been left untied when she was healed, leaving only her breast band in place. Once they were retied she grabbed the cloak and swished it around her shoulders, immediately sighing in relief from the warmth of them. “Corypheus claimed he entered the Black City and found it empty….I know for a fact that is true because of the secrets my people hide.” Mother Giselle rose and followed her out into the dark cold.

           

“The Chantry teaches tale of Tevinter Magisters, in service of the false Old Gods, entered the Fade to reach the seat of the Maker in the Golden City. For their crime, they were cast out as Darkspawn. This, they say, is why we suffer the Blight; why the Maker turned from us. If even a breath of it is true, it seems only as proof that Andraste would raise her Herald to fight against him.” The Holy Mother leaned close to her, then. “An army needs more than an enemy to fight. It needs a purpose.”

 

“Even if I know the history? A history everyone including Solas refuses to listen to?” Ayla sighed, moving to walk away, having heard enough of the conversation, when Mother Giselle started singing.

 

 

 

           “Shadows fall, and hope has fled.

            Steel your heart, the dawn will come.

            The night is long, and the path is dark.

            Look to the sky, for one day soon,

            The dawn will come.”

 

But the loveliness of the song ended for her when all of the Inquisition began kneeling, bowing, lifting their hands to her in reverence…

 

No, no, no. You fools, you mark me for failure! For death! I am no Prophetess, I don’t believe in your false Gods! I speak not for your Andraste! Or for the Creators!

 

But she could say nothing. She merely stood and allowed them to sing because it was filling them with hope. Leliana, Cassandra, Cullen, and Josephine all sang; even Varric and Sera were trying to mumble through the words they couldn’t remember. Ayla looked at the ground in disgrace, pulling her cloak tighter around her as she felt her ears grow hot with a flush of shame.

 

She didn’t want this. All she wanted to do was to go into hiding and guard her people’s secrets more tightly. The singing finally had stopped, but she hadn’t looked up, so when a familiar voice whispered in her ear, her heart nearly stopped. “A word?”

 

She looked up into his steely-blue eyes, and nodded.

 

She followed Solas out of the warm glow of the camps’ fires, and towards a brazier placed precariously close to a cliff’s edge. She felt the hammer of her heart against her ribs as he waved a long, elegant hand over the large lantern—enveloping it in the pale silvery-blue of Veilfire—before returning his hand behind his back, to his usual commanding stance. She was beyond nervous since the last time they spoke about anything other than polite pleasantries was when they argued. Her heart thundered in her chest as his scent filled her nose. Ayla had to shake her head as to not let the scent intoxicate her as it did when he was near.

 

“The humans have not raised one of our people so high for ages beyond counting. Her faith is hard won, Lethallan, worthy of pride. Save one detail.”

He turned to face her now, and she felt herself swallow hard. “The threat Corypheus wields, the orb he carried, it is ours. Corypheus used the orb to open the Breach. Unlocking it must have caused the explosion that destroyed the Conclave. We must find out how he survived... and we must prepare for their reaction, when they learn the orb is of our people.”

 

He observed her as he told her of the orb. Wariness had leapt upon her face before it was immediately hidden behind a cold mask. _She already knew_. He felt the blood drain from him as he watched her face. _How?_

 

“All right,” she gave him a questioning look in the next moment and asked. “What is it, and how do you know about it?” She sounded annoyed, but he smiled in relief. _His secret was safe._ She didn’t know after all. But why was she wary of him?

 

“Such things were called foci, said to channel power from our gods. Some were dedicated to specific members of our pantheon. All that remains are references in ruins, and faint visions of memory in the Fade, echoes of a dead empire. But however Corypheus came to it, the orb is elven, and with it, he threatens the heart of human faith.” He explained to her, like he was teaching her something she didn’t know. She found herself wanting to roll her eyes at him. How he knew of such things she determined he learned from the Fade. Though her subconscious chose that moment to whisper a suspicion she had refused to believe. That the Foci had been his, which would make him one of the Elvhen thieves. She kept her emotions in check, not letting on that she knew.

 

“Even if we defeat Corypheus, eventually they'll find a way to blame elves.” She sighed again, shaking her head as she pinched the bridge of her nose. He lifted her chin with a single, lissome finger, and she looked up to see him standing much closer to her than he had been before, his eyes softened and held her eyes.

 

“I suspect you are correct. But for now, you are above suspicion, allowing for us to be seen as worthy allies. Faith in you is shaping this moment, but it needs room to grow. By attacking the Inquisition, Corypheus has changed it: changed you.” He lowered his voice then, causing her pulse to quicken. “I want to yell at you for being so stupid for volunteering to die.” He told her, his tone turning angry but still sounding seductive.

 

“I would do it again, just as you said you would die for me again, when I told you a bit of what you did in Redcliffe.” She said in challenge. He was just as stupid as she for saying that. Tension radiated through her as she remembered the argument. “Why did you heal me anyway? You could’ve just let me be stupid and would have been rid of one more unworthy Dalish.” His eyes darkened with anger for a minute before guilt appeared within.

 

“I’m sorry for what I said. I didn’t mean to hurt you with my disapproval of your people.” He said making her eyebrows raise, eyes widening in shock. “Just because I find your people, as you put it “unworthy” doesn’t mean I would want you to die. Despite our differences I have cherished your friendship and if you are willing I would try again.”

 

Ayla’s eyes flashed with something he couldn’t read before sadness took hold. She grinned a little savagely at him as she asked. “And how are we to continue such a relationship when neither of us can talk about my people, a big part of who I am?”

 

“I will try to listen to you if you would like to share your beliefs. I would try to keep my opinions to myself.” Solas offered, hoping she would accept his apology.

 

 Ayla closed her eyes and then opened them to stare up at the stars. She was deep in thought on how to proceed with him from then on. She determined that she would keep her Dalish upbringing to herself unless she was around those who actually wanted to learn. She would never again share with him anything about her life or her history other than her style of clothing or her hair. Once decided she lowered her gaze back to his, her emerald green eyes though sad held a sharp determination in them.

 

“Never no, never did Nature say one thing and Wisdom say another.” Ayla whispered softly to him. “That is the last thing I will ever say about my heritage to you, for it is too much of a sensitive subject between us and I want to have your friendship. I have missed it.”

 

  Solas felt his heart trip at her last words. _She missed it, missed him_. Even as his curiosity for what she spoke of about her people rumbled through his mind, he could only focus on those words. He smiled then and brought back the subject to Corypheus and their immediate problem. Finding a place for the survivors of Haven.

 

“There is a place that waits for a force to hold it, where the Inquisition can build, grow. Scout to the North, be their guide.” He told her as he offered her his hand to head back toward camp. She looked at him, curiosity in her eyes. “Tell them we move in the morning.”

 

Ayla nodded at him and placed her hand hesitantly within his. She felt the spark that she always did when she touched him. It made her blood sing and he looked down at her tenderly. She blushed and looked away, not wanting to give herself away for her inappropriate thoughts. There was time for that later. For now she needed to bring hope to her advisors. She turned her face back to his and gave him a breathtaking smile that always made his heart beat erratically within his chest. She was utterly beautiful and he accepted his growing feelings for her in that moment. He wanted her more than anything. He would never act on it but would soak up all of her friendship she offered him and cherish it forever.

 

They reached the camp all too soon and she bounded up to her advisors telling them they would begin the journey out of the mountains in the morning. He noticed she stood proud, with her hands behind her back, head held high as she embraced her role. The advisors all nodded at her orders and spread the word to their charges.

 

Dorian called out to her and she squealed in delight and ran into his arms. He twirled her around in equal joy and a hint of surprise at her display. She laughed at his reaction. He set her back on the ground talking animatedly to him about the journey for tomorrow.

 

Solas smiled softly at the return of her joy. He knew a portion of it had been dampened due to their argument. He hadn’t realized how hurt she had been and it alarmed him a bit, but also warmed him to know that she cherished his companionship. As he watched her with Dorian, he again wondered if there was something more between the two. As if sensing his gaze on them the Tevinter looked over at him, a smug smirk on his face and an eyebrow raised in a question. Ayla walked off to talk with all her friends leaving the Blood Mage to walk up to him.

 

“There is nothing going on between she had I.” He spoke softly to him. “We just happened to share a very…difficult experience and became best friends during it. She finds comfort in me when she can’t find comfort elsewhere. Anyway, I’m not her type,” he laughed sharply, “and she is definitely not mine.”

 

“Because she is an elf?” Solas heard the words come from his mouth, but hadn’t meant to say them. They were dripping with malice. Dorian looked genuinely confused for a moment.

 

“What? Maker, no,” he flapped his hand, dismissively, “She hasn’t got the…right parts. And anyway, she prefers somebody else in our camp.”

 

Dorian walked away, cackling, and Solas could feel the tips of his ears redden in embarrassment at assuming the worst. But then his thoughts zeroed in on the last line about her wanting someone within the camp. He wondered who it was, but he automatically thought of Cullen. He was the likely choice since she spent more time with him than anyone else aside from Dorian and Leliana.

 

He felt his heart drop a bit at the thought that she might have feelings for the Templar, but sighed. It was better for her to want the Commander than himself, he told himself. He would treat her right at least. He knew the Commander had feelings for her. It was impossible not to see it, except maybe to the Herald herself, whom seemed oblivious to the admiring gaze the man looked at her with. With that thought he walked away from them and into his tent, intent to turn in for the night.

 

………………………………………………………………………..

 

 

 

They had decided Ayla would share a tent with Cullen and Cassandra. She had tried to get Cassandra to sleep in the middle but she refused making Cullen sleep there. She had fallen asleep quickly, the events of the last few days catching up to her, not to mention the exhaustion from her injuries. Though she rested it wasn’t the rejuvenation she truly needed.

 

Her dreams started off happy enough, now that her and Solas had patched things up. She dreamed of him, his smile, his lips. She so desperately wanted to kiss them and in her dream she was free to fantasize about what it would feel like.

 

The dream changed, however, into a nightmare. She was once again back at the massacre of her Clan being violated once again by that man. His face changed though, it altered into the man she had seen with Corypheus. The man Cullen had called Samson. She screamed out in fear as he used her body for his wicked desires. Ayla thrashed and cried, begging to be left alone.

 

She woke up with a start and found the reason for her nightmare. Even though she knew he would never harm her in any way, her body had sensed the Templar abilities and Lyrium in him. He also had an arm curled around her in a cuddle. Normally she wouldn’t have minded, back before that horrible morning, but she was on the verge of panic and needed to get out and away from him.

 

Ayla gently took his arm and placed it on his side, her breathing beginning to sound heavy with her panic. She got up as silently and as fast as she could, without waking them, in nothing but a sleep shirt, leggings, and her feet bare. She ran to Solas’ tent shivering from the panic and now the cold. She pushed the flap open making him sit up in alarm, his staff at the ready. His eyes were menacing and she recoiled slightly, her body now shivering from the cold and doubled fear.

 

Solas eyes changed from threatening to worried in a matter of seconds as he took in who it was. He studied her and noticed her state of undress and bare feet.

 

“ _Fendhis_ ,” he muttered as he pulled her in to his tent closing the flap tightly to stop the cold from coming in. pulled her under his blankets and into his bedroll letting his warmth seep into her body. “Why are you out with nothing on?” He said with irritation.

 

She looked up at him trembling in panic. His face softened as he observed this. Shame and embarrassment added to her panic attack as she looked at him with uncertainty. Though they had made up she didn’t know where they stood when it came to comfort. But she needed him and he could see all of it on her face. She wanted to reach out but was afraid to.

 

Solas pulled her into his arms offering her what she clearly needed from him. She was still trying to hold back, trying to be strong, not wanting to show her panic.

 

“Let it out, _Da’lath’in._ ” Solas urged as he clutched her tighter. Worry and curiosity warred within him. She wrapped one of her arms around him and the other one clutched the front of his shirt right where his heart pounded from being woken up the way he had. Her head followed as her body quivered from the overwhelming sobs that rushed out of her. She held him tightly as everything she had been through over the past three or four days came out. He felt her fear and sorrow spill from her.

 

When her tears had calmed down enough, he looked down and pulled her chin up to meet his gaze. His eyes looked down at her lips, they were soft from her tears and she had her bottom one in her teeth as another sob escaped her. He wanted to kiss her, wash away all of her fear, panic, and sadness with a good memory but resisted.

 

“What caused you to run, _Lethallan_?” He asked, his voice smooth as silk, but comforting.

 

“They had me room with Cullen and Cassandra. I fell asleep easily since they came to bed later but Cullen laid in the middle between Cass and I.” She told him, fear racking up her body again. “I was having a happy dream this time about…uh well that isn’t important.” She blushed all the way from her neck up to her ears and looked away. He pulled her chin back up to look at him, an amused grin on his face. He desperately wondered what she had been dreaming about. He thought about entering her dreams but had wanted to respect her privacy, no matter how tempted he was.

 

“Go on, _Da’len_.” He urged.

 

Her face turned pale, no trace of the blush left. “I haven’t had the nightmare about my rape in weeks. Not since I told you, Cass, and Varric. But…” Fear clutched in her chest once more as Samson’s face forced its way into her mind. She started shivering again, and he rubbed soothing circles where his hand rested on her lower back. “Samson. He was one of the men that…that was there. He was the one who knocked me out. It was his camp that invaded my clan.” Her lip trembled. He clasped her head in his hand and wiped away the tears that raced down her cheeks. “I woke up and found Cullen’s arm around me. I know he wouldn’t hurt me like they did but I can sense the Lyrium in him as well as the abilities it grants him. The power that nullifies my magic. I can’t sleep in there.”

 

Solas’ eyes softened. She had come to him. He didn’t know why. She could’ve gone to Dorian but she came to him. He felt his heart soar at her words. She couldn’t sleep in the same room as the Commander. Did this mean she didn’t have feelings for the man? “Why did you come to me?” He asked lightly.

 

Something flashed in her eyes but she hid it quickly. “I feel safe with you.” She admitted with a blush. His heart thundered at her omission.

 

“Let’s go back to sleep.” He whispered and laid them down on their sides, not letting her go. He cuddled her to his chest, wrapping his legs around hers as he pulled the blankets tight around them. Her face was still cradled in his chest, her ear resting on his left pectoral, listening to his thundering heart.

 

Ayla looked at him in wonder, making him nervous. She smiled at him and snuggled in more resting her ear back against his heart, sighing as he felt the last of her tension leave her body. She relaxed in his arms and soon the steady beat of his heart lulled her off to sleep once more. He found himself grinning from ear to ear as he remembered her words about being safe with him. A lie, sadly but one he desperately wished wasn’t. The grin remained as in her sleep she nuzzled his chest. It was with that feeling he fell back to sleep.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The next morning they rudely awakened by the worried voices of Cullen and Cassandra calling out her name. Ayla jolted awake and looked around. She was still in Solas’ arms and she felt a smile pull at her lips before the shouts once more called out. She looked up at Solas and saw him staring down at her with the same grumpy expression that she now had on her face.

 

“I’m in here.” Ayla yelled out crankily to her advisors. She sat up reluctantly, eying the spot where she had been longingly. It was warm and she was still tired from nearly dying, not to mention the panic attack in the middle of the night. “ _Nuvas ema ir’enastela, Ma melava halani.”_

Solas’ eyes widened in surprise at her use of Elvhen Language. Before she had rarely used it and he assumed she didn’t know much of the language. But she spoke it with a graceful fluidity that had him wondering what else she knew about ancient history.

 

“ _De da’rahn, Ara melava son’ganem_.” He replied with a smile.

 

She bowed her head to him with a secret smile appearing on her lips at his reaction, before looking down at her state of undress. Ayla cursed herself at her inability to think about grabbing her clothes in her panicked state. She looked around before she met his eyes once more. He chuckled in amusement at her dilemma before taking one of his blankets, and wrapping it around her. He then proceeded to put her feet in a pair of his socks. She giggled a little as he accidently tickled her. He looked up and saw her biting her bottom lip to try to keep from laughing. Hmm, she’s ticklish. Interesting, he thought; a wicked smile appearing on his face as he wondered if there was anywhere else that was just as ticklish on her body.

 

Ayla’s heart thundered at the playful look in his eyes. She flushed as she guessed his thoughts about where else she was ticklish. She was suddenly thankful he had wrapped the blanket around her so he couldn’t see her clasping her sides in protection.

Once both socks were upon her feet she left his tent and ran quickly for the one she was supposed to sleep in. Her advisors looked up as she emerged from the apostate’s tent. Cassandra looked at her in disapproval, Leliana had a small smile upon her face, Josephine just stared in shock at her, and Cullen looked slightly wounded.

 

“I apologize for causing you to worry but I had a nightmare last night that induced a panic attack.” She looked at Cassandra, giving her a meaningful look. The Seeker observed her for a moment and then understanding dawned on her. Her gaze shifted to Cullen briefly to see if he caught the meaning. He hadn’t, he was looking at the Herald. “Solas, is the only one who can calm me down when I have one that big.”

 

“Understood.” The Seeker chimed in and let the elf woman walk into one of the leader tents.

 

Once inside Ayla quickly changed into her robes and cloak she had worn to the Breach. She brushed out her head with the brush from her pack and left it down. Once she was done she walked back out with her face composed in the mask of authority. She told them to begin breaking up camp.

 

Cullen walked over to where she and Solas were eating a quick breakfast, sitting close together for warmth and enjoying each other’s company.

 

“Herald, A moment?” He asked, a stern look upon his face.

 

Ayla looked at Solas but shrugged. She handed him her food, stood, and walked a little ways away, but not enough that he didn’t hear what was said.

 

“I would like to ask that you sleep in a tent with just Cassandra, it is highly inappropriate for you to be sharing a tent with a man.” He said, flushing in embarrassment. Ayla’s mouth dropped open in shock at the audacity of the man. Ayla shook her head as anger flared into her. She rose to her full height, head raised high in challenge at him.

 

“I have been sharing a tent with him for two months, Commander.” She said in a deadly tone. Her anger boiled over in the next moment and she let loose. “I couldn’t sleep last night because of a nightmare from my past. I suffered from a panic attack that _you_ unfortunately started in my sleep. I woke up to feeling trapped because _you_ had your arm around _me_ while you slept. I don’t know if you know but I was raped by a Templar man when my Clan was murdered! I went to the only person who could calm me down and make me feel safe!” She saw him flinch as he realized the severity of his actions. His face flushed with shame. She heard Josie’s gasp of horror from behind her and turned to see several people standing witness to her rage and unintended omission. She turned back to the Commander. “I will sleep where I want or need. You have no right to tell me otherwise! I appreciate your concern for my honor, but if he were _really_ intent on hurting me or ‘violating’ me in some way, why wouldn’t he have done it while we were travelling together, instead of waiting until we were in a camp full of people who are so interested in ‘ _defending my honor’_?”

 

Cullen couldn’t seem to speak, he just kept rubbing the back of his neck, probably begging the Maker to suck him into oblivion here and now. He was beet red with shame and guilt. He walked away focusing on his duties, while cursing himself.

 

Ayla turned to see every one of her companions staring at her with wide horrified eyes. “Back to work everyone. I don’t need this right now.” She growled before she turned on her heel and walked off her appetite once again gone. She began scouting out the path they would take to give herself time to compose herself. She hadn’t meant to hurt the Commander and knew he only wanted to make sure she was safe. As she scouted she heard a whinny come from up ahead. Her ears twitched as she listened. The whinny sounded again and tears of joy sprang to her eyes as she recognized it. She ran toward the noise eagerly and saw her Dalish All-bred mare running towards her with several of the horses that had survived the avalanche at Haven. They met a moment later, joy radiating from both of them at the reuniting. She hugged Seranni close patting her soothingly for a moment before she mounted up on her bareback and raced her in the direction of the camp.

 

 

 

 

 

She truly made her point, he thought as he saw nearly everyone going out of their way to get the camp packed back up, refusing to talk about what they had just heard from the Herald. He chuckled to himself.

 

“You liked when she yelled at Cullen, but you thought he had done the right thing.”

 

Cole, as usual, had appeared beside him, unexpectedly.

 

Solas smiled at the spirit-boy, amused at his lack of understanding about things like jealousy or spite, and also glad for it.

           

“Cullen was being chivalrous. That’s what Knights are meant to be. And someone has to make sure she’s safe.”

_Even from me._

 

Cole tilted his head, reminding Solas of the way Ayla did every now and then when she was processing his travels into the Fade, except Cole looked decidedly more owlish.

 

“No. Not even from you. She is stronger than you think. And more.”

 

“More what?” Solas asked, amused.

 

“Just more.” Cole shrugged before adding. “The Templar didn’t do it out of chivalry though. He did because her doesn’t like to think of her with you or Dorian.”

 

With that bit now out in the air, Cole walked off to help several people with their stuff leaving Solas dumbfounded and a little confused. _More? She was more?_

As they finished packing up the final tent, Solas stopped and looked to the north along with several others as they hear several hoof beats drawing close to them. Several soldiers withdrew their swords, ready to try and defend against a possible attack. But in the next instant they saw Ayla riding around the corner upon her mare who led several other horses toward them all. She looked fierce as she rode bareback upon her horse. She dismounted in front of him, with a little more spring and enthusiasm than one would expect from a mortal who laid dying only a day ago.

 

“Look who I found!” She was beaming at him, and he calmly reached out to stroke the mare’s muzzle.

 

The horse puffed at his hand, and then gently nudged his cheek. “While I was scouting a thought occurred to me and I came to ask you…I don’t know where we’re going, and I keep telling them I’ll know it when I see it. But, Solas, I’m lying to them. I don’t even know what I’m looking for.”

 

He wanted to chastise her for questioning his gift to her, but he couldn’t. _She didn’t even know it’s a gift. And, is it really a gift if I’m giving it to her to further my own gain? She is so trusting, and I am using her._

 

“I do not know too very much about it, da’len, but I can tell you that, you’ll not just know it when you see it, but when you’ve felt it.”

 

He had lied, but he had followed it with a truth. He tried to make himself feel better, telling himself it evened out. But he knew she deserved better.

 

“The sun will be up soon, _da’len_. You had best get to the front. Lead your people.”

 

She gave him a bittersweet smile, re-mounted her horse and galloped off once again bareback.

 

 

 

 

 

She and the rest of her usual companions were used to climbing, but she couldn’t say the same for her advisors. They stayed on their mounts for as long as possible, but she eventually had to tie her horse to Cullen’s, and climb, so she could see path through the mountains. She left alone, climbing for half an hour before stopping to sip from her water skin. She sat on an overhang, dangling her feet, watching the Haven evacuees and her friends below, slowly making their way through a pass.

           

“ _Lanaimem she, dalen_?” He tested her in Elvhen.

 

Somehow, she wasn’t surprised to see Solas step around a bend.

           

“No, just thirsty.” She replied automatically. She knew he was testing her knowledge of the language.

 

He leaned against his staff, watching her, but she pointedly would not make eye contact with him. She slowly lifted herself back up, tossing her skin back into her rucksack, before beginning to climb again. She heard him behind her, and sneaking a look down, she noticed how easy he made it look, embarrassed that her forearms burned. Of course she still wasn’t fully recovered from her injuries but didn’t let her exhaustion show.

 

It occurred to her how often on their travels he had moved slowly, taken his time. He had been _pretending_. That annoyed her, somehow.

 

She was reaching the top finally, and Solas had been polite enough to not pass her. With a little more effort, she finally reached the peak. She huffed and sat down, and Solas sat beside her—with irritatingly little effort. She had been trying to ignore him, but the sun was low in the sky, and she could see the procession of her friends into the safe valley below.

 

“Lovely, isn’t it?”

 

_“Ir'ina'lan'ehn, vin.”_

 

She spoke in their native tongue surprising him again, not letting him get away with his test. She knew he was flirting with her in his way, but she was too unsettled with him, lately. They had been walking for two days, and, while she walked and climbed, his presence beside her was fleeting—only remaining close by when he wouldn’t appear to be guiding her.

 

They hadn’t shared his tent again telling her he agreed with Cullen. So she shared with Dorian and though his presence was comforting it was nothing compared to the man she had fallen for. She found herself to be falling even deeper as the days passed. She kept it a closely hidden secret not wanting to give herself away. Not yet.

Still she couldn’t get over the feeling that he was hiding something from them all. Her thoughts repeated over and over with questions _. Why is he playing into the whole Divine Intervention game? Wouldn’t it suit Our People just as well if he took credit for guiding us to…wherever he’s guiding us? …Unless it’s a trap?_

 

               “Something the matter, _da’len_?”

 

She turned to look at him, and she hated for how much honesty he showed in his eyes, but it was what he hid in plain sight that truly hurt her.

           

                    “I am not stupid, _Fen”_  She spoke softly muttering the last part under her breath.  

 

“Pardon me?”

 

He had the grace to look genuinely confounded.

 

“Whatever your machinations are, it isn’t for my benefit. There’s something else in this for you as I have told you before.”

 

He looked at her cold and hard for a long moment, and she felt a sudden chill.

            “What are you referring to?”

 

“Not taking any credit for guiding us. Letting the people of the Inquisition believe I’m truly directed by some higher power. And, that’s supposing you’re not leading us to our death.”

 

“Ah.”

 

He looked down at the people below, milling about as they set up camp like so many ants. There was the faintest impression of sorrow in his eyes.

 

“ _Da’len_ , you give all of Thedas hope for a future guided by wisdom and amity. You, _sa or El’vhen_ , are capable of making a true difference. And I have nothing to contribute but our goal: _el ha'lam_ ….So, allow me to give you this gift.”

 

She glanced at him now, but he was already looking at her intently. Something still didn’t feel right about it, but he was beautiful, and she could feel her heart speed up from just him looking at her. But she still had nowhere to shelter these people. She gazed back down at them and with a sigh, she stood up, and began to head back down from the crest, relieved it was much less steep on the descent. Solas followed without speaking, but just before they reached the camp, he reached out and touched her elbow.

 

When she turned, she found he was, once again, closer to her than she expected. He held a question in his eyes, but they flicked down to her lips, and when his gaze returned to her own, his eyes held something more commanding, feral. They stood for a long moment, before he finally spoke.

           

            “You are aware of Cole’s, ah, nature?” He asked, trying to get rid of the urge to kiss her.

 

            “That he is a Spirit? Yes, I know and I also know he represents compassion. What of it?”

 

He looked at her, surprised. Like she was some naïve thing, oblivious to the shimmers and folds in the Fade whenever Cole materialized or disappeared.

 

“But he is not possessing a body, as you know. He merely…has one.”

 

She tilted her head, trying to figure out whether or not he was trying to challenge her knowledge of the Fade. _You won’t win this fight, Wolf._

 

“I know that Solas. You aren’t the only one he talks to, you know.” She fibbed smoothly before flashing him a fiendish smile as she strolled away from him languidly, back to the camp. It wasn’t quite a lie since Cole did indeed talk to her but he never told her anything about his nature.

 

She swayed her hips superfluously with each step and—hearing a faint growl from him—her body lit with the thrill of her racing heart.

 

 

 

 

 

He had left her alone for the rest of the night. Watching her laughing with Varric, curling up against Dorian and nodding off, before the Vint looked over at him with a questioning look upon his face, asking if he wanted to room with her that night. He shook his head and the man sighed before he lifted her into his arms, carrying her into his tent to sleep. Solas knew they were almost there, Tarasyl'an Te'las. He could feel the magic in the air, the press of the Fade against the Veil. They could’ve made it by nightfall, if so many weren’t in need of escort. She would have never agreed to leave them straggling behind in the snow. Her people.

 

And he wanted to see her face when she saw it in the clear light of day. He loved watching her in awe of new, beautiful experiences. The way her emerald green eyes sparked, and her face glowed. He never quite got tired of her expressions, the way she held her limbs, the way she would absently pull her hair to the left side of her face. She hadn’t put it up in the strange but beautiful style she normally did. She left it down and flowing. Her maroon hair flowed down just barely past her breasts.

 

That night he couldn’t help himself. He knew better, but he allowed his thoughts to wander her as he slipped into his dreams.

 

_She was at the Waterfall in the Hinterlands wearing a green dress that trailed behind her in the water she was swishing her feet in. The dress held tightly to her torso, showing off the curves and muscles that he had felt when holding her while she had slept. Her arms were completely bare. Her hair was half up half down with feathers woven in everywhere._

_He stayed a little ways from her, not wanting to give way to his presence as he saw a guitar in her hands. She was playing a soft melody, beautiful. He closed his eyes and listened to her play, but opened his eyes when she began to sing. He listened to the lyrics wondering who they were about…_

_You set my soul at ease_

_Chased darkness out of view_

_Left your desperate spell on me_

_Say you feel it too, I know you do_

_I've got so much more to give_

_This can't die, I yearn to live_

_Pour yourself all over me_

_And I'll cherish every drop here on my knees_

_I wanna love you forever_

_And this is all I'm asking of you_

_Ten thousand lifetimes together_

_Is that so much for you to do_

_'Cause from the moment that I saw your face_

_And felt the fire of your sweet embrace_

_I swear I knew_

_I wanna love you forever_

_He didn’t hear much else beyond that as the music stopped. He found himself sad over the loss of it. She had a beautiful voice. She jumped off the rock like she had done that day a week and a half ago after Redcliffe. She walked closer to the falls. She caressed the water with her fingers before looking up at him._

_She smiled, eyes sparkling with joy. But then she waved at him and suddenly she and the scene were gone._

He shot up out from the dream, realizing that it had not been his own. How had she known he was there? How did he himself not recognize that the dream wasn’t his own. Well at least nothing happened regarding his ever-increasing feelings for her. Nothing he couldn’t pretend he was ignorant of.

 

With that logic he went back to sleep this time making sure he didn’t wander towards her dreams. He instead walked into the Skyhold he remembered and began to paint. That was safe.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The next day found Ayla waking up way too early in the morning. It was still dark out, but after and hour of trying to go back to sleep she gave up and rose from her bedroll and dressed quickly. She exited the tent she shared with Dorian quietly, not wanting to wake him. They had camped within a small patch of forest and she breathed in the earthly scent of it and sighed contentedly.

 

She climbed up onto a nearby cliff that had a clear view of the beginning rays of the sun. She rested there and let her thoughts wander. She smiled sadly, remembering that it had used to be her favorite time of day. She didn’t know if she could ever love it again after that one traumatic day that changed everything.

 

A familiar scent flooded her nose and she knew immediately that Solas was behind her. She looked over her shoulder at him and saw him standing there observing her. She smiled in greeting and had the satisfaction of seeing him flush at having been caught.

 

“How’d you know I was there?” He asked lightly as he came to sit beside her.

 

This time Ayla blushed and looked at the rising sun, refusing to make eye contact with him.

 

“I can smell you.” She admitted in a whisper, so soft he almost didn’t hear it.

 

“Oh?” His eyebrow raised in amusement as a half grin graced his lips. “And what do I smell like, da’len?”

 

Ayla’s face turned to his studying him, trying to determine whether to tell him or not. She smiled mischievously at him.

 

“ _Ar’dya’tel’dirtha_ , Avahs'in’Fen.” She teased in a flirtatious tone. His mind couldn’t concentrate on that because it was too focused on her endearment. _Curious Wolf?_

 

“Why do you call me that?” He asked abruptly, as his mask slid easily back into place despite the little panicked at how close she was to actually guessing who he really was.

 

“That’s what you remind me of. A wolf.” Ayla answered as she studied his face. “Sometimes the way you study things, your gaze is so intense that it reminds me of the eyes of a wolf. Wolves are clever as are you.”

 

“Oh.” He said in surprise as her observation. He couldn’t help but feel unnerved that she had studied him so intensely. An awkward silence followed at the sun rose fully into the sky. “What made you rise from your tent? Did you want to watch the sunrise?”

 

Sadness flashed on her face as she watched the sun. She sighed before she looked back at him, such pain and sorrow written there. “It used to be my favorite time of day. I used to love to wake up every morning to watch the world wake up, to hear the birds start their morning songs, to see the sun rise creating beautiful pinks and orange lights across the lightly clouded blue sky.”

 

“What changed?”

 

“That was when my Clan was slaughtered. That one tragic moment changed how I viewed this beauty of life.” Tears sprang to her eyes but they didn’t fall. She didn’t allow them to fall. She was tired of grieving for that part of her life. Ayla wanted to be free from it and move on. Solas could see all that on her face and he admired her for her strength. He took her hand in his and kissed the back of it tenderly, distracting her from her sad memories. She met his eyes, heart speeding up at the contact of his lips to her skin.

 

“You are a remarkable woman, da’len.” He said tenderly before he rose, pulling away from her and started back down the hill. Still that moment gave her pause as she wondered if maybe he did have feelings for her. Was he scared that she didn’t feel the same? She questioned with a flitter of hope. “We should get back, get everyone ready. We are almost there.”

 

 

 

 

They walked for several hours before the camp broke for lunch. Ayla was sitting off by herself with her horse. Solas could see she was enjoying her time with the mare as she brushed her mane. Occasionally, Seranni nipped playfully at the elf bringing a delighted laugh out of the spirited elf woman. Her laughter was like music to his ears and he took a moment to enjoy it before walking up to her.

 

Ayla heard him approach her and when she turned she saw Solas leaning over her. He was inches from her face. She could feel his breath against her cold skin. His eyes were fixed on her as he gave her a gentle smile. It confused her since she had no idea where Solas stood with her. One moment he was her friend, the next he would make her think he was going to kiss her, or he was trying to avoid her. When she asked Dorian for advice all he could say was he was playing “hard to get”, but was he? Why would he? Did he not like how close they were getting?

 

“Do you have a moment?”

 

She felt a slight feeling of anger at him because of how he kept playing hot and cold. She opened her mouth to say no, determined to let him feel the dread she felt. But from the excited look on his face Ayla could only blink for a moment before giving him a shy nod. She couldn’t turn him away, even though he did cause her pain. Ayla couldn’t deny him, not when he seemed suddenly so happy, and if she wasn’t mistaken, nervous over something. She quickly handed Seranni off to the Horsemaster and then followed him. She was so focused on Solas she didn’t realize that the entire party had stopped talking and were watching them walk off into the mountain pass.

 

Ayla was curious as to where he was leading her. They walked a good ways away from the camp until she could barely see the smoke from the fires. Solas began to climb up among the rocks. He turned back and held his hand out towards her. Ayla reached out and he pulled her up into his arms a moment, his hands holding her waist, his eyes travelling to her lips. All too soon he let her go and gestured off into the distance. She felt the breath from her lungs rush forth at the view. The sight among the mountains was breathtaking and in the middle of all of it sat a large beautiful castle.

 

“Skyhold.”

 

This was the fortress he was talking about. The fortress where the Inquisition would be safe, where they could grow and become a strong force. Ayla took a step closer and looked around. This was a perfect place for them. The people would be protected and if Corypheus decided to show up they would see him coming miles away. Ayla turned back to Solas who was standing quietly behind her. There was a small grin on his face as he looked at her. He was pleased with her reaction, and relieved too.

 

“Shall we go?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Never no, never did  
> Nature say one thing and  
> Wisdom say another"
> 
> -Edmund Burke


	13. Fairy Garden and Fade Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayla becomes leader of the Inquisition and they all inspect Skyhold. Ayla finds a sanctuary within the garden of the fortress. As they begin their preparations on restoring the castle she and Solas have an interesting dream together in the Fade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tyr’ala'sylis’ettln- Ayla's true last name and means Mistress of the Elements.

Ayla walked around the courtyard admiring the structure. She watched as the people of Haven settled into the fortress. A few children came up to her and thanked her endlessly for bringing them to Skyhold. All she could do was smile as she watched them run off back to their families, but taking the credit for bringing the Inquisition to Skyhold didn’t feel right, this was all Solas’ idea.

 

            As she looked towards the staircase she saw Cassandra, Cullen, Leliana and Josephine talking with each other. When she walked towards their way they all stopped and turned to look at her. Ayla stopped in her track, an uneasy feeling settling in her stomach as Cassandra walked over to her.

 

            “They arrive daily from every settlement in the region. Skyhold is becoming a pilgrimage.”

 

And it was true. They had only been here a few days but word has spread that Skyhold was a safe haven for anyone affected by the war. Cassandra turned and headed up the steps and motioned for Ayla to follow her.

 

“Word has spread and it will reach the Elder One. We have the walls and numbers to put up a fight here. But this war is far beyond what we anticipated. But we now know what got you to stand against Corypheus, what drew him to you.”

 

Ayla looked down at the anchor. Rage erupted on her face as she thought of the power hungry monster that had killed innocent people just because of a his need for power using the mark he stole that now rested on her hand, in her blood. It had come back home and was now hers. But she couldn’t tell any of them that. None of them understood, not even Solas. He knew it was Elvhen but his knowledge of it was wrong.

 

“He came for this and now it’s useless to him so he wants me dead. That’s it.”

 

Cassandra and Ayla continued to walk around the courtyard until they reached the staircase to the entrance of the castle.

 

“The anchor has power, but it’s not why you’re still standing here. Your decision let us heal the sky. Your determination brought us out of Haven. You are the creature’s rival because of what you did and we know it, all of us.”

 

As they reached the top Ayla could see Leliana standing there holding a sword in her hands. She smiled at her as they approached her. Ayla tilted her head to the side and looked back at Cassandra, that feeling of dread now stronger in her stomach.

 

“The Inquisition requires a leader, the one who has already been leading us.”

 

Ayla looked at the sword then back at the two women. Her heart hammered in her chest as she grasped what she was saying. They were cementing her in this role, and it scared her more than anything. She already had a duty, one that was somehow aligned with this. If she accepted this role, she knew sooner or later that the world would turn on her as it always did down the road for the heroes. She sighed, as she looked out over the courtyard, she could see the people of Skyhold beginning to gather. All of them were looking up to her, the Dalish elf who mistakenly got mixed up into the mess. She was a symbol of hope. Ayla looked out among the faces and they were all smiling at her, believing in her. Her eyes stopped when she saw Solas in the back of the crowd looking up at her. He gave her smile but she looked away not wanting to politely smile back. She could feel her fate being sealed in that moment.

 

“Why me?” Ayla asked in a whisper. From the corner of her eye she was Solas’ head tilt as he heard her question.

 

“Because to them you bring hope, a sign that things could be better. You are an elf who has suffered a terrible tragedy with the murder of your clan. You have risen above it and they can see the strength within you.”

 

“It’s unanimous? You all have that much confidence in me?”

 

Cassandra stepped closer to her and pointed out to the crowd of people below them.

 

“All these people have their lives because of you, they will follow.” Cassandra and Leliana both saw the fear of failing in the elf’s eyes. They exchanged looks with each other, both having already felt that fear. “I will not lie, handing this power to anyone is troubling, but I have to believe this is meant to be. There would be no Inquisition without you. It was your determination that made this what it is. The people you have touched will help shape it. It is up to you to decide where we go from here. On how it will serve, how it will lead. If you choose to leave I don’t believe we will be successful in restoring order. But the decision is yours, we will not force this role on you like the Herald title was.”

 

Ayla took closed her eyes a moment to center herself. This was as big a responsibility as was her other duty. There could be no peace if Corypheus succeeded. She had seen that in that horrifying future. Taking a deep breath she reopened her eyes, her choice made. She would take up the mantle hoping that she wouldn’t be betrayed later.

 

Solas saw the slight nod of her head and felt the air rush from his lungs. She would continue on in this role and set things right. This was a huge moment in the history of the current elven society. They would see her as a beacon of hope and he found himself smiling with pride.

 

Cassandra stepped aside and held out her hand towards the sword. Ayla stepped closer and eyed the steel Leliana held onto warily before carefully picking up the sword with both hands and examined at the beautiful hilt. She closed her eyes again praying to the elements to give her the strength to be what these people needed.

 

She turned, eyes still closed drawing the energy from the Earth. “Corypheus will never let us live in peace. He made that clear. He intends to be a God, to rule over us all Corypheus must be stopped.” She said, her voice low and fierce with righteous anger. Solas shivered at the power behind it.

 

“Wherever you need us.”

 

Ayla’s eyes opened as she stood tall looking out over the courtyard. She looked like a queen to Solas as she walked forward a little with Cassandra and Leliana standing slightly behind her.

 

“Have our people been told?!” Cassandra called out to Josephine.

 

“They have, and soon the world!”

 

“Commander! Will they follow?!” Cullen smiled and turned back to his men.

 

“Inquisition! Will you follow?”

 

They all raised their hands and cheered loudly.

 

“Will you fight?”

 

They continued to cheer while a few men drew their swords.

 

“Will we triumph?”

 

This was all overwhelming but Ayla kept her face behind her mask, not showing any trace of the fear that was radiating through her. The only emotion she allowed was the pride she felt at their belief in her. They had truly taken her in and made her family. It was hard not to feel joy at the moment.

 

“Your leader! Your Herald! Your Inquisitor!”

 

Cullen drew his sword and held it up in the air pointing it up at her, and his men followed as they continued to cheer for her. Ayla watched as the people of Skyhold began to cheer as well. She looked at her friends. Varric looked up at her with a strange adoring smile. Dorian was smiling and dabbing at the tears in his eyes, while Bull and his men were cheering loudly. Blackwall stood there with a content look on his face as he looked at the people. Sera was standing on a barrel while cheering and Cole was watching her intently. Vivienne crossed her arms and smiled at her while Josephine let out a scream in joy. Ayla let instinct take over as she took the sword in her left hand and held it in the air as the crowd of people continued to cheer. Feeling like showing off she used her magic to enhance the sword and let a fire snake crawl up the hilt of the sword until it wrapped around the sharp end and flared out like a dragon breathing fire into the air. The crowd gasped in awe and cheered louder at the display.

            Solas watched as she stood proud with the sword flaring with her fire. She was a sight to behold. After the cheering stopped they all bowed to her before being dismissed to continue clearing the courtyard. He felt Cole’s presence suddenly behind him.

           

            “She is afraid, afraid of failing. Too much responsibility upon her shoulders. She already has one. She doesn’t want another.” Cole spouted.

 

            “What do you mean by that?” Solas asked with a frown as he watched her walking up the stairs that led into the castle.

 

            “Secrets of her heritage older than you. A reincarnation born. A power that was stolen has returned to her.” Cole answered more cryptically than before. This confused Solas more.

 

He shook his head and walked up the stairs that led to the continuation of the courtyard until he reached the stairs to the battlement. He climbed up the stairs, passing through a series of doors before he finally was in a circular room with blank walls. He eyes them in disgust, feeling the need to decorate them with murals. He would ask for paint as one of the things Skyhold needed. His thoughts tried to bring up Cole’s cryptic message but find he couldn’t think of it. It was like somebody had erased it from his mind. Damn Cole! Why did he do that? He pondered this as he made a list of things he needed for the Rotunda.

 

 

 

 

Ayla walked up the stairs, followed closely by her advisors. She blew open the doors with a blast of wind and walked into the massive Great Hall. There would be a lot of repairs to it but she fell in love with the place.

 

Cullen’s deep voice broke the silence as they looked around in awe. “So this is where it begins.”

 

“No,” Leliana said as she met the Inquisitor’s eyes. Despite the massive weight on her friend’s shoulders, she could see the instant love for the fortress on the elf’s face. They smiled at each other gleefully. “It began in the Courtyard. This is where we turn that promise into action.”

 

“But what do we do?” Josephine asked worry etched on her face as she took in the destruction. “This place will take awhile to get repaired and we know nothing about this Corypheus except that he wanted your mark.”

 

Ayla turned and looked at them. Her gaze meeting everyone’s in a brief moment. Cullen couldn’t look at her long though since he flushed with shame his mind still remembering her yelling at him a few days ago. She would make nice with him later, she decided. He was an amazing man and she did have some feeling for him. A crush she realized but one she didn’t know if she would ever be able to act upon with him being a Templar. Not to mention she had already fallen for a certain apostate.

 

“We will first repair and remodel what Skyhold needs, make it our own. We need the troops and people who come in from all over Thedas to seek refuge or join our cause.” She told them. “As for Corypheus, answers will come as we begin restoring order. My main concern is being attacked before we are ready. I don’t want a repeat of Haven.”

 

Cullen looked at her with a knowing and commanding assurance on his face. His voice was solid as he spoke to her. “Skyhold has the bones to withstand Corypheus. After what you did with one Trebuchet, I’d bet against direct attack.”

 

“We do have one advantage.” Leliana said with a deadly smile. Her eyes were filled with mischief as she looked at both her and Cullen. “We know what Corypheus intends to do next. In the strange future you reported at Haven he had assassinated the Empress of Orlais. It seems that is a key event in making that future happen. We must prevent it.”

 

“Imagine the chaos her death would cause.” Josephine piped in. “With his army…”

 

“An army he’s growing. You saw firsthand the massive force of demons he had in that strange future. We cannot allow that to come to pass either.” Cullen looked between them all. He was angry at the thought of the demon army.

 

“If that happens Corypheus could conquer the entire south of Thedas, God or not.” Josie shivered as she imagined a world where they fought against possession.

 

Leliana sighed in frustration. “I’d feel better if we knew more about what we were dealing with.”

 

Ayla studied her fellow leaders and decided to impart what she knew of the would be god. “He was a Tevinter Mage that was also part Darkspawn. I can sense it in him. His blood is wrong.”

 

“How do you know this?” Cullen asked her. He knew she was partially referring to her extra abilities she hid from everyone. The same type of magic she had let him see a part of that night in Haven.

 

“I read from some journals my people had written in. We tried to write down the histories of the world over the ages. We don’t have much on him but there was an entry about a man who had visited one of the clans’ intent on enslaving them into his service, a deformed and angry man. But they came together and warred against him and won.” Ayla explained. “My Keeper has the journals referencing him. I send word to her and ask for them.”

 

“Please do. We need everything we can find on him.” Leliana nodded at her.

 

“I’m afraid it isn’t much though. So we need to keep searching for more such histories throughout all of the species.”

 

“I believe I can be of some assistance with that.” A voice said from the entryway of the Great Hall. They all snapped their heads to it in record time eyes looking at the intruder warily. They all relaxed when they saw Varric walking towards them. “I know someone who can help with some history on this man.”

 

He stood in front them and looked Ayla in the eye. “With everyone acting all inspirational jogged my memory.” He said nervously, clearly he was lying about it jogging his memory,” his eyes scanned the hall as if looking for someone. But the nervousness vanished when he realized that it was only them. “So I sent a message to an old friend. He’s crossed paths with Corypheus before and may know more about what we are dealing with.”

 

Ayla eyed him suspiciously for a moment wondering what he was hiding. But she decided she would give him the benefit of the doubt since they all had secrets. Goddess knew she did. One of them Cole had nearly spilled to Solas earlier. She had heard the nonsensical babble about her and she had to pull that conversation from the apostate’s mind.

 

“I’m always looking for new allies. Introduce me.”

 

Varric was again looked around making sure whomever he didn’t want listening to this wasn’t around. “Uh…parading around might cause a fuss. It’s better for you two to meet privately. Meet me on the Battlements when you are ready. Trust me, its complicated.”

 

He walked out of the hall, leaving them all looking at each other. Josephine and Cullen looked perplexed but Ayla and Leliana looked at each other with suspicion in their eyes for the Dwarf’s nervous contribution.

 

“Well then,” Josie broke the silence. “We stand ready on both these concerns.”

“On your order, Inquisitor.” Cullen bowed before leaving them women alone.

 

“I know one thing,” Leliana said as an amused smirk flitted onto her face as she looked at Ayla and Josie. “If Varric has brought who I think he has, Cassandra is going to kill him.”

 

Ayla tilted her head at the redhead on that comment. “Why?”

 

“It is not something I will talk about. That is up to Varric.” Leliana said as she too bowed and followed Cullen out the door. Josie was the only one who stayed behind.

 

“Inquisitor, I managed to get your trunk of clothes from Haven before everything happened. I thought you might like to change out of that armor that is beyond destroyed.”

 

Ayla saw a soldier bringing in a trunk she recognized. She smiled brightly at the Ambassador. She opened it up and found her mother’s dress, one of the only things she had left of the woman who had died from an illness several years earlier. Tears swam in her eyes as she looked up at the woman. She pulled her into a tight hug, surprising her.

 

“Thank you, Josie.” She said as she pulled away. She smiled at the woman’s shocked face. “You saved one of the only things I have left of my mother. I thought I lost it at Haven.”

 

The Antivan woman smiled then, understanding what the dress meant to the elf woman. She hugged her back before following the other advisors out. Ayla took the dress out immediately and unlaced the ruined armor she had been wearing the last week. Her breast band and leggings remained as she pulled the dress on. Once it was in place Ayla took off her leggings and tossed them all into the now empty trunk.

 

After changing her clothing was accomplished, Ayla realized she stood there alone in the Great Hall. She sighed as she turned around contemplating the strange turn her life had taken. She smirked with amusement as she walked to the first door on her left. As Varric said often. “The shit that happened to her was weird.” She laughed bitterly as she nudged the door open. Debris was piled in front of it but didn’t block too much since the door she could push. The minute she was through she gasped at the beauty of an overgrown garden. There were flowers, trees, and bushes growing all over the place with vines hanging from the trees. It made her feel like she was deep in a forest and she smiled with joy as she rushed forward to examine it.

 

As she looked around she decided this would be her personal project over the next couple weeks as they all settled in. Ideas of how she wanted it to look flowed freely in her mind as she wandered. She found an extremely overgrown willow in the corner of the garden. Its vine-like leaves dragging on the floor. She pulled out her knife and began to cut at the vines until they just barely touched the ground. Once she was satisfied she parted them and walked into a hidden treasure. Within was a small pond to the left that clearly went outside of the wall. To the right was the trunk of the massive tree and a large meadow of wildflowers of many varieties. She felt giddy with excitement and decided to keep this part the way it was, wanting it to become a safe haven when she needed to get away from the pressure. She ran and danced freely into the flowers, releasing her earth magic into the hidden trove before settling down in the flowers.

 

It was here Solas found her, many hours later when everyone asked him if they had seen her. She had disappeared after the meeting and hadn’t been around for hours. “Inquisitor,” He whispered softly, not wanting to startle her. Her head turned to him and met his gaze. “Everyone is looking for you.”

 

“Oh.” She looked around in confusion wondering how long she’d been out there. She smiled sheepishly at him as she sat up. He felt his heart clench at the vision she created for him. Her hair was down and wavy from the braid she had had her hair in the last several days. It was mussed up slightly with a few stands straying in different directions. She had on a flowing white dress, clearly of Dalish origin. It had leafy patterns weaving in intricate detail all on the bodice. The bodice clung to her lithe form showing of her peach sized breasts. The dress had no sleeves and were held up only by two thin straps on her shoulders that were hidden by her hair.

 

She rose gracefully her skirts flowing and swaying smoothly as she strode over to him, her feet completely bare. He must have had a strange look on his face because when she stopped right in front of him she looked up at him shyly pulling he bottom lip between her teeth like she often did when she was nervous. His brain couldn’t think, too mesmerized by her enchanting beauty. Her emerald eyes captured his in an intense hold.

 

“What do they need me for?” She asked, breaking him from his thoughts of kissing her.

 

“Oh, they are gathering everyone for supper and to discuss sleeping arrangement for the next few nights until we can get everyone’s rooms set up.” He answered his heart thundering in his ears from what he almost gave in to.

 

“Oh.” She looked back at the little flowerbed she had been laying in just moments ago longingly. She smiled secretly at him, making him wonder what she was thinking about. “Come along then. We shall enjoy a meal together…”She had pulled him along out of the hidden space and looked at him shyly. “That is if you are okay with it?”

 

Solas chuckled in amusement at her hopeful expression. He should say no to keep his distance but that expression had him saying yes before even thinking about it. She gave him a rewarding smile before pulling him along in excitement. He grinned like the fool he was and allowed her to continue.

 

Soon they were back in the Great Hall where everyone was waiting. When they appeared all of them looked at her. Solas noticed all of the men’s appreciative glances for her attire as her beauty captured them. Even Dorian was smiling at her.

 

“You are just riveting, _Amatus_.” Dorian said, eyes twinkling in happiness. Her smiled brightened making Blackwall, Bull, and Cullen all rub the spot where their hearts thumped wildly at her beauty. She let go and skipped happily over to Dorian before taking his face in her hands and giving him a chaste but loving peck on his lips.

 

Afterwards she turned and looked at her strange group of friends. “What have you all determined regarding sleeping arrangements?” She asked face turning serious as she sat beside Solas at a makeshift table where food had been placed. Dorian sat on her other side as they began passing servings around. It wasn’t a grand meal since most of their supplies were gone but the cooks that survived had made some form of veggies with meat that Bull and his Chargers went out to hunt a few hours ago.

 

“We have erected tents and cleared a room so that we may sleep somewhat peacefully tonight. Tomorrow we shall continue going through the fortress to find other rooms to clear so we can sleep under a roof again.” Cassandra explained before continuing. “The question is we have is where you will sleep?” her eyes shifted between her and Solas. Solas saw her blush slightly and wondered at her reaction.

 

“Don’t worry about me. I know where I am sleeping tonight.” She said. He knew immediately that she was going to sleep under the willow tree.

 

They looked at her questioningly, eyebrows all raised at her.

 

“I will be sleeping in the garden I found.” She said before she turned to look at him and engaged him in a conversation about magic, one which Dorian and Vivian joined in on.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

After dinner was done she followed after him into the Rotunda.

 

“Did you have something further to discuss with me?” He asked when he noticed she had followed him.

 

“I find myself further interested in what you told me about yourself and you studies in the Fade. If you have some time I’d like to hear more.” She told him. Her arms were behind her back.

 

His eyes widened at her interest. “You continue to surprise me.”

 

“How so?” She asked nervously now.

 

“I shall tell but I would like us to talk somewhere more interesting than this.” He led her out of the Rotunda back into the garden. He parted the willow vines for her before following her. It was pitch black in the hidden glen but they could see where the pond lay and where the flowerbed was.

 

She looked at him with curiosity but walked forward to sit in her meadow. He pulled out the candle he had stuck in his pocket before leaving the Rotunda. She held out her hand for it a secret smile upon her face. He gave it to her wondering what she would do.

 

Ayla placed it on the ground and closed her eyes for a brief second. A light rumbling was felt beneath him as he sat beside her. His eyes widened as the flowers parted to make way for a small circle of dirt that formed like a canyon around the candle. Once it was done the candle famed to life exuberantly.

 

She reopened her eyes and looked up at him with shy and anxious green eyes.

 

“What did you do? I have never seen magic like that before?” He asked, his curiosity peeked.

 

“It’s elemental magic.” She said softly. “My magic comes from the earth.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Just what I said.” She replied. She looked away from him anxiously as she told him in a whisper. “It’s Dalish magic.”

 

“Oh.” He wanted to ask more but he could see she didn’t really want to say anymore for fear of getting into an argument. So he turned her face back to his and began his spell. She looked into his eyes searching for something, he knew not of. But then her eyes became heavy and finally she fell forward. He caught her and laid her down into the flowerbed before covering her up with the blanket he had brought out. He then blew out the candle and made his way back into the Rotunda where he had already laid out his bedroll to sleep for the night. He rested upon it and followed her into the Fade.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Ayla walked up the steps of Haven, the silence unnerving her. She glanced around warily before a familiar elf walked towards her from the direction of his hut. He motioned her to follow him but she stayed where she was looking at him.

 

            She knew she was in the Fade, that he had pulled her into it to share a dream. She had recognized the spell when he had placed it over her.

 

“Why here?” She asked.

 

Solas turned and looked at her studying her face, trying to see if she knew. “Haven is familiar. It will always be important to you.”

 

“We talked about that already.” She said impatiently.

 

He chuckled at her response but kept his answer to himself until they were in the dungeon where she had awoken after the explosion of the Conclave.

 

“I sat beside while you slept. I healed you and studied your mark.” He said as they entered the moldy smelling cell. “You thrashed and spoke about your rape, though of course I didn’t know at the time what you spoke of. I calmed you thinking you were waking up but you went back into the strange coma like state you were in.”

 

“I wanted to know more about _you_.” She said rolling her eyes at him. He frowned darkly before he turned to look at her.

 

He eyes darkened into anger and something predatory. “This _is_ about me.”

 

Ayla sighed as she realized her impatience got the better of her. She smiled wryly up at him and added. “How long can it take to look at a mark on my hand?”

He chuckled, his gaze softening. “A magical mark of unknown origin, tied to a unique Breach in the Veil? Longer than you might think.” He smiled in amusement before his face turned serious again. “I ran every test I could think of, searched the Fade and found nothing. Cassandra suspected duplicity and threatened to have me executed as an apostate if I didn’t produce results.”

 

Ayla’s eyes narrowed with anger. “I would never have agreed to that.”

 

“You were in no position to argue.” He walked out of the cell and she followed after him once more. Once they were back outside she walked right beside him. She didn’t understand why he was telling her this. All it did was make her love him more. Her heart was thundering in her chest as she debated on whether to tell him of her feelings. “You were never going to wake up. How could you, a mortal sent physically through the Fade?”

 

Her face turned sharply to him at the mortal remark, suspicion ringing through her head once more. They were washed away in an instant as he continued on. “I was frustrated, frightened. The spirits I might have consulted had been driven away by the Breach. Although I wished to help, I had no faith in Cassandra…or she in me. I was ready to flee. I had already set out but the dwarf followed me.”

 

“The Breach threatened the whole world, where did you plan to go?” She tilted her head at him.

 

“Someplace far away where I might research a way to seal the Breach before its effects reached me.” He smiled in amusement at his idiocy. “I never said it was a good plan…especially since the dwarf and I got stuck at a small rift that had tons of demons coming out of it.”

 

He walked away looking up at the fake Breach. “I told myself: one more attempt to seal the rifts. I tried and failed. No ordinary magic would effect them. I was beginning to panic as the dwarf and I were overrun by demons as the rift grew. I was surrounded, and then your strong lightning magic killed half of the demons attacking me. The battle over in a matter of minutes and then…”

 

The image of him grabbing her hand and holding it up towards the rift flashed through her mind. It was from his point of view and she felt the spark between them flash inside him as she closed the rift with him guiding her.

 

Solas turned back to her his eyes gazing intently into hers. “It seems you hold the key to our salvation. You had sealed it with a gesture…and right then, I felt the whole world change.”

 

Ayla’s heart sped up at his words. She gulped for a second, looking down at her feet shyly. She looked up at him a moment later, her face set with determination. That sentence decided her fate. She was going to show him how she felt. She stepped forward, her hand on her hip, raising an eyebrow up at him as she asked. “Felt the _whole_ world change?”

 

“A figure of speech.” He tossed out flippantly as he backed away slightly.

 

Oh no! Not this time!

 

“I’m aware of the metaphor.” She stepped closer. “I’m more interested in “felt.”

 

Her eyes captured his intense blue eyes and held them. She could see him trying to clear his thoughts.

 

“You change…everything.”

 

Ayla hoped she was reading him right. His mask was still in place but his eyes held a sensual predatory glint in them. The look he would give her every now and then when she thought he was going to kiss her. She closed the final distance between them.

 

“Sweet talker.” She said, her voice sounding low and sexy. He looked off into the distance and she grinned to herself as she grabbed his chin and captured his lips with hers.

 

His eyes widened and his eyebrows rose up in astonishment. It stayed in that expression and Ayla began to panic. She pulled away from him cursing herself for misreading him. She started to walk away wanting to hide from him, her face awash with humiliation.

 

Suddenly, she was pulled back to him this time with her eyes widening in surprise at the feel of his lips locking with her. He gripped her hips with his hand pulling her into him before locking her there by hugging her. He leaned her back a little like a move from a dance.

 

Ayla responded with a sigh, eyes closing, and clenching his arms before moving one hand up to cup his neck. Her other arm resting on his back. Her heart soared with so much joy she was afraid it would burst out of her chest.

 

She moaned as she felt his tongue caressing her bottom lip, seeking entrance into her mouth. She opened for him and groaned again as he eagerly met her tongue in a passionate dance. Solas pulled away and looked down at her. She looked up at him under her lashes, blood singing from his kiss. He leaned back down shaking his head before kissing her again. He pulled back once more a second later and stepped out of her embrace.

 

“We shouldn’t. It isn’t right. Not even here.” He said panic setting in on his face. She frowned at him in confusion. Did he not want to kiss her? Did he only kiss her to not make her feeling hurt? For a moment she had forgotten where they were as though horrifying questions flew through her head.

 

“Even here?” She murmured, still breathing heavily from the kiss that shook her soul. She hoped he didn’t regret the kiss because she didn’t think she could handle his rejection. After that kiss she knew she was bonded to him. Hmm, she wondered if an elf that bonded to a person who didn’t have the same feelings ever happened before. She would ask her Keeper when she wrote to her in the morning.

 

Solas looked at her, an amused smirk appearing on his face. Oh! Right this was the Fade. Her thoughts cleared and she was able to think. Ayla immediately adopted the naïve mask and looked around warily.

 

“This isn’t real.” She whispered. Her voice was still low and sensual, giving herself away to how much she was still affected by their kiss.

 

He grinned wolfishly at her. “That’s a matter of debate…” his eyes darkened with desire. “Probably best discussed after you….wake up.”

 

 

 

 

Ayla awoke with a jolt, sitting up in a gasp of breath. She looked around and smiled at the light peeking through the vines of the willow tree. Her grinned widened as she thought about the dream she and Solas shared.

 

She had done it. She had shown him what she felt. Her gaze darkened as she recalled the panicked look upon his face after he had pulled away the second time. Again she wondered if he had regretted it, not actually felt the same way she did. Had she read him wrong? He had kissed her back hadn’t her? Quite enthusiastically, she recalled.

 

Not able to wait any longer she rose from her bed of flowers, quickly freshened up, and then left her sanctuary. Ayla got lucky as she wandered through the Great Hall, there was nobody about. Still asleep she guessed from all the wearisome travelling and the events of the past week. She skipped to the door across the way and opened it quietly.

 

Solas was already awake sitting on his bedroll. He looked up with a wolfish grin as she came in. “Sleep well?”

 

Ayla studied him. He seemed satisfied with himself that he affected her so. So why did he have that panicked look?

 

“I’ve never done anything like that before.” She said shyly. “On a number of levels.” She blushed.

 

He chuckled at her response, enjoying her flustered face. But his face turned serious and slightly nervous. “I apologize. The kiss was impulsive and ill considered. I should not have encouraged it.”

 

Ayla’s heart stopped and dropped down into her stomach. He did regret it. Wait! He was the one who had pulled her in for a more intimate kiss than she had showed.

 

“You say that,” a devious smile of her own graced her face, eyes sparkling with mischief and amusement. “But you’re the one who started with tongue.”

 

“I did no such thing.” He scoffed with surprise.

 

Ayla snorted. “Oh! Does it not count if it’s only Fade-tongue?”

 

Solas went over the kiss again and realized her did indeed start with tongue. He blushed but held her gaze as a wolfish smile appeared on his face that made her heart flip and left butterflies fluttering inside her stomach. “It has been a long time and things have always been easier for me in the Fade.”

 

What did that mean? Did he just insinuate that he had sexual relations with spirits? Her train of thought was interrupted as he continued.

 

“I am not certain this is the best idea. It could lead to trouble.” He warned her, hoping she would take the hint.

 

“I know it was impulsive of me to kiss you but after our argument and then what happened in Haven, I had to at least show you what I felt in case we don’t live through this.” Ayla explained. She was looking down at her feet shyly as she admitted it. Then she raised her gaze back to his. “I am willing to explore further, if you are?”

 

Solas’ eyebrows raised up in surprise at her omission. So _he_ had been the one Dorian was talking about. He felt his heart stumble in his chest and his soul warm at her words. She wanted him in any way he offered. She was letting him decide whether to take this relationship further. He wanted to accept right there but he wouldn’t. He couldn’t. He would have to let her down easily. He needed to think on this, she complicated things.

 

“I-uh-maybe.” He fumbled, his eyes wide with panic. He didn’t want to hurt her by turning this down right there. She did after all work up the nerve to even confess this. She was an amazing woman. After all she’d been through with her rape and her Clan being murdered, she had found it in her heart to feel for him. He admired her more for her strength. “Yes, if I could take a little time to think. There are considerations.”

 

Well he hadn’t outright rejected her and she understood his need to think about it. They were after all in a war that would most likely kill them and they still had their difference of opinion when it came to her people. She didn’t care though. Ayla was willing to accept any form of affection he showed her in the time they had. A small measure of happiness and maybe more if they succeeded in their endeavor against Corypheus.

 

Solas sighed in relief at her understanding. This would give him time to hopefully dissuade her and get her to turn to another.

 

“Thank you.” He said with a little too much gratitude than she liked but then he smiled shyly at her and erased all negative feeling within her. “I am not often thrown by things that happen in dreams, but I am reasonably certain we are awake now and if you wish to discuss anything, I would enjoy talking with you.”

 

“Maybe later. I need to meet with my advisors on what we need regarding the tender, loving, and care this beautiful place needs.” Ayla told him with a grim smile. She would rather spend time with him but she had to back off and give him the space he needed or she would end up being pushy. She felt her need to be with him hard to ignore but she had a duty that could distract her at least. “If there is anything you would like to request I shall pass it along.”

 

Solas turned to his desk, a slight look of disappointment on his face. He wanted to spend time with her. He didn’t know why he was hurting a little at the fact she had denied him. He grabbed the list of supplies he had made up the previous day and handed to her, his face back behind the emotionless mask.

 

Ayla took it and read it. Her eyebrows raised in surprise at his request for paint.

 

“What do you need paint for?”

 

“What else?” He asked in amusement, chuckling at her. “I do have hobbies other than dream-walking.”

 

“Oh, I’m sorry,” her face rose in panic, afraid she had insulted him. “I-I didn’t mean it the way it sounded.”

 

“I know. And that is why I found it amusing.” He grinned at her a flirtatious and playful look in his eyes.

 

Ayla blushed in embarrassment and looked down at her feet, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth. His eyes narrowed in on the movement, his blood beginning to pound with arousal. He wanted to bite that lip.

 

“Shall we talk later, then?” He asked her, his voice suddenly deep and alluring. Her gaze rose to his wondering what had affected him so.

 

“Of course.” She said strongly, keeping the influence he had on her well hidden. She bowed slightly eyes looking up at him under long eyelashes before turning and walking out.

 

 

 

 

 

After the morning meeting was over and they made lists of what everyone needed for the restoration of Skyhold they all wandered off to begin their own personal projects. Leliana began to move her birds and things up to the top floor of the Rotunda, Cullen was seen in a small room that was connected to the round room by the battlement, Josephine made an office out of the adjoining room to the room they decided would be their War Room. Already a huge table had been moved in and maps were now covering it with markings of what they had accomplished.

 

Ayla wandered back to the garden with some parchment and ink. She sat down in the little meadow and began to write.

 

_Dear Keeper Deshana,_

_I am writing to you to let you know that I am safe despite what happened at Haven. I find myself in a strange position of authority. I command the Inquisition and lead them in the fight against Corypheus, the man behind the Breach. The man whom our ancestors fought before. I would ask that you send me any journals in reference to him. He is trying to become a God and rule the world. We need everything we can find on him since he is more powerful than anything this world has seen in a long time. If we do not stop him the whole world past, present, and future will be doomed. He has already tried to tap into time magic through a Magister name Alexius. I nearly had to give up my true identity to stop the future I got thrown into._

_I have met some interesting people on this strange journey and have made lasting friendships I didn’t think were possible with some of them. There is a Magister who is beyond charming and he has become my best friend, then there is Varric; a dwarf from Kirkwall, Iron Bull; a Qunari spy and the biggest man I have ever seen, Cullen; a former Templar, and Leliana; my spymaster and my other best friend to name a few. I have also found my mate, an apostate elf with no Vallaslin and who is not from the city. His name is Solas and he says he grew up in a village somewhere north but I believe that to be a lie. There is something about him I find suspicious. I would like to see if you could find anything about him that my spymaster can’t seem to locate. I feel he is more than he says he is. And one last thing, I don’t think he feels the same way I do for him and though we have shared a kiss he seemed like he regretted it and is hesitant to accept any affection that isn’t friendship. Has that ever happened before? Has a elf ever found her soul mate that was free to love somebody else?_

_Hope this find you well and thriving,_

_Ayla_ _Tyr’_ _ala'sylis’e_ _ttln_

 

 

Ayla reread through the letter after writing it before she sealed it. She stood up and left her Sanctuary to find Leliana. She stopped at the door to the Rotunda heart jumped crazily inside her chest as she opened the door. When she entered Solas looked up at her and amused expression on his face at seeing her.

 

“Back for more conversation, da’len?” He asked his eyebrow raised up in a flirty challenge. For a man who said he needed to think about their relationship was making it damn hard to resist him. Her gaze remained impassive, refusing to give in to him.

 

“I need one of Leliana’s Messengers to send a letter to my Keeper. She will be worried after hearing what has befallen Haven.” Ayla told him. His eye narrowed in on the missive in her hands. Curiosity warred within him. Ever since he had heard that her people had encountered Corypheus in the past he found himself more curious about her Dalish heritage and what had happened since he had been asleep. He had never encountered any of the echoes from this supposed battle in the Fade. For some reason it was hidden from him. He nodded his head and turned his face back to whatever he was studying on his desk, effectively dismissing her.

 

Ayla glared at him, not liking his strange change in demeanor. He had turned back to the cold, rude man rather than the playful one that had just greeted her. Did she say something to offend him? Ugh! Why was he so infuriating?

 

Ayla turned and hurried up the stairs not wanting to be near him any longer. As soon as she reached the top she saw Dorian helping with setting up the small library. She smiled instantly at him and walked up to him.

 

 

“Brilliant, isn’t it?” Dorian spoke sarcastically, “one moment you’re trying to restore order in a world gone mad. That should be enough for anyone to handle, yes? Then, out of nowhere, an Archdemon appears and kicks you in the head.” He smiled at her his strange humor making her smile as he mocked their situation. He got her on a strange level. She had been thinking the same thing since she had awoken in the camp after Haven. “What? You thought this would be easy?” “No, I was just hoping you wouldn’t crush our village like an anthill.” “Sorry about that Archdemons like to crush, you know. Can’t be helped.” “Am I speaking to quickly for you?” He asked when he saw a glazed look upon her face. She had been admiring his butt and looked up at him.

 

Ayla blushed as she replied. “I was distracted, that’s all.”

 

“Distracted? By my wit and charm? I have plenty of both.” He smiled at her.

 

“Uh, normally that is what I admire about you but today I was admiring your fine physic.”

 

Dorian laughed and his smile grew wider. She knew he had a love for men and that he didn’t take offense. If anything he looked honored that she would notice him in that way. “I swear if I didn’t prefer men I would be stealing you away from your elven apostate.” He said, returning the compliment. “Speaking of which, you two are beyond entertaining.” He grinned with amusement. “You take having romantic dreams to whole new level if what I heard this morning was any indication. Did you really kiss in the Fade?”

 

Ayla blushed a beautiful shade of ruby making Dorian laugh loudly.

 

“So are you two officially an item now?” He asked with a smirk but it dimmed when her saw the confusion on her face.

 

“He is frustrating. He said he wants to think about it first and that he would like space but then he flirts with me, making it hard and confusing. He is giving me mixed signals. One minute he is cold and all about duty, the next he is flirty and playful.”

 

“Maybe you should get space from him as well. Go on a few missions without him. That should give him plenty of space.” He suggested.

 

“Would you accompany me on such a outing? I fear you would be the only other person I can sleep next to and not have nightmares. Its either him or you who can calm me down.” She asks a worried frown upon her face now.

 

“Of course Ayla.” She smiled brilliantly at him. He was the only one who called her by her real name. Everyone else insisted on calling her Herald or Inquisitor. “Just let me know when, preferably two days early this time.”

 

Ayla laughed. She had a bad habit of summoning her companions at last minute. “I’ll try.” She said before continuing on her way up the stairs to the third floor.

 

Leliana was up there talking to Cullen. “I’m sorry.” She said sadly to the Commander.

 

“So am I.” He returned, his own grief paramount as he turned and walked away.

 

“The list of those we lost at Haven.” Leliana told Ayla when she walked up with her an eyebrow raised. “You must blame me for this.”

 

“We all saw who attacked us, we all know who is to blame.”

 

“I feel like I shouldn’t have pulled my agents from the field when I found out some were missing. If I had left them in the field they might have bought us more time but I was afraid to lose my agents, and instead we lost Haven.” Leliana was being hard on herself. Ayla looked at her friend, a flush of anger at her for thinking this was in any way her fault.

 

“You look out for your people, that’s a good thing.”

 

“Is it? My people know their duty. They know the risks. They understand that the Inquisition may call upon them to give their lives.”

 

“Our people aren’t tools to be used and discarded.” Ayla growled. “Your instincts were right, their lives matter.”

 

“Can we afford such sentimentality? What if Corypheus—“

 

“We are better than that power hungry wannabe god.” Ayla said with deadly assurance. It echoed all the way down to Solas who looked up at the third floor in fascination over her responses to the Spymaster. Her view of the world and what she clearly thought of the man was clear.

 

“You are right.” Leliana sighed with grief. “You see things so differently. You see the love and light in the world despite the horrors you have been through. How is it that you still remain so determined to help the world see it as such and not feel like it isn’t worth it?”

 

“The world is filled with so much light and love for those who seek it. And fighting to keep it so is what helps me look forward despite the darkness and chaos the world goes through. Without darkness there can be no light. They should balance each other out and that is what gives us the ability to learn and grow. It is up to us to set an example of such.” Ayla explained. Solas listened in awe to the wisdom in her words. “It is why I agreed to become the Inquisitor. I want to show the world that there is something much better than the need for such things as greed and hunger for power when all they need is love and light. As you know from your travels with the Hero of Fereldan, we Dalish try and teach that by respecting the earth we live on because without her no life would be possible.”

 

Solas’ ears twitched at the Dalish tidbit and he felt slightly ashamed of the way he had argued with her before. He wished she would talk to him about her heritage and beliefs but she had not spoken a thing since she agreed to rekindle their friendship, though now that was even screwed up due to their growing feelings for one another.

 

He listened for more but she had only asked Leliana for one of her ravens to deliver her letter before telling her friend she would see her later.

 

Something alarming happened then as Leliana called out, “Wait—Inquisitor—you could hurt yourself—don’t!”

 

A loud thud echoed behind him startling everyone, including him as she fell from the third floor above. He turned eyes wide, examining her to see if she had hurt herself. She hadn’t and had landed on her feet with a mischievous smile on her face. She walked with her arms behind her back as if nothing had happened out the second door that led to the Battlements not even looking at him.

 

 

 

 

Ayla was still smiling smugly as she walked towards what would soon be Cullen’s office. Her smile fell from her face as their argument came back. She had been feeling guilty for the way she had humiliated him in the camp.

 

She waved nervously as entered. He was sweeping away some of the debris that was cluttering up the room. He tensed the moment she drew near.

 

“Cullen, I have come to apologize for what happened on the way here. I didn’t mean for the whole camp to hear it.” She said her eyes on her feet.

 

“You should not have to apologize, Inquisitor. It should be me who owes you one.” He replied coming to stand in front of her. “It was insensitive of me to demand such a thing of you or to imply that Solas would take forceful liberties with you.”

 

Ayla rose her head and met his eyes. Her heart began to pound a little as they stared at each other. Then he blushed and looked away.

 

“As for my actions when I was asleep. I am so deeply sorry for any triggers I may have caused.” He looked back up guilt clear on his face.

 

“Its alright, Cullen. I know you didn’t mean to.”

 

“Are we good again?” He asked nervously.

 

“Yes.” She smiled up at him before she said she would talk to him later as well. Next she headed up the battlements until she found where Varric was hiding.

 

She met with him and his friend. He told her about his battle against Corypheus and how he somehow was able to control the Grey Wardens. Ayla felt dread pull in her stomach at this. He told them about his friend Stroud who wanted to meet with them to discuss more about the disappearances of the Wardens.

 

With their meeting concluding Ayla walked back to the Rotunda again not even looking at Solas, this time duty calling. She decided she would take Dorian’s advice to go on a mission without the elf so she could get some distance. She realized he wasn’t the only one who needed to think about where this relationship was headed.

 

“Twice in one day you grace me with your beauty.” Dorian said with a smile as he saw her come up the stairs once again.

 

“It seems we have a mission to go on. I would like you to accompany me and wanted to tell you that we leave in two days. I hope that is enough to time to prepare.” She snickered in amusement.

 

“I would be delighted to join you, Amatus.” He beamed as he bowed charmingly to her. She giggled and hugged him in gratitude wondering how she had found such a friend in him. Ayla adored Dorian and thanked the Mother for bringing him to her.

 

They parted and she walked back down the stairs her heart beating fast as Solas who was waiting for her by the stairs met her.

 

“Are you going to ask me last again, da’len?” He asked.

 

“Actually I have decided to take other people this time.” Ayla replied looking him dead in the face. Eyes serious despite the blush upon her cheeks at being near him. “I wanted to give you the space you need to decide and thought this the best way to achieve that, as to not push you.”

 

“Oh.” He said. Solas was slightly disappointed but understood she was only giving him what he asked for. “I don’t mind going along, _Lethallan_.”

 

“I know but this a way for me to get to know the others as well.” She lied.

 

Solas nodded his head in understanding. It was for the best anyways. She needed to get over her feelings for him. She was a complication he couldn’t afford to have.

“Have safe trip.”

 

“Thank you.” Ayla said and then left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Her pretty white dress she changes into after arriving at Skyhold. I just don't like the clothes they give us in the game. I feel like my Quizzy would be more feminine or woodsy when she is at home in the castle.
> 
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/473229873329953672/


	14. Sickness in the Land

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayla decides to give Solas his space after their Fade-Kiss and goes on a mission to Crestwood without him, which becomes a almost fatal mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for many of the mistakes you all find. I tried to edit it the best I could but sometimes you just can't see them. Also, at the end of the chapter I have a few notes of the meanings of the words. I uses what I could of the language DA uses for Elvhen but I also combined some of the words with Lord of the Rings as well since I couldn't find some of the words I needed.

Varric, Iron Bull, and Dorian all joined her on this expedition. They first decided to go the Storm Coast to close up the rifts Leliana’s scouts had located. They made it there in one week and stayed another before they had found them all. Once they had finished they traveled another three days before they reached Crestwood.

 

The minute they reached the borders Ayla looked at the land in horror. The earth of this region was sick, sad, and crying for help. Her heart broke at seeing it. Once they got to camp, Harding informed them of the dour circumstances before they all went to bed. They were all irritable thanks to the rain that kept them soaked.

 

The next morning she was the first awake and immediately went off to meditate to see how she could help the land while letting everyone else sleep in. She set up her circle and cast a protection spell around herself before connecting with the land.

 

“Oh great Earth! I hear your call, show me how to help you all. In this day and in this hour I lend to you my elemental power. I come to you in your time of need, show how to succeed. I am the elements and they are me. As I will it, so mote it be.” She gasped as she was shown the clues as to where to start. The land showed her of the caverns below, the rifts surrounding the land in and out of the huge lake, and the town that was a little north of where they had camped. In the village it showed the Mayer’s hut and then she was brought back to her own mind. When she opened her eyes she saw Dorian, Bull, and Varric sitting in front of her, an expression of awe and nervousness upon their faces. She thanked the land and the elements for helping her before sending them away.

 

Once she completed the ritual she took a deep breath and looked at the three men nervously. She hadn’t meant for them to see her ritual. She was comfortable with Dorian but she wasn’t sure if she could trust Varric and Bull with the information.

 

“Good morning boys,” she smiled at them warmly in greeting. They greeted her in turn. Dorian with a cheeky smile, and nervous ones from the other two.

 

“What were you doing exactly?” Varric asked, both nervous and curious about the type of magic she kept hidden.

 

“It’s Dalish magic. The real Clans don’t actually worship the Gods you have all heard about. Some clans do but mostly as a way to keep intruders away, or hold to the legends that they want to believe. But the true Clans worship the Earth since it is she that we were created by and live on. Dalish magic is attuned to the oldest power and that is where we get our talents. We use elemental magic far stronger than any other mages in the world.” Ayla explains to them.

 

“Why does Solas speak so poorly about them then? He makes it seem like you are all sad representations of the old elves.” Varric comments, his curiosity and writer mind completely captured by her explanation.

 

“Because he has tried to talk to several clans all over it seems. Though most of the ones he tried to teach his views were mostly bandits who cling to the legends that are out in the world today. It created a poor opinion within him. And for the true Clans he has encountered, well his views are misleading too. He doesn’t have the full history only bits and pieces of the memories from Ancient Arlathan.”

 

“Why not tell him then?” Dorian spoke up this time. She looked at him and sighed.

 

“What makes you think we haven’t tried?” She replied with a question of her own before continuing on. “Several Clans tried to share with him a little bit but he got angry when they refused his history. He misunderstood from what I gather and it’s hard when he has found truths in the Fade about Arlathan regarding that time but they are only half-truths. He has formed his own opinions around them.” Ayla sighed. “I have tried on several accounts too but that ended in him almost leaving the Inquisition. I have decided to keep my heritage to myself when with him since we can’t get along when he gets critical about my people. And I am going to ask you to keep this to yourselves as well. Can I count on you for that?”

 

They all nodded and they all rose to get on with their day. The sooner they figured out what happened to cause this land to cry the sooner they could find Hawke and Stroud.

 

They travelled on for an hour before they came upon several Wardens fighting a couple undead, trying to protect an elven girl. They all ran into the battle to help. It didn’t take long to get rid of them and the Wardens thanked her for their aid.

 

"You haven’t seen a Warden named Stroud have you?” One of them asked.

 

“No,” Ayla told them and kept the mask on her face so as not to give away that she was also looking for the man. Something about the way they asked didn’t sit well with her. There was something definitely going on with order, something not right. “If I see him, I will tell him you are looking for him.”

 

“Nah, don’t bother. We shall find him on our own.” They walked away, leaving the party looking after them with suspicion running through them.

 

“Well that wasn’t suspicious at all.” Varric voiced to nobody in particular.

 

“Let’s get moving. I don’t like the feeling in my gut that’s telling me we need to find Stroud before they do. The sooner we do that the better.” Ayla said as she began walking up in the direction of the village. They stopped at the hut that the elven girl they had saved lived. She was spouting all sorts of praises about the Wardens and how she wanted to join up. Ayla was able to commandeer her to their cause instead saying that the order were suffering from some sort of corruption and that now wasn’t the best time to join.

 

They arrived shortly after to the gates of the village where several demons and undead were fighting to try and gain entrance into the small safe-hold. Ayla set them all ablaze as Dorian followed with his own lightning magic. Bull and Varric rushed forward and made quick work of the ones that didn’t die from the attacks the mages had used on them. Once it was over they walked into the village but not before they heard unsettling news.

 

“Did you see? The corpses are coming from where Old Crestwood Village used to be.” Ayla scowled at the man’s observations as she passed by him. Dread began to pool in her stomach as an unsettling suspicion began to form. Somehow this land had been cursed by whatever had happened in the Old Village. They all wandered around asking the people where the mayor’s hut was. They all pointed to a big hut on top of a hill and the party followed the path leading up there.

 

They walked up to the door and knocked upon it. A man in his middle sixties with shoulder length blond hair pulled back in a scruffy half ponytail. His clothes were not much better, nor was the dwelling he lived in.

           

“The Inquisitor? Mayor Dedrick of Crestwood Village. What can I do for you?” He asked anxiously. Ayla instantly disliked the mayor, there was something about him that instantly repelled her. She felt he was seedy and something wasn’t right with him. “Is there any way to stop the dead from rising?”

 

“The undead are appearing because of the curse upon this land and the recent rifts that have materialized in accordance to the Breach. One of those rifts is in that lake. How can I get to it?” Ayla asked and watched him become increasingly nervous.

 

“The light in the lake? It’s coming from the caves from below Old Crestwood.” He said as he looked around anxiously avoiding her gaze. “Darkspawn flooded it ten years ago during the Fifth Blight. It wiped out the village, killing the refugees we took in.”

 

Ayla stayed silent as she regarded him with narrowed eyes. This man was hiding something. She was sure of it. “I saw a dam. If I use it to drain the lake I can get to that Fade Rift and close it.”

 

The man was sweating a little now at her suggestion. “Drain the—there must be another way?” His tone rose in pitch making her opinion of him turn worse. This fellow was indeed hiding something and didn’t want her poking her nose wherever the dam controls were.

 

“There’s not. There’s really not.” Bull interjected with a flat tone. The loathing on his face matched what she felt inside. He was in perfect sync with her. She looked at the faces of her other companions and saw similar expressions.

 

“You’ll have to evict the bandits that have taken over the old fort to use it. I can’t ask you to risk your life.”

 

“That is what our purpose is. To save those who are in dire straights from the chaos that has erupted into this world. And as a Dalish elf it is my responsibility to heal this land of the sickness that is corrupting it.” Ayla declared angrily at the man who was getting on her last nerve.

 

“Then,” he sighed in resignation. “I have no choice. This key will unlock the gate to the controls past the fort.”

 

In that moment she believed he had something to do with the flooding all those years ago. It screamed in her mind and she took the key eyes glaring with her suspicion. He flinched a little at her look before she turned away and left with her party.

 

She waited until they were up the hill before telling them of her feeling. They didn’t argue or disagree. They felt the same way and it was furthered when they saw a Chantry woman preparing some kind of funeral.

 

“What are you doing?” Ayla asked the woman.

 

“I am trying to give them peace so they can move on to a better afterlife but all of these souls are confined to this place. Something horrible happened to them during the Blight all those years ago.” The woman told them in sorrow. “I heard that you plan to drain the lake. May I ask a favor of you?”

 

“Of course. What can I help you with?”

 

“I ask that you cremate the bodies that are still down there. Maybe then these souls can be at peace.”

 

Ayla bowed her head in acceptance of the request before they headed back for camp. They would start tomorrow after they had a full nights rest.

 

Back at camp they went over the map to find all the routes to the fort, determining if there was a sneaky way in which they could surprise the bandits. Unfortunately none were to be found and so they decided to just barge in uninvited. They ate in relative silence, their moods dark and broody from the never-ending rain and the rage simmering in them at the mayor’s resistance in wanting to drain the lake.

 

That night Ayla took a sleeping drought even though she was sleeping next to Dorian. She knew the pain and sorrow the land and souls would keep her up if she didn’t. They all said their goodnights with several scouts including Harding keeping watch so they could get whatever sleep they could.

 

 

The next morning the grey sky again put their moods in a sour state. They took a hold of the Fort quickly. Ayla immediately mounted her horse wanting to get the lower village over with.

 

As soon as they reached the condemned village they were attacked repeatedly by the demons and undead prowling around it. Once they had finally finished it Ayla walked into all the homes finding the bodies. Ayla felt sorrow for them as she set them on fire, hoping this would give them peace. Once done they wandered around and found a spirit annoyed that nobody would listen to her. Ayla agreed that she would complete her quest and continued on until they came upon the entrance to the caves.

 

They wandered in warily, climbing down the ladder. Ayla felt the source of the sickness the further down they went. When they came upon some of the tunnels and found a mass of dead Ayla felt her stomach heave and leaned over as she retched out the contents of what was left over from her breakfast. Dorian held back her braid as she spewed everything out keeping it from being in the line of fire.

 

When she was finally sure everything had been upchucked she straightened. Ayla looked at her companions with sorrow. Their expressions mirrored hers though none of them had been as ill as she had been.

 

“Lets get this over with. I don’t want to be in these caverns any longer than necessary.” They all nodded in agreement and began the final trek further down. It took them two hours before they found the rift, conquered all of the demons found within, and cremated all the dead bodies that had suffered this horrifying death.

 

When they exited the caverns the land was healed, now sunny and at peace. They all mounted their rides and rode hard back to the current village to confront the mayor. When they arrived, Ayla felt rage when they found the mayor’s confession, confirming what they had suspected. Her anger boiled as nobody knew where the man was. He had clearly fled retribution, taking then cowardly way out by running. Ayla’s anger increased as she thought the gruesome way the people’s lives had been taken. The mayor would pay for this and pay dearly. She had Scout Harding send the best of Leliana’s scouts to find him. He wouldn’t get far and she would be sure to enact justice upon the man.

 

           

 

 

 

After that they went off to find Hawke and the Warden named Stroud. She hoped the meeting with him would go better, desperately wanting to leave the land.

 

They rode up into some hills and finally found the dark haired champion. He was sitting outside a cave finishing up his lunch.

 

“Ah, you made it. I got here yesterday myself.” The Kirkwall Champion said in greeting as they approached.

 

“We would have been here sooner but with the land being sick we felt it best to help the townspeople first.” Ayla told him.

 

“I assume you are the one to thank for no more rain?”

 

“That she is.” Varric spoke up as he hugged his friend.

 

“Shall we get on with this meeting?” Ayla impatiently, “I want to be on the road back to Skyhold after this.”

 

Hawke nodded and led them back into the cave. He had her party wait just outside of the door the bandits had once used to lock people out.

 

As they walked back, Ayla mentioned the Wardens they had seen earlier. He frowned at this but told her he wasn’t surprised. They were probably looking for his friend.

 

Ayla cautiously into the room while Hawke went to go grab something from his pack.

 

She felt someone behind her suddenly and heard the metal ring of a sword coming out of its scabbard. Ayla turned her head slowly before turning the rest of her body, a sign that she wasn’t going to attack.

 

“It’s just us,” Hawke said from the doorway. “This is the Inquisitor.”

 

Stroud looked back and forth between the two before sheathing his sword. “My name is Stroud, and I am at your service Inquisitor.”

 

“I come here seeking information on why the Grey Wardens have all but vanished. Hawke told me that Corypheus once used his Darkspawn blood to gain control of you. Do you think that is what is happening now?” Ayla asked him as she took in his appearance. He was a thin older man with short-cropped hair and a big mustache.

 

“I fear it is so. When Hawke slew Corypheus, Weisshaupt was happy to put the matter to rest. But an Archdemon can survive wounds that seem fatal, and I feared Corypheus might possess the same ability.” The man explained with distress. “I left the Wardens to investigate this but I could find no proof. Then, not long after, every Warden in Orlais began to hear The Calling.”

 

“The Calling is the whispers telling a Warden that the Blight soon claim them right?” Ayla asked. She had heard a little from her chats with Leliana in regards to traveling with the Hero of Fereldan.

 

“Yes, but it starts out as dreams before they become whispers in his or her head. The Warden says his farewells and goes to the Deep Roads where he will meet his death in combat.”

 

“Maker!” Hawke’s eyes got wide. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

 

“It is a Grey Warden matter. I could not do it before since I am under Oath. But with the world in chaos I believe it is now necessary.”

 

“And every Warden is hearing that right now? They think they are dying?” Ayla asked, dread and a strange sense of déjà vu coiling inside her body.

 

“Yes.” Stroud said in sorrow.

 

“Well I can at least put proof to your investigation. Corypheus has indeed returned and controls an Archdemon. A Red Lyrium Dragon.” Ayla told him.

 

Stroud sighed in frustration. “If the Wardens fall, who will stand against the Blight? It is our greatest fear.”

 

“So Corypheus isn’t controlling them. He is bluffing them with this Calling, and they’re all falling for it.” Hawke said aloud. His face was screwed up in thought as he processed the information.

 

“Is the Calling they’re hearing real? Or is he mimicking it somehow?”

 

“I know not.” Stroud replied. “All I do know is that they all think it is real, and they will act accordingly. That is all I know for certain.”

 

“Are you affected?”

 

“Sadly yes. I too am hearing it and trying my best to ignore it for the time being.”

 

“So the Wardens are all scared and desperate right now. Not a good thing. What a perfect way for Corypheus to get his hands on them. We must stop this before it is too late.”

 

“Agreed. Without us nobody will be able to slay the Archdemons and the next Blight will consume the world.” Stroud nodded to her in agreement. “Warden-Commander Clarel spoke of a blood magic ritual to prevent future Blights before we all perished. When I protested the plan as madness, all of my comrades turned on me. It is one of the reasons I started this investigation in the first place. The Grey Wardens are gathering here.” He pointed to the map on his small table. “In the Western Approach. It is an Ancient Tevinter ritual tower. Meet me there, and we will find answers.”

 

Ayla nodded at him as they all walked out of the cavern. Her party looked at her with curiosity. Hawke said his farewells to Varric before walking away with Stroud.

 

“If you go to the Fortress my forces will give you horses. Tell them that the Inquisitor said it was an order.”

 

They nodded and changed direction to take her up on her offer and travelled with them to the fortress that now held several of her troops. When they arrived, the lieutenant in charge of the group told them of the dragon that was causing them no end of trouble.

 

“Please tell me we are going to fight it, Boss!” Bull growled in excitement, eyes filled with longing.

 

“I suppose we must since the beast will continue reeking havoc on not only our troops we station here but eventually the beautiful creature will begin attacking the townsfolk.” Ayla sighed. She didn’t want to attack it. Dragons and she were both elemental creatures, and she felt she was killing it for no reason.

 

Sighing, she set her pack down pack down and equipped her daggers and her staff. She had a feeling she was going to need them all. Next she grabbed all the healing potions they could carry without their packs and split them between them all.

 

Once they were all ready they headed out to find him. It didn’t take long with the roars getting closer and closer. She could feel Bull’s excitement bursting out of him the moment they hit the field. He yelled out something in the Qun language before running into battle, Varric following right behind him. Ayla released her staff from behind her back and let loose with a series of fire attacks. This was a lightning dragon and so was immune to such attacks.

 

Dorian followed her lead since she seemed more confident in not using her lightning. He followed up with several ice attacks, trying hard not to use the element that came naturally to him. Their teamwork was completely focused and they all played to each other’s weaknesses. Ayla healed them in minutes, tapping into her elemental magic using earth and spirit to keep her team strong. But there stamina was loosing steam, even her own. Her mana was soon drained and that is when she pulled out her daggers, dropping her staff forgotten as she charged the dragon.

 

She dealt death blows with Bull and Varric making it collapse but just before it did, he gave one last fight and impaled her on one of the horns upon his head. A scream tore through her before her choking on her blood that spewed up her mouth drowned it out.

 

Everyone ran to her in horror and slowly removed her from the beast. They gave her all the potions they had left helping her to heal but this was a deathblow. The potions only healed her enough to stop her blood from pouring out of her but not what had been pierced inside of her. Bull ran with her in his arms to the fort where all the scouts rushed to find more potions to give her. There were only six left. What they was Solas, since he was the best healer in the group. They couldn’t travel with all of them so Bull and Dorian immediately chose to go, knowing they stood a better chance at reaching the apostate. Dorian would try to heal her with what healing skill he did have along with the six potions they had. Bull would be their bodyguard.

 

“Send a Raven to Skyhold now. Write that Solas needs to set out immediately. I am not sure how long she has and how much magic I have in me to keep her until we get to Skyhold.” Dorian ordered as he mounted her horse. Her horse would be faster, sensing that her master was gravely injured. Bull was already upon his Hart, the only steed strong enough to hold his massive form. The scout let loose the Raven with missive as Ayla was lifted up to Dorian by Hawke. Ayla screamed as she was settled into the sattle with Dorian before she passed out.

 

Dorian and Bull broke into a hard gallop, flying off in the direction of Skyhold with the utmost urgency. They rode all day and night only stopping to rest the mounts for an hour before continuing on.

 

           

………………………………………………….

 

 

 

 

Solas was in the Rotunda painting when Leliana screamed his name from above.

 

“SOLAS!” He looked up grumpily until he saw her face. Her eyes were wide with fear and worry. “You need to leave immediately! The Inquisitor has been gravely injured. Bull and Dorian are riding here as fast as they can with her but they have limited potions and limited magic. She was impaled by a dragon.”

 

Solas felt the blood drain from his face as panic and fear took over. He rushed over to where his pack was and packed it hastily for all the potions and mana potions he feared he would need. Next he strapped on his staff and ran out of the room in a rush. A horse was already waiting for him as he dashed down the steps of the courtyard. He mounted and was out of his old castle riding hard and as fast as he could, heart pounding with fear for her.

 

He travelled for days only stopping long enough to rest his head to track his mark through the Fade. They were getting near but were still a ways away. Something was blocking them from him. Something bad.

 

On the fifth day Dorian and Bull ran into trouble in the form of Venatori pursuing them like mad. Where they came from worried the Magister and Qunari as they rode hard. Ayla was getting worse now, delirious from the fever that had taken hold the day before. They had only two potions left and Dorian’s magic was completely gone. Their horses were tired and it was getting to the point Bull was going to sacrifice himself to help them to hopefully reach Solas in time.

 

“Go Dorian! I will try and draw them away from you.” Bull said as they rode. Dorian tried to protest but Bull shook his head hard at him. “If I don’t we are dead.” He split off on a corner and led the Venatori in a different direction.

 

Dorian kept going not stopping for a moment knowing that the cult members were still following them. A bellow from behind confirmed that as four of them came up on their tail. They try to get ahead of him but he directed Seranni into the trees making sure to use them as a way to cut them off.

 

Dorian saw something emerge from the trees on the other side of a wide and lightly flowing creek up ahead. Solas stopped as he watched the Magister eyes widen in surprised relief at seeing the elf. However their pursuers were hot on their trail as he came upon the creek. Ayla, he knew was somewhat aware of what was happening despite her feverish mind because her magic came to her aid a second later.

 

“Man’O’Radalas’durgen, lasto’nin!” She muttered through a moment of lucidity, “Enaste’eman’guin Mar‘Daer’Rimmo’Dun’dan Venatori!”

 

Solas’ eyes widened at her words as he watched her flick her right wrist and fingers weakly towards the west. Her breathing and voice heavy with the pain from her injuries. Her head was bobbing weakly as she tried to keep alert ears perked up as if waiting for something.

 

Just as they ran through the middle of the creek, a loud rumbling sound came from the direction she was looking. A relieved smile appeared upon her face as Dorian and Solas’ heads turned towards the noise, surprise on their faces as a giant body of in the likeness of wild horses came rushing towards them.

 

Dorian cursed but was already out of the way as it hit into the Venatori that had started to cross behind them. It slammed into them, wiping them away within an instant, their pursuit now gone. They were safe for the moment.

 

“Thank you Water, for your aid.” Ayla slurred before she passed out again, leaving two men staring at her. One in awe and the other in complete and utter surprised curiosity.

 

“Even when near death she somehow comes to our aid. If only she had been lucid enough before Bull split off to draw most of them away.” Dorian sighed grateful but saddened that they had lost a good friend.

 

They rode to the west for a while before they stopped to make camp. Solas dismounted and immediately came to take her from the Magister. When they transferred her between each other’s arms Ayla inhaled sharply and let out a small scream.

 

“Tell me exactly what happened and what you did to keep her alive.” Solas ordered as he held her. Dorian dismounted and hurriedly set up all their bedrolls. Once spread out on the forest floor, Solas gently laid Ayla down upon his and hers. He began to pull apart her armor to get at her torso.

 

“We were done with Crestwood and were about to start back to Skyhold when the scouts told us of a dragon that lived nearby. It was using them and the village as livestock. Ayla didn’t want to but knew we had to kill him to save them. We fought and did amazingly but as we killed it, he gave one last attempt to fight and took her by surprise. She tried to jump out of the way but wasn’t fast enough. Ayla got impaled upon his horn, it went through her stomach and out her back.” Dorian shuddered at the memory as he sat down beside the male elf. “We gave her all the potions we had so we could get her back to the Fort and then found we only had six left. I took a mana potion to strengthen myself so I could keep her as she is now while Bull and I rode to meet you. We figured this was the best way to get her to you in time.”

 

“When did her fever start?” Solas cringed at the image that came uninvited into his mind of her impaled on the horn. He laid out all the potions he brought plus the two Dorian had left.

 

“Yesterday morning.”

 

Solas and remained quiet as he scanned her body with his magic to assess what was going on inside. Several of her organs had been pierced and were starting to fail. He didn’t have much time but he would be damned if he would let her die.

 

Solas reached out with his healing energy and encased her in it while lifting a potion up to her lips. With the equal affects of his magic and the potion her organs healed slowly but were soon beginning to work properly once more.

 

After all night and well into the next day before Solas finally finished healing most of the damage inside her. All that remained was the fever and he hoped it would break soon or all of it would be for nothing. Her skin was clammy from the sweat she oozed out in the grips of it. They sat eyes wary of the forest around them, with equal frowns of worry for the elf woman that had become to mean so much to them.

 

As the day wore on their worry increased when she still hadn’t awoken. She thrashed about but otherwise remained unconscious.

 

When night once again came around they were in the process of feeding her some broth from the stew they had made earlier hoping to keep her strength up in that regard. It was as they were feeding her that a noise came out of the trees to their right. Both of them froze in fear for a second before Dorian quietly grabbed hold of his staff and stood in a protective stance in front of the apostate and the Inquisitor.

 

Solas too had his staff at the ready but he hadn’t moved from his place beside the Inquisitor. The rustling got closer until finally a shadow came into view. Magic flared from their staves getting ready to attack.

 

“Wait! Don’t attack!” A familiar deep voice called out hands raised in the air as the form came closer. Bull came out and the two men heaved a sigh in relief and killed their magic instantly.

 

“Thank the Maker you survived!” Dorian said with a bright smile. “How did you escape?”

 

“I met up with Varric who had left a day after we did.” Another form came into view, much shorter than Bull’s form.

 

“Good thing I did. He had ten of those bastards upon him and though he was holding his own he was nearly out of stamina. I pulled a stealthy attack on a few of them before they realized they were being attacked from behind them.” Varric said smugly as he came to sit by the fire. His eyes took in the Inquisitor and Solas. Her head rested in his lap as he brushed a cold rag upon her brow. “How is the Inquisitor?”

 

“She is all healed but she took on a fever the day before I finally found Solas.” Dorian explained his face returning to one of worry but held that awed look as he caught them up on his side of the story, finishing with Ayla’s only lucid moment since which was the spell. Bull and Varric looked at the tiny woman in admiration but all three of the men exchanged secret glances between them. Solas wondered at the looks and tried to ask but was shot down.

 

Apparently they had been let in on a secret of Ayla’s during their Crestwood mission and were sworn to secrecy. “If you were more inclined to listen to her, she would share it with you.” Dorian said snippily when he tried to press them.

 

Solas blanched at the remark, knowing that she had spoken of their argument to them. What had she said to them? He wondered as he continued to try to keep her fever down.

 

Bull smiled then making Solas glare at him until he gestured down to his charge. He looked down at her and saw her eyes looking up at him.

 

His whole body relaxed in that moment and he heard Dorian’s sigh of relief.

 

“Solas?” Ayla’s voice was weak and confused. She looked around seeing the others looking at her with relief. She then took in her surroundings noticing that they were no longer in Crestwood. Then realization dawned on her as she remembered the fight with the dragon. She sat up gently as she vaguely remembered the spell she had voiced aloud and hoped beyond hope that Solas hadn’t seen it. But the curious and awed look on his face told her otherwise.

 

“Lay back down, Da’len. Your body has been through a major injury and you need to rest.” Solas urged gently, pushing his curiosity aside. It was clear from the anxiety on her face she hadn’t meant for him to ever see she had such power. Though he wondered what kind it was and how she had learned such a thing, he would ask her later. His only concern at the moment was that she was safe and needed time to heal.

 

Ayla’s features changed into something tender and she smiled in acceptance of his care, brushing her worry for his opinion away. “I’m hungry and would like to stay up for a little while, please.”

 

Her voice was gentle. Like a soft bell tinkling in the wind. All of them smiled and gathered around her with Dorian grabbing her a small bit of stew. He handed it to Solas, who began spoon-feeding her. Ayla gave him a small glare, not liking to be treated as an invalid.

 

Solas leaned down and whispered. “Please let me care for you. I find I am enjoying it a bit.”

           

Ayla glanced up at him, eyes wide before an amused smile appeared on her lips. She shrugged and let him continue feeding her, now feeling cherished. The others stared at the elves with carefully concealed grins. Ayla looked at them all and they looked away sheepishly. She knew what they all were thinking and she shook her head. Then she caught an interesting glance of longing between Dorian and Bull.

 

“I believe we should all get some rest. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow.” She said and looked up at Solas as she continued. “I will share a tent with Solas if someone would kindly set ours up for us.”

 

Solas smiled but it didn’t reach his eyes. In the blue depths she saw panic and she knew why. She was supposed to be giving him space to think but she wanted to give Dorian and Bull a chance to get together.

 

“Please.” She urged as an order. This was about her friend this time and nothing more. Solas nodded with resignation.

 

Ayla slowly rose to her feet, hiding the pain inside her, not letting it show. She needed to go heal deeper in the woods from her own magic. Whatever he couldn’t heal she had to do. “Dorian would you be so kind as to help me find a spot to relieve my bladder?”

 

Solas flushed and was glad she hadn’t asked him. He felt it was inappropriate given their feeling towards one another and him trying to keep his distance from her. Dorian nodded his head immediately and helped her off into the forest. While they did that Solas brought their things into the tent they would share again.

 

 

 

 

           

 

Ayla made him take her deep within until they came upon a small thicket that would hide her from the world.

 

“Please set me down on the ground, Dorian.” She huffed breathlessly.

 

“I thought you needed to use the lavatories?”

 

“That’s a lie. I need to heal myself what he could not.” Ayla answered with a sharp intake of pain.

 

At this information Dorian did as she asked and gently sat her down. Once she was on the ground Ayla proceeded to remove all of her clothing and throwing them a short distance away.

 

Once done she looked up at him, a strange look on her face. “Do you have a knife on you?” She asked.

 

Dorian nodded and unsheathed it from his hip. “What’s going on, Amatus?”

 

“When the horn impaled me and pierced my organs in my stomach they infected my appendix. I am in the throes of Appendicitis.” Dorian’s eyes widened in horror. There was no cure for the ailment and no amount of healing would save her from it.

 

“You’re dying.” He stated in fear and sudden grief.

 

“Yes but I still have time. If I can get the useless organ out of me before it bursts I will survive.” Ayla explained.

 

“That’s madness!” He declared.

 

“No it’s a cure. The Dalish have performed this many times with most of our people surviving.” Ayla held out her hand for the knife which he handed her not sure what she wanted with it. But the moment she used fire on it, realization dawned on him. She was going to use the blade to cut herself open and perform this strange procedure. He stopped her before she could start the cut. Her eyes snapped up to his and glared at him. “If we don’t do this, I am dead and so is the world!”

 

“Fine! But I will do it.” Dorian told her stubbornly. “Why didn’t you allow Solas to come with us? He is a better healer than I am.”

           

“Because of the magic I will be performing right afterwards, magic he doesn’t understand. He thinks he knows everything about magic and for the most part he does. But the magic I am going to use is something his beloved Ancients Elvhen tried to corrupt and take for themselves with little respect or love for it.” Ayla explained with a pained gasp. “He isn’t ready to see past the recollections he has seen in the Fade and what opinions he formed from them. Until such time I will not reveal my heritage it that way.”

 

“Ah.” Dorian was sterilizing the knife as best he could while she created a bright light above them so they could see what they were doing. Once he felt it was as sterile as possible he touched the blade to her skin, hesitating, eyes on hers asking silently if she was sure she wanted to do this.

 

Ayla looked around for something and spotted a elfroot plant a little ways away. “Wait! Before you start go pick the elfroot and bring it here.”

 

Dorian rose an eyebrow at her, a question in his eyes. He didn’t ask but did what she said. Once her brought it to her she picked a couple of leaves off and stuffed them in her mouth, swallowing them. Within minutes she began to feel the effects of the plant. It numbed her slightly and she glanced up at him and nodded for him to proceed.

 

Once again he lowered the knife down and began to slice her open where she pointed. Once done he used his magic to expand her incision open and hold it there. Once that was accomplished he looked up at her. “Now what?” He asked, trying desperately not to feel the panic that was bubbling up inside him at the pain on her face.

 

Ayla breathed heavily for a few moments before using her own magic to help him cut through her abdominal muscle making him hold it open as well. Once it was wide open a bit she used took a moment to breathe again. Though the elfroot dimmed the pain a bit, she was still feeling it. Dorian found himself admiring her for the strength she had to make herself perform such a task on herself.

 

She took one last breath deeply before she grabbed his hand and fused her magic with his so she could guide him through the pulling of her appendix. She spoke to him gently, showing him what it felt like with his magic so if he needed to perform this in the future he could do so confidently.

 

Once found, she began using a lifting sensation and soon the strange organ began to squeeze out of the incision. Dorian’s eyes widened in surprise out how much the organ resembled a penis at first and at how tiny it truly was. At one point he moved onto the outside and began to pull it gently with his magic while she continued with the lifting. When the organ and the ceacum was out far enough Ayla brought the knife back up and sterilized it once more before using it to cut through a little of it. About halfway she pulled the knife away and pulled a stringy metal wire from somewhere in her robes. Ayla went on to sanitize it as well before using her magic to thread it into the inner flesh, separating it from the appendix.

 

Dorian felt himself becoming slightly ill from it but wouldn’t allow himself to throw up. She clearly had needed and was grateful for his help. Once the flesh was sewn back together she again brought up the knife. Ayla used her magic to clamp down on the bottom portion that was attached to the ceacum. She then looked up at him warily.

 

“I need you to clamp just a little above where I did so I can make the cut.” Ayla told him, noting the green sheen that took hold of his face. She hoped he wouldn’t be sick. She knew this was gruesome but it was necessary in order to save her life.

He breathed deeply and pushed his queasiness aside and did what she wanted. As soon as his magic clamped down she made the cut and successfully pulled the infected body part out of her. Immediately after cutting the wound Ayla burned the tip of the knife heating it up. As soon as she was done she took a deep breath and pressed the tip to the spot that had just been separated from the infected appendage, cauterizing it. She hissed with pain and wrinkled her nose at the smell of the burning flesh.

 

Dorian couldn’t take the smell and got up fast, walking a little bit away and heaved his dinner out into a bush. Ayla didn’t blame him since she had done the same when she had performed the task in her clan for the first time.

 

He finished a few minutes later and sat back down beside her, watching as she pushed it back in and used the metal string again, wrapping several of them around the piece and tying them in a series of knots until it looked like a stump. Her blood was pooling and she sucked it out before cutting the strings. She then guided him in pushing it back into her body where the ceacum belonged.

 

Finally done, Ayla closed the incision with the thread and then laid back down onto the ground. She closed her eyes and rested for a few moments, concentrating on anything but the pain. When she was ready she reopened her eyes and began speaking. “May the magic of this Earth heal me on this day and in this hour. I summon your elemental power, for I am the elements and they are me. As I will it, so mote it be.”

 

Dorian felt the magic of the elements before he saw them. They bounced around the thicket before all dashing into Ayla’s body. His eyes widened in wonder as he saw her wound glow and heal on its own. Within seconds Ayla was completely healed with not even a trace of a scar.

 

Ayla smiled at his reaction and rose to her feet. She thanked the elements before sending them off and then dressed herself, while Dorian stood there smiling in admiration. Ayla shook her head as she took his hand and slowly led them back to camp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man’O’Radalas’durgen, lasto’nin- Waters of Fereldan, Hear Me!
> 
> Enaste’Em'an’guin-Grace us with
> 
> Mar’Daer’Rimmo’dun- Your Great Flowing body
> 
> Dan-against


	15. Faded For Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayla and her advisors prepare for the upcoming ball with teaching her about the etiquette of society. Her past comes up to haunt her unexpectedly and Solas asks her for a favor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations are down below.

Ayla returned to Skyhold several days later with her companions in tow. Solas rushed off to the Rotunda, not even looking at her as he went. He had been supremely moody and Ayla had tried to ask if he was mad at her but he wouldn’t budge.

 

It was beginning to worry her but for now she let it go, focusing instead on her duties. Ayla headed to the war room where all of her advisors were waiting. after taking an hour to freshen up before she walked down to plan with them.

 

When she entered she heard them speaking about the Empress of Orlais.

 

“We have to reach the Empress before Corypheus. The question is: how?” Cullen spoke as she reached the table.

 

“We know how, I have our way in. The real question is where is our enemy hiding?” Josephine replied, looking at the golden haired man before turning her eyes on the Inquisitor. “At the urging of Grand Duchess Florianne, the Empress is holding a ball. Absolutely everyone will be there. During the festivities, Celene will be meeting for peace talks with the usurper Duke Gaspard and Ambassador Briala.”

 

“The assassin must be hiding within one of these factions.” Leliana spoke out to the group as she contemplated the news. Ayla could already see her mind working to plan how some of the ball would play out.

 

“Do we really need to go to the peace talks? The Empress should have personal guards. We could send someone to them and warn her.” Ayla offered, though she suspected she already knew the outcome of this.

 

“We’ve made the attempt, but…” Josephine said staring at the Herald as she trailed off.

 

Leliana picked up her sentence and explained further at the confused look on Ayla’s face. “It seems our messages never reached her. Someone intercepted them.”

 

“It’s better that we don’t leave this to chance. If Corypheus gains control of Orlais, no land is safe.” Cullen grumbled reluctantly. He wasn’t any happier about going to Orlais anymore than she was.

 

They continued to discuss this a little longer before Leliana and Josephine’s eyes looked at her with an odd expression that made dread pool in her belly.

 

“What?” Ayla asked warily. She was suddenly afraid of their expressions.

 

“Well the ball is at least a month and a half away and during that time you will need to learn all of the dances, etiquette, and political propaganda that is present at these types of events.” Josie told the elf. “We know you have your own culture, and though we mean no offense, the Orlesians will see it as being rude and so we must teach you what they view as polite.”

 

Ayla cringed inwardly but kept her mask of indifference on her face. Great! She thought, was she going to have to change more about herself to appease them?

           

“Understood.” She said in an even tone. “When will these lessons begin?”

 

“Tomorrow.” Josie looked at Leliana, worried at the flat tone the elf had voiced. “We will start with etiquette and the politics first to get that out of the way. The dancing will be the better part. Then there is fitting you for a dress, hair, and makeup.”

 

Ayla nodded but tuned the woman out. To be honest it wasn’t just Josie talking but the fact that the journey had been exhausting.

 

“Josie, why don’t we talk about this later with the Inquisitor. She is clearly exhausted from her journey.” Leliana interrupted as she noticed the elf tuning them out. Her eyes had glazed over slightly and was now staring off into space, deep in her own thoughts. Hearing Leliana speak up though brought her out of them.

 

“Oh-I’m sorry, Inquisitor. I didn’t mean to ramble on.” Josie apologized as she took in Ayla’s face.

 

“No it is I who should be sorry, Josie.” Ayla replied, “I should be listening but Leliana is right. I am tired from the journey. How about we focus on one aspect of what I need to learn at a time so I don’t zone out. I have a feeling I’ll be doing a lot of that in the next week. So why don’t I take two hours a day to learn these necessary customs and another hour learning to dance?”

 

“That is more than fair.” Josie smiled.

 

“As for what I wear, that’ll be between me, Dorian, and whoever I decide to include in that.” Ayla told her in a seriously authoritative tone. The woman nodded not wanting to incur the elf’s wrath. “Good, then I shall bid you all a good night.”

 

Ayla bowed in formal respect before leaving the room and retired to her room for the night, not bothering to eat supper with her friends. She just collapsed upon her new bed, out like a light before she could even think about changing into a nightgown.

 

 

 

 

           

Over the next week, Ayla’s head was bursting with so much society crap that would never make sense to her. Like, why on earth did they have so many silverware for the many different dishes? She could understand having one fork for the dinner itself and one for dessert, a sharp knife for meat, a butter knife for bread but what on earth did they need the other ones for?

 

As for the dance lessons, she was having a harder time learning them since they had also chosen Cullen to be her dance partner. Today was the first dance lesson now that she had successfully memorized a good portion of what she needed to know regarding the political game of the noble society. Ayla and Cullen were listening to Josephine as she spoke about the most popular dance they were required to know. It was one of the many waltzes she would be learning over the course of the next month. This one would be one she would only dance with Cullen.

 

“Ayla needs to learn the dance and you need to practice them. I know you know the routine Cullen but you need to be as confident on the dance floor as you are out on the battlefield.” Josie told them gently, not wanting Cullen to storm out like he did the night Leliana and her had told him he needed to relearn the moves. She positioned them to where they stood directly in front of each other. “Now he will bow to you and you will follow with a curtsy.”

 

Cullen bowed and took her hand in his, as was the custom. He kissed it and looked up at her, his light blue eyes smiling as he blushed at her. Ayla followed with an awkward curtsy. They rose from the position and looked to Josie for further instruction. She corrected Ayla on her curtsy and had them go over it a few more times until she did it gracefully.

 

“Now Cullen, I want you to place your hand just under the Inquisitor’s shoulder blade and bring her in a little closer to you. Inquisitor I want you to place one hand in his facing outward and then your other one just behind his shoulder.” Josie demonstrated with Cullen before having Ayla do the same. She did well at first but when he pulled her in a little closer like they were told, Ayla felt the unwelcome beginnings of a panic attack stirring in her as her past slammed into her once more.

 

Ayla’s eyes went wide in fear as his chest just barely brushed hers. She pulled away with a gasp, her body starting to tremble. Josephine and Cullen stared at her in shock for a second before Cullen’s switched to realization and horror at having caused it.

           

Cullen cursed as the poor woman’s body gave out and had her collapsing on to the floor as she clutched her chest trying to breathe. “Stay with her, I will go grab Solas.” He raced out of the room, heart thundering with guilt and hurt. He knew she didn’t mean to react in that way with him and that her traumatic past was what interfered each time, but he couldn’t help but feel the hurt that it created within him.

 

He slammed into the Rotunda a moment later causing a very suddenly irritated elf to glower at him at being disturbed from his studies. But the look on the Commander’s face had Solas’ irritation lessen.

 

“What is it?” The apostate asked with slight concern.

 

“It’s the Inquisitor. She is having a panic attack.”

 

Solas’ features changed immediately from irritation to one of understanding. He nodded his head at the Commander to lead the way and followed him back to the ballroom where the Inquisitor was now hyperventilating.

 

Solas was beside her in just a few quick strides, already pulling her into his arms and rocking her back and forth in comforting motions. He took in the room and guessed at what had happened only to be confirmed by a minute later as Josephine explained what had happened. She calmed down slightly but still was having a hard time focusing on anything.

 

“Maybe have her pair up with Dorian for a while until she gets used to the closeness of the dance. Then have her try again with the Commander.” Solas suggested as he used his magic to put her in a calming sleep, knowing if he didn’t she would go back to hyperventilating. He rose lifting her up into his arms as the two nodded at him. He left them then and quickly brought the elf up to her quarters where she would rest for the entire night with the spell he had cast.

 

He tucked her in, smiling as a strand of her maroon hair stuck to her lips. He moved the piece, tucking it behind her ear before leaning down to place a chaste peck to her lips. He rose, surprised and ashamed at doing this while she slept. Disgusted with himself he pushed away and left the room.

 

 

 

 

The next morning Ayla awoke uncomfortably. She looked around in confusion as she took in her surroundings. How did she get here? Last thing she remembered was…she gasped in humiliation as she remembered the panic attack she had when Cullen had pulled her into him a little. She groaned with mortification at seeing the slight hurt look on his face. Would she ever get over this problem?

 

Ayla sat up slowly, her face scrunching with pain. She had slept on her neck wrong it seemed and now had a creak in it that made the rest of her body radiate in pain. Like she had pinched a nerve somewhere in the vertebrae located in her neck.

 

Ayla didn’t bother changing into something clean and unwrinkled; she instead walked down the stairs and into the Great Hall where she saw several of her group was seated at a table eating their breakfast. She smiled at them when they greeted her but she didn’t stop, needing some relief from her pain and to thank Solas for his help with putting her to sleep.

 

She entered the Rotunda quietly and walked to stand in front of his desk. Ayla had entered warily, unsure of his mood since he had been grumpy since their return. Her instincts were right as she saw him sitting in his chair drinking tea his eyes glowering at nothing, his straight nose crinkled up, and his lips curling in disgust.

 

“Something wrong with your tea?” She asked her left eyebrow raised with slight amusement. She tried to keep it to herself, not knowing how he would react, but she couldn’t resist teasing him about the tea.

 

“It is tea, I detest the stuff.” He grimaced before looking up at her. “But this morning, I needed to shake the dreams from my mind.”

 

He looked back to the spot he had been staring at before she had interrupted his brooding.

 

“I may also need a favor.” He sighed. He didn’t want to impose knowing she had other things that should take priority.

 

Ayla studied him. Whatever the dream had been had him clearly shaken. “Of course. I will do everything I can, all you have to do is but ask.”

 

Solas placed the cup on the desk and got up from his chair before pacing around the room. Worry began to spread in her gut at his agitated state.

 

“One of my oldest friends has been captured by mages, forced into slavery. I heard the cry for help as I slept.”

 

Ayla watched as he turned his back to her and clenched his hand into a fist. He was trembling in anger. She walked over to him and took hold of his shaking fist in her hands, placing a gentle kiss on his inner wrist sending a small wave of soothing magic down into it the second her lips met his skin. Solas looked down then back up at her in confused surprise as he felt himself relaxing to whatever spell she had used.

 

“Solas we’ll find your friend. How did these mages catch your friend?” She asked gently.

 

“A summoning circle, I believe.” He answered calmly.

 

Confusion flickered on her face before understanding replaced it a moment later. His friend was a spirit.

 

“Why did they summon your friend?”

 

Solas’ eyebrows rose in surprise at how quickly she had figured it out. This woman was an absolute fascination to him. She seemed to have an intelligence that surpassed even the most powerful of his own People. How this was possible he still did not know and he wondered if she would always confound him so.

 

“My friend is a spirit of wisdom. Unlike the spirits clamoring to enter our world through the rifts, it was dwelling quite happily in the fade. It was summoned against its will, and wants my help to gain its freedom and return to the fade.” He began studying her reactions, hoping he would catch her slightly off guard. Her sharpness was unnerving. “My guess is that they wanted information from it and summoned it to question her. They may torture her for it if they haven’t already. If they do she will most likely turn into a demon.”

 

Ayla nodded in understanding and offered a comforting smile. “We will find your friend. Will you prepare the horses while I tell my advisors?”

 

Solas nodded his head in relief at her plans to leave immediately. He turned to leave but before he walked out of the Rotunda she asked, “where exactly did they do this ritual?”

 

“I can sense her presence in the Exalted Plains. Why do you ask?”

 

“Am I correct in assuming you want this affair to be handled privately without the others?” Solas nodded his head but still had a question in his eyes. A thought passed over her face before she shook her head.

 

“What were you thinking?” He pressed, clearly there was something she wanted to offer as a suggestion but had dismissed it violently.

 

“It was nothing. I just recall that land being very dangerous with the war between the Empress and her cousin Duke Gaspard.”

 

“I don’t mind Bull accompanying us for extra support.” Solas said after he considered her words. She was wise deliberating how to proceed into a land in the grips of such rebellion. “I will prepare the horses and pack our supplies.”

 

Ayla nodded slightly before wincing in pain having forgotten about the creek in her neck. His eyes narrowed in concern at her.

 

“I seem to have slept on my neck wrong which is why I am here in the first place. I was hoping you had something to make it go away.” She told him.

 

“Ah. Yes, I do.” He walked over to her and examined her neck. Once he determined the source he sent a wave of healing energy into the knotted muscle that was causing the pain, while massaging her neck in soothing motions. She groaned her appreciation and relaxed into the touch. A moment later the creak was completely gone, leaving her refreshed and ready to get on with their preparations.

 

“Thanks.” She smiled. He bowed his head before turning to leave. Once he was out the door that led to the courtyard, she went off to find her advisors. She told them of her plans and that she would be back in a week or two depending on how the mission went.

 

“But Inquisitor, you need to learn the dances. You will be expected to dance and you need to be ready. You have to earn the nobles approval or we wont have a chance at finding who is behind this.” Josephine told her stressfully.

 

They had been scouting the best roads on the map for the last ten minutes to help get her, Solas, and Bull there safely as well as quickly.

 

“I can help her with that.” Solas’ voice said from the doorway of the war room. “I realize I am taking her away from her duties. I know the formal dance you were trying to teach her and I can instruct her as we travel. We can practice when we make camp for the night.”

 

They all looked at the apostate in surprise. Ayla’s eyes lowered in suspicion; how could he possibly know the dance?

 

Leliana voiced her question to the elf her tone also filled with suspicion.

 

“I learned it in my travels. I traded my stories for the lessons.” He explained with a nonchalant shrug, his face showing no trace that he could be lying.

 

Josephine sighed but nodded her head, hoping what the elf said was true and that Ayla would be taught as they travelled. “You can learn the other two with Dorian when you return, Inquisitor.”

 

“Are we ready?” Ayla asked him, as she nodded at her ambassador.

 

Solas nodded and opened the door for her to walk through first. But before she walked out Leliana whispered in her ear.

 

“A missive arrived early this morning. It was from your Keeper.” The redhead pressed the note in her hand with a smile before bidding her a safe journey.

 

Ayla tucked the note into the pocket of her vest and then walked out the door. She turned to Solas then. “I am going to go change and gather my things. Will you please inform Bull that he is to accompany us?”

 

Solas nodded and headed off to find the Qunari immediately. Ayla quickly rushed off up to her quarters and pulled out the note.

 

_Dear Ayla,_

_I am pleased to hear you survived and am curious to learn more about your Inquisition. I have the journal with me at the moment and am on my way to Skyhold. I should be there in a week of you receiving this._

_I am sorry to say that we also have found nothing regarding this Solas. Tread carefully with him, da’len. There are no such villages up where he suggested though even what he gave was very vague to begin with._

_Be safe,_

_Deshana._

 

Her Keeper was coming to Skyhold? Elation filled her at seeing the loving woman. With this joy, Ayla stuffed the note into the desk that was located in the far corner of her room. She then changed into her Keeper Robes, grabbed her weapons, and pack before rushing down to the courtyard where Bull and Solas waited for her.

 

She hugged Seranni’s neck in pure light, making the horse neigh in equal happiness at her owner’s exuberance. Ayla mounted her quickly after securing her pack on the horse. Once done she lightly kicked the horse’s sides and broke her into a hard gallop. The two men looked at each other puzzled at her sudden expression of happiness.

 

They followed behind her in confusion, Solas with a slight look of disapproval since they were on their way to save his friend. Her hair waved in the air behind her completely straight and free. A laughed bubbled out of her and despite his worry for his friend he found himself smiling at the carefree side she rarely showed. Her mare was equally happy and excited, galloping as if she were a wild horse. It was twenty minutes before she slowed to give her horse a breather.

 

 

 

 

They covered quite a bit of ground that day what with them being infected with her mood. She had enacted a race with Bull at one point that Solas soon found himself joining in on. Being a superb rider, she had annihilated them but he found he didn’t care that he lost. He was just enjoying her companionship.

 

They made camp in a small cave that night not bothering to even pitch up their tents. Ayla was currently skinning the nugs they had found inside the cave, readying them for the stew Bull had offered to cook while Solas continued with her dance lessons. As soon as they were ready, Ayla washed up with some snow they had melted into water.

 

Once she was finished, Solas automatically went into the same type of bow that Cullen had done, taking her hand in his and pressing a kiss to the back of it. She followed it with a graceful curtsy and then they rose together.

 

Solas then placed his right hand on her back, drawing her in closer as he offered her his left hand. She placed her right hand in his and gently cupped the back of his shoulder with her left.

 

Ayla gulped nervously as she realized how close she was to him. Her heart sped up and pounded in her ears. Her emerald eyes met his ocean blues as he led her back, to the side, and then forward with her body falling into sync with his almost naturally. She suffered a couple of missteps with her feet but he guided her as they danced. She caught on quickly and corrected herself as she danced with him. Her body moved gracefully with him and he found himself surprised with her yet again. She was mastering the dance efficiently with him not even really telling her what to do. He just led her through the dance with the intention of figuring out where she needed work and correcting her as they went but she corrected herself as he led her through it.

 

Instead he enjoyed the dance with her only wincing a few times as she learned the movements. His eyes never left hers, gazing at her intently, as he cherished the moment of holding her close. He surprised her and began moving in a circular movement but still using the steps he had already guided her through. He heard her breath catch a little and she smiled secretly up at him. He let go of her for a brief second then brought up one of her right hand to show her a new step for a more advanced version of the dance by twirling her around twice before making her face away from him as he offered his hand out to her.

 

Ayla placed her left hand into his instinctively as she felt his breath on her ear. Her heart flipped as he placed wrapped his right arm around her slightly to rest his that hand on her right torso, twirling her around with him in much the same steps as before only his chest was now against her back, a much more intimate position then the other. The world fell away and they both forgot that Bull was even there as they danced. He twirled her like that a few more times before spinning her out by herself. She spun and naturally stopped facing him as he met her and continued with the starting position. She drew closer and laid her head on his shoulder, feeling his breath in her ear once more. Everything in her was fluttering like butterflies at the tender moment. He pulled her out to the natural style and spun her several times making her smile brightly at him, as they remained in the circular dancing, moving around the cave floor gracefully. He spun her once more twirling her out before pulling her back in and then whirling them both in a faster but passionate spin that led him into lifting her up in one last spin.

 

Solas set her down with one last graceful spin and pulled her back in gently. At this moment Bull broke them out of their trance by clapping at their performance, smiling at them.

 

“I don’t know how you guys did that without music but I don’t think you need anymore lessons, Boss.” He said. Bull had observed the dance and knew that with how natural they moved together that they clearly were in love with one another. Though Solas, he noticed hadn’t quite tipped over the edge yet. The male elf looked at him, with no trace of the passionate man he had been a moment ago, hidden underneath his usual calm exterior. Ayla though, was looking up at the elf with starry-eyed wonder. She had already taken the fall a while ago but was falling in deeper and he was afraid she wouldn’t survive it if the match ended badly. “Dinner’s ready.”

 

They moved towards the fire, Solas putting distance between the as he chose to sit on Bull’s right side. Ayla frowned at him but then shrugged before sitting down on Bull’s left.

 

An awkward silence followed as the Qunari handed them their bowls of stew. Ayla looked at her companions before bursting out with a laugh. They both stared at her like she was crazy, which made her laugh all the more harder.

 

“Well look at us. We usually have Varric, Sera, or Dorian here to break the ice but one night without them and it’s as silent as a graveyard.” She said between giggles. Bull smiled before he joined in, his deep and throaty. Solas frowned in disapproval but managed to crack a small smile.

 

“So Bull, are you and Dorian an item yet?” Ayla asked, face now serious and filled with curiosity.

 

“Inquisitor, that’s a little intrusive don’t you think?” Solas chided her.

 

Ayla rolled her eyes at the elf but looked back at Bull who had a grin on his face.

 

“No,” he answered. “Dorian is afraid of what people will say about a Magister and a Qunari, whose factions have been warring for more than a century.”

 

Ayla frowned at this. Dorian deserved to be happy with whomever he wanted. Especially after the fiasco meeting at Redcliffe with his father that had happened after they had arrived at Skyhold. The man had tried to force his son back to Tevinter, and frowning at Dorian’s friends in absolute disgust. Ayla felt herself getting angry just thinking about it and glared at the fire as she wolfed down her hot stew in record time.

 

Her attachment to the Tevinter bordered on protective ever since that night and she had even chewed out Mother Giselle for her clear disapproval of his romantic preferences. Everyone had learned quickly to not let anything of that nature out or they were stationed out of the fortress to one of the smaller ones they had captured as they conquered Fereldan.

 

Ayla scooped up her last bite before taking her bowl out to the mouth of the cave where the snow lined it. She shoveled some into it before heating the bowl with her fire magic, effectively rinsing out and sanitizing the bowl all at once.

 

She walked back and placed the bowl by the fire.

 

“He deserves to be with whoever he wants without any judgement from anyone.” She told Bull, her eyes serious. He nodded at her in agreement.

 

Solas listened to them but was also deep in his own thoughts, worried for his friend. He knew he wouldn’t sleep tonight and said he would take the first and second watch.

 

Bull went to sleep first and laid out his bedroll at the back of the cave falling asleep quickly, leaving the two elves alone.

 

Ayla watches Solas, seeing the worry on his face for his friend. Silently she rises from her spot by the fire, with him not noticing her. She sits beside him and hugs him in comfort. He startles at the feel of her arms around him and looks into her face in a moment of confusion before he pulls away from her.

 

“It is late Inquisitor. Go and get some rest.”

 

Ayla flinched inwardly, hurt at his rejection. “Why do you do that?” She asked angrily.

 

“I don’t have any idea what you are referring to.” He said with a frown at her sudden anger.

 

“Don’t insult me by playing dumb, Solas.” She growled, surprising him with the impatience in her tone.

 

“I meant you will have to be more specific.”

 

“No I don’t.” She growled, eyes narrowing at him. “You know damn well what I am talking about but forget it.” She threw up her hands dismissing him entirely not bothering to go on further. She rolled her eyes and turned her back on him, walking over to her horse where her pack was sitting. Seranni was laying by the cave’s entrance and neighed as the elf woman drew close. Ayla pulled out her fur cloak, and unrolled her bedroll right next to the mare cursing the frustrating male elf. Still angry she unhooked her armor hastily and threw it near her bag. Next came her corset like top she had chosen because of the hidden sheaths for her daggers. All that remained now were her breast brand and trousers. She walked dug into her pack again rummaging for her sleep shirt. It was not there and she felt her anger boil further.

 

“Fendhis!” She cursed and let loose with several other ones. Fine, she would sleep without a shirt. Calm down, Ayla. She chided herself and took a deep breath. If he didn’t want her comfort she would no longer offer it freely. Ayla sat down on her bedroll crossed legged and closed her eyes. She took another deep breath and pulled her emotions back behind her mask before laying down without a shirt. She pulled her cloak over herself and cuddled into the side of her horse. Seranni nuzzled her lovingly before resting her head beside her, comforting the agitated elf. Ayla fell asleep shortly after.

 

 

 

The next morning Ayla awoke warm and well rested even though she was still angry. She rose and smiled as the horse nickered at her in a happy greeting. She nuzzled the horse’s face before rising from her sleeping spot entirely. The cloak fell off her shoulders and the frosty air chilled her bare skin. She shivered, as she dressed then walked over to the fire where Bull was already awake. Solas lay next to the fire out cold.

 

She grumbled under her breath as Bull handed her some hot tea. She sighed in contentment as the warmth of it hit her stomach and spread all over her body. Her eyes strayed over to the elf again before she berated herself mentally.

 

“Wake him up. We need to get moving.” She told Bull a few moments later.

 

“Why don’t you do it?” Bull asked, normally the two shared a tent together and them sleeping slightly apart was strange.

 

“Because if I do it he’s going to get scalding hot tea dumped on his head.” She smiled savagely at him.

 

“I heard that,” the elf in question spoke from his place on his bedroll, clearly awake.

 

“I really don’t care what you heard.” Ayla said as she walked off to pack up her things and saddle her horse.

 

“What did you do to piss her off?” Bull whispered to Solas as the male elf sat up.

 

“Her ego is just bruised from a disagreement we had last night.” Solas lied foolishly.

 

Ayla whipped back around eyes livid. “My ego is bruised, is it?” She said in a deathly serious and menacing tone. “I offered you comfort freely as a friend. Something I offer to anyone I care for and you rejected it rudely. _Su an’banal i’ma,_ you arrogant ass!”

 

She turned on her heel, but not before she sent a huge blast of snow at him using air magic. It hit him on his face and chest, making Bull roar with laughter as the elf sputtered in shock. She then quickly packed up the rest of her gear and settled it on Seranni neatly, mounted her horse and rode away, leaving them to follow. She was tempted to just let him go after his friend alone at this point and return to Skyhold but stayed because of the spirit.

 

Ayla was way ahead of them by the time they had packed everything up and they only knew her direction from the horse’s hoof prints in the snow. Solas felt guilt at how he treated her and felt he deserved far more than the mountain of snow in his barely awoken face. He grinned at the fire with which she had responded to his stupid remark.

 

It wasn’t until noon that they caught up to her. She had waited for them as snow began to turn into lush greenery. She sat on the ground meditating as they approached; something Solas had never seen her do. Bull sat down beside her not even fazed, which meant she had done this before in front of the Qunari. He felt her wards and wondered briefly if she was going to use them against him.

 

Ayla opened her eyes and handed them lunch silently before rising from her spot on the ground as he sat next to her. She walked away from them and sat against a tree, ignoring him and pulling out a journal of some kind. She began writing in it and soon lost herself in it.

 

Solas watched her, seeing a number of emotions pass through her face as she wrote. He wondered what was she was writing that made such strong emotions pass through her so openly. A small secret smile appeared on her face every now and then that radiated pear joy and an emotion similar to the one she gave Dorian whenever he accompanied them.

 

They rested for another hour before Ayla finally came out of her own world and had them continuing on their way through the forests of the Emerald Graves. Her and Bull talked animatedly but she ignored him other than to confer with them the direction they wished to go.

 

She led them deeper into the forest as day began to turn to night. The forest was her domain more than theirs and so Ayla found their campsite. She chose a glen well hidden and immediately set up wards to warn them of an intruder before walking off to the waterfall that was nearby.

 

“I’ll be back.” Ayla told them as she grabbed her pack and walked away.

 

Solas and Bull stared after her before they unpacked the gear and put up the tents. Ten minutes later Bull looked up at him.

 

“I would go apologize to her.” He advised. “We only brought two tents and I don’t think she will be able to sleep by me.”

 

“I will sleep outside.” Ayla’s voice spoke up. They turned to see her walking back up, hair soaked and skin clean wearing only her breast band and leggings. Her shirt was soaked in her hand and she laid it out on a rock to dry.

 

“You don’t have to. I can if you are uncomfortable.” Solas offered.

 

Ayla smiled politely at him. “I want to sleep outside. I haven’t been a forest like this in so long and the night is clear.”

 

The apostate nodded his head before offering to make dinner. Bull and Ayla agreed. Ayla looked up at Bull a slight frightened look in her eyes.

 

“Bull will you practice the dance with me?” She asked meekly. Solas whipped his head to stare at her, instantly jealous the woman would ask the big man rather than him. Why did she even need to practice? She had effectively mastered it the night before.

 

Bull saw the elf’s envy and started to decline.

 

“Please,” she urged, “I need to get over this fear of being touched by big men. I have to be able to dance with Cullen, as it is a requirement for this ball. I’d rather it be him I dance with for this number rather than a stranger.”

 

Bull’s face softened and nodded, though reluctantly. With Bull it was easier since he didn’t have any of the abilities of a Templar or the Lyrium singing in his veins. But his hands on her lower back had her start her starting to panic. She pushed him away to get control of it before she started to hyperventilate. When she was ready again she walked back up and with determined eyes, grabbed his hand and placed it on her lower back. Her breathing was slightly hitched in panic but she kept her gaze on Bull’s face. They danced awkwardly; nothing like the graceful one she had danced the previous night with Solas.

 

Solas watched her with a feeling of envy and pride. He was proud at the determination with which she used to get over the fear. Though her breaths were still coming quickly from her panic but she tested the limits before pulling away from the big man. Eventually she stopped for the night and came to sit by the fire.

 

Solas passed her a bowl and some bread. She served herself the stew he made and sat beside him, careful not to touch him.

 

“How is it you can crawl in his lap and not feel the panic but when you dance with him you start up?” Solas asked, his voice both irritated and curious at once.

 

Ayla looked at him. He saw a number of emotions flash on her face as she thought about it. When she shuddered he knew she had her answer.

 

“It has to do with the way I was raped.” She said in an even tone. She got up and emptied her hardly touched stew into the fire, appetite now gone. “Excuse me. I think I need to take a walk.”

 

Ayla tried to hide her face but he caught the tears beginning to fall from her eyes. She walked swiftly into the trees and out of sight. Solas sighed and got up to follow her. He seemed to be making all sorts of messes with her this trip.

 

He walked into the nearly pitch black forest eyes alert and wary. She was nowhere to be found. There was no way she could have disappeared so quickly. He searched frantically wondering if she had been kidnapped.

 

Ayla watched him look for her from her perch in the tree. She had climbed up it to escape from him, knowing that he would follow her and attempt to apologize. But she didn’t need him trying to make her feel better, especially when she was still mad at him. So she cried silently to herself, letting out all the hurt that her past brought forth, as he searched for her.

 

After a while he stopped and went back to camp, probably to get Bull’s help in finding her. Ayla sighed after wiping the tears from her face. She felt calmer now but her anger at him was still present and she kept that emotion to keep herself from feeling anything else, as she dropped out of the tree and headed back to camp. They didn’t need to see her emotional imbalance.

 

She came out of the dark and Solas was on her in an instant, pure fury radiating from him.

 

“Where did you go?” He demanded angrily.

 

“None of your damn business!” She growled at him, her own anger at him coming to her defense. She saw Bull taking his leave by going into his tent, wanting to escape the drama.

 

“It damn well is! It is my job to look after you! If something happens to you we will have no way to defeat Corypheus!” He shouted back, eyes glaring at her.

 

“No! It isn’t and I can take care of myself—“

 

“Oh! Like you did during your fight with the Crestwood Dragon? ” He asked sarcastically with a arrogant snort. “If I hadn’t met you half way you would be dead and the world would be in chaos.”

 

“Then you shouldn’t have insulted me after I simply offered comfort to a hurting friend and nothing of whatever the hell you thought it was. If you are so afraid for me because of my role as this savior you are all pushing me into, then maybe Bull and I should return to Skyhold and not even finish this _favor_ you requested from _me_ , or did you forget why we are even on this trip?” She reprimanded him righteously before stomping away from him. She was fuming now and cursing him under her breath. She had given him plenty of space since the kiss and he just seemed intent on pushing her farther and farther away. If he wanted to didn’t want to have a relationship, and break their friendship, then she would give it to him and treat him as the healer and Fade advisor he had portrayed himself as in the beginning. She was done. This agony wasn’t worth it.

 

“You’re right.” He sighed, the tension leaving him along with his anger. He realized his worry for his friend was getting the better of him and he had been taking it out on her. “I’m sorry for what I said this morning, Inquisitor.”

 

Her anger left her but she kept her polite mask on her face. “Apology accepted.”

 

She relaxed a little but walked over to her horse and hugged the mare using her to calm herself down. The horse nipped playfully at the elf’s straight hair making her laugh. Solas watched her as she again rolled out her bedroll near her horse. He hadn’t thought she was being serious about sleeping outside that night but she clearly was. It wasn’t as cold as the previous night and so she didn’t even bring out any blankets or her cloak to cover herself.

 

She simply laid down with just her breast band and leggings. Her horse snuggled next to her, the only warm the elf wanted. He wondered if this was how she slept in her clan.

 

Ayla looked over to him. “We will probably reach the Exalted Plains tomorrow hopefully.”

 

Solas nodded, but couldn’t seem to respond. He turned away from her gaze and walked into what should’ve been their shared tent. He found himself missing her sleeping next to him. He had grown used to her cuddling him. The last time they had shared a tent was before the kiss. He laid down with a sigh, knowing it was his fault that they stopped. She had given him the space he wanted, the space he needed in order to turn her down lightly. He fell asleep thinking of the dance they had shared the night before, smiling at how gracefully they fit together.

 

 

 

 

They arrived into the Exalted Plans in the late afternoon the next day much to Ayla’s relief. For her it was the fastest they had ever gotten to a place. Usually it took them a full week at most before they arrived anywhere.

 

The three companions set up camp in a hidden cave due to the unrest they saw as they explored further into the land. That night Ayla didn’t dare venture out on her own knowing the dangers that plagued the land. They had decided to rest up for the night before going on to find his spirit friend.

 

After supper that night Ayla practiced the waltz with Bull again for a while, the embrace getting easier the more she practiced. All that was left was to try it out again with Cullen and hope she could get through it.

 

After they practiced, Ayla automatically went over and sat next to her horse. It seemed she was going to sleep near Seranni once again despite the tent he had set up.

 

“I don’t mind sharing the tent with you again, Inquisitor.” He tried to offer but she shook her head declining politely.

 

“No thank you, _Ladarelan._ ” She said softly, keeping her expression soft but hidden behind the mask of the Inquisitor, the face she gave to everyone but the people closest to her. “I don’t feel that it is appropriate.”

 

Inside he felt like something had broken in him at her polite refusal. She had put up a wall, keeping her distance from him.

 

“Thank you for helping me Inquisitor.”

 

“No thanks necessary.” Ayla laid down with her back to him and pretended to go to sleep, wanting to end the awkward conversation.

 

She heard him sigh in frustration, clearly not used to the proper and indifferent personality she gave everyone else being directed at him. She fell into a fitful sleep that night.

 

She could feel the Spirit’s energy changing, her elemental magic guiding her. She felt her soul leave her body and fly over the land into a meadow near a lake. She saw them bind her and Ayla cried out as the spirit changed into a Pride Demon before her eyes. It was a vision and it was already starting. She saw it roar in pain and sorrow as it warped. She tried to help it by attacking the group of people who were binding her but she wasn’t in corporal form.

 

Suddenly, Ayla was tugged away and slammed back into her body, shooting up instantly from the dream vision. Solas’ stared at her in surprise at her sudden wake up. Tears were streaming down her face as she scrambled out of her bedroll to peak out of the cave. They still had a little time to try and get to her. She turned back and quickly put on her armor and strapped on her staff.

 

“Inquisitor, what’s going on? Where are you going?” Solas rushed to her grabbing her arms to make her look at him.

 

“We need to hurry or we will be too late.” She cried urgently, as she tied the laces of her armor hastily. “They are going to bind your friend, setting it up as I speak. We got to go now.”

 

Solas’ eyes widened as he processed what she was saying. He let her go, running to get his own armor and staff. She ran to Bull’s tent shouting for him to wake up speaking in a shorter description. The Qunari was out with his gigantic ax a moment later dressed and ready to go. They left their stuff there and hopped on their mounts and rode galloped hard out of the cave.

 

They followed Ayla as she urged her mount to go faster. Light was just beginning to filter over the land, the first light of the sun rising, signaling a new day. She followed the path she had seen as she had flew over the land and soon enough they were at the clearing. She dismounted faster than either of them and then stopped when she topped the small hill, crying out in horror as she saw the Demon. “NO!!!”

 

Solas rushed up after hearing her cry and mirrored her expression. “My friend!” Before he grunted with anger and frustration.

 

“The mages turned your friend into a demon.” She said sorrowfully.

 

“Yes.”

 

“She was corrupted when she was made to do something so opposed to its nature, in this case they made her fight.”

 

Solas looked at her in surprise and was about to ask her how she knew this but one of the mages in question approached them with relief.

 

“A mage!” He exclaimed, as he walked to them. “You’re not with the bandits. Do you have any Lyrium potions? All of us are exhausted from fighting that demon.”

 

Ayla’s eyes glared at the man, but Solas growled, his own eyes radiating his animosity for them “You summoned that Demon, except it was a Spirit of Wisdom at the time! You made it kill and twisted it against its purpose!”

 

“I-I-I understand how it might be confusing to someone who has not studied demons but after you help us, I can—“

 

“We are not here to help you.” Solas growled in an extremely angry and beyond threatening low tone.

 

Ayla answered in her own furious tone. “Word of advice. I’d hold of explaining on how demons work to my friend here.”

 

“Listen to me!” The Mage cried, trying to defend himself and trying to get them to see he was the superior mage. “I was one of the four most experts in the Kirkwall circle—“

 

“SHUT UP!” Ayla and Solas roared at the man at the same time but Solas continued on. “You summoned it! To protect you from the bandits! When you forced it to harm them that is when it changed! Stupid fool!” He turned to her a look of pure panic and pain upon his face. “Inquisitor! Please!”

 

“I know of a way to undo the binding but…” She trailed off sadly.

 

“But what?”

 

Ayla looked at him with sorrow filled eyes. “It’s going to harm her irreparably. We need to attack the pillars while Bull distracts the demon.”

 

He thought about it but nodded his head in understanding. She didn’t know how this would effect his friend and didn’t want to do anything without consulting him first. But it seemed to be the only way to change her back to her original form.

 

“Thank you.” He said before he rushed in and attacked the one closest to them.

 

She followed right behind him, going after the one farther away, while Bull charged into the middle to keep the demon’s attention off of them. It was over in a matter of minutes and the demon was a spirit once again.

 

“ _Lethallin, Ir Abelas.”_ Solas said softly as she fell to her knees.

 

“ _Tel'abelas. Enasal. Ir tel'him. Ma melava halani. Mala suledin nadas. Ghilana mir din'an.”_ She replied, the pain clear in her voice and astral body.

 

“ _Ma nuvenin—“_ Solas answered with defeat.

 

Ayla’s body thrummed with her spiritual magic and she found herself walking to the spirit before she even realized what she was doing. Solas stared at her as she came forward, disapproval at being interrupted with saying goodbye to his friend. She ignored him as she bent down to the spirit.

 

“ _Ir drua’ma en’an’sal, Elgar_.” Ayla spoke to her. The spirit looked at her and recognition flickered in her eyes making Solas frown in confusion.

 

Solas stared at Ayla in fascination as she spoke the Elvhen language fluently, not a word misshapen. She then got closer to the spirit whispering in her ear. What, he didn’t know but it had his friend smiling before her features settled into a peaceful look. Wisdom looked back at him then, “ _Ghilana mir din'an_.”

 

“ _Dareth shiral._ ” Solas said sadly as he used his magic to giver a peaceful death, whatever that meant for a spirit.

 

“I’m so sorry, Solas.” Ayla said gently, reaching down a hand to grasp his shoulder in comfort. He rose and turned to her.

 

“Don’t be. We gave it a moment’s peace before the end.” Solas said grateful to her and wondering what gift she gave to his friend that gave her peace. He then looked over at the foolish mages who started the whole thing. His eyes darkened in fury once more, violence clear in his gaze. “Now all that remains is them.”

 

“Thank you.” The dumb mage said with a smile. “We would not have risked the summoning but the roads are too dangerous to travel unprotected.”

 

“You! Tortured and killed my friend!” He advanced on them, a look of murder clear in his eyes.

 

“We didn’t know it was just a spirit! The book said it could help us!” The mage whined defensively.

 

“Solas.” She broke through gently. “Don’t kill them.”

 

He glared at them, before turning away in disgust. He turned his back to her. “I need some time alone.” He said in sorrow before walking away, leaving Bull and Ayla to stare after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladarelan-Healer
> 
> Lethallin, Ir Abeles-Female word for classmate or dear one
> 
> Tel'abelas. Enasal. Ir tel'him. Ma melava halani. Mala suledin nadas. Ghilana mir din'an-I'm not sorry. [It's a] blessing. I'm me again. You helped me. Now you must endure. Guide me into death.
> 
> Ma nuvenin-As you wish
> 
> Ir drua’ma en’an’sal, Elgar-I offer you a gift, Spirit.
> 
> Darted chiral-Safe journey or farewell


	16. Dalish Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bull and the Inquisitor wait for Solas to return. After three days of waiting they decided to go and help the land. During this they encounter one of her sister clans and accept an offer to stay the night before going off to finish the last rift where Solas meets back up with them. Solas learns more about the true Dalish clans and witnesses several tribal dances during the celebration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Several things before you read. I have used songs down below that are not mine though I did tweak them to fit what I needed them for. First I got my inspiration for the fire dance after having witnessed such a one in Hawaii. Second round of inspiration for the women's dance you can find it at... https://youtu.be/04fEWQOwUD4
> 
> Next I used a Celtic Women's Song by the title of Tir Na Nog. https://youtu.be/dhW1mh7U6-U
> 
> And third I used Turn Me On by Kevin Lyttle, though I did use a cover more that the original.   
> Kevin Lyttle Original:  
> https://youtu.be/GP3Exc5tCtc  
> Turn Me On (Cover)  
> https://youtu.be/e_Gerel18RQ
> 
>  
> 
> Translation for words down below. I again had to use some words from the Lord of The Rings Elven Language to fill in gaps. I also use this site to make up my own elven for the clan names. http://www.angelfire.com/rpg2/vortexshadow/names.html

 

 

 

  Ayla and Bull returned to the cave they were camping in with Solas’ horse tethered to her mare. He had left him at the clearing. She wondered if he meant to. That night Ayla again practiced the Waltz with Bull, and though she was more comfortable her heart wasn’t in it. Her mind was too focused on the elf that had stolen her heart. He clearly was in a rough state of grief with the way he left.

 

  They stayed in the cave for three days waiting for him to return before she couldn’t stand it any longer. They packed everything up and Ayla left him a note explaining what their plans were.

 

  Bull and Ayla spent the next two days helping the troubled armies that were originally fighting each other but soon ended up being over run with undead and demons. Turned out that there were Arcane Horrors taking over the war camps. They were tough to beat with just the two of them, and Ayla was cursing herself for not bringing her full team along.

 

  They had gotten through all of the ones that were on the mainland, having helped both sides of the army as well as setting up a temporary truce between the two factions. All that was left was one rift that was near to where they had encountered Solas’ spirit friend.

 

  She and Bull were traveling through the more forested area warily looking for the rift. Ayla felt movement behind them and whirled around. The path was clear, but she knew they were being followed. Bull looked at her questioningly. He thought she was being paranoid, hoping that it was Solas. But she knew they were there and that it wasn’t Solas.

 

  Ayla looked at Bull and spoke calmly. “We are being followed, there is no mistake I assure you.”

 

 “How do you know this?” Bull asked, eyes scanning everywhere around them but seeing and sensing nothing. “I can’t sense anything.”

 

 “And you wouldn’t since you are not familiar with the Dalish hunting techniques we are all taught since the age of five.” Ayla grinned before her face turned back to being serious though more tender now than it had over the last several days, as she looked out into the trees surrounding them. Her voice echoed out loud, “ _An'eth'ara, Ir Ayla_ _Tyr’_ _ala'sylis’e_ _ttln. Ir_ _tolo’o Gyssa Lavellan, Gyssa’o_ _Onna_ _’_ _Alas’_ _ettln_ _._ _”_

  Ayla looked at Bull and translated in English keeping her true title out of it. “I am Ayla of Clan Lavellan, the Inquisitor.”

 

  _“_ _An'daran Atish'an_ _,_ _Lethal’lan.”_ A familiar voice called out to her right.

 

 “Aviselan is that you?” Ayla shouted out with a laugh of excitement.

 

 A small elf woman with spiky shoulder length black hair appeared from behind a tree. She wore an outfit that had camouflaged so well that Bull’s eyes widened as he looked around. He could see them all coming out of their hiding spots to come stand with the woman Ayla had called Aviselan.

 

 Ayla squealed when she saw Aviselan’s brothers Souren and Ladarvise. They grasped her in a huge bear hug, making her laugh breathlessly as they crushed her between them.

 

 “We are out scouting and taking out any rogue demons. There have been a lot of them since the hole in the sky appeared.” Aviselan explained after the reunion was concluded. “What are you doing out here and what the heck is an Inquisitor?”

 

 Ayla told her the short story of what had happened, starting with how she ended up at the Conclave in the first place. All of the elves eyes widened in horror at the gruesome details that she allowed them to know. It took only a few minutes to finish.

 

 Bull noticed the elves faces turn emotionless as they examined the mark on her hand. Even Ayla’s had changed as well making him wonder if they knew more about it then they let on. He kept his observations to himself as the elves offered her their condolences on the tragedy of her clan.

 

“So what brings you to these lands?” Ladarvise asked, his voice a sensual tenor. Bull saw the spark in his eyes as he looked at the Inquisitor. This man was in love with her and it seemed he had been for a while. He observed his friend’s face and saw a little interest and knew they had a past.

 

“We were here on Inquisition business. We are waiting for a friend to meet back up with us.” She replied. “So how have you all been? How’s Datishan?”

 

“She’s good. Getting ready to retire as Keeper though. Soon Ladarvise will take over.” Aviselan told her.

           

They talked for a while like this, catching up with Dalish gossip. Eventually the elves invited them to stay with them for a night and Ayla accepted but told them they would meet them later that night. The elves smiled at her and Bull before leaving to their camp.

 

Ayla saw Bull looking at her with suspicious curiosity. “What?” She asked.

 

“You have more secrets than anyone believed. You hide them really well.” Bull stated with respect but still with suspicion.

 

“Of course, but doesn’t everyone have something they keep hidden to protect their people?” Ayla answered with another question.

 

“I don’t disagree with that but tread carefully Inquisitor. You seem to know more about that mark on your hand then you let on.”

 

“That’s because it’s Elvhen.” Ayla told him honestly. She knew he was a spy for his organization that had him offering his services. He had admitted as much when she met him. She suspected that the Qunari were keeping an eye on everyone’s movements to eventually wade war over all of them. For what purpose she didn’t know. She and Leliana had discussed this at some length one night when they had met for dinner.

 

Bull stayed silent, his face expressionless at this revelation. They continued on trying to find the last rift she could deal with for the moment.

 

They located it in the late afternoon in a small ruin of some kind. Ayla could tell right away that it was of Elvhen origin but quickly ignored it as they attacked. To her frustration they were soon outnumbered by the demons. This rift was stronger then the other ones and had demons spouting out of it like a leaky roof.

 

Ayla cursed as she felt herself becoming drained fast. She should have had her elven friends accompany them but they were on their own mission. They were out searching for several of their missing clan members. Fendhis! She only had enough mana for one last attack. She let it build inside her, hoping she would be able to give a huge punch.

 

As soon as it was ready she held her arms open wide and let loose with an agonized cry, the electricity bursting out of her in an imploding wave that blasted her back. She fell on her back with a hard thud, truly afraid for hers and Bull’s life.

 

                                   

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Solas returned to the cave finding it empty. He wondered if they had already started back to Skyhold when he saw the note. He read it quickly and rushed out, hoping to catch up to them before he moved on.

 

 He spent the next day and a half searching for them. He could sense his mark when he slept in specific locations but by the time he got there they had already moved on to another spot.

 

Solas found them in the late afternoon on the second day. He was in a state of panic as he sensed her failing to close the rift near to where his friend had been bound. He reached the ruin as an agonized cry came for her as she used the rest of her magic. It blasted out of her and whipped her back, slamming her to the ground. Though it killed several of the demons, it didn’t help much when the ones that had just appeared out of the rift quickly replaced them. He saw her fear as her eyes flickered to Bull who had about fifteen of them on him.

 

Solas slammed his staff down and sent a angry electric arc that incinerated the ones nearly on top of her. Next he sent an equally ferocious fireball at the ones fighting Bull. Her head jerked to him with a gasp. He ran to her blocking the new set of demons from attacking her. He let of a series of different attacks fast and efficiently. Ayla rose from her place on the ground and unsheathed her daggers. Though her magic was depleted she could still fight. She slashed with a fury, war cries coming out of her, as she ended some of them. Within moments they were killing them all and Ayla felt her mark flare with a burst of energy. She thrusted her hand forward and up sealing the rift, killing off the last of the demons.

 

They all came together in the middle the Inquisitor studying him through heavily veiled emotions

           

“You came in just the nick of time.” Bull said with a thankful laugh as he put his ax on his shoulder in a relaxed manner.

 

“I have been searching for you two for the last day.” He told them looking around the ruin. He couldn’t tell what it had been but he did know it was from Ancient Arlathan. “I seemed to miss you by several hours every time I got close to finding you.”

 

“We decided to help the people in the land while we were here. We managed to create a temporary truce for the armies that were originally fighting each other.” Bull informed him.

 

Solas looked over at Ayla wondering why she hadn’t said anything. She was still studying him.

           

Her voice was soft and gentle as she spoke. “How are you, Solas?”

 

“It hurts. It always does, but I will survive.”

 

“Thank you for coming back.”

 

“You were a true friend. You did everything you could to help. I could hardly abandon you now.” Something flickered in her eyes but it was quickly hidden away before Ayla could determine what it was. She was still treating him with polite chatter.

 

“Where did you go?”

 

“I found a quiet place and went to sleep. I visited the place in the Fade where my friend used to be. It’s empty, but there are stirrings of energy in the Void. Someday something new may grow there.”

 

Ayla nodded and then looked into his eyes tenderly after she warred with herself over something. It was the first time she had looked at him like that since their argument.

 

“The next time you have to mourn, you don’t need to be alone.” She said hesitantly.

 

“It’s been so long since I could trust someone,” he replied, looking down at his feet. She wasn’t sure how he would react and he knew that it was his fault. It had been too long since he had someone like her.

 

“I know.”

 

He met the Inquisitor’s gaze again, not able to resist. He didn’t want to lose her friendship, even if he couldn’t return her feelings. Solas had thought a lot after grieving for his friend. He could keep his feelings for her to himself, and would soon address it when the time was right. He had put enough distance between them to hopefully turn her down gently. He smiled at her. “I’ll work on it. And thank you.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“I’ll work on it.” Solas smiled at her. “And thank you.”

 

Ayla smiled at him and then at Bull. “Well, shall we head to our accommodations for the night?”

 

Bull nodded his head as he mounted his Hart. Ayla mounted Seranni and jerked her head for Solas to join her since they had allowed the Dalish to take his horse to their camp so they could find the rift quicker.

 

Solas frowned at them. “Where are we going?”

 

Ayla sighed, not know how he would react to spending the night in a Dalish camp. His reactions regarding her people was still a sore spot between them and she hadn’t known if he was even going to return at all. After four days of not hearing a word from him she had assumed the worst.

 

“One of my sister clans have a camp just a little ways from here. They invited us to stay the night and I accepted.” Ayla answered.

 

“Ah.” He replied. He understood her hesitance to tell him. But for tonight he would keep his opinions to himself to keep the new found peace between them, as well as not to disrespect the open welcome her people had offered. He climbed up and settled behind her. She looked back at him in surprise, her face close to his as she met his eyes. Her green ones held a silent question, ‘are you okay with this?’ “I am not one to turn down hospitality when I wasn’t even there during this invitation and even then I wouldn’t deny you a chance to spend some time with your people.”

 

Ayla’s eyes softened and then did something that caught him off guard. She twisted her body further and planted a soft kiss to his cheek before turning back around. Then she kicked the horse’s sides lightly to begin their way to the camp. He almost fell off and grabbed a hold of her waist in a panic as he still felt the burn and tenderness of her kiss.

 

A half hour later they arrived at the Dalish camp. He looked at it in surprise, it wasn’t anything like the camps he had been to. There were similarities of course but this clan were all welcoming and their Vallaslin were all a form of Sylaise’s marks. They also had huts rather than arravals which meant this clan lived in this spot permanently.

 

Solas saw Ayla’s eyes light up as she three black haired elves came forward. Two men and a woman that all shared looks that made him believe they were siblings. One of the men’s eyes sparkled at the Inquisitor and held up his hands to help her down. She grinned at him and took his offered help, slipping effortlessly into his arms. He hugged her tightly before she was yanked from the man’s arms. He noticed the man glare at his siblings.

 

Solas met Bull’s eye with a question as he dismounted. Who were these elves that seemed to know the Inquisitor personally? And why did he feel angry at the attention of the long black-haired elf’s regarding the maroon haired elf?

 

Once the hugging session concluded Ayla grabbed two of their hands and bounced up to Solas smiling brightly.

 

“Solas, I would like to introduce you to some friends of mine. They were my playmates at the Arlathvhen growing up.” She explained. “This is Aviselan,” she pointed at the short black haired female elf, who regarded Solas with curiosity as she looked between the Inquisitor and him. “And theses are her brothers Souren and Ladarvise.”

 

The male elves bowed their heads in respect though the one name Ladarvise looked at him with a frown. Once the introductions were done Ayla grabbed Solas’ arm and dragged him excitedly to meet the Keeper. She was an interesting woman and Solas wondered why he had never seen clans like this one. They were more true to the old ways he noticed then the ones he encountered. They all spoke fluent Elvhen and did so as they talked with each other, only speaking in English for Bull.

 

“We will have a celebration tonight in honor of our guests.” The Keeper said with a smile, her eyes focused on Ayla as she spoke. There was something secretive within them that had Solas wondering what the Dalish knew of the Inquisitor that they didn’t. She had both her Vallaslin showing and it was clear that they knew about it and her abilities as a rogue and a mage.

 

As the day turned into night he watched as she spent time with her people. She played with the children laughing and truly enjoying them. She talked with everyone and caught up with those she had known from her own clan that had moved to these. It seemed any of the elves that got Sylaise’s marks moved to this clan. It was a new custom and one he was curious to learn more about. She joked and caught up with her childhood friends, never noticing that one of them was completely besotted with her. Ladarvise watched her and held on to every word she spoke. He would occasionally glare over at him when Ayla would look over at him every now and then, smiling brightly, eyes glowing with joy that he was there.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Once it was finally dark and they all had been fed, better food then Solas had imagined them eating, drums sounded and Ayla came skipping up to him eyes shining with excitement.

 

“Have you ever seen Dalish dances?” Ayla asked Solas.

           

 “Other than the one you showed us in the tavern at Haven, no.” Solas said, giving her a slightly sarcastic look, which made her scowl with hurt before shaking her head to dismiss it. She knew his views of the Dalish weren’t very high. He regarded them as no more than savages and bandits and that look said it all. “I was never interested in staying for the night. I only sought to trade with them and offer any history they were willing to accept. They didn’t care much for my tales, as you well know.” He looked at the people, the unit that made them. Had he been wrong about them? “What were you like? Before the Anchor and the tragedy of your clan, I mean? Has it changed you? Affected you in any way? Your mind, your morals, or your spirit?”

 

Ayla sat next to him looking at her hand, and thought about it. Though some part of her had changed, her being more weary of people now due to the traumas of what happened to her before the Conclave, but her kindness and love for all the life the world had stayed the same. She was still the same woman she had grown into when she reached adulthood. Still had light, hope, and could see the beauty in the world even when those that tried to destroy it dampened it.

 

Solas watched her face, trying to read her emotions as she debated it but they were a mystery. He waited in anticipation, gazing at her intently. She had his full attention.           

 

“In some ways of course, I am more weary and not as trusting towards people now but not the part of me that you or anyone has come to know since I reached adulthood. It may have altered a bit with each new experience I go through, but my morals and spirit have not.” She answered a few minutes later. She arched an eyebrow and asked. “Why do you ask?”

 

“You show a wisdom I have not seen since my deepest journey into the memories of the Fade. You are not what I expected.” He answered smiling in surprise, making his features seem younger than he was at his excitement of having found such a person living in this age. Someone that held his attention in reality than in his dreams.

 

“I’m sorry to disappoint.” She teased him, lips quirking up with poorly veiled amusement.

 

He scowled, not really at her, but at her amusement, at the fact that he wanted to smile with her at the slight but serious jest. “It’s not disappointing…it’s…” He huffed, his thoughts befuddled, as they often were when she was vibrant, happy, and kind to everyone around. Focus you fool! Get through what you are trying to say already. He chastised himself. “Most people are predictable but not you. You show subtly in your actions, kindness when others would take advantage. You have a wisdom that goes against everything that I expected. If the Dalish could raise someone with a spirit like yours, have I misjudged them?”

 

Ayla’s eyes widened in complete surprise at what he just said. She shook her head to clear it of the sudden cobwebs that had taken hold from the shock of his question. Her face was a whirlwind of unreadable emotions as she processed his statement. He saw anxiety and fear, as well as a wary hesitance before she spoke.

 

“You have told me that the Dalish always held on to the fanciful legends of the past, always clinging to the memory of the Evanuris.” He nodded his head, recalling the argument that had ensued after it. “Are you willing to listen to me now on what mine and this Clan’s views are?” She asked. He nodded, face eager and full of curiosity.

 

“What you said is true to some extent but there are clans out there that have lost their way, most of them are now bandits. We have tried to reach out to them in much the same way you did but it didn’t end well.” Her face darkened with memories of the few that her clan had encountered over the years. “True Dalish clans have an idea as to what happened and began as one clan first before splitting off. Overtime we all became our own clans all representing the elements; earth, fire, water, wind, or sky. This is Clan Onnaise’ettln, the Keepers of Fire Magic. Each clan has a specific element they represent which means their abilities for fire are stronger than any other elements. I come from Clan Onna’Alas’ettln.” Ayla said quickly as her attention became drawn away by some of the clansmen getting into some formation for their set of dances. “One of the things we created for ourselves is our dance customs.”

 

Solas’ face changed to that deep frown as he processed what she had said. This was the most she had ever talked to him about her People since their argument. It would seem his impressions were more wrong than he thought. He looked at Ayla questioningly wondering at the dances that were going to happen. “What does Onna’Alas’ettln, I have never seen any elf or human use earth magic before?” He asked but she shushed him with a secretive smile.

 

“The men are beginning a dance of fire to represent the element.” She said as smiling secretly, choosing not to explain his question. “Enjoy the show.”

           

            Ayla rose from her seat and walked into in a hut close by. He felt awkward with her not sitting there but Bull came to sit beside him, just as curious as he. He felt slightly better that the Qunari was there since he was familiar. But both of their awkwardness soon fell away as the drums started and the men began their dance. It was Ladarvise he saw, who started by lighting one end of the stick with his hand, before twirling it around his body and bringing it to his mouth and lighting the other end with it before separating it to reveal two sticks. Solas watched in fascination as he began doing an acrobatic dance of throwing and twirling the fire sticks all around while his body stayed in one place all in tune with the drums. Two other men joined in shortly after, one being his brother and the other person whose name he couldn’t remember, all timed perfectly as they danced in sync tossing extra sticks making them all dance with two fire sticks all ends glowing with fire. Twirling up, down, and around them as they danced, fires spinning fast. Solas felt himself enthralled with the strange custom; amazed at the energy and spirit these Dalish seemed to have. The louder the drums got the faster the men twirled and danced until suddenly it stopped with the Ladarvise eating the fire and then blowing it out like a dragon. When the dance ended he was surprised he wanted to witness more and felt a little disappointed.

 

But then the women of the camp circled around all dressed in red, a symbol for their clan. Ayla came out of the hut wearing a light leafy green top and a matching long skirt; her midriff was left bare. Her hair was straight and left down other than for the two small braids, one on each side of her head with red string woven in with black eagle feathers.

 

The women in the circle began singing in an elven dialect Solas didn’t completely understand. His eyes caught Ayla the moment she walked out of the hut and stood proud at the entrance, as if waiting for something. It came a second later when one of the women crooked her finger at her in invitation. Her emerald eyes gleamed sensually as she slithered into the circle with the other women, adding her voice to theirs, a secret smile on her lips. His eyes were riveted on her as she took her place in the middle.

 

 Solas didn’t understand why she was in the middle or what the nature of the dance was since he could barely understood the dialect, something he thought would never happen, always priding himself on being well distinguished in all Elvhen dialects. It was like the Dalish had created their own language, much to his surprise. He watched in fascination as their hands began moving in the air signing to each other and the men who stood watching in respect. Ladarvise moved over to Solas’ side.

 

“This is a dance the females of all clans know and it honors all the elements on this earth. You saw before the dance of fire. This dance in particular is to honor earth magic, the purest of all since it creates life. Ayla is from Clan Lavellan or _Onna_ _’_ _Alas’_ _ettln_. They were Earth Mages and since Ayla is a visitor of that clan, it is custom for her to be asked to be in the middle. This is her native dance and its is more important for her to be in the middle since she is now the last of the young woman of her clan.” Ladarvise explained to both Bull and Solas. Solas looked at him for a second, taking in the man’s unique features. He had long black hair, dark skin, and chocolate brown eyes. It was the eyes he noticed the most since they had something hidden in them, a secret regarding Ayla. Solas desperately wanted to know what that secret was but knew he would have to be patient for her to tell him. The man looked back at Ayla, as did Solas.

 

The movement in their hands got more noticeable with the women circling Ayla beginning to make waves. Little bursts of energy and magic began building between the women as the chanting song grew more voices. This magic was different and new. Solas didn’t know anything of what it was and he found himself wondering how the Dalish got it.

 

A drum started and within moments Ayla began dancing fluidly, twisting and spinning in front of the women, smiling and singing with them. She looked light hearted and free as she danced. Solas felt the magic building and it set his blood pounding at the power of it. It was strong, more powerful than his own. Ayla’s eyes flashed a darker green as she danced. His eyes widened in surprise as vines began sprouting from the ground around her as she twisted her body like a snake, her fingers waving along with the growth of the vines. He knew instantly that this was the magic of her clan, something she had kept hidden from them. He looked at Bull and saw him smile at the beauty of her magic, not at all surprised by it. Solas frowned, had the Qunari man already seen her use such magic?

 

Feeling left out, he turned back to watching her and saw that she was growing plants from just her fingers as she danced. The energy built above them and halted there as they continued the dance. It swirled above them waiting and building, pure female energy representing the Earth. Then all of a sudden the whole song stopped, the singing and the drums. The energy stopped flowing above and came cascading down like a waterfall into Ayla who still stood in the middle of the circle, her head looking up and arms outstretched wide as she absorbed it all into her body.

 

Some of the women left the circle leaving only five of them including Ayla. All of their voices began singing again except Ayla and a blond girl with a violin.

_Sha ta co ti oh scum ne rivna_

_Sha ta co ti oh nugga tir na nog_

_Sha ta co ti oh scum ne rivna_

_Nug a tir na nog._

 

Ayla’s voice chimed in with English as she brought her arms down, dancing alluringly as she spread the light magic she had just absorbed around.

 

 

_Come my love our worlds would part,_

_The goddess will guide us across the dark._

_Come with me and be mine my love,_

_Stay and break my heart._

_From the shores through the ancient mist,_

_You bear the mark of my elven kiss._

_Clear the way I will take you home_

_To eternal bliss._

 

Solas’ listened to her singing and wondered at the lyrics. “What are they singing about?” He asked Ladarvise who was still standing there.

 

“They sing a song that was supposedly written just before the fall of Arlathan, that many of us believe is behind the Veil. It’s a story about a couple who were once immortal. They fled the ancient city, trying to get away from the chaos that had ensued with whatever the Evanuris warred with each other over.” Ladarvise told them. “As the elves battled a lot of the Dalish fled to escape it and came over to this side just before the old world and its magic was sucked up into the Fade.”

 

 The blood drained from Solas’ face as he listened to the small representation of what he had caused. They remembered! Surprise flooded him, though he kept his cool mask. Not all of it, but they remembered the Veil being created. He had completely misjudged them. Though a lot of their memory was inaccurate, the part about some of them fleeing was truth, a truth not even Solas truly knew since he had been asleep afterwards. His heart pounded as he listened more intently. Though he grasped most of the Elvhen they were singing, some of the words were new. He decided he would ask the Inquisitor later what their meaning was.

 

_Sha ta co ti oh scum ne rivna_

_Sha ta co ti oh nugga tir na nog_

_Sha ta co ti oh scum ne rivna_

_Nug a tir na nog_

_Sha ta co ti oh scum ne rivna_

_Sha ta co ti oh nugga tir na nog_

_Sha ta co ti oh scum ne rivna_

_Nug a tir na nog_

_Tir na nog, oh, come beyond the ancient fog,_

_Tir na nog, oh, come with me to tir na nog._

_Far away from the land you knew,_

_The dawn of day reaches out to you._

_Though it feels like a fairy tale,_

_All of this is true._

_Run with me, have a look around._

_We built our life on this sacred ground._

_Come my love, our worlds may part,_

_We'll be safe and sound._

_Sha ta co ti oh scum ne rivna_

_Sha ta co ti oh nugga tir na nog_

_Sha ta co ti oh scum ne rivna_

_Nug a tir na nog._

_Tir na nog, oh, come beyond the ancient fog,_

_Tir na nog, oh, come with me to tir na nog._

The girl with the violin began playing passionately and the women all laughed and began a dance passed down since before Arlathan. He knew the dance and was surprised it had been remembered. He smiled wide at the passion in the dance. The song was a joyous one, talking about how the young couple had found happiness on this earth, though they were still scared to be parted. This wasn’t like the botched stories of the Evanuris. This was completely a Dalish tale of their history they made after the ancient city was gone.

 

The short black-haired elf, named Aviselan came forward and sang the last English verse.

_Time won't follow the path we came._

_The world you left, it forgot our name._

_Stay with me and be mine my love,_

_Spare my heart the pain._

_Sha ta co ti oh scum ne rivna_

_Sha ta co ti oh nugga tir na nog_

_Sha ta co ti oh scum ne rivna_

_Nug a tir na nog_

_Sha ta co ti oh scum ne rivna_

_Sha ta co ti oh nugga tir na nog_

_Sha ta co ti oh scum ne rivna_

_Nug a tir na nog_

_Tir na nog, oh, come beyond the ancient fog,_

_Tir na nog, oh, come with me to tir na nog._

_Come with me to tir na nog._

 

 

The song ended and Ayla bounced over to him breathing heavily from the dancing. Her smile, so bright and happy, making her breathtaking had his heart thundering in his chest as she sat down beside him. He couldn’t help but grin with satisfaction as Ladarvise scowled down at him taking her attention.

 

He could tell that the black-haired male elf had thought that she was coming to him. Bull laughed to himself as he caught the exchange, making Solas grin wider.

 

Ayla grabbed his wine cup and downed it instantly. She giggled as she also grabbed Bull’s and downed his as well.

 

Another dance began and Ladarvise immediately bent down, grabbed her hand, and pulled her in with a sly, and seductive grin. She looked back at Solas to gauge his reaction but realized that he didn’t know what the dance was. Hmm, she didn’t want to accept Ladarvise’s advances but since it seemed she was doomed to only be friends with her bald apostate, Ayla decided the handsome black-haired male elf wasn’t a bad option.

 

His voice rang out to the crowd, starting out in a strong tenor and raising to a higher note as he pulled into the center of the gathering crowd of people. Some were paired in threes others in twos. She looked back at Solas once again seeing his indifferent expression he always wore. Sadness settled in her heart for a moment before she shook herself out of it. Well she could give in for one night. She was so curious to find what would happen between a man and woman. Scared to that it would turn out like the rape she had been made to endure before. But she needed to find out with one of her own so she could heal.

 

With this decision, Ayla allowed Ladarvise to swirl her around so that her back was facing him. He slithered up her body as he began the song. He began grinding and undulating against her and she felt her blood begin to surge forth as she felt his arousal pulsing beneath her. She grinned wickedly and gave in a little into the dance mimicking his moves, but making her body more fluid and sensual. Ladarvise sang in English so that everyone could understand.

 

_For the longest while we grinding in this dance_

_And you're wining on me_

_Pushing everything_

_Right back on top of me._

_But if you think you're gonna get away from me_

_You better change your mind_

_You’re going home…._

_You’re going home with me tonight_

_So Let Me Hold You_

_Girl caress my body_

_You got me going crazy, you_

_Turn me on_

_Turn me on…._

_Let me grind you_

_Girl wine all around me_

_You got me going crazy-you_

_Turn me on…._

_Turn me on…._

           

The beat continued for a moment waiting for something. Aviselan had seen her questioning look towards the bald mark free elf. The utter hope that he might object to this other man who was offering her a night of pleasure. Though, she knew, in her brother’s case he was actually trying to court her. But if the look on her oldest friend’s face was any indication, this was to only be one night only, seeing as her heart and soul belonged to the elf sitting down watching the couple with envy. He clearly felt somewhat the same for her.

 

Aviselan walked over to the elf and sat down beside him. “Are you in love with her?” She asked.

 

“With who?” The bald elf asked as his gaze whipped to hers.

 

“With Ayla, who else would I be speaking about?” She laughed.

 

 “No.”

 

 “Are you sure? Because the way you look at her tells everyone else otherwise.” She told him with a raised eyebrow.

 

 “I have a tender regard for her. She is a kind and amazing friend. I cherish her friendship.”

 

 Bull laughed loudly, “you are in some serious denial, Chuckles.” He roared, using Varric’s nickname for him.

 

“Why do you ask, anyhow?” Solas asked the female elf, ignoring the Qunari.

 

“Because this song is about sex. My brother is inviting her into his hut, usually it’s for the night but Ladarvise wants her to become his wife.” Aviselan explained to him. “He is beginning a courtship with her. If you have any feelings for her at all you need to interject yourself into the song by dancing with her in much the same fashion my brother is.”

 

“What’s the dance waiting on?” Bull asked, having noticed that the singing stopped and only the beat was playing.

 

“It’s waiting on her to answer him.”

 

 A look to the musicians from Ayla came a moment later and it had them changing the music. It slowed down to a more slower and arousing beat. As the music changed, she moved in time to the beat flipping her hair in a seductive toss before she let loose with her heated voice that he recognized only changed to its sensual tone when she had kissed him in the Fade.

 

_So Let Me Hold You_

_Boy caress my body_

_You got me going crazy, you_

_Turn me on_

_Turn me on…._

_Let me jam you_

_Boy grind all up on me_

_You got me going crazy-you_

_Turn me on…._

_Turn me on…._

 

 

Solas felt his body flush hot with raging jealousy as she undulated into the other elf as he grinded into her. He wished it was him, that she was the one he chose. He felt his heart plummet into his stomach, feeling sick at watching her accept the elf’s advances.

 

_One hand on the ground & the other raised sky high_

_With you grinding hard on behind me_

_Got your Python_

_Hollering' for mercy, uh huh_

_Then he whispers in my ear “Wine harder”_

_And then I said to him_

_Boy just push that thing_

_Push it harder back on me_

_So Let Me Hold You_

_Boy caress my body_

_You got me going crazy, you_

_Turn me on_

_Turn me on…._

_Let me jam you_

_Boy grind all up on me_

_You got me going crazy-you_

_Turn me on…._

_Turn me on…._

He needed to get in there. He couldn’t stand this much longer. Couldn’t stand seeing her with anyone but him. He observed the dance and noticed that not all of the couples were in twos. There were some with three or four people. Solas watched her in as she turned her front towards Ladarvise and started to grind into him that way. She repeated the chorus against the man’s throat causing Ladarvise’s eyes to darken with lust and a utter look of satisfaction, thinking he had won her.

 

Solas’ gaze darkened and before he knew what he was doing, before any rational thought had him letting her give herself to another man, he had slithered up behind her grabbing her hips, pulling her hard against him, and instantly syncing to the beat of the song, her beat.

 

Ayla turned her head in surprise and her eyes widened further as she saw that it was Solas behind her. Her breath caught at the pure predatory look in his eyes as he breathed into her ear, sending shivers all up her spine. In an instant Ayla let go of Ladarvise as she felt her heart flip repeatedly as the man she truly wanted danced with her. She forgot about the other elf completely, only seeing Solas. Her breath rushed out as she continued on with the lyrics leaving out certain words, making them more private and intimate as the man she wanted put his hands on her bare waist in a possessive way that thrilled her beyond anything.

 

_Hold You_

_Caress my body_

_Got me going crazy, you_

_Turn me on_

_Turn me on…._

_Jam you_

_Grind all up on me_

_You got me going crazy-you_

_Turn me on…._

_Turn me on…._

 

                                   

The song ended on that as her voice lilted off, echoing into the night. Ayla turned then and looked Solas in the eyes. Her features frowned in confusion at his sudden appearance. What the heck was that? She wondered. Then she remembered Ladarvise and turned to see him glaring at the bald elf who had stolen her from him. Solas didn’t allow her to apologize to the elf, pulling her away and into the forest surrounding the camp. He ran with her until they were far enough away that nobody could interrupt them.

 

Ayla felt so confused by his actions and was wondering why he was pulling her away from the celebration.

 

“What the hell was that about, Solas?” She demanded, a little irritated at him. For once since she had been raped she had felt no fear in another man’s touch, that wasn’t Solas’. Her blood had heated and thrummed vibrantly with arousal and freedom.

 

“I felt that you were making a foolish mistake, Inquisitor.” He lied, trying to put back the distance he needed as they stopped in a small clearing.

 

 “Oh! Is that why you pulled me out here?” She asked in fury. How dare he? He had no right! “To yell at me about spending a night with someone who actually wants to be with me, and then coming up behind me the way you just did only because you thought I was making a mistake!” Ayla raged, her fury whipping out at him. “For a man of an astounding intelligence, you are an idiot!”

 

She turned away, intending to go back to the celebration to hook up with Ladarvise.

 

“He was going to begin to court you.” Solas said, beginning to feel panic at the look in her eyes, her mind was already wondering if she could go back to the man to accept him. The man she should go back to.

           

 “So what? Do you think I can’t handle myself?” Ayla’s eyes narrowed trying to read him. He looked like he might be worried but it was hard to tell since he had that mask on he wore so well. “Did you not think that I might want to have a relationship with someone who actually seems interested in me? Since it seems you have come to the conclusion, without telling me I might add, that you don’t want whatever was developing between us. I got the hint, okay, but don’t ever confuse me with fucking mixed signals like that again! Make up your damn mind of what you want this,” her hands gestured in the air, not sure how to describe whatever their relationship was. They were friends for the most part but a line had been crossed a while ago, conflicting it. “Whatever this is because I am about fed up with it.”

 

“I haven’t forgotten the kiss,” Solas said, with no emotion. She tried to read him but shook her head.

 

 “I didn’t think you had, Solas.” Ayla softened for a moment, smiling lightly at the memory. “I haven’t either but as you so often seem to have to remind me, despite me being focused, I am the Inquisitor with duties more important than a beautiful moment shared in the Fade. I will not let myself over think what the kiss meant so much that it takes over my responsibilities. I have already done that enough on my personal time and don’t want to do so anymore since you have clearly already said no.”

 

“I did consider it, more than I should’ve.” He admitted, his eyes softening. “But it would be kinder in the long run if we didn’t pursue this any further.”

 

“Then you have no right to come up behind me as you did. In Dalish custom you essentially staked your own interest, which you have no right to anymore.” Ayla’s tone turned cold as she rose her head high, not allowing him to see the hurt at hearing him say that. She would go and accept Ladarvise’s invitation for a night and maybe after, if she survived the battle with Corypheus, she would allow herself to be courted by the man. He was a friend and had always been loving and kind towards her. He would make a fine husband and father to any babies they would have. Ayla turned then and started to head back to the camp.

 

He saw it in her eyes, the sad but quiet acceptance that this relationship would not go further. Her words to him explaining how he had tried to claim her sliced through him and his heart thundered in aching pains as she began walking back to the camp. Why did it hurt so much for her to even have one night with a man that wasn’t him? She was right that he didn’t have any claim to her but yet the thought of her being the beautiful kind self he had come to know and loved with another hurt him something fierce.

 

Wait! He had said loved! He loved the person he had come to know personally, her heart, beauty, and spirit. Everything. He loved her. Solas looked up and noticed that she was now a good distance away. Panic once again bloomed as she walked away from him.

 

Solas ran heart thundering; aware of the line he was about to cross. But there was no turning back now.

 

 “Ayla,” he called out to her, catching up to her before she made it back to camp. “I have not forgotten the kiss, I can’t forget even though I have tried.”

 

“Let it go, Solas.” She pleaded, trying to walk faster.

 

“I can’t, even though I know it will be kinder in the long run.” Solas’ heart clenched with hurt at her defeated plea but his gaze darkened as he grasped her wrist to stop her from getting away.

 

“Why prolong this conversation?” She shook her head not bothering to even look at him. “All it is doing is hurting me.”

 

“Because to see you with anyone else…” He said tightening his hand a little on her wrist. “And loosing you without even fighting for you would…”

 

He couldn’t even contemplate that thought at that moment and so he trailed off and pulled her back to him, clasping her face in his hands and locked her lips with his in a passionately desperate kiss.

 

 Her eyes were wide with shock at his sudden words. Ayla’s heart thudded and flipped inside her chest. After she got over her surprise at feeling his lips on her, Ayla’s arms came around Solas’ neck instinctively. She kissed him back just as passionately and sighed into him.

 

His lips were even better in reality. Smooth, warm, and plump against hers. He released her face and put his arms around her, pulling her against him tight as his tongue licked her bottom lip, seeking entrance into her mouth. She moaned and opened for him meeting his in a fiery dance.

 

Solas backed her up gently bumping into a tree as his senses became filled with her. Her scent of roses, earth, and honey spurred him on as he nibbled her bottom lip, before pulling it gently. He felt her breath hitch and a then a soft mewling came out making his whole body clench with sudden need.

 

His scent filled her nose and she felt herself drowning in it, in him. Her whole body thrummed with life, love, and joy. Ayla heard herself mew at him softly, pulling him tighter against her.

 

 Solas held her against the tree hands now on her hips, his leg between hers. His body was against hers, chest upon hers breathing just as heavily as she was, his pelvis and hands holding hers trapped. Ayla could feel his arousal through the thin material of her skirt and it made her body shiver in reaction.

 

He pulled away from her then, opening his eyes to gaze in hers. But it took her a moment before opening her own, and when she did de grinned wickedly at the glazed expression he had caused. She was as aroused as much as he was and if he kissed her again he knew he could take her, learn her body and feel it shiver in interesting ways, but she wasn’t ready and neither was he. He kissed her again, a more tender kiss that had her smiling up at him shyly. He smiled at her in return, his own tender and sparking all over his face, giving his features a more youthful look.

 

“ _Ar Lath Ma, Ma Vhenan_.” He whispered, looking into her eyes, his back to being serious as he studied her reactions. Surprise flickered in her eyes first before the enchanting orbs settled on happiness.

 

“ _Ma’sa’lath, Solas.”_ Ayla saw his eyes widen at her words. The words she had been wanting to say since Redcliffe. “ _Ar Lath Ma_ , too.”

 

Solas smiled wide after he processed her words, his heart soaring foolishly. He knew they were doomed but having her love was something he had never expected. He had earned it not as Fen’Harel, but as himself. He hugged her to him and inhaled her scent. It had since become his favorite scent in the world her realized with a smile.

 

He pulled away but took her hand in his. “I think it is time to return to camp now before Bull thinks we abandoned him.”

 

Ayla grinned wickedly. “I don’t think he’ll miss us too much. I doubt he resisted the Dalish dance custom. I think Aviselan had an inkling to invite him into her hut.”

 

Solas chuckled and nodded his head in agreement as they walked hand in had back to her sister camp.

 

When they returned from the forest, Ayla automatically saw the glare of Ladarvise flare onto Solas. She sighed. It seemed she would have to explain to the elf about her bond with the bald sexy elf. He was her life mate.

 

“I’ll meet you in our guest hut.” She said, turning to look at Solas. “It’s the one I came out of earlier to join in on the dances.”

 

He nodded, giving her a private moment with her old friend. She hadn’t meant to hurt the elf. Though he didn’t really want her near him, he buried it down deep knowing she wouldn’t appreciate it.

 

He walked into their rooms where he found all of their things. He quickly shrugged out of his fennec fur vest leaving only his tunic and trousers on.

 

 Meanwhile, Ayla approached Ladarvise.

 

 “Do you have a moment?” She asked nervously. Now that she knew his feelings she felt slightly uncomfortable with her friend.

 

 The elf nodded though he looked like he wanted to refuse. They walked to just the edge of camp for a little privacy.

 

She took a deep breath and looked up at him.

 

“I’m sorry.” She said sadly. “I can’t accept your courting me. I was only looking for one night at first but since the one I truly want and need has finally made his move, I can’t offer that either.”

 

“Why not me?” He asked.

 

“Because Solas is my bond mate. Though we haven’t gone through the hand fasting ceremony my soul sees him as mine. Has so since I met him though I was in serious denial.” She explained, hoping he would see why his courting would be useless.

 

“Explains why you hesitated so long into the dance.” He stated more to himself than to her. “Does he feel the same as you do?”

 

“I don’t know how it works for elves who aren’t Dalish. So I have no way of knowing if he is as bonded to me I am to him. But he has admitted his love for me and that’s fine for now.”

 

Ladarvise sighed in defeat. How could he compete with a soul bond? He should have moved in on her at ten year meeting of the clans. But his Keeper had said it wasn’t meant to be since they were both in line to be Firsts of their clans and with her special abilities and her title. Well Fendhis! He never stood a chance.

 

“Then I wish you the best of luck.” He bowed to her.

 

“And I to you. I hope you find your own mate someday.”

 

“Thank you.” He said before walking away sadly.

 

She stared after him feeling a strain in their friendship and wondered if they would go back to the way it was growing up. But deep down she knew they wouldn’t.

 

Ayla walked back, heading to her hut. On her way she saw Bull resisting Aviselan, clearly tempted but not wanting her advances.

 

“Da’len, please leave my companion alone. He had someone he wants at my home in Skyhold.” Ayla said with a little amusement in her tone. Her eyes were serious though. Bull clearly felt more for Dorian than she realized if he was turning down a one-night stand with a very interested elf.

 

 Aviselan flushed at her and looked back at Bull with longing before seeing that her friend was right. He clearly didn’t want her and she bowed in respect to her friend before walking away.

 

“Thanks, Boss.” Bull grinned at her before he turned and went to his hut. “See you in the morning.”

 

Ayla smiled and said goodnight and then continued on her way to her hut. When she entered she saw Solas laying in one of the hammocks that had been provided. His eyes opened the minute she entered and found hers. The swirling dark ocean blue of his eyes captured her in an instant, sending her heart in overdrive automatically. She could stare in his eyes forever but a blush rose to her cheeks as she now wondered how things would progress from this point on.

 

She felt herself become redder when she realized that she couldn’t change out of her top and skirt. She had no breast band or underwear of any kind on underneath her Dalish attire.

 

After a moment of debating on how to proceed, Ayla shrugged and chose a hammock close to his. Before she settled into it she unbraided the tiny braids on each side of her head. They gave her hair a light wave that had Solas wanting to sift through it to feel the silky waves of it.

 

Ayla laid down gently into the hammock, sighing contentedly as she settled down closing her eyes. Solas observed her face and noted the complete serenity upon her it. Her eyelashes lightly dusted her cheeks, her skin glowed like the moon with no hint of the blush that had appeared on her face only moments ago, and her lips were spread in a light smile. His eyes lingered there wanting to kiss her again but didn’t dare, afraid that they might get carried away.

 

After several minutes her breathing took on a more heavy sound signaling to Solas that she was either asleep or pretty close to it. Smiling to himself and followed her into sleep, his dreams filled with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An'eth'ara-Greetings, My place is safe
> 
> Ir Ayla Tyr’ala'sylis’ettln-I'm Ayla Mistress of the Elements
> 
> Ir tolo’o Gyssa Lavellan, Gyssa’o Onna’Alas’ettln-I am from Clan Lavellan, Clan of Earth Magic. Keepers of Earth Magic.
> 
> An'daran Atish'an-More friendly greeting
> 
> Ar Lath Ma, Ma Vhenan-I love you, my heart
> 
> Ma’sa’lath-My one Love


	17. Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayla and her Inquisition attend the ball in Orlais to stop the assassination of the Empress. Ayla learns many things and becomes the bell of the ball. Solas and Ayla show the court a new, yet old dance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is absolute smut at the end of this chapter.

They arrived the day before and she, Leliana, and Dorian were currently finishing up their last minute shopping before meeting Josephine and Vivienne at the salon to finish their relaxing ritual before getting ready for the masquerade. Though she wasn’t particularly looking forward to the evening of political backstabbing, she wondered at what Solas planned to wear and if he would find her beautiful in what she had waiting in her room.

 

“Daydreaming about a certain apostate?” Dorian asked, catching her. She smiled sheepishly at him.

 

“Maybe.” She replied.

 

“You are going to give him and all the straight men a heart attack.” Dorian said with a impish grin.

 

“How so?” Ayla asked with confusion.

 

“You mean you don’t know?” Dorian’s eyes widened in surprise at her innocence. “You have just about every man in the Inquisition interested in you. You are a ravishing creature after all.”

 

“Like who?”

 

“You mean other than Solas? Well there’s Blackwall and Cullen. Bull had a lust for you as well until a certain Magister stole his attentions from you.” Ayla’s eyes widened at the mention of basically all of the men she knew. “Then there are the soldiers you don’t talk to directly. They all gaze at you as you pass by.”

 

“Oh.” She said, immediately putting the thoughts out of her mind. She felt uncomfortable knowing this. The only man she cared to view her that way was the apostate elf she loved so deeply.

 

Leliana exited a shop that held a number of household items that Skyhold needed and had just gave them a list to have ready when they made their way back in the next two days.

 

“Shall we go meet with Vivienne then?” Leliana asked brightly.

 

Ayla grimaced slightly. She didn’t particularly care for the Enchantress. She found her to be a bitch and judgmental when it came to mages, even though she was one. But the woman did know how to relax. She nodded her head and they all headed off to enjoy the day before the games began.

 

 

 

 

 

           

Over the next several hours Deshana and the servant Josie had assigned to attend the Inquisitor spent the next several hours getting her ready for the ball. When they had finished Ayla stood in front of the mirror looking at the beautiful elf before her. It had been a long time that she had felt pretty, not since the day she had receiver both of her Vallaslins. One of them lay hidden, cloaked by a spell. Ayla didn’t want to frighten the nobles of the court. Only the branches under her eyes were revealed to everyone. A knock on her room halted her from looking at her image in the mirror and reminiscing the bittersweet moment of receiving the marks. She gave herself a last glance, satisfied that everything was perfect before she walked over to answer the door. Leliana, Josephine, and Cullen were all standing there chattering to each other. They all stopped and stared at the vision she created before breaking out into smiles.

 

A smile broke out on her face at their attire. Cullen wore a red and gold uniform with a navy blue silk sash. Josephine and Leliana wore the same colors as Cullen but they were in the form of ball gowns.

 

Ayla closed her temporary quarters door behind her and proceeded to walk with them until they reached the garden courtyard that led into the ball. Josephine talked at length about their presentation into the ball. Ayla told her to go tell the others while she walked down to meet the man who offered the invitation.

 

Ayla took an instant dislike to Duke Gaspard but kept her polite mask upon her face as they walked into the ball.

 

The inside of the palace was just as beautiful as the city. It had Ayla staring in wonder at the beauty her people had created, only dimmed by the human finery that had taken over.

 

They walked towards another set of doors, which were opened for them as they reached them. They proceeded into the ballroom where everyone was gathered.

 

“And now presenting!” The herald called out. “Grand Duke Gaspard De Chalons.”

 

The Duke descended the first set of stairs and bowed to the court before walking down the second set.

 

“And accompanying him…” Ayla took a deep breath before walking to the edge of the stairs. She rose her head up high and displayed a hint of a smile on her face as she was announced. “Lady Inquisitor Ayla Lavellan!”

 

The minute her name was announced she felt all eyes turn to her. She felt her nerves flutter inside but kept her emotions hidden as she stepped down the stairs gracefully. When she got to the landing she curtsied to the empress and then met Gaspard on the cleared dance floor.

 

 

………………………………………………………………………………………….

 

Solas was standing off to the side near a table filled with wine and frilly cakes. He had a glass of his favorite wine and had just risen it to his lips when he saw her. Ayla was standing at the top of the stairs head held high and a light smile upon her face as the herald announced her. He saw her take a deep breath and then descend gracefully down the stairs in a long flowing dress. It was a light cherry blossom pink with forest green vines and lavender flowers all upon it. The dress hugged tightly to her upper torso showing off her curves. Her breasts were lightly displayed where the dress stopped just where the tempting flesh began. Her shoulders were completely bare except for a long sheer material of an even lighter shade of pink, almost white flowed and pooled on the floor behind and on the sides of her in a light train beautifully, making her look like a princess of Elvhenan.

 

On her face, he noticed that she had covered up one of her Vallaslin, leaving only the mark of Mythal. Her eyes decorated with different shades of purple that formed out to hover just above Mythal’s symbols in much the same fashion as the Vallaslin, creating a cat eye affect. His eyes took in all of her face and noticed the golden Dalish circlet that glittered on the top of her forehead. It was branchlike and showed her proud heritage to the world. The circlet spread out into her hair that was pulled up into a half updo. The top of her head braided down in much of the same faux hawk styles he often saw her in, except with this style her maroon hair was given a softer look with the non-braided portion falling in small waves down her back.

 

Solas’ breath caught and his heart thundered in his ears as he watched her descend the stairs onto the ballroom floor. She came up to the Duke and lightly placed her arm in the inner crook of his elbow and together they walked toward the empress. Ayla was a beautiful sight to behold and he found himself annoyed that he had instructed the herald to announce him as her manservant. Now it would pretty much be unacceptable for him to dance with her.

 

He took his leave of the ballroom, bringing a plate of the frilly cakes he found delicious after trying them, and several cups of wine. Solas took them and wandered until he found a place where he wouldn’t really be noticed. After all he wasn’t here just in support of the Inquisition. He was also here to further his own agenda. He had heard an Eluvian was here and intended to find it.

 

 

            ………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

After they had all been announced Ayla took her place at Gaspard’s side on the other set of stairs across the room where the empress was sitting.

           

“Cousin, my dear sister.” Gaspard bowed his head to the two masked ladies. One of them wore a brown, peach, and copper colored dress. Her hair was cut short in a feminine looking mohawk. The other who stood slightly in front of her wore a navy blue gown, haircut just as short as the other woman. Both wore the same colored masks upon their faces.

           

“Grand Duke,” The woman in blue greeted and curtsied to Gaspard. “We are always honored when your presence graces our court.”

 

“Don’t waste my time with pleasantries, Celene. We have business to conclude.

 

“We will meet for the negotiations after we have seen to our other guests.” The Empress said with a hint of irritation at his impatience. Gaspard bowed to her adding a bit of mockery to it before he turned to Ayla.

 

“I will meet you on the dance floor for the first dance, Inquisitor.” He nodded to her politely and then walked away.

 

“Lady Inquisitor, we welcome you to the Winter Palace. Allow us to present our cousin, the Grand Duchess of Lydas, without whom this gathering wouldn’t be possible.” The Duchess curtsied politely, but Ayla’s eyes narrowed. _Oh really?_ Ayla thought suspiciously.

 

Her suspicions were raised further a moment later as the Duchess spoke. “What an unexpected pleasure. I was not aware the Inquisition would be a part of the festivities.” She said. A smirk appeared on her face as she began to walk away. “We shall certainly speak later, Inquisitor.”

 

Ayla and the empress both watched the woman walk away before the blue-gowned woman turned back to her.

 

“Your arrival at court is like a cool wind on a summer’s day.” She said, smiling.

 

“I am delighted to be here, your majesty.” Ayla lied coolly.

 

“We have heard much of your exploits, Inquisitor. They have made grand tales for many evenings.” Celene said excitedly. “How do you find Halamshiral?”

 

_Beautiful but beyond grotesque with the sight of all the human things, a reminder of what you took from us._

I’ve never seen anything to equal the Winter Palace.” She answered. For once she was grateful for the lessons she had received in knowing how to act with these people. Her training from the Dalish had also come in handy as well. With it she had become a master of hiding behind her mask, able to hide all emotions effectively.

 

“We hope you will find time to take in some of its beauties. Feel free to enjoy the pleasures of the ballroom, Inquisitor.”

 

Ayla curtsied to the woman before going to meet Gaspard on the dance floor. It was his right to claim the first dance with her since she was here as his guest. The dance was a lively one that Ayla found to be fun, though the abhorrent company dampened it greatly. She kept polite smiles in place as he joked about stupid things, mostly about his cousin. Though he did tell her something of interest, something about her purging the Alienages in the cities. _I shall have the Dalish look into it, see if we can free them. Nobody should be trapped like that._ She thought as the man danced with her.

 

When the dance came to an end Ayla walked off the floor in need of some water after the lively dance. As she guzzled down the water Leliana approached her.

 

“Inquisitor, do you have a moment?” She asked.

 

Ayla nodded, picking up several cakes before following her Spymaster of to a private corner.

 

“What did the Duke say?” She asked once she was sure nobody was listening.

 

“He points the finger at Ambassador Briala.” Ayla told her between bites of the fruit and sugary cakes.

           

“She is up to something but I don’t think it has to do with Celene.”

 

“I agree. However, I don’t like any of them and though I know we must save Celene I don’t think she is fit to be Empress anymore than Gaspard is. My suspicion though is towards the Grand Duchess.”

 

“We can worry about who is a better ruler later, first let us save her life. The best place to strike is from her side.” Leliana debated what Ayla had just said about the Grand Duchess but also knew of another person who might strike at her. “Empress Celene is fascinated by mysticism-foreseeing the future, speaking to the dead, that sort of rubbish.”

 

Ayla bit her lip, keeping her thoughts about what she was talking about to herself.

 

“She has an occult advisor. One who has charmed the Empress and key members of her court.” Leliana glared and her voice turned deadly, her face unable to hide her disgust and loathing. “I have had dealings with her in the past. She is ruthless and capable of anything.”

 

“So you think she may be using blood magic to woo the court?”

 

“Possibly, she’s worth investigating. You can’t be sure of anything.” Ayla put the last bite of one of the cakes in her mouth before giving up the other one to her friend. “Anyhow, both leads point to the guest wing. That will be a good place to start.”

 

“Has my armor been hidden in a place that I can get to it quickly?” Ayla asked the redhead.

 

“Yes, they are in a utility closest outside in the garden where Dorian is stationed along with your weapons.”

 

“Thanks.” Ayla nodded and bowed her head in respect before walking back into the ballroom. She mingled for a while, chatting with Josie and her sister, listening to conversations and finding out some interesting things to use to gain favor. As she wandered three ladies in matching ball gowns approached her just as she was heading to go find the garden Leliana spoke of.

 

“Lady Inquisitor! May we have a word?” The middle Triplet asked and curtsied. “It is very important.

 

“The Empress has sent us with a message for you.” Triplet two said.

 

“And how can I be certain this message came from the empress herself?” Ayla asked with suspicion.

 

“We three wear the masks of House Valmont.” Triplet Three explained.

 

“They signify that we are public faces of the empress.” Triplet One said. “And they are also very fashionable.”

 

Ayla’s eyebrow rose slightly at the fashion remark. _If you say so, lady._ She thought to herself sarcastically. “I am _always_ honored to hear from Her Majesty.”

 

“Oh! She is the honored one, Inquisitor!”

 

“Empress Celene is eager to assist the Herald of Andraste in her holy endeavor.”

 

“She will pledge her full support to the Inquisition as soon as the usurper Gaspard is defeated.”

           

“That’s a generous offer.” Ayla said.

 

“The empress believes wholeheartedly that the Inquisition is our best hope for peace in these difficult times. She has already heard of you efforts in the Exalted Plains with you making a truce between the two armies.” Triplet One explained.

 

“She looks forward to cementing a formal alliance.”

 

“As soon as Gaspard is out of the way.”

           

“But we have taken up enough of your time.”

 

The triplets curtsied and Ayla followed with one of her as they wished her a good evening.

 

After that chat Ayla returned to the ballroom to talk to Leliana about what had just occurred. Leliana nodded her head saying she would keep an eye out to see if the offer was worth pursuing. “In the meantime, gather all the information you can on all parties. Only then can we find out the assassin’s plans.”

 

Ayla again left in search of the garden where Dorian was located and took several corridors before she saw Solas. Her heart flipped as she saw him leaning against a statue of Andraste or so she assumed.

 

He was wearing an outfit she had never seen anyone wear before. It was navy blue with golden swirls decorating the entire vest. His shoulders and lapels were gold as well. She loved the outfit, it made him look so handsome as her gaze traveled up. But as soon as she reached his face her gaze was drawn to the hat upon his head.

 

 _What the hell was that?_ She wondered to herself. It was the most abhorrent hat she’d ever seen. She kept her features schooled even though she had an intense urge to giggle at the silly thing and then steal it away to burn it.

 

But as soon as she met his gaze the hat became nonexistent for the moment as she saw the merriment within his ocean blue eyes and how youthful his features looked.

 

“Are you enjoying yourself?” Ayla asked, noticing that he had an empty plate and several empty wine cups resting on the windowsill behind him.

 

“I am. I do adore the blend of power, intrigue, danger, and sex that permeates these events.” He said in an amused seductive and slightly slurred tone that had Ayla’s core heating up at the sound.

 

“You seem more comfortable with a grand Orlesian Ball than I would’ve expected.” Ayla said with a little suspicion.

 

“I have seen countless such displays in my journey’s in the Fade. The powerful have _always_ been the same. Only the costumes change.” Solas replied with a carefree shrug giving Ayla the impression that he had drank more wine than usual.

 

“You’re more vibrant than normal, are you enjoying the wine?” She asked in amusement.

 

“Yes. It is my favorite and the food is amazing.”

 

“Do you have any interest in dancing?” Ayla blushed remembering the dance in the cave a few weeks earlier during their journey to the Exalted Plains.

 

“A great deal…although dancing with an apostate will probably not win you very many favors with the court.” Solas said with a grin. “Perhaps after we have caught the assassin and gotten whomever ends up ruling’s support.”

 

“I shall look forward to it.” Ayla answered with a grin of her own, before her face turned serious. “Who do you think should be on the throne?”

 

“I don’t know to be honest. They all have cringe worthy deeds that make them all unfit but who will be the lesser of two evils. Who has an actual interest in peace and who doesn’t?”

 

“Good point. Thanks, I appreciate your advice.” Ayla curtsied to him making him chuckle. He bowed low and kissed the back of her hand. Ayla giggled a moment before pulling her emotions back behind her mask. “Meet me and the others in the Grand Library in about thirty minutes. Go tell Varric please while I tell Dorian and Bull.”

 

Solas nodded and finished his recent cup before walking off to chat with the dwarf.

 

Ayla turned and strode gracefully to the gardens but stopped to chat with Bull first to inform him of the plans. He nodded and resumed his position whispering that he would leave in ten minutes.

 

She proceeded on and met Dorian in the gardens. He showed her where their gear was and together they changed into their armor. Dorian hung her dress up nicely so it wouldn’t wrinkle.

 

Once outfitted they snuck around in the shadows until they could climb up a trellis without anyone seeing. Ayla looked down at the guests in amazement. How could they be so oblivious to her and the Tevinter climbing up in armor?

 

She shrugged and they explored every room they could and unlocking a door with the Golden Halla statues she had been collecting. It was just like the Red Lyrium shards she had to find in that horrible future. She could tell they were of Elven origin, and old magical custom used to keep doors that hid important items such as magic or something one didn’t want found.

 

They met Bull, Varric and Solas ten minutes later in the library. Once connected with her team they searched and explored every nook and cranny they could get into. After finding several interesting documents regarding all parties they split off once more to return to the party.

 

Once she had her dress back on, Ayla used the library to get to the Vestibule and back to the ballroom.

 

“Well. Well. What have we here?” A deep feminine voice came from behind her. Ayla turned and saw a black haired woman wearing a purple lightly low-cut ball gown coming down the stairs from near Celene’s quarters. She had on black thigh highs and a silver necklace that covered half her neck and upper chest. Her hair was pulled up into an elegant bun leaving only a section of bangs on the right side of her face. Her lips were stained dark red, eyes dusted with a dark faded plum purple bringing out amber eyes. “The leader of the Inquisition, fabled Herald of the Faith. Delivered from the grasp of the Fade by the hand of the Blessed Andraste herself. What could bring such and exalted creature such as yourself here to the Imperial Court, I wonder? Do you even know?”

 

Ayla rolled her eyes at the use of that horrid title before eying the woman suspiciously.

 

“We may never know, courtly intrigues and all that.” She said with her infamous sarcastic humor.

 

“Such intrigues obscure much, but not all.” The woman said a slight smirk appearing from her lips. She bowed her head respectfully and introduced herself. “I am Morrigan. Some call me advisor to Empress Celene on matters of the Arcane.” Morrigan walked with her up the stairs to the library. “You…have been very busy this evening. Hunting in every dark corner of the palace.”

 

Morrigan began walking and Ayla followed suspiciously through the small crowd. The crowd was less out in this hall, and many spoke in hushed tones about various things. “Perhaps you and I hunt the same prey?”

 

 _I think I may like this woman. She seems way different then most shems._ Ayla thought to herself. Deciding to give her the benefit of doubt she answered. “I hope so. I could always use another ally here.”

 

“A sentiment I share, considering recent events.”

 

“Recent events?”

 

Morrigan nodded and tweaked her head for Ayla to follow her once more. They walked as the amber-eyed woman explained. “Recently I found, and killed an unwelcome guest within these very halls. An Agent of Tevinter.” She stopped in a shadowed corner near the entrance into the ballroom. “So I offer you this, Inquisitor. A key I found on the Tevinter’s body. Where it leads, I cannot say. Yet if Celene is in danger, I cannot leave her side long enough to search. It seems you can though. You have an interesting set of skills, Inquisitor. You move like a rogue but are a Mage.”

 

Ayla laughed but ignored the obvious question that the woman dared not ask. “I think I know where this leads. Briala’s people are whispering about disappearances in the servants’ quarters. I will check it out in an hour. My presence is required for another couple dances to gain more approval.”

 

“The sorry excuse for an elven ambassador does have eyes and ear everywhere, does she not?” They walked together again after Ayla pocketed the key that Morrigan had handed her. “Proceed with caution, Inquisitor. Enemies abound, and not all of them aligned with Tevinter. What comes next will be most exciting.” The woman smiled and they curtsied to each other before entering the ballroom, splitting off to their responsibilities.

 

Ayla mulled over the conversation and decided she did indeed like the woman’s personality but didn’t trust her. She would definitely need to be watched. As she was thinking this over, she came upon Cullen who was surrounded by several young women and their conniving mothers trying to trap him into wedlock.

 

Ayla held back her amused smile as she pushed her way into the group. They wouldn’t let her through and fury instantly radiated through her. “GET AWAY FROM MY COMMANDER NOW!!!” She ordered in an angry shout that only the group could hear. They gasped and parted immediately when they saw it was she.

 

He looked at her with relief as she approached. “Inquisitor, did you need something?”

 

“I don’t suppose you’d like to have our dance now? The waltz is about to start.”

           

“No. Thank you.” He said snippily.

 

“Um….I thought we were supposed to dance to get approval?”

 

“Maker’s Breath! I didn’t mean to…I have answered that question so many times this evening I’m rejecting it automatically even though it is on your dance card.”

 

Ayla stifled a laugh behind her hand but the Commander glared at her before a thought occurred to him. He would be getting away from the hunting mamas of Society for a half hour and he would get to hold the Inquisitor close.

 

A charming smile broke out on his face and he offered his arm to lead her to the dance floor where several other couples were gathering to dance.

 

They took position and he bowed to her in sync with the other males, kissing the back of her hand. She followed with a curtsy also in time with the females. They rose up and placed their hands in the appropriate places, her hand in his, his other hand on her back, her other one on his shoulder. They got closer together and Cullen worried if she was going to start having a panic attack since her breathing escalated a bit. She closed her eyes and took a deep calming breath making the panic ease to a dull push.

 

“Are you alright?” Cullen asked, eyes filled with concern. His genuine look of concern quickly put her the rest of the way at ease and she smiled reassuringly at him.

 

“Yes.” She replied as the music started, all of them beginning the dance in graceful sync. She laughed as she lost herself to it making Cullen smile brilliantly with pride at having been the one to give her that freedom. He could finally touch her without her flinching or panicking. He knew she was involved with Solas and though he wished it were him she had fallen for, he was happy to be able to touch her as a friend. So he let himself go into the dance as well enjoying it with her. All too soon it was over and a tap on his shoulder showed Dorian. It was time for his dance with her.

 

Their number was a lively one that had her grinning wickedly at the Tevinter. Ayla had enjoyed learning some of the dances with him during the last week and to be able to dance with him for fun was amazing.

 

“So have you seen Solas’ hat?” Ayla asked with amusement.

 

Dorian grimaced as he twirled her. “Its atrocious and I find I want to burn it.” The man said.

 

He pulled her back into him as she laughed. “I agree. I couldn’t decide if it was trying to be a hat or a armored helm.”

 

“Maybe both.” The man laughed as they grabbed each others arms to twirl around.

 

They continued on laughing and chatting until the dance ended. This time he was the one to go tell the others where to meet her. She walked past Solas not even approaching him this time, in a hurry to change into her armor once more. Dorian met her there a few moments later.

 

Equipped once more they again took the trellis up to the balcony above and went through the secret way back to the library and on to the servants’ quarters. Solas, Varric, and Bull were already there waiting.

 

They hadn’t even ventured fully into the first room before spotting several dead servants. As they progressed into all of them more bodies were found along with small trails of blood. They ventured through picking up everything of interest, finding many documents to gain favor, more Halla statues for the Elvhen locks, and whatever loot to be found.

 

Ayla and her party searched every room before finding an entrance into a similar garden to what they had arrived to, this one however, much bigger than the other. They explored a few minutes before she dropped down into the center where a funny dressed man lay dead, blood pooling around him. Ayla examined him and found the crest that matched Gaspard’s own.

 

“I believe it may be time to have a word with the Duke.” Ayla told them flatly. She had just barely finished speaking when a fearful, tenor-like cry came from their right. Ayla pulled out her daggers, as she turned to the sound.

 

An elf servant came running, trying to escape the Venatori Agent behind her. Ayla immediately began to advance but the agent dropped a bomb creating a dark cloud in which caused him to disappear suddenly, only to reappear on a balcony behind them.

 

More agents were coming at them though and Ayla used a trick similar to what the Agent had and reappeared behind the remaining group of Venatori. Ayla went through them all before her party even had a chance to react. They all stared at her with slightly opened mouths in awe.

 

She shouted in warning, pointing behind them to more of the irritating Venatori coming their way. Ayla resheathed her daggers in record time and had her staff at the ready, casting a protective barrier around all of her companions.

 

It was over soon after that and they all followed Ayla through the gardens into another kitchen, library, and rooms. She was beginning to feel lost when they came upon more agents. Annoyed that they were in her way, Ayla let up a frustrated cry as she let loose with blasts of lightning that shot out of her and into her foes, adding a touch of ice magic to it to create a ice bolt freezing a few instantly.

 

One of them ran seeing his comrades dropping like flies in front of him. He ran around the corner with Ayla chasing him but before she herself went around it she heard the metallic ring of a blade followed by a grunt, a gurgle, and then nothing but a thud.

 

Ayla stopped short not wanting the same fate as her enemy. She held her hand tucked on her shoulder ready to throw her knife into whoever came around the corner.

 

But she hesitated as a feminine voice said. “Fancy meeting you here.”

 

The woman came around the corner dressed in emerald green and white robes with a mask and the thickest bun she had ever seen anyone have in the way of hair. Her ears stuck out revealing her as an elf.

 

Guessing from her attire, Ayla assumed this to be the Elven Ambassador, Briala.

 

“Shouldn’t you be dancing, Inquisitor? What will the nobility say?”

 

Ayla shrugged, “my dance card is remarkably free at moment.”

           

Briala nodded her head, “You’ve cleaned this place out. It will take a month to get all the Tevinter blood of the marble. I came down to save or avenge my missing people but you’ve beaten me to it.” She walked out onto the balcony and turned back to him. “So…The Council of Heralds’ emissary in the courtyard…that’s not your work, is it?”

 

“If I did kill him, what would you do?” Ayla asked, studying the elf ambassador’s reactions with the upmost scrutiny. She didn’t approve of Briala. In her mind she saw the woman as a snake only offering help to the Alienages to further her own gain. Not to mention the fact that the woman had gotten involved with the one person who purged the Alienages of Orlais.

 

She chuckled, “Well I wouldn’t believe you, for one. You may have arrived with the Grand Duke but you don’t seem to be doing his dirty work. I knew he was smuggling in Chevaliers, but killing a council emissary? Bringing Tevinter assassins into the palace? Those are desperate acts, Gaspard must be planning to strike tonight.” She folded her arms across her chest, shaking her head.

 

“Are you sure he’s behind this? He was too…easygoing for a man plotting treason.”

 

“Don’t let his charm blind you. He’s Orlesian. That smile is his mask.” She told her. “I misjudged you Inquisitor. You might just be an ally worth having. What could you do with an army of elven spies at your disposal? You should think about it.”

 

Though Ayla’s emotionless mask remained in place, uneasiness spread through her like wildfire at the woman’s proposal. It increased further when she looked to Solas, who nodded at her in eager acceptance at her offer. Ayla looked back at the woman as she processed the offer. Whatever Solas’ hidden agenda was she knew that if she recruited this woman, Briala would betray her at some point.

 

Ayla replied to her wisely without neither rejecting nor accepting it. “You know how to make a good sales pitch, Ambassador. I’ll give you that.”

 

From the corner of her eye, she watched Solas frown at her in disapproval. She ignored him but filed away his reaction.

 

“I do, don’t I.” Briala smiled.

 

 _Ugh! Just get me away from her already,_ Ayla thought with disgust.

 

“I know which way the wind is blowing. I’d bet coin that you’ll be a part of the peace talks before the night is over. And if you happen to lean a little bit our way. It…could prove advantageous to us both. Just a thought.” Briala jumped down off the balcony leaving Ayla to her thoughts.

 

 _Advantageous for us both…pfft! I think not._ Ayla waited a moment before following behind her. She landed gracefully on her feet not even feeling any pain like Dorian whined as he came down after her. Ayla rolled her eyes at him but smiled in amusement.

 

Once they were all down they walked through the gardens once more before returning to the servants’ quarters. They split up to go put on their formal wear again before returning to the ball.

 

 

As soon as Ayla walked back into the ballroom, the Grand Duchess approached her.

 

“Inquisitor Lavellan? We met briefly. I am Grand Duchess Florianne De Chalons, welcome to my party.” The woman curtsied to her in greeting, which Ayla returned in kind.

 

“Why am I not at all surprised that you want to see me now?” Ayla asked rhetorically, her gut sending her sharp dread. Her head was ringing with alarm bells but she kept her expression neutral.

 

“This is Orlais, Inquisitor. Nothing happens by accident.”

 

Her suspicion enhanced at her remark. This woman was definitely up to something.

 

“I believe tonight you and I are both concerned by the actions of…a certain person.” The woman began walking away. She turned back and looked at the Inquisitor. “Come, dance with me. Spies will not hear us on the dance floor.”

 

 _What! Dance with you? Well this will be interesting for the court. Two women dressed in ball gowns dancing. I wonder if she expects me to lead._ “Very well. Shall we dance, Your Grace?” Ayla asked.

 

“I’d be delighted.” _Well that was definitely a clue for me to lead._ Ayla offered Florianne her arm and together they walked onto the dance floor where another type of waltz was just beginning. They started with Ayla’s arm raised with her palm facing the ceiling and Florianne’s hand on top of hers with her palm down.

 

“Have the Dalish gained a sudden passion for politics? What do you know of the civil war?” The irritating woman asked.

 

“I assure you, the effects of this war reach far beyond the borders of the Orlesian Empire.”

 

They stepped forward a few times in perfect sync with the other dancers. Shocked gasps were starting from the balconies above, the nobles already gossiping about it as more and more of them came to watch.

 

“Perhaps it does. I should not be surprised to find the Empire is the center of everyone’s world.” Revulsion filled Ayla inside. This woman, like her fellow nobles. were sickening with how narcissistic they were. It is this belief among others that corrupted the world, why her people kept their secrets well hidden. “It took great effort to arrange tonight’s negotiations. Yet one part would use this occasion for blackest treason. The security of the Empire is at stake. Neither one of us wishes to see it fall.” As one they turned into each other Ayla bowing and the Duchess curtsying.

 

“Do we both want that, Lady Florianne?” She asked, keeping up the charade. This woman wasn’t fooling her for a second. As she came up from her bowing she put one arm behind her back and held out her left hand, palm facing the Duchess. Florianne met her with her own hand, in which they swayed one-way into the palmed hands and then away in opposites.

 

“I hope we are of one mind on this.” She lied.

 

“In times like these it is hard to tell friend from foe, is it not, Your Grace?”

 

After the last sway into the palm, Ayla twirled her so that the Duchess’s back was now to her arms outstretched. They stepped forward twice before Florianne pivoted, facing the Inquisitor once again. This time they came together with Florianne’s hand in his relaxed but held up in much the same way as the dance with Cullen. They had an appropriate space in between their chests, them being strangers. They danced in circles in the middle of the floor.

 

“I know you arrived here as a guest with my brother Gaspard, and have been everywhere in the palace. You are a curiosity to many, Inquisitor…and a matter of concern to some.”

 

“Am I the curiosity or concern to you, Your Grace?” She asked outright. Ayla was beyond doubt that this was the assassin.

 

“A little of both actually.” Well at least she had the fortitude to admit it, Ayla mused to herself. “This evening is of great importance, Inquisitor. I wonder what role you will play in it. Do you even yet know who is friend and who is foe? Who in the court can be trusted?”

 

“I trust nobody but myself, Your Grace.” Ayla said.

 

           

Solas saw everyone go into the ballroom excitedly, giggling and tongues wagging. His curiosity got the better of him and he found himself watching the Inquisitor leading the Duchess in a waltz. Ayla led the woman perfectly, her mask completely in place as they spoke to each other. Only an acting smile graced her face as they danced. Watching the dance was beyond amusing especially since he could clearly see her deeply in the Game. Talking cryptically to each other but giving slight tests to the other.

 

“In the Winter Palace, everyone is alone.” Florianne told Ayla, as Ayla twirled her. “It cannot have escaped your notice that certain parties are engaged in dangerous machinations tonight.”

           

“I thought “dangerous machinations” were the national sport in Orlais.” Ayla said. She took a few more circles before she decided she was gonna win this dance of wills. On the last circle Ayla tripped the Duchess slightly before catching her in a low bow. The crowd gasped in shocked delight and then applause broke out. They completed the dance, the last two people on the floor.

 

“The attack will come soon. You must stop Gaspard before he strikes.” She begged with false urgency. “In the royal wing garden, you will find the captain of Gaspard’s mercenaries. He knows all of Gaspard’s secret. I’m sure you can persuade him to be forthcoming.” They ended the dance with a bow and curtsy.

 

Ayla began walking away. “We’ll see what the night has in store, wont we?” She said to the Duchess, a tint of threat behind it.

 

Ayla climbed up the steps that led to the upper level. She stopped at a food station to down some water, thirsty from the exertions of the dance floor.

 

Josephine came up to her laughing, “you’ll be the talk of the court for months. We should take you dancing more often. I never thought you’d excel so well with the lessons.”

 

“I’d happily do more dancing, maybe show the court a Dalish dance or two…just not with Corypheus.” Ayla smiled lightly.

 

“I promise not to invite him to your next ball.” Josie laughed. Ayla turned and started walking.

 

Leliana’s shocked voice spoke from behind her. “Were you dancing with Grand Duchess Florianne?”

 

Ayla turned to see her Spymaster and Cullen walking up.

 

“More importantly, what happened in the servants quarters? I heard there was fighting.” Cullen stated, concern written on his face.

 

“I hope you have good news. It appears the peace talks are crumbling.” Josie informed them.

 

Ayla snorted and shook her head. “The peace talks were only an excuse for every party to smuggle in their assassins or to work their own agenda. I am pretty sure that our generous host is the one behind it all as well. That dance was nothing more than us playing the Game.”

 

“The Duchess and her brother are thick as thieves. But she would give him up in an instant to save herself.”

 

“Then…the attack on the Empress _will_ happen tonight.” Cullen said, slightly shocked.

 

“Warning Celene is pointless. She needs these peace to succeed, and to flee would admit defeat.”

 

“The perhaps we should let her die.”

 

“Do you realize what you’re suggesting, Leliana?” Josie replied in shock.

 

“Sometimes the best path is not the easiest one.”

 

“No.” Ayla said, her tone adamant. “Having someone killed by any means should be a last resort. Besides, they have all offered me their support if I help them all first. Briala had a proposal of elven spies for me but I have an uneasy feeling about her. Gaspard and Celene both offer the nobility, armies, and spies. I don’t think any of them is fit to be this lands ruler but at least Celene is hoping for peace more so than her Cousin is. It doesn’t matter who we choose but Celene can’t die because of it. The Duchess tried to convince me that Gaspard is the traitor. She said that his mercenary captain is in the Royal Wing. That he knows about the assassination”

 

“That could be a trap.” Cullen shook his head.

 

“I know very well that it is a trap but the information could help us. Get me access and I will check it out. In the meantime get our soldiers into position.” Ayla commanded before turning and leaving them to stare after her. Ayla left the ballroom heading directly to Celene’s quarters not bothering to even change this time.

 

“Inquisitor,” Solas’ voice called out softly halting her before entering. She turned her head to see her team coming up to meet her. “I thought you might need your staff since you didn’t go back to change into your armor again.”

 

Ayla smirked at him as she unsheathed her daggers for him to see before taking the staff from him. “I am well supplied with weapons, Vhenan.”

 

Solas frowned, wishing she were wearing her armor. He made a mental note to keep her extra protected with his wards as they entered the Royal Wing.

 

They split up and ran through all of the rooms. Ayla had gone through only one door, instantly encountering a Venatori agent trying to kill a servant. She fade-stepped into the agent not even hesitating, kicking him out the window. Ayla then turned and knelt down to the frightened elf woman.

 

“Thank you,” the woman said in a shaken but grateful voice.

 

“I hope you’re not disappointed I stole your dance partner.” Ayla replied jokingly, easing the elf’s fears a little.

 

“N-no, not at all.” She laughed breathlessly as she rose from the floor. “No one is supposed to be here…Briala said…I shouldn’t have trusted her.”

 

“Briala told you to come to this wing of the Palace?”

 

“Not personally. The “Ambassador” can’t be seen talking to the servants.” She replied in exasperation and irritation, furthering Ayla’s opinion of Briala. “We get coded messages at a certain location. But the orders came from her. She’s been watching the Grand Duke all night. No surprise she wanted someone to search his sister’s room.”

 

“Is there anyone else who knows the code and the drop location who could’ve written those orders?” Ayla asked.

 

“I…don’t know. Any of us could do it, but…no, no one else would send me here. It had to be Briala.” The elf muttered more to herself than to Ayla but her eyes turned back to hers. Ayla studied her as she thought about the offer Briala had offered already. She may have spies but she didn’t care a lick about them or what Celene had done to them in the Alienages. An idea began to form inside her as the woman talked.

 

“So this room belongs to Grand Duchess Florianne?” Ayla was beyond sure now that the woman was behind it now. The agent and the elf’s information solidified her suspicion in the duchess.

 

“It used to. This had been her private room in Halamshiral since she was a child. But this part of the palace was damaged, and the Royal Family moved to the guest wing.”

 

“What were you trying to find in Florianne’s old room?”

 

“The message didn’t say. I should’ve known it was a setup.”

 

“It takes great courage to come to the Royal Wing unarmed.” Ayla complimented her, testing.

 

She laughed. “It is not “courage” to blindly follow Briala’s orders into a trap. I knew her. Before. When she was Celene’s pet. Now she wants to play revolution because she didn’t get her way. I remember. She was sleeping with the Empress who purged our Alienage.”

 

“So you are not loyal to her?”

 

“I only do what I have to, to survive.” The elf’s eyes grew angry.

           

“I can offer you freedom with the Dalish. To never be used as she has used you and the rest of her spies.” Ayla told her. “We were never meant to be slaves to anyone. You are welcome to come with me back to Skyhold, I need spies who aren’t part of the Inquisition but a part of my people if you choose to accept.”

 

Surprise flickered in the woman’s eyes before changing to determination. “Absolutely. If it gets me away from Briala then I am in.”

 

“I may need you to testify what you have spoken of regarding her to the Inquisition, would you be willing?”

 

“Of course. But only if the Inquisition can keep me safe before she finds out I betrayed her. I will tell you everything.”

 

“Go to the ballroom and find Commander Cullen. He’ll keep you safe. Shouldn’t be too hard to find. Just look for the crowd of women huddled together in a giggling heap and you’ll find him.” Ayla grinned in amusement. “Once the ball is over and we have a moment I will seek you out on further instructions on joining the Dalish.”

 

The elf bowed her head with her fist coming to her heart just as Solas walked in. The woman left quickly leaving Ayla alone with the apostate.

 

“What happened in here?” He asked as he saw evidence of a scuffle.

 

“I found an Agent attacking the poor elf woman. I fade-stepped to him, catching him by surprise before kicking him out the window.” Ayla said proudly before her eyes settled on another of the halla statues. She went over and retrieved it before turning around and walked past him back out into the hall.

 

After they all searched the rooms they finally came to Celene’s bedchamber door locked by the same Elvhen magic as the other doors that required the halla statues that she had recently collected. The door unlocked and opened, revealing the dazzling bedchamber within.

 

She searched around the two desks finding more incriminating documents she could use before proceeding up the steps to the bed, intending to go through the wardrobe on the right, but instead found an almost naked man tied to the bed.

 

“What happened?” She asked with a perplexed expression.

 

“It’s not what it looks like.” He shook his head in horror at the compromising position she had found him in. “Honestly, I would have preferred it, if it were what it looks like. The Empress led me to believe that I would be rewarded for betraying the Grand Duke. But this was not what I’d hoped for.”

 

“You’re telling me that Empress Celene left you naked and trussed like a roast duck?” She fought the smile of amusement that was trying to break out at the hilarity of this finding.

 

“Please! I beg you. Don’t tell Gaspard.” He pleaded; sweat beading on his forehead as he tried to escape his bindings. “The Empress beguiled me into giving her information about plans of troop movements into the palace tonight. She knows everything. The Duke’s surprise attack has been countered before it has even begun. She turned it into a trap. The moment he strikes he will be arrested for treason.”

 

“I’ll protect you from Gaspard, if you’re willing to testify about Celene’s trap.” Ayla offered between snickers. Dorian, Solas, Varric, and Bull all couldn’t help themselves and made a few comments that broke Ayla from her mask.

 

“I’ll do anything! Anything!” The man shouted in desperation that just made Ayla laugh harder as she bent down to free the man. He scrambled of the bed, snatching up his clothes and ran from the room.

 

“Well that was beyond entertaining.” Dorian grinned wickedly. The others answered with their own Cheshire grins as they left the room through another hallway that was damaged badly. As they explored further in slowly, Ayla felt the magic of the Anchor pulse through her. There was a rift near by. Right behind the door on her left. She could hear its spiritual like whispers and the ear pinching ring it always made. Ayla looked over at Solas.

 

“Did you happen to bring my armor with you?” She asked, feeling wholly unprepared for whatever they were about to face. Not to mention she could sense the amount of bodies on the other side of the door. It was indeed a trap and one she meant to get herself caught in.

 

The elf shook his head. “I’m sorry Inquisitor I don’t have my pack or I would have.”

 

Ayla nodded, before inhaling a deep breath and closed her eyes concentrating. When her mind was calm she began a chant. “I call upon the elements Fire, Air, Water, Earth, and Spirit. Aid me now, as is my right, become my armor on this night. Help me block those who seek to harm me. As I will it, so mote it be.”

 

Magic came from all around, the room suddenly full of it as it danced around the Inquisitor before encasing her in a bubbled shield more powerful than the one Solas always put on her. Solas’ eyes were wide with surprise when she opened them. Ayla pushed the shield outwards and encased them all.

 

“There is a rift right out that door along with several living bodies waiting for us. Florianne set a trap, one I let her set.” Ayla raised her head high in command, before turning and walking out the door. They followed closely their weapons drawn, though Ayla’s left hers on her back.

 

About five men stood directly in front of the rift with arrows aimed at the party.

 

“Inquisitor! What a pleasure! I wasn’t certain you’d attend.” The Duchess’s voice came from a balcony above her men. “You’re such a challenge to read and had no idea if you’d taken my bait.”

 

“I knew you were behind this. My suspicions were raised when I learned you were the host and then again when you gave me the information regarding Gaspard’s mercenary captain, but it wasn’t until I encountered an elf servant in your old chambers that I knew.” Ayla answered, her face frozen in her emotionless mask.

 

“Such a pity. You could almost be Orlesian. If you were just a little quicker.” The Duchess snickered cruelly. “It was kind of you to walk into my trap so willingly. I was so tired of your meddling.”

 

“I allowed you to draw me out, Grand Duchess. Make no mistake about that.” Ayla said. “Now tell me why.”

 

“Corypheus insisted that the Empress die tonight, and I would so hate to disappoint him.”

 

“You’re Orlesian royalty! Why would you help Corypheus attack your empire?” Ayla asked angrily.

 

“You think so small, Inquisitor.” She laughed and then continued. “Why settle for an empire when Corypheus will remake the world? I admit that I relish the look on Gaspard’s face when he realizes that I outplayed him. He always was a sore loser.”

 

“Why kill the Empress? What does Corypheus want to achieve?”

 

“Celene’s death is a stepping stone on the path to a better world. Corypheus will soon enter the Black City and claim the Godhood waiting for him.”

 

Ayla felt her blood go cold, as memories from her past lives came rushing up. He wasn’t looking for the Black City but something else. Something that was now directly tied to it. Something the Dalish had guarded fiercely before the Veil was created. Ayla kept her features emotionless though her heart pounded with anxiety.

 

“We will cast down your useless Maker and usher in a united world, guided by the hand of an attentive God.” The Duchess finished.

 

“And what did he offer you in exchange for killing your cousin?”

 

“The world of course!” She laughed with amusement. She looked down at Ayla as if she was stupid. “I’ll deliver the whole south of Thedas and Corypheus will save me. When he has ascended into Godhood, I will rule all of Thedas in his name.”

 

“You’re not being kind Florianne. He’s got to get used to disappointment.” Ayla smiled in challenge as she slowly released her staff from her back.

 

“But not today I think.” Florianne countered before continuing on. “In their darkest dreams, no one would believe that I would assassinate Celene myself. All I need is to keep you out of the ballroom long enough for us to strike. A pity you’ll miss the rest of the ball, Inquisitor. They’ll be talking of it for years. Kill her and bring me her marked hand. It will make a fine gift for the Master.”

 

The arrows were released from the bows of the Venatori. Ayla fade-stepped through before they reached her, maneuvering herself to be in front of the rift. She thrusted her hand up into it to open it up since it was sealed like the second one she had ever closed up where the Breach had been created. Demons rushed down and began attacking but Ayla was already taking out all the men who had shot at her, using her rogue abilities to sneak around them, until all that was left were the demons. Her staff pounded into the ground as lightning blasted in arcs towards three of the demons, stunning them enough for Bull to obliterate them with his ax. She looked around to see Solas and Dorian having trouble with two Rage Demons and sent several strong ice attacks killing them off a couple minutes later. Varric and Bull killed the last of them leaving the once full courtyard completely silent except the strange ringing the rift made.

 

Ayla closed it a minute later, and released the man Florianne had captured to use as bait.

 

“Andraste’s tits! What in the bloody hell was that?” The man asked as she untied him. “Were those demons? There aren’t any more of them coming right?”

 

Ayla informed him of what was happening, gaining herself another witness not only to go against Gaspard but now for Florianne since he had witnessed the entire scene. On top of that the Inquisition gained another recruit, a spy to add to Leliana’s arsenal. Two new recruits in one night. Not bad if she didn’t say so herself. She didn’t even get any blood on her gown. How that didn’t happen was a miracle, she mused with an amused smile.

 

“Lets get back to the ballroom. We need to reach it before the Duchess strikes.” Solas’ calm voice interrupted her musings to herself. She grinned at him and her party before nodding her head in agreement.

 

They all ran towards a closed door in front of them hoping it would lead directly towards the ballroom. They came upon several rooms with more agents of Venatori, but feeling an urgent need to get to that ballroom, Ayla simply froze them where they stood and walked by, leaving them like that for several hours.

 

Ten minutes later they split off again with her party needing to change back to their fancy attire. Ayla however was still dressed in her gown and walked back into the ballroom confidently with a smug smile.

 

She nodded to Gaspard and the Grand Duchess, smile growing wilder at the look upon both of their faces, though mostly at Florianne’s since her agents failed.

 

“Thank the Maker you’re back.” Cullen came up a look of concern and anxiety upon his face. “I heard the confessions of the two people you sent my way. The Empress will begin her speech soon. What should we do?”

 

“Wait here, Cullen. I am going to have a word with the Grand Duchess.” She smiled with mischief.

 

“What? There’s no time! The Empress will begin her speech any moment!” His anxiety flushed harder as he processed what she said.

 

“Trust me. This will be something the people of Orlais will remember for quite some time. I got it all handled.” Ayla said before handing him her staff, only keeping her knives at hand before walking up to where they all waited for the speech to begin and spoke loudly for everyone to hear. “We owe the court one more show, Your Grace.”

 

The crowd all came forward, gathering on the railings above the dance floor.

 

From the corner of her eyes she saw Solas standing with Dorian, a look of curiosity of what she was doing on his face.

 

“Inquisitor.” The woman acknowledged, a slight nervous shutter in her voice.

 

“The eyes of every noble in the empire are upon us, Your Grace. Remember to smile.” Ayla smirked, eyes gleaming with wicked intent. She may not like most of the backstabbing that came with society but she couldn’t deny that she didn’t enjoy shocking the crowd in what she was about to do.

 

Ayla walked up the steps with hands holding up her dress as she did so. Once she reached the level where the Duchess stood she arranged her skirts before leaving her arms at her sides, and her head held in challenge.

 

Solas’ breath caught at how regal, graceful, and utterly threatening she was at this moment. This was a new side of her he hadn’t really seen before and he couldn’t deny that it had him aroused and shaken all in one. If this was how she was just a month and a half from being taught all about the Game, he couldn’t imagine how she would be when it came time for him to become her enemy.

 

His eyes were focused on the scene, breath held in anticipation of what she was going to do.

 

“This is your party. You wouldn’t want them to think you had lost control.” She said icily as she came to stand in front of the woman who was backing away slightly.

 

“Who would not be delighted to speak with you, Inquisitor?” She tried to keep her emotions intact behind her mask but fear was clear in her eyes and posture.

 

“Funny,” Ayla tilted her head a snake-like smile now gracing her face. “I seem to recall you saying, “all I need is to keep you out of the ballroom long enough to strike.” When your archers failed to kill me in the garden…”

 

Gasps of shock and horror filled the room as Ayla clasped her hands behind her back as she walked behind the Duchess. “I feared you wouldn’t save me this last dance.”

 

Voices were chattering away at her sudden accusation. Celene looked at the display with rapt interest.

 

“It’s so easy to lose your good graces. You even intended to frame you own brother for the murder of the Council Emissary.”

 

More gasps of shock and loud chattering filled the room. Gaspard’s head snapped to his sister, shaking his head in disbelief.

 

“It was an ambitious plan. Celene, Gaspard, the entire Council of Heralds…all your enemies under one roof.”

 

“This is very entertaining, but you do not imagine anyone would believe your wild stories?” The Duchess’s voice tried to interject nervously.

 

“That will be a matter for a judge to decide, cousin.” Celene’s voice spoke from above and behind Florianne. Her tone was cold and angry.

 

“Gaspard? You cannot believe this! You know I would never…” She tried to play innocent for her brother, but he pulled away hurt and betrayed that his own sister had tried to frame him. He and Briala walked away as several guards came down the steps to arrest her. “Gaspard?”

 

Florianne backed away looking for an escape, still hoping her brother would come to her aid.

 

“You lost this fight ages ago, Your Grace. You’re just the last one to find out.” Ayla told her coldly as she fell and sobbed. The guard yanked her up and took her away. “Your Imperial Majesty, I think we should speak in private, elsewhere.”

 

Celene nodded to her and walked to Gaspard and Briala, leading them out onto a balcony. Ayla walked behind them and listened to them bicker at each other.

 

“Your sister attempted regicide in front of the entire court, Gaspard.” Briala spat out.

 

“You’re the Spymaster. If anyone knew this atrocity was coming, it was you.” Gaspard shot back.

 

“You don’t deny your involvement.”

 

“I do deny it! I knew nothing of Florianne’s plans! But you…you knew it all and did nothing!”

 

Briala huffed with amusement. “I don’t know which is better; that you think I’m all-seeing, or that you’re trying so hard to play innocent and failing.”

 

“Enough! We will not bicker while Tevinter plots against our nation! For the safety of the Empire, I will have answers.” Celene shouted.

 

“Everyone of you is implicated. You all conspired to allow this to happen.” Ayla said angrily. All for greed and power, as it always is.

 

“That’s a bold claim, Inquisitor. Are you prepared to defend it?” Celene asked her tone deadly with challenge.

 

“Alright. You asked for it.” Ayla replied before letting loose with all that she had learned tonight. “Gaspard brought hired Mercenaries into the palace for a coup. I have ward from his captain.”

 

“Oh Gaspard. So predictable. Brutality is your only talent.” Briala said.

 

“You don’t hold the moral high ground either, Briala. You did murder Ambassadors and forge documents, which are all safe with my spymaster.” Ayla turned on her.

 

“So what if I did? Take me down and elves will riot in every city in the Empire.”

 

“I wouldn’t be too sure of that.” Ayla replied with a smug smile. “You see I came upon one of your agents in Florianne’s old rooms. She was not very happy with the way you treat her and the rest of the elves you claim to be helping from the Alienages that your ex-lover purged. Even now she is already turning them over to me, releasing them from the enslavement you all have kept them under. They join my forces as we speak.”

 

Briala and Celene looked at her in surprise. Why would a Dalish even want to help city elves? That was a question she read in both of their eyes.

 

“The Dalish care very much for what happens to our species. You just thought we were looking for a home but we aren’t. We are so much more involved with the world than you even realize.” Ayla continued cryptically. “Oh and speaking of your ex-lover…Celene knew of Gaspard’s coup and let it go far enough to hang him for treason.”

 

“You’ve made your point, what do you want?” Celene sighed with defeat.

 

“If you don’t want your secrets to be revealed, you will do as I say and work together to assure peace in the South of Thedas.”

 

“Are you mad! This could only end in disaster!” Briala objected.

 

“No! It’s not. If you all truly want peace then you will find a way to get over your incessant need for fucking power and share it! None of you are fit to rule and if I had my way I would give this city back to the elves since it was my ancestors who built this place to begin with. It was meant for my species to live in peace but your family took it from us.”

 

“As you wish, Inquisitor.” Celene and Gaspard replied before they all concluded the meeting, and began heading back into the ball.

 

“I cannot believe you want to make a speech. This is foolish.” Briala complained once again. Ayla was going to have to keep an eye on the elf, knowing she would try to betray this alliance in the future.

 

Celene turned around and snapped. “We have no choice. The nobility requires an answer for what happened.”

 

Gaspard huffed. “Unless you want to pretend that the war was all a dream? That would go over well. No more dithering. We make the cut swift and clean. Kindest to all of us.”

 

Ayla listened to them bicker but for once it seemed that Gaspard and Celene were siding with one another not liking the elf “Ambassador’s” slight temper tantrum at not getting her way. Ayla shook her head as they all passed by her Briala still shaking her head in objection but still doing her duty. She leaned against a column as Celene, Gaspard, and Ayla all stepped forward up to the balcony. A hushed silence suddenly filled the room as everyone waited in anticipation of the peace talks.

 

“Lords and Ladies of the court, we are please to announce that an accord has been reached.” Celene began. Solas noticed Ayla’s bemused reaction as she stood proudly beside them. “Our cousin Gaspard will now hold of honor in our cabinet.”

 

The voices started immediately once more worried and anxious over what this meant. Gaspard stepped forward and spoke, making the voices silence again.

 

“Friends, we assembled are the leaders of the Empire. We must set the example for all of Thedas. We cannot be at war with each other when the Fade itself challenges our borders.” He said wisely, which gained some respect from Ayla.

 

“We must stand united, or surely we will all fall alone.” Celene said.

 

Ayla stepped forward herself and stood as the warrior queen Solas thought of her as.

 

“All the lands must be at peace. Greed and lust for power must cease if we are to succeed in defeating a would-be God.” Ayla said.

 

“We will heal our wounded country. A long road of reconstruction lies before us.” Celene said to the subjects. “But tonight, we celebrate the arrival of peace. Let the festivities commence!”

 

 

Joy rang once more through the ball, people laughing, gossiping, enjoying the food. Ayla used this moment to get a single moment to herself to collect her thoughts. She snuck out onto the balcony once more and looked out at the scenery around her.

 

“The Orlesians make drunken toasts to your victory, and yet you are not present to hear them?” Morrigan’s voice came from behind her. “Do you tire so quickly of their congratulations, Inquisitor? ‘Tis most fickle, after all your efforts on their behalf.”

 

“I just needed a moment to myself to settle my thoughts. So much rests on my shoulders.” Ayla sighed, frowning at why she was even confiding in this woman. Her lips quirked up as she added a joke. “Besides their punch ran dry, so scandalous.”

 

Morrigan laughed. “Indeed? I can see why you would need such a moment. Let us see if you take this next piece of news as poorly.”

 

“You have me waiting on bated breath, my lady.” Ayla replied with a sarcastic smile.

 

“By Imperial decree, I have been named liaison to the Inquisition.” She answered with an answering smile. “Celene wishes to offer you any and all aid—including mine. Congratulations.”

 

“Welcome aboard, Morrigan. I look forward to getting to know you more.” Ayla said.

 

“A most gracious and unexpected response. I shall see you whenever you make your journey back to Skyhold.”

 

Morrigan left her there and she leaned over the balcony breathing in deeply.

 

Solas found her there moments later barely acknowledging Morrigan as he stepped out onto the balcony.

 

“I’m not surprised to find you out here. Thoughts?”

 

“We achieved all our goals, I decided to enjoy a moment of peace while it lasts.”

 

“You should.” Solas chuckled, clearly under the influence of wine. Hid expression got serious for a moment as he continued. “They’re fleeting enough. Hang on to them while you can. “Come, let us return to the ballroom. I don’t think they’ll mind if you dance with me now. Not after your shocking revelations regarding the Duchess.”

 

Ayla looked at him for a moment, marveling at his sudden happy and carefree demeanor. She grinned back at him as she placed her hand in his. Solas pulled her back into the ballroom and brought Ayla to the middle of the vacant dance floor, telling her to wait there before going off to the orchestra that was resting off to the right of the ballroom floor. He spoke to them before returning to her and assumed the traditional position for a waltz except when the music started it had a more sensual seductive heat to it then a waltz signaling to her of a dance that had been passed down since the days of Arlathan. It was a passionate dance that had Ayla feeling giddy inside especially with the words Solas spoke into her ear.

 

“This is a dance I learned in the Fade. It was much like the waltz but more intimate and could be seen as a dance of love and war.” He explained, as he started to lead them. She fell into his rhythm easily and then grinned at him as she circled her foot in time with the music. His breath hitched and his eyes widened in slight surprise. “Wait. You know this dance?” He asked.

 

Ayla nodded. “Every Dalish elf knows how to Tango, Solas.”

 

Ayla saw his eyes darken with arousal at her knowledge and then he grinned as he pulled her into a challenge, wanting to test her. Ayla heard the crowd gathering around them, gossiping and watching them as they introduced a new dance to them. He pulled her back with his left leg stepping back, his right now in between her legs as her right leg followed his left. He moved himself out gracefully putting his leg to the right side of her leg that had followed him. She countered his move by now pulling that leg back, putting his left leg right back between hers before once again making a circle with her foot.

 

They repeated the move once before he twirled her aggressively and pulled her in gently, making her chest brush his. Both of their breathing hitched with arousal when their torso’s touched. Solas led her back twice before stepping left with her and then forward several steps and then sliding right, with Ayla doing a fancy toe movement just before his left leg, then to the side, behind and then back down in front of her once more. He led her back, side, and forward again leading her into a synced circling with her right foot and his left. His foot circling behind him and hers circles in front of her where his foot had just been. She slid easily down in a form of splits and then back up in a twirl.

 

He pulled her back against him and she grinned wickedly at him as she wrapped her left leg around his right and sensually flicked her right leg up straight in the air toes pointing to the ceiling. Solas growled, his eyes darkening further at the move. Her eyes never left his, enjoying his reaction.

 

The crowd around then broke their trance as applause rang out all over. He grinned when she detangled her limb from his. “I believe you have them all interested in this new dance.” He said hotly in her ear as she settled back onto the ground. He led her a few more times before she spun away from him towards the band.

 

She spoke with them making the music change to a faster raunchier melody. “They haven’t seen anything yet.” She said as she untied a portion of her skirt revealing most of her legs to the room, only the back of them covered by her dress. She walked towards him her arms shooting up above her head as she swished her hips, then she caressed her body and pointed at him in challenge. Solas looked around at the crowd seeing them all waiting on baited breath.

 

Solas came forward and they circled each other, her hand touching the middle of his chest in a slight push, moving him away from her. They studied each other doing little moves to entice the other before coming forward into the middle once more. Ayla grabbed onto her skirts and swished them as they began a more complicated form of the dance, starting with her sliding a leg forward while one stayed back in the beginnings of a split, their arms tangled with one another’s. He twirled her aggressively before grabbing hold of her and slid her down with him, bringing them both up slowly as if they were battling each other. He pulled her in closer and once again she put one of her legs around his, grasping her tightly as he twirled them both in a dizzying swirl, dragging her other leg until he pulled her into a pose with her leg still wrapped around his, her other leg split to the side. Ayla arched herself back, her chin pointing to the air, her chest pointing up to him as if in offering. The crowd gasped at the intimate move, and Ayla grinned as he tugged her back up, their faces almost touching in a lover’s kiss.

 

They stayed like that for a moment before he pushed her off him to the right, which she countered with some twisty hips and fancy footwork. Solas joined her movements with a more masculine version eventually making their feet war with each other, ending with him tripping her into a twirl. Her back now was to him with a space between them, his right hand just under her breasts clasped with her right one, her other hand laying against the back of his left hand pointing out as they sashayed to the right in a swish of twisting hips. She kicked her leg out after three of them and Solas twirled her around to face him again as their foot war began again faster, with her movements getting more enticing and passionate as she twisted one foot while the other remained bent behind her. She released it back down and Solas twirled her out, catching her as if letting her go. Ayla looked back at him and turned her body; her arm flinging his arm away, making him let go, like they were having a spat. He turned from her and she gracefully stepped up behind him, gripping him in an embrace, rubbing her foot against the back of his leg until her knee was up resting against his left hip.

 

Solas turned abruptly with her backing away from him fast caressing her hips seductively, as he rushed towards her like she was his prey. Ayla stopped and kneeled down in front of him her right hand thrusted, palm out. He grasped her behind the back of her head with his right hand, and she mirrored him with her own as he lifted her from her kneeling. Solas spun her and then captured her in his right arm bending her, with her front pointed towards the ceiling, his hand holding the back of her head. He pushed her up suddenly, grabbing her just under her breasts and pulling the whole back of her flush against him in an aggressively suggestive move that had the crowd gasping once again. Ayla could see several of the ladies fanning themselves at the lucrative move.

 

Ayla bit her lip as and closed her eyes as she sensually moved her hands down her body, while he led her forwards, his hands still resting just under her bosom.

 

Ayla made to move away and he captured his arms as he kneeled, her back to him still, making it seem like he was both pushing her away and clinging to her. He pulled her back in a series of twirls before she met back up with him. Solas grasped her once again in the traditional pose before pulling her into him again, her back leg out behind her and her front leg flung forward as his left leg stepped out behind him. He hugged her to him with one arm as the other just barely caressed her body, not even touching. Ayla felt the tingling sensation from the move, making her aroused body pulse in want. Her breathing hitched as she leaned her head back, with Solas’ own moving forward as if to kiss her throat.

 

When his caress reached her hip, he straightened them out and spun her out to the right, catching her on spin three where she posed a little before he tugged her back in and lifted her up with her arms coming around the back of his. Solas bounced her on his knee up high as she did a little kick out, now only his right arm and shoulder supported her weight for a moment before rolling her down. Ayla landed on her right foot, with her left leg fully spread out behind her and him leaning down into her, ending the dance with his left arm holding hers out to the left, with her left arm still around the back of his neck. Solas and Ayla’s faces were close together, only a space between them. Hers was pointed up to him with her eyes closed and lips out as if offering him a chance to kiss her.

 

Ayla’s chest rose and fell heavily from her exertions as well as the arousal the dance had started. She felt him pull her up gently from the pose and held her close as they both fought to regain their breath. Suddenly, the sounds of applause reached their ears as the world came back in. They pulled away a little and looked around at the many faces that had been watching them.

 

“Well I do believe they rather enjoyed our scandalous dance,” Ayla grinned as she began pulling him off the dance floor to where the drinks and food was located. She downed three glasses of wine before her advisors and Dorian came up to them.

 

“What was that?” Josephine asked as she fanned her flushed face.

 

Ayla smiled as she saw all of their eyes looking at them curiously. “Just a dance native to all elves. It has been passed down since before the fall of Arlathan. It’s a courting dance of sorts.” She said in between gulps of wine. She looked at Solas, who was currently chatting with Dorian as he too quenched his thirst. She enjoyed the company of her friends, eating, laughing, and drinking in a rare carefree moment.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

After spending time with her friends, Ayla said her goodnights and left to her rooms with Solas insisting on walking her. She just smiled and held his hand as they walked through the garden that led to her temporary chambers.

 

When they reached them Ayla invited him inside to the balcony, asking if he wanted to watch the stars with her. He nodded and together they walked out to the balcony.

 

Ayla’s heartbeat sped up as she realized how alone they suddenly were and her body tingled with the arousal that was still coursing through her after their tango. An awkward silence, though peaceful, fell around them. Solas however was the first to break it.

 

“You were amazing out there tonight.” He began, complimenting her on the game she had won. “You seemed to be enjoying some of the Game despite saying how trifling you thought it earlier on in the evening.”

 

“Thank you.” She blushed. “I’ll admit, revealing Florianne to the whole court was fun.”

 

Ayla and Solas grinned at each other for a moment before Solas caressed her cheek. She met his eyes, her sparkling emeralds with his darkening ocean blues. Ayla’s breath accelerated as they unknowingly moved closer to one another, their lips just a small space away from the other.

 

Solas searched her face before slowly brushing his lips to hers, tenderly. Ayla sighed into him and flung her arms around his neck. He broke the kiss and she grinned at him playfully as she snatched his hat off his head.

 

“I have been dying to take this off you all night.” She laughed as she pulled it behind her back. “Couldn’t understand for the life of me what exactly it was trying to be. A hat or helm?”

 

Solas frowned at her in fake irritation. His eyes sparkled with happiness as he tried to get the hat back from her, her giggling instigating him into joining her playful mood. She ran around the room, keeping herself away from him, squealing and running from him when he’d get close. This lasted for several minutes before he eventually tackled her to the ground. A sly grin appeared on his face, eyes twinkling with mischief and proceeded to tickle her. Ayla squealed with laughter, letting go of the hat and trying to dislodge his fingers from her ticklish sides. His arm brushed up against her nipple making her gasp with arousal, changing the game. Sexual tension filled the room and unable to resist Solas pulled up off the floor and against him, lifting her leg up in one of the tango poses from earlier, caressing her upper thigh as he crushed his lips against hers again. The hat now completely forgotten on the floor as the kiss consumed her.

 

The kiss was hot and needy causing both to moan into each other. Their tongues danced and Solas grinded into her a little with his arousal. Then suddenly it was gone, making Ayla whimper in frustration.

 

Solas pulled away from the kiss shaking his head. He couldn’t do this, no matter how much he wanted her. He began to walk towards the door to her rooms.

 

Why? Why did he always stop when all she wanted was to be with him? No! He was not getting away this time! Ayla growled as she walked quickly up behind him and tugged him back to her before slamming him against the wall, capturing his mouth with hers in an insistent kiss.

Solas’ eyes widened and he tried to push her away but she bit his lip in a rebellious protest that made it all the harder to resist, as all the blood drained from his brain and slammed into his body bringing his cock pulsing in response.

 

He tried once more to push her away but her lips moved to his face and up to his ears. She bit down lightly making all resistance fall away. He growled and pulled her mouth back to his in a demanding kiss. She broke it and pushed him toward the bed before backing away from him a moment.

 

Ayla unclasped the sheer cloak-like flowy train attached to her shoulders. It fell to the floor in a flutter as she turned around, giving her back to him so he could undo the laces on her dress.

 

She looked at him, chest heaving with her desire. Her eyes met his and she saw his hesitation. She could see he clearly wanted her but was battling with himself over something.

 

Ayla closed her eyes, waiting for him to leave her there wanting. Solas saw the expression and began untying her dress. Ayla’s eyes darted open in surprise as she felt a kiss caress her shoulder tenderly.

 

She turned her head to look at him, eyes questioning him. He smiled lovingly at her before kissing her soft and passionately. She turned around and embraced him as the kiss intensified. His hands were still on her back unlacing the dress. Once he untied the last set the dress fell away revealing her in nothing but her smalls.

 

A look of utter lust glazed into Solas’ eyes as he took in her moonlit creamy skin and her supple breasts, with her pink nipples hardened in arousal for him. A growl rumbled up from his chest, into his throat, and out of his mouth a moment later as he scooped her up in his arms and placed her on the bed.

 

“Are you sure, Vhenan? I won’t if you aren’t ready.” Solas asked giving her a last chance to say no.

 

“I have been ready for you since the night you kissed me in my guest room at that party Vivienne invited us to.” Ayla replied with a sexy smile as she rose up for a moment to undo her hair, leaving it all wavy now. She laid back down her maroon hair now fanning around her in the middle of the bed. Solas gazed at her, hardly believing that he was about to take her, make her his if only for a while. “Now kindly take off your clothes and join me on this very soft bed.”

 

Solas chuckled at her and proceeded to do as she asked with at least removing his tunic. His wolf jawbone necklace swung down and hit his chest lightly, drawing her eyes down his now exposed torso. Ayla bit her bottom lip as he slowly got on the bed and settled beside her. His eyes zeroed in on her lips before leaning down to kiss her. This time it was more insistent. A harder press, his need accelerating, hungrier, his tongue sinking past her lips. Her hands trailed down his chest exploring him as he plundered her mouth.

 

His hands began their own exploration of her body, touching and caressing down her sides, before gripping her hips as he shifted his body to rest half on top of her, pushing his erection into her thigh. Ayla groaned, returning the kiss in kind, heated and longing. His breaths grew heavier in time with her own as she writhed, wantonly rubbing herself against him with each press of his body into hers. Solas lowered his mouth to her throat, nipping and sucking as she let out a low moan, whispering his name.

 

Her lips peppered kisses on his ear before she took in between her teeth, grinning as she heard a small growl escape him. Solas pulled away, looking at her with predatory eyes. That gaze turned her blood hotter and she felt her sex pulse in anticipation at the carnal threat in his gaze.

 

A half-growl, half-groan forced its way out of her mouth as she lifted herself up to meet him, grabbing a hold of his necklace, clutching it in her fingers as she crashed her mouth with his again. Then a wicked idea came to her and she pulled away from him, back to the center of the bed, using her knees as she began teasing her breasts in front of him.

 

Ayla bit her bottom lip again as she watched his gaze darken further at the way she was caressing herself. Her hands trailed down to her underwear and began to tease him with little glimpses of her bare hips as she pulled down the right and then the left before pulling them all the way down and off, throwing them at him.

 

Solas groaned as her sex came into view. It was completely bare with no hair at all growing on her mound. He wondered if it grew at all or if she magicked it away like he did with his own hair.

 

Ayla lowered herself back down onto the bed, laying down once again, waiting for him to make his move.

 

Solas crawled onto the bed, his mouth capturing hers again, and his fingers dragging against her skin imbuing his touch with energy. The sudden sensation took her by surprise, making her gasp against his kiss as his magic sank into her. This wasn’t the delicate tingling she was used to when he healed her, but a bright and all-encompassing rush, her back arching as she felt every inch of her come alive, as if his fingertips were stirring each nerve-ending to their highest point of sensitivity.

 

Ayla whimpered as he pulled back, nudging her jaw to the side to give him access to her throat. His fingers began trailing up and down, hitting her with his magic when she least expected it as he pulled the skin on her neck between his lips, sucking and nipping it, marking her as his before continuing down until he reached her breasts. He took one nipple into his mouth, flicking it with his tongue back and forth causing a whimper to come from her. Solas grinned at her reaction as he switched to her other breast. His hand trailed lightly over a hipbone before going lower to explore the folds of her sex. The minute his hand came into contact with her heat, his breath hissed out at the feel of how wet she was for him.

 

Solas growled in satisfaction, trailing his breath along her skin as he moved his head down to meet his hand. She arched up at the tingling feeling his breath was causing within her. Her own breathing coming in rapid pants as he slowly descended lower until his breath caressed her clit. Her teeth were holding bottom lip hostage again as she waited in anxious anticipation.

 

Solas inhaled the scent of her arousal, a heady aphrodisiac that made his blood thrum and pulse with need. His cock now hurting in the confines of his breeches. He pulled away from her, his reward a frustrated moan that had him grinning wickedly as he unlaced his trousers, freeing his cock from its confines.

 

Solas turned back to Ayla, seeing her lust filled gaze taking in his raging manhood. It twitched as he saw her lick her lips in reaction. He got back on the bed and resumed his spot between her legs, torturing her with his breath once again, this time on her thighs as he placed kisses on her thighs before closing the gap and taking her jewel into his mouth, sucking on it gently drawing out a pleasured cry from her lips and his name a sigh. He looked up at her, watching as her back arched and her hands clasped the sheets tightly. Solas grinned at her as his tongue danced down to her honeyed hole, lapping up the nectar she was releasing for him. He dived his tongue into her hole, pushing it in and out feeling her beginning to tighten as the pleasure built up inside her.

 

Ayla whispered his name, almost begging for release. She was coiled and ready, so close. He removed his mouth from her core replacing it with his finger. He repeated the motion his tongue had and then added another finger, stretching her open, before taking her clit in his mouth again adding to the sensation of his fingers.

 

Her climax was instant and she felt herself shatter, giving herself over to the wave of pleasure that flooded her. She screamed his name as she rode her climax. Solas rose above her a smug grin on his face.

 

She could see he was getting ready to take her but before he could get into position she scrambled away and pushed him down onto the bed, a sensually wicked smile upon her face.

 

Solas tried to grab for her but she evaded him and used her magic to capture his hands above his head so he couldn’t touch her. His eyes widened in surprise as she climbed back on the bed and laid beside him, kissing him fiercely before peppering kisses all down his chin, neck, and to his chest. She stopped for a moment to kiss and lick at his nipples, drawing a moan from him, and then continued her trail down his belly until she reached his pulsing manhood. He was as hairless as she was she noted and licked her lips before licking from his balls, up the underside of his cock, until she reached his tip.

 

Solas groaned at the feel of her tongue licking up him and then growled as he felt her mouth close over his head, slowly taking him deep into the wet cavern. Her head bobbled up and down, her tongue swirling around him as she sucked him. He felt himself thrusting into her mouth, whispering her name and ancient elvhen prayers to her tongue.

 

Ayla grinned wickedly as she took his cue, but instead of imbuing her hands with her magic, she added to her tongue and increased her swirling around his cock.

 

Solas gasped in awe at her creativity to take his own idea and kick it up a notch. Unable to stand anymore he broke out of her magical hold and pulled her up and smashed his lips into hers in a desperate and lustful kiss. Ayla responded back, breath gasping out mingling with his as he pulled her body against his and flipped them to where she was back to laying on the bed with him above her. His cock now rubbing the lips of her sex, before finding her entrance. He paused, his tip caressing her as he looked into her eyes, asking again for permission.

 

Ayla smiled as she reached up and took off his jawbone necklace, placing it on the bedside table before yanking him down to her lips, giving him all the permission he needed.

 

Solas entered her slowly; aware that this was technically her first time with a man she was willingly giving herself to. He felt honored to show her the real way a man should treat any woman he was intimate with. He eased in until he was fully embedded in her, pausing as he felt her walls throbbing, getting used to his size.

 

Ayla hissed in pleasure as she felt the fullness he completed in her. Her had held a little panic at first but now all she wanted was for him to continue.

 

“ _Vera em su tarasyl, Solas_.” She told him breathlessly as she nipped his jaw lovingly.

 

Solas pulled out slowly and then pushed back in causing them both to moan out into the room. He repeated the movement before speeding up and setting a rhythm that she matched him perfectly. He touched her with his magic again with his hands caressing her sides, tongue brushing hers passionately, and his cock sliding in and out of her.

 

Solas pulled out of her and flipped her onto her belly, lifting her up to have her knees support her. Distracted for a moment he noticed the tattoos on her back. One in the middle of her upper back, one on each side of her back, one down in between her dimples, and one directly in the center of her back. All of them different but alike.

 

His curiosity peaked for a moment but was gone a moment later as her hand grasped his cock to lead it back to her sex, demanding to be filled again. He grinned at how fiery she was. Solas pushed back into her swiftly, pounding into her once more finding the little tattoos arousing now as his gaze focused on the lower one. He re-imbued her with his magic, eliciting a fierce groan from her.

 

Ayla felt his magic pulse through her, building her pleasure into a fast, hot, and coiled mass.

 

“ _Nuvenan rosa’da’din in ma sule enan’ma.”_ He voiced low and hot into her ear as he pulled her up, clutching her to him as he felt his seed rising, preparing to shoot.

 

That was all Ayla needed to hear before she screamed, her own elemental magic exploding out of her, flying around them as her climax slammed into her. Her walls clenched him, bringing forth his seed as he yelled out her name as it poured into her body. Solas thrusted a few more times before they both collapsed upon the bed in an exhausted heap, him cocooning her into the bed. He stayed that way for a moment before rolling off her so she could breath, but pulled her into his side, her leg draped over his and her head and hand laying against his chest.

 

They fell asleep like that for several hours before Ayla woke up to him kissing her and pleasuring her again. They made love on and off the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vera em su tarasyl-Take me to the sky
> 
> Nuvenan rosa’da’din in ma sule enan’ma-I want to cum inside of you until I spill out of you
> 
>  
> 
> Inspiration behind the dance scenes starts first with...  
> https://youtu.be/HSQ0h40HcrU
> 
> and ends with...  
> https://youtu.be/6lAKlYTQVKY


	18. Bull's Storm and Wardens' Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bull betrays his People, saving his Chargers in the process and then the team make their way to the Western Approach to Meet Stroud and Hawke. Some unsettling things are revealed about the Wardens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut at the beginning of this chapter. It's more mild then the last chapter.
> 
>  

The next morning after the ball Ayla awoke warm, naked, and blissfully happy. Solas was spooning her, his arms holding her tight against him as if he was scared to loose her if he let her go. Ayla smiled at this thought as she enjoyed the embrace after the amazing sex the night before. She felt something twitch between her legs and she bit her bottom lip to keep from moaning as it sent her body into the beginning stages of arousal. Heat slammed into her core as his cock hardened in his sleep as he subconsciously began to slide himself back and forth against her folds.

 

Ayla moaned as she felt herself becoming wet when he began to pick up the pace between her legs. With a frustrated grunt, Ayla broke out of his arms pushed him on his back, climbing on top of him. His eyes opened then a wickedly playful smile upon his face.

 

“Were you awake this whole time?” She asked with a growl.

 

“Maybe,” his grin spreading wider but disappeared as she positioned his length against her entrance, encasing him inside her in an agonizingly slow and torturous move that had him closing his eyes and dragging a suddenly breathless moan from him. Ayla bit her lip in ecstasy when he was fully sheathed inside her. She rested there a moment leaning down to kiss him. His mouth instantly returned her kiss as he opened his eyes.

 

As they kissed Solas slowly began to move inside her, creating a medium pace that had them both moaning into each other’s mouths. Ayla broke the kiss and rose back up, straddling him. A wickedly sinful smile appeared on her face as she looked at him, her eyes sparkling with naughty intent. Suddenly, she began to move atop him her torso; chest, belly, and hips undulating on him. She was dancing like she had in the tavern at Haven but with him pulsing inside her. The sensation was new and beyond erotic and had him gasping in pleasure as he felt her muscles clench him.

 

Ayla moaned as she felt her orgasm building as she rode him. She thrusted her hands into her hair that caressed his legs as he head flew back, her body still undulating. Solas’ eyes watched her in a satisfied lust haze, amazed and aroused at the sensual female pleasuring both him and herself with this dance of her body.

 

His orgasm blasted through him with a sudden grip of her hips and a deep thrust, a feral growl forcing itself out of him as he shot his seed deep inside her body. Ayla screamed above him back arching, chest pointing up as her own climax slammed into her. She clenched him hard milking him dry, making him moan at how hot she was. She collapsed on top of him breathing hard with him still sheathed deep in her. His arms came around her pushing her hair aside to get to her skin underneath. He rubbed her back enjoying the afterglow, waiting for his brain to wake up.

 

After a while Ayla looked up at him with a shy smile. He met her gaze and then kissed her nose.

 

“I don’t know about you but I am starving.” She said as she rose up from him and got off the bed. She walked over to her pack and pulled out her clothes for the day. He watched as she walked enjoying the curves in her back. His gaze was again drawn to the tattoos on her back his curiosity peaked again.

 

“What are the tattoos on your back?” He asked as he rose and came over to her, caressing the one at the bottom of her back.

 

“They represent the elements.” She answered as she began to search for something inside her pack. “Earth at the top, Fire at the bottom, Air to the Right, Water on the left, and Spirit in center.”

 

“Did you choose them to be tattooed on you?” He asked.

 

“No, I was born with them.” She said nothing more and Solas let the subject drop noticing that she was not wanting to share this information with him. It seemed it was a subject sacred to her people, not something to be shared with outsiders.

 

Ayla pulled out a hairbrush and walked over to the floor length mirror, where she began brushing her long wavy hair that was quite messed up from their lovemaking that had gone on most of the night. Solas grinned proudly to himself but she caught it and joined him, eyes twinkling with amusement and a little lust.

 

His own eyes darkened and he felt himself beginning to harden again as his gaze left hers, traveling down to her beautiful bottom. Before he knew it, he was behind her touching her between her legs, causing her to moan and drop the brush as she spread her legs to give him better access to her still wet sex. He pushed her to the closed and locked double doors that he had gotten up and shut at some point during the night. He pushed her against it, as his hands trailed around to her front massaging her clit in sensually slow circles. She turned her head to the side, her bottom lip between her teeth, as he pressed into her entrance with his cock, again sheathing himself inside her and taking her against the door hard and fast.

 

They both growled out in pleasure as he rocked into her hard, the sound of his skin slapping into hers filling the room adding to the building of their rising orgasms. Ayla fell over into climax first, his name blasting from her lips with a cry. Solas followed her with his own shout and flooded her once again. If he wasn’t pressed into her against the door she would’ve fallen to the floor. As if reading her mind he pulled her down with him to sit on the floor to regain their equilibrium. He pulled her against his chest, which was heaving up and down rapidly.

 

Once her balance was restored she rose and dressed; first putting on her breast band and smalls before pulling on a emerald green velvet dress. Ayla buckled the straps on her shoulders and then proceeded to pull on a pair of boots that matched and had a slight heel. Once done she picked up the brush she had dropped and she finished brushing maroon hair. Once all the tangles were out Ayla left it down falling in waves. She pulled on her boots next, brown thigh highs with a slight heel.

 

Done with that Ayla sheathed her daggers into her boots and one in between her breasts. Solas watched the ritual with more care, liking the way she got ready in front of him. Before when they had shared a tent she had always had on leggings and left her breast band on instead of sleeping without it, having felt it inappropriate to be without it before.

 

After she was done he quickly donned his own clothes before they left to join the rest of the Inquisition members that had accompanied them to the ball.

 

 

 

Four Days Later….

 

 

They arrived back at Skyhold feeling victorious and proud of the work they did in ensuring peace for the whole South of Thedas. Ayla rested the few days following, writing her reports for the events of the ball.

 

One night, when everyone else had gone to bed Ayla went in search of her new elf recruit, the one she had snatched out from Briala. She had the female elf, whose name she learned was Adahlena. Ayla couldn’t believe how perfect her name was, how fitting it was, since she was now joining the Dalish, now to become a member of her clan.

 

That night Ayla took the elf to her favorite spot in the garden, the hidden spot underneath the willow tree's branches hid, where Deshanna was waiting for them. Ayla smiled at the woman in greeting as they came to the little clearing.

 

Deshanna already had everything set up into the circle, to induct Adahlena into their clan. The candles set up in a circle with the colored ones representing the elements and all the white ones decorating all around forming the circle. Deshanna smiled at Ayla and nodded her head for her former First to begin, now Keeper in her own right.

 

“Tonight you cast aside the chains of slavery, something no elf should be under. We were always meant to be free and nurture the Earth that gives us life. The Dalish have always been guardians of the Earth and protectors of her magics. Each of us is born with a specific elemental gift, our magic the purest of all. Tonight you embark on a journey to discover your gift and receive your Vallaslin, officially making you a part of the Dalish.” Ayla explained looking at the girl, smiling with pride as the elf’s eyes widened in surprise and wonder at the little bit of history she was learning. “Tell Adahlena, are you a rogue, mage or warrior?”

 

“I was trained as a rogue but mostly to be a spy for Briala.” The elf girl answered. “I know nothing of magic.”

 

Ayla nodded, knowing full well that most city elves didn’t know much. Only the most skilled and talented like Sera learned any magical abilities to add to their gifts but the magical power was limited since they all mostly learn it third hand. “Once you become Dalish you will learn about these abilities, all natural. Tonight after the ritual you will leave with Deshanna to the clans where your training will begin.”

 

Adahlena smiled in eagerness and a little anxiety. Ayla grabbed her hand and squeezed reassuringly, then had her sit crossed legged in the middle of the circle looking directly at Ayla. As soon as she was ready Ayla began the ritual.

 

“Air and Earth and Fire and Water, ruled by Spirit as all should be. Help us induct our lost sister and daughter.” Ayla smiled at the elf, eyes twinkling as she raised her hands above her head. “From Air I come, of Air I call. I invoke wind to rise and fill. May our sister’s journey be fast and swift, bless her as she rejoins her people on this night. I am air and she is me. As I will, so mote it be.”

 

The elf laughed out as she felt the air stir around them all before rushing into the woman giving her memories of some of the past that had her gasping in awe as the yellow candle off to their right burst into flame.

 

“From Fire I come, of Fire I yearn. Spark and flame and cleanly burn. Purge off the chains of slavery, free her and bless her with the passion of freedom. I am Fire, and she is me. As I will, so mote it be.”

 

Lightning struck the space in between them as the white candles lit a path to the red candle, which burst into flame brightly. The lightning struck out and encased Adahlena in an arc.

 

“From Water I come. Of Water I cry. Pour from the sea, flood from the sky. Wash clean the pain and unjust marks off our sister. I am Water and she is me. As I will, so mote it be.”

 

Again the white candles lit in a line until it reached the blue one. It burst into flame as the pond beside them snaked water out of its well, and joined the lightning and erased all scars and brands of servitude away from the elf’s skin. Adahlena’s eyes widened in surprise as the marks healed and disappeared from her skin.

 

Ayla looked at Deshanna and together they each grabbed one of Adahlena’s hands as they both chanted for their element.

 

“From Earth we come, the Earth we protect. Embrace your daughter on this night. We are Earth and she is us. As we will, so mote it be.”

 

The elf’s face glowed with teal colored branches of the tree of life grew until all of her forehead was covered, along with just under her eyes. The path of white candles lighting as they grew, the green candle bursting to flame as Adahlena beamed with pride, touching them once they settled.

 

Then Ayla closed her eyes and spread her hands, raising them to the girl’s head as she called Spirit.

 

“I am Spirit and she is me. Living inside of us all, our souls grow and learn. It is in her our gifts manifest, our morals put to test. I am Spirit and she is me. As I will. So mote it be.”

 

Ayla lowered her hands over Adahlena slowly smiling as she saw the power of the healer strong within her. A mage and not a rogue as she had been trained. In the space between them Ayla’s hands now wiggled her fingers at the ground, a green staff being made before their eyes from the earth, next to the lit purple candle.

 

Ayla closed the circle smiling with pride as she handed the staff to the woman. “This is yours. Your gifts are that of a healer mage. Deshanna will train you as you both journey to Clan Tarasyl’ettln. Their you will be taught our ancient history and trained in your magic. Blessed be sisters and journey safely.” Ayla hugged them.

 

They bid each other goodbye before the two elves went to their quarters to sleep. Ayla herself went to the war room, knowing that the energy from the ritual would keep her awake all night and through most of the next day. In the war room, Ayla studied the map alone planning her next trip. Bull had approached her with an offer of an alliance with the Qunari. She decided this would be the next trip, before heading off to the Western Approach to meet back up with Hawke and Stroud to find out what happened to the Wardens. After studying the map for several hours Ayla finally became satisfied with plotting out the journey. As she was leaving Leliana and Cullen were just coming in, since it was now dawn.

 

Ayla informed them of her plans to leave in two days before going off to do the same with Bull, Solas, Blackwall, and Cole who would accompany her on this journey. She told Cole first and came into the Rotunda last.

 

The smell of paint assailed her nose the moment she entered. Ayla smiled as he came into view, his back to her, his hand busy with painting. She watched him for a few seconds before coming up behind him, embracing him in a loving hug, hands clasped together just above his stomach. She could feel his muscled torso clench in reaction, partially from surprise she knew since he hadn’t heard her come in, nor could he smell her with the paint fumes.

“ _On dhea, Ma’sa’lath_.” She greeted with a grin kissing his cheek as he turned to her. She giggled at the surprise on his face that she had snuck up on him.

 

He repeated the greeting, giving her his full attention. Ayla told him of the trip in the next few days, asking him to join her. He nodded and then asked if she wanted to paint with him.

 

“I’m not very good at that sort of thing, Solas.” She said. “I was not given that gift.”

 

“I could teach you.” He offered with an encouraging grin.

 

Ayla nodded unable to say no to the hopeful expression on his face. He clearly wanted to share this with her. He beamed at her and immediately began instructing her in the basics, moving her arm with him holding her wrists as he guided her. Ayla stood mesmerized at the scenery beginning to show on the wall. She was honored that he let her paint on the wall with him, their painting to forever grace the wall.

 

Greens, blues, and various shades of yellow created the scene. A forest near the ocean at sunset took hold, breathtaking in its beauty. Though most of it was his skills the scene was from her imagination. When it was completed Ayla stood back amazed and smiling with joy.

 

Solas was staring at her face enamored by the awe upon it. He could feel her joy at the painting and it increased his own. Then he watched as she looked at him, mischief sparkling in her green eyes. Ayla grinned impishly as she took the brush from him and proceeded to mark his arm with the green paint.

 

Surprise and slight irritation flickered through him before he grabbed another paintbrush, dripping with blue paint, and made a slash across her cheek. Her own surprise graced her face, then she picked up another brush soaked in yellow coat and marked him on his nose and cheek with both green and yellow.

 

She giggled and ran to the other side of the room escaping his brush just barely. An exciting chase and war ensued each marking the other as much as they could. Their clothes were soon blotched with pain all over along with whatever skin they both could swipe in reach.

 

Both were grinning from ear to ear as they studied each other from across his desk. Ayla had run around it keeping it between them as he chased her with his two brushes. Each were trying to get the upper hand in their paint war. Solas’ smile turned to a wicked smirk before he surprised her and jumped over his desk gracefully, catching her in his arms, her back against his chest, as he swiped a long blue strip from her nose to sternum. She squealed and squirmed with laughter as she fought to try and escape.

 

Then suddenly she was turned to face him, and his lips were upon hers in a hot and arousing kiss, that had all of her senses engaged, body tingling in response.

 

His tongue danced with hers as he pulled her tight against him, a moan escaping him as the world around them vanished. Their breathing escalated as each began exploring and touching the other’s body, both desperate to feel each other’s skin. Several breathy moans escaped Ayla as her body readied itself for him.

 

Then suddenly, Solas pulled away from her with a pained snarl as a book thunked him on the head. “Ouch!”

 

Ayla looked at the book that had hit him in the head and then looked above to see Dorian standing there pretending to look annoyed but unable to hide the smug smile on his face as he looked down at them.

 

“Get a room.” He called down to them.

 

Ayla looked back at Solas and couldn’t help herself and giggled at his glare toward the Tevinter, while rubbing his head where the book had hit him. His gaze snapped to hers glaring at her now. She snickered a moment more before rising on her tip toes and pulled his head down, kissing the spot.

 

“Come,” she said as she released his head and took his hand. “Let us go to my rooms to wash up since we’re covered in paint.”

 

A grin appeared on his face again as he took in her paint covered appearance. He followed her eagerly laughing as they passed several scandalized nobles, and her equally shocked advisors in the Grand Hall trying to get to her rooms.

 

They spent that day scrubbing the pain off one another and loving one another in the process before they rejoined everyone for dinner.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The following day, Ayla walked into Cullen’s office to find only a scout was there. The scout told her that the Commander had suddenly left in search of Cassandra.

Worried Ayla left, seeking out the Seeker and came upon loud voices coming from within a closed room near to where the practice dummies were, immediately recognizing Cullen’s voice.

 

Ayla stood outside the room, feeling like she shouldn’t be listening to this, just as Cassandra said. “You asked for my opinion, and I’ve given it. Why would you expect it to change?”

 

“I expect you to keep your word. It’s relentless. I can’t…”

 

“You give your too little credit.” Cassandra interrupted.

 

“If I’m unable to fill what vows I kept, then nothing good has come of this. Would you rather save face than admit—“ Ayla opened the door and entered. He stopped talking the moment she walked up. He looked back at Cassandra. “We will speak of this later.” And then left the room.

 

“And people say _I’m_ stubborn. This is ridiculous.” Cassandra called after him before turning her gaze to Ayla. “Has Cullen told you that he is no longer taking lyrium?”

 

“He mentioned something a couple months ago and that he had you watching him.” Ayla answered. “I think it’s brave.”

 

“Yes and I have been watching. He is doing fine but seems to think he isn’t. He has asked to find his replacement. I refused, it is not necessary.” Cassandra explained. “It would destroy him, if he gives up now. He’s come so far.”

 

“Is there anything we can do to change his mind?” Ayla asked, fearing for her friend’s sanity. If he made the choice to continue taking it she feared he would become the cold hard men that most of the Templars had become. Like The ones who raped and murdered her clan mates.

 

Cassandra’s face softened as she saw the fear on Ayla’s face. “If anyone could, it’d be you.”

 

Cassandra explained more of the reasons for why Cullen was doing this and Ayla felt her heart fill with pride for him. He had already come so far.

 

Ayla left the room and went back up to Cullen’s office. He yelled and through something as she entered through the open door. She ducked just in time before it hit her.

 

“Maker’s breath!” He shouted, horrified at almost hitting her. “I didn’t hear you enter. I…forgive me.” His voice was panicked and his face sad.

 

“Cullen, if you need to talk…” Ayla began but he interrupted.

 

“You don’t have to—“ He groaned as he gripped the desk for support. The withdrawals were riding him hard.

 

Ayla rushed forward, helping him to sit on lean on his desk. He tried to push her away, stubborn, not wanting to be a burden.

 

“I never meant for this to interfere.” He sighed, when she wouldn’t budge.

 

“Nobody means for their personal traumas to intervene, _Lethallin.”_ Ayla comforted him. “Do you think that I wanted my past with my clan and rape to get in the way? It did though and if it wasn’t for the people here who care so much about me, I don’t think I would’ve ever been able to hug or even touch a man. Are you going to be alright?”

 

“Yes…I don’t know.” He replied shakily. Ayla could smell the Lyrium sweating out of him. It was almost gone completely and she hoped that once it left he’d be free of the vile stuff. “Awhile ago you asked what happened to Fereldan’s Circle. It was overtaken by abominations. The Templars— _my friends_ —were slaughtered. I was tortured. They tried to break my mind. And I—how can you be the same person after that?” During this revelation, Cullen walked over to the window, looking outside at the mountains surrounding the fortress. Ayla knew, however that he wasn’t really seeing the scenery. His voice was desperate and anxious as he told her his story. “Still. I wanted to serve. They sent me to Kirkwall. I trusted my Knight-Commander, and for what? Her fear of mages ended in madness.”

 

Bitterness entered his voice now as he lived continued. “Kirkwall’s circle fell. Innocent people died in the streets. And then when I learned about what was done to you and your clan…can’t you see why I want nothing to do with that life?” He looked back at her, determination in his eyes. He was still fighting even though he thought he was loosing it.

 

“Of course, I can. I—” Ayla came up to him, her heart beating fast with love for him. He was an amazing man, one of whom she admired deeply.

 

“Don’t! You should be questioning what I’ve done.” He looked at her with such guilt, sorrow, and self-loathing on his face. “I thought this would be better—that I would regain some control over my life. But these thoughts won’t leave me! How many lives depend on our success? I swore myself to this cause…” His panic reappeared on his face, the anxiety attack and withdrawal taking hold of him once more. “I will _not_ give less to the Inquisition than I did the Chantry. I should be taking it! I should be taking it.”

 

“No!” Ayla commanded behind him after he punched the bookshelf. Ayla turned him around so he would look at her. She came in close and cupped his cheek with her left hand. “Don’t let this be about the Inquisition. Is this what _you_ want?”

 

Cullen sighed. “No…but these memories…have always haunted me. If they become worse if I cannot endure this…”

 

He tried to pull away from her embrace but she pulled his head back, now resting in both of her hands. “You can, and I can help you.”

 

“How?” He asked, his eyes riveted on hers.

 

“Do you remember that ritual I showed you at Haven?” He nodded and smiled at the breathtaking memory of her. “Well I have techniques that may help you get more in touch with the energy of the earth and purge you completely of the toxic stuff. Would you be interested in joining me tonight in the garden to start?”

 

Cullen hesitated, wondering about the hands holding his head tenderly between them and her eyes, which looked at him in admiration.

 

“Alright.” He assented rewarding him a smile of encouragement from Ayla. Maker’s breath she was beautiful, he thought to himself as he stared after her.

 

 

 

They met up after most of the castle was asleep, not wanting to be interrupted while she taught him what he needed to help him get over the withdrawals.

 

Ayla stood in the middle of the garden dressed in woodlands type dress. It was clear to Cullen that it was of Dalish origin and from the glowing smile on her face that she was free of her duties, taking enjoyment in the fact that she could just be herself for the night.

 

As he approached Ayla held out her hand, a glowing and secretive smile on her face. Cullen felt his own face splitting into an answering smile, unable to control the giddiness her presence brought out of him. He placed his hand in hers and her smile widened, making him stare at her in awe as she tugged him along. She pulled him along towards the willow at the back of the garden.

 

Cullen looked at the massive thing, noticing how much room it took up and was deciding on whether to take it out when she pulled him through the long vine-like leaves. The thought was instantly erased from his brain as he saw the secret pond and flower field. In the center was a rock that had the a green candle he remembered from her ritual he had witnessed during Haven. It was in a circle of pure white candles, already lit and adding an intimate setting to the secret glen.

 

“So this is where you hide when nobody can find you.” He said as he looked around.

 

Ayla grinned at him as they reached the clearing. “It’s my place to get away from the responsibilities for a little while. A place to clear my head and reconnect with my spirit.”

 

Cullen nodded in understanding. This was her sanctuary to be herself unguarded. He watched as she sat upon the ground, adjusting her dress to spread around her, then looked up at him expectantly. He blushed at where his thoughts were heading and sat down in front of her where she indicated.

 

Ayla grabbed his hands and held them in hers as she said. “I want you to close your eyes and listen to the earth around you. Feel it’s life and joy flowing around you as you breathe in and out deeply, releasing your breath slowly on every exhale.”

 

Cullen did as she asked and felt his heartbeat slow down, relaxing after the fifth exhale.

 

“Good, now I want you to call the earth to you, much like you would when invoking your Maker in prayer. Ask her for strength and peace to calm the thoughts that haunt you when in the grips of withdrawal.” Ayla continued as she looked at him as she silently helped him feel the healing power the Earth offered.

 

Cullen felt the anxious and panicky feelings that were leftover from his episode earlier fall away as the Earth responded to his prayer. The energy was pure, flushing away the negative counterpart that gripped his soul and body. Once at peace Cullen opened his eyes, smiling at Ayla with relief and gratitude that his body didn’t feel shaky with the need for Lyrium.

 

Ayla smiled at him, knowing what he was feeling. Knowing he felt the power of the land around him.

 

“Use this every time you get that bad and think you can’t fight. The Earth will heed your call and help you.” Ayla told him. “You may come out here if you need to or do it in your chambers.”

 

Ayla blew out all candles save for the green one and rose from her position on the ground. Cullen followed and together they left the earthen sanctuary, bidding each other goodnight as she placed the candle in his hands. She told him to keep the candle lit for the night as he slept so he could sleep free of his nightmares, before walking off to her chambers.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The next morning saw Ayla and her companions heading to the Storm Coast, on their way to try and get the Qunari alliance. The Qunari wanted them to help deal with some Venatori on the coast. They got there in three days only stopping one night to rest the horses. They took turns sleeping in their saddles though Solas insisted Ayla ride with him when she took her nap. He was enjoying keeping watch over her as she slept in his arms while he led her mare and kept on their course.

 

That night Ayla had brought out a violin and treated them to some Dalish tunes that had her dancing around the fire. Dalish, an elf in Bull’s Chargers, danced with her having been raised in a clan before she was captured at a young age. The elf was a in denial mage, calling her staff a bow. Ayla laughed and played freely, dancing happily with elven woman enjoying the moment.

 

Solas’s eyes were riveted on her, completely in awe of her and the light she seemed to bring everywhere she went.

 

The next day they all woke up to a foggy day. They left there camp there along with the horses and went off to the rendezvous spot where Bull’s contact was meeting them.

 

They arrived first or so it seemed. They didn’t have to wait long however, as an elven man met them a moment later.

 

“Good to see you again, Hissrad.” The even man greeted Bull.

 

“Gatt!” Bull exclaimed with a warmish smile. “Last I heard, you were still in Seheron!”

 

“They finally decided I’d calmed down enough to go back out into the world.”

 

Bull turned to Ayla and introduced the man. “Boss, this is Gatt. We worked together in Seheron.”

 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Inquisitor. Hissrad’s work says your doing good work.” Gatt said.

 

“Iron Bull’s name is Hissrad?” She asked with an amused smirk.

 

“Under the Qun, we use titles. Not names.” Gatt explained, which Iron Bull added on to.

 

“My title “Hissrad,” because I was assigned to secret work. You can translate it to “Keeper of Illusions,” or…”

 

“Liar,” Gatt spat. “It means liar.”

 

“Well you don’t have to say it like _that_.” Bull said, slightly offended.

 

“I’m only here because we both want to stop Corypheus.” Ayla said, her face set in her mask she gave the world. Inside she was irritated at the elf that had insulted Bull.

 

“Indeed. The Tevinter Imperium is bad enough without the interference of this Venatori Cult.” Gatt said. “All the Qunari care about is stopping this Red Lyrium from reaching Minrathous.”

 

“With this stuff, the Vints could make their slaves into an army of magical freaks. We could lose Seheron…and see a giant Tevinter army come marching back down here.” Bull said aloud though it was more of a though he was considering.

 

“The Ben-Hassrath agree. That’s why we’re here.” Gatt pointed out into the foggy see. “Our dreadnought is safely out of view, and out of range for any Venatori mages on shore. We’ll need to eliminate the Venatori, then signal the dreadnought so it can come in and take out the smuggler ship.”

 

Ayla debated a moment, an uneasy feeling in her gut. This plan wasn’t very well thought out. She cursed herself for not bringing a small group of men to help. Any way she saw it they would have to split up with some of the men going down to distract the Venatori on the beach while the rest eliminated the ones in the cliffs keeping an eye on the waters and lands, ready to signal in case of an enemy attack.

 

“What do you think Bull?” Ayla asked.

 

Bull was as indecisive as she was seeing the outcomes she was too. “Don’t know. I’ve never like covering a dreadnought run. Too many ways for crap to go wrong.”

 

They were on the same page, not liking this plan at all.

 

“If our scouts underestimate enemy numbers, we’re dead. If we can’t lock down the enemy mages, the ship is dead. It’s risky.” Bull grumbled.

 

“Riskier than letting Red Lyrium into Minrathous?” Gatt asked arrogantly. Ayla was disliking him more and more each time he opened his mouth.

 

“There might be Venatori on the ship as well.” Ayla pointed out. “If the dreadnought can’t handle them…”

 

“It’s unlikely there’ll be two or three mages on the ship. And they’ll be dead by the third shot.”

 

This man was foolishly confident in this plan. An overconfident men is a dead man, Ayla thought. A headache began to form in her head. One in the form of desperately wanting to punch this stupid elf. The man rambled on, adding to this foolish plan.

 

“On land though, a half dozen Venatori attacking the dreadnought could do some serious damage.”

 

“If it’s dangerous for the dreadnought close to shore, why not attack when the smugglers reach open water?”

 

  
“Any decent smuggling ship can outrun a dreadnought on open water. We need to catch them close to shore.”

 

Ayla cursed him silently, her mask still expertly in place. The man continued rambling on about how risky the operation was but that it was the best option to stop the Red Lyrium from being spread. Ayla pinched the bridge of her nose in between her eyes as she tried to come up with an alternative plan, one that wouldn’t get them all killed. After several minutes of not coming up with anything that didn’t require more men she looked up with a sigh.

 

“Fine. Have it your way.” She said resigned.

 

The man smiled and explained where they saw two of the camps the Venatori had set up. They split off into groups with the Chargers and Blackwall going to the other side of the cliff and her, Bull, Solas, and Cole going to the camp a little further away from where they were currently at.

 

The uneasy feeling got worse the closer they got to the camp they were about to eliminate. They took out the Venatori in the camp easily enough, too easy in Ayla’s mind. Something wasn’t right. Someone had miscalculated because when they got up to the cliff where they signaled the dreadnought two things happened. One being the dreadnought coming into play and though it took out the smuggling ship easy enough with two cannons, reinforcements came out of nowhere storming the cliffs where Blackwall and the Chargers were at.

 

“Crap.” Bull said with rising worry.

 

Ayla looked the scene below, panic breaking through her mask. She looked at the Chargers and at Bull, seeing his face as he weighed the options. Those were his family down there, despite saying the Qun didn’t have traditional families, he had made one with those in his group.

 

Ayla looked back at Bull. “They’ve still got time to fall back if you signal them now.”

 

“Yeah.” Bull said looking down at his group.

 

“The Chargers can’t stand that kind of force.” Ayla urged, not wanting to waste the lives of his men and Blackwall on an already doomed plan. It wasn’t worth it.

 

“No, they can’t” He nodded in agreement, still debating what to do. The struggle was tearing at Ayla inside.

 

“Your men need to hold that position, Bull” Gatt commanded in a warning tone.

 

“They do that, they’re dead.”

 

“And if they don’t, the Venatori retake it and the dreadnought is dead.” Gatt replied. “you’d be throwing away an alliance between the Inquisition and the Qunari! You’d be declaring yourself Tal-Vashoth!” Bull glared at him, his inner struggle showing on his face. “With all you’ve given the Inquisition, half the Ben-Hassrath think you’ve betrayed us already! I stood up for you Hissrad! Told them you’d never become Tal-Vashoth!”

 

“They’re my men.”

 

“I know. But you need to do what’s right, Hissrad… for this alliance, and for the Qun.”

 

“You better shut your mouth Gatt before I shut it for you.” Ayla threatened with a tone so threatening that her whole party looked at her in surprise. “Your plan was foolish and doomed from the beginning. You deliberately put us in a no win situation. We could have smuggled more men here to help in this endeavor without the Venatori noticing.” Ayla looked at Bull. “Call a retreat. Your men don’t deserve to die on a suicide mission. The alliance isn’t worth their lives.”

 

“Don’t!” Gatt tried to yell out but one look from Ayla had him shutting up.

 

Bull sounded the horn, calling back his family and Blackwall, cementing his future as a Tal-Vashoth.

 

“All these years, Hissrad, and you throw it all away, all that you are. For what? For this? For _them_?”

 

“If you think that Bull is the kind of man to just let those he cares about die due to overconfident stupid men like you and whoever else came up with this suicide mission then you don’t know him at all. If you had treated him as we treat him, the way he treats his Chargers; with respect and love like a family then maybe you could understand him better.” Ayla hissed out at him, stopping his tirade in its tracks.

 

Her party stared at her, Cole smiling in approval, Solas and Bull with looks of surprise. Bull’s also had affection for her as her hot temper let loose on the man. She didn’t get angry like this about much, but waste innocent lives stupidly and treating her friends. No! Her family, she went on a rampage.

 

Solas glowed with awe at the fire within her. Standing up for them all, even himself who didn’t deserve such loyalty, but had somehow earned it made him ache with self-loathing at the things he would do in the future.

 

The Qunari-elven man threw up his hands at her and walked away, leaving them there to watch as the Venatori sunk the dreadnought ship.

 

“Come on, lets go meet back up with my boys.” Bull said with a heavy sigh. They walked back to camp slowly, Bull pulling Ayla into a friendly hug, his arm around her shoulders and her hand around his waist.

 

Ayla didn’t like the comments made to them regarding the now rescinded offer of an alliance. Bull had asked if Gatt was planning to kill him. Though Gatt had said no, there was something in his voice that hinted that someone from the Qunari would send someone. With this feeling Ayla had everyone pack up camp, not wanting to get caught unawares, and said their goodbyes to the Chargers who would be heading back to Skyhold. Bull did something shocking then, or at least shocking to his crew. He hugged each one of them before he mounted his Hart. Ayla smiled at the tender moment, her mushy feelings showing on her face, tears in her eyes before she kicked her mare’s side and began the journey out of the Storm Coast. The Chargers followed for a while before splitting off in the direction of Skyhold, while Ayla and her companions ventured off onto a path she had determined to be the safest to travel to the Western Approach.

 

Again they traveled with each taking turns sleeping in their saddles for two days before stopping to camp and rest the horses.

 

That night Ayla went hunting with Bull for their dinner. Ayla had known for the past day that a small group had been following them. She suspected that it was the assassins deployed to kill Bull.

 

“So why did you pick me to hunt with tonight, Boss? It’s Blackwall and Cole’s turn to do the hunting.” Bull asked. Ayla had specifically asked Bull to come hunting with her, wanting to have some fun with the group following them.

 

“I don’t know if you have noticed yet but we are being followed. I think they are assassins from your people. Thought you might like to deal with it just you and me.” Ayla told him.

 

“I had hoped they wouldn’t send them out but it seems they are not happy with the turn out of the dreadnought.” Bull sighed. “Let us play with them then. I shall play bait and you can surprise them.”

 

Ayla grinned wickedly at being able to show her roguish side. They led the men a ways from camp, pretending to be hunting, splitting off, with Bull waiting in a clearing picking at some berries to gather. Meanwhile, Ayla used her shadow ability to cloak herself and hide out in the dark forest nearby, much like the Dalish elves they had encountered in the Exalted Plains. Bull knew the technique now that he had seen it, and he grinned to himself at the fact that the assassins didn’t know what they were in for.

 

They made their move several moments later, One of them coming up behind Bull with a knife. Bull surprised the man by swinging around with a punch, knocking the man out instantly. Ayla crept up behind the three remaining men as one of them threw a knife at Bull. It nicked him lightly on his right pectoral bouncing off of him. Bull caught the knife and sent it back with a perfect throw, the knife now embedded in the man’s shoulder.

 

Ayla knocked the last two men out with the butt of her daggers, letting them fall forward in a heap.

 

The man with the knife in his shoulder aimed, getting ready to throw another knife.

 

“Bull!” Ayla shouted in warning,

 

“I got it!” He roared back as he walked threateningly towards the man who was spouting of in some Qunari language. “Ebost issala, Tal-Vashoth!”

 

Bull grabbed a hold of him of him and threw him into a massive tree, his life ended with a snap in his neck. Ayla was crouching near the men she had knocked out. They were both groaning as they started coming around.

 

“Tell your people to never send assassins out to try and kill Bull again or they will get your heads sent back on a platter, do you understand?” Ayla growled threateningly. Their eyes widened as they saw the rest of their group lying dead around them. They nodded and ran away leaving Bull and Ayla alone.

 

Neither of them said anything as they quickly hunted for their dinner. On the wake back to camp, Bull turned to her and thanked her. She smiled kindly as they strode back into camp, letting Blackwall take care of the catch and the cooking of the meal.

 

 

 

 

 

A week and a half later, they arrived in the Western Approach, and had captured the Fortress they had come across near the toxic gas that came out of a valley.

 

They had set out afterwards in search of the meeting place Hawke and Stroud wanted them to meet at. They set up camp that night grumpy from the heat that encased the whole desert from here and to the Hissing Wastes. They went to bed outside that night, the heat inside the tents too hot and confining.

 

The next morning, Ayla came out of the tent wearing thin leggings, a skirt so short that if she wasn’t wearing her leggings her male companions would be able to see the most private place of her. Solas growled to himself at the possessive urge to cover her. Her top was just a thin piece of material, nothing underneath it. It tied around her neck and back, the only thing keeping it up. All of her stomach was in view except her belly button where the light material hid it from view. The whole outfit was green, marking it as a Dalish summer outfit. There was no armor on it either, leaving her utterly vulnerable to any enemies.

 

Solas was just about to point this out as she strapped on her weapons but the words halted in his throat as he felt a protective barrier form around her.

 

Ayla looked at him with a smile. “I know how to take care of myself, Vhenan.”

 

He grumbled to himself as they all mounted their steeds, well on their way to meet with Stroud and Hawk.

 

They rode for several hours, during which time Ayla overheard a conversation between Solas and Cole.

 

Cole looked at Solas and said. “You don't need to envy me, Solas. You can find happiness in your own way.”

 

“I apologize for disturbing you, Cole. I am not a spirit, and sometimes it is hard to remember such simple truths.” Solas replied in a whisper. Ayla’s ear twitched as she listened, knowing that he was trying not to let the whole party hear.

 

“They are not gone so long as you remember them.”

 

“I know.”

 

“But you could let them go.” Cole offered.

 

“I know that as well.” Solas said with a sigh. Ayla listened intently wondering if Cole was talking about Solas’ family. The conversation just got more confusing as it progressed.

 

“You didn't do it to be right. You did it to save them.” Save who? Ayla frowned the curiosity eating away at her.

 

“Solas, what is Cole talking about?” She asked before she could stop herself, ears turning red at haven given herself away to her eavesdropping.

 

“A mistake. One of many made by a much younger elf. One who was certain he knew everything.

 

“You weren't wrong, though.” Cole assured him.

 

Solas relied sadly. “Thank you, Cole.”

 

“Though your mission now might be.” Cole added before riding up to chat with Bull.

 

An awkward silence fell between the two elves as it often did when Cole revealed things he couldn’t seem to understand that he shouldn’t. Solas clearly wasn’t going to elaborate and having gotten to know him the seven months of being in the Inquisition, Ayla knew not to press him just as he knew not to press her either when it came to the mysteries of her people.

 

Luckily they arrived at the crumbling fortress Hawke and Stroud spoke of with them just waiting quietly outside of it. Ayla dismounted her horse and walked up, her magic pulsing, warning her about what was to come.

 

“I’m glad you made it, Inquisitor. I fear they’ve already started the ritual.” Stroud said in horror.

 

“Blood magic, I’d wager.” Hawke said.

 

“I know. I can sense it.” Ayla replied.

 

Solas’ head whipped to her in surprise, to which Cole told him. “Her magic pulses in warning. And not the magic she has claimed. The magic she hides, secrets older than even you.”

 

Solas looked down at the compassionate kid in confusion. Secrets older than he? What did that mean?

 

“You take point, I’ll guard your backs.” Hawke nodded, clearly wanting to intercede before it got worse.

 

Ayla, Stroud, Solas, Bull, and Cole walked into the small tower like fortress, while Blackwall and Hawke fell in behind them keeping a small distance, eyeing all the desert around them.

 

As they proceeded towards the stairs they found bodies of fallen Wardens piled upon each other at the foot of them, blood everywhere they stepped. They climbed the stairs weapons at the ready to attack what was waiting above.

 

“Wait… no.” A panicked voice came from above sending Ayla into a run, wanting to help the person. She stopped in shock at the top of the stairs as she took in the scene before her.

 

Several Wardens and demons were enclosing around another Warden, weapons out. A man clothed in white and red armor came up behind him on a platform that Ayla suspected once had been a throne.

 

“Warden-Commander Clarel’s order were clear.” The man said with a sneer, his pointy nose scrunched in annoyance. He had a mustache thicker than Dorian’s but in much the same style and a goatee, followed by a few days worth of unshaven scruff. The hair on his head matched the color of his facial hair, which was chestnut brown. Ayla sensed the dark magic coming from him.

 

“This is wrong,” the young cornered Warden said.

 

“Remember your oath: In war, victory. In peace, vigilance. In death…” The dark man recanted as one of the Wardens came up behind the young man.

 

“I’m sorry,” The man whispered, and then proceeded to stab him in the heart.

 

“Sacrifice.” The instigator finished. Ayla’s anchor flared as she saw a rift start as the man fell, dying only to be reborn as a demon. Ayla’s eyes were wide with horror and rage. Her spirit magic rippled down her arm, adding itself to the Anchor, ready to give justice to the wrong that was being committed here in the name of the Wardens. It was clear that the man somehow had infiltrated the Warden ranks and had some kind of hold over most of them. “Good. Now bind it. Just as I showed you.”

 

 _Oh Hell No!_ Ayla thought walking forward to put a stop to this. Ayla was too late however and the demon was now bound to the other Warden and under the complete control of this false Warden, a mage from Tevinter she observed.

 

His eyes found her as she came forward with her party following right behind her. “Inquisitor, what an unexpected pleasure. Lord Livius Erimond of Virantium. At your service.” He bowed arrogantly. He was much like Dorian in the way he held himself, but this man clearly didn’t care a whit about the people he was using unlike her friend. Her face scrunched up in disgust, unable to hold back her hatred of the vile man.

 

“You are no Warden.” Stroud shouted angrily.

 

“But you _are!_ ” The man said in reply with an annoyed sigh. “The one Clarel let slip. And you’ve found the Inquisitor and came to stop me. Shall we see how that goes?”

 

“Warden’s he is deceiving you! Don’t listen to him!” Ayla shouted hoping to break through to the men under his control.

 

“That’s not going to work, Inquisitor.” Erimond laughed. “Wardens’ hand up.” The Wardens’ hands raised up immediately. “Hands down.” Again they obeyed.

 

“Corypheus has taken their minds.” Stroud informed her.

 

“They did this to themselves.” Erimond said arrogantly, hands behind his back, a smug smile on his face. “You see, the Calling had them terrified. They looked _everywhere_ for help.”

 

“Even Tevinter.” Stroud shook his head in horror. The Warden’s had been preyed upon and used.

 

“Yes. And since it was my _master_ who put the Calling into their heads, we in the Venatori were prepared. I went to Clarel full of sympathy, and together we came up with a plan… raise a demon army, march into the Deep Roads, and kill the Old Gods before they wake.”

 

Ayla allowed her sarcastic humor to show as she said. “Ah. I was wondering when this demon army was going to show up.” Inside her anger was becoming harder to keep locked within.

 

Erimond’s mask broke as surprise appeared on his face. “You knew about it, did you?” He nodded as he realized it made sense as to why she was here. “Well then, here you are. Sadly for the Warden’s, the binding ritual I taught their mages has a side effect. They’re now my master’s slaves.” He laughed sinisterly. “This was a test. Once the rest of the Wardens complete the ritual, the army will conquer Thedas.”

 

Erimond talked about the fear that had the Wardens doing this of their own free will. But a question was itching in her mind and she couldn’t resist asking.

 

“Why would the Warden’s try to kill the Old Gods?” Ayla asked.

 

“A Blight happens when Darkspawn find and Old God. They corrupt it into an Archdemon. If someone fought through the Deep Roads and killed them before they could be corrupted… poof!” The Magister explained as he paced. “No more Blights. Ever. The Wardens sacrifice their lives and save the world.”

 

Chills of dread ran up her spine as she thought what that would mean. If the Veil hadn’t been created in the first place none of this would be happening. No Blights at all since their would be no Darkspawn to corrupt them. The Old Gods were the most powerful of spirits and they kept the balance between the Light and Darkness at bay. Ever since the Fade was created it had been harder for them to keep the world at peace and in balance, their powers blocked. Her people were the ones to have moved them into the Deep Roads when Fen’Harel had created the Veil with the intent of locking his people and the Old Ones who continually warred with one another. He believed they had all been fighting for power and in truth they were but he didn’t have the full history. Five Blights had already rocked the world and four of them were already dead, never to return to help in their duty.

 

Ayla closed her eyes to hide her fear, knowing she would be doing a lot of research on what had happened during those Blights and especially what happened during the recent one.

 

“That’s madness!” Solas’ voice, filled with horror spoke out suddenly, surprising her as he hit close to the mark. “For all we know, killing the Old Gods make things even worse!”

 

“Well then. It’s a good thing I’m taking this demon army off their hands.” Erimond smiled like he was doing the world a favor.

 

“Why would Clarel risk using demons?”

 

“Demons need no food, rest, or healing. Once bound, they will never retreat or question orders.” Erimond explained as if she was stupid. “They are the perfect army to march through the Deep Roads… or Orlais, now that they’re bound to my master.”

 

Ayla was tired of talking, she needed to kill this man before he made things worse. She also needed to get to the Wardens before they unleashed this army, under Corypheus’ control or not, either way led to disastrous results and she had to put a stop to it and alert the Clans. If all the Old Gods were corrupted and killed Darkness would win and the universe would die, leaving only Darkness to rule.

 

However she knew this man was no match for her and if he should escape, her people would hunt him down, their duty to protect the Light that of the Earth.

 

“You think you can stand against me with Demons and a Fade Rift?” She called out a smirk upon her face. Solas watched her as she saw fury and lightning dancing in her eyes, her staff already crackling with her magic as she goaded the man. “Did Corypheus not mention what I have done to the Breach?”

 

“He did. He also noted what he did to you at Haven.” The man held up his hand, Red Lyrium magic combined with Blood Magic flowing around his hand. Ayla’s mark sparked, incapacitating her as the corrupted portion of the Anchor responded to the Magister. Ayla cursed whichever elf had altered the magic or what was originally her ancestor’s power. “The Elder One showed me how to deal with you. In the event you were foolish enough to interfere again.”

 

Ayla screamed and fell to the ground in agony.

 

“That mark you bear? The Anchor that allows you to pass safely through the Veil? You stole that from my master. He’s been forced to seek other ways to access the Fade.” Erimond spat out as he continued to try to use it against her. Solas came to her worry and horror upon his face, like it was his fault that she was feeling this torture. But she pushed that thought and him away as her own magic connected with the part of the mark that had always been meant to be together. The pain lessened instantly and she rose, her eyes livid with the fact that Corypheus still believed that this mark was his. “When I bring him your head, his gratitude will be…”

 

“How many times do I have to say this to that dim-witted oaf for him to realize that this was never his!” She yelled as she rose from the ground, her mark sparkling now with a bright glowing green, brighter than Solas had ever seen it glow. She didn’t even raise her hand up this time as she closed the rift with a single powerful closing of her fist and a slight yank of her wrist.

 

The rift glowed brightly for a moment before popping out of existence. Ayla stood tall and angry, the Magister’s eyes wide with shock and fear. “Kill them!” He yelled as he ran away.

 

Suddenly, the controlled Wardens and the Demons came at them but Ayla let loose with a Rift of her own, a skill she hardly used since she had accessed it during her fight to survive the avalanche of Haven. The Rift immediately pulled the demons into it leaving only the controlled men to defeat. They were no match for the group as they finished them off quickly, putting them out of their misery.

 

“You were correct. Through the ritual, the mages are slaves to Corypheus.” Stroud said angrily to Hawke as he and Blackwall came up from the stairs. They had stayed back to make sure reinforcements wouldn’t appear.

 

“And the Warden warriors?” Hawke asked anxiously.

 

Ayla and Stroud both looked at the Demon remains and back a Hawke.

 

“Oh, of course. It’s not real Blood Magic until someone gets sacrificed.” He said bitterly.

 

“Erimond lied to the Wardens. They were trying to prevent future Blights.” Solas glared at her, believing her reaction to be too soft.

 

“With Blood Magic and human sacrifice.” Hawke said in disgust.

 

“The Wardens were wrong Hawke, but they had their reasons.” Stroud said with a sigh.

 

“All Blood Mages do.” Hawke countered. “Everyone has a story they tell themselves that justify bad decisions…and it never matters. In the end you are always alone with your actions.”

 

Ayla kept her mouth shut, not wanting to get into a bigger debate about the decisions of people. It clearly was going to fall on deaf ears.

 

“I believe I know where the Wardens are, Your Worship.” Ayla grimaced at the title. She preferred the Inquisitor title, still not liking that people were speaking to her like she was a queen. She wasn’t anything of the sort. “Erimond fled in that direction.” Stroud pointed back the way they had come. “There is an abandoned Warden Fortress that way. Adamant.”

 

“The Warden and I will scout out Adamant and confirm if the other Wardens are there. We’ll send word to you back at Skyhold.” Hawke said and turned to leave, not bothering to look at Stroud.

 

Ayla and her party mounted their steeds heading off towards the Fortress they had captured a couple days before, camping outside once again before arriving to find that a small battalion had arrived to hold the fort. They resupplied themselves and made their way back to Skyhold.


	19. Fade Darkness and Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayla and her Companions lead the soldiers to Adamant to stop the Grey Wardens. She and her companions end up in the Fade where a powerful demon holds them trapped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is my take on Adamant with a little twist to fit it to my Quizzy and her role later on. 
> 
> The translation for the Demon and Solas' banter is down below or a representation of it anyways.

Ayla and her party arrived back at Skyhold a week later. Ayla awoke the next morning, rose from her bed, and dressed quickly. She made her way to the Rotunda first to greet Solas, a ritual she had fallen into since they had kissed the second time. However, this morning was different since as soon as she entered Solas’ voice spoke in outrage his face horrified as he read the report that had appeared a couple days before they had come home.

 

“We must stop the Wardens from carrying out this insane plan, Inquisitor.” Solas raged passionately as he passed the report to her. She glanced over it, reading the specifics. “To seek out these Old Gods deliberately in some bizarre attempt to preempt the Blight...”

 

“I agree, Vhenan. They won’t succeed, we will stop them together.” Ayla replied, taking his arms with her hands to steady him and stop his pacing.

 

“Thank you. I’ve been on my own for so long. It’s difficult to get used to having the support of another.” He said, his features relaxing, before curiosity took hold. “What did you mean when you said you told him that the magic wasn’t his, that he had stolen it? I didn’t tell you about it being elven until after the fall of Haven.”

 

Ayla felt the blood drain from her head as her face paled. She quickly tried to debate what she should tell him and how much. It was clear he was demanding to know.

 

“The clans already know about the foci and how they used to belong to the elves. We thought such magic was lost and I recognized it after I studied it when I became the Herald of Andraste. I didn’t say anything to you at the time since we weren’t really on good terms, what with you anger towards the way my people live.” She explained with a sigh. “I also didn’t know if you could see that the magic within it was corrupted by Corypheus. I kept my knowledge to myself since I didn’t really trust you and the subject never came up. When Corypheus tried to take it back while you were all escaping, he was confused and livid that he couldn’t remove it from me since the magic that is elven had already attached itself and connected with my magic. It had become part of me in that moment.”

 

Solas’ face passed through with many emotions; anger at her for not telling him she knew, surprise that she knew the magic was corrupted as well as the admission of what she had tried to tell the would be god, and the knowledge she just imparted to him about how it had become hers. Until that moment he had still believed that he could one day take it back but now he knew that wouldn’t be possible. The last emotion was admiration for her, that her magic and body was strong enough to handle a power that should’ve killed her. He came forward and kissed her passionately, making her sigh in joy as she responded to him.

 

The world seemed to fade away as they gave into their feelings for a moment each showing the other how much they loved one another. Ayla pulled back first this time, cheeks flushed with passion. She was aroused, he knew but sighed as she pulled out of his embrace, despite his protest.

 

“I have a meeting with my advisors on how to proceed with taking Adamant. Will you be with me as we storm through, Solas?” Ayla asked.

 

“I won’t leave your side, Vhenan.” He said with a smile. “I await your orders.”

 

Ayla rose up to kiss him chastely and then walked back out into the Great Hall and into the war room where her advisors waited.

 

Leliana began, “Adamant Fortress has stood against the Darkspawn since the time of the Second Blight.”

 

“Fortunately for us, that means it was built before the age of modern siege equipment.” Cullen told them confidently. “A good trebuchet will do major damage to those Ancient walls. And thanks to our Lady Ambassador…”

 

Cullen looked at Josie with a thankful smile as the woman herself looked at Ayla. She explained about the noble who had lent the equipment to their cause.

 

“That is the good news,” Leliana said, her face showing her worry.

 

“None of that accounts for Wardens summoning a giant demon army.” Ayla spoke voicing all of their concerns.

 

“That is the bad news.” Leliana nodded as she folded her arms behind her back.

 

“The Inquisition forces can breach the gate, but if the Wardens already have their demons…” Cullen frowned, his eyes scrunching as he tried to think of ways to fight the demons without loosing the battle.

 

Luckily they had Leliana and her skills. “I found records of Adamant’s construction. There are choke points we can use to limit the field of battle.” She informed them.

 

“That’s good. We may not be able to defeat them outright…” His gaze returned to the Inquisitor, and she couldn’t help notice that he seemed way more relaxed then when she had left to the Western Approach. Nor could she hardly smell the Lyrium that was flowing in his veins. “But if we cut off reinforcements, we can carve you and your companions a path to Warden-Commander Clarel.”

 

Ayla looked at each of them, the hardships of her role suddenly weighing on her. “Taking this fortress is going to get a lot of good soldiers killed.” She said sadly.

 

“Our soldiers know the risks, Inquisitor. And they know what they’re fighting for.” Josephine said, trying to offer a little comfort.

“It’ll be hard-fought. No way around that, but we’ll get that gate open.” Cullen said with determination.

 

“It’s also possible that some Wardens might not really approve of Clarel’s decision and turn over to our cause.” Josephine said, hope in her eyes.

 

“The warriors may listen to reason but I doubt they will turn against Clarel directly.” Leliana replied, her face angry that the order she had believed in was being used in this way. “But the mages have become slaves to Corypheus and they will fight to the death.”

 

“We’ve built the siege engines…” Cullen began.

 

“Good.” Ayla said looking at them, not as the woman they’d come to know but as the warrior and leader of their organization. “Ready the forces, we march at dawn.”

 

Ayla bowed her head, signaling that the meeting was done and setting everyone in motion to prepare themselves for battle. Ayla left the war room and immediately went to alert the men she wanted with her. Soon the whole fortress was talking about the battle and Ayla used the time to improve her armor and equip all of her weapons; throwing knives and daggers of all sizes and her staff. Once she was satisfied, she made her way to the garden and into her sanctuary where she spent the night meditating and drawing energy from the earth.

 

It was there that Solas, Cullen, and Dorian found her when they were all ready. It was clear to them that she hadn’t actually slept but had been out here the whole night. As they approached her eyes opened with no hint of tiredness, only a look of determination.

 

“Are we ready?” She asked, her face set into her role as Inquisitor. They all nodded and Ayla rose. The men’s eyes widened as they saw all the knives she had equipped to her. There were dozens in view and Solas wondered how many she had hidden. She wore a robe of sorts that fit to her form like a glove, with a heavy leathered corset that would be extremely hard for claws or sharp weapons to break through. It encase her entire lower torso from just under her breasts to her hips. She wore thigh high armored boots made of the same leather as the corset. The entire ensemble was black and reached to the end of her heels.

 

Her robe even had a hood in the event she had need of it. As she walked towards them she place her staff in its holds, equipping it to her back.

 

Within minutes she was mounting her horse with Cullen, Leliana, Solas, Bull, and Dorian following her. They rode out to where the troops awaited for them all standing straight with their fists over their hearts. Ayla rode fierce and commanding, their leader a symbol of strength to her army as she and her companions made their way up to the front. Cullen rode on her right, Leliana on her left and Solas rode right behind her with Bull and Varric bringing up the rear. As soon as they made it up to the front Ayla yelled out and continued on, signaling her army that is was time to march.

 

Solas admired the strength in her as she rode head held high, her hair in an aggressive braid down her back. She looked intimidating to everyone they passed as well as to her army.

 

 

 

 

 

 

They arrived at the old fortress four days later, setting up their equipment within hours and attacked that evening.

 

Her troops yelled out a war cry as the trebuchets fired first on Adamant from afar. Cullen and Ayla stood watching as the siege weapons hit their mark, already destroying sections of the ancient fort. Cullen signaled the troops and together they all moved forward towards gate that kept them out.

 

But that wasn’t the only way they planned on breaking through. Giant ladders with some of her men already on it rose up into the air, crashing onto the battlements, effectively getting a good portion of her troops up there to help take the fortress. Meanwhile, another group came forward, shields held up to protect them as they pulled and pushed a battering to the gate.

 

Wardens were throwing rocks and shooting arrows from above taking down several of her soldiers. But it didn’t deter her men and they continued on, slamming the huge weapon into the heavy doors of the Warden stronghold. Once, twice the gates held true but on the third slam the doors busted open. Wardens tried to defend but were not prepared for the force that came pouring through. They quickly took care of the corrupted mages leaving the way clear for Ayla to come strolling in with her party. She waited a moment, discussing with Cullen how best proceed from this point.

 

“Alright, Inquisitor. You have your way through. Best make use of it.” He said and told her his plan. “We’ll keep the main host of demons occupied for as long as we can.”

 

“I’ll be fine. Just keep our men as safe as possible.” She replied as she unsheathed her main daggers, choosing to start with those.

 

“We’ll do what we have to Inquisitor. Warden Stroud will guard your back.” He informed her. “Hawke is with our soldiers on the battlements. He is assisting them until you arrive.”

 

A sudden scream came from one of their soldiers above. They both looked up to see a demon dropping the man off the battlements like he was nothing but a mistake. The demon saw them hissed and then went back to fighting whoever else was up there.

 

“There’s too much resistance on the walls. Our men on the ladders need a better foothold.” Cullen said with fear. They may fail to take the battle and if they did the world would be consumed. “If you and your group can clear out the enemies on the battlements, we’ll cover your advance. Maker be with you, Inquisitor.” Cullen hugged her close for a moment before running off to command the battle elsewhere.

 

Ayla ran forward with her group behind her. As she ran she infused her daggers with her magic, making them cackle with lightning. They made their way around the battlements quicker than she had thought, her blades cutting through demons and Warden mages in confident strikes. Her and Bull had a dance going with her occasionally jumping off of him and onto a set of demons or Wardens.

 

They slowly rescued several of her men as well as any warriors that hadn’t been sacrificed and turned into demons. After Hawke had informed her of the situation regarding most of the warriors falling back Ayla made a conscious effort to not kill them unless they attacked her first, wanting to save as many lives as she could. They ran forward, her group following behind her as they came upon the ritual with Clarel standing right next to Erimond.

 

“Wardens, we are betrayed by the very world we have sworn to protect.” She heard Clarel tell her men. Erimond pulled her aside, impatience clear on his face as well as worry. After a small discussion one of the older wardens came forward, speaking about not being able to serve with his sword arm anymore, willing to sacrifice his blood instead, anything to serve and protect them all from dying. Ayla watched as Clarel slit his throat in front of the whole order.

 

Stroud ran forward, crying out at the loss of the man who had recruited him. Erimond caught sight of them and yelled. “Stop them! We must complete the ritual!”

 

Ayla began walking forward but held up her hand when her group tried to follow. She went forward a little bit. “Clarel, if you complete that ritual. You will be giving Erimond exactly what he wants.”

 

“What. Fighting the Blight? Keeping the world safe from Darkspawn? Who wouldn’t want that?” Erimond yelled out to everyone. “And yes, the ritual requires blood sacrifice. Hate me for that if you must, but don’t hate the Wardens for doing their duty.”

 

“We make the sacrifice no one else will. Our warriors die proudly for world that will never thank them.” Clarel added.

“And then your Tevinter ally binds the mages to Corypheus!” Stroud yelled in reply, anger at the woman’s words.

 

“Corypheus? But he’s dead.” Clarel’s whole face showed her shock at hearing that name.

 

Erimond got in her face. “These people will say anything shake your confidence, Clarel.”

 

A series of emotions raced through Clarel an internal war raged inside her before settling on angry determination. “Bring it through!” She ordered.

 

Four Tevinter mages threw up their hands in much the same way she did when closing rifts, only this time their combined magic began creating one. One by one the Warden mages began adding their magic to the Venatori mages, making the rift expand.

 

Ayla, Stroud, and Hawke all rushed forward hoping to get them to see reason.

 

“Please! I have seen more than my share of Blood Magic! It is never worth the cost!” Hawke cried out, almost begging.

 

Stroud’s voice came up pleading and hurt behind her as his comrades some controlled and some willingly added to expanding the rift. “I trained half of you myself, don’t make me kill you to stop this madness!” He cried.

 

The rift expanded and Ayla’s blood froze as she saw a dark part of the Fade beginning to come through. A threatening screech came from the beyond, coming toward the opening.

 

“Be ready with the ritual, Clarel. This demon is truly worthy of your strength.” She heard Erimond say.

 

Ayla tried once more, hoping they would see reason. “The Grey Wardens have a proud history! You stopped the Blight at the Silent Plains. At Starkhaven… and Hunter Fell. At Avesleigh… and Denerim. The world owes you all a debt it can never repay. I would not stand against you if you did not know you were being misused. I implore you to see reason and to not let all the work your Order has done before you be in vain.”

 

Several of the Wardens looked at one another and then back at Clarel, some of their faces confused, sad, angry, hurt, and fear. Clarel looked around at her soldiers her determination beginning to waver as she thought about what the Inquisitor said.

 

“Clarel, we have come so far. You’re the only one who can do this.” Erimond urged.

 

But doubt had already set in her face. “Perhaps we could test the truth of these charges, to avoid more bloodshed.”

 

“Or perhaps I should bring in a more reliable ally.” Erimond’s face changed from the face of someone who was helping to one who was thoroughly disgusted with the turn of events. “My master thought you might come here, Inquisitor! He sent me this to welcome you!” Erimond’s staff lifted and then hit the ground twice with an echoing bang.

 

A roar came from behind her, one that sent fear down her spine as she recognized the sound. Ayla cursed and jumped out of the way just barely, as the Red Lyrium Archdemon dove down with its Red Lyrium fire scorching the ground where she had just been. Ayla jumped back to her feet, her staff already in her hands ready to fight. She vaguely saw Clarel back away from Erimond her own staff raised defensively as the truth came to light. But Ayla couldn’t concentrate on that as the dragon came back around, crashing its tail into one of the griffon statues that decorated the whole fortress before landing on a tower up above the courtyard. He roared in challenge to her or anyone who dared to even think about fighting him.

 

Ayla turned to where she had the Rift, Erimond, and the dragon within her line of sight. She saw Clarel looking between the dragon and Erimond horror on her face as she realized what exactly the dragon was. Anger replaced horror and in an instant a lightning strike blasted out of her staff into the back of Erimond. He fell to the ground with a cry and the dragon looked over at the man.

 

Clarel’s hand sparked with her magic as she again looked between him and the dragon, her thoughts easy to read as she readied herself to end the man and Archdemon if she could.

 

“Clarel, wait…” Erimond reached up with his hand, eyes pleading. Clarel didn’t hit him, instead sending her lightning at the dragon. The Archdemon retaliated with a massive Red Lyrium blast. Clarel bare jumped out of the way but by this point Erimond had risen to his feet, but the man fled as the dragon took off, coming towards the Warden. She rose to and turned to her men.

 

“Help the Inquisitor!” She cried before running off after the man who had destroyed the Legacy of the Order.

 

A demon came through the rift then and Ayla was attacking it instantly throwing everything but lightning since the creature was immune. The others came to her aid, fighting off the other demons coming through the rift as well as the men still under the control of Corypheus. The battle last longer than she wanted but was soon taken over by her reinforcements Cullen had sent through. They held down the fort allowing her part to go after Clarel and Erimond.

 

They raced up more steps, the dragon trying to get at them missing them every time with its Red Lyrium blast. Finally though, they reached the highest tower and Ayla stopped suddenly as she watched the battle between the two mages. Clarel had it well in hand about to take out justice on the man who had taken advantage of all of the Orders’ fear.

 

“You! You’ve destroyed the Grey Wardens!” Ayla heard her shout in rage as she hit him with a powerful blast from her staff.

 

Erimond laughed at her. “You did that to yourself, you stupid bitch.” He said smugly even though he was nearly defeated. “All I did was dangle a little power before your eyes. And you couldn’t _wait_ to get your hands bloody!”

 

Clarel’s rage boiled up and out in the form of a massive electric blast. It hit Erimond and sent him flying several leagues away from the Warden-Commander. Clarel strode up to him, a smile of vengeance on her face.

 

“You could have served a new God.” The Magister groaned as he cradled his body in a ball. The last blast had massively injured him and Ayla suspected he was suffering from several broken rips as well as internal bleeding.

 

“I will _never_ serve the Blight!” Clarel snarled as she reached him. Ayla walked forward then seeing the man had passed out from his injuries.

 

Suddenly the dragon swooped down and snatched Clarel in his mouth, before taking off again only to land on a structure close by. He crushed down on Clarel flinging her back and forth in his mouth like a toy before throwing her down to the ground in front of them. How Clarel was able to move after that was amazing to Ayla, but before she could rush to the woman’s aid, the Archdemon crawled down in a threateningly aggressive stance, challenging Ayla to even try to help the woman. They backed away towards the ledge, fear rising in Ayla’s gut as they neared it.

 

“In war. Victory…” Clarel hissed out as she crawled forward. Blood was pouring out of her and Ayla could see she didn’t have long in this world. “In peace. Vigilance…” Clarel turned onto her back, facing the dragon and throwing up her hand and blasting the dragon with one last attack as it crawled over her. The dragon realizing to late that she was about to attack, jumped but the bolt struck him causing him to slam into the stone and slid off the ledge. Ayla’s group had just barely moved out of the way as the creature tried to claw its way back up breaking the ledge.

 

Eyes wide they all ran trying to get ahead of the break before they got caught and fell to their deaths. Stroud tripped and went falling, Ayla seeing this ran to give him aid and helped him up but it was too late and they all fell.

 

Panic seized Ayla as the ground came up to meet them and with a desperate thrust of her hand she screamed as all of the magic within answered her call, connecting with the Anchor and opening a rift. They fell through, glowing green absorbing them before blinking out of existence, them along with it.

 

 

 

 

Gravity was strange here. Ayla opened her eyes, her breath rushing out of her as the air and spirit fog stopped her from slamming into the ground. It flung her back up and dropped her onto the ground. The air knocked from her lungs at the impact. She tried to groan but it game out as more of a wheeze. She rested a moment, hoping nothing was seriously injured within her.

 

Several other groans rang in the air and she rolled over and got up. She looked around eyes wide with sudden fear as she realized they were not in a nice corner of the Fade where she had hoped they’d end up. Instead they were in the chaos that had been left from when Fen’Harel had locked everything away, destroying the once crown jewel of the Elvhen, now the Black City. She saw Stroud standing sideways on a piece of land floating in the air.

 

“Where are we?” He asked.

 

“We we’re falling,” Hawke replied as he took in their surroundings. “Perhaps we landed.”

 

Dorian and Bull looked around uneasy with this place.

 

“Is this… are we dead?” Hawke asked, then grimaced. “If this is the afterlife, the Chantry owes me an apology. This looks nothing like the Maker’s bosom.”

 

Ayla coughed at his observation, trying to keep from laughing since it was inappropriate at the current time. Solas caught her attention as he walked forward, looking solemnly up at the Black City.

 

“No. This is the Fade.” He informed them, unease and awe in his voice. He looked over at her then the awe written on his face. It was clear he was surprised she had such power. “The Inquisitor, desperate to keep us alive, opened a Rift. We came through… and survived. I never thought I would find myself here physically...” He looked back up at the Black City again, his face showing slight joy and hope. “Look. The Black City. Almost close enough to touch.”

 

Ayla got in front of him then, a look of pure fear on her face that had him pausing. “I know you are beyond ecstatic to be here but we cannot linger, Vhenan.” Her voice was strained, anxious as her eyes flickered around. “We are in a spot that even the lightest of spirits are afraid to linger. This is a dark corner and we must escape it or we will all die. Whatever rules this corner, means us harm.”

 

“The Fade looked much different the last time I was here.” Hawke said, as he took in Ayla’s warning.

 

“The first time I ever entered the Fade, it looked like a lovely castle filled with gold and silks.” Dorian shared as he looked around. “I met a marvelous desire demon, as I recall. We chatted and ate grapes before he attempted to possess me.”

 

Ayla would normally have laughed at his story and she knew he was trying to put her at ease but they didn’t understand and she couldn’t really tell them what this place was.

 

“Perhaps the reason it is different than normal is the fact that we are here physically.” Dorian added. “And not in anyone’s dream.”

 

“The stories say you walked out of the Fade at Haven. Was it like this?”

 

“I can’t remember anything other than the glowing green and the dark. It does seem familiar though.” Ayla replied, shivering as the fear began to take over. “Also normally the Fade can be shaped in dreams. The same is true physically. However, normally the Fade is a lovely place and it shapes to what you find peaceful, in dreams or otherwise, but there are sections of the Fade that are not so nice for people or even spirits to venture. This happens to be one of them.” Ayla explained looking at Solas, who was staring at her in wonder. He cleared his head and added.

 

“Yes, the Fade has a nightmare realm where peoples fears are trapped.” Solas looked around more.

 

“Oh, this is shitty.” Bull growled. “I’ll fight whatever you give me, Boss. But nobody said anything about getting dragged through the ass end of Demon Town.”

 

Ayla saw him shiver with revulsion and normally would’ve smiled but she just wanted to get out of here.

 

“In the real world the Rift where the demons came through was nearby. Can we escape the same way?” Stroud asked.

 

Ayla thought about it and decided that he was correct and that it was the best way of trying to escape. The problem though, was that whatever ruled this place was guarding it and it was big with many eyes. They would have their work cut out for them.

 

“Let us hope so or we are dead.” Solas answered his eyebrow raised at her in question at the look on her face. Something was clearly terrifying her and she also was not wanting to say what it was. “What do you think, Inquisitor?”

 

“It is the best and only plan we have. But keep your eyes open for I have a bad feeling.” She said as she started off towards the whole.

 

As they progressed towards the Rift Dorian spoke. “My visits to the Fade are normally more pleasant. I don’t usually wake up feeling the need to bathe. Usually. Sometimes… well, never mind that.” Ayla grinned in spite of herself but kept it hidden.

 

This went on for a while each member of her group speaking out to themselves though everyone heard what they said. She had actually not been able to contain her laughter at Bull’s sarcastic grumblings. He had poorly mimicked Krem’s voice about joining the cause and him mumbling about demons. He then proceeded to tell them about his weakness in the event he got possessed. Apparently, Cullen had found the weak spot during a sparring match one day.

 

At one point Solas came up to her and whispered. “This is fascinating. It’s not the area I would’ve chosen, of course. But to physically walk within the fade…” He let out a dreamy sigh. The comment had Ayla’s face snapping to his in irritation.

 

“I didn’t choose this place.” Ayla hissed, offended that he thought she had chosen it. “We were pulled here by whatever is guarding that Rift we are heading to.”

 

Solas looked at her, taken aback by her sudden anger at him. Then he went over his comment and realized he had offended her and was about to say sorry but then his mind processed what she had said about the Rift. It seemed she knew they were in for something bad and it had her tensed in fear.

 

“How do you know this?” He asked taking her hand in his, trying to offer some comfort.

 

“Because I saw it when the Mages began to open the Rift together.” She whispered back not wanting to alarm everyone. “It has lots of eyes and is huge.”

 

Solas’ eyes widened at her vague description. He squeezed her hand but felt the trickling of his own fear beginning to form inside him at what she had seen. He turned to the others and said, “The Demon that controls this area is extremely powerful… some variety of Fear, I would guess. So keep alert and stay focused on getting to that Rift.”

 

The others nodded as they made there way through. Ayla ascended up some stairs and stopped short with the others stumbling into her as a woman she recognized stood as if waiting. She remembered her vaguely as the woman that had led the Conclave meeting. The one she had observed in her little cave when she had arrived that fateful night.

 

“By the Maker, could that be…?” Stroud came forward, a look of awe on his face beating her in saying something. What she would have said though, she knew not.

 

“I greet you Warden. And you, Champion.” The woman said with a smile. They talked for a few minutes trying to decide if this was really Divine Justinia. Ayla kept quiet through the exchange between the Warden, Stroud, and the spirit. She was occupied with her own thoughts of how she felt familiar even though they had never actually met. “You two think my survival in the Fade impossible. Yet here you stand alive in the Fade yourselves. In truth, proving my existence either way would require time we do not have.”

 

“Surely you can understand our concerns and explain what you are.” Hawke said.

 

“I am here to help you.” She said as she turned her gaze to Ayla. “You do not remember what happened at the Temple of Sacred Ashes, Inquisitor.”

 

“No, I don’t.”

 

“The memories you have lost were taken by the Demon that serves Corypheus.” She explained. “It is the Nightmare you forget upon waking.” Ayla’s blood drained from her face as cold hard fear slammed into her at the mention of the demon, Nightmare. He was the ruler of the nightmare portion of the Fade. “It feeds off Fear and Darkness, growing fat upon terror.”

 

Solas watched Ayla, seeing the panic on her face as she understood the woman’s explanation. She was surprising him immensely on this journey. She seemed to know more about the Fade then even he realized. He always assumed that he had the only knowledge of this place since it was technically of his own making, but it seemed she was just as knowledgeable about it as he. She was truly everything he dreamed of finding of the elves of this world.

 

“The false Calling that terrified the Wardens into making such grave mistakes? Its work.”

 

That’s why they came out into this portion of the Fade. Ayla couldn’t for the life of her understand why they hadn’t gone to a more peaceful place than this but now that she knew about Nightmare being the one to play on the Wardens fear, she realized that they had been pulled into the world that surrounded the Warden Fortress.

 

“I would gladly avenge the insult this Nightmare dealt my brethren.” Stroud hissed out, rage and hate gracing his face at learning this.

 

“You will have your chance, Brave Warden. This small corner of Darkness is its lair.”

 

“How does Corypheus have so many demons at his disposal?” Ayla asked.

 

“I know not of how he commands his army of demons. Maybe it comes from the power of the Blight itself.” Justinia offered what little she suspected and then explained more about the Nightmare’s servitude. “Nightmare serves willingly, for Corypheus had brought much terror to this world. He was one of the Magisters who unleashed the First Blight upon the world, was he not?” At this comment the woman looked at Ayla, knowing that her people had the history regarding the battle with him. This was after all a few years after the Veil had been created.

 

Solas wondered at the looks exchanged between the women but dismissed it for the moment.

 

“Is there a way to kill it?” Ayla asked, wanting to end its existence and free this part of the Fade from Darkness.

 

“We should probably focus on escaping the Fade first.” Hawke said with disapproval.

 

“You hurt it by escaping the Fade and leading your people against Corypheus.” The Divine said.

 

“That wasn’t what I meant.” Ayla grumbled.

 

“I know. But for now, it is the only answer I can give you.” She replied. “When you entered the Fade at Haven, the demon took a part of you. Before you do anything else, you must recover it. These are your memories, Inquisitor.” She gestured to the orbs that were attached to a few demons up ahead before disappearing.

 

Ayla looked at Solas, her face uncertain. He squeezed her hand in support before unleashing a powerful lightning arc at the green spirits. Ayla followed him and fought for herself to regain what she lost. The spirits gave in quickly, releasing the orbs that held her memories.

 

One by one she released them, freeing her mind from the block that had been placed upon her. Her party members listened as she freed them, the echoes of Corypheus’ voice and the Divine’s. After collecting the fourth one, Ayla cried out in pain as the memory began unfolding before them, projected so everyone witnessed the Divine’s death starting at the point where Ayla had been observing from her cave above. Seeing that the strangely dressed woman had been taking unwillingly. They saw Ayla’s thoughts of how she didn’t want what happened to her and her Keeper drove her to go to the Divine’s aid. They saw how she heard the voices of those inside the Temple.

 

“Now is the hour of our victory.” Corypheus’ voice rang through the doors.

 

“Why are you doing this? You of all people?” They heard the Divine’s voice question.

 

“Keep the sacrifice still.” His deep voice said in reply.

 

“Someone! Help me!” They saw Ayla’s resolve on her face and watched as she slammed the doors open her staff at the ready. SHe had stopped short seeing the horrifying man with an orb that was pulsing with the glowing green that matched her mark and the Grey Wardens all holding the woman prisoner in a case of toxic red energy.

 

“What’s going on here?” She had demanded. They all turned, looking at her in surprise. Only the Divine’s face held a different emotion: Hope and determination. The woman used this moment to lash out and slapped at Corypheus, knocking him down and making him drop the orb. It rolled to Ayla and she quickly grabbed it up. Corypheus’ eyes widened as the orb flared the moment she touched it. Ayla let out a agonized scream as the magic of old merged into her.

 

Seeing this, Corypheus lunged at her shouting angrily trying to get to the orb before it fully connected with her but was too late. Ayla gasped as the orb unleashed and flowed into her and sending a rippling blast through the temple, striking Corypheus the magic protecting her as it finished merging into her.

 

The memory ended there, and Ayla felt strangely exposed because if any of them truly knew where the orb came from they would have witnessed the magic reuniting with her magic, a magic as a ancient as the orb itself. It had returned to its rightful owner in that moment. The only problem, however, was that it had been corrupted not just by Corypheus, but by the person who the would be God had stolen it from in the first place.

 

“So your mark did not come from Andraste. It came from the orb Corypheus had used in his ritual.” Stroud said after regaining his composure. The memory had them all holding their heads in pain.

 

“I’ve been telling everyone that from the start, Stroud.” Ayla said with an amused smirk. “They insisted on believing that despite my denial of the whole thing.”

 

Stroud shook his head at her remark. The Divine began speaking once more. “Corypheus intended to rip open the Veil. Use the Anchor to enter the Fade and throw open the doors of the Black City. Not for the Old Gods but for himself.”

 

Ayla’s eyes grew wide at that realization. She cursed inwardly as she finally knew what he was after. He was looking for something only the Keepers of her people knew of, something they kept well hidden by only ever mentioning it to their Firsts. Something so dark they purposefully didn’t teach much about it for fear it would somehow fall into the wrong hands.

 

“When she disrupted his plan, the orb bestowed the Anchor upon her instead,” the Divine explained to her companions. She heard the clarification but was too absorbed in her own thoughts. Solas had been observing her for the past several minutes, eyes narrowed in suspicion as he saw the anxiety on her face that the memory had brought forth.

 

“You cannot escape the lair of the Nightmare until you regain all that he took from you, Inquisitor.” Ayla came back to the present at the woman’s words. “You have recovered some of yourself, but now it knows you are here. You must make haste. I will prepare the way ahead.”

 

Ayla looked at Hawke and then back at the woman but she was gone. _A spirit after all,_ she thought as Stroud asked, “something troubles you, Hawke?”

 

“Those were Grey Wardens holding the Divine in that vision.” He stated angrily. “Their actions led to her death.”

 

“Not by themselves it didn’t. If they all hadn’t heard the massive Calling alert signaling them all to die then they wouldn’t have been trying to find a way to cure it to save the Order, afraid that if they all went the next Blight would swallow the world.” Ayla defended. “Its Corypheus’ fault any of this is taking place.”

 

“I assumed he had taken their minds, as we have seen him do before.” Stroud added before changing the subject. “Come. We can argue after we escape this dark place.”

 

“Oh, I intend to.” Hawke said with deadly tone. Ayla glared at him and he shut up as she led them on. They wandered on trying to get closer to the Rift that was high in the sky and searched for more of Ayla’s memories as they did. They were descending from a set of stairs when the Nightmare began speaking. Ayla shivered with dread at the sound of his voice slightly but otherwise kept her face neutral.

 

“Ah. We have a visitor.” It said. “A meddling elf comes to steal the fear I kindly lifted from her shoulders. You should’ve thanked me and left your fear where it lay. Forgotten.” As he spoke glowing green demons appeared and attacked them. “You think the memories will set you free and make you stronger? What fool filled your mind with such drivel? The only one who grows stronger from your fear is _me._ But you are a guest here in my home, so by all means, let me return what you have forgotten.”

 

They beat the lackeys easy enough though they feared what other surprises we awaiting them as they continued on. Ayla walked slowly by a mirror and looked sadly at the broken, ancient, and elven portal. Once a way to travel between the elvhen cities or so the legends described. The only one she had seen intact was the one she had found in Skyhold while exploring the place when they had first arrived and couldn’t figure out what to do with it.

 

Ayla pushed these thoughts away, focusing on getting out of here again running down another set of steps right into a set of spiders, a fear lots of people had, including Ayla who didn’t really enjoy the giant spiders they had faced in many of the lands they had been through in the past. She shivered with disgust as she slammed her staff down and froze them before they reached them. They weren’t strong and were dealt with quickly. Ayla though was having a conundrum as she tried to decide with way to go down or straight.

 

Nightmare started up again this time going after her companions. It targeted Bull and Dorian first.

 

“The Qunari will make a lovely host for one of my minions. Or maybe I will ride his body myself.” Nightmare spoke with a wickedly delightful laugh.

 

“I’d like to see you try.” Bull growled from behind her, his voice deadly with challenge.

 

Nightmare left him alone and went after Dorian. “Greetings. Dorian… it is Dorian, isn’t it?” The Demon said. “For a moment, I mistook you for your father.”

 

“Rather uncalled for.” Dorian gasped, beyond offended.

 

Nightmare remained silent for several minutes, or was it hours after trying to get into her friends’ heads. But he started back up again this time targeting Solas as they descended another set of stairs.

 

“Dirth ma, Harellan. Ma banal enasalin. Mar Solas ena mar din.” The demon spoke, voicing everything in Ancient Elvhen this time.

 

To which Solas replied. “Banal nadas.”

 

He stopped as she came upon more of his minions protecting the glowing orbs of her memories. Ayla yelled and charged dispensing of them quickly before accessing her memories again. The strained headache seized them all once again as the memory became clear. This one was more familiar than the last and she shivered as she watched all the demons climb after her.

 

“This was the only memory I vaguely remembered, this particular scene haunting my dreams often. This was how we… how I escaped. Divine Justinia helped me get over the ledge and we ran for the rift but the demons grabbed her and I tried to help. I tried to save her.” Ayla fell to the ground the failure evident on her face as she watched the woman in the memory whisper “go” to her before letting go of her hand. She wanted to go after her but several demons replaced where the woman had just stood, so instead she turned and ran to her escape, disappearing into the Rift.

 

The memory ended there and as soon as the pain from the memory resided both Solas and Dorian walked over to the guilt ridden elf who meant so much to them. They pulled her up and hugged her. She pulled away as the spirit of the Divine reappeared before them.

 

“It was you.” She said, “They thought it was Andraste sending me from the Fade. But it was the Divine behind me. But you… she died.”

 

“Yes.”

 

Hawke and Stroud began arguing again about the fault being the Grey Wardens who had murdered the Divine. It went on and Solas added his agreement with Hawke, which earned him a glare of anger from Ayla. He stepped back surprised by the vehemence in her glare. But then she turned it on the two arguing.

 

“Fendhis! Could both of you please shut up?” She hissed, pushing them away from each other. “We can argue about this once we’ve escaped from the giant fear demon.”

 

Both of them looked at her with shame written on their faces. Ayla rolled her eyes before turning away and continuing on. After wandering awhile they came upon another set of stairs with a graveyard beside it.

 

She didn’t know why she didn’t just head up the stairs but she went to look at the headstones. She wandered through them glancing at each grave in turn, scared to think of what her friends might become. Angry to see their deepest fears laid bare before her now. But one name calls to her more than others. The name that leaps to life on her tongue each time she finds a reason to speak it. And upon his grave, his gravest fear. Solas was afraid to die alone.

 

Ayla stared at it in horror, her heart clenching with pain at the thought. Her breath caught, an almost sob escaping from her throat. Luckily, she was able to regain her composure before they came into the graveyard themselves. She walked out unable to stand being there a moment longer. She wanted out of this hopeless place and wanted out now.

 

“Come on.” She called out to them as she began the climb up the stairs. They followed after her, only Solas staying behind a few moments ashamed she had seen his greatest fear.

 

 

 

 

A little while later they finally reached the rift and the fear demon guarding it. The small creature and the huge spider with millions of eyes behind it all part of each other, was beyond grotesque. Ayla shivered with both fear and disgust as the spirit of the Divine came forward, speaking to her.

 

“If you would, please tell Leliana that, “I am sorry. I failed you, too.”’ She said before moving forward using her light to strike at the demon. She knocked the small version out of the way and used all of her force to take care of the big spider. She left the small creature there, easier for them to take care of.

 

Ayla immediately pulled out her daggers and ran at the demon, which had just pushed itself off the ground and screeched at them in challenge. Ayla cloaked herself before appearing behind it a war cry coming from her lips as she pounced onto it back with her daggers stabbing down. Solas joined her, attacking with a strong urgency wanting to keep her safe while she used her rogue abilities. She was immensely fierce and quite a sight to behold every time she used them. The others battled beside him but not with the demon himself but instead with his minions, tiny fears of spiders and other forms of demons that seemed to bring out the fears in the others.

 

The Fear Demon grabbed hold of one of Ayla’s ankles and threw her off his back. She hit the ground hard but to Solas’ surprise it seemed it didn’t even faze her. Her whole body and spirit were in complete focus to kill this thing that was trying to keep them from escaping. She crouched on the ground and flung her throwing knives at it before releasing her staff and following with lightning and ice attacks.

 

The battle raged on in this way for a while and Solas felt himself beginning to use the last of his magic. He looked over at Ayla again to see if she was becoming as drained as he was. She wasn’t even fazed it seemed, much to his surprise. He wondered how she wasn’t almost out of magic.

 

Ayla looked over at him and saw his wariness as well as his surprise that she wasn’t even running out of her mana. A wicked and secret grin graced her face as she slammed her staff down, unleashing a nasty spirit spell into the demon. The sheer force of it had Solas’ jaw drop as it knocked the creature back several feet.

 

That smile stayed on her face as she continued fighting the creature. Unknown to any of her companions, Ayla remained completely energized, her magic flowing strongly as she used her Spirit element to channel the power into her. This was all natural to her almost like breathing. Being in the Fade only strengthened her and she used it joyfully and freely as she bombarded attack after attack upon the Fear Demon until finally he disappeared.

 

The others relaxed their stance, relieved that the battle was over. Ayla, however kept her body and magic coiled in attack due to the hairs still sticking up on the back of her neck. The small creature version of him may be destroyed but the huge spider wasn’t. It had only been distracted long enough for she and her companions to fight the smaller version of itself.

 

“Quickly!” She yelled. “We must get through.”

 

They didn’t need her to tell them twice and they all began running to the rift that would send them back to their world and into the Adamant Fortress.

 

But it was too late. The monster was now completely free of the distraction the spirit of the Divine had provided and the spider now stood threateningly within their path. Ayla stopped short, immediately putting a protection shield around all of them.

 

“We need to clear a path!” Stroud shouted to her.

 

“Go!” Hawke said. “I’ll cover you!”

 

“No!” Stroud yelled back vehemently. “You were right. The Grey Wardens caused this. A Warden must—“

 

“A Warden must help them rebuild!” That’s your job!” Hawke replied. “Corypheus is mine.”

 

“This decision is neither of yours.” Ayla said, her voice was cold and completely threatening. “Neither one of you has to sacrifice your life for this.”

 

She stepped away from them, Solas tried to pull her back, his horror and sudden anger at her even suggesting to sacrifice herself again evident on his face. But she turned back to him shaking her head at him. There was a strange look on her face that had him letting her move forward until she was directly in front of the beast.

 

“You don’t scare me, Fear.” She said, her head held in both a challenge and command as if she was the Queen of the Fade. “I dare you challenge me.”

 

The beast laughed, the sound rumbling through all of them with the force of it due to his gargantuan body. That was the wrong thing for it to do because in the next moment Ayla dropped her staff and let out an ear piercing shriek as well as a powerful lightning blast filled with a purple Fade magic Solas had never before seen. It hit the beast in full force creating a blinding light that had them all shielding their eyes, only to find that the creature was gone when the light blinked out of existence a moment later. The purple magic floated around all of them, reenergizing them all Solas’ mana fully restored, much to his surprise.

 

_Where on earth did she obtain such power?_ He wondered and was about to ask when she held up a hand to him and shook her head. “We must leave now that the way is clear. Please don’t ask what I have done here, for I know not how I did it.” She told him. He could tell she was lying but honored her wishes, knowing that she wouldn’t tell him, just as he wouldn’t tell her how he knew so much about the Ancient Elvhen history. She had tried to ask on many occasions before giving up when he wouldn’t budge. It seems she had just the same amount of secrets as he and wished to keep them that way since it she only brought them out when they were all in grave peril.

 

Nobody needed to be told twice and they all ran for the rift and escaped into the glowing green of it.

 

 

 

 

Cullen and the Inquisition army battled the demons along with the Warden warriors. They were overrun and about to be overtaken when suddenly Ayla and all her companions came through the rift, with them landing in a heap and her in a crouch on the stone floor.

 

Ayla rose, her whole body looking menacing, her face showing the strength and determination, her eyes glaring with annoyance as she stuck out her arm and closed her hand in a fist. All at once the demons they were fighting screamed in agony as the rift behind her sealed and closed when her fist did.

 

Solas and her companions rose from the ground surprised at her sudden display. The rift and the demons had been extinguished like they were nothing. Before it used to take all of her strength to close the things but now she had not even flinched while sealing it.

 

Stroud came forward, his face worried but grateful to whatever power helped them with the Fade. “With the Nightmare banished, Corypheus lost both his Warden Mages and his demon army. But in the stories your soldiers with tell, the Inquisitor broke the spell with the Maker’s Blessing.”

 

“No!” She stressed. She didn’t want to be this chosen one from their god when she knew he wasn’t what they believed he was. “Once they understand what really happened…”

 

“They will be terrified. Let them have their stories, even if you don’t believe as they do.” Stroud told her. Ayla sighed, resigned to his advice.

 

Jim, Cullen’s head scout came up to them all at that moment and said. “Inquisitor, the Archdemon flew off as soon as you disappeared. The Venatori Magister is unconscious but alive.”

 

“I thought you might like to deal with him yourself.” Cullen said, taking over as he came to stand in front of the Inquisitor. “As for the Wardens. Those that hadn’t been corrupted helped us fight the demons.”

 

A heavily armored man came forward at the mention of the order. He bowed his head slightly and put his fist over his heart and said. “We stand ready to make up for Clarel’s… tragic mistake. Stroud you are the senior surviving Grey Warden. What do we do now?”

Stroud looked up at Ayla, “It is your right to judge us as you see fit. It is the order’s fault that the Divine died in the first place.”

 

“This isn’t a decision to be made lightly and I believe should be made at a later time.” Ayla said. “You will all follow us home to Skyhold. Once I have come to a decision I will judge you there.”

 

They all bowed to her in acknowledgement to her orders and began collecting their wounded to take them to the healing tents.

 

They stayed there that night letting the Wardens attend to their wounded and dealing with the dead. Some of the mages were alive, the spell broken. But most of them had died from the force of the power that had gripped them. The ones that survived were horrified by what they had been made to do.

 

Ayla went to bed in her own tent that night her body too stressed to deal with anyone else especially Solas. She was afraid he would demand answers from her, answers she couldn’t and didn’t want to explain. She laid down on her bedroll with a groan. The effects of using the amount of magic in the Fade just now hitting her body, she cursed as she tried to remove her armor.

 

Solas came into her tent, hearing her curses, and saw her having trouble undoing the ties on her back where her corset was laced. He rushed towards her immediately and began helping her. She jumped when she felt his hands on her back and looked up with wide eyes.

 

“Why are you having trouble, Vhenan?” He asked.

 

The corset came off a moment later and Ayla sighed with relief. She stood up and unequipped all the knives that she had left on her. Solas’ eyes widened as he saw all the hidden ones revealed. Once she was done she looked at him and replied. “The amount of magic I used to banish the Nightmare Demon isn’t something to do all the time. That kind of magic takes its toll on the body and this is the result on mine.”

 

She pulled down her breeches and revealed huge bruises that marred her skin all over. She pulled her shirt over her head with a pained grunt as her muscles screamed in agony. The bruises were also all over her torso, making it look like she had the type of cancer that bruised the body.

 

“Then why did you use it? And how?” Solas asked. Ayla’s face looked up at him, her eyes showing her dread at him asking.

 

“The how I can’t tell you, so please don’t ask. The why was because I refused to leave anyone there.” She told him with a grunt as she laid herself down on the bedroll. The pain was clearly strong and he sat beside her with the intent to heal her. “No, this is something you can’t heal. I have to sleep to heal, let my Earth magic heal me while I sleep. I promise that I will be fine in the morning, Vhenan.”

 

“Would you like me to stay with you?” He asked not wanting to leave. He found he hated sleeping alone, now so used to sharing the bed with her. Ayla saw the vulnerability in his face and nodded her head in approval before telling him to be careful when snuggling up to her. He nodded his head and walked out of the tent to retrieve his bedroll from his own. On the way he told Cullen to lend his tent to whomever needed it before returning and placing his belongings beside hers and setting down his bedroll and lightly pulling her back against his chest as he spooned her.

 

They both fell asleep shortly both exhausted from the events in the Fade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dirth ma, Harellan. Ma banal enasalin. Mar Solas ena mar din-"Tell me, Trickster, did your victory amount to anything? Your pride will be your death." 
> 
> Banal nadas-Nothing is inevitable
> 
>  
> 
> So I just finished this chapter and hope to have it's follow up soon. Enjoy and thank you for reading.


	20. Inquisitor, Alistair, and the Wardens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayla and Solas argue about the fate the Wardens and King Alistair pays a visit to Skyhold to witness the judgement. She and Alistair become friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has smut at the end of the chapter.
> 
> Also the performance she, Leliana, and her elf friends perform. I decided to use Celtic Woman's Teir Abjaile Riu song and performance in my fanfic. I imagine that the Dalish heritage is close to it and decided to use it. Here is the link to the song and the performance that inspired it. https://youtu.be/1g7XO7gICAo

They returned to Skyhold a week later and the day after they had all returned she and Solas had gotten into an argument. Ayla placed her head in her hands as she remembered the argument.

“Why did you allow the Wardens to travel back to Skyhold for judging, Vhenan?” He had asked. “Exiling them there would have done just as well. I cannot believe the Wardens could even conceive of such a plan. To seek out these Old Gods deliberately in some bizarre attempt to preempt the Blight…”

“Because I don’t know if I am going to do so.” She answered. “They may have been wrong in the plans they made when the fake Calling began to signal all of them. I’m not sure I wouldn’t have done something similar if I had been in they’re position either. I don’t blame them for searching for a way to end all the Blights. Like them I wouldn’t mind not having another one again. But Corypheus, trying to use them to get the demon army, is the real problem.”

“A Blight is the real problem. The demons are nothing, they’re a tool.”

“A tool that would help Corypheus to succeed in conquering Orlais. The Wardens, in the right frame of mind would never have used such means. Only Clarel seemed to be wanting to execute such a plan.” 

“Yes, but would it have worked?” He shouted in exasperation. “Do you know? Did they? The fools who first unleashed the Blight upon this world thought they were unlocking ultimate power. What if a similar result happened with the Wardens? They could cause a worse catastrophic event to shake this world! They may have once served a greater purpose but they have corrupted it beyond redeeming.”

“But then who would be there to take care of the Blights, Solas? Nobody else can. They deserve a chance to rebuild themselves. Stroud hears the Calling but knew something was off when everyone else heard it too. He will lead them down the right path. Besides they’re added forces to the Inquisition is another thing that Corypheus failed in getting. No demon army.” Ayla replied. She didn’t understand his clear disdain of them. Where was it coming from?

The argument went on like this for another twenty minutes both not budging on their differences in opinions. Solas felt he was right and though she understood a portion of why he felt that way, she got the nagging sensation that there was an ulterior reason for his wanting them exiled. Ayla had thrown up her hands in exasperation and had stormed out of the Rotunda much to Dorian, Varric, and Bull’s surprise as she nearly steamed rolled over the dwarf coming out of the room into the Great Hall. She had apologized profusely before storming off towards her quarters

Ayla hadn’t come out since, preferring to keep herself locked in her rooms over the next several days trying to come to a decision on how to judge them. The whole week back everyone tried to convince her of either sentencing them or to give them another chance and all of their opinions had her ready to pull her hair out as her brain pounded in throbbing agony at the whole thing.

Ayla was no closer to a decision when she was interrupted by the sounds of the horns announcing the arrival of some form of royalty. 

Ayla cursed to herself as she left her room quickly, rushing down the stairs, and into the Great Hall. She was glad she had chosen the more dressy attire to wear around the fortress. It was comfortably casual for when she was at Skyhold but dressy for when she had visiting royals.

She walked and waited on the stairs leading into the castle joining Leliana and Josie. Ayla took her place slightly ahead of them as King Alistair and a small contingent of his guards rode into the fortress. 

What on Earth is the King of Fereldan doing here? Ayla wondered as she watched him dismount first before his guards followed. He looked up then and met her gaze and made his way up the steps towards her and her advisors. 

Once he was before her he bowed his head to acknowledge her title as Inquisitor. Ayla curtsied in return and smiled politely at him.

“Welcome to Skyhold, Your Majesty.” She said as she rose back up from her curtsy. “May I introduce you to Lady Josephine Montilyet, chief ambassador and diplomat to the Inquisition. I believe you know my Spymaster Leliana and Commander Cullen. She gestured to both Leliana and to Cullen who had slunk up behind them a few moments earlier.

“It’s a pleasure to meet, Lady Montilyet.” Alistair began, taking the Antivan woman’s hand and placing a kiss upon it. He looked at Cullen and both nodded in mutual acknowledgement of the other. To Leliana, Ayla saw him gulp at the intense heated glare she was giving him. 

Ayla turned and led him into the Great Hall of her fortress. Alistair looked slightly uncomfortable as he walked beside her, aware of the intense emotions coming from both Ayla and Leliana. 

“You’ll have to excuse my getting right to the point, but to what do we owe for this visit, Your Majesty?” She asked bluntly.

“Please call me Alistair.” He said to her and then proceeded to explain. “I heard about everything that happened regarding the Wardens and I wanted to be here for the judgement of them.”

“You were a Warden at one point weren’t you?”

“Yes, I still am.” He answered. 

Ayla nodded as questions bombarded her mind regarding the order. She desperately wanted to ask but decided she would later after he had rested. She told him as much and allowed Josephine to show him to his room they thankfully had done up in case such a visit happened from Celene. She hadn’t thought Alistair would seek them out though. 

 

 

Several hours later they were all seated in the dining hall eating a special dinner in honor of King Alistair’s visit. Many of the dishes had cheese added to them since it was well known throughout Fereldan and Orlais that he seemed to enjoy all forms of cheese. 

The bard from the tavern was playing and singing up on the small stage that was located in the hall, providing some entertainment for Skyhold’s unexpected guest. Alistair sat on her right while Josephine sat on her right. They had agreed that Josie was the best option to be sitting in the spot normally reserved for Solas. Solas, himself, was not in attendance and Ayla feared it was due to their argument. If she was honest with herself, she was glad he wasn’t there since she was still angry at him for his stubborn refusal to see having them in the Inquisition or allowing them to rebuild their Order as a positive. 

After both she and the King of Fereldan had their fill Ayla asked if he would like to see the gardens. He nodded and together they left the hall. They walked in awkward silence until they reached the breathtaking greenery of the garden.

“How do you do it?” She asked.

“Do what, Inquisitor?” Alistair looked at her in confusion.

“Judge a prisoner when everyone around you has conflicting opinions and think they’re way is the best?”

“I close them out and listen to my own conscience, what feels right to me.” He answered after a moment of thinking about it. “Do you not know how to judge the Wardens?”

Ayla shook her head. “I agree with both opinions and can’t come to a decision. What they planned and done is enough to condemn them to never be held with high regard again but I understand why they were led to that plan. I can see myself in the same position scared because not one but all of the Order were hearing the Calling that would lead them to their death, all over Thedas. What is your opinion as King and a former Warden?”

“As a Warden, I don’t know what I would have done in Clarel’s position but I know I would never summon a demon army to do my bidding in order to get through the Deep Roads to kill the Old Gods. That could cause even more problems that this world doesn’t need.” Alistair said. “As King, I think they deserve to be given the chance to rebuild with the Inquisition’s watchful eyes observing so that whatever Corypheus did will never happen again. Bringing them here was a good idea even if it was only to judge their wrongdoings.”

Ayla processed his words and was surprised that their opinion was much the same. Her instincts were right and she listened to them now pushing out everyone else’s as she came to her decision.

“Now I have a question for you.” Alistair said nervously.

Ayla’s left eyebrow rose, waiting for him to ask. 

“Back at Redcliffe you said you would tell me why Lynx gave her life up to kill the Archdemon.” He began, staring down at the ground. His eyes held a sadness that was only put there after losing something he had already lost. “Will you please tell me now?”

“Before you were forced to take the role as King, what was your plan with killing the Archdemon?” Ayla asked first, though she suspected she already knew. He was a good man even though he had made a mistake. He could see the regret of that choice clear in his face.

“I was going to be the one to kill it.”

Ayla nodded, she had been correct. “I have been talking with Morrigan and Leliana about their versions of the time you were together.” She said. “Lynx had a way to remove the need to sacrifice either of your lives while taking out the Archdemon, something Morrigan had approached her with. Do you know of it?” Alistair shook his head. “Morrigan told me that just before you were forced into the roll of becoming the next king that she asked Lynx to consider that you were to sleep with Morrigan to make her become pregnant. Morrigan had a spell that somehow used the taint and would somehow transfer it into whatever child you created between you two. The child would effectively share the soul of an Archdemon.”

“That’s crazy. I would never sleep with that—that…”

“Leliana said that Lynx had debated on telling you of the offer and she had been about to when you accepted the role to become king. As soon as that happened you had broken it off with her because of her not being of the same species and the fact that she was a mage.” Ayla went on. She lifted his eyes to meet hers for the next part. “Dalish elves like myself, we only mate for life.”

“That isn’t true. She had been with several people before she and I ever slept together.” He remarked.

“You misunderstand. Dalish are a promiscuous lot. We are a passionate bunch and enjoy sex. But when we find the other half of our soul we become faithful completely and utterly to that one person. She didn’t recognize it at first since she had been mostly raised in the circle and didn’t fully know what it was she was experiencing. But she remembered a brief memory from her mother and knew what it was.” Ayla studied his features. His face was becoming pale as he processed what she was saying. “When you expressed your love for her there was no going back for her and when you joined with her she bonded with you for life.”

“But what does that have to do with her sacrificing herself to kill the Archdemon?” He asked.

“Well she was going to ask you to sleep with Morrigan so that you could ride off into the sunset afterwards but then you became king and ended it. When you did that you sealed her fate. You didn’t even fight for her to become your queen and wife, afraid of what it would do with your kingdom. The moment you ended things she broke. Being cast off is as painful to her as having a dagger driven into her heart. Her soul shattered, and that’s a wound no Dalish can ever survive. She knew of your plan of killing the Archdemon yourself and decided to take your place instead especially when Fereldan needed its new King to be alive. We lose our will to live when we lose our significant others and with you alive but out of reach she decided she couldn’t live that life and sacrificed herself.”

The regret he carried deep inside increased, the guilt now eating at him as he heard the reason why. Tears streamed down his face, unknown to him she suspected. Ayla’s dislike of him went away instantly as she saw the pain at the realization of what he had lost. He had loved the Hero of Fereldan as much as the woman had him. He grieved and she let him, rubbing his arm in whatever comfort she could offer.

After a while he raised his eyes back to her, deep sadness in their amber depths. “Thank you for telling me.” He said solemnly. Alistair sighed before rising and offering her his arm. “We should return to the dining hall.”

Ayla took it and went back to the hall with him, an awkward silence once again between them. Though this time they were both lost in their own thoughts. When they arrived she smiled at her friends before bidding them all goodnight and retired to her chambers. 

On her way she gazed with longing at the door to the Rotunda, wishing to be in Solas’ comforting arms. But he was still angry at her and she guessed he would be more so come the next day when she delivered her judgement of the Wardens, an outcome he was definitely not going to be happy about

She sighed and found herself wandering back into the garden, needing to hide in her sanctuary. She parted the willow tree’s vines and entered the pitch dark hidden corner. The darkness didn’t bother her though, her eyesight seeing everything perfect. 

Ayla sat against the trunk of the giant tree, pulling her knees in arms coming around them in an embrace, and her head resting on the tops of her knees. She stared at the space for a few moments before the stress of the last week caved in on her and a sob erupted from her chest. She cried to herself, glad to be alone. She couldn’t exactly explain why she was crying though a part of it was in reaction to Alistair’s sad love story. At some point she had laid herself on the ground and soon fell asleep once the calming numbness came upon her after releasing her emotions. 

 

 

The next morning Ayla awoke, her emotions still on haywire but more easily to control. She rose for her spot on the ground and made her way to her quarters to change. 

She chose a tribal outfit made and worn by the Dalish. The top was gold and forest green. The gold was closed around her chest, shoulders, and neck. The bodice pushed up her breasts and went all the way down to her hips, it being the forest green. The skirt and leggings underneath were a stormy grey barely touched her ankles. There was even a matching forest green cape attached to the back of the gold upper top. 

Ayla left her hair mostly down though the topsides put in two braids resting gently along the other flowing locks. This had her hair back and out of her face, making her seem intimidating and all business, the look she used as her armor to hide the tidal wave of emotions she was currently drowning in.

Satisfied with her appearance she schooled her features into the cold commanding mask she had perfected and made her way back down to the Great Hall to pass her judgement. Everyone was sitting down at the great table eating breakfast. The minute she entered all chattering stopped as all eyes turned to her.

Her advisors rose immediately along with the King seeing the look on her face. Solas’ eyes zeroed in on her the minute she entered and was surprised at how unemotional she held herself. Normally she still had a light smile on her face but at this moment she was completely in her role as the Inquisitor. She sat upon her throne with regal command as her advisors scurried off to get the Wardens. Even with the absolute cold look upon her face she was utterly breathtaking and Solas couldn’t take his eyes off of her even though he was still annoyed at her.

“King Alistair, I invite you to stand on my right and witness my decision on the Grey Wardens.” She said, her tone completely neutral again no hint of any emotion in it.

Several minutes later the Wardens all gathered in front of her in a formation with Stroud at the front. Cullen stood beside the king on the right while Leliana stood with Josephine on the Inquisitor’s left. 

“This decision was extremely hard to come to. I first want to say that I am beyond grateful for everyone’s opinion” She began, avoiding Solas’ gaze even though that statement was more for him than anybody else. Her gaze speared each and every Warden in the room save for Stroud. “Everything you have done in the past several months are grave things that cost many people their lives. A lot of your own Order was sacrificed in your insane plan. But since a good portion of things were not entirely you, but the will of Corypheus,” Ayla stood up and walked down to stand in front of them, “many believed that your order to be a source for good and I am willing to give the rest of you one final chance to prove it. However, you are still vulnerable to Corypheus and his Venatori, but they’re plenty of demons that need killing. From here on out you will serve the Inquisition to help us vanquish this would be god.”

Though she wasn’t actively paying attention she saw Solas frown in anger at her decision. Several others showed their own anger at the decision but accepted it. 

Alistair came up to her a knowing smile on his face. “You went with your instincts and shut everyone else’s out, including if I’m not mistaken, the man you love?”

Ayla nodded as she walked away from the small group of Wardens, the king at her side. She wanted to withdraw back up to her rooms but since it seemed the man wanted her company she walked out to the courtyard, leading him to the Battlements. 

Once up on them, where nobody could hear, he asked, “Is the elf your bond mate?”

“Yes.” She said. 

Alistair was silent for a few moments as he took in the view. It was breathtaking and she knew the beauty that surrounded the fortress momentarily mesmerized him. 

“He’s not Dalish?” 

“No, he is an apostate. Not of the Circles or the Alienages either.” She answered.

“Does he know of the soul bond?” 

“I don’t know. I don’t know if other elves are the same as my people.” She looked off sadly in the distance. “But we fight a lot. His views about my people makes it hard to get along nicely sometimes.”

Alistair listened intently, intrigued by this woman who reminded him so much of Lynx but so different at the same time.

“Anyways, are you staying another night, Your Majesty?” She asked meeting his gaze again. 

“I had hoped to but if you don’t want me to I will take my leave.” He said.

“I only ask because you are in for a treat tonight. We have a monthly get together in Skyhold’s tavern where we enjoy each other’s company. A lot of us entertain with; dancing, singing, storytelling or we play games of Wicked Grace. Would you please join us?” 

“I’d be delighted. Though I have no talents whatsoever in entertaining with the creative arts.” He bowed his head shamefully a silly grin on his face. 

“Nobody said you had to perform, Your Highness. Just enjoy as we release the stress of the last few weeks.”

“Then I shall see you there, Inquisitor.” He bowed his head respectively before turning and leaving her to her thoughts on the battlements. 

 

 

That night Ayla had chosen to wear the flowing white dress that had been her mother’s again. It had leafy patterns weaving in intricate detail all on the bodice. The bodice clung to her lithe form showing off her peach sized breasts and tiny waste. The dress had no sleeves and were held up only by two thin straps on her shoulders that were hidden by her hair. This time however, she added a purple flowing hip scarf for extra fluff in her skirts as well as a set of small chains with silver coins on her upper arms and shoulders.

Her long maroon hair was pulled back in a half updo with braids, curls, and waves creating a fashionable hairstyle that was slightly disheveled. She left her feet bare knowing and made her way down to the room with which the gathering would be held. When everyone learned Ayla would be performing with Leliana and her elf friends visiting from the Clan they had encountered in the Exalted Plains they had to change it to the dining hall again to make sure everyone would fit. 

They had been planning this performance the whole week and Ayla’s mood improved drastically as the nights festivities got closer. She met Leliana on her way and together they made they’re way to the hall stopping just outside it and taking their places to start. 

“Thank you for joining me in this, Leliana.” Ayla said.

“My pleasure, Inquisitor.” Leliana smiled at her friend. “I just hope I pronounce all the words right. Your language is hard to learn what with all the different meanings some of them have.”

“You will do fine. You already know a good portion of the elven language from Lynx.”

They didn’t say anything after that and the lights went out in the hall giving Ayla her cue to begin. She entered and immediately saw Solas standing against the side of the wall with his arms crossed in a relaxed stance. There eyes instantly found one another’s and it distracted her slightly. Concentrate Ayla, don’t think about him right now she grumbled inside to herself. She pulled her eyes away, took a deep breath, and began.

Ayla walked hands on her hips starting off slow and singing in her native language. All eyes looked to her as she stopped by a child of one of the soldiers and held the little girl’s hand a moment before continuing on down the small aisle.

She was slowly making her way to the stage when she found another child. She attempted to twirl the little girl but she was unsure and she so instead Ayla grabbed both of her hands and swished them back and forth in a little sway as she began to sing faster. The audience began to clap for her in tune with the beat that flowed through them even though she was singing acappella. 

The little girl was getting into it now and she enjoyed it as the drums began from the stage and Leliana’s voice came up from the other aisle. Leliana’s part was in war with Ayla’s own lyrics and she straightened and allowed her jaw to drop in mock surprise. She picked up the little girl and set her back into the seat next to her parents as Leliana finished her tirade.

Ayla countered and Leliana retaliated back. This went on for several minutes as they slowly made their way to the stage. At one point she sat upon the King’s lap smiling as if in flirtation before getting up and blowing him a kiss. Her hands were back on her hips to put more attitude behind her lyrics to emphasize that she was annoyed. Ayla rushed to the steps pretending to be both flirtatious to her audience as well as annoyed at Leliana.

Ayla was officially on the stage and Leliana ran up the rest of the way. Ayla dropped her annoyed act and fully embraced her flirtatious show as she hopped and then ran to center stage. Leliana was still coming towards keeping up her act of reprimanding Ayla. They were singing both together and not as they drew out there fake argument. 

The third singer, her elf friend Aviselan abruptly shut them off. Her hands were in the air as if she was saying “that’s enough” to them both.

The crowd applauded as both Ayla and Leliana had their arms crossed in a gesture of a pout. Aviselan then began the same elven lyrics that Ayla had started with causing an irate Leliana to go pretend to argue with her. While Ayla’s face scrunched in a more annoyed pout as she came to the elf and tapped on her shoulder as if wanting her attention. She repeated the gesture and then raised her hand to which Aviselan acknowledged.

Ayla’s voice rang out again with the same lyrics though hers were several seconds behind the black haired elf’s. Leliana was acting like she was gossiping angrily with the elven musicians before she herself went and tapped on Aviselan’s shoulder to show her disapproval. She hopped in next with her starting lyrics and they were now all singing together like they were in a snit with Leliana until they suddenly stopped along with the drums again with both Leliana and Ayla folding their arms over their chests with a pouty face. 

Then Ayla smiled as the music started again with a drum, a banjo like guitar making a deep sound, and another female elf with pale blonde hair with a violin came strutting down the stairs. As the music started Leliana swished her own dress, one the Dalish had given her as a gift during her time with Lynx and hop-skipped behind Aviselan. The black-haired elf however hop-skipped forward and to the side now in the space Leliana had just vacated. 

Ayla, however, twirled in her spot before prancing into the middle a sly flirtatious smile now on her face as she began the song in the standard language all the world knew. Her whole body was completely engaged in her performance, her hands rose in the air as she began the song. Her eyes looking from left and right in a sensual and flirtatious manner.

Look how the light of the town  
The lights of the town are shining now  
Tonight I'll be dancing around  
I'm off on the road to the Galway now  
Look how she's off on the town  
She's off on a search for sailors though  
There's fine fellas here to be found  
She's never been one to stay at home

Home you'll go and it's there you'll stay  
And you've work to do in the morning  
Give up your dream of going away  
Forget your sailors in Galway

 

Leliana and Aviselan pulled her forward and backwards as if she was being held back from going to this town they spoke of. But then once they broke out into elven again all three began dancing an elven dance that all Dalish women knew. It was highly spirited and full of fun. The crowd reacted with smiles and laughs. After they completed the lyrics the elf with the violin started up for a small solo.

 

Téir abhaile riú, téir abhaile riú  
Téir abhaile riú Mhearai  
Téir abhail gus fan sa bhaile  
Mar tá do mhargadh déanta

Come now and follow me down  
Down to the lights of Galway where  
There's fine sailors walking the town  
And waiting to meet the ladies there  
Watch now he'll soon be along  
He's finer than any sailor so  
Come on now pick up your spoons  
He's waiting to hear you play them WHOOO!

At the mention of the spoons Ayla grabbed some from a few of the elves that had joined them on the stage. She began playing them against her knee while the other two continued on with the next verse.

Here today and she's gone tomorrow  
And next she's going to Galway  
Jiggin' around and off to town  
And won't be back until morning

 

Again they broke out into the dance, though Ayla still had the spoons in her hand as she did. 

 

Téir abhaile riú, téir abhaile riú  
Téir abhaile riú Mhearai  
Téir abhail gus fan sa bhaile  
Mar tá do mhargadh déanta

 

Again the violin girl came in with her violin after they finished the elven chorus, this time she flitted around the stage dancing as she played and engaged the guitarist. They had a small little battle before the all of the instruments joined in. Ladarvise, Aviselan’s brother joined in with the mail version of the dance a complete solo. The moment he appeared Ayla saw Solas’ instant frown at the sight of the elf. She ignored it keeping herself in the performance. She, Leliana, and Aviselan all were sitting together on the makeshift steps that had been provided for them while the male elf danced. Then Ayla stood up and skipped to the left and began the next verse. 

Off with a spring in my step  
The sailors are searching Galway for  
A young lady such as myself  
For reels and jigs and maybe more

Ladarvise had stopped dancing and was watching her with a love struck look on his face as she hopped and twirled to her verse. She ended her portion with grabbing the make elf’s torso before lightly resting her head upon his shoulder with an utterly smitten look on her face. Solas knew it was an act on her part but the male elf was definitely not pretending. He scowled with slight jealousy and wondered briefly if this was her way at getting back at him for avoiding her the last view days. But Leliana interrupted the fake couple by grabbing Ayla’s hand and interjected her verse into the song as Ladarvise backed away and went to another position on the stage. Ayla pretended to pout as she he left her side before skipping around Leliana to go join Aviselan who was on the left side of the stage. They grabbed each other’s hand and twirled around as Aviselan added her voice with Leliana’s. Ayla’s joined in as she skipped back to the middle.

 

Stay here and never you mind  
The lights of the town are blinding you  
The sailors they come and they go  
But listen to what's reminding you  
Handsome men surrounding you  
Dancing a reel around you

 

Again they did the strange holding her back move as they repeated a verse.

 

Home you'll go and it's there you'll stay  
And you've work to do in the morning  
Give up your dream of going away  
Forget your sailors in Galway

This time when they sang the elven chorus Ayla grabbed hold of Ladarvise’s hands and twirled around with him in a combined Dalish move. The other two were also dancing with a couple other male elves. One of them was Aviselan and Ladarvise’s brother and another a hunter from the clan. Souren had Leliana while Aviselan was dancing with the third elf. Solas’ mood darkened further but kept himself under control knowing that this was just a performance. He could feel the joy radiating off her and couldn’t help wonder if it was because of the performance or because of the male elf dancing with her.

Téir abhaile riú, téir abhaile riú  
Téir abhaile riú Mhearai  
Téir abhail gus fan sa bhaile  
Mar tá do mhargadh déanta

They broke apart again as the elf with the violin began playing again. All of the girls were now over on the left section of the stage holding each other’s hands and dancing their hearts out. Ladarvise was again doing the male version, dancing with the violin girl as she played before dancing to middle and staying there to finish off his small solo. The girls broke apart several moments later as the music slowed and Leliana came up to Ladarvise singing with Aviselan. Ladarvise was in kneeling with the violin girl sitting on his knee and Leliana caressing his face. Ayla sang the next two lines while gripping Aviselan with one arm around the black-haired elf’s shoulders.

Listen to the music flow  
I'm falling for the flow of home  
I'm home to dance till dawning

The chorus came up again with all of them prancing around doing there own thing this time. 

Téir abhaile riú, téir abhaile riú  
Téir abhaile riú Mhearai  
Téir abhail gus fan sa bhaile  
Mar tá do mhargadh déanta

Leliana and Aviselan were on separate sides of the stage while Ayla had gone up to sit by Dorian who was playing the piano for the number. 

Stay a while and we'll dance together now  
As the light is falling  
We'll reel away till the break of day  
And dance together till morning

They sang a portion of the song in English this time before twirling off to the middle of the stage where they joined together in the final elven chorus, dancing the native dance once more. 

Téir abhaile riú, téir abhaile riú  
Téir abhaile riú Mhearai  
Téir abhail gus fan sa bhaile  
Mar tá do mhargadh déanta  
Téir abhaile riú, téir abhaile riú  
Téir abhaile riú Mhearai  
Téir abhail gus fan sa bhaile  
Mar tá do mhargadh déanta  
do Mhargadh de - do mhargadh déanta

They repeated the verse as all three men came forward again this time clapping with the women before twirling them once and having them land on their knees to sit as the men kneeled, ending the performance perfectly. The audience cheered and were all standing with smiles.

Ayla, Leliana, and Aviselan all broke the formation and then curtsied before skipping off the stage with everyone. 

After that the night went on with everyone’s mood lifted with joy as more members went up to perform something while Ayla talked with just about everyone.

“What was the song about, exactly?” Alistair had asked at one point during the evening. “I though the Dalish stayed away from human towns.”

“We do but not all Dalish live in Thedas, do they?” She smiled, her eyes twinkling as she shared the gaze with Dalish visiting. They all seemed amused at a private joke and didn’t elaborate. “The song was tweaked for this evening. We knew that it wouldn’t make sense to you since you all aren’t familiar with Dalish customs but its speaking about being young and just wanting to have fun and explore. We are lusty lot and so when we come of age we begin seeking out partners to interact with intimately.”

“Ah.” Alistair said with a smile as Varric and Josephine began setting up Wicked Grace.

“Who wants in?” Varric asked loudly so everyone could hear. Everyone joined in with Ayla sitting in between Cullen and Alistair at one end of the table. On Cullen’s side of the table sat Dorian, Cassandra, Ladarvise, Josephine, and Aviselan. On Alistair’s side sat Varric, Bull, Solas, Cole, and Blackwall. Only Leliana and Sera weren’t playing. She didn’t know where Sera was but Leliana had received a report that required her immediate attention after the performance and had rushed off to deal with it.

“I do hope I recall the rules. It’s been ages since I have played a game of Wicked Grace.” Josie said.  
“Are we playing cards or what?” Bull asked a moment later when Josie’s shuffling kept going. She dealt the cards and everyone took a minute to get their hand in order.

“Are three drakes better than a pair of swords?” Cassandra asked, telling everyone what was lying in her hands. “I can never remember.”

“Seeker, remember how I said, “don’t show anyone your hand”? That includes announcing it to the table.” Varric said.

“There’s a crown on his head, but a sword too. His head didn’t want either.” Cole spoke.

“Don’t talk to the face cards, kid.” Varric replied with a chuckle. He and Cole had gotten close. Varric, Ayla knew, saw himself as an uncle to him.

“You seem to have enough people. I have a thousand things to do.” Cullen tried to back out.

“I don’t think so Commander.” Ayla said. “As Inquisitor, I am ordering you to stay and play with us. If anyone could use a break, its you.”

Dorian perked up and added, “losing money can be both relaxing and habit forming. Give it a try.”

“That coming from the Inquisitor, who is the most wound up of all of us, is saying something Curly.” Varric said.

Josephine muttered to herself and spoke about how the dealer starts. She took a moment before sliding three coppers into the middle of the table. “Do you think that’s too daring?” She asked.

Ayla giggled at the small amount as Bull interjected with his innate disapproval. “Seriously? Who starts at three coppers? Silver, or go home.” He rumbled.

“Sounds good. I’m in.” Blackwall said as he pushed three silvers into the middle.

“The bolder the better, right? I’m in.” Dorian said adding four of them with Varric following him with a, “me too.”

They all added their money in before all eyes reached her. Ayla thought for a moment before adding one gold to the pot. As the evening and the game progressed stories of their lives before flew around the table.

“The poor recruit ran out into the Dining Hall in nothing but his knickers,” Cullen recanted to the table, a story from his days as a Templar in one of the Circles. “And this… profound silence fell over the hall as seventy mages and thirty Templars all turned to stare at once. Then a slow round of applause began. And every soul was on their feet. A standing ovation.”

They all giggled as Josie asked, “what did he do?”

“Saluted, turned on his heal and then marched out like he was in full armor.” Everyone roared with laughter as several of them asked if it was true.

“That’s how know it’s true. I could never put that in a book. Too unlikely.” Varric informed everyone.

“I’ve got one for you.” Ayla smirked as her gaze met her fellow Dalish elves’ eyes. “It was during one of our tribal clan gatherings that we hold every few years. We were all preparing to officially become hunters for our clans. The four of us all went out on a hunt and were pretty close to getting the turkeys we were after but Ladarvise over here decided he didn’t need to hunt with us, wanting to get his own kill and carrying it back to camp to prove he was the best. Well we all caught our turkeys and waited for him to catch his. We waited by a huge oak tree when we heard his yell. We scrambled up with our weapons at the ready just as he broke from the trees followed by a humongous and very angry female boar.” Ayla stopped a moment, taking a sip of her wine before continuing. “He came rushing out of those bushes butt naked with the horned beast right behind him. We were so baffled by his appearance that we didn’t bother trying to help him at first. Once we were able to gather our wits we took quickly knocked out the creature as Ladarvise scurried up the tree trying to get away. As soon as we were out of harms way we busted out laughing at his misfortune, him climbing up the tree completely naked was the funniest thing I had ever seen. Once we got most of our laughing under control we asked how the heck he had ended up without his clothes. He had apparently taken his shirt earlier to cool off since it was a particularly warm afternoon. Turns out he had stumbled into the boars den where her babies were, on his way back, and the very angry mother proceeded to get him with her horns. She had apparently latched onto the restraints that held his pants up and proceeded in continuing to tear the pants apart so he had nothing left of them but simple strands that fell away as he ran for his life.” 

Everyone laughed as Josie dealt the cards for another hand. The pot went up to where whomever lost would have to strip until they were naked as the day they were born. Everyone bowed out after once again Josie won. 

Cullen refused to give up and said. “Deal again. I’ve figured out your tells, Lady Ambassador.”

“Commander! Everyone knows a lady has no tells.” Josie replied.

“Then lets see if your good fortune lasts one more hand.” Cullen challenged her.

“Deal me in too,” Ayla told them. “I want another chance to win my dignity back.”

Cullen lost every single round thereafter and Ayla losing only once. She had never been so grateful she had chosen to add her hip scarf or she would have been in nothing but her birthday suit. But instead it was Cullen who was now in his birthday suit. 

“Don’t say a word, Dwarf.” Cullen muttered in a deep and threatening voice. Ayla and Josie giggled with girlish delight as Varric chuckled.

“I tried to warn you, Curly.” He said.

“Never bet against an Antivan, Commander.” Josie said with a smug grin.

“I’m leaving. I don’t want to witness our Commander’s walk of shame back to his rooms.” Cassandra piped in as she got up and bid everyone goodnight.

“Well, I do.” Ayla, Dorian, and Josie all said at the same time making them all burst out in delighted giggles.

“It comes off. I didn’t know it came off…” Cole said with utter surprise.

Solas watched Ayla’s face as everyone else got up to leave for the night. Only she and Dorian truly remained though they had both gotten up to turn their gazes partially away so the man could run from the room. He did so a few moments later and both Ayla and Dorian were now discussing the perfect view they had gotten of the Commander’s butt.

 

 

Ayla left the dining hall several hours later drunk. She came into the Rotunda with curse as she tripped over the painting platform Solas used as his ladder to get up high. Solas was awoken abruptly from this and found her lying on the floor. He frowned in irritation at being rudely awoken but got up to see if she was all right.

Ayla didn’t know what happened. One minute she was walking to her chambers hoping not to wake up the sleeping apostate and the next she was suddenly lying flat on her back looking up at the ceiling as pain radiated from her back as well as from the injured part of her foot that had smacked into whatever she had tripped over. She lay there in a daze not wanting to move but then Solas’ face appeared in her line of sight. 

“Are you all right, Inquisitor?” He asked.

“I believe so.” She slurred as she sat up avoiding his gaze as she took in her injuries. Nothing damaged other than her pride, she decided. 

“Are you sure?”

“Nothing a hot bath and a soft bed can’t handle.” Ayla rose from the ground and wobbled a moment. He took a hold of one of her arms to steady her but she pulled from his grasp stubbornly, not wanting his help. His touch had instantly had her body reacting and all she wanted to do was hug him but didn’t know if she would be rejected or not since he was still avoiding her. “If you’ll excuse me for awaking you, I shall be off to my bed now.”

“Ayla.” He called out as if he were speaking to a child. This made her blood boil since he had no right to talk to her as such. 

“Yes,” she snapped, finally looking up at him her emerald eyes sizzling with her irritation at his tone.

He chuckled at her, the rest of the anger regarding her decision for the Grey Wardens draining away as she stood there in the dress that had become his favorite thing she wore trying not to sway from being drunk as she stared at him. Desire coursed through him, hardening him instantly. His gaze darkened and Ayla’s eyes went wide at the recognition of that look. 

Before she could fully react he was upon her and his lips had captured hers in a hungry and demanding kiss that sobered her up instantly and had her body instantly ready for him. He picked her up and backed her into the one of the walls of the Rotunda plunging his tongue between her lips and dueling with her tongue. 

Ayla broke the kiss and he continued by kissing her cheeks, her neck, any part of her skin he could attack with his hot mouth. She tried to speak up to say stop, wondering why the sudden display, but all that came out was a moan that caused her mouth to open. He captured it instantly as he brought up one of his hands to cup her head tenderly. It dived into her hair and again she moaned this time into his mouth. 

Solas broke the kiss, his hand still cupping her head, and looked in to her emerald eyes. “I’m sorry for being so angry.” He said. “I just felt that they needed to be disbanded after what happened. But I can see why you came to your decision and I respect your choice.”

“Why do you hate them so?” She asked.

“I don’t hate them I just don’t think they should’ve ever been formed. There had to be better ways to deal with Archdemon then becoming tainted.”

Ayla processed this as he released her from the wall. His eyes were staring at her form in appreciation and it had her core clench in reaction. 

“They are trying to find a way to cure themselves and the world of future Blights. Just going through trial and error at the moment. They deserve to be given a second chance at that. I believe they can with the Inquisition.” Ayla replied, ignoring her very aroused body for a moment. “But that’s enough of this subject. Shall we retire to my rooms, Solas? If we stay here and you keep looking at me like that I wont care where we are.”

Solas grinned wickedly at her comment but took her hand and began leading the way to her quarters. On the way he kept giving her light teasing touches, fueling the flames of her arousal. Once they got to the door that was to the side of her throne, he backed her up against it and kissed her again. They both groaned the moment their lips met as his hands caressed her body, touching her everywhere he could. 

Ayla had one arm around his neck and the other was behind her reaching for the door handle. She found it a moment later and opened the door making them tumble inside. The door slammed shut behind them as they continued kissing, while making their way up the stairs in the strange corridor. They reached the actual door to room quickly and the minute they were inside, Solas immediately started unlacing the back of her dress. Her own hands were quite busy, pulling his tunic over his head only breaking the kiss.

Her dress slid to the floor, leaving her in only her underwear her breasts completely bare. Solas growled with lust as he lifted her up, pulling her against him and seized her lips in his again. She encircled his waist with her legs as he walked them both up the stairs her butt in his hands and maneuvered them over to the bed and bore her down onto it. When he pulled away she was pleased to see his pale face slightly flushed.

His hand flat on her stomach began working its way up, stroking small patterns against her skin. Ayla held back a moan when Solas’ fingers reached the small rising curve of her breast. He took his hand away and moved a little to support some of his weight on one forearm, his other hand descending to hold the curve of her hip. He bent his head to kiss where his fingers had just been, before continuing up and taking her nipple in his mouth. This brought the moan she had successfully held back a moment before careening up out of her in a hot rush of air, making him smile in satisfaction at the noise. 

He leans up a moment and pulls her underwear off in a swift fashion, before nudging her legs open, her sex now open for his touch and gaze. He groans at the sight of her already glistening folds and groans with approval. He moves on top of her again, coming up to kiss her again as his hands explore her pelvis excited at the feel of her mostly smooth mound. The only hint of hair, a thin strip leading to her jewel. He finds it and begins circling it in slow sensual movements that had her whimpering in need and gasping into his mouth. After several moments he moved his fingers lower and caressed her honeyed folds before finding her hot and wet core. 

Solas pushed in slowly and seated his finger deep. Ayla broke the kiss and groaned in pleasure as he slowly withdrew it and added another finger. 

“Please.” She begged him. She was getting close, could feel herself tightening as he moved his fingers in and out in a steady rhythm. So close, until suddenly it was upon her. Her climax hit her hard and she moaned his name as she rode it out.

Solas grinned with carnal delight at the sound of his name. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes on and she was clenching him in her desire. He kissed her again but it was short, he broke it and began kissing his way down her body heading towards the source of desire he had just rang out of her an instant before. 

Ayla whimpered, her control and sense back in the Rotunda, now a willing victim to his lips and tongue that was going to down to pleasure her down, down to her throbbing and needy core.

Solas kisses stopped as he reached her pelvis, now only allowing his breath to excite her further before he gave a teasing lick to her clit. He groaned in satisfaction at her taste and licked the source of her desire up to her clit, making sure to hit it every time, enjoying the delighted gasps he was eliciting from her. Then he pulled it into his mouth and sucked, making her torso arch before blasting off the bed at the sensation, a loud whine coming out. 

He feasted on her sex happily for a while, making her climax twice more before she finally pushed him away from her. 

Ayla pulled him up and pushed him onto the bed, kissing him with demand tasting herself as she did. She broke the kiss and with a mischievous grin on her face proceeded to kiss her way down his body until she reached his breeches. Before he could blink she had them off with his cock in her hand. She pumped him a few minutes making him moan, his eyes closing as he enjoyed the sensations her hand was ministering. 

Solas fell silent, his breathing heavy with arousal, the only sound in the room presently. Then a gasp burst out of him as he felt her tongue lick the top of his cock. His eye opened wide in surprise at the sudden feeling of her tongue. They got wider as she licked her lips that devilish grin on her face again as she lowered her head and took him inside her mouth. He hissed in pleasure at the luxurious feel of her mouth and threw his head back down his hands grasped at the sheets, tense from the pleasure. Breath was sparse in his lungs, taken by cries of ecstasy as her head bobbed between his legs. He couldn’t take the sight of her lips stretched around the girth of his cock, the saliva glistening in the candlelight, coupled with the feel of wet heat, a tongue that eagerly traced patterns over silken skin. 

Ayla was enjoying this, the taste of him delicious, her moans vibrated around him as she circled her clit with her fingers. That she enjoyed doing this to him as much as he was made his cock throb even more. 

Solas’ mind was racing, trying to wrap around what she was doing to him, trying to process the sensation of her mouth. The way her tongue twisted around the head of his cock, followed by sweet suction had him moaning loudly.

She let him fall from her mouth, smirking when he raised his head and whimpered in protest. “I wanted to do this for so long, Solas…’ A soft kiss was pressed to the wet head, a hint of tongue, as she watched him. Emerald green eyes flashed with sensual heat, holding his gaze. 

Unable to take anymore he growled and before she could react had her back underneath him, his throbbing cock now pushing into her wet and answering clenching heat. The moment he was fully embedded inside her they both moaned in ecstasy, their lips capturing each other’s in a hot passionate kiss. 

He eases back with exquisite slowness, his eyes closing as he groans, thrusting into Ayla again. She cries out her own pleasure as he shifts onto his elbows, his weight now fully on her, holding her down. Solas moves slowly at first, easing himself in and out of her. He growls again as he feels her own hips moving tentatively to meet his. Solas speeds up, a merciless, relentless rhythm, and Ayla keeping up. She met his thrusts passionately and he reacts by grasping her head between his hands and kisses her hard, his teeth pulling at her lower lip. 

He shifts slightly, and Ayla could feel herself building again. She starts to stiffen as he thrusts on and on. She feels her body quiver and sees him glance down at her lust and awe in his gaze as he watches her bow. Ayla’s thoughts began scattering, all her duties and world falling away, as it did every time they had been intimate, until there is nothing but the sensation, and him… only him. She stiffened, at the edge about to fall over but not quite there.

“Come for me, Ayla,” he whispers breathlessly, and that is her undoing. Ayla exploded around him as she climaxed, feeling herself splinter into a million pieces underneath him. She cried out, yelling his name and sending her love into him with her magic. The magic pushed him over the edge, not prepared for it. He became overwhelmed with the depth of her feelings for him. He calls out her name, thrusting hard, then stilling as he empties himself into her. 

Solas collapses on top of her, his breathing heavy, his heart thumping in time with hers. Ayla’s hands are around him, holding him there in a loving embrace, her sex still quivering around him. Eventually he moves to lay beside her, pulling her into his embrace resting her head on his chest and fell asleep with happiness.


	21. Well of Sorrows and Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayla, Solas, Morirían, Bull, Dorian, and Cole battle their way into the Temple of Mythal were they encounter the Well, Abelas, and defeat Samson. Will Ayla take the power or will she let Morrigan?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next Chapter guys. I hope you enjoy it. I decided to add a little twist to this quest for future events. 
> 
> Down at the bottom is a link to my Ayla's armor that the amazing Dexukiart did for me. I put it at the bottom this time since it has a little spoiler that will be confusing if you don't read the chapter first.

After Alistair left a few days later, Ayla stood, alone, in the war room late one night going over the map. For the past several days she had been restless and she knew part of it was because soon she would be facing Corypheus. She could feel it, the ripples in the Veil. The spirits on the other side were all anxious to see how this event would end.

 

To say she wasn’t afraid would be foolish but she did keep it to herself. Not even sharing it with her lover who had been sleeping in her bed every night since they made up. They couldn’t keep their hands off each other and several times during the day, found them in hidden spots of the castle making love. Both of them were desperate each knowing that the battle was coming.

 

Ayla began to hope for a future after the Inquisition. She had been in fact trying to find a way to tell Solas about the Dalish Soulbond. She tried to earlier, in fact, after an intense lovemaking session. It was a while after and both of them were deep in their own thoughts. As she was looking over the map she thought about the awkward conversation.

 

_"Do you believe in soulmates?" Ayla asked aloud suddenly. It jarred both of them out of their thoughts each one in their own world. Ayla was laying on Solas' chest, her fingers tickling his right pectoral in a loving and gentle caress that Solas found he loved. Her head rose up from its position, chin now resting where her ear was just a second earlier, her emerald eyes focused upon his face watching sharply for his answer._

_Solas, she noticed, had debated a moment, probably wondering if this was one of those traps that women lured men into such as "does this dress make me look fat." He frowned, as he thought about it._

_"Ah, no." He said softly a few minutes later. "Why do you ask?”_

_"No particular reason." She said in a whisper, eyes veiled and face soft but giving nothing away as to why she had asked the question. She smiled gently before laying a tender kiss on his left pectoral, right in the center where both of them knew where his heart thumped in his chest before placing her head back down her ear to his chest once more._ _His hands held her to him both tickling her back in equally loving circles._

 

She had lost her courage to tell him at his soft answer. Solas had fallen asleep shortly afterwards but Ayla couldn’t sleep. Not wanting to disturb him she had risen from the bed and dawned a nightdress and a robe before padding down barefoot to the war room.

 

Ayla refocused her mind back on the map wondering where the final battle would be. Would they be ready? She sure hoped so. She couldn’t stand the suffering that the world would face should she fail.

 

Ayla was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn’t even register that someone had entered the room.

 

“Can’t sleep?” Solas’ voice asked from be side her making her jump, what felt like to her, a mile or so in the air. She looked up at him, startled, heart thundering in her ears.

 

She took a moment to calm her rattled nerves before giving him a nod in answer to his question. “I find myself restless this night. Did I give it to you? You were sleeping soundly when I left.”

 

“No, I awoke and found myself alone. Found, to my surprise, to not like it much.” He admitted.

 

Ayla smiled at this omission before moving in to touch his face in a tender caress. The move surprised him but he leaned into her gesture a small but lighthearted smile gracing his own face, making him seem much younger than he portrayed himself. He mirrored the move but brought his lips to hers in a soft and loving kiss.

 

“Shall we go back to bed? I can help you sleep if you need it,” he tucked her hand in his and began leading her out of the room. She went along willingly smiling at him with love in her eyes. He led her back up to her chambers and showed her the love he felt for her. Afterwards she fell asleep soundly in his arms her soul flying happily in her dreams.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The next morning after breakfast, Ayla kissed Solas goodbye for the moment and walked into the war room with her advisers.

 

“It’s time to plan our next attack. What’s the state of the Inquisition?” Ayla asked as she studied the map.

 

“Empress Celene, Duke Gaspard, and Briala have not forgotten their debt. You may count on aid from Orlais.” Josephine said.

 

“And your actions at Adamant denied Corypheus his army of pet demons.” Cullen added with a smirk. “With Orlais’ support, our numbers match his. Corypheus’ followers must be panicking.”

 

“My Agents agree.” Leliana smiled with delight. “Our victories have shaken his disciples.”

 

“We’ve beaten their “God” twice over. Corypheus must be livid.” Ayla said, her eyes sparkling with excitement. They were winning. They now had more than half of Thedas under their power, reshaping the world and giving hope to the people of it. “Where is he now?”

 

“After Adamant, Corypheus uprooted his major strongholds and sent them marching south to the Arbor Wilds. His army clearly wasn’t prepared to flee. Our victories have them on the defensive.” Cullen told her.

 

“They’ve terrorized Thedas long enough. We end them now.” She said adamantly to the room. “If Corypheus is hiding in the Arbor Wilds, then that’s where we’ll go.”

 

“But what _is_ Corypheus doing in such a remote area?” Josie asked.

 

“His people have been ransacking elven ruins since Haven. We believe he seeks more.” Leliana informed them. Ayla felt her blood run cold. What was he searching for? She hoped it wasn’t what she was thinking of. “What he hopes to find however… continues to elude us.”

 

The door behind them shut making them all turn to stare at the apostate woman that just entered. “Which should surprise no one.” The black-haired woman said as she came to stand next to Ayla. “Fortunately, I can assist with that.”

 

“Morrigan, how nice to see you this morning.” Ayla greeted with a warm smile. Despite Leliana’s warnings and obvious contempt for the woman, Ayla found she rather liked her. She knew a lot about magic and Ayla often liked talking to her about it. Her views were different than Solas, Vivienne, and Dorian’s. This created much more interesting conversations especially since it seemed that a lot of the magic Morrigan learned had come from her ancestors. “Now, what exactly are you talking about?”

 

Morrigan nodded at her greeting and began her explanation. “What Corypheus seeks in those forgotten woods is as ancient as it is dangerous.”

 

“Which is?”

 

“Tis best… if I show you.” She said. She motioned for Ayla to follow. Her advisers began to follow but Ayla told them to stay and continue going over the map. Ayla followed the woman back through the Great Hall, into the garden, and then entered a room that had been unused. Ayla had been inside the room once before but everything was covered and she had decided to leave it that way since all the other rooms had been renovated and put to use when needed.

 

But now the room was slightly different. Though the furniture was still covered a giant mirror, Ayla recognized stood at the back of the room, the sheet that once covered it now on the floor to the left of it. She had assumed, when she had initially explored the room that it had been a wardrobe and not one of the ancient portals that it actually was.

 

“This is an Eluvian.” Morrigan explained as they approached it. “An elven artifact, from a time before their empire was lost to human greed.”

 

“I know what it is Morrigan.”

 

Morrigan’s eyes widened with surprise. “You do? But I thought such things had been lost to your people. How do you know of such things?”

 

“My people know more about what happened a thousand years ago than anyone in this world will ever know. We just don’t share it for fear of such knowledge falling into the wrong hands.” She explained to her without revealing too much. “However, most of these have been lost throughout time and are exceedingly hard to find intact.”

 

“I can understand why.” Morrigan nodded, “I have restored this one at great cost. I have found that another lies within the Arbor Wilds. _That_ is what Corypheus seeks.”

 

Ayla’s body flashed hot and then cold in a matter of seconds as what she suspected filled her with fear. She kept her face emotionless, even though everything inside her was screaming with anger and anxiety.

 

“How did you restore this?” She asked. Only her people knew how and though Morrigan knew a lot about elven magic, this should’ve been beyond her capabilities since she was not of the people. She would’ve had to give something in exchange for it to be fixed.

 

“There was a price, but one I gladly paid.” Morrigan said confirming her suspicions.

 

“What kind of price?” Ayla asked with an air of urgency.

 

“Nothing I couldn’t handle, Inquisitor.” She said, frowning at Ayla’s reaction. “I found legends of the Elven Temple within the Arbor Wilds, untouched. It proved too dangerous to approach, and thus I turned elsewhere to find my prize. If Corypheus has turned southward, he could succeed where I failed. The Eluvian would be his.”

 

“Do you have the key to this one?” Ayla asked, her mask back in place.

 

Morrigan grinned and then flicked her hands making the mirror blast with a blue water-like splash of light.

 

“Yes, but a more appropriate question would be, “where does this one lead?”” Morrigan said before stepping through it. Ayla followed behind immediately, knowing exactly where it led. She had been here many times before, this eerie world hidden from the current. It had been locked away since the fall of the Elvhen.

 

The minute she stepped through Morrigan said, “If this place once had a name, it has long been lost.”

 

Ayla kept her secrets to herself not wanting to reveal anything of what this place actually was. What she was wondering though, was how the Eluvian they had crossed through ended up in Skyhold? And what Solas’ role with the ancient fortress really was? Her suspicions about him came rising to the surface again but she squashed them, not wanting to think about what he was hiding from her.

 

As she thought about it all, Ayla walked forward as Morrigan trailed off. She felt the woman follow her, exploring the strange world filled with gateways to places only Ayla and her people knew of. This hall of mirrors was so much more than just portals across the land but Ayla wasn’t about to reveal that information. But what Morrigan said next had her deciding to confide in the woman at later date. “I call it the Crossroads. A place where the Eluvians join… wherever they might be.”

 

“How did you find out about this place?” Ayla asked.

 

“My travels have led me to many strange destinations, Inquisitor. Once they led me here. It offered me sanctuary.”

 

“It chose you.” Ayla murmured softly, not really speaking to her.

 

“What?”

 

“You were chosen.” Ayla pinned Morrigan with her emerald eyes. Confusion graced the witch’s face.

 

“What are you talking about?” Morrigan asked.

 

“You have been chosen to be a guardian of this place. If you weren’t one, you would never have been offered relief from whatever you were running from when you found it. The fact that you have the knowledge and the power, a power that only those of my people have, proves it. However, a lot of the legends that helped you restore that Eluvian are not completely true.” Ayla explained. “A lot of the legends though true to some extent are not a true telling of what happened to the Ancient Elvhen. My people have the truth of it. What we discuss here must not be said to anyone other than why Corypheus wants it… ever. Corypheus, I assume wants to come here. Though this is not the Fade it is very close.”

 

“And someone with enough power could tear down the Ancient Barrier…” Morrigan nodded her head, as she understood what Ayla was saying. Not all of it, of course, but enough to know that nobody should be allowed here other than those that guarded it. The fact that the Inquisitor seemed to know a lot about this place intrigued Morrigan and though she could see that Ayla was suspicious of her, she could also see a secret knowledge that she planned on telling her. Just not at this time.

 

“And enter the Fade in the flesh.”

 

“Like you seemed to have done twice, and what Corypheus has been trying to do with that mark on your hand.” Morrigan glanced down at the light green scar that was centered on her left palm. “I’m guessing you know about the mark too?”

 

Ayla nodded. “The magic belongs to my people. It was stolen from them once upon a time and not by Corypheus.” She answered vaguely.

 

“He somehow learned of the Eluvian in the Arbor Wilds, as I did. He marshals the last of his forces to reach it.” Morrigan began walking away back to the Eluvian.

 

“And he mustn’t reach it, or all of the worlds are dead.” Ayla told her making the woman turn back to her with a snap just before the doorway. Ayla was right behind her.

 

“You have made him desperate, Inquisitor. We must work together to stop him then. I ask that you impart whatever information you know, so that I may better help you, and you must do so soon.” Morrigan replied.

 

“I need some time to consider this, for it is not just my secret to tell.” Ayla said.

 

Morrigan accepted this with a firm nod before stepping through the Eluvian back to Skyhold, Ayla following right behind her with a worried frown on her face.

 

Neither of them said anything as they made their way back to the war room where her advisers waited. Ayla took that moment of silence to collect herself and once again hide behind the mask of the Inquisitor.

 

They entered and updated her advisers about the ancient mirror and what they suspected Corypheus wanted with it.

 

“With an Eluvian,” Leliana began, pronouncing the mirror’s name strangely. It was hard for those who didn’t fully understand elven language to voice words such as the Eluvian. Ayla giggled in spite of the seriousness of the table earning a half-hearted glare from the Spymaster. “Corypheus could cross into the Fade in the flesh?” She asked.

 

Ayla and Morrigan both nodded in sync. “Indeed. The Inquisitor can attest that these artifacts still work if one knows how to use them.” Morrigan said. All eyes turned to Ayla for confirmation and she nodded again but not giving anything else away.

 

Cullen looked between the two and knew they were both keeping something from them. He suspected it had to do with how Ayla and her people lived so he didn’t press. Instead he asked, “What happens when Corypheus enters the Fade?”

 

“Why, he will gain his heart’s desire and take the power of a God.” Morrigan answered. Ayla felt a sense of panic at this and was desperate to end this meeting but she stayed and kept her features neutral. Only Morrigan looked at her, knowing that this notion frightened her. “Or—and this is more likely—the lunatic will unleash forces that tear the world apart.” She added, looking at Ayla. The Inquisitor held the woman’s gaze, a secret conversation passing between them.

 

“I won’t allow it. I can’t.” Ayla told the room. Nods and grunts of agreement followed from everyone but they didn’t understand the full weight of her words. Even if this hadn’t happened the way it did, her people would’ve eventually stepped in to deal with his meddling. Forces beyond any of their imaginations were being challenged once again and it was her destiny, as a Guardian to make sure whatever the Darkspawn Magister was attempting to accomplish did not take place.

 

“Indeed. Should Corypheus succeed, do not doubt you would be the first to feel his “holy” wrath.” Morrigan said.

 

“Pardon me, but… does this mean everything’s lost unless we get to the Eluvian before him?” Josie asked, a frown of dread on her face as she stared at both Morrigan and the Inquisitor.

 

“Corypheus has a head start, no matter how quickly our army moves.” Cullen said, his own worried face darkening further with the intensity of his worry.

 

“We should gather our allies before we march.” Josie advised.

 

“Can we wait for them? We should send our spies ahead to the Arbor Wilds.” Leliana pointed out and tried offering a solution. One Cullen didn’t like.

 

“Without the support from the soldiers? You’d lose half of them.” He cried in horror.

 

“Then what should we do?” Josie asked.

 

“For starters, you listen to your leader’s plan instead of worrying yourselves to death.” Ayla commanded coolly. “Josephine, have our allies send scouts to meet us in the wilds. Leliana, your fastest Agents will join them. Together, we’ll have enough spies to slow down Corypheus’ army until Cullen’s soldiers arrive.”

 

Morrigan laughed with a hint of sarcasm before pointing out. “Such confidence. But the Arbor Wilds are not so kind to visitors. Old elven magic lingers in those woods.”

 

“We’d be remiss not to take advantage of your knowledge, Lady Morrigan. Please, lend us your expertise.” Josie added in reply to Morrigan’s comment.

 

“Tis why I came here. Although it is good to see its value recognized.”

 

“Any further instructions, Inquisitor?” Culled asked. His stance was more relaxed now as he peered at her. She could see the admiration and respect in his eyes.

 

“The Inquisition began as a handful of soldiers.” Ayla said, eyes regarding him, Leliana, and Josephine with pride and affection. “Thanks to you, we’re now a force that will topple a self-proclaimed god. I could ask for no finer council, no better guidance, and am glad to have made long lasting friendships here.”

 

“I speak for all of us when I answer: we could ask for no finer cause.” Cullen added with an equally affectionate smile though his cheeks blushed as he met her eyes.

 

“We’ll hound Corypheus in the Wilds before he can find the temple of this “Eluvian.”” Leliana said wrapping up the meeting. Everyone bowed their heads in respect to Ayla, which she returned before turning and leaving the room.

 

As soon as she left the room, Ayla immediately headed in the direction of the Rotunda. She greeted Solas with a smile but didn’t stop to chat with him, heading instead, up the stairs past her best friend, and up the second flight of stairs to the Aviary that Leliana preferred to be while working. Both of her favorite men gave her a questioning look probably wondering what the next move was but she would fill them in later. Right now a more urgent matter demanded her attention.

 

As soon as she reached Leliana’s desk, Ayla took several sheets of paper and began writing several notes updating the Clans about the events that she had just become aware of as well as asking the Clans that were closest to the Wilds to join the Inquisition Scouts for this battle until Cullen’s soldiers could arrive. She also wrote to the Keepers about Morrigan’s revelation about being able to not only restore the broken Eluvians but also being able to get to that world in between worlds. She wrote that this would come in handy later on and that she intended to confide in Morrigan about who her people truly were, and more specifically who she was.

Once done she tied them onto several of the birds Leliana had on hand before sending them off, all headed in different directions.

 

She watched them flying off for a few minutes and then made her way back down the stairs. On the way she thought of who she wanted to join her on this trek across the mountains to the location marked on the map. When she reached the bottom of the stairs leading to the Rotunda, Ayla had the journey planned out. Now all she had to do was ask the people she wanted to join her and then make the preparations.

 

She asked both Solas and Dorian to join her each of them immediately accepting, willing to follow her anywhere and both wanting to keep her safe. Bull and Cole also were coming with her. Bull and Dorian were as inseparable as she and Solas had been the last few weeks. Cole was coming along having become closer to her since she, Solas, and Varric had helped him find an amulet that would keep him from being used by Corypheus or anyone who would seek to use him in such a fashion that the Darkspawn Magister seemed to be able to do. Cole had forgiven the man who had killed the human soul that the compassionate spirit had joined with.

 

Ayla and he had even gone to Orlais and had drinks at a Val Royeux tavern one night. The spirit had flitted around helping all the folks that were inhabiting the place, or happened to be nearby. He had smiled brilliantly after helping them all and had thanked her for helping him become more himself, as he had put it.

 

The preparations took several days with a good portion of the troops already enroot to the Arbor Wilds. Ayla and her companions, however, had a stop to make in Emprise Du Lion to eradicate the Red Templars who had taken up residence in Suledin Keep.

 

They arrived at the freezing land three days later and took two weeks to free the land of the rifts, undead, the Red Templars, the Demon that had captured the keep, and the two dragons.

 

That night, after traveling all day and reaching the outskirts of the Arbor Wilds after two days of traveling, Ayla had been on her watch when one of the birds she had sent to the Clans found her. She looked around making sure none of her companions were out and about before taking the note and read it.

 

_Dear Ayla,_

_Much of what you have learned is very worrisome_

_and we wish you the best of luck in keeping_

_Corypheus from destroying the worlds._

_The Clans are immobilizing to go and guard all the_

_Eluvians that lead to the Crossroads. Nobody_

_Will come near them again. How is there one at Skyhold?_

_As for the Clans near the Wilds, they have joined_

_up with your forces to keep Corypheus’ at bay._

_However, you should know that the Temple is more than_

_what you all thought. I believe it to be the Temple of Mythal_

_and something else besides the Eluvian you say Corypheus wants_

_lies within, something powerful._

_Be careful, Dalen,_

_Keeper Deshana._

 

Ayla looked up from the letter and wondered at what exactly lay within this elven ruin. As she thought about it, she threw the letter in the fire burning it to make sure it wouldn’t fall into the wrong hands. Though the note was cryptic there were still some very interesting bits of information in it that would be hard to explain to her companions and could also be used to cause the world more harm if one understood its content.

 

She watched it burn, smoldering into ash. Once it was done Ayla poked the fire to make sure it was under the logs before standing up and walking to Bull and Dorian’s shared tent, to wake Bull up for his watch.

 

Dorian grumbled, asleep but aware that Bull was getting up and not liking that the warmth his lover offered was now gone. Ayla giggled a little before stepping out to allow Bull some privacy to dress. As soon as he emerged from his tent Ayla went into her shared tent with Solas and undressed. She slid in beside the male elf, snuggling up to him, waking him up at the cold she brought with her.

 

He hissed when he felt the freezing chill of her skin upon his warm chest. He let out a few slurred elven curses the minute her skin touched his before pulling her against him to warm her up quickly.

 

She started to drift off immediately but was soon wide awake as she felt his lips kiss the tip of her ear before taking it between his teeth and nibbling it. Pleasure slammed into her instantly at the sensation and she felt her body heating up in reaction to his attention.

 

Ayla turned onto her back to look at him. Solas moved halfway on top of her, his leg trapping hers beneath his and his hands caressing her sides in a light tickle up and down her torso. A sensually proud grin was spread from ear to ear on his face, completely delighted with the reaction she had produced for him.

 

The grin changed to a tender one a moment later as her dazzling emerald eyes met his. Her heart thumped hard inside her chest at the pure adoring look he gave her. Solas then leaned in and captured her lips with his in a passionate and demanding kiss. She moaned into his mouth as he climbed fully on top of her his knees spreading her wide.

 

They were both already naked what with stripping down to nothing somehow keeping them warmer than with clothes. Only the blankets cover their bottom halves. His aroused cock rested on top of her mound as he deepened the kiss. His hands massaged her breasts, tweaking her already hardened nipples.

 

Ayla’s hands did their own exploration of skin as she entwined her tongue with his, caressing down his back in a light massage, feeling his muscles flex as she did so. His butt was in her hands in the next moment crushing him to her in a desperate plea.

 

Instinctively, Solas began rubbing his cock against her already wet folds, teasing them both and causing them to gasp from the pleasurable stimulation this action was causing both of them.

 

The kiss became more desperate until he finally lifted himself up a little and stationed his hardened manhood at the entrance to her hot core. He pushed and seated himself deep within her. Ayla gasped again while he let out a deep moan. He pulled out and pushed back in slowly, creating a slow but demanding rhythm.

 

Ayla’s heart pounded as she submitted to the pleasure of him making love to her. She came several times, crying out his name each time. He loved hearing his name on her lips and it had him speeding up as he felt her building again, making his own climax coming up fast. He pushed into her as deep as he could, sending her over the edge once more. Together they cried out as they came together, his seed emptying deep into her body before he collapsed on top of her.

 

At some point Solas rose to rest on his elbows and cuddled her like that for a while with him looking into her eyes as he kissed lips and caressed her hair and face. He was smiling at her with love with him still inside her.

 

Not wanting to dislodge her he pulled her on top of him and caused them both to groan and kiss before their passions once again took hold and they made love once more with her riding on top of him. She was utterly beautiful in that moment as she rode him until they both came again. When she climaxed above him she had arched her back, breasts lifting up, and her head falling back with her hair draping his legs in a maroon curtain. She fell atop him after that and he clutched her to him as they fell into a blissful sleep.

 

 

 

 

The next day Ayla awoke tense despite the restful sleep she had gotten after making love with Solas. Everything in her was coiled and ready, warning her that something was going to happen, something unexpected.

 

She felt the ancient magic coming from the forests, knew that the closer to the temple they got the stronger the magic would be. Her own magic was dancing inside her in answer, and though she had a sense of foreboding she couldn’t help the joyous feeling of her elemental magic vibrating happily inside. This forest was more than what it seemed. It was enchanted, once a part of a world that had split off into different sections of this world or remained locked in the world of the Fade. However, Ayla knew a secret about this forest that nobody else knew, not even her people.

 

Ayla rose quietly, not wanting to wake up Solas. She needed time to put her conflicting emotions behind her wall. Today she couldn’t be the elf in love with Solas, no today she had to be the Inquisitor, which meant keeping him and everyone else out. She dressed quickly in her leggings and tunic before exiting the tent. Cole, was of course, already up since he never actually slept. Ayla greeted him as she came out and breathed in deeply of the fresh forest air. She had forgotten about how much she missed the woods. A small pang of homesickness hit her, making her frown with sadness, missing her sister and the people of her clan.

 

Cole looked at her, probably being hit be the force of her longing to be back with them during happier times. “You miss them. It’s alright to miss them. But don’t be sad for they are at peace.” He said as she walked towards the small creek they were camped near.

 

“I know, Cole. But some of them never had a chance to live.” She replied as she sat on a boulder with her feet dipping into the pond.

 

“But you do, and you will have a family of your own someday. If you want it.” He said.

 

Ayla smiled at the boy. “I don’t even know if I’m going to make it out of this alive, Cole. I can’t think of such things right now.”

 

But his words created a spark of hope within her. Maybe they would survive this and if what Cole said had any truth to it like it usually did with most spirits, then there was a chance that it would come to pass. Spirits had the ability to sense future events but always came out cryptically, almost prophetic. Though Ayla was a guardian of Time, she couldn’t abuse it to see how her own future would turn out. It was almost impossible in fact. Her future was hidden from her other than a few fleeting images to warn her of things like when she had witnessed Solas’ spirit friend becoming a demon from the binding ritual those idiotic mages had performed.

 

“Everything alright?” Solas’ voice came from behind them. She looked back at him and smiled at the sleepiness he was trying to run out of his eyes.

 

“Yes.” She answered. “Just a little homesick is all.”

 

“Ah.” He said as he sat beside her on the opposite side of where Cole was sitting.

 

They all sat in silence, Cole keeping his thoughts or rather theirs to himself not wanting to reveal their private thoughts, that both Solas and Ayla were so deeply in at that moment, to the other. He had learned to not use it so much when it came to them, since they both had things they couldn’t reveal to anyone else.

 

 

 

 

 

A little while later they all broke camp with Ayla putting on a new set of armor, prepared in the event she actually went up against Corypheus. At least that was her plan. She wanted to end there if possible.

 

The armor was a two-piece, Dalish made sent as a gift from Keeper Deshanna. The bottom was a long flowing emerald green skirt with a brown leather leggings on underneath in clear view. On the leggings she had a thigh holster that held her custom daggers, also Dalish made. They replaced the ones she had lost at Haven during the avalanche. She wore a set of chain mailed boots, something she had been weary on wearing not wanting to be weighed down by the heavy mail, but they were light and were made with her abilities in mind. The skirt and leggings were all held up by the brown leather belt that held her pack with all her potions.

 

Her top armored piece was a form of light mail, and the matching brown leather of her leggings and the belt, was made into a form of vest much like her Keeper Robes had been. The vest protected everything but her bare stomach and what little of her cleavage that was stylishly in view. The vest went all the way up her back making a form of collared fin that protected the back and sides of her neck. This was attached to silk pearl colored shoulder pads, which were more sleeve-like in Solas’ opinion.

 

On her arms she wore matching emerald green armbands that went from her wrist up to her elbow before breaking off into a leaf-like shape up her forearms to her shoulders and connected to the top. On the parts where the armband showed what was left of her forearms were gold arm circlets. Solas couldn’t figure out what they and the shoulder pads were for or why her breasts were pushed up into an enticing view, but Dorian simply said, “that not all armor has to look ugly to be functional. She can look ravishing while kicking Corypheus’ bottom.”

 

Ayla had giggled at Dorian’s answer as she finished saddling her horse, her hair blowing lightly with the gentle breeze. She had left it down in a wavy mess that had his blood pounding with arousal. The whole ensemble had him wanting to claim her again but now wasn’t the time. As the day went on Solas noticed that she was becoming more withdrawn from them, mentally preparing herself for what was to come.

 

Something was different about her today, he observed. She seemed more tense and had a magical glow about her that made him wonder if she could sense the magic of the forest or from the Temple they drew closer to every second.

 

At midday, they caught up with Cullen and the rest of her army. The minute they met up with him, Ayla went from tender, kind-hearted woman to warrior queen and leader of her army. She immediately assumed her place at the front with the Commander. Both were a sight to behold, one in which Solas found himself completely in awe of. If an elf such as she was able to lead in a cause like this how come he couldn’t? What had gone wrong when he tried?

 

The scouts Leliana had sent had already wreaked havoc on Corypheus’ army tents before slipping away unseen thanks to the Dalish who, on the Inquisitor’s orders Solas had learned, had been sent here help them navigate this magical forest.

 

 

 

 

 

Cullen moved on ahead with a few battalions of troops to help fend off Corypheus’ troops while Ayla and her companions rested up for a few hours to make sure they were ready to get into the battle once his troops got access to the entrance of the Temple. It turned out that there were defenses in the form of elvhen sentinels, not much of a surprise to Ayla, knowing that this was Mythal’s Temple.

 

 _Hmm, things are about to get very interesting,_ Ayla thought as one of Cullen’s Captains came up to her as she headed toward where everyone was resting.

 

“Inquisitor,” the Captain bowed before continuing to walk beside Ayla.

 

“How goes the battle, Captain?” Ayla asked.

 

“The Red Templars fall beneath our blades, Your Worship.” The Captain replied. “Commander Cullen said they’re nearly finished. Our scouts saw Corypheus traveling to the elven ruin located to the north about thirty minutes ago. We can clear you a path through his armies.”

 

“Do only what you must,” Ayla said. “We need enough people to celebrate when we get back to Skyhold.”

 

“We will not fail you, My Lady.” She said as she put her fist over her heart. “No matter what comes. Andraste guide you, Inquisitor.”

 

The Captain bowed and then walked off to continue on in her duties. Ayla watched her go as Morrigan came up to her.

 

“I wonder… is it Andraste your soldiers call out, or is it a more immediate name that comes to their lips?” The woman asked.

 

“They show me respect, Morrigan, nobody mistakes me for their God.” Ayla replied with a scowl.

 

“True. You are more likely to come to their aid than a Chantry fable.” Morrigan said. “But I digress. If your scouts report accurately, I believe these ruins to be the Temple of Mythal.”

 

“You would be correct, Morrigan.” Ayla whispered to her. A blast sounded from behind her and she turned to see black and red smoke ignite the air somewhere in the forests.

 

“How do you know this?” Morrigan scoffed in disbelief. “No. Nevermind. You can explain later. We need to get to the temple before this forest is reduced to ash.”

 

Ayla smiled but nodded her head in agreement. Together they began to head off to where the rest of her companions were resting. When she approached they all looked up at her and at the nod of her head they all stood and equipped what they needed and soon were making their way through the forest encountering the two armies fighting each other in select groups.

 

She and her companions helped her army defeat the abomination of Red Templars and the Red Lyrium men some of them turned into. Ayla held her magic at bay as much as possible but it was excited with all the ancient magic that permeated the forest. She let loose with her Earth magic as well as her normal abilities but all of her elemental magic wanted to come out and play. It took all of her will to keep it contained.

 

They made it to the Temple entrance after what felt like forever and they proceeded into it cautiously. There were dead Red Templars everywhere on the floor, but that wasn’t what caught Ayla’s eyes. The hidden treasure was beyond beautiful and though she had no love for the Evanuris, she couldn’t deny the beauty of the Temple and the life of the forest surrounding the place.

 

But her attention was pulled forward to the men below her. Not wanting to give herself away she and her companions crouched and slowly moved forward until they were hidden behind the small balcony they were on.

 

Corypheus, Samson, and several of his minions were down below trying to get across the drawbridge but were met with extreme resistance in the form of the Ancient Elves that were guarding the Temple.

 

One of the elves growled out something threatening in ancient elven. Ayla listened intently but kept the fact that she understood it all to herself. Solas interpreted for them all making Ayla roll her eyes a little at his automatically assuming they couldn’t understand it.

 

Samson didn’t have an inkling of what the elf said but understood the threat in his voice. “They still think to fight us, Master.” He grinned in amusement a giant goblin like thing easily killed one of the elvhen guards sentinels.

 

Corypheus walked forward, his intention clear. He would get across the bridge even if he killed every last one of them. “These are but remnants. They will not keep us from the Well of Sorrows.”

The blood rushed out of Ayla, leaving her feeling cold as ice as fear took hold. _The Well of Sorrows? It survived the creation of the Veil? He can’t have that._ Ayla’s eyes widened with horror. _If he gets it, he will learn all sorts of secrets about the fall of the Evanuris and the part my people play in it. Fendhis! Was anything ever easy?_

Ayla quickly schooled her surprise as Corypheus continued forward. That was a mistake for the Ancient Elves were prepared and the Temple’s defenses activated. It was similar to the anchor on her hand glowing with ancient magic, the magic of Mythal.

 

The sentinels retreated onto the bridge confident in the protection of the Temple’s defenses. Corypheus looked up at the two rock-like pillars that were glowing. He smiled, his arrogance blinding him. He wasn’t afraid of the ancient power.

 

“Be honored. Witness death at the hands of a new God.” He said confidently. The leader of the sentinels just stared up at him, his mouth wide open with disgust.

 

As soon as Corypheus stepped in between the rock pillars the magic struck out and encased him in a golden lightning like attack. At first it didn’t faze him and he grabbed a hold of the leader about to kill him when the magic incinerated his body, leaving it a pile of ash as the elf fell to the ground and an impacting blast had Samson and his remaining men duck for cover and Ayla and her companions backing away slightly from whatever had gotten caught in the blast.

 

Samson and his remaining men, taking advantage of the down defenses, ran across the bridge and into the Temple that shrouded with fog.

 

Ayla and her team came down as silently and as cautiously as they could but Samson saw them and grinned smugly at her before heading into the ruins. Ayla glared at him but was distracted by an unnerving sound a moment later. All of their eyes looked down at the body that was making the sound and widened in horror as it started spewing black blood before it collapsed forward. It began morphing before their eyes and panic seized Ayla as she realized that even though Corypheus had just died he was using some sort of dark magic to transfer his life into another body.

 

“It cannot be!” Morrigan exclaimed, the horrified surprise evident in her voice. The body mutated until a familiarly disfigured arm thrusted up into the air like the undead popping out of the ground.

 

“Across the bridge!” Ayla cried in panic. “Now!”

 

Nobody needed to be told twice and they all turned and ran as fast as they could. The being screeched as it rose from the ground and the sound chilled Ayla, fear splashing into her. _How was this possible?_ Her mind screamed as she ran for her life.

 

As if things couldn’t get any worse, the Red Lyrium Archdemon came flying to his master’s aid. _Just a little further!_ Ayla cried repeatedly inside her head as the doors to the Temple came into sight. They ran in and immediately began pushing at the heavy stone doors. The dragon was almost upon them when they managed to close them. The dragon let loose with his Red Lyrium fire when they pushed with all their might, sealing the door shut before the dragon could get them with it.

 

As soon as the doors shut the Temple, doors glowed bright with a locking spell that kept Corypheus and his dragon out. It wouldn’t keep him out for long but at least it would give them the time they needed to get to the Well and the Eluvian before him.

 

They ran further into the Temple, a lot of it like what they had already seen outside.

 

“At last, Mythal’s sanctum.” Morrigan said, her voice unable to hide the giddy awe and wonder. “Let us proceed before Corypheus interferes.”

 

“If he’s here for a mirror, why did he say he wants a Well of Sorrows?” Bull grumbled with anger at Morrigan.

 

“I am uncertain of what he referred to.” She said nervously, scratching her head in confusion.

 

“Could they be the same?” Bull asked. Ayla kept quiet as she listened to the conversation. She knew what the Well was but didn’t dare impart her knowledge to them. “Could Eluvian translate into a Well of Sorrows?”

 

“No,” Morrigan said while shaking her head. “It seems an Eluvian is not the prize Corypheus seeks.”

 

Ayla crossed her arms against her chest and looked at Morrigan. She didn’t exactly blame the woman for being flustered. The Well was a closely hidden secret one that her people hadn’t known about. They knew that it had existed back before the Veil was created but didn’t know one had carried over into this world after the fall of Arlathan.

 

“Yes, I was wrong. Does that please you?” She snapped anxiously. “Whatever the Well of Sorrows is, Corypheus seeks it and thus you must keep it from his grasp.”

 

 _I really must talk to her after we get out of here._ Ayla thought as she studied the woman. She rather liked Morrigan, and though most people seemed to not trust her, there was something there that had Ayla trusting her implicitly. She looked at the path ahead and said, “lets find this Well before Corypheus and his people do.”

 

They all nodded and explored further into the Temple. They soon came into an area that had strange tiles enclosed in the middle of the glen that led to the ruin’s doors.

 

“It appears the Temple’s magics are still strong.” Morrigan observed as they walked onto the tiles. The tiles lit up as soon as they stepped onto them.

 

Ayla read the inscription on the statue the rested in the middle of the tiles. Morrigan commented about not being able to read it all but Ayla kept quiet. Solas, however, read it aloud to everyone before translating it aloud, “It means “Enter the Path of The Well of Sorrows.””

 

“There is something about knowledge… respectful or pure. Shivan… Shivehann. Tis’ all I can make out.” Morrigan said.

 

They chatted a little but longer about how they were to get into the Temple and as Morrigan talked about the ritual, Ayla was already shooing everyone off the tiles before walking across them all, careful to not touch them twice. Once she got to the last tile, a loud click sounded from behind them. The door was now open and they could enter.

 

They ran into the room and stopped short at seeing Samson and his men. “Hold them off!” He shouted before dropping into the crack, with half of his men, that he had made.

 

Ayla didn’t even look at the men coming out of hiding with their bows and arrows. She simply let loose with a series of lightning and ice magic, stunning and freezing several of them. Bull and Cole took advantage of this and annihilated several of them while Morrigan and Solas followed up with a few magic attack on their own.

 

The battle finished a moment later. “Come on! We might catch them!” Bull shouted and began running for the huge crevice.

 

“No!” Morrigan and Ayla shouted together before he could jump in.

 

Bull stopped short and looked at them in surprise. Solas and Cole came forward both also looking at Ayla and Morrigan with curiosity.

 

“While they rush ahead, this leads to our true destination.” Ayla smiled at Morrigan as the witch spoke what she herself was about to say. “We should walk the partitioner’s path as before.”

 

“You forget that army fighting for us out there?” Bull growled. “The longer we play around the more Inquisition soldiers die. There’s a hole. Jump in.”

 

“We can’t go the way that Samson did. We don’t want the sentinels to see us a threat. We complete the ritual puzzles and we show respect to the Temple.” Ayla explained to Bull. “We may be able to gain the Ancient Elves help in keeping the Well and the Eluvian from Corypheus’ grasp.”

 

“In this case I have to agree with both the Inquisitor and the Witch.” Solas added. “This is ancient ground, deserving of our respect.”

 

“You see the urgency. We cannot find the Well of Sorrows unprepared.” Morrigan said.

 

“You seem very eager to reach our destination.” Ayla pointed out with a raised eyebrow. She knew the witch was just excited about the ancient magic of the Well and wanted to know about it and possibly use it. Whether or not it was for her own gain was the question.

 

“Are we not all ear to stop Corypheus from achieving his mad plan?” Morrigan asked sarcastically.

 

“It sounds like what you want is that Well.” Ayla folded her arms across her chest again.

 

“There is… a danger… to the natural order,” Morrigan said hesitantly. Ayla of course already knew this but she kept her thoughts to herself. “Legends walked Thedas once. Things of might and wonder. Their passing has left us all the lesser. Corypheus would squander the ancient power of the Well… I… would have it restored.”

 

“You don’t even know what the Well of Sorrows is but you want to restore it?” Ayla asked angrily. Solas looked at her in surprise. The way she said it made him wonder if she knew what it was.

 

“Yes! Is Thedas so full of wonders that we should leave them to die one by one?” Morrigan exclaimed passionately. “Mankind blunders through the world, crushing what it refuses to understand. Elves, Dragons, Magic… the list is endless. We must stem the tide or be left with nothing but the mundane. This I know to be true. I read more in the first chamber than I revealed. It said a great boon is given to those who use the Well of Sorrows. But at a terrible price.”

 

“Secrets hidden by all so deep. Thousands of years of them buried. Secrets only cause harm, why do people have them then?” Cole said. It was the first thing he said since they entered the ruins and all eyes snapped to him though two of them looked at him in horror, hoping that he wouldn’t say anything else on the matter.

 

“Because telling them sometimes cause more harm then keeping them.” Ayla said not meeting Solas’ suspicious gaze. “Come on lets go do these rituals so we can show we mean no harm.”

 

Nobody said anything after that and decided to keep moving. All were lost in their thoughts, or as Cole put it, their secrets they wished to hide. Ayla however, was concentrating on the puzzles, these being a bit trickier than the first one.

 

As she was figuring out the puzzles Morrigan asked her a question about what the Dalish believed in regards to Falon Din.

 

“The true clans don’t believe that any of the Evanuris were Gods. They were power hungry elves that destroyed Arlathan. However, some clans believe that they were gods and that they would keep them safe. I believe they had a story where they invoked Falon’Din’s name to guide them into death or something but I don’t really know much else.” Ayla explained vaguely. Solas’ eyes shot to her as she stepped off the platform where the tiles were, all lit up after she had walked across them all.

 

Ayla knew he was surprised that she was talking about her beliefs in front of him. She had kept all of it to herself not wanting to fight with him and only answered questions her friends asked but they were always vague, like now.

 

“It is said that Falon Din’s appetite for adulation was so great that he began wars to amass more worshippers. The blood of those who wouldn’t bow low filled the lakes as wide as oceans. Mythal rallied the Gods once the shadow of Falon Din stretched across her own people. It was almost too late, Falon Din only surrendered when his brethren bloodied him in his own temple.” Solas told them, making Ayla wonder if he had seen this legend as the truth in the Fade or if he had lived it as that is the way it sounded coming from his mouth just now. She knew the truths, though not all of the intimate stories since many had been lost down through the ages that came after.

 

It took about twenty minutes before she figured it out and opened the doors. They walked back to the middle and began their cautious exploration deeper into the Temple.

 

“Tis not what I expected.” Morrigan said as they looked around. “What was this chamber used for?”

 

As Morrigan wondered aloud, the hairs on the back of Ayla’s neck rose in awareness. She felt them materialize behind them. She stood straighter and held her head high, eyes darting left and right seeing some of them out of the corner of her eyes. “We’re being watched.” She said.

 

Movement from above caught her eye and she looked up to see the leader of the Ancient Elves pacing, waiting for them to approach. Ayla took several steps forward until she was at the front of her group.

 

The Elvhen man spoke then, first greeting them before saying. “You are unlike the other invaders. You have the features of those that call themselves Elvhen. You bear the mark of magic, which is familiar.” He pointed to her hand and she scowled at him. _This wasn’t their magic! It was your people who corrupted it!_ She screamed in her mind. “How had this come to pass? What is your connection to those who first disturbed our slumber?”

“Who are you?” She asked, not giving anything away.

 

He regarded her for a moment before answering her question. She could see he was trying to figure out who she was, knew he could sense there was more to her than she wanted to say. “I am called Abelas. We are Sentinels, tasked with standing against those who trespass on sacred ground. We wake only to fight to preserve this place. Our numbers diminish with each invasion. I know what you seek. Like all who have come before you, you wish to drink from the Vir Abelasan.”

 

Morrigan looked at her, eyes wide. “He speaks of the Well of Sorrows.” She whispered.

 

“It is not for you.” He told them. “It is not for any of you.”

 

“Our people have lost everything. They need you, they could learn from you.” Ayla said with a little anger.

 

“ _Our_ people?” Abelas scowled at her. “The ones we see in the forest. Shadows wearing vallaslin? You. Are. Not. My. People. And you have invaded our sanctum as readily as the Shemlin.”

 

“We knew this place was sacred. We’ve respected it as best we could. I simply want to keep Corypheus, the disfigured giant who came to invade with his men, from the Well of Sorrows and the Eluvian that is within this Temple.” She said. “If he gets either of those he will destroy the worlds.” Solas looked at her in confusion, wondering what she meant by worlds. _She must mean the spirit world and this one._ He decided.

 

“I believe you. Trespassers you are, but you have followed rites of petition. You have shown respect to Mythal. If these others are enemies of yours, we will aid you in destroying them.” Abelas said. “When this is done you shall be permitted to part and never return.”

 

“This is our goal, is it not?” Solas asked, a worried frown on his face and sorrow in his eyes. “We have no reason to fight these sentinels.”

 

“Consider carefully.” Morrigan advised, though what she wanted was a mystery to Ayla. “We must stop Corypheus, yes, but you may also need the Well for your own.”

 

Ayla wanted to roll her eyes at both Solas and the Witch. They treated her like she was completely clueless to everything regarding these ancient beings. “I accept your offer.” She said, not even having to consider. It was clear that Abelas didn’t know who her people were or the truth regarding the vallaslin. He was just Mythal’s slave, just like most of the Elvhen elves that had lived in that time. Though Mythal’s most trusted of her guards of course knew of a deal that was struck between her and the last wielder of all of the Elements. If this was the most loyal of Mythal’s guard , Ayla would have little trouble in securing Mythal’s aid but she had to do it carefully without Solas figuring it out.

 

“You will be guided to those you seek.” Abelas informed her as a Elvhen appeared directly in front of them. “As for the Vir Abelasan, it shall not be despoiled. Even if it means I must destroy it myself.”

 

“NO!” Morrigan shouted and then promptly shape-shifted into a raven and flew off after him, abandoning Ayla and her companions. Ayla’s eyes widened in shock at her transformation. She had heard rumors that some Mages had learned the shape-shifting ability but she thought only the Dalish Keepers and the Evanuris had that power.

 

Ayla sighed with frustration. Morrigan was beginning to irritate her and she knew part of it was because she was ignorant of some of the knowledge. She only had the false legends and not the true stories. But nothing could be done at that moment and so Ayla put it out of her head and began following the guide until they reached the Well.

 

They reached another room, after going through many secret passageways, ten minutes or so later. She saw Samson and several of his abomination Templars down below, and Ayla rushed down as the detestable man spouted off about how they were fierce as dragons to his men. “Samson, behind you!” One of his men warned and he whirled around to face the Inquisitor.

 

“Inquisitor,” he sneered as she came up behind him. “You and those elf things don’t know when to stop. And neither did your Dalish Clan. They were all easy to kill and I had so much fun with your sister. She was an amazing lay, what with her being untried and all.”

 

Fury and pain flashed through her at the mention of her clan and what this man had done to her sister. He wasn’t paying attention as he continued.

 

“You have hunted us all across Thedas, I should’ve known you’d follow us into this hole.”

 

“I will have great satisfaction when I get through with you.” She hissed. “Don’t even think you will be able succeed.” Her magic blasted out of her in the next second, not even waiting for her to fully finish her sentence. It was a lightning blast that included all her elemental magic except spirit and hit him directly making him slam back into the massive tree behind him.

 

Samson laid on the ground stunned for a moment before rising back to his feet easily. His men attacked her but she was impossible to get to with the shield she had around her as well as Cole and Bull rushed up to meet them so she could focus on Samson.

 

Ayla fade-stepped to the man before he was fully on his feet and sliced at him with her daggers. Solas watched her in awe as she took apart his enhanced Red Lyrium armor. She was a force of nature as she took out her months of pain and anger at the slaughter and violence that was forced upon her clan. Dorian, Solas, Cole, and Bull finished with the Templars quickly enough and watched her battle the man. As the battle went on, Ayla discarded her daggers and quickly accessed her staff, using her magic to pound into him until finally he realized he had lost. The realization came over him as she brought the pointy end of her staff to his throat, ready to end his life there. But she hesitated, deciding on how she wanted to proceed. After several moments of deliberation, Ayla took away her staff blade from his throat and used her Earth magic to hold him there after knocking him out with a sleeping powder from her potions belt.

 

“We can take him back to Skyhold for judgement.” She said.

 

Before the others could say anything, Ayla saw a movement from the corner of her eyes and turned as she saw the leader of the sentinels running up some steps. He looked about him in alarm at the raven flying around him, but kept running.

 

“Abelas!” Ayla called out and ran after him. As soon as he reached the top of the stairs, Morrigan changed back into her human form in front of him as Ayla came up behind him followed by her companions.

 

“You heard his parting words, Inquisitor.” Morrigan said, a bitter bite to her voice.

 

“So the sanctum is despoiled at last.” He sneered.

 

“You would’ve destroyed the Well yourself, given the chance.” Morrigan stated.

 

“To keep it from your grasping fingers.” Better it be lost than bestowed upon the undeserving.” He replied with disgust.

 

Fool.” Morrigan spat out. “You’d let your people’s legacy rot in the shadows?”

 

“Enough!” Ayla commanded.

 

“You cannot honestly—“

 

“I said enough.” Ayla said, her tone final making everyone in her party look at her in surprise. Something had changed in her demeanor as she commanded it. She stood straighter, more regal as she looked at Morrigan, before turning her gaze to Abelas.

 

“She has changed roles. More her title than the one she hates.” Cole chimed.

 

Ayla ignored him but saw the curious question in Solas’ eyes. She filed it away for later, knowing he would ask about it later.

 

“The Well clearly offers power, Inquisitor.” Morrigan said, her voice calm and soft. “If that power can be turned against Corypheus… can you afford not to use it?”

“Do you even know what you ask?” He asked them as he turned to the pond that served as the Well. “As each servant of Mythal reached the end of their years, they would pass their knowledge on through this. All that we were, all that we knew would be lost forever.”

 

“This can’t be easy holding on to what is left.” Ayla replied.

 

“You cannot imagine. Each time we awaken, it slips further from our grasp.” _Well it’s a good thing I am here, isn’t it._ She remarked to herself.

 

“There are other places, friend, other duties. Your people yet linger.” Solas piped up as Ayla smiled grimly at Morrigan. She was so anxious to get her hands on the Well but little did she know that Ayla had no intention of letting her drink.

 

“Elvhen such as you?” Abelas asked Solas, making Ayla’s eyes widen slightly. Though she wanted to turn and demand answers from Solas, she kept her gaze solely on Abelas. _Solas is an Ancient Elf!_ Her mind screamed. _No! Don’t focus on that right now! Get what you came for!_ She took a deep breath and let her aura out and projected it at Abelas. It was time to enact something that had been promised to her people over a thousand years ago. She didn’t know what Solas’ agenda was for being here but hers was more important than worrying about his at that moment.

 

She schooled her features to hide her shock and keep her own secrets hidden as she pushed into the sentinel’s mind. _“Hello Abelas, servant of Mythal.”_ She greeted.

Abelas eyes widened in surprise for a moment before his eyes narrowed at her. _“How did you do that?”_ he demanded.

 

 _“I am of the Dalish. I am Ayla_ _Tyr’_ _ala'sylis’e_ _ttln.”_ Ayla told him, making his eyes widen again. _“Now please hide your shock at this intrusion. I have a secret to protect as I am sure you know by the way I am conversing with you. I am here to invoke the binding of Mythal. I didn’t think one of these Wells existed since Mythal’s death but seeing as it survived the Veil being created, I know she lives. You know what I demand as is my right as a Tyr’_ _ala'sylis’e_ _ttln.”_

 

“Yes such as I.” Solas replied which Ayla filed away.

 

Abelas looked between Ayla and Solas debating on how to proceed. He had to give the Well to her but he had to do it in a way as not to give her up to the others, especially to the now confirmed Ancient Elf behind her. “You have shown respect to Mythal.” He said aloud but coded and meant for her more than anyone else. “And there is a righteousness in you that I cannot deny. Is that your desire? To partake of the Vir Abelasan as best you can? To fight your enemy?”

 

“Not without your permission.” Solas said softly. Abelas snorted and grinned in amusement at Ayla.

 

“One does not obtain permission.” Abelas told him, his eyes focused on Ayla. “One obtains the right.” Abelas started walking away, leaving Ayla to claim what was hers by right. He stopped for a moment but didn’t turn and added. “The Vir Abelasan may be too much for a mortal to comprehend. Brave it if you must, but know you this… you shall be bound forever to the will of Mythal.” In her mind he told her. “ _You wont of course but if the witch drinks she will be.”_

“Bound? To a Goddess who no longer exists?” Morrigan asked. She was scoffing at the warning. “If she ever did.”

 

“Bound as we are bound.” Abelas warned. “The choice is up to her.”

 

“Elven legend states that Mythal was tricked by Fen’Harel and banished to the beyond.”

 

Ayla choked, trying to keep a straight face at the look Abelas gave the witch. He had scowled at Morrigan before it turned to an utter look of disgust that she would even say such a thing. “Elven legend is wrong. The Dread Wolf had nothing to do with her murder.”

 

“Murder? I-I said nothing of…” Morrigan’s eyes rose in surprise at this admission, even more as she took in Ayla’s face. Solas had heard the choke from the Inquisitor and frowned at it, wondering if she truly did know of what happened a thousand years ago. “She was slain if a God truly can be. Betrayed by those who destroyed this Temple yet the Vir Abelasan remains.” He looked pointedly at Ayla. She gave a slight nod, one that was easily disguised running her fingers through a part of her hair to fake itching at the back of her head. “As do we, that is something.”

 

“Are you leaving the Temple?” Ayla asked.

 

“Our duty ends, why remain?”

 

“There is a place for you, Lethallin. If you seek it.” Solas said. _“Would you consider becoming a guardian, Abelas? The Dalish would welcome you with honor.”_ She asked at the same time Solas spoke.

 

“Perhaps there are places the Shemlin have not touched.” Abelas said. Ayla burst out with a cynical chuckle making everyone’s eyes turn to her. _“If you so wish. I am bound to Mythal and the moment you drink from the Well, I will be bound to you.”_

 

“Not in this world.” She remarked making Solas and Abelas frown at her, though Solas’ was from confusion. “Thank you for this gift, Abelas.” She nodded at the sentinel. _“I would not treat you as the Evanuris did, even Mythal. I will release you from servitude if you wish. I am offering you to become Falon,_ _Lethal'lin,_ _and Var’lin. For that is what you are. Elves were never meant to be slaves to each other.”_

 

“Do not thank me yet, Shemlin.” Abelas said. _“I thank you for the offer but I wish to be with those of my own age.”_

 

“I am no more Shemlin than you are, Elvhen. Do not call me so again!” She growled. _“Understood. Will you at least notify me if any more Evanuris plan to demolish the world? Because if it happens a second time and I don’t know about it I will not be able to fulfill my duty and keep all worlds safe.”_

 

“I am sorry, Dalish.” He amended with a bow of his head. _“As you wish.”_

_“_ Malas Amelin Ne Halam, Abelas.” Solas spoke in the Ancient tongue to Abelas and then translated to them. “His name… Abelas means Sorrow. I said, “I hope he finds a new name.””

 

She could feel Morrigan’s stare on her wondering what she was going to do. She had already made her decision. This was left for her and though she wouldn’t become immortal she could handle the power. 

 

Morrigan walked to the Well looking down at the water with hunger before looking up at the intact Eluvian. “You’ll note the intact Eluvian. I was correct on that count, at least.” She sighs.

 

“We knew it was here and it still is a concern but when you took me through the Eluvian at Skyhold, you said each required a Key… in this case the Well is the key. Take its power and Mythal’s last Eluvian will be no more use to Corypheus than glass.” Ayla explained in a whisper to her, making sure Solas and her other two companions couldn’t hear.

 

“I did not expect the well to seem so…hungry.” Morrigan replied after a minute of silence.

 

“Seems like that should be a concern.” Ayla states.

 

“Knowledge begets a hunger for more.” Morrigan whispers before she looks at Ayla. “I am willing to pay the price the Well demands. I am also the best suited to use its knowledge in your service.” Ayla scoffs inside her head, not likely. Only I can pay the price since it was meant for me anyways.

 

“Or more likely to use it for your own ends,” Solas grumbles from beside Ayla startling her because she hadn’t heard him even step up beside her.

 

“What would you know of my ‘ends’ elf?” Morrigan demands angrily.

 

“You are a glutton drooling at the sight of a feast! You cannot be trusted.” He shouts at her.

 

Morrigan ignores his outburst and looks at Ayla again and gently demands, “Of those present, I alone have the training to make use of this. Let me drink, Inquisitor.”

 

Ayla stands up straighter and raises her head slightly to assume her authority, slightly offended that Morrigan would suggest that she was not aware of the legends. “You Alone? This is my heritage!”

 

“I have studied the oldest lore. I have delved into mysteries of which you could only dream of?” Morrigan said the wrong thing and made Ayla raise her head higher as her demeanor changed, her elemental magic flaring in challenge. “Please tell me if you think someone else here would be better suited!”

 

“I seriously doubt that, Morrigan. You heard what Abelas said about the Elven Legends and histories being wrong.” She said as subtle as possible without making any of them suspicious. “I am better suited.” She stated coldly.

 

“You lead the Inquisition. This is not a risk you can take. But I have the best chance of making use of the well…for everyone. Let Me Drink” She urged again. 

 

“You are not concerned about the price? Bound to the will of Mythal?” Ayla asks knowing full well that despite whatever response Morrigan answered with she would not be able to handle it. Only she could as a _Tyr’_ _ala'sylis’e_ _ttln._

 

“Bound to the will of a dead God? It seems an empty warning.” She scoffed in disbelief. Ayla shook her head at her answer in her mind. “Please let me drink! Give me this and I will fight at your side and become your sword.” 

 

“What do you hear from the whispers barely recognizable but still there? Can you understand the language?” Ayla asks softly. “Looking at it, listening to it…that’s not just Ancient Knowledge from Elvhen Priests. Its there will.”

 

Solas was taken aback by this comment the Inquisitor just unleashed on Morrigan. He didn’t realize she could understand any of that let alone know about what went in to make this power. He couldn’t help him self as he asked, “How could you know such a thing, Lathallan?”

 

“That’s what Abelas was trying to explain. The collective will of the Priests puts anyone who is not worthy to drink it under a compulsion.” She explained. “Only those with Mythal’s markings can handle the Well and not feel that compulsion.” She lied. “The minute we got in here I know you have felt it. It’s drawing you in to your death.”

 

“That…would match the Legends. But you don’t know that for sure. I am still willing to pay the price.” Morrigan said more cautiously now.

 

Ayla had already made up her mind but she had still wanted Sola’s advice because she knew he was going to not like this decision. “Thoughts?” She asked as she turned to her companions.

 

“She is right about one thing; we should take the power that lies in that well.” Solas offers vaguely.

 

“I’d trust you with this power more than her,” Bull tells her. “Especially since you seem to understand Abelas’s warning more than any of us do.”

 

“It would be better protected in your hands, Amatus.” Dorian says cryptically. He alone knew some of her secrets and though he didn’t know the specifics of this one, he did notice that she had become unnerved at the mention of the Well when they had first come upon the Temple. It was something from a past she remembered little of but was recalling more of everyday.

 

“So many voices…they would be in your head.” Cole says and disappears and reappears by her ear as he whispers in her ear. “But _She_ owes you and yours.”

 

“Enough deliberation, give me your decision.” Morrigan demands.

 

Ayla pretended to consider it a minute more allowing for the conflicts to show on her face as she decided. She looked Morrigan straight in the eye as she tells them. “If anyone is to use the Well, it will be me.”

 

“So you will take what little knowledge you can understand, and let the rest go to waste?” Morrigan interrogates her. 

 

“And who’s to say it wont go to waste? I understand a lot more than what you two believe.” She tells them confidently looking first to Morrigan and then to Solas whose face shows his absolute disapproval. “You two have such interesting opinions when it comes to my people but it is still my heritage. The Dalish aren’t as uneducated as you believe them to be Solas. I do understand you when you speak the Ancient Language more than you think.”

 

“I do!” Morrigan shouts her face contorted with anger and disgust. It softens as he processes her speech and adds. “Do as you will with the Well of Sorrows, Inquisitor, just be careful.”

 

They all stand far away as Ayla walked into the water, drenching her dark brown breeches, and the emerald green skirt of her armor. She shivered at the slight chill but continued to wade in confidently. She knew she didn’t have anything to fear but it was still slightly unnerving with the whispers getting louder the closer she got to the middle. She turned around to give her companions a reassuring smile as she felt herself starting to absorb the magic. She took a small hand full and drank it. Nothing happened for a moment but then a explosion of magic blasted out of her and the Well, causing her to cry out more from surprise than pain. The blast pushed all the access water over her companions like a dangerous wave from the ocean knocking them all back. When they looked back she was gone.

 

Solas screamed her name in fear, and agony. They searched all over the temple before realizing she must have been transported to wherever the Well had taken her. They sat down to wait hoping that this wasn’t the end.

 

“Garas Quenathra?” A whisper comes from the fog as Ayla walks warily.

 

“Why am I here?” She asks the fog. “Corypheus… A Magister wishes to rip the Veil open. I must learn how to stop him. I have come to claim what is rightfully mine as the current _Tyr’_ _ala'sylis’e_ _ttln_.”

 

The whispering stops and for a moment there is nothing but the glowing blue fog. It flushed but did nothing to cause fear.

 

 ** _“_** _Ar, Ayla Lavellan_ ** _,_** _Tyr’_ _ala'sylis’e_ _ttln_ _caecus Mythal em.”_ Ayla spoke out into the fog. It flushed again as all her elemental magic released from her and danced around with the blue glowing fog. The fog was different from her water magic. Both were different shades. The glowing fog was a deep sea blue while hers was the color of a crystal blue lake. As the magic danced all around strands of the elements twisted around the blue fog, fusing it together between them. Once it was complete all that was left was a rope of the rainbow elements caging the glowing deep blue fog that rushed back into Ayla. As soon as her power was back inside her the elemental sigil for Spirit pulsed into being on her left shoulder in the deep glowing blue color, leaving another tattoo on her much like the ones on her back and the Vallaslins on her face. As it flashed into being Ayla’s eyes glowed the deep blue, completing the binding. The whispering that had been outside now spoke eerily soft inside her head. “ _Find Mythal in a ruin in the Emerald Graves where an intact Eluvian is awaiting.”_

With that information voiced, Ayla closed her eyes and was transported back to the Temple where her companions awaited.

 

“Inquisitor! Inquisitor!” Solas’ familiar voice called. It was frantic with worry and when she opened her eyes she saw him staring down at her, his face fearful that they had lost her.

 

She jolted up and rose from her position in the now barren Well. The deep blue fog was pouring out of her slightly. It was slowing accustoming itself to its new home, combining with all of the magic she had been born with and the magic that had been returned to her.

 

“How do you feel?” Solas asked in wonder. He couldn’t believe it! A mortal! Holding not only his power, but now the power of Mythal. Only now she was branded, a slave to the Evanuris Queen.

 

Ayla walked forward, not saying a word. She could feel their eyes all watching her as the magic flashed out in a glow of Fade green, the deep blue of the Well, and her purple Spirit magic. She looked to the entrance of the room, hair raising on the back of her neck. The magic was warning her of the man coming into the chamber. Corypheus. He looked around as he reached the balcony before stopping and zeroing in on her, eyes wide with stunned horror. It changed to fury a moment later as he roared. He flung his hands at the ground and levitated himself in a smoky black fog and flew towards them, intent on trying to steal the power from inside her.

 

Ayla smiled a little smugly, knowing he could do no such thing but then remembered the Eluvian. The Magister couldn’t get it or they were lost. New magic at the ready Ayla let loose, making her whole body glow the deep blue of the Well’s magic.

 

“The Eluvian!” Ayla shouted as she unlocked it for them. “Run to it! Now!”

 

They didn’t need to be told twice. They all backed towards it keeping the angry Darkspawn Magister in sight before dashing into the ancient mirror, with Ayla the last one through. As soon as she saw that everyone was through she paused and closed her eyes. With the combined power of the Well, and the Water and Spirit Elements she twirled her hand, palm facing up at the sky, and drew water out of the bottom of the Well with the form of a female spirit. It stood a moment there hovering in the water that was twirling like a tornado, blocking Corypheus from the Eluvian as Ayla stepped into it.

 

As she stepped into it Corypheus tried to attack the spirit by pawing at the water. It blasted him back a little before the combined magics cycloned into the mirror and closed the portal, keeping the would be god from getting through. As she came through into Skyhold, Ayla felt the mirror in the Temple shatter as the Magister crashed into it. She winced as she felt the pain of it. Every time one of the Eluvians broke she could feel it, like glue being stuck to ones skin, but now it was more of a sharp needle being poked into it.

 

They all were waiting as she came through, looking at each other in worry at first wondering if Corypheus caught her. But she looked completely whole and healthy, glowing vibrant from the added power into her body. She took two steps back to the Eluvian and watched as Morrigan closed it.

 

Ayla could have done it herself but that would’ve only brought up questions she couldn’t answer to anyone at that moment.

 

“It is done.” Morrigan said, a hint of sadness in her voice at having lost the opportunity to learn more ancient magic. Ayla simply put her hand on the witch’s shoulder before turning and walking away. They followed behind her as she immediately headed toward the War Room where Leliana, Josephine, and Cullen waited. Cullen and about one thousand troops had apparently had already made it to Skyhold just an hour ahead of them. The rest of the troops would finish up at the Temple by picking off most of Corypheus’ army and then return home.

 

Cullen had come with the thousand men, escorting a very angry Samson, wanting to be there when Ayla sat to judge the man.

 

“I’m pleased to inform we won the battle, Inquisitor.” Cullen said the moment she entered; Morrigan, Solas, Dorian, Cole, and Bull right behind her. “When you went through that mirror Corypheus and that Archdemon fled the field. I’m not sure why.”

 

“What he wanted was no longer within the Temple.”” Morrigan informed him.

 

“Perhaps. He spent so much time getting into the Temple, he probably couldn’t help his forces by that point… not that he really cares about them. They were just a means to an end for him. One that has decidedly become an end for him.” Cullen added.

 

“Then Corypheus is finished?” Josie asked.

 

“If he is wise,” Leliana said, “he will hide, regain his strength before he tries again.”

 

 _He will not hide, not for long_. Ayla frowned, she knew this to be true despite the whispers. “He will but not for long.”

 

“You hear it,” Morrigan’s eyes widen in surprise as she realizes how Ayla knows this. “The Well speaks to you and you can understand it.”

 

“Voices whispering.” She whispered to the witch so only she could hear. “They say many things. We can chat about them tonight if you wish. I know you want to learn more about ancient magic and truths.”

 

“I’d like that, Inquisitor.” Morrigan smiled. “As we stepped out of the Eluvian, you said you knew what needed to be done next. What did you mean?”

 

“The dragon isn’t an Archdemon.” Ayla said. _Never was._ “It is a dragon, in which, Corypheus has invested a portion of his soul. That was how he was able to transfer himself into another body and re-grow it to his specifications. If we kill it and his ability for jumping into other bodies is disrupted. He can be killed.”

 

“That’s no simple task.” Leliana murmured. “Corypheus alone is powerful but with his dragon…”

 

“There is a way.” Ayla said. “But I need Morrigan’s help. You and I shall discuss this later since it has to do with the power of the Well.”

 

“The voices tell you that, do they?” Morrigan said, her voice cold and bitter. “Very well, Inquisitor. Speak to me when you are ready to begin this plan of yours.”

 

Morrigan turned and left the room along with Bull, Cole, and Solas. All went off to they’re places they liked in Skyhold.

 

“Are you certain of this?” Josie asked, concern and dread full in her voice.

 

“Yes and no.” Ayla chuckled. “I am certain that this plan will work especially since the power of the Well is true. The voices bring me everything I need to accomplish our big fight. No, because the future isn’t planned. The path can change rather suddenly. Be ready.”

 

“I shall see to Skyhold’s defenses in the meantime.” Cullen said with a bow if his head. The others nodded their agreement and the subject became closed all breaking off to attend other duties.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ar, Ayla Lavellan, Tyr’ala'sylis’ettln caecus Mythal em- I, Ayla Lavellan, Mistress of the Elements bind Mythal to me.
> 
>  
> 
> Hey Guys! Sorry it's taking so long for the next chapter. I am almost done, was nearly done but part of it didn't save and now i have rewrite some of it. I was so happy with what I had I am having a bit of a writer's tantrum. Also life has been pretty busy what with my cat being sick, my ac going out in Arizona Summer, and my work schedule being hectic lately. I promise I'll finish soon.


	22. Heartbroken and Icy Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Ayla comes back from the Temple she wonders why Solas has been avoiding her. He is unhappy with her drinking from the Well. He yells at her and then breaks her heart. She flees to take some time to collect herself so she can return and finish her fight against Corypheus but another quest sets her off to the Frostback Basin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man this chapter took forever to write. I had most of it finished and then lost half of it due to a power outage which caused a power surge and made my computer restart before I could save. It sucked. Anyways enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> dan'latha-weep  
> ematha-embrace  
> Tyr’ala'sylis’ettln-Mistess of all Elements  
> Tarasyl’ettln-Dalish Clan of Sky Magic like Wind and Lightning.

A couple days later, Ayla came down from her Quarters with a frown on her face. She was worrying about Solas. He hadn’t come to her Quarters or even come to speak with her at all since they came through the mirror. Today she decided to find out why he was avoiding her. She reached the door to the Great Hall and went through it, continuing on her way to the Rotunda to confront her bondmate.

 

But as soon as she opened the door, he was upon her his fury lashing out at her instantly.

 

“I begged you not to drink from the Well!” He shouted, his back to her. “Why could you not have listened?”

 

“Solas,” Ayla tried, her voice calm.

 

“You gave yourself into the service of an Ancient Elvhen God!” His voice fuming his rage, echoing up to the third floor. Both Leliana and Dorian peeked over to listen. “You are Mythal’s creature now. Everything you do, whether you know it or not, will be for her. You have given up apart of yourself.”

 

_Ha! More like it’s the other way around._ She tried to keep her features in check but the idea was far too amusing for her, and her face showed a bemused expression as she replied to him. “I swear to you that I am not and nor will I ever be in the service to an Evanuris, Solas.” The amused expression left her face as she remembered what she had learned about him at the Temple came rushing up. She narrowed her eyes and trying to bait him into slipping up, said. “You don’t even believe in the Ancient Elvhen Gods.”

 

“I don’t believe they _were_ Ancient Gods but I believe they existed.” He spat out. “Something existed to start the legends, whether they are true or not. If not Gods then Mages, Spirits, or something we’ve never seen. And you are bound to one of them now.”

 

Ayla chuckled the amusement returning to her face.

 

“I suppose it’s better you have the power rather than Corypheus. Which leads to the next logical question… What will you do with the power of the Well once Corypheus is dead?” He asked after taking a deep calming breath.

 

_Hmmm, good question._ She thought to herself as she thought about it. “The wars the Evanuris were obviously going on before the Veil was created and the wars afterwards proved that we can’t go back to the way things were,” she told him, thinking of all the lives that had been wasted throughout history. “I’ll try to help this world move forward, find a better way for mages to not be seen as something to fear and hope the Templars find a new purpose,” she said with conviction.

 

“You would risk everything you have in the hope that the future is better? What if it isn’t?” Solas asked, strangely intense, as if her answer meant more to him than the question implied. “What if you wake up to find the future you shaped is worse than what was?”

 

Ayla frowned, trying to read him, to figure him out, and, as ever, coming up empty. “I’ll take a breath, research why things went wrong, find an alternative way of fixing things and then try again so that history doesn’t keep repeating itself,” she told him.

 

“Just like that?” he asked, almost incredulous. She smiled a little but it didn’t reach her eyes as she suddenly spaced out, as her dreams that weren’t dreams, but memories of her past lives swirled inside her. He frowned in confusion at her haunted expression and was about to ask her if she was alright when she looked back at him, the look gone instantly as if it never existed.

 

“If we don’t keep trying, we’ll never get it right,” she reminded him.

 

He returned the smile, her sudden secretive nature momentarily forgotten at her reply. The stiff set of his shoulders softened. “You’re right. Thank you.”

 

“For what?”

 

“You have not been what I expected, Inquisitor.” He said tenderly. Even the title that she so hated was almost an endearment with the loving look he was giving her. Her heart melted as did most of her mask. “You have… impressed me. You must not let false modesty allow you to pass your power onto someone else. There are few regrets sharper than watching fools squander what you sacrificed to achieve.”

 

“Are you speaking from experience?” She asked, once again trying to bait him but giving nothing away to make him suspect.

 

“No, I have seen it from the memories in the Fade.” He said, before going on. “Forgive my melancholy. Corypheus has cost us much. The Temple of Mythal did not deserve such a fate. The orb he carries and its stolen power… that at least, we may still recover.” _And exactly what do you want with it, Wolf?_ Her subconscious asked suspiciously.

 

To lighten the mood she smiled wickedly at him and put her hand on her hip. “You’re being grim and fatalistic in hopes of getting me into bed, aren’t you?” She teased.

 

Solas laughed before replying smoothly, “I am grim and fatalistic. Getting you into bed is just an enjoyable side benefit.”

 

“Whatever happens, I will have _you_ by my side.”

 

“I will do everything I can to help you.” Solas replied before taking her hand in his. “Would you go on a quick journey with me, Vhenan?”

 

“Of course.”

 

“Good. I’ll set up the arrangements and we shall leave tomorrow.” He smiled before placing a kiss on the top of the hand he was holding. She smiled brilliantly at him, joy filling her heart along with the love she had for him. He may be an Ancient Elf and had his own secrets but she decided she would let him share them when he was ready.

 

She left the Rotunda and went to the war room to meet with her advisors to plot out where to go to next while they waited for some sign of Corypheus. Ayla had recently been given scout reports regarding rumors of the first Inquisitor’s last whereabouts being in the Frostback Basin. She desperately wanted to figure out what it was but her advisors decided that wasn’t truly important for at the moment, so instead they plotted a course to the Emerald Graves where the whispers had directed her. But something kept telling her she needed to go to the Frostback Basin. She ignored it for the moment as she happily planned to go where she was needed, knowing that with Solas by her side that love could and would conquer all. Little did she know that her love life was about to be shaken.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

About a day and a half later found Ayla and Solas dismounting from their horses, just as the sun began going down, at the entrance to a hidden treasure. They walked hand in hand, enjoying private and shaded little forest in the hidden alcove where an ancient Elvhen ruin was secretly hidden, still intact after centuries of non-use. Ayla could feel the Earth’s vibrant life flowing in the glen, green lush trees and bushes of many varieties growing healthy and strong all around. In the center of the glen sat a magical healing pond, a true wonder of the world. This forgotten place they had found on their last trip to Crestwood and had kept it secret, protecting it from the taint of the greedy world.

 

Solas and Ayla walked to the pond holding each other’s hands tenderly, both lost in their own thoughts. Solas watched her face seeing a flurry of emotions, all of a positive nature, flashing on her face. She is breathtaking in her native attire from her clan. It was a two-piece set a top and flowy skirt. The top was a light forest green, matching much of the plant life in the glen. It was only attached by a thin thread, a form of light rope that was used by the Dalish, which tied around her neck and back. The main portion itself was made of knitted cotton and lace, and it covered only her breasts and her upper stomach, leaving her navel and the rest of her lower belly in view, with her back completely bare other than the string holding the top on her. Her skirts though flowing, were a jumbled mess of all sorts of different shades of nature browns. Lights and darks, faded or more coppery like the trunks of trees and dirt of the Earth. The skirts reached down to her ankles and upon her hip she had small little coin-like belt though not made of real coins. Her feet he noticed were mostly bare except for the green Veridium stone anklets that wrapped around her ankle and top of her feet lightly.

 

Ayla smiles brightly at him and he feels his heart flip as he takes in her happiness at being with him.

 

“The Veil is thin here,” Solas breaks the silence finally. “Can you feel it on your skin, tingling?”

 

He pulls her to face him at the waters edge and smiles softly, eyes full of love. He caresses her face tenderly.

 

“I can feel it, yes. Just like I can feel the energy and magic of the earth vibrating proudly in this glen. I can see the pulses of the magic glowing here.” She answers with her excitement.

 

“I was trying to determine some way to show you what you mean to me.” He says softly, in an almost whisper. He was going to tell her the truth. The truth of who he was.

 

“That’s not necessary, Solas. You’re my…” Ayla trails off, wondering what exactly their relationship was, realizing for the first time that they never actually specified what. She looks away for a moment, confused.

 

“That is the question, is it not?” Her emerald green eyes met his ocean blue that looked at her with such tender admiration. “For now the best gift I can offer is the truth. You are unique. In all of Thedas I never expected to find someone who could draw my attention from the Fade. You have become important to me, more important than I could’ve imagined.”

 

“As you are to me.” Ayla said with a smile. She looked up at him with such trust and love despite his secrets. He was going to tell her, tell her he was an Elvhen Elf. She felt giddy with love, excitement, and hope.

 

He couldn’t do it. He was afraid. Afraid she wouldn’t understand. Afraid she would and insist on coming with him after Corypheus. Afraid he would destroy her as he destroyed everything. For he still had to finish a mission, one in which he would redeem himself. She made him want to make up for his mistakes all the more. To keep trying and hope that through bringing back the world that was wouldn’t annihilate the current world where his happiness resided.

 

“Then I must tell you…the truth…your face, the Vallaslins. In my journeys in the Fade I have seen things. I have discovered what those marks mean.” He told her, another half-truth.

 

“They honor the Elvhen Gods according to some Dalish legends.” Ayla said, her happiness dimmed somewhat. She knew that was what some of the clans believed but the true clans knew that is what the Ancients, as he and the rest of the world now called them had tried to make them be, not knowing the full history of them. The marks appeared on their eighteenth year when they reached adulthood. Her clan for some reason all had the markings of Mythal, Andruil, or Ghilan’nain if you went by what she assumed his people believed. Most had the former two rather than Mythal’s. It only seemed like Keepers and the Firsts would take on hers since they would be protecting and leading the clan. Hunters all received Andruil’s for she was considered the Goddess of Hunt while any healers or knowledge seekers received Ghilan’nain’. Ayla herself had two Vallaslins, a rarity even for the Clans, but a blessing. Whichever mark they would get when they came of age would become the color of their personality and abilities. Her branches underneath her eyes and the arrow like circlet that graced the center of her forehead, attaching to the branches, for instance, were forest green. It represented her love for the earth and represented both her Mage and Huntress abilities. She wasn’t going to tell him this however.

 

“No,” Solas shook his head vehemently. “They are slave markings, or at least they were in the time of Ancient Arlathan.”

 

“It may have been that way before but they aren’t now. At least it hadn’t been with my clan. Ours appear on our faces when we turn eighteen and they reflect our abilities and our personalities; such as our morals.” Ayla told him cryptically.

 

“Ah.” Solas remarked, a frown of curiosity on his face. “For everything I have said I did not care of the Dalish, I do admire them for that Indomitable Spirit. I know a spell that could remove them if you wish.”

 

Ayla startled. This was not what she had been expecting. She thought he was going to confide in her about his origins but it seemed she was wrong. Keeping her disappointment hidden, Ayla debated whether or not she wanted him to remove them. She wasn’t a slave, nor had she ever been. The marks were an honor for her Clans but they didn’t truly need them. She didn’t anyways, she had other marks that signaled who she was. But could she do this? Yes, she decided. She could for him. She nodded at him.

 

“Go ahead. Cast your spell, Take them away.” She said softly.

 

“Sit.” He gestures to a spot just in front of the pond and grins at her with one of his rare ones that had her heart doing flips inside her chest. Ayla begins to lower herself and he follows her down, her hand in his. As soon as they were settled he pulled the spell from his mind, directing it into his hands.

 

Ayla’s eyes widened slightly but then closed as she felt the beginning of the spell sweep slowly across her face. It was familiar but she couldn’t place it. She had felt this magic before. She brushed it aside as she felt his hands lightly caress, first the top and then the back of her head as he finished the spell. She opens her eyes and sees him looking at her again, that same gaze of adoration he showed earlier expressing the depth of his feelings to her.

 

“Ar Lasa Mala Revas. You are free.” He said. His gaze penetrating her soul as he adds, “you are so beautiful.” Making her blush and look down shyly.

 

Solas moves in close unable to resist. She looks back up at him her gaze flickering with love and hope, a hope he felt in his chest at just the sight of her. He pulls her to him, holding her to his body, the palm of his left hand resting on her lower back, fingers caressing her bottom tenderly. His lips touching hers softly in a passionate kiss, so loving it sets off fireworks throughout her soul, making her heart burst with joy and true happiness. The kiss broke moments later, both of them gasping for a breath, her love looking at her with such affection. Then suddenly, his face turned to deep sorrow making an uneasy feeling knot her stomach.

 

“And I am sorry,” he began, sending her heart racing in fear as he made her world crumble. “I have distracted you from your duty. It will never happen again.”

 

Ayla’s heart dropped into her stomach with a hard crash. The fear and panic painted strongly on her face. “Solas…” She urged, trying to hold on to him. Her face first showed confusion.

 

“Please Vhenan.” He said as he backed away from her.

 

Full blown panic burst into her then and again she tried to grab hold of him. “Solas…don’t leave me…I love you,” She began but she could see she was fighting a loosing battle at the sorrow and pain on his face as he shook his head backing away further.

 

“You have a rare and marvelous spirit. In another world…”

 

“Why not this one?” Ayla asked as she felt her heart crack as she tried to get close to him once more only to be pushed away.

 

“I—can’t,” he shook his head again keeping his hands up, afraid she might try again. “I’m sorry.” With one last look of sorrow, Solas turned and left her there in the glen, the glen he had forever ruined with that moment.

 

“Please, don’t leave me,” she whispered as she fell to her knees heart broken, a sob gasping out of her as she fought for breath.

 

She felt it, a portion of her soul chip as her heart shattered, watching him walk away and Ayla waited until she couldn’t hear or smell him anymore, not wanting him to hear her. As soon as she was sure he was gone she let loose with a heart wrenching wail. The tears fell in a straight pour down her cheeks, dripping off her chin, onto the ground beneath her.

 

She didn’t know how she was going to get through whatever came next, she didn’t really have anything to live for now but Ayla eventually stopped crying, feeling numb. She noted grimly that it was almost morning and that a faint light was beginning to streak the sky with the dawn of a new day. She hadn’t realize that she had been there all night, so mixed up in her sorrow. She rose from the ground, allowing the numb feeling to guide her. She began walking out of the glen and untied her horse from where she had been left. Ayla mounted the mare and broke into a hard gallop, riding like the wind to Clan Tarasyl’ettln. Fleeing from her duties, not sure how to proceed from this point on, not even sure if she even cared to continue. But she had to and if there was any hope of her continuing on in her quest then she had to come back when she could face him without emotion, when she could push him out.

 

Ayla made a short stop at the keep she had overtaken a few months back to send Leliana a missive explaining what she was doing and why. She then rode off into the Crestwood Mountains and into the forests, hiding herself from sight.

 

 

 

 

           

 

 

 

Solas was beginning to panic when she didn’t return. It had been days, and guilt rode him hard. He was currently up visiting Leliana in the Rotunda’s highest level trying to see if her scouts had located her.

 

“Have you found her?” he asked, as he had everyday since that night.

 

“My scouts have reported that they saw her fleeing Crestwood galloping fast on her Dalish All-bred mare. They lost sight of her as soon as she entered the forests in the mountains.” Leliana informed him, regarding him intently. His clothes were disheveled and wrinkled, not at all like the apostate she had come to know. She narrowed her eyes at the elf wondering what had happened that had sent the Inquisitor to feel the need to escape. She guessed by the guilt and sorrow upon his face that he had done something that hurt both of them. It had to be ending their romance because it was clear both of them loved each other. “It seems she doesn’t want to be found for the moment. Maybe she just needs time.”

 

“Let me know if you find anything else.” He demanded before storming out.

 

Leliana stared after him, making sure he left before pulling out the missive she had received by her friend. It read:

 

 

_Dear Leliana,_

_I have decided to take a small trip to visit my keeper from my clan._

_She is currently residing with a sister clan and I will be going there to take some time for myself. Solas has unfortunately decided to end things with me for reasons unknown. I don’t know if it’s because of me or if I was just a fling, but in order for me to continue my duties and end this fight with Corypheus I must take the time I need away from him or I will not be able to do what is needed of me. Please keep this between you, the advisors, and Dorian only. He doesn’t need to come find me. I will be back when I feel I can face him without breaking down._

_Until I return,_

_Inquisitor Lavellan._

 

Leliana finished reading and felt her friend’s heartache. She had seen it happen to the Hero of Fereldan when Alistair had chosen to marry Queen Anora instead of fighting for her. Lynx had sacrificed herself in the fight against the Archdemon, not wanting to live watching Alistair from afar never able to love him as she longed to again. Sighing, the Nightingale rose from her desk and walked down to the war room asking Dorian to discreetly join her in there. Cullen and Josephine were luckily already they’re discussing where they could gain more influence and troops.

 

They looked up when they saw the cloaked redhead enter followed shortly by the Tevinter Magister. She informed them of the Inquisitor, handing them the letter for them to read. They all stared at her with panic and concern. Panic at the fact that the elf might never return and concern for their friend. Dorian stormed out with intent to do bodily harm to the elven apostate located in the Rotunda. How dare he harm his best friend, playing with her feelings, making her think they had a future.

 

He pounded on the door with his magic nearly knocking it off its hinges as he walked over and punched a surprised wide-eyed elf.

 

“What is the meaning of this?” Solas demanded angrily.

 

“You really have to ask that question, Cretin?” Dorian shouted at him. “You left her, lead her on making her think she would have a happy future after this chaos.”

 

“How do you know this? Has she returned?” The elf asked frantically already moving to go check on her.

 

“She hasn’t returned, she has fled!” The Tevinter man bellowed as he attempted to punch the elf again. “Ayla Lavellan left and we aren’t entirely sure she will return.”

 

“What do you mean? How do you know this?”

 

“She sent word to me.” Dorian lied, leaving Leliana out of it.

 

“Where is she?” Solas demanded, guilt and concern over her breaking through his façade. Dorian observed this with great satisfaction before the fight left him.

 

“She is safe. I don’t know where, but she is safe.” Dorian sighed. He needed a drink. He left the elf alone and went to the tavern where his horned lover greeted him. He never thought he would fall for a Qun but that he did. He sat beside him on the bar and ordered his usual drink, telling him a little of what had befallen their elven friend.

 

“Do I need to go hit him too?” Bull asked a hard glint in his eyes at hearing his friend was hurting.

 

“No, she’ll come back when she is ready. But who she will be when she returns is what I am concerned about, Amatus. Ayla told me something regarding the Dalish.” Dorian said before he took a sip of his wine.

 

“We will have to see.” Bull murmured grimly as he too drank from his own drink and stared off into space.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Ayla arrived to Clan Tarasyl’ettln a two and a half days later. The clan welcomed her happily as her only clan mate left from hers rushed forward as she dismounted, arms wide open and tears glowing in Keeper Deshanna’s eyes.

 

Tears exploded from Ayla’s eyes at seeing her Keeper once more. All the grief over the clan, her unwanted destiny, and her broken heart overwhelmed her as the wise woman held her.

 

“Such _bre’abelas, da’len._ ” Deshanna said rubbing her back comfortingly. “What has happened to make you so _danem_?” She asked as she ushered her into one of the Aravels while the others Dalish saw to her horse.

 

Ayla began from the moment after she had left after the ball, explaining all that had happened within the last several months. All the about Adamant, her friends and finally to the man who broke her by leaving after leading her on for months, giving her hope for a future if she survived Corypheus. All of this she told the older woman. It was an hour before she finally finished her tale, telling her about how she still had to stop Corypheus and how afraid she was that she would fail.

 

“So much on your shoulders and now the one you felt comfort and a soul bond with has left you. You will always be his even if he doesn’t realize this. You go ahead and _dan’latha_ , _Fen’Mae.”_ Deshanna encouraged before offering her advice. “Grieve now and then harden you heart, child. You have to finish your mission. _Ematha_ your destiny, because you clearly have an interesting journey ahead.”

 

Ayla cried for a while broken. She had never understood why some Dalish killed themselves after their mate died, but now she did. Even though she and Solas had never been tied by vows of marriage, her soul recognized him as her other half. Her People mated for life and the pain from that bond being rejected by their significant others was a fate worse than death. The fact that he had become her hope and reason to keep fighting, Ayla had begun to imagine a life with him after the world was restored, but now that dream crumbled down around her just like her shattered heart.

 

She was thinking of what she was going to do now that he wasn’t going to be apart of her life as her mate. As she debated on how to handle this, Ayla rested and visited with her people over the next week. She trained, hunted, and crafted with the clan, numbing acceptance settling in her as she created her final battle armor that would show her as the fearsome warrior queen Solas told her the rest of the world saw her, including himself. Along with several other armors and native clothes, she also manufactured some new daggers meant to be enhanced with her elemental magic when she used them. They were made with an infusion of Dragon Bone and Silverite into wickedly curved blades. The handles were made from the hide of a hardened Gurn.

 

As she crafted she began to regain at least a part of herself to return to Skyhold with, having come to a final conclusion on how she would return to the gifted fortress, beginning the process of hardening herself to protect and to continue on in her duty. She would return to her friends but she would never be the same unique spirit _he_ found fascinating anymore as she pulled her pain and anger deep within herself. From this point on they would all get the mask of the Inquisitor and the mask of the Guardian, the role she hated and the role she was born into now becoming one and cementing into who she was becoming as a person. She would use it so that she could face him, not as his former lover but as the leader of the Inquisition and protector of the worlds.

 

First however, she had another place to go to before returning to the now foreign and uncomfortable castle Solas had guided her too. A place that had been beckoning her to it for two weeks now. The Frostback Basin, where the last known whereabouts of the last Inquisitor had been. A place where a power she recognized resided, frozen. Corrupted. The place where the missing of the five Archdemons had disappeared. With the power of her magic, the Anchor, and the Well she could now sense where he was. Though she hadn’t realized it at first she now gave into the whispers that urged her there. So now, Ayla sat in her tent at the small table with a map of Thedas. She was going over it as she planned for the trip she was about to embark on. She wrote to Leliana, asking her to send out Dorian, Iron Bull, Blackwall and Varric to meet her and to set up a camp at the Frostback Basin. She would be accompanied by two of the strongest mages from Clan Tarasyl’ettln, who was joining in her cause. Ayla felt better knowing she now had some more of her people with her, especially ones she knew were of the original clans that used elemental magic as she did.

 

With this new plan in place, Ayla prepared for the journey packing her new armors, clothes, and lots of herbs that she had gathered along the way. Her staff was strapped along her back and daggers sheathed at her hips ready to go. When her preparations were complete, she hugged Deshanna, thanked her and the clan before mounting her horse and left with her guards to the Frostback Basin.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

A day later at Skyhold, the bird Ayla sent finally arrived. Leliana collected the letter and read it anxiously.

 

_Leliana,_

_I am writing to you to request that you send Dorian,_

_Bull, Blackwall, and Varric to meet me in the Frostback Basin._

_I am going to look for the First Inquisitor._

_My instincts as well as the whispers from the_

_Well are directing me there for reasons I can’t say._

_It’s as if I am being pulled there and I will not ignore it any longer._

_I know this wasn’t the plan but this has become more important than_

_Corypheus at the present moment. After this quest is done I will return to_

_Skyhold to resume the battle against the Magister._

_Inquisitor Lavellan._

 

Leliana’s eyes widened as she read. No mention of Solas at all, only business. And why were the First Inquisitor findings more important than Corypheus? Sighing in frustration the red headed spymaster quickly descended the stairs to inform Dorian, Bull, Blackwall, and Varric of their upcoming journey.

 

“Dorian, Do you have a moment?” Leliana asked.

 

The handsome man looked up from his reading at the sound of her voice. The moment he saw her face he knew it had to do with Ayla. Dread pooled in his belly as he wandered if she wasn’t coming back.

 

Dorian nodded and she proceeded. “The Inquisitor has sent word. She is requesting you to join her in a quest in the Frostback Basin. If you would tell Bull and Blackwall, that they too have been summoned, it would save me time.”

 

“Right away. When does she want us to leave?” He asks.

 

“In the morning. She is mostly likely almost there so you need to get there quickly.” Leliana said. “You know when she is determined she rides hard.”

 

Dorian nodded in agreement. Ayla was the most stubborn and determined person he had ever met. He couldn’t even imagine the Inquisition succeeding as it has without her willpower and determination to make sure the world didn’t fall under Corypheus’ hands. He bowed his head in respect to the spymaster and ventured off to prepare for the journey.

 

Leliana watched him walk off before heading down the stairs to the bottom floor of the Rotunda. Solas immediately accosted her, having heard the conversation between her and Dorian.

 

“Shall I prepare as well?” He asked, an arrogant expectancy in his voice that had Leliana cringing to tell him he wasn’t going.

“She has requested others for this mission.” She said softly, avoiding his eyes.

 

“What?” He asked, dumbfounded. “But I am the best healer. I thought she would at least put aside her feelings to utilize my skills for the good of all.” Anger emanating within him. Anger at the fact that she was being stupid and putting herself in danger.

 

“She’s not going after Corypheus. She is on another mission. I don’t know what other than she is looking for the First Inquisitor.” Leliana told him before wandering off to inform Varric and the advisors.

 

But Solas stood staring at the mural he had recently painted wondering why she hadn’t requested his presence. He had hoped that they would be able to continue normally on missions but that seemed to not be the case. It was clear she was to let him stay at the castle and continue on, putting herself in line for death. She tolerated Vivian for Dorian but never took her on missions. Couldn’t stand being near her for weeks so he knew she wouldn’t be taking her. His anger turned into a slow burn, cooking, waiting for her to return. With frustrated growl he climbed to his chambers to retire for the night. He hoped he would be able to see her in the Fade. He quickly fell asleep but his anger only built as he found her closed off.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Two days later Ayla arrived to the Frostback Basin with her entourage, much to the surprise of Dorian, Bull, Varric, and Blackwall. Ever since Blackwall had come forward about his lie of being a Warden and allowed him a chance to redeem himself she always called him Blackwall. She believed it to be a title of sorts for him to live up to since the deceased Warden was an extremely honorable man. They had arrived only four hours earlier themselves and were currently resting but rose to their feet as she and the two elven men rode into camp.

 

They all watched in wide-eyed surprise as one of them dismounted instantly and held up his arms for her so she could do so as well. He was tall and lithe in form. His muscles graceful. He had long chin length white hair and light pale moonlit pink skin, the same color of Ayla’s. His face was similar to Ayla’s and just as beautiful as she. He had eyes the color of the sky. The other male was the same in looks, twins to the man helping the Inquisitor off her horse. His hair was different though, long and straight down to the middle of his back. It was pulled back in a similar half up half down updo that they had seen Ayla using for her own hair.

 

But his looks weren’t the reason for their staring. No they were staring because Ayla reached out to the man and allowed him to aid her in dismounting something she barely ever let anyone do aside from Solas. But she allowed him to do so without protest and it was slightly unnerving.

 

As soon as she was on the ground they got a good look at their Inquisitor. She was completely decked out in full elven warrior armor. It was different work and was made specifically with her abilities in mind. It was charcoal in color and clanked as she walked towards them. It covered everything from her feet where a set of matching boots protected her feet, to the breastplate that encased all of her torso in a hardened leather shell. Her shoulders even had pads attached to a long billowing cloak. Her weapons were in plain view; her staff sat in its holding on her back with several silver dragons decorating the top and her daggers were equipped to the side of each hip, one an ice blue color and the other black as death, made into identical shapes. Her face was up in a ponytail that was pulled back in a native style. Her face was the most shocking of all, as it no longer held her Vallaslins. She was completely barefaced. It was a different look for her and very intimidating to the four men who stood looking at her.

 

“Thank you for joining me.” She nodded politely at them. Dorian looked at with concern, not liking this change in her. She ignored him for the moment and explained why they were here. She told them of the reports she had been receiving from some of the scouts she had Harding leave here. The whole time she didn’t once look up to smile or joke with them as she had used to. The Inquisitor was all business as she went over it all. The two-elven warriors stood at her side, clearly joining them in this quest. They introduced themselves as Adhlean and Iveanis. “Now there is something else here that is important we find. I suspect that is what the First Inquisitor was looking for before he disappeared. There is an Archdemon here somewhere. It is why we are here. We need to find it. This Archdemon has been trapped here a very long time and needs to be freed and slain.”

 

The others drew in a deep breath at the mention of this news and they immediately knew why she had decided to come here instead of sticking with the plan she and her war council had made. But why not let the Grey Wardens take care of this? Dorian wondered as they wrapped up the little meeting.

 

She set up het tent after that and was immediately followed in by Dorian. “Are you okay, Ayla?” He asked.

 

Sighing, Ayla turned to him and let her mask fall. With Dorian she could share anything and she did so now, letting the pain, longing, and sadness free. His heart broke at the sight and he enfolded her into his arms instantly. She cried into his chest and told him everything that had happened when Solas broke it off and how it was not good for any Dalish elves. He slept by her side that night, letting her take the comfort he offered.

 

After a while she spoke to him in a whisper that was so lost and distant. “I need to harden my heart against him if I am to continue in our fight against Corypheus. But how can I when it is shattered, lost with the sliver of my soul that he has chipped?”

 

“Play the Game, Ayla.” He said eyes wide as she mentioned the bond of her soul to the elf. She hadn’t broken completely yet, but what will happen after all this? He wondered. “Keep behind the mask of the Inquisitor. Treat him as a soldier and you his commanding officer. Don’t let him see your sadness, instead use your anger to keep your distance.”

 

“I know,” she replied, having already come to that decision herself during the week she stayed with the clan. “But being angry is not me. I can’t hide behind it forever.”

 

“Then hide only when around him. Let yourself be free when in the company of friends or express yourself in other ways so that you can maintain the distance he has already created.” He advised.

 

“Thank you, Dorian. I am glad you joined me. I don’t know how I would’ve survived without you.”

 

Dorian was touched and he agreed with her. She was the most beautiful person he’d ever known. Kind, selfless, always putting others above herself. Even now when all she wanted was to stop and disappear into the forests with her people and live out her broken heart in peace. She was still willing to give everything to save this world and all the people in it. Good or bad. He hugged her to him and together they fell asleep.

 

Ayla saw Solas through the protective bubble she had erected the moment she had entered the Fade. He was trying to break through and enter her dreams but her magic kept him out, shielding her vulnerability of what he had done to her. Instead she forced herself into a dream, a childhood dream of running around with her younger sister in a field of poppies.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Over the next several days, Ayla awoke more and more centered and finally feeling like herself again. A part of that was thanks to her friends. They kept up an easy banter as they explored the Frostback jungle looking for signs of the First Inquisitor. They battled plenty of the Hakkon men who seemed to worship the Archdemon. They believed it to be a god. Little did they know, that in a way it was but a corrupt one she needed to try and free.

 

As they searched and battled, they came across some of the rifts that Corypheus had unleashed in this land as well. The demons were more powerful, infused with the magic from the Archdemon. Several times her elven warriors had to heal her of her wounds inflicted by them.

 

To her friends’ surprise, the elves were just as invested in the Archdemon as much as she was. They learned that these elves were a force to be reckoned with. They had magic that unknown by anyone but the Dalish Clans and it was a sight to watch as all three elves battled with graceful fluidity. Though the men were warriors they too had access to mage magic it seemed since they let out spells somewhat identical to Ayla’s. Their magic was strongest when using lightning attacks and Dorian found himself in awe of their skill.

 

Ayla found several ruins and felt the magic within the place, much like that of Mythal’s Temple. She and the elves determined that if they ever needed to hide and claim land this and the Temple would be where they’d want to go since in the places like this they could stay hidden and never be found.

 

At these places, they found ancient magic runes that once unleashed automatically went to Ayla, increasing her abilities. Though Bull, Blackwall, and Varric eyed her warily from the amount of power she now seemed to command, the elves and Dorian stood staring at her proudly. The elves of course for their own reason and Dorian’s in support of her and the fascination with the strength she wielded.

 

After several days of searching, they finally came upon an Avvar group who were enemies of the Hakkon. They were hidden deep in the mountain crevices and Ayla found herself amazed by how similar their beliefs were. These people seemed to believe that the earth’s creatures were gods, particularly a bear. As she conversed with the leader she was given a number of tasks to complete before they would help them take on the Hakkon tribe.

 

So she and her companions ran around completing tasks such as proving herself in an arena, helping an injured man with burial rites for his father, retrieved notes from an interesting scholar and making them into a book for him a gift the man was humbled beyond measure to receive, finding a missing family member in peril and rescuing her, and visiting a recluse who had left the tribe after an initiation ritual of sorts had gone awry. The last task they did was finding out that the Hakkonites had captured this clan’s “God” and so Ayla set the bear free and returned her to their newfound allies.

 

With all that accomplished the Avvar gave her rites to be welcomed among them and in doing so were able to borrow the boat that had Ayla going out to a small island, where a spirit’s memories about the First Inquisitor waited. They called out as soon as Ayla’s foot touched the ground after getting out of the boat.

 

Ayla ran towards the sound, despite the protests of her companions. “We have to find out what happened.” She hissed. Or it would never leave her alone. There was something pulling her here. Something she was meant to find, something to do with the First Inquisitor and the Archdemon trapped here. But why was it trapped? And how does the first Inquisitor fit into it?

 

Ayla came upon a what looked to be a cottage at one point but was just leftover walls that were standing. Inside was a glowing Fade green dome, much like a rift but this was something different. As if under an enchantment Ayla walked to it not even able to hear her companions warnings to be careful.

 

Her Anchor flared, the magic that was her peoples’ activating. Her arm thrusts forward of its own accord and immediately linked up with the strange dome like rift.

 

“Vhenan… I’m… dreaming,” the strange spirit said in the dome rift, a female voice. Ayla gasped as she hears the woman speaking. She was Dalish. Was Ameridan? “Telana slept… _I_ slept. To find him in dreaming… but I… the blood… I’m… she’s… gone. Telana wanted to reach Ameridan again. One more time, but she couldn’t. I couldn’t. I died.” The spirit said making all three elves gasp and look at each other. Telana and Ameridan were ancestors from eight hundred years ago. They remembered being taught about the soul-bonded pair and how when Ameridan had been called away on important business Telana had followed, only three days after giving birth to their child. The two male elves looked at Ayla in wonder for she was descended from them. They were her many greats grandparents. Nobody knew what had happened after they had left. “I tried to stay but only pieces came through. You opened the sky the rest for me.”

 

“Are you elves making any sense of this?” Varric asked.

 

Suddenly, out of nowhere Cole appears beside Ayla. She jumped, startled completely heart thundering in her ears. He is looking between the spirit and her his head tilted to the side. He straightens back up and says, “it hurts. She hurt. The Wraiths knew only the pain, but she knew why. Daring, dreaming into Darkness. For Ameridan.”

 

“Ameridan. Yes. Inquisitor. Beloved. I… she… came with Ameridan to hunt the dragon.” The spirit said. Ayla pulled in a surprised breath, not quite a gasp. The elves looked at her, eyes wide as they process everything. Ayla lowers herself to ground shaken by this revelation.

 

“What’s going on?” Dorian asked from beside her. She hadn’t realized he was there, had moved there the moment she had sat down. He touches her trying to bring her out of whatever has caused her to withdraw but she is still processing, shocked.

 

Cole chimes in for her. “She learns why she’s here. Ameridan. Inquisitor. She. Inquisitor.”

 

Dorian, Varric, Bull, and Blackwall all exchange confused looks not able to comprehend his explanation very well. Fortunately Iveanis speaks up and explains. “Ameridan and Telana were elven. Telana, who was Dalish, had brought him home after his run as Inquisitor. But after a few months of reuniting with her clan and him joining they left the elves and disappeared. At the time the elves were extremely mistrustful of humans, dwarves, Qunari, and any other people who weren’t of their kind. When Arlathan fell and the Fade was created many of the elves were seen as enemies because we basically invaded the human lands. The elf cities used to be in the sky, held up by magic. But when the Fade was created all that magic was locked behind the Veil and many of the elven cities and temples fell. It’s why you see ruins of the same temples in different parts of the world. Its what is left of our homelands.” The blue-eyed one explained. “We have just learned what happened and why they disappeared.”

 

“But why has that affected Ayla like this? Why is she so shaken?” Dorian asks.

 

“Because Telana had just given birth to her and Ameridan’s child only three days before they disappeared. They left the baby with Telana’s sister. Ayla is a direct descendent from them. They are her many greats of grandparents.” Adhlean said. “Ameridan was the First Inquisitor eight hundred years ago. Ayla is the only other person to become Inquisitor after him.”

 

All four of the men’s jaw dropped open in complete shock. That was the last thing they expected and judging by the way Ayla had withdrawn, she hadn’t either.

 

“I’ll say it again,” Varric began, the first one to gather his senses. “You have some the weirdest shit happening to you.”

 

This pulled Ayla out of her shock, bringing a laugh out of her. It was a bountiful but slightly hysterical one that had her friends, even the male elves, joining her. Once they were able to control themselves Ayla stood back up and let the fragmented spirit of Telana continue, apologizing for their rudeness.

 

“Tell me more about this dragon.” Ayla requested.

 

“Huge… power like none had seen. Darkness surrounded it but not quite within it, eyes blazing with cold.” The spirit described. “It came down the mountains with the Avvar. Towns fell. All dead.”

 

“Came down with the Avvar?” But this was an Archdemon. He should’ve awoken in the deep roads. Ayla frowned. Had the Hakkonites woken him up before he had been corrupted? What the hell happened down here? Ayla wondered.

 

“It was the one last favor for the Emperor Drakon, before he was to give up the title of Inquisitor. Slay the Avvar Dragon, save Orlais.”

 

“Inquisitor Ameridan died saving Orlais from a dragon? An Archdemon? How could history just forget that?” Ayla asked.

 

“Not forgotten. Forbidden. Darkspawn in the North, marching trying to find the God they awoke and corrupted. All of Orlais afraid.” The spirit informed her. The elves exchanged knowing looks, making her companions frown wondering what was going on. _So the Darkspawn had already awoken it and had begun the corruption. The dragon must have tried to flee not wanting to harm anyone before the corruption overtook him._ Ayla thought as she looked at her fellow Dalish. They had come to the same conclusion she could see and they all nodded in understanding to each other. Ayla took in her companions’ confusion but ignored it as the spirit continued. “No one could know. The Wardens of Orlais had failed in killing it, so they sent Ameridan. Orlais must stand unstained. No fear to falter. “Please, my friend. For both our peoples.” They fought at the shore. Spirits and magic, cold. So cold. How I found her, how she found us. They rested here. Then up the river. Metal spires. A way to stop the dragon. Then Telana returned here alone to wait for him. Forever waiting. Dreaming… then dead.”

 

Tears fell down Ayla’s cheeks at the ending that happened to her ancestors. They hadn’t deserved this. “I will find Ameridan. You don’t have to wait here anymore.” She whispered with determination.

 

“You did what she wanted you to. You can let go of her now.” Cole added, hoping to help ease the spirit’s longing and pain it had learned from Telana.

 

“Thank you. It was hard.” It said. “I… she… went a long time ago. I stayed because she asked. Her things are there…” the spirits little head gestured lightly toward a journal and the torn up bedroll with a pack beside it. “She wanted them found.”

 

The spirit dematerialized after that, gone to wherever spirits went when their purpose was done. Ayla kneeled down and picked up the journal that was to the right of her foot. She opened it up and read the first entry to herself.

 

_My Dearest Ayla,_

_I know you are finding this 800 years in the future and that you are a great grandchild of my daughter, Naya. I want you to know that I loved her very much and it pained me to leave her only a few days after she was born. But as you have probably just figured out, the dragon we were sent to hunt was an Archdemon, one we knew we wouldn’t be returning back alive. As you know, destiny is a hard thing to ignore. If you are finding this then it means everything I saw has come to pass. I was a seer in our clan, a rare talent but one of the upmost importance since I would see your arrival as the Mistress of Elements and Guardian of all worlds on this Earth. The Grey Wardens failed with this Archdemon because he is not fully corrupted yet._ _Z_ _azikel_ _fought and resisted the corruption, trying to ignore the call. Ameridan was able to come up with a way to freeze Zazikel until you were born. The only one with the power to set him free. You must face him and release him back into the Universe before the corruption takes over fully._

_Please set us all free,_

_Telana Lavellan._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

That night Ayla stared into the fire deep in her own thoughts. How was she able to finish off the Archdemon if the Wardens hadn’t been able too? Not fully corrupted? What did that mean? So absorbed into her thoughts she jumped when Dorian sat beside her.

 

“What’s going on, Ayla?” He asked.

 

“It seems I was always meant to become the Inquisitor. Ameridan was the first and I am the second one.” She said, her voice distant. “Dorian, I have a destiny. One I cannot ignore, one I was born into. One that has been leading me here since before I was even born. I don’t want to be Inquisitor any more than he did. I read the journal, all of it. Telana writes about how even at the end he didn’t want to do it but also had a falling out with the Emperor. The Emperor was making him step down, not liking that Ameridan had more power than him, since he technically was ruling the entire world. It was through the Emperor that the Chantry the Seekers and the Templars were established. His orders that Circles be made to imprison mages. Ameridan didn’t like it and he left to come back home to the Dalish, even though he wasn’t Dalish. Telana was and had an important role with our clans. Ameridan was one of the elves that had no marks on his face and lived in the city. He left that world and became Clan.”

 

“But what troubles you so much that has you distant with everyone but the male elves?”

 

“You know the story of how the Magisters had found the deep roads with the hidden Old Gods?” Dorian nodded. “Those stories are true. The Old Gods were under the Ancient sleep and hidden by my people when the Veil was created. They couldn’t be locked behind the Veil or the Worlds would be thrown into chaos. But some human mages from your lands found them and corrupted four of them and they became Archdemons. The Old Gods should’ve been left alone because the more that become corrupt the more the Earth will fall to Darkness. The Old Gods help to keep the balance as do the Dalish.”

 

Dorian listened to her, completely amazed at the ancient knowledge she knew. It seemed she had an important role in this world and though she revealed some of it to him, what with her time magic knowledge she had shown in that distorted future and now more of herself revealed.

 

“How come the Wardens couldn’t kill this Archdemon?” He asked after she told him about it.

 

“According to Telana’s journal Zazikel, the dragon of the Second Blight didn’t fall like some of the journals that were written about it said. She wrote that he wasn’t fully corrupted yet and Ameridan found a way to imprison him before the corruption could fully take place.” Ayla explained. “The Dalish have always known one of the Archdemons were missing and we have been searching for him for a very long time. Zazikel is a particularly interesting entity. He stands for freedom among my people because during the war with the Evanuris he repeatedly freed the elves they enslaved. His powers were for chaos and he kept it at bay. Now if he is fully corrupted by Darkness an integral shift in the balance would occur, causing lots of destruction and mayhem in its wake. The world would be tipping further into Darkness.”

 

“So we are here for what exactly? To kill him?”

 

“In a way. Only I have the power to stop him from changing fully. The goal is to set him free back by killing him before he turns. But the only way I can think of doing this is absorbing his power into myself since the worlds can’t stay balanced without it. It’s why he allowed Ameridan to lock him away. Zazikel, I think knew, what was happening to him and resisted. The only way to resist completely was to have Ameridan do whatever it was he did to ensure I could get to him when it was time.”

 

“So in the morning we are off to kill an Archdemon.” Dorian said, “Mind you, that none of us are Grey Wardens. Not even Rainer.”

 

“We don’t need one.”

 

 

 

 

 

The next day they set out early, having far to travel to reach the secret location the Hakkonites were guarding closely. Around dusk their Avarrian allies met up with them, ready for the battle that was to come. The clan advised they attack at night and so they began strategizing how to take it while they waited for the last of the sun to go down.

 

“We will climb the wall and open the gate from the inside.” The leader suggested.

 

“A group of Dalish warriors have arrived and are ready to help, My Lady.” Adhlean informed her. “They can feign weakness near the shrine with a few of your Inquisition forces. That’ll draw some of them away from the fortress.”

 

Ayla nodded liking this plan. The two elves would join her and her companions while some of Dalish clan would serve as a slight distraction.

 

“Hopefully not all of them.” The leader of the Avvar said with an impish grin. “Save some for us.”

 

Ayla laughed. “Of course.”

 

 

 

 

The sun went down several hours later cloaking the place in darkness. The only light was coming from several lit torches spread out. Ayla arrived with her companions and allies by her side.

 

“Right, Inquisitor. Hask and I will climb over.” One of the Avvarian allies said as they moved into towards the giant wall, silent as the night. “I’ll be there to catch Parve when he slips.” He laughed.

 

“Course you will.” Parve replied with a grin. “You’ll be behind me, after all.”

 

Ayla chuckled, shaking her head in amusement at the slight competition between the two men.

 

“Beware the guard.” One of them pointed out with his head as they signaled and ran for the gate.

 

“I’ve got him.” The other said.

 

As they got closer, the Hakkonite guards called out in warning, announcing they’re arrival.

 

“Kill the Inquisitor! Death to her hold, for Hakkon’s Glory!” One of them shouted from above.

 

A big brute of a man appeared and attacked, trying to get to Ayla. Bull and Blackwall ran forward engaging the heavy warrior in battle. She and her elven warriors grinned at each other as they all used their cloaking ability, with Ayla pulling out her daggers and them using their swords. Dorian cursed not prepared for all of them to be able to use such skills. He was still getting used to the fact Ayla could.

 

“Don’t worry Dorian. I’ll stay near you.” Cole said as he appeared by the Magister’s side with a bow. He had arrows dipped in poison already flying to the men up on the gate itself. A horn sounded from behind and everyone stopped a moment to see the giant bear coming to join the battle. “And we have a bear. Hooray!”

 

The battle lasted only several minutes before the two men who climbed the wall opened the gate for them all to come through. They battled their way through, Ayla and her elven warriors a force to be reckoned with as they gracefully went through several Hakkonites in perfect sync with one another. Dorian, Bull, and Blackwall had stared at them in wide-eyed wonder as they watched.

 

“She is in her element. Fighting in sync with those she trusts irrevocably. She has that with you Dorian when using her staff. Had it with Solas too, but I don’t know how it’ll affect the style in the journeys to come.” Cole said to them as they jumped into the fight.

 

As soon as they were through with the Hakkonites on their path they ran until they came up against spirit-like wards blocking them from going further into the mountain fortress. They were no match for Ayla, however and she blasted through them quickly unleashing her elemental power of fire and air at them.

 

As soon as the wards were disrupted she and her small army walked into the temple. Bull, and Blackwall made to go forward but Ayla stopped them.

 

“This chamber is spelled.” She explained as she studied the room. It was cold with ice everywhere and snow falling. But it shouldn’t have been that cold. She felt it, Darkness trying to gain a foothold and was trying to claim the dragon as its own. They didn’t have much time left. “We must get to the fires as quickly as possible or we are all dead.” She said finally.

 

The others nodded, not even questioning how she knew this. They’d known her for some time now and knew she had powers she kept hidden, only using them when situations like this dark spell or when they were all in desperate straights.

 

As they went through, Ayla had to light several of the fire pits so they could gain the warmth they needed. As they got further in they could all hear voices in the distances voicing together.

 

“Sounds like they’ve already started the ritual.” Dorian said as they listened. “Best hurry, then.”

 

They quickened their pace and found runes along the way. The closer they got the easier it was to hear the words of the ritual. As she heard it, the blood drained from hers and the other elves’ faces.

 

“He is trying to summon the Old God into his body!” Dorian said, his voice full of alarm. He looked at the three elves’ faces and confirmed his accusation.

 

They reached the final set of stairs and Ayla’s eyes widened as she took in the frozen dragon and the equally frozen Inquisitor Ameridan. _So that is how he did it!_ Ayla looked at her Adhlean and Iveanis and saw their puzzled expressions.

 

Then she looked at her companions and brought her fingers to her lips. They nodded in understanding. They needed to be quiet with the first few attacks before attacking with force. So she, her clan mates, Varric, and Cole all used their rogue abilities and made quick work of about twenty men before proceeding further into cavern.

 

About twenty minutes or so later they reached the men actually involved in the ritual. Ayla ran forth with a battle cry after giving a signal for everyone to proceed. The men chanting looked up in surprise as she came forward and attacked viscously with her daggers. But some of these men were extras in case of such an attack. This gave four of the Hakkonites time to continue on with the ritual. Ayla and her companions all made quick work of them before engaging the occultists but two of them were strong on their own and gave them all a fight.

 

The fight went on and just as she finished them off a blast rippled through the cavern where a seven or eight foot tall man had been stone a moment ago came to life. Ayla felt the power immediately and knew that at least a portion of Zazikel was inhabiting this huge warrior.

 

The hair on the back of her neck stood on end at the Darkness she felt swirling around him. He was almost fully corrupted but not quite there. If she could get him back into his dragon form then she could succeed in what she needed to do.

 

“Face me and die, Inquisitor!” A deep rumbling voice came from everywhere. “Your predecessor could not stand against me. You shall fall as well!”

 

Blackwall, Iron Bull, and Varric all ran in front of her with the intention of using the strategy that had worked against all of the demons, dragons, and disciples of Corypheus’, ignoring the yell of warning coming from the three elves and Cole. In a matter of seconds they were blasted back and frozen in ice.

 

Dorian cried out in horror at seeing Iron Bull frozen. He had lost him in a matter of seconds, not able to tell him how he felt. Ayla didn’t even turn to look at any of them, keeping her eyes solely focused on the two-legged version of Zazikel at that moment.

 

“Ameridan knew he couldn’t stand against you, Zazikel.” Ayla responded as she deflected one of his attacks. She hadn’t attacked him yet, keeping her abilities hidden until she was ready. “He froze you instead, until someone who could stop you from being fully corrupted could set you free.”

 

“I am the cold bite of Winter!” Zazikel’s voice yelled. “I am Chaos! Nobody can stand against me!”

 

“And I am the flames burning on the Sun,” Ayla’s whole body turned into flame before it blasted out of her in a powerful blast that mirrored Zazikel’s freeze blast exactly. It hit him making the false body burst into flames and melted the ice on the ground instantly and thawed out her frozen companions. “I can stand against you for I am as powerful if not more so than you.”

 

She let loose with all her fire magic, pounding on his body with meteors of molten lava. He responded with a series of ice daggers but she deflected them easily as she continued her assault on the body created for him.

 

The body disintegrated a moment later and Ayla let up from her attack. It wasn’t over by any means but first she had to undo Ameridan’s spell to free the dragon.

 

She took a moment and looked around to see if her spell worked in freeing her friends before their life was gone. She breathed a sigh of relief as she saw the ice that was encased around them melting fast and Dorian hugging Iron Bull for dear life with tears of relief and love streaming down his face. She smiled at them sadly before turning around to deal with what she was here for. But she didn’t even need to bother with unfreezing him, her spell had already done that. Stepping rocks assembled into the air and her gaze was instantly upon him.

 

He was light in skin but not as light as Ayla’s and the two other elven men were. His hair was long, black and pulled back. He had Dalish markings on his face, which meant he had been chosen to become Clan when he had joined with Telana. She could see that his magic was still deeply involved in keeping Zazikel’s real form entrapped.

 

His eyes glowed as he watched her walk up to him. “Inquisitor.” She greeted with a respectful bow of her head.

 

“Inquisitor.” He inclined back. “How fares Drakon? Has he brought the chant to the whole world yet?”

 

Ayla’s eyes widened at his question. He still thought he it was his time. “Inquisitor Ameridan. You disappeared in 1:20 Divine, around the time of the signing of the Nevarran Accord.” She spoke gently.

 

“You say it as though it was…” His eyes widened and then he stopped his last sentence. “How long?”

 

“You were the last Inquisitor. There hasn’t been another since you disappeared eight hundred years ago.” Ayla told him.

 

“Drakon was my oldest friend. He would have sent someone to find me.” He said with confusion. “Telana was right. She said he would find a way to cover this up and would keep this a secret because his fear of failure as a ruler would override his loyalty to our friendship.” He studied her a moment before recognition appeared on his face and sparkled in his matching icy blue eyes. Pride glowed in them a moment later and his expression softened into tenderness as he looked at her. “Then all she had foresaw has come to pass and that means you are my descendent, the one Telana said would be an extremely important part in the world. The only one who could set me and Zazikel free.”

 

“Yes.” Ayla said as she stood tall with the air of command that was more prominent in her posture then it ever had been. Her companions minus Adhlean and Iveanis stood back in surprise as they saw the shift in her. It was clear that her aura of command was not just for her being the Inquisitor but had to do with who she was as a Dalish elf. Something all the elves of the Clans knew but nobody outside of them really knew. Only Cole and Dorian knew some of what was being said in the hidden conversation that the two Inquisitors were having by their expressions and body language. “I can set you both free.” Her words were cryptic to those who didn’t fully understand.

 

“Telana escaped the battle. Did she return to our child?” He asked.

 

Ayla eyes turned sad as she said. “She returned to the island. From what we can tell from this journal and from the spirit that remained behind she died trying to reach you through dreams.”

 

“I asked her not to. She was a good hunter and the love of my life, but she never…”

 

“She would’ve done anything to find you. I don’t know if she told you but those born Dalish have one soul mate. When we find that person our souls becomes bonded to that person. If that person dies, goes missing, or breaks it off in any way our souls shatter and we either die or pine for the rest of our lives. You stayed frozen for eight hundred years, never dying but still equally long. She would’ve done anything to keep any form of contact with you or stay near you until she died. Her soul fractured when she couldn’t reach you in the dream world.”

 

He sighed with sadness, “I suspect the same is for you, am I right? It seems you have experience in losing your soul mate?”

 

“I have indeed lost my soul mate but not to death but by him breaking it off.” Ayla answered with sorrow.

 

“Then why hasn’t your soul shattered, Daughter?”

 

“Because I am needed to finish my quest both as Inquisitor and as my true purpose for being pulled here to free you.” Ameridan looked between her and her companions. He saw that none of them but the elves, the strange spirit boy, and the other mage knew of what she was referring to. “And he hasn’t died yet. Once he does I believe I will shatter completely when that happens.”

 

“I never wanted this job. Hunting dragons was so much simpler than politics. I can see the same thing in you.”

“You would be correct though it hasn’t been all bad. I met some really interesting people as Inquisitor. If I hadn’t become Inquisitor I would never have met Dorian or any of my other friends.” She smiled.

 

“I am glad to hear it… and sorry to burden you with my unfinished business.”

 

“It was never meant to be your burden to bear, grandfather. It was always meant to be mine. I am the only one with the power to free him from corruption.” Ayla sighed.

 

“The dragon is more than just the Old God Zazikel. The spirit of an Avvar God has also possessed him. I lacked the strength to kill it and free him. Through my own magic I was able to bind us all. Locked in time until you were born to free us all.” He explained. “But when the cultists drew them into another vessel, it disrupted my bindings. He is breaking free.”

 

“I know. Though the spirit of the Avvar God is false. He was fighting corruption before he even encountered them. Darkness is slowly taking him over and bringing Chaos into his arsenal. And I am ready to fight and free him from Darkness’ grip.” Ayla answered. Ameridan’s eyes widened in surprise at the knowledge she knew about this dragon.

 

“Then I leave the world in good hands.” He said. The passage of time cannot be ignored. I will soon join Telana in the afterlife. Take this. It holds the last few memories of an old hunter who was neither wise nor as strong as he thought. May the Goddess that is our Earth guide and protect you on your trials ahead. Fight well, Granddaughter. I am honored to have gotten to meet you.”

 

Ameridan nodded with respect and love before closing his eyes and letting go. Ayla backed away and made all of her companions do so as well as the body of Ameridan blew away into the a green light of ash with his armor falling to the ground. As soon as his body disappeared the huge black dragon that had been frozen fell to the ground with a rumble.

 

Zazikel took a moment before a growl erupted from his throat as he slowly got up. Ayla could imagine it being painful to the beast, having been frozen for a long time, and witnessed a few clumsy movements before he got his bearings. Once that was accomplished the dragon roared at them threateningly before its giant wings began to flap, lifting him into the air and out of the cave. As they watched it leave through the top Ayla realized that this had probably been a volcano before he got frozen inside here.

 

“Come on. We need to find him and stop him before he gives into the corruption completely.” Ayla ordered and began running towards a doorway hidden where the dragon had been imprisoned. She ran forward her two clansmen following right behind her along with Dorian, Bull, Cole, Blackwall, and Varric. She stopped short as she saw the massive dragon flying off in the distance and the green glowing orb of what could only be Ameridan’s memories. She unlocked it and witnessed the plan Ameridan and those who had accompanied him, his wife and two others so that he could take care of the dragon and how he would end up sealing it until she could was strong enough to take Zazikel out.

 

As they journeyed to follow the Zazikel, Ayla came upon more memory orbs of Ameridan’s. She knew they were going the right way when she found them. They were telling her of his preparation. They came upon a shrine involving two of the Evanuris Goddesses and one for Andraste. It seemed he believed in them even though his wife told him that the Evanuris weren’t what the legends had portrayed them as. He still believed, even in the human prophetess. All the memories were in regards to how he traveled with his own companions and the orders of Drakon regarding the chant and how Lyrium was introduced into fighting against the demons. Telana and he of course wouldn’t let their friend try out his experiments since being around the stuff made Telana ill.

 

Once all the memories were collected Ayla finally found Zazikel. It wasn’t hard since the beach that had once been bright and lovely was now dark and completely frozen. Ayla looked back at her companions who looked back at her with a nod signaling that they were ready for the final battle. “You all may help in tiring him out but I am the only one who can take him down. Once he hurt enough I will need you all to back away from me, or you will all get caught in the crossfire. What you see here today must be kept a secret. Nobody can know the true extent of the power that I wield or am about to keep within my body until it is invoked. Do you all understand?”

 

They all nodded except of course for the elves. Though everyone was curious about what she meant none of them asked the question they were all thinking. Instead they all brought out their weapons preparing for battle. Ayla turned back towards the pathway leading to Zazikel walked out onto the icy battlefield.

 

As they got closer the dragon roared out his deep voice rumbling with the waves of the ice-cold sea crashing against the ice he had created. “Mortals! I am the breath of Winter! The cold wind of war and God of Chaos! Join me or die!” He screamed out to them.

 

“We need to smack him with a bunch of fire spells. Ice wont work and lightning though effective wont keep him down.” Ayla whispered to the Adhlean, Iveanis and Dorian. They agreed and geared up before they sent their first waves of attack. Ayla used her lightning fire missiles to attack him as he flew around. Flaming meteors by Dorian joined her attack and together they pounded him until he flew down and landed on the super thick ice.

 

Bull, Blackwall, Cole, and Varric joined in the fray charging and using their abilities of daggers, crossbow, and war-ax all of them on fire to help bring down the icy beast. As they fought Zazikel let out a series of taunts as he kept taking off and landing in different spots out of reach for the close up attacks. But about what felt like an eternity Ayla finally saw a slight change in the dragon and she knew that they were getting close. She whistled to them and they ceased their fire immediately and backed off as Zazikel landed back on the ground a few feet away from her.

 

“Who are you to stand against me alone, elfling?” He demanded as he landed.

 

Ayla straightened to her full height her senses in high alert as they circled one another. She had only one shot at this and she needed to be smart in how she killed him. He was almost fully corrupted if the dark giant ice land was any indication. Slowly she let her mask fall letting the full force of her powers free. All five Elements vibrated and danced around her waiting to fight against the Darkness that was corrupting Chaos.

 

The dragon’s large eyes widened in surprise as she said. “I told you earlier that I an no mere elfling. As you can clearly see the force and type of power I wield that I am Tyr’ala'sylis’ettln.” The minute she spoke her true title she thrusted her hands forward hard and as one all five Elements whooshed past her and slammed into the Old God. Fire wrapped around him blocking off his ice attacks and Wind swirled in gusts all around keeping him grounded. Water, Earth, and Spirit thrusted themselves as one entity into him making him cry out in agony before blasting out of him with an orb of ghost green, cloudy grey, and glowing blue held by the vibrant purple, ocean blue, and forest green. The orbs brought it back in an excited rush, stopping right at Ayla’s face.

 

“As soon as the orb had left Zazikel’s body an inky black oily substance exploded off of the dragon and screeching trying to take hold of the orb. It came rushing towards Ayla.

 

Ayla closed her eyes, disappointment and dread filling her face. She didn’t want this. She didn’t need more power to wield or protect. She had hoped if she could set him free before killing him Zazikel would return to normal but Darkness would never let him go. _You must take my power._ His voice hummed in her head. _Darkness must not get the powers of Chaos. I tried my hardest to fight it. I can’t anymore. Eight hundred years of being frozen, Darkness kept guard of that volcano, using the Avvarians to further my corruption. Ameridan kept us locked up for as long as possible but they found a ritual that would free me. I was too weak. You have to take it or Darkness will shift the balance to it's side._

 

“I know.” She whispered as she reopened her eyes and looked deep into the kind eyes of the dragon. “Powers of the Light, Powers of the Earth. As Tyr’ala'sylis’ettln I accept the powers of the Ancient. Chaos come forth into your new home, become one with mine for all of time. As both Zazikel and I will it, so mote it be.”

 

“So mote it be.” Zazikel rumbled. As soon as the rites of passing of power was spoken the strange glowing orb shot out a misty tendril and Ayla opened her mouth and breathed in. The tendril flowed into her mouth down her throat as if she was eating a noodle. The orb vibrated around her elemental magic but didn't mesh together as she thought it would. Ayla’s eyes turned a smoky grey for a moment before returning back to her natural emerald green. All of her companions watched in worry as she took the power within her but now it lay dormant within her.

 

It was over in a matter of seconds with the inky black shadows of Darkness screeching at the loss before it evaporated leaving them all alone on the ice battlefield.

 

Ayla looked over at Zazikel and approached him much to the dismay of Dorian and Bull. “Don’t go up to him. Remember what happened in Crestwood?” Dorian asked.

 

“He won’t hurt me. He is an Ancient Spirit not an actual Dragon. He wont harm me now. He isn’t corrupted anymore but he is dying.” Ayla told them. The elves joined her and together they approached and bowed to the beast.

 

“Thank you for freeing me, Mistress. You need not bow to me. You are my equal.” Zazikel said. "And my heir."

 

Ayla rose but the other two elves stayed bowed. “I am sorry you had to wait eight hundred years for me to be reborn, my friend.”

 

“A lot of things have been messed up since the Veil was created. We should’ve never been able to be corrupted in the first place but these Darkspawn were made by Darkness as a way to be able to do so. Something tipped the scale that allowed the Dark God to gain the power to corrupt us. If we Ancients can be turned into these Archdemons that means anyone can be corrupted. Be careful, Mistress. You carry lots of power within you. I see you have an Evanuris’ power too as well as the orb that was stolen a thousand years ago.” Zazikel told her weakly. “May the Goddess’ Light forever guide you.”

 

“Thank you.” She said sadly. “Safe journey into whatever form of afterlife Spirits go to.”

 

The dragon huffed his last breath and then his body to flowed off into the wind.


	23. Mythal's Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayla returns to Skyhold and is confronted by Solas about going on a foolhardy mission that could've gotten her killed. He is angry and to Ayla he has no reason to be. As they argue their frustration towards each other turns into a hot and desperate night of passion only to have Solas ruin it the next morning.
> 
> Ayla resolves to stay hardened for the rest of the battle with Corypheus but something else changes her mind as she goes to meet Mythal about how they can defeat the Red Lyrium Dragon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a shorter chapter but equally important for what I have coming. Part 1 is nearly finished and Part 2 is in disarray. lol. Have some scenes written but out of order of course. Enjoy guys! :)

“The Inquisitor has returned.” Cole appeared beside him in the Rotunda. Solas looked up immediately at the spirit.

 

“As have you, Cole.” Solas said. “Were you with the Inquisitor?”

 

“Yes and no. I only went when she arrived at Old God’s imprisonment. She needed me.” Cole explained and then disappeared.

 

 _Old God’s Imprisonment? What exactly did that mean?_ Solas heard the movement of the people within the fortress already running out to greet her. He went out with them but stayed up on the pathway that met between his and Cullen’s office. His Vhenan rode in followed closely by Bull, Dorian, Varric, and two new elven Dalish men. They both had long white hair both different lengths, eyes blue as the sky, and skin as pale as hers. Like that of the moon. He now knew where she had gone after that night. She had returned to the Dalish.

 

His eyed turned back to her, taking in her beautiful features that he was afraid he would never see again. Ayla sat astride Seranni, her maroon red hair once again braided in the half up half straight faux hawk style she often wore but this time she had feathers decorating it and a leafy circlet gracing her forehead. She wore a two-piece forest green lightly leathered armor. The top was nothing more than a armored breast band that pushed up her breasts and left her stomach completely bare all the way up to her rib cage. She had a small matching cloak that clasped together with a jewel of some sort at her throat. He watched with a jolt of jealousy smacking into him as he saw one of the elven men dismount before going to her horse and lifted up his arms in a gesture to help her down. His eyes narrowed further when she smiled at the man and accepted his help. He observed the surprise on her advisors faces at this, particularly Cullen’s. Ayla never accepted aid from anyone aside from himself when they had been intimate. The minute she was off the horse and the male elf walked away and Solas’ eyes were immediately drawn to the bottoms that were snug and didn’t hide anything of her shapely legs or bottom.

 

He felt desire rush through him but he pushed it down. Despite wanting to be down there with her he knew he couldn’t. Once she got her pack from her saddle she began walking towards the stairs where the Inquisition advisors waited. The elven men came up behind her, flanking her on each side as if they were her royal escort. It was strange to see. Once they reached her advisors, Ayla introduced the Dalish men to them. She laughed at something Josephine said a moment later and the sound of it reached his ears. It was not the laugh he was used to. It was different, not completely open and free as it had been after getting to know everyone.

 

“Ar Lasa Mala Revas. You are free. You are so beautiful. But then you turned away, why?” Cole asked.

 

“I had no choice.” Solas whispered with sorrow as he watched her below.

 

“She is bare-faced and embarrassed. She gave you a part of herself that she was proud of. Allowed you to take her marks. Did it for you.”

 

“You cannot heal this Cole. Please let it go.” Solas pleaded.

 

“She is different now. Her light has dimmed. She is still yours, will always be yours. Souls intertwined.” Cole whispered behind him. “She now hides behind her walls and the mask she is learning to wield perfectly. The Frostbacks have taught her much about herself.”

 

Ayla’s eyes snapped up to him, as if sensing that Cole was there telling him of her pain. Her usual emerald green eyes were sharp and angry as she met his gaze. Her face was devoid of all emotion and Cole confirmed as much as he spoke of her shutting him out, not wanting the spirit’s interference.

 

She turned away and spoke to Dorian, her new elf companions, and her advisors. She smiled tenderly at them all as they began walking up the stairs of Skyhold. He caught on to a little of the conversation. Apparently she had found the first Inquisitor while she had been away and defeated an Archdemon everyone thought to have been dead. A particularly nasty one at that from the sounds of it. But he could tell by the way all of those who had accompanied her kept quiet on certain parts that there was more to the story. Something they all decided to keep to themselves.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

That night the Great Hall was filled with nobles, her circle, her advisors, and her elven clansmen all celebrating her return and her accomplishment of defeating the Frostback Archdemon without having to be a Grey Warden. How that was possible was a question everyone was wondering, including Solas. The elf in question watched with growing agitation at her recklessness at taking on such a mission and having abandoned the Inquisition to take on such a unrelated quest.

 

His anger only increased as his questions bombarded his head. Why hadn’t she asked for him to go with her. Was she seriously not concerned for safety? Or her role in defeating Corypheus? He watched her make her way around to chat with everyone, avoiding him altogether. He observed that she kept herself distant from everyone; offering up fake smiles, though genuine, didn’t really reach her eyes. Normally she was bubbly and happy to be around everyone but now she was distant and polite with just a little bit of warmth. The only people she warmly smiled to were Dorian, Bull, the two elves, and Leliana.

 

He watched her all night and bided his time but his anger grew and when she finally headed up to her chambers for the evening he followed her. When he reached the landing she was across the room, her back to him completely oblivious to him. Ayla was reading one of the many reports on her desk that had piled up over the last two weeks. The most important ones regarding Corypheus’ whereabouts were on top.

 

Ayla sighed dejectedly and turned around only to stop in her tracks at the sight of him. A tidal wave of unreadable emotions flickered on her face before settling on an emotionless mask. “Go away, Solas. I have a lot to catch up on.” She gestured to the stack of reports on her desk that had built up in the three weeks she had been gone.

 

He ignored her statement and let the anger, worry, and fear of her not returning for the past three weeks out. “How could you abandon them! How could you flee from your responsibilities? And then fighting an Archdemon, you could have died! Why even take on the foolhardy mission that had nothing to do with this fight!” He spat out. “What was so important that had you gone for a month? What if Corypheus had attacked Skyhold in your absence?”

 

Ayla’s eyes flashed with anger making her eyes change to a darker green then her natural emerald as he flung accusations at her about her responsibilities. How dare he! Fury blasted through the mask she had hastily erected up. “I would never abandon my responsibilities no matter how much I wished to! I would never do that! How dare you even accuse me of such a thing! I took some time to myself! To center myself! As for the importance of that foolhardy mission,” She shouted back at him, “that is none of your concern. The Well’s and the Anchor’s power pulled me there to finish what the First Inquisitor didn’t have the power to do, defeat an eight hundred lost Archdemon that the Wardens couldn’t destroy. Why do you care if I died anyways? It’s not like I was ever important to you! Oh wait! I am but only as a means to defeat a depraved would be God!”

 

“Why didn’t you summon me to be there? I promised to protect you! I am the best healer here and you recklessly kept me here!”

 

“I know you are very confident with your abilities and are better at a lot of magic but the men who came with me from my clan are better healers than even you are, I didn’t and don’t need you for every mission!” She hurled out making him fume now with jealousy and anger. “Now if you are done confronting me on something that you no longer have the privilege to know, get the hell out of my chambers!”

 

Ayla turned her back to him and began walking towards her bed huffing with her anger. The nerve of him! Why was he so concerned about her? He had no right to feel that way for her, especially after breaking off whatever relationship that had developed between them. She took a deep shuddering breath trying to calm down now, feeling her magic beginning to swirl inside her. She was on the verge of losing control of it. Ever since she had accepted Zazikel’s magic inside her, though it lay dormant, it had increased her strength of power and so she had been having trouble adjusting to the extra power that she now commanded. Her palms were hot and glowing red with the start of a fire blast. It had come to her aid when her rage had reached its peak, ready to take out the person who had made her so mad.

 

Before Ayla could take another step a hand whisked her around and she was pushed into the wall near the side of the bed with a pair of hot, demanding, angry, and possessive lips on hers. She pummeled him with her fists trying to free herself from his grasp but he wasn’t having it.

 

Solas pulled her bottom lip in between his lips making her moan as lust slammed into her body mingling with her anger. All thoughts about anything scattered to the winds and her hands went from trying to push him away into pulling him closer to her unable to resist him. Despite being furious with him, the love she felt for him came forth and she began kissing him back in equal passion. She poured all of the emotions she had been keeping locked up within her for the three weeks since he had ended things. He tasted her hurt, confusion, sorrow, love, despair, and her rage along with a few others he couldn’t name.

 

Their tongues met and dueled with each other’s in a hot and passionate kiss that had them breathing heavily and them grabbing onto any piece of skin they could get a hold of. Both of them possessed by a lust for the other that burned like the fire that Ayla had been trying to control only a moment ago.

 

Clothes hit the floor in a matter of minutes and once completely nude Solas’ hands were everywhere leaving a trail of insistent touches on her fevered skin. Her hands mirrored his and they groaned with need for the other. At one point during their passionate kiss, she bit down a little hard on his bottom lip making him gasp with need.

 

Solas picked her up her back still against the stone wall, not even breaking their kiss, her legs wrapped around his hips and trailed kisses to her chin, nibbling there before continuing on down her neck to her left breast and took the hardened nipple between his lips and bit down lightly on it. “Ah!” Ayla hissed at the feeling of his teeth on her sensitive nipple. He growled with satisfaction at her reaction. He looked up at her his normally ocean blue eyes more the color of midnight blue, dark with desire and demanding.

 

Suddenly she trailed kisses up to his one of his ears and took the tip between her lips and sucked on it. Ayla smiled wickedly at the moan that came from his lips that were still laving attention on her breasts.

 

He pulled his lips off and came back to her lips, capturing them possessively again as one of his hand trailed down to her sex. The sound that came out of him at feeling how wet she was for him, was something between a growl and a groan. He positioned himself at her entrance and entered her fully a moment later.

 

They both gasped at the feeling but didn’t stop to savor it like they had done on the other times they had been intimate. This was all need, passion, love, and the anger they still felt towards the other. It was primal and hot and as he moved in and out of her she knew that she would be sore afterwards. They panted as he pounded into her against the wall. Faster and faster until she screamed out as her orgasm slammed into her. Ayla vaguely heard him shout his release as well and felt him throbbing inside her as he shot his seed deep inside her.

 

But that wasn’t enough and he suddenly pulled her off the wall, her legs still wrapped around his hips and his cock lodged deep inside, lips kissing her possessively still as he carried her to the bed. They fell on it with a small groan from both as he continued thrusting into her. They rolled around both fighting for dominance before her won by rolling on top of her pulling her arms above her head. Skin rubbed against skin and the feeling of it was exquisite. Her moans spurred him on and he broke the kiss to suck and bite on her neck as he thrusted into her again and again.

 

Ayla felt herself building again, her breaths coming in needy pants and light moans as Solas’ lips, teeth, and tongue marked her neck. Her moans began rising in pitch almost there. But something kept her from tipping over the edge. “Come on, Ayla. Give it to me!”

 

“Solas!” She screamed, his voice and need sent her over the edge. Ayla tipped over and felt herself shatter around him as he spilled himself into her again, his own shout of release making her orgasm go on and on. They lay there breathing heavy with him still throbbing his release inside her.

 

They fell asleep like that with her holding him and he her when her rolled off of her during sleep and pulled her to him in his sleep.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The next morning Ayla awoke deliciously sore and encased in a pair of arms. For a moment she was disoriented and then she remembered everything from the night before. She smiled at the memory of her and Solas together, the first true smile she’d had in a month. Ayla turned, her smile getting bigger, as she watched him sleeping so peacefully.

 

Suddenly, his eyes opened and he looked at her in confusion for a moment before he shot out of the bed. He looked around the room until he located his tunic on the floor beside the bed.

 

“I am sorry. That won’t happen again.” He said with a cold tone.

 

“Why not?”

 

“Because it shouldn’t have happened in the first place.” Solas replied.

 

“Then why did it?” Ayla asked, pulling the sheet on her bed around her body, as she felt anger, panic, and self-loathing beginning to filter in completely annihilating her peaceful and happy morning. “You kissed me and I tried to resist. So if you didn’t want it to happen then why the hell did it?”

 

“I don’t know. But don’t make it more than what it was. An itch that we scratched.” Solas said, his words cutting through her. The moment he said it her anger overrode her other two emotions and allowed her to put up her walls so he couldn’t read her emotions. “You need to harden your heart to a cutting edge and use that to defeat Corypheus.”

 

“You don’t have to worry about me hardening my heart. You just did that on your own.” She said icily and a utter look of defeat entered her eyes. He kept his face in his neutral mask but that look blasted through him, making him worry for moment before that look was gone. “Get out.”

 

Ayla, with the sheet securely wrapped around her, rose from the bed and walked into the room with all her clothes closing the door behind her.

 

Solas sighed with regret at having hurt her again and after finishing putting on his clothes walked quietly out of her chambers, grateful that nobody else was awake yet to see him walking back to his room.

 

As soon as Ayla heard the doors to her chambers close she allowed herself to cry for a long while. She didn't know how long she sat there but she began thinking about The Hero of Fereldan and her sacrifice. Would she need to sacrifice herself too? If so, what better way to end her life? It was clear she had no hope to fight for anymore, no life afterwards, not now that Solas had rejected her. She sat there thinking about all this until she decided on it. With this thought now in her mined she began pushing her pain deep inside and permanently shutting it behind the mask that she would be using from now on. Using until that final moment when she would expend all of her magic to take Corypheus out, a move that would end her life. She would be emotionless around everyone and with that she dressed in one of her new sets of armor, a form fitting copper colored chainmail part mage and part rogue attire. It was magically enhanced to protect her from all forms of attacks aside from heavy war-axes and massive swords. Her hair she redid with the feathers and circlet before packing for the journey to the Emerald Graves to find what would help defeat Corypheus’ dragon. She decided they would be there for a while to help clear the remaining Red Templars, rid the land of the Giants that seemed to have taken root there, and whatever else came up while they were there.

 

Satisfied with her appearance, Ayla equipped her staff, which she didn't even need anymore, and daggers before grabbing her pack and walking down the long stair hallway towards the Great Hall. As soon as she entered everyone at the breakfast table fell silent at the intimidating sight of her. Solas was there sitting next to Blackwall and his breath caught at the change within her. She was utterly breathtaking but the emotionless but determined look on her face made his stomach clutch with dread.

It got worse as she approached. Dorian stood up and immediately went to hug her but she shook her head. A look passed between the two before Dorian glared at him.

 

“Cullen, Leliana, and Josephine I am leaving for the Emerald Graves tonight to find what the Well is guiding me to use against Corypheus’ dragon.” She told them, all business. “Morrigan, please prepare for the journey. I will need you for this mission. Adhlean, Dorian, Solas, Varric, and Bull will accompany us there. We leave in four hours. If you are not ready by then I leave without you.”

 

Solas’ eyebrows rose in surprise at being requested on this journey. Though he was slightly irked that she didn’t ask but ordered him he was glad he would be of help to her and near her in any way. They all nodded and left the table to begin to prepare.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

They were on the road by the afternoon with Morrigan and the elf she called Adhlean at the front keeping her company. Ayla was discussing with Morrigan what the whispers from the Well had told her about the location they were headed.

 

Solas watched her the whole day, observing how she never even relaxed in her saddle like she used to. Ayla sat completely straight, proud, and every bit the leader she had been made to be. But the warmth she would exude on these long perilous journeys was gone. All locked up behind a mask they could see was quickly becoming what her normal. He had told her to harden her heart and she did exactly that, except she did it so thoroughly she pushed everyone out.

 

They stopped when the sun officially disappeared leaving the path they were on pitch black. Ayla signaled for everyone to stop and they set up camp. Dorian came up to her as she started a fire to begin making their supper.

 

“Do you need me to room with you tonight, Ayla?” Solas heard him ask her.

 

“No, you enjoy yourself with Bull.” She smiled kindly to her friend, the smile not reaching her eyes.

 

“But what about—?” Dorian’s eyes flitted to where Solas sat but Ayla replied with.

 

“I have my own tent, my friend.”

 

Dorian’s eyes rose with surprise but nodded before walking off to chat with his lover. Ayla watched them and she felt happy for them but sadness filled her as well. She kept up her mask not allowing anyone to see how affected she was, bearing her heartbreak in silence. Just a little while longer, she told herself.

 

Once the fire was going, Ayla’s eyes turned to Adhlean and grinned impishly at him, the first true smile she showed since leaving Skyhold. “Ready to go hunt for our supper, _Lethallin_?” She asked as she removed her armor, leaving only her forest green breast band and leggings. She set her staff against the tree not needing it but equipped her daggers and a bow that the grinning male elf handed her with a quiver of arrows. For the first time in days she let her mask fall enough to show her wild carefree side that was clearly her Dalish heart.

 

“Shall we make a bet?” Adhlean asked, his crystal blue eyes sparkling. “Whoever gets the smallest catch whether it be the quantity of rabbits or the largest deer has to make dinner.”

 

“You’re on.” She grinned wickedly. Bull laughed at this and made a bet of his own with Varric about who would win. Varric chose her and Bull chose the male elf. Ayla laughed at the two as she and her clansmen began to head into the woods that surrounded their camp.

 

Solas watched with a sad smile on his lips. He had missed seeing this side of her but she hadn’t even acknowledged him. He wished it were he she had asked and not her the Dalish elf. Jealousy flared in him white-hot when she had called the man Lethallin. He also saw the way the elf’s eyes had lit up when she had began speaking to him. Was there something there? He wondered.

 

Every time she dismounted now she accepted the elf’s aid. He didn’t know why and it hurt to see. All he wanted to do was pull her away from him and carry her off into his tent and show her who she belonged to.

 

Meanwhile, in the dark forest the two Dalish elves walked quietly, ears alert and eyes catching every movement of the forest. Though it was pitch black for the most part the two elves could see perfectly and moved with easy grace.

 

Suddenly, a deer jumped out startled by them and tried running off but Ayla was too fast, having already notched her arrow in the bow and let it fly. The deer was down a moment later with Ayla already moving to take care of her kill.

 

They returned an hour later Ayla with the biggest kill. Bull grumbled when he handed Varric half of his purse. Ayla, Varric, Dorian, and Adhlean rumbled with laughter for a few minutes before dinner was underway giving Ayla time to visit the spring that was nearby.

 

She stopped in her tracks when she saw Solas in the water clearly naked. He looked up when she tried to turn around and go back. Their eyes met and the attraction sizzled in the air.

 

Ayla felt her breathing hitch and it took her a moment before she shook her head and closed her eyes, that tug of their bond trying to get her to go to him. Taking a deep breath to clear her tingling body and to bring up her walls she backed away and left him there to finish.

 

“I thought you were going to wash up?” Dorian asked when she returned completely dry.

 

“The river was occupied. I will wash in the morning before we continue.” She replied. “When dinner is ready would you bring mine to my tent?”

 

Dorian nodded with a frown of concern but changed to understanding when Solas appeared behind her. Ayla stiffened up as she felt his breath in her hair. That tug happened again, making her want to lean into his body.

 

“Excuse me.” She excused herself and left them all wide-eyed as she secluded herself in her tent.

 

This was harder than she thought it would be. Sighing, she sat down on her bedroll and decided to go through her reports to distract herself from thinking about him. It was clear he wanted nothing to do with her and she had to accept it. Dorian brought her food in an hour later along with his. He ate with her and they talked about the journey. He asked her if she was okay and she replied honestly but quickly changed the subject not wanting to talk about it. Dorian saw something in her gaze, a hopelessness that frightened him. He didn't ask about it but felt a strange urge to hold on to her, like she was going to fade away in front of him. After a while he got up and went to his tent he shared with Bull, leaving Ayla alone.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

They arrived in the forest of the Emerald Graves within two weeks and spent another two weeks they searched through the massive forest doing all of the things she set out for them with defeating the Giants, hunting down the remaining Red Templars, and helping out the people who were native to the forests.

 

Once that was accomplished only then did the whispers speak into her mind again. _Come find me, Inquisitor. Bring only you, Morrigan, and one other you trust well. The alter is in the middle of the forest. You’ll know it when you feel the magic._

 

And so Ayla sent Solas, Bull, Varric, and Dorian on ahead to get the supplies for their journey back to Skyhold while she, Morrigan, and Adhlean with her to find the alter of Mythal. They found it the next morning after making camp that night, hidden from the creatures of the forest.

 

“So this is all that is left of her alter.” Ayla commented as they approached it. She looked at the inscription and felt her magic swirl around her giving her a hint of how she was to activate it. Ayla closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she was ready with the magic she needed she opened her eyes making Morrigan’s eyes widen in surprise. Her eyes as well as the tattoo on her left shoulder glowed as she said. “We few who travel far, call to me and I will come. Without mercy, without fear. Cry havoc in the moonlight, let the fire of justice burn.”

 

“But Mythal is a thousand years dead.” Morrigan said skeptically.

 

“No, she is very much alive. The Well wouldn’t exist otherwise. You see she is bound to me.” Ayla told the witch. “You know who I am. I command you to show yourself as is my right. Come to me Mythal and fulfill your oath to me and mine. I invoke your name and your stolen power.”

 

The whispers were now outside her head all around them as a fog began to materialize on the ground right behind them. Out of it came a thin figure dressed in a brown high quality leather dress, the shoulders adorned with grey feathers and a headdress representing her station as the Evanuris Queen. But the figure wasn’t elven but human instead.

 

“Mother.” Morrigan hissed.

 

“Mother?” Ayla looked between the two confused.

 

“Now, isn’t this a surprise.” The woman said in amusement.

 

“You can’t be!” Morrigan cried. “She is a deceiving witch!” Morrigan out of nowhere summoned her own magic and threw it at the woman.

 

Sadly it didn’t do a thing to her, not to Ayla’s surprise. “Be a good little daughter and stop attacking me.”

 

“You are Mythal!” Morrigan said with shocked disbelief. “But how? I don’t understand.”

 

“Not quite.” Ayla told her and then began to explain. “Mythal’s real body is long since dead. She had been trying to set what her people did to rights and that is why she was murdered. We came to her aid since she actually tried to return what was stolen and we offered her a deal. In exchange for her to stay alive, when the time came when another with the powers of the five elements and the guardian of the worlds would be reborn Mythal would be bound to her and aid her in her fight to keep the Light from being vanquished by Darkness. That time has come and she is here to do my bidding while getting her revenge on those who killed her all those years ago. Mythal’s soul was split into two one to create the Well of Sorrows where I would find it when it was time and the other free to roam the world until she could find another soul who would sympathize and understand her. A being that could accept her.”

 

Ayla looked to the elder woman and allowed her to tell her story of how they became joined. “Once I was but a woman, crying out in the lonely darkness for justice over something done to me. She came to me a whisper of an Ancient Being and she granted me all I wanted and so much more. I have carried Mythal through the ages ever since seeking the justice denied to her. Mythal waited, biding her time until the next Mistress was born. Only she can help get justice for Mythal’s murder and set to right what the Evanuris corrupted a thousand years ago. Only Fen’Harel rallied to get justice over her murder and when they laughed and tried to kill him too.”

 

The woman walked up to them proudly before continuing on. “People have called me many things over the years but you may call me Flemmeth. You are as proud and regal as your reincarnation back in the day. Though what happened to your Vallaslins?”

 

“I don’t need them to show my status. All of the Clans no who I am. Besides I have other marks I am more proud of.” Ayla said as she stood tall, proud, and every bit of her roll of both Inquisitor and Guardian, even though she didn't really feel any of those things. She just wanted this over with so she could confront Corypheus. However, she did care that this woman didn't even help her people that had cried out over the thousand years. “Why haven’t you helped the elves, Mythal. Is your vengeance all that you care about now? If so then you haven’t changed much from when I offered you that deal a thousand years ago.”

 

“What was could not be changed.” She stated.

 

“Yes but you could’ve helped them live a better life. A fresh start. Especially those is the Alienages. The past is slowly repeating itself but getting worse with Darkness adding new creatures into the mix.” Ayla said. “You know so much and who had wanted to help free your people at that time.”

 

“You know not what you ask child.” Flemmeth said. “I was changed the moment I was murdered. I can’t be what the elves need anymore. They never needed us to begin with when they always had the Dalish.”

 

“What do you plan on doing for your vengeance, Mythal.” Ayla ordered.

 

“A reckoning that will shake the very heavens.”

 

“If this ends up making me come after you, I will not hesitate in killing you.” Ayla warned. “None of this would’ve happened if it wasn’t for your peoples’ greed. A lot of what happened was never meant to happen. Don’t make me change the world again.”

 

“I will get my vengeance against those who betrayed me!” Flemmeth’s eyes glowed yellow at her sudden threat. “I have spent ages upon ages to find who I needed to help me on my quest.”

 

“But first you must do my bidding and aid me in my battle against—“

 

“Against the Magister who grasps for power beyond his reach, yes.” She growled out. “I will of course help you first as you command.”

 

“Then get on with it.” At the command in Ayla’s voice, Flemmeth thrusted her hand out and with a flash of golden light bursting from her palm encasing the alter in its light.

 

“The altar’s Guardian will come. She is a dragon and will be yours to command against Corypheus. Fail and die.” She said looking at Ayla in challenge. Ayla knew that sometime in the future that she would have to take her out but until then she nodded at the woman. At the nod the woman turned and began to walk away.

 

“WAIT!” Morrigan cried out in anguish.

 

“I have to say part of me was curious as to what would happen if you had drunk from the Well, Child. Those who aren’t born with her powers would become bound to me.” Flemmeth said with a smirk. “A soul is not forced upon the unwilling, Morrigan. You were never in danger from me.” She said as she disappeared into the black smoky fog, leaving them there.

 

“So you were never going to let me drink from the Well?” Morrigan asked a few moments later.

 

“No. I knew what would happen if you had. Only I could drink and not be bound.” Ayla said.

 

“All things considered, Inquisitor. I am glad that you didn’t let me drink.”

 

Ayla laughed at that before clapping the woman on her back. “Yes, well I am afraid I will be fighting her sometime in the future when her plans get out of hand. She will try to enact her vengeance. When that time comes she will betray me and she will regret it.”

 

“I will be there to help you when that time comes, Ayla.” She replied. She didn’t get to say anything more as a loud screech sounded from above them.

 

There heads all looked above them and saw a beautiful and majestic golden dragon fly over the hedge. It roared again, threateningly as she landed. Adhlean went in to attack but Ayla held out her hand and signaled him to not bother. Then she walked forward head high . The dragon roared at her again as she got closer. Ayla stuck out her arm in a gesture of peace before her eyes flashed the eerie blue once again and projected the magic of the binding at the dragon. The dragon immediately desisted before bowing its head in respect to her new master before walking off and then flying away.

 

“Well using all this magic and meeting your mother has worked up an appetite. Shall we go find the rest of our party, eat, and then begin the journey home?” Ayla said as she clasped her hands behind her back.

 

Morrigan and Adhlean nodded their heads. She smiled at them and together they walked towards where they left their horses and mounted up before riding off in the direction of the estate where the villagers had recently moved to. Turned out one of them was an air to the land and after some convincing took up the mantle and provided a home for the small town.

 

They got there about sunset and decided to stay the night before making their journey home the next morning. None of them spoke of the meeting with Mythal to other four seeing as it was secret. Morrigan knew not to say anything and was discreet. They did give gist of the meeting mentioning that it was Flemmeth and that her dragon would help them.

 

Ayla retired early that night, exhausted after the magic she had used that day. She knew something was off since using magic before wasn’t usually as tiring but she didn’t think to much on it as she was asleep the moment her head hit her pillow.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

They left the next morning and the week went by quickly as they travelled back to Skyhold. On the morning of the sixth week, halfway to the fortress, Ayla awoke with a sudden urge to vomit.

 

Ayla, not even bothering to put on clothes, shot out of her tent and into the forest as quickly as possible before she threw up what was left of her dinner from the night before. She was so consumed with vomiting that she didn’t hear the footsteps that had followed her and startled slightly when she felt hands pulling her hair pack and out of the line of fire.

 

When the attack subsided she rose and stopped as she saw Solas’ concerned eyes meet hers.

 

“What the hell are you doing?” She asked, putting distance between herself and him. Her walls instantly went up masking her emotions from him.

 

“Making sure you are alright. It is highly unlike you to be fully naked and running out of your tent in view of everyone in camp.” He said with a raised eyebrow.

 

Ayla looked down at herself and then blushed as she realized she didn’t have a stitch of clothing on.

 

“Now why did you vomit? Have you come down with something, perhaps?” He asked as he pressed a hand to her forehead to see if she was warm.

 

“I am fine. I promise. Must have been something I ate, Solas.” She said smacking his hand away, not wanting him to touch her for fear of doing something that would only hurt her later. “Please don’t concern yourself.”

 

Ayla brushed past him, ignoring the tingling of arousal at his skin touching her belly as she walked by. When she walked back into view of camp she blushed ferociously as Bull, Varric, and Adhlean all looked at her with smiles of approval, Adhlean especially. She studied him as he looked her up and down. He was insanely attractive, his long white hair flowing down his back and sky blue eyes sparkling. Still feeling slightly aroused from being near Solas while naked, she briefly considered inviting him to her tent for the rest of the trip to prove to Solas she wasn't hung up on him. She was Dalish after all and if Solas didn't want her, why not have fun with a man of her people? Could she do it though? Once bonded it was hard to give oneself over to another. Even now she felt that tug pull behind her where she knew Solas was, him being right there almost touching. Like that night a few weeks ago when she had felt his breath on her neck when he'd come back from the stream. It was like the bond was saying she was his and his alone.

 

“Bull, don’t make Dorian mad and keep your eyes to yourself.” She chastised the big horned man while thinking this as she walked by putting distance between herself and Solas, so she didn't attack him and force him into what would only be an embarrassing situation later. “And you two! Please turn away so I can protect some of my modesty.”

 

“Modesty? What modesty?” Varric chuckled but turned his gaze away. “You have none if hearing you with Solas throughout our journeys is any indication.”

 

A knife twisted in her gut at the mention of her intimate relationship with the elf. The dwarf instantly cringed at the sudden far away look on her face before her mask slid into place as she went straight for her tent to compose herself.

 

As she dressed she wondered what had made her nauseous in the first place. She had been filling queasy all week but had never thrown up until this day. She stilled as tried to remember when the last time she had her moon’s blood. _Fendhis! I can’t be! How many week has it been since that encounter in my chambers?_ Ayla paled as she counted back and remembered that neither of them had spelled themselves to protect from pregnancy like the other times they had been intimate. It was six weeks exactly and she knew she didn’t have the flu virus.

 

“Ayla are you nearly ready to begin packing up your tent?” Morrigan called from outside her tent.

 

“Almost.” She replied and immediately began packing her things. In a matter of minutes she was dressed and packed. The moment she exited the tent Bull began taking it down for her. Normally she helped but her mind was completely distracted and she went and sat down on a rock by the river they had camped nearby that night. _What if am pregnant? Would he want the child? Would he stay?_ Ayla wondered as panic began to take over.

 

“We are ready, Inquisitor.” Solas’ voice jolted her out of her panicked thoughts. Something must of slipped past her mask because for the second time that day he asked. “Are you okay?”

 

“I am fine.” She muttered, pulling her emotions back inside and once again showing him her mask, again hiding herself away. Solas looked at her questioningly but didn’t say anything as she rose from her spot on the rock. She stomped past him not daring to look at him for fear of breaking down right in front of him. Instead she huffed out a breath, closed her eyes, and mounted her horse.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The rest of the week she threw up and at different times of the day, this time hiding it from everyone by going off into the woods and acting like she was scouting ahead. But Morrigan watched her silently and noticed she was eating less and looked rather queasy while their food was cooking or while riding her horse. Several times Ayla had to let Morrigan lead while she brought up the rear much to everyone else’s surprise.

 

Ayla again went off alone into the woods on the last night to empty out her stomach, more sure that she was in fact pregnant.

 

“What is going on with you, Inquisitor?” Morrigan said, scaring Ayla out of her thoughts after having thrown up five minutes ago.

 

“What do you mean?” Ayla tried to act like she didn’t know what the woman was talking about.

 

“You can’t fool me, Ayla. You have been queasy all week and if I’m not mistaking throwing up too. You never get nauseous riding your horse but now you are always hesitant to get on your mare every morning.” The witch pointed out with an eyebrow raised.

 

Ayla sighed and rested her head back against the tree, her eyes closed. She opened them a moment later and looked Morrigan right in the eyes, her face paler than normal. “I think I am pregnant.”

 

“Ah.” The witch voiced, “I suspected as much.”

 

“What?”

 

“You're never get sick, Inquisitor.” Morrigan pointed out. “You have been sick all week and though the men don’t have much of an idea, I being a woman, do. Now why don’t we find out for sure, hmm?”

 

Morrigan placed her hands on Ayla’s stomach and with a gentle nudge of magic in the form of a sensing spell. Ayla relaxed and let her look. She needed to know so she could process and figure out how to deal with the news.

 

It only took a few moments before Morrigan looked her in the eyes. “You are indeed pregnant. Six weeks to be exact. I am guessing by the look on your face that this wasn’t planned and that Solas has no idea, yes?”

 

Ayla's face paled even more. The blood was completely gone from her face and if she had been standing, Morrigan thought, she would have indeed fallen. Ayla checked out for a minutes as her brain panicked. What was she to do now? She couldn't sacrifice herself and end her life as she'd planned. Not now. These thoughts when on for a few moments before something else bloomed into her mind. She was going to be a mother. Her hand flitted to her stomach as awe filled her. Then more panic followed as she processed the question Morrigan had just asked, she nodded. “I don’t know what to do. He ended things with me. Do I tell him now or should I wait? Should I even tell him? What if we don’t even survive the battle with Corypheus?”

 

“I would wait until after the battle with Corypheus. If you die it wont matter and this way you will have time to process what you want or need to do for this child.” Morrigan advised. “I will keep my eye on you from now on.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

“We should head back to camp. The others will start to worry.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

They arrived back at Skyhold the following day and after the meeting with her advisors to let them know they had a way to defeat Corypheus dragon, Ayla secluded herself in her room. She ordered that nobody but Morrigan and Dorian were to enter.

 

She spent days inside, waking up, puking her guts up, ordering breakfast to be sent up to her room, and caught up on all her built up paper work. During that time she also thought about what she would do about the pregnancy. She had thought briefly about terminating it but then a protective hand would hold her stomach that would soon be growing with the new life and she couldn't. With that decision, a new hope filled her that replaced that aching pain Solas had left. She now had a reason to want to live, to not sacrifice herself. She had something she had to protect at all costs. Love swelled within her and she clung to it. At the end of the following week she came to a decision. She was keeping this child and would tell Solas of her pregnancy after the battle with Corypheus.

 

Ayla didn’t expect anything from him but thought he should know. If he stayed then she would accept that but never trust him with her love again and if he didn’t she would accept that too.

 

With that decision made she dressed herself up and let down some of her walls not wanting to harden and shut herself away, she would only do so with Solas if he continued to treat her as a nuisance. He'd been doing so lately and she didn't understand it. What had changed? She would be her normal self to everyone else since it wasn’t healthy for her and her child to keep most of her emotions bottled up. She didn’t want any reason to lose this child, the only reason for her to want to live after the battle now.

 

Ayla walked into her wardrobe where Josephine had added all sorts of outfits but she wanted none of the courtly attires. Today she would be her Dalish self and so she chose her favorite white flowing dress that belonged to her mother and left her feet bare. Next she arranged her hair into a wild half updo with a long braid holding a third and strands wavy and others twisted all cascading down her back. On her forehead she added a silver and emerald gem circlet to bring out her eyes.

 

She studied her reflection in the mirror and once satisfied with her appearance she made her way down the stairs and into the Great Hall where everyone was gathered for the ritualistic breakfast that happened every morning.

 

They all fell silence at the sight of her and she smiled brilliantly at their reactions. Dorian walked up and greeted her with a pound on his left pectoral as if to restart his heart.

 

“Amatus, you are absolutely radiant this morning.” He complimented as he hugged her.

 

“Thank you, Dorian. I feel radiant today.” She smiled at him.

 

Solas watched the two and noticed her secret smile. Dorian, he saw blinked in confusion at the smile she shared. Seems he wasn’t privy to whatever she was smiling about. They walked to the table where Cullen, Blackwall, her two fellow Dalish men, and himself stood as she approached. She sat, not even noticing all of them looking at her appreciatively.

 

“She is ecstatic today. She has a secret that has changed everything in how she wants to live.” Cole said, making her look at him with narrowed eyes.

 

“Keep my secrets and emotions to yourself please, Cole.” Ayla warned him before piling food onto her plate. Silence ensued as all of them looked at how much food she planned to eat. Though her appetite was quite hearty, she never piled food on her plate. Noticing the sudden silence she looked up just as she was about to place some eggs into her mouth. “What?” She asked.

 

They muttered a form of nothing and resumed their conversations and eating. Only Morrigan smiled at her knowingly to which Ayla returned with a secret smile of her own as she shoveled food into her face. All to soon her plate was empty and she was rising to her feet making all the men save for Bull rise again, this time Varric and Cole too stood having joined after she had.

 

Ayla patted her belly and then walked off towards the black smith with a determined expression upon her face. “Morrigan would you please join me at the Blacksmith’s when you have finished?” She asked.

 

“Of course, Inquisitor.” She smiled and rose having already finished her food as well.

 

Her advisors frowned. It seemed Morrigan and Ayla’s friendship had increased in the last six weeks they had been gone. Solas, too frowned because Ayla was back to acting her normal bubbly self. She had even smiled at him during breakfast making his heart skip at the sudden change in her. He'd missed this side of her.

 

“Something is definitely going on with her.” Blackwall said aloud to the table as he watched the door shut where the two women had just disappeared into. “I didn’t think we would see her normal bubbly self again but something has changed her.”

 

All eyes looked to him and he shrugged. He didn’t have anything to do with it and he briefly wondered if she had found another lover in the past week she had been secluded in her chambers. He'd seen her considering gaze for Adhlean when she'd come back to camp after throwing up. He'd steamed inside, jealous that they'd all seen her naked. Hated the way everyone had looked upon her with gleaming eyes. Even Dorian looked at her appreciatively, though his was at her beauty then actual desire. Deep inside him, a part of him growled "mine". The Wolf wanted to attack all of them and then pounce on her to bite and claim her.

 

Sighing with frustration, Solas rose from his chair and walked off to his spot in the Rotunda to finish his own business and begin making preparations for leaving the Inquisition. He needed to be able to leave at a moments notice after the battle and had been trying to think of how to make his exit without anyone really noticing. He was also reading reports from his own spies on Mythal’s whereabouts after she had disappeared from her meeting with Ayla. Unknown to the Inquisitor, he had her followed to the alter. Though none of his scouts actually heard what was said during the meeting he knew that the Evanuris Queen was now inhabiting Morrigan’s mother’s body.

 

His scouts were now keeping an eye on the woman, which helped in where Solas planned to go next. He sat there for the rest of the day and well into the night planning his next moves. Soon the world would know that Fen’Harel too was returning to undo the wrong he had already done.


	24. Final Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayla confronts Corypheus for a final time after after another four weeks go by. Ayla knew it would happen and where it would happen. As she prepares her herself Solas becomes hostile to her in an effort to push her away so that when the time came to leave it would be easier. 
> 
> Will she tell Solas of her pregnancy before he leaves? Or will she be left to go through the pregnancy without him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song used is called:
> 
> The Power of Love by Gabrielle Aplin. 
> 
> I did tweak the lyrics slightly in a few verses to fit Inquisition.
> 
>  
> 
> If you guys are interested in seeing little snippets you can follow me on Tumblr: skye-alasnirelan121

six weeks flew by and with it, Ayla's style slowly changed as she began to wear attire that hid her body from view. At first she dressed normally but as the weeks flew by with no news of Corypheus' whereabouts, Ayla spent a great deal of her time with Morrigan and Dagna, the little female dwarf that excelled in rare magics such as Samson's Red Lyrium armor and runes that gave an advantage in battle against a variety of enemies from dragons to demons.

 

At twelve weeks pregnant her belly was already beginning to change even though it was too early for such events to occur. Being a First to the Keeper she had been taught about pregnancies since she learned how to be a midwife as it was a responsibility of the Keeper. Ayla knew that most women didn't start to show until fifteen to sixteen weeks. So she had been talking with Dagna and Morrigan in secret about clothing that was enchanted to make her look as normal as possible as well as enhancing the armor she had made for her final battle with the would be god. She wanted to make sure that her belly was absolutely protected when she confronted the disfigured man for the final time. It had taken the last three weeks to finally have her armor enchanted to not only hide her slight swell but also protect it at all costs. Nothing was going to hurt this child unless Ayla herself was killed. During those six weeks, Ayla kept mostly to herself only talking to her advisors, Dorian, Morrigan, and Dagna. She avoided Solas as much as possible, not wanting to hear him get snippy with her for no reason, nor did she want him to look to closely at her and figure out that she was pregnant before she had the chance to tell him. Though she had decided to wait until after the battle, she had changed her mind and had tried to tell him on numerous occasions but was constantly told to leave him alone when she tried to strike up a friendly conversation before trying to reveal herself to him. He was downright rude as he had been those first few months they'd been traveling together. 

 

Ayla awoke the morning of the twelfth week of her pregnancy, feeling ravenous and hurriedly dressed in a charcoal black dress, Dalish made, that covered everything of her growing stomach and breasts. Only her arms and legs from the knees down were left showing. She didn’t even bother with her hair other then running a brush through before Ayla made her way downstairs and sat down at the table. This morning she was one of the first down much to her advisors surprise. Josephine and Leliana stared at her and Ayla knew they were wondering at the sudden changes in her routines over the past few weeks. 

 

Ayla smiled her secret smile that she had been doing a lot of since they came back from the altar of Mythal. 

 

Dorian and Bull arrived just as Ayla was working on her second plate. They too were surprised she was there earlier than normal, knowing that the elf liked her sleep. 

 

"Cullen." Ayla called after she swallowed a mouthful of eggs and toast. "What's the status of our troops?"

 

"They are halfway back to Skyhold." He answered.

 

She nodded and then looked at Leliana. "Have you found where Corypheus may be hiding?"

 

"No." The redhead shook her head. "It's like he vanished."

 

A feeling of unease coiled in Ayla's belly. Every nerve in her body along with her magic gave her a sense of foreboding. _Corypheus will attack soon_. A voice whispered inside her head. She knew it was from the powers of the Well mixed with the vibrations of the Anchor that had been flaring up recently.

 

For the past four weeks her hand would suddenly start to hurt as the mark pulsed or flared. Luckily during those times she had been alone since she refused to even go to the Rotunda to ask for Solas' aid in helping with the pain it had caused. He had been quite rude since that night they had mistakenly slept together once last time. So she had kept the pain and the flare-ups to herself.

 

The vibrations were getting stronger every time it activated and Ayla wondered if it was because it was reacting to the orb that she suspected was drawing ever closer to the mountains where the Temple of the Sacred Ashes where she suspected the final battle would take place. She had been having dreams about it for the past month. At first she thought they were nightmares about what happened there but she realized that her magic was warning her about finishing this where it all started. Who would win she didn't know, only that she would fight until her last breath to protect her most precious secret. Her baby.

 

"I want you to send scouts to the Temple of Sacred Ashes. Keep an eye on it." She commanded her spymaster. Leliana looked at her with a raised eyebrow. Ayla didn't say anything more not wanting to worry them just yet. "We must keep eyes on all directions to make sure we aren't attacked by surprise. I know you have everywhere else watched but we need to watch for the Temple too."

 

Leliana nodded in agreement and that was the end of that matter.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

A week later Ayla had begun a new routine of rising early to eat. Nothing of importance was said at this meal and rose from the table after devouring her meal. She nodded to everyone else, Solas included before taking her leave into the gardens most likely to her hidden sanctuary or so he had assumed.

 

As she walked into the garden she stopped. A flutter went through her stomach followed by another. It wasn’t uncomfortable but it did startle her for a moment. A look of shock and wonder graced her face and it was to that look that Dorian came upon her. "Are you alright, Amatus?" He asked in concern.

 

The movement happened again and Ayla's hand flew to her stomach instantly without thinking about it. An exuberant smile appeared on her face making Dorian's eyebrows raise in curiosity.

 

"Ayla?" 

 

"Oh, I am wonderful Dorian." She looked around warily then seeing only the normal attendants of the garden, she grabbed his hand and pulled him off into her little sanctuary before putting his hand on her belly. The moment she did he couldn't help but notice her stomach was more rounded than it used to be when he touched it. He startled when he felt flutters vibrate against his hand.

 

Dorian's expression changed from worried to astounded in a matter of seconds. He looked up at Ayla's beautiful and mischievous grin. "What is it? What's going on?" He asked.

 

"I'm pregnant, Dorian." She told him softly.

 

Shock took hold of her friend and the look on his face was utterly priceless. She giggled at him breaking him from his wide-eyed stare. 

 

"Well that explains this." He rubbed over her slightly distended belly. "Why did you have that odd look on your face when I came up to you?"

 

"Because this is the first time the baby moved." She said with wonder and delight. 

 

"Does Solas know?" He asked but already knew the answer to the question. It was confirmed a moment later when her face turned sad.

 

“No. I have tried to tell him several times but he doesn't seem to want to talk to me at all unless it has to deal with Corypheus. I have decided to wait until after the battle.” She said. “I know he is planning to leave right after that and I will tell him before he does so he at least knows. I don’t want to make him stay though, not if he doesn’t want to.”

 

Dorian nodded in understanding. Ever since the apostate elf had broken off whatever relationship that had developed between the two, Ayla tried to keep herself well guarded around Solas but often times failed resulting in the male elf saying something that would cut through her. Dorian was often times around to hear these rude insults and would be the one to comfort his best friend afterwards. As Dorian thought about it, he realized she had begun avoid him unless she had to speak about the strange shards they had found throughout their journeys.

 

Dorian pulled her into a hug, knowing how hurt she was over the heartbreak of having her soul mate not want her. Ayla had told him of what the elf said after their night together all those weeks ago and he couldn’t believe the elf had said that.

 

“Does Leliana know?”

 

“I think she suspects. I haven’t wanted to say anything just yet.”

 

“Well at least all of your advisors should know. I mean, when we find Corypheus you will need all the protection you can get to make sure nothing happens to that child.” Dorian said.

 

“I already have my armor protected. Morrigan, Dagna, and I have been improving it for weeks. We have just finished.” Ayla replied. “But I shall tell Leliana soon.”

 

“No need.” A voice said from their right. Ayla and Dorian whipped their heads to look at the sudden appearance of the redheaded rogue walking towards them. She sat on the other side of Ayla. “So you are expecting?”

 

Ayla nodded with a smile. Leliana answered with a grin of her own.

 

“How far along are you?” She asked.

 

“Thirteen weeks.” Ayla said. She took the spymaster’s hand and placed it on her cleverly hidden belly. Leliana’s smile widened at the flutters she felt coming from her friend’s stomach. “I just felt the baby move for the first time about twenty minutes ago.”

 

“Isn’t that early?” Leliana asked.

 

“Yes,” Ayla nodded. “But not unheard of.”

 

“But that usually happens when women are pregnant with more than one babe and you say you are only expecting one?” Leliana’s expression turned to confused curiosity. “All the women I have met that were already showing were always pregnant with twins.”

 

“Two?” Ayla’s face paled slightly. She had begun to wonder why her stomach was already showing. If what Leliana hinted at was true she needed to find out. With the same sensing spell Morrigan used on her, Ayla closed her eyes and scanned herself. When she got to her rounded stomach she gasped in shock as she saw two different energies pulsing within her belly. She opened up her eyes and looked at her two friends with astonishment. “Well I’ll be damned.” She laughed a moment later. “I’m having two.”

 

Her friends laughed in joy and spent a few hours together before they all went off to attend to their duties. Leliana went to inform the advisors of Ayla’s condition, promising that nobody would say anything to anyone else as well as listen to the scouts that had returned reports on Corypheus army.

 

Dorian went to talk to Bull, which Ayla gave her friend permission to tell. She knew Bull would keep it to himself. Ayla however stayed in her hidden sanctuary, using the peace to try and listen to the whispers from the Well, trying to see if she could get a time frame of when the depraved man would attack.

 

But this was hidden from her and after hours of listening, Ayla gave up trying and after seeing it was now dark proceeded to join her circle for dinner. The flutterings in her stomach continued on and off throughout the day making her smile to herself with joy and gaze off into space.

 

Such a smile appeared at dinner and it drew Solas’ gaze to her instantly. She was riveting and he wished he could kiss her. He took in her attire and frowned, missing the more form fitting clothing she wore before. Why she was hiding herself away was something he couldn’t figure out. It bugged him immensely and he found himself fantasying about the night they had weeks ago, wishing to do it again.

 

“Chuckles, instead of staring at her wishing to kiss her… why don’t you actually do it?” Varric asked, bringing him back to the present. “It is not a crime to love her even after all this. Ask her to go with you to wherever it is you are planning on going. I believe she would say yes.”

 

“I can’t, Varric. Where I am going is no place for her. I can’t ask her to become a part of what I have to fix.” Solas said in sorrow.

 

“Then it will be your loss and I hope you never come to regret it.” Varric sighed before he excused himself for the night.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Two days passed and it was past midnight on the third night. Ayla moved restlessly in her chambers, pacing unable to sleep. She kept thinking of Solas and how he had been looking at her the past few days and she couldn’t help but feel confused. He was so frustrating and she wondered if her soul would ever stop pining for him. Her heart beat frantically as she remembered all their shared moments together wishing he was there in her chamber to calm her frazzled nerves. Her emotions were all over the place now that she was pregnant and it was harder to keep her mask in place when it came to him. She wanted to tell him so badly, wanted him to share in her joy, have him tell her everything would be alright, and that he would make sure she was well protected as she went up against Corypheus.

 

Too restless to sleep, Ayla left the room in an all white flowing nightgown that was so long it trailed behind her and she had to hold the front has she walked down the stairs. The moment she was in the Great Hall she padded to the piano Josie had placed to the right of the throne that she used to pass judgement on the people like Samson. She sat down on the bench and lifted the lid, caressing the keys with her fingers before she started playing a slow, haunting, and lovely melody. She played from her heart closing her eyes and letting herself go. Her mask she had been putting up over the last few weeks fell away along with the world around her, leaving her face completely open as she played out what she was feeling and then she began singing.

 

Solas heard the piano and frowned as he realized how late it was. He had every intention to yell at the person but stopped short when he came out of the Rotunda and saw her sitting there completely entranced in what she was doing. She was absolutely stunning as she sat in a nightdress of fine white silk and flowing chiffon. Creamy beads decorated the bodice all the way down to her knees. The bodice itself held up her ample bosom held up by equally beaded sleeves that rested upon her shoulders leaving her arms bare. The nightdress flowed from just under her breasts and down hiding her stomach completely from view. It was pulled around her feet showing that when standing she had a train that would follow as she walked. Her hair was its natural wavy disarrayed mess it usually was when she was restless signaling to him of her insomnia.

 

Dorian, Morrigan, and Leliana appeared at the spot where Vivian spent her time during the day. They had all heard it too while also having their own restless night. All had the same look as him at first before it changed to one of curiosity. They all stood riveted by the beautiful music that was coming from her.

 

 

_Aww… hmmm…_

_Dreams are like spirits_  
They keep bad at bay  
Love is the Light  
Scaring Darkness away  
I'm so in love with you  
Make love your goal

_The power of love_  
A force from above  
Cleaning my soul  
Flame on burn desire  
Love with tongues of fire  
Purge the soul  
Make love your goal

Solas’ eyes rose as he listened to what she was singing. It was beautiful and filled with such sorrow and hope. Her voice was raw with a flurry of emotions. He wondered if it was about him. He glanced up at the other three who was witnessing this along with him and saw sadness reflected in their gazes.

_I'll protect you from the hooded claw_  
Keep the Darkness from your door  
When the chips are down I'll be around  
With my undying death-defying love for you  
Envy will hurt itself  
Let yourself be beautiful  
Sparkling light, flowers and pearls and pretty jewels  
Love is like an energy  
Growing in, growing inside of me

_Mmmhmm…_

“I think this song is about you, Chuckles.” Varric said from behind him. He had heard the music too and had come to investigate. Dorian and Leliana smiled at the sudden joy from her sudden exuberance at the two lines of that verse. Solas was dumbfounded and beyond humbled if indeed the song was about him. She still loved him and was giving a message to him and to everyone that was there witnessing this sudden display of what her heart was feeling.

_The power of love_  
A force from above  
Cleaning my soul  
Flame on burn desire  
Love with tongues of fire  
Purge the soul  
Make love your goal

_This time we go sublime_  
Lovers entwined divine, divine  
Love is danger, love is pleasure  
Love is pure, the only treasure  
I'm so in love with you  
Make love your goal

_The power of love_  
A force from above  
Cleaning my soul  
The power of love  
A force from above  
A sky scraping dove  
Flame on burn desire  
Love with tongues of fire  
Purge the soul  
Make love your goal

A shaky breath came from her that almost sounded like a sob and it was confirmed a moment later as she ended the song with a repeat of the last line with a few tears escaping from her closed eyes.

_Make love your goal_

The song finished and Ayla rose from the piano, opened her eyes, and jumped for a moment as she saw her small audience. She blushed crimson and said, “Oh, I am sorry if I woke anyone.”

 

“Think nothing of it, Inquisitor.” Varric smiled tenderly at her. “It was a beautiful interruption.”

 

She smiled shyly as she looked up at Morrigan, Leliana, Dorian who had the same tender smile on their faces that Varric did. Then her eyes met Solas’ and she gulped. Her heartbeat sped up as she realized that though her belly was hidden, her growing breasts were pushed up and displayed in a pleasing show. Would he notice her breasts had grown? She hoped not. Though Ayla wanted to tell him she feared his reaction.

 

It was as if time stood still between the two for a few moments as they each gazed into the other’s eyes. Ayla wanted nothing more than to run into his arms and kiss him. But then he broke eye contact and ruined the moment yet again.

 

“I was trying to sleep, Inquisitor. Please don’t play such horribly irritating music again. Some of us actually like our sleep.” He hissed.

 

Ayla flinched at the harsh words before her walls once again went up as the carefree woman he loved hid behind them again, allowing only anger to show.

 

“I’m sorry if the music I played to soothe myself interrupted your perfect Fade explorations, Solas. Maybe you should sleep in the stables if you don’t like my nocturnal habits.” She spat back at him while she turned around giving him her back and gathered the front of her gown before walking off, not towards her chambers like he hoped but towards the War Room to spend the rest of her sleepless night. The door slammed as she went in making him wince. He looked up to the balcony above and saw all three glaring at him. He turned with a sigh and saw Varric shaking his head at him.

 

“You are making a huge mistake, Chuckles.” Varric said as he walked off towards the garden.

 

Solas walked back into the Rotunda with his heart clenching with pain. It hurt him every time he purposely pushed her away with his cold words but if he didn’t he was afraid she would insist on trying to keep him with her, and given thats where his heart wanted to be he was afraid he would.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Ayla sagged against the door she just slammed at let her tears fall. Why was he treating her like this? What did she do?

 

A knock at the door sounded. She hoped it wasn’t him. She didn’t want him to see how much he hurt her again.

 

“Ayla?” Dorian’s voice called from behind the door.

 

Ayla got up and opened it to reveal both Leliana and Dorian. At the sight of her tears they enveloped her in a hug.

 

“Why is he so mean?” Ayla sobbed into Dorian’s shoulder. “What did I do to deserve his hate?”

 

“I don’t know what his problem is but I know he doesn’t hate you. Not with the way he constantly watches you when we eat or on a journey.” Dorian told her.

 

“Why don’t you confront him?” Leliana asked. “Put him in his place. Tell him he can’t talk to you like that any longer.”

 

This stopped Ayla’s tears. “How? I seem to always come undone when I am near him. It doesn’t help that my emotions are all over the place with my pregnancy.”

 

“Then use your emotions. Channel your anger at him for the way he has been treating you.” Dorian said. “Hell, channel all of the pent up anger of the past year and use it as a weapon.”

 

“Should I do it now?” Ayla wondered.

 

“No, do it tomorrow when you have your emotions under control and when you aren’t dressed so seductively.” Leliana said with a smirk. “His face when he saw what you were wearing, that primal stare. Phew.” She fanned herself and then laughed.

 

Ayla blushed. Well at least he wasn’t immune to her then. That was something at least. He had the same affect on her and she was glad it was the same for him.

 

With that decided Ayla finally calmed down enough and made her way up to her chambers for a few hours of sleep.

 

 

 

 

 

The next morning Ayla rose with a purpose and chose her dress accordingly. She chose to wear an outfit that signified who she was as Inquisitor. It was an outfit she wore only when guests such as King Alistair made an appearance in her fortress.

 

Though the outfit had changed to covering her body in layers. Her leggings were a dark forest green, her tunic and boots matching the leggings but were embellished with gold emblems, trim, and laces. The tunic itself covered all of her upper body including her arms in longs sleeves accompanied by matching gloves and shoulder pads. The tunic formed a type of skirt that went down to her knees but cut to where both clothed thighs were revealed. She had a grass green cloak to go with it but decided to leave it off since it was meant more for the harsh winter. Though it was still snowy in the mountains it was spring and the weather was warmer to where she didn’t need the cloak while wandering through the fortress.

 

Ayla put her hair up in a messy half updo, leaving some of her hair wavy and down with a pair of twisted braids on each side of her head. Her make up was all black today and paired with her attire made her emerald eyes pop. Her lips she left alone as she always did, not caring for the rouge.

 

Once she was satisfied with her appearance she walked down to start her day. Her stomach fluttered again repeatedly reminding her she wasn’t alone and she smiled as she rubbed her belly lovingly at the door to the Great Hall. She would put Solas in his place not for her but for the wellbeing of the lives she was now protecting within her. Any extra stress not involving Corypheus she didn’t need and it was time to do what was necessary to defeat the Magister.

 

Taking a deep breath and locking down and settling on one emotion she opened the door and stepped out into the Great Hall. Everyone was at the table but Solas, her spymaster, and Josie. She was grateful that he wasn’t there for once since she wanted to talk to him mostly in private.

 

Ayla nodded at the table but didn’t stop to eat yet. Instead she walked with fierce determination to the Rotunda where she knew the apostate was already either painting or going through his own paperwork.

 

She entered a moment later and the smell of turpentine assaulted her nose instantly and she knew he was painting. He was on his platform painting the top part of the wall. She watched him for a moment as the memory of him teaching her how to paint surfaced. She shook herself out of it and reeled in her sadness at the beautiful memory.

 

“Solas.” She called in a commanding and confident tone.

 

He peeked over the edge of the platform to see who had addressed him. His left eye rose at her. “Yes?” He answered.

 

“Come down. We need to get a few things settled between us.” She said.

 

“I thought we already talked about this.” He said in annoyance, more from being interrupted and hating that she wouldn’t take a hint.

 

“No, you talked. Now It’s my turn.” Ayla replied, not letting him hurt her. Doing good Ayla. Remain strong. She told herself as he rolled his eyes before climbing down.

 

“What do you want?” He asked with so much arrogance that it seemed like she were just a pest he was hoping to be rid of.

 

“First. You will not talk to me as you did last night and as you did just now. I am in charge here, not you.” She voiced with conviction. Solas’s eyes rose in surprise for a moment and then he seemed to stand straighter challenging her. Ah! Ancient Arrogant Elf has come out to play, has he? Well he isn’t going to win this match! Though he was about five inches taller then she Ayla rose her head with a look that showed her anger and a smirk that said she meant business. “I don’t know what I did to make you treat me this way but I am done being nice to you, tired of being hurt by you, and done wasting my time and emotions on you. You say that I need to harden myself to a cutting edge, done. I am done treating you like a treasured friend and advisor. You want to treat me rudely well I shall return the sentiment, Wolf.”

 

Solas’ face turned red with fury at her righteous anger and trying to put him in his place. The wolf inside him growled wanting to fight her to become alpha as well as hearing the nickname she had named him many months ago but hadn’t called him since the first night they had kissed in the Fade. He was about to rise to the challenge and give himself away when the door going outside slammed open. Cullen stood there, face completely alarmed as he came in.

 

Solas looked at Cullen and then at Ayla and his eyes widened as he saw all the anger at him being forcefully pulled back into her, she closed her eyes and heaved a sigh to release the tension of their argument and regaining focus. She opened them and looked at Cullen and asked. “he is at the Temple of Sacred Ashes, isn’t he?” The way she asked told both men that she already knew the answer.

 

Cullen nodded and with no hesitation all three of them headed towards the war room where all the advisors and her circle were gathering, having already been notified by the scouts.

 

Once inside Solas rounded on her and demanded. “How did you know he was going to go to the Temple?”

 

Ayla looked from her advisors to him and the look on her face chilled him to the bone. It was cold, emotionless, and commanding all at once. No trace of warmth or anger or any emotion showed on her face. Normally her mask revealed at least something to him but this time she was completely hardened off to everyone. “I have been having dreams about it for the past month. At first I thought they were nightmares but then I realized I was being warned that the final battle would happen there.” She explained clearly to them all.

 

“So you have been having visions of when the final battle would be? Why didn’t you say anything?” He asked angrily and if she wasn’t mistaken, suspiciously.

 

“Because the visions didn’t tell me when only where. I had Leliana put scouts up there having a feeling he would appear there soon.” She answered not even blinking.

 

“And how do you know he is there?”

 

Ayla regarded him with a grim smile as she held up her left hand. She winced in pain while it suddenly ignited with a green flame that nearly encased her hand as an echoing boom came from the Breach in the sky making the room glow with the green of the Fade. “Because of this and that.” Ayla said, gesturing outside. “It has been flaring up for the past four weeks when I dreamed of the Temple and lately at random times of the day.” Her hand shook and his eyes widened at how much pain was on her face. “Corypheus has reactivated the orb.”

 

“ _He_ did that? But why?” Leliana asked dumbfounded.

 

“He is calling me out. He knows I will come to close it before it swallows the world.” She explained, ignoring the pain that was beginning to radiate up her left arm.

Anger flared back inside him at her not telling him about the flare-ups that were obviously causing her much pain.

 

“But that’s madness! Wouldn’t that kill him as well?” Josie asked, just as shocked at Leliana.

 

“Inquisitor, we have no forces to send with you. The bulk of our troops are still on their way back from the Arbor Wilds.” Cullen said with panic.

 

“I know that. I knew that this would happen before their return. Go prepare everyone. Assemble whatever troops we do have in the hold. Bull, Dorian, and Solas along with Morrigan will go with me to meet him, everyone else will fight off any troops he has brought with him.”

 

Everyone nodded and left the room except Ayla and Solas. The minute they were alone, Ayla walked to the war table and grabbed a hold of it to keep herself upright, the pain now radiating through her entire body. This one was the worse it had ever been and for a moment Ayla feared this would hurt her babies.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me, _Lethallan_?” He cried in fury and worry as he came and took hold of both of her arms.

 

Ayla looked up at him, her anger for him coming back with a vengeance and she pushed him away, not allowing him to touch her. “Oh and have you spout out more hurtful comments at me about how I was just a dalliance? Or how everything I do gets in your way? Or when I try talking to the man who wasn't just my lover, but my friend, only to get pushed away with a rude comment? I don't think so."

 

Solas flinched and realized it was his fault she hadn’t come to him. He had been so focused on pushing her away that he hadn’t been doing his job making sure she was okay. He tried to take the hand shaking but she pushed him away. “Don’t touch me. I can control it myself.” She hissed at him.

 

“No you can’t. Or you wouldn’t be holding the table to keep yourself upright at this moment.” Solas said, calling her out.

 

“I don’t want your help.” She said softly. She didn’t know if she could handle his touch without breaking right in front of him. She was angry, hurt, and beyond frightened that she would lose the only thing that made her hope for a form of a happy ending for her.

 

“But you need me.” He said, not budging.

 

“I only need you to protect me during this battle, Solas.” She told him and for a moment that fear broke through her mask and he reached out to touch her face tenderly, but was stopped in his tracks as she glared at him. “Go prepare yourself, I will be fine. I promise. I need to equip myself as well.”

 

Solas sighed in frustration but noticed her body had stopped shaking and only her hand was now glowing. _Maybe she could handle it_ , he thought and briefly wondered how but the thought left his mind as he saw her straighten up and let go of the table. She turned to him.

 

“I know you are planning to leave right after the battle if we win. I would ask you to stay one night so that I can tell you something before you leave. I've been trying to tell you for weeks but you wouldn't let me. So I need you to promise me you won’t just leave suddenly.” She looked into his eyes, her emerald ones pleading with him.

 

“I promise.” The words were out of his mouth before he even thought about it. Relief coursed through her making him feel uncomfortable.

 

“I will see you in a few.” She said then walked out of the room, making him stare after her.

 

 

 

 

Ayla went towards the blacksmith where Morrigan, Dagna, and the two Dalish men were waiting for her. They all looked up when she came in.

 

As soon as she came down the steps she began undressing from the attire she had chosen to wear that day and after rubbing a hand protectively over her bared belly pulled on the black leggings and then the teal, blue, and green robes that were heavily armored with all materials they had on hand but were actually light weight and easy for her to move around in.

 

They kept her hair the way it was but the Dalish men added black and teal feathers to it. Upon her face they painted on the marks of her Vallaslins in black. When Ayla saw herself in the mirror, she, in that moment wished she had never let Solas take them, the thought brought tears to her eyes.

 

“Don’t regret your choice, Ayla.” Adhlean said brushing away the tear that had escaped and was sliding down her face. “You have more important marks on your body showing where you come from.”

 

“I know. But I thought I would never see them on my face again.” She said.

 

“None of these emotions now.” Morrigan chastasized her, as she adjusted the corseted belt that wrapped around where Ayla's bulging belly to her hips where she normally carried a satchel full of potions. During the creation of this armor they had found a way to create such a piece that functioned as an armored corset, belt and satchel. It added extra to her middle making sure that her belly was hidden from view. Next was the heavily armored coat with bulky shoulder armor and a high collar that protected her back, neck, shoulders, collarbone and ribs. Satisfied with her armor Ayla put on the gloves and boots before beginning to equip her daggers, throwing knives, a set of twin blades, and her staff.

 

“You’re ready, Inquisitor.” Morrigan said.

 

“Not quite.” She said. Taking a deep breath Ayla closed her eyes to focus her emotions. She needed to be confident with all her fears and anxiety locked within her. After a few therapeutic breaths, her thoughts and emotions calmed and when she opened her eyes it wasn’t the Inquisitor that stared at herself in the mirror but her true self. The woman she had been born as. Her magic ignited sending energy into her twin bladed swords, the jewel on her staff, and into her daggers. The jewel on her staff was purple, One blade on one sword red, the other blue, and her dagger blades; one a cloudy white and the other the green of a forest. All elements were present and ready to be used. “Now I’m ready.”

 

Morrigan and Dagna’s eyes widened at the sudden flare of magic but said nothing as Ayla began walking back up the stairs and out the door.

 

“Good luck, Inquisitor.” Came Dagna’s light voice from behind them. Morrigan headed out first and walked quickly to go grab what she needed.

 

Ayla didn’t wait knowing the witch would catch up soon enough. The Dalish men walked behind her both almost as heavily equipped as she herself was. Their Vallaslin were painted black as well even though theirs were tattooed on. Theirs was normally white or yellow in color to go along with the element of the sky but since they were going into war the Dalish always painted their marks black no matter what clan they were from. Aviselan, Deshanna, and the elf she had saved from Briala, Ladarvise, his brother, and the two white haired men fell in line behind her as she exited the castle and made her way to the main stairs that led to the entrance to the fortress.

 

Gasps of shock came from the crowd gathered at the entrance to the fortress where they all waited her to come. They had never seen their leader so heavily equipped or armored. Not to mention the shock of seeing all the Dalish marching behind her with every single one of them, Ayla included painted with black Vallaslin. The crowd made way a path for the Dalish elves as they reached the flat ground.

 

Solas felt the blood drain from his face at how utterly intimidating they all were, especially her. Though he knew hers were really gone it still gave him a jolt seeing her face wearing the marks she had been graced with when she came of age but black in color instead of the emerald that matched her eyes. Everything about her was completely intimidating at that moment. He took in her armor noticing that the only piece of her skin that was showing was her cleavage, a small portion of her arms, her face, and a hint of her torso that protected her ribs.

 

Another gasp rang out in the crowd as all the Dalish elves bowed to her when they reached the horses. They waited until she mounted Seranni before they rose from the ground and mounted their own horses. Solas had never felt so confounded about Dalish customs. Why were they bowing to her? Was it because she was going into battle and was their commander?

 

“She isn’t the Inquisitor right now. To keep herself focused she shed the title she hates. Pushed it aside for her real title.” Cole said from his left. “They are her soldiers. All Dalish clans her soldiers. All loyal to her.”

 

“Can’t you feel it, Darling?” Vivian said from his right. “Can’t you feel the magic she is already unleashing?”

 

Solas frowned as he stared at her in a new light. Her magic was stronger. How was that possible? Had she been storing it up?

 

“Hides her power away. Stronger than she seems.” Cole chimed in again.

 

Ayla turned to look at Cole as if she heard him speaking about her. Cole blushed and disappeared from Solas’ side. Her eyes met his for a moment as her advisors mounted their horses. Solas had already done so when the other elves had mounted and so he was free to look in her eyes. He saw determination within her emerald depths and if he was not mistaken a very brief but tender smile before she turned away and began riding out of the castle he had gifted to her almost a year ago.

 

Before he could even think about what that smile meant they were all riding off in the direction of the Temple of Sacred Ashes where it all began for her.

 

 

 

 

 

 

They arrived several hours later ahead of her advisors and whatever troops they had coming to help. At her orders the Dalish elves stayed to guard around them while Ayla and her companions followed her further into the Temple.

 

Every hair on her body rose in warning and for a moment she felt dizzy at all the huge Red Lyrium crystals sprouting up from the ground. Still sitting upon her horse Ayla’s only thought was to get her feet on the ground before she harmed her self and the lives she carried within her. But she couldn’t even move as the stuff was so potent that it had her wobbling on her horse and her vision wavering. Solas was the closest one to her and even though she was unsure of him at the moment she called out with a whimper. “Solas.”

 

His gaze whipped to her the moment he heard his name. He almost didn’t hear it as she had said it so quietly that he nearly missed it. His eyes widened with alarm as he saw her weakly trying to hold on to her horse. He never dismounted from his mount so fast and to be honest wasn’t sure how he did or how he got over to her but one moment he was atop his horse and the next he was catching her as she fell off her mare in a faint. “Inquisitor?” He called to her worriedly, trying to figure out why she fainted. “Inquisitor? Can you hear me? Lethallan? Ayla?”

 

Dorian and Bull rushed over to him knowing what happened immediately after taking in their surroundings. “It’s the Red Lyrium. I don’t know if she ever told you but she is allergic to the blue stuff and back in that strange future she had the same reaction to this stuff. This is worse than the blue stuff and she almost died in your arms there.” Dorian explained.

 

“What?” Solas inquired in astonishment. She had nearly died in his arms in that future? Allergic to Lyrium? Why hadn’t she told him? He thought back to the day when he had visited her hut when they were about to make their first journey into the Hinterlands. He had handed her a full pouch of the stuff. As he thought about it, he remembered her face going pale and then her sudden nauseous look before she had thrown it back saying she didn’t need it. _Fendhis!_ He could’ve killed her then.

 

“Move Solas.” Morrigan ordered as she came up beside them. He growled in warning not wanting to let her go. His love for her was bring out his need to protect her. “If you don’t relinquish her to me she will die before she even gets to Corypheus. I have a spell that can protect her from the vile stuff.”

 

He hesitated for a moment not wanting to let go of her now that she was in his arms after being without her for weeks. But with a sigh he let her go and went to tie the horses to let the witch work.

 

Several moments later Ayla awoke confused. “What happened?”

 

“You had a reaction to the Red Lyrium and fell off your horse.” Dorian told her.

 

Fear seized her and Solas felt it chill him to the bone. She looked up at Morrigan utter panic in her eyes. “Solas caught you before you hit the ground.” The witch said.

 

Relief coursed through her and Solas frowned with confusion. Everyone soothed her and he knew there was something he was missing, a secret that all of them but he were privy to.

 

Ayla rose carefully from the ground and began walking into the Temple, determined and confident once more. It was like what ever she just went through hadn’t even happened. Solas followed still hopelessly confused much to Dorian and Bull’s amusement.

 

As they journeyed further in they all hear the voice of Corypheus. He watched Ayla shiver before her eyes and expression darkened with fury as the man in question came into view.

 

He was standing near what used to be an entrance into the once sacred building, holding the orb which was glowing red as he asked the few soldiers they had sent ahead to distract him so they could get there in time. “Tell me, where is your Maker now?” He asked the soldiers. “Call him! Call down his wrath upon me!” he ordered arrogantly, knowing that their version of a God wouldn’t come to their aid. “You cannot. For he doesn’t exist. I am Corypheus. _I_ shall deliver you from this lie in which you linger. Bow before your new God and be spared.”

 

Though there were only six soldiers that were left of the group Cullen had sent, they all stood proud despite being fairly injured called out strong. “NEVER!”

 

Corypheus did not like that and his arrogant proud face turned from a smirk to a angry grimace at their defiance. “As you wish.” He said with a clear threat before throwing the orb into the air. The ball of red blasted out in an explosion killing the three of the six soldiers instantly. The most defiant of the lot was thrown into the stone walls that was left of the Temple. He got up, somehow still alive but not for long as a skeleton green demon like thing came at him and began slicing him up immediately. When he fell down another soldier came at the beast with his sword but was knocked to the ground.

 

Having had enough of her men being killed, Ayla ran forward her swords already drawn much to everyone’s surprise and jumped into the air with a twirling attack that sliced the creature into pieces. She landed right in front of the wounded soldier saving him from being killed. So she wasn’t just a rogue, or a mage. She also had skills with swords, granted these were of the roguish variety. Why did she keep surprising him with her abilities?

 

Once the creature fell Ayla rose from her attack stance to her full height, standing proud and every bit the warrior queen that she was. He couldn’t believe that she had been standing up to him in the same way only hours before but now was standing against her enemy with her twin swords held expertly in her hands.

 

“I knew you would come.” Corypheus bowed with an arrogant smirk on his disfigured face.

 

“It ends here, Corypheus.” She said, her voice strong and deadly. Her face showed nothing but her determination.

 

“And so it shall.” Corypheus changed his bow into a crouch as he activated his magic. It came sizzling like lightning out of his hands but was red in color. He threw it up into the archway that led glowed into the rest of the old castle.

 

Just as he threw his magic up, her advisors and the rest of her troops that had accompanied them arrived but it was too late. The earth rumbled beneath their feet and then moved sending them all to the ground. Only her companions that had come with her were upon the same earth as she and they were all taken into the air along with several other pieces of land. All of the Temple that was still intact was levitated into the ground.

 

“You have been most successful in foiling my plans. But let us not forget what you are.” Corypheus said, hate dripping from his voice as he spoke. “A thief. In the wrong place at the wrong time. An interloper. A gnat.” He was trying to get to her but he was so deluded that she was trying hard not to laugh. “We shall prove here. Once and for all. Which of us is worthy of Godhood.”

 

Ayla once again rose to her full height and was happy that Solas was too far away too hear what she was about to say next. Though he had been transported there with them his bit of land had broken away slightly and he was currently focused on how to get to her.

 

“You call me a thief but what does that make you, Pretender?” She began with a cocky smirk. Morrigan hid her smile of amusement. “Haven’t you learned anything about the Evanuris, Corypheus? They weren’t and never were Gods. They were as depraved as you are. Greedy for power that wasn’t theirs. Power that they stole from _my_ people. Power they knew nothing about. I didn’t steal from you, Pretender. Fate brought me to you so that I could reclaim what was stolen from me a thousand years ago. I thank you for returning it to its right owner.” Solas reached them just as she said. “I don’t need to be a God, nor do I have to be in order to be powerful.”

 

Corypheus stared her down with such hate, challenging her, trying to get her to back down. But it only made her head rise higher and her eyes narrow with her own challenge, a small smirk upon her face. A smirk of his own appeared as his dragon came out of hiding, crawling atop the Temples stone wall crouched. Morrigan, Bull, Dorian and Solas lined up beside her their weapons ready.

 

Solas looked to Ayla wondering what her orders would be but her eyes flashed an unearthly blue for a brief moment, making him suspicious and wondering if she was an Evanuris. The dragon pounced and the others yelled in alarm but Ayla didn’t even move a muscle making his jaw drop when out of nowhere a golden dragon tackled the Red Lyrium Dragon.

 

“Gonna have to do better than that, Corypheus.” She said with her smirk still on her face. "Did you really think I wouldn’t find a way to take out your fake Archdemon.”

 

“You dare.”

 

“Oh yes. I dare.”

 

“A dragon. How clever of you.” He complimented before he again decided to think that she would fail. “It will avail you nothing. You will fall as a warning to those who oppose my divine will.”

 

“Pretender, there isn’t anything Divine about you. As for me failing,” She spat back with sass and fire. “We shall see, won’t we?”

 

Solas grinned in spite of the situation. She was feeling feisty today and he was damned amused and beyond aroused watching it. Ayla fade-stepped up to the man making Solas heave in a worried breath. She attacked with her swords completely agile and fast. She took Corypheus by surprise and he was slow to counter giving Ayla a few well placed cuts to the man before he got his bearings and blasted her back slightly.

 

“You dare to touch an Avatar of Divinity!” He roared with disgust.

 

“Corypheus, nobody cares about your divinity, nor do I or anyone else wish to see it.” Dorian howled with laughter at her witty comeback. Solas himself chuckled as he joined her in attacking the tall disfigured man.

 

The would be god kept his mouth shut for a while as they all attacked him, working together by using their skills in sync to weaken him. Ayla was a sight to behold with her blades. He had never seen such a style in sword fighting. She was using her agility and other rogue abilities to fight with the blades.

 

Corypheus roared before levitating himself on top of the ruins. He shot down a beam of Red Lyrium. It hit Ayla and she immediately began to hold her breath, knowing that Morrigan’s spell was useless against this liquid beam of the vile stuff. She felt herself beginning to weaken as it touched the skin on her arms. Nausea was starting to weasel it’s way through her stomach making her hunch over to throw up. She was vaguely aware of the bastard spouting off again, like the arrogant asshole he was.

 

Solas saw the effect the beam was having on Ayla and battled his way to her. The moment he reached her he placed a hand on her shoulder and sent out a healing aura with a shield to block of some of the effects. The problem, though, was now he was being blasted by the stuff and a flashback to his poisoned self had anger fire hot shooting through her. He wanted to play dirty? Well she could too.

 

Ayla waved her right hand and rose it up following it up with her left limb. Solas watched with fascination as vines shot up behind Corypheus and grabbed him, cutting of his beam. She kept him there imprisoned for a moment letting the vines squeeze him like a boa constrictor wrapping around and crushing its food to death before eating it.

 

Once she was satisfied she thrusted her left hand out, making the vines throw him hard into the jagged stones of the ruins. “Still cocky with thinking you are going to kill me?” She asked.

 

He fumed and disappeared. She knew he was only retreating due to her surprise attack with magic he probably had never encountered before. Ayla briefly wondered if the elves that had fought him in the past had such skills. Not as readily as hers was of course but her people were a formidable foe.

 

Safe for the moment, she looked around for the others making sure they were all okay. Dorian’s lovely face was bruised and made Ayla’s eyes narrow in anger. Bull had several cuts but otherwise was still revving to get the ugly man. Morrigan was still perfectly fine, her magic as expert as hers and Solas’ was. She made eye contact with her a secret conversation going on with their eyes. Morrigan walked up and checked Ayla over making sure her babies in her womb were okay from the onslaught of the Red Lyrium. They were fine even though Ayla had gotten a little in her system that was slowly poisoning her. Morrigan saw it and unfortunately had nothing to help her.

 

But Ayla had her own cure. Ayla checked over Solas too since he had taken on some of the beam. His system was just as compromised as hers and though she knew he was an immortal, he could still die from the stuff. Her visit to the future had confirmed that.

 

And so she grabbed his hand and yanked him into her, embracing him in a hug. Solas tried to pull away, not wanting to make this any more awkward then it already was. “Don’t try to break away from my embrace, Solas. I am simply healing us. Our systems have been invaded. We have it in our blood stream.” She explained.

 

“I can heal myself, Inquisitor.” He said angrily, still trying to break her hold on him.

 

“Do you want to die? You don’t know how to heal this, I do. I saw you in that future dying from it. Don’t make me watch it again, Solas. You may have ended things between us and though you seem to hate me, I can’t let you die this way. I care too much for you to ever see that again. Now shut up and cooperate.” Ayla said with command and reason behind her voice. He had stopped, more from shock at her words. She thought he hated her? Oh, how untrue that was. He had to show her that he didn’t, that he still cared for her too. He pulled her into him and wrapped his hands around her in a hug of his own, this time surprising her. She went willingly but didn’t do anything but hug him back and begin the healing spell. She kept her face free so her words weren’t muffled.

 

“Come to me vines of the Earth,

Encase us in your loving warmth.

Dispel that which is in us

That will cause harm.

Lend us your healing Charms.

I am Earth and she is me,

As I will it, so mote it be.”

 

The Earth rumbled beneath their feet before out of the ground sprouted up a flower that closed around them making it look like they being cocooned. His breath caught as he witnessed the use of her magic she never used, preferring to hide it.

 

“This is your Dalish magic?” He asked in awe as he looked down at her. She nodded, staying silent. He could see she was uncomfortable with her showing this to him. He had always been disapproving of the Dalish elves and their way of life. Spending time with the clan they had encountered in the Exalted Plains changed his opinion slightly. He realized that they had a different belief system that didn’t necessarily belief in the Evanuris Gods. He didn’t know exactly what they believed but he knew that his first impression of them had been wrong. “It’s beautiful, Ayla.”

 

Ayla’s eyes widened in surprise and he recognized that he had addressed her by her first name. He smiled knowingly as her breath hitched and leaned in slightly to kiss her despite everything he had done to push her away. She looked in his eyes longingly but she pulled away and closed her eyes. At first he thought it was to school her emotions about him but the plant they were in pulsed with magic and he realized she was concentrating.

 

A tingling warmth spread through him from his feet to his lower abdomen and lower arms. A cut on his arms burned as the Red Lyrium bled out through it until it was completely out of his body. During the process, he began to feel dizzy as he lost blood but once the vile poison was out the healing magic took over and restored the blood he had lost and healed the cuts and aches everywhere on his person.

 

He opened his eyes, not even aware that he had closed them, and saw Ayla encompassed in a light aura, her own eyes open and swirling with emerald and earthy greens as she finished the healing on her own body. Once done she let go of him and the plant bloomed again releasing them to the ground.

 

Ayla was stilled swathed in her healing magic, walking up to everyone within the party and healed them by just touching them. Morrigan who didn’t have a scratch on her was also rejuvenated. Once done the light dimmed and the plant went back into the ground.

 

 

 

 

 

 

They ran ahead again, looking for the depraved man. After a few taunts the man in question fell silent. All that Ayla could hear was the rapid pounding of her heart and the roars of the two dragons fighting. The dragons in question slammed into the earth they were floating on, making everything tremble.

 

A few moments later, Ayla spotted Corypheus. He was standing atop a structure with no stairs or jagged edges she could climb up. Coward! She fumed. In a blink of an eye sheathed her swords and attacked with her staff, sending blasts of fire at him. Dorian, Solas, and Morrigan joined her with lightning and ice.

 

Though the attacks were weakening him, he didn’t budge from the structure instead he yelled out. “If you desire death, you shall have it!” and proceeded to send out another Red Lyrium beam at her. This time, however it didn’t effect her much to Solas’ surprise. Instead she glared at the Magister and pulled up a strong shield that nullified all of his magic.

 

When Corypheus saw that his attack had no effect, he again disappeared making Ayla growl with frustration. She was getting tired of him running when things weren’t going his way.

 

Not even pausing to check that everyone was okay she ran ahead. They followed her though they weren’t sure where she was heading. He could be anywhere and she just chose a direction and pursued it without hesitation. She knew by the looks they were giving her that they didn’t know what she was doing. But how could she explain to them that her magic automatically knew what direction her enemy was? It was a very useful skill and had been heightened when the magic or the orb had returned to her.

 

So she kept her mouth shut and simply climbed the stairs in the direction her senses were directing her. On the next floor, if one could call it that, she saw his dragon and hers falling from the land that was directly above them and down below. But she didn’t have time to worry about that for the moment. So she pushed her worry over her dragon possibly losing and kept running. Up another set of stairs in what once looked like a hallway. One of the dragon’s growled and she wasn’t sure which one it was, but she could only hope that it was hers.

 

Once on the next level, she found him once again. This time he wasn’t on some structure and with a fierce determination, she quickly unsheathed her swords once more and ignited them with her magic. One burst into flames and the other flared with lightning.

 

Ayla fade-stepped to him once again and attacked with a ferocity that had Solas making a mental note for the future. He had a feeling he would be in Corypheus’ place someday. A war cry came out of her as she struck him, the combined magic destroying his shield in a matter of seconds as she twisted, and twirled with slice after slice, taking only minor hits from the would be god.

 

Corypheus’ face twisted with fury and he blasted her back sending her swords flying out of her grip and off the platform. Ayla’s back hit the ground hard and it knocked the wind from her. Luckily the armor she wore shielded her as she landed protecting her back and ribs being hurt badly. “Enough! I will destroy you where you stand!” The Magister yelled out with arrogant fury.

 

The others engaged him while she caught her breath. Once back on her feet she pulled out her staff again and sent a series of lightning bolts at him combined with ice. It hit him dead center making him falter.

 

They all were suddenly distracted as the golden dragon flew past them and around the levitated earth platforms the Red Lyrium dragon hot on her tail. At some point the she dragon purposefully knocked into one of the platforms destroying some of the land, making rocks fall into Corypheus’ dragon. Once the rock fall past the grey dragon glared up at the now far away golden one and hissed in annoyance at her. He regained speed trying to catch up with her as she flew straight up towards the Breach. Once he was at the distance she needed and herself at the height she wanted she let herself fall fast and pummeled into him her claws latching onto him. They fell from thousands of feet in the air fast, heading right for the land Ayla, her companions, and Corypheus was one.

 

Ayla’s eyes widened as she saw they were going to hit right on top of them. “MOVE! NOW!” She screamed at her companions. They didn’t need to be told twice but the dragons landed on one of the buildings sending stone, rocks, and dirt flying everywhere. None of them were far enough to not get hit by it and Ayla was just quick enough to send up a dome-like shield to protect her, Solas, and Dorian the closest to her. After the stones and dirt settled everything was eerily quiet. Ayla looked up after closing her eyes afraid she hadn’t sent up her shield in enough time. She looked around and heaved a sigh of relief when she saw Morrigan had done the same thing for her and Bull and that everyone was alright.

 

She released her shield, not even aware she was still holding it up. Solas looked at her with awe and Dorian just smiled with gratitude. As soon as she was sure they were actually there and not pummeled to a pulp she took in their surroundings. Corypheus was nowhere in sight but his dragon was. He was injured from the landing and the fight against the golden dragon. Ayla grabbed a hold of her staff, which had fallen a small distance away from her. The others came up beside her their weapons drawn and ready for battle.

 

The dragon attacked first with his Red Lyrium flames that Ayla shielded, not letting any of them get hit by it. “He is weak. Bull and I will charge at him and Morrigan will follow me to keep us energized while the two of you attack with the magic you both possess. Use it and let us silence his dragon for good.”

 

They all nodded at her and Ayla let go of her staff and pulled out her daggers. Ayla looked at Bull with a smirk and cloaked both of them so they could use the element of surprise to attack the dragon. Morrigan stayed where she was but kept a close eye on them as she, Solas, and Dorian attacked the dragon.

 

When Ayla and Bull were close enough she dropped the cloaking spell at the same time Bull let out a battle yell. He hit the dragon hard with his humungous war ax. Ayla, slithered around the beast and jumped on hits back. How she was able to keep her balance on him she didn’t understand but she made her way up his wings and hacked at them. He roared in agony trying to buck her off but was also trying to battle the other four attacking from below. The beast slashed his feet at those on the ground at the same time trying to use his tail to bash her off of him.

 

Ayla was too quick for him and flipped off of him and landed safely on the ground once more. However the flip brought on her morning sickness and she had to fade-step out of the danger zone.

 

Solas saw her standing off to the side looking pale and used his own fade-step to reach her, letting the others handle the battle. He kept his eye on the dragon but leaned down to hold her hair back as she emptied the contents of her stomach. “Are you alright?” He asked once she had finished.

 

“Yes, but flipping is harder than it used to be.” She said as she headed back into battle leaving Solas beyond confused.

 

She reentered the fight as if nothing had happened, just as fierce as before. Her moves with her swords were put into affect with her daggers but more precise as she had smaller blades. Every few slashes she would release a blast of lightning, fire or ice. The dragon was weakening quicker now and Ayla quickly took advantage.

 

She jumped high in the air and stabbed the beast in his neck. Blood spurted out as she jumped off him. With the last breath a red crackling ball came out of the dragon’s mouth and flew above them and within minutes Corypheus’ body was revived. He must have been mostly dead when the two dragons had hit them, with him getting the full brunt of the stones from the wall.

 

His whole body glowed as held his arm of his head with the orb in the palm of his hand. The tainted power he wielded crackled around him in fury with his impatience and anger at still being unable to kill her.

 

“Let it end here. Let the skies boil. Let the world be rent asunder.” He yelled from above. Ayla looked up at him as he cried his promise. Her own anger radiated within her and she ran after him. Solas and the others followed behind her as she hurried up the stairs. But she stopped for a moment in horror as the whole in the sky expanded.

 

“The Breach is getting bigger!” Solas cried, his voice as horrified as she felt.

 

Ayla ran forward again with Solas right behind her. She was focused but it faltered when she heard a cry from behind her. Dorian, Bull, and Morrigan were now fighting off a set of demons that had materialized right in front of them. She made to turn back but Morrigan yelled, “GO! We can handle this! If you don’t defeat him there will be more of them!”

 

Ayla nodded and continued up until she saw him in the center of what she assumed used to be a tower. Corypheus had powered the orb and it stood in the sky supported by the magic he wielded. She ran at him, ready to let all her magic fly but he blasted her back in an explosion of red.

 

She landed on the ground but jumped back up with a push of her feet and hands. The move was graceful but yet fierce like that of a wave. She was not even fazed much to Solas surprise.

 

Her magic and the adrenaline was keeping her going and rushed right back in unleashing her elemental magic upon him. Fire, Air, Water, and Earth assaulted Corypheus hit after hit. He attempted to use a different Red Lyrium attack on her almost like walls closing in on her like some of the booby traps they had come across during many of their travels to stop this madman. But it had no effect on her as her last element came to her aid. Spirit, a swirl of purple formed a orb around just before the laser like walls of his magic hit.

 

Solas stood watching in fascination at the magic she had been hiding from him. The magic she had been born with and that her people were thankful in. He wondered if anyone else in the Dalish clans could use the elements like she did. She hammered him with all the built up anger, pain, and tears she had suffered because of his depraved mind.

 

Somehow Corypheus was able to back up and charge up a powerful blast. As she got closer, ready to finish him he thrusted it at her. “Not like this! I have walked the halls of the Golden City, crossed the ages…” He grabbed hold of the orb, weak and floundering. Anger was still prominent on his face but his sudden fear at the strength of her began to overshadow it. He was having trouble keeping his grasp on the orb, like it was trying to escape the Magister’s hold. The Magister was losing control and it had Solas wondering why.

 

Solas stood just slightly in front of where Ayla had landed from the attack. Steel determination and strength was evident upon her face. She grinned wickedly as she closed her left hand into a fist. The Anchor responded to her will and her hand turned into a glowing ball of green as she rose from the ground.

 

“Dumat! Ancient Ones I beseech you!” Corypheus roared to the heaven in a plea. His back was turned to Ayla and so he didn’t see her raise her now glowing forearm. “If you exist—if you ever truly existed—aid me now!” He tried to use the power and kill Ayla but the power was suddenly stripped from him as all her magic within her combined with the Anchor and tore it from the from the Magister’s hand and went to her.

 

Ayla looked at it and saw the magic corrupting it. Some if it was Corypheus’ and the other was a magic familiar to her but she couldn’t quite place it. She knew that it would take some time for her to remove it but would have all the time in the world to figure it out as she watched the Magister fall to the ground in horrified defeat.

 

Solas watched all this with confused wonder on his face which turned to worry when she thrusted orb and glowing hand up to the sky. Unknown to Solas, Ayla channeled all her magic in her arsenal, her Dalish magic, some of what she learned since becoming Inquisitor, and the power from the Anchor. The minute her arm was fully extended to the sky, a golden light with a tint of the glowing green of the anchor shot up and impacted the hole in the sky. A silent boom vibrated the heavens as her magic connected with the rift that started it all. The hole steadily grew smaller and smaller the clouds from the sky aiding in the closing of it.

 

Solas watched with stunned disbelief on his face at how the orb had responded to her will and lent its power. In a matter of minutes the rift sealed leaving only a small scar in the heavens and the orb died, its power fully drained and absorbed into her, Ayla dropped the now powerless orb to the ground whole but drained.

 

He watched Ayla walk strong, confident, and proud up to Corypheus. The warrior queen victorious in her quest against the enemy that had hunted her for a year. The lands that had been levitating above them began to fall all around them slowly but it missed her completely as she approached the now frightened Magister. Her eyes were narrowed with determination and the rest of her face was hardened with her resolve. “You wanted into the Fade?” Her hand still glowed with purpose and she held it open as if she was gripping somebody by the neck, and perhaps she was since he was gripping his throat despite her hand not even being around it. She rose her arm up and slightly over her heard and as she did Corypheus rose from ground still clawing at his throat. Fear turned to agonized pain as she destroyed him from the inside, using the magic of the Fade. In a matter of seconds he exploded into a blast of green before being sucked up and gone with nothing but a single slice of the same green light that too disappeared, her will done.

 

Solas stood, he was pretty sure, with his mouth hanging open at her. But he didn’t leave it open long since his eyes widened in alarm as the last of Magister’s magic that helped levitate all the lands began coming down in full force, making Ayla begin to back away in alarm. She turned around and grabbed a hold of Solas’ arm to pull him along. He didn’t need to be told to run, however, and after she released his arm they ran as fast as they could as land, stone, and pieces of the temple came crashing down to the floor in which they had just been standing.

 

It was coming down much too fast and Ayla yelled out in warning and jumped into him, making them both fall as a piece of building just barely missed them. They rolled down the hill and finally landed on solid gravel. Ayla heaved deep breaths for a moment before sitting up and mentally checking herself and her stomach to make sure she and her babies were safe.

 

Once satisfied that both babies were fine and that she had no broken bones, a stroke of luck in her mind, she looked around and saw Solas kneeling down with a look of horror on his face. Ayla approached softly and saw that it was the orb. It was now shattered in many pieces. He picked up a piece and looked at it with such sadness she felt like she was intruding. In this moment she realized it must have been his at some point and that there was way more to him than him just being an Ancient Elf.

 

“Solas?” She called firm but tenderly.

 

“The orb.” He whispered.

 

“I know you wanted the orb saved.” She said carefully. “I’m so sorry.”

 

“It is not _your_ fault.” He said, emphasizing on the word your. He placed the piece back on the ground and rose. He turned to her a look of determination in his eyes.

 

“There’s more, isn’t there?” She asked, giving him the chance to open up and finally tell her his secret.

 

An utter look of sorrow and guilt mixed with whatever demons he was still suffering from graced his face. “It was not supposed to happen this way.” He looked down at the grown in tortured sorrow. “No matter what comes, I want you to know that what we had was real.”

 

“Solas. I…” She studied him for a moment and took a deep breath as she built up the courage to tell him. Just as she was about to tell him about the pregnancy they were suddenly interrupted by Cassandra’s voice.

 

“Inquisitor? Are you alive?” The woman asked from somewhere down below.

 

Ayla sighed and looked at Solas. “We shall finish this conversation at Skyhold.”

 

She walked away not seeing the shake of his head. She traveled down a set of stairs proudly to show that their leader was alive and not too injured. As she walked down Solas came to the top of the stairs and watched her.

 

“It’s over. We are victorious.” She said.

 

“And the sky is healed. Healthy… whole. There’s just that left to remember.” Cole said with a small smile.

 

“Looks that way.” Ayla said as she peered up at the glowing light in the sky.

 

“What do we do now?” Cassandra asked.

 

Ayla didn’t know and her face showed her thoughts to them all as she stared at the ground for a moment. Then she looked up where Solas had been and noticed his absence. She hoped he had gone back to Skyhold but deep down she knew he had left. Left before she could tell him of her pregnancy, breaking his promise to her.

 

With a voice more confident then she felt she told them. “We go back to Skyhold.” And proceeded to walk the rest of the way down the stairs and began the journey back to the fortress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed the battle scene. I tried to do it justice. It is extremely hard to describe battle scenes though I find it a lot easier to write then smut scenes. *giggle* 
> 
> Have one more chapter to Part 1 to tie it up nicely and then I will begin Part 2. Part 2 will be from my imagination and is going setting her on path that shall lead up to Trespasser and what happens after. Can't wait to begin! 
> 
> XOXO Skye :)


	25. Victory, Heartbreak, and Uncertain Futures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayla and the Inquisition celebrates their victory, though Ayla wishes she felt more happy about it. She misses Solas, who has vanished to parts unknown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As we all find out at the end with Mythal, that Solas is the Dread Wold and that he kills her. I thought to add my own version to it and hope it kind of makes sense. I plan on clearing some of it up in the future story. It won't happen anytime soon though I'm afraid.
> 
> So I really like the dresses in Game of Thrones and so for the Celebration Gown I really liked this dress and decided it was perfect for my Inquisitor. Her hair to is perfect other than it not being maroon red so I went with that style. Here is the link:
> 
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/473229873331987931/
> 
> Another outfit of Ayla's is closer to the end of the chapter and looks like this, even her hair color is right. lol. Anyways here is the link:
> 
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/473229873334417853/

On the journey back to Skyhold, Dorian, Vivian, and even Cassandra were adamant that they take a break to change Ayla’s armor to a celebratory gown. Ayla tried to refuse, not really in the mood but at their insistence that it was expected of her as the hero who had just won a yearlong battle that her army and court would be throwing a celebration in her honor, she gave in. She was too tired emotionally and physically to care.

 

And so after they pitched up a quick tent; Dorian, Vivian, Aviselan, and Deshanna all shooed her into it and began to make her presentable. When her corset had been removed the two female elves, Vivian, and Cassandra stared at her slightly rounded belly with wide shocked eyes.

 

“Inquisitor!” Cassandra gasped, her shock evident in her voice. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

 

“I don’t really want the whole of Skyhold or the world to know. I thought it would be safer if only a select few did such as my advisors, Dorian, and Morrigan.” She shrugged.

 

Cassandra nodded in understanding. As she continued to help remove the elf’s armor. Ayla looked up to see bright smiles on her fellow Dalish’s faces. But Vivian’s made her uncomfortable. There was no warmth or genuine happiness within the woman’s gaze. Her face was cold and hard to read making Ayla want to shudder and cover her bump protectively.

 

She stayed quiet washed Ayla’s face taking off the black painted Vallaslins from her face and removing the feathers from her hair along with taking it down from the style it had been in. The style was beyond messed up from the battle and took some time to free and detangle. But once done they washed it and her body to take the grime and dirt from the battle away leaving her clean, refreshed, and her hair styled in a simple wavy, with a few of her front stands pulled back into an elegant half updo.

 

Dorian, who of course knew of her wishes to keep her pregnancy a secret, came prepared with a gorgeous gown. The front of the skirt that went up just at her hips was made of a crinkled material, white in color as well as soft and silky to the touch. The torso, hips, and extra skirt that covered the sides and back of the white skirt was a dusky bluish-grey of velvet with intricate vine like decals in a slightly darker shade of blue. The long back of the velvet blue skirt trailed behind her when she walked. The dress altogether hid most of her rounded stomach, only bulging out where the velvet material distanced itself from the white of the flowing skirt. It looked natural that nobody would really notice unless you were already privy to her precious secret.

 

The gown was short sleeved, leaving the tips of her shoulder along with the rest of her arms free, and went across her collarbone with a small round cut out showing just a little bit of skin and a hint of cleavage. Ayla briefly wondered how she was going to get through the mountain of snow that they still had to travel through to get back to Skyhold since the dress combined with the hateful heeled shoes they were forcing her to wear weren’t really travel worthy. She knew Josie had a hand in planning this; since the woman had traveled to Skyhold after the destruction of Haven in nothing but her heels much to Ayla and Cassandra’s horror. Ayla smiled at the memory as she put on the heels and grinned wider as she met Cassandra’s eyes. The fierce woman’s own grin told Ayla she had been thinking about it too and they giggled at the private joke.

 

After the dress, shoes, and her hair was done Dorian, Vivian, and Cassandra stood back as her two clanswomen came forward with an all white gold elven circlet with leaf designs that they secured in her hair with a gem the same color as the velvet part of her dress that rested in the center of her forehead. They added matching earrings, bracelets and upper arm circlets to the ensemble.

 

Once they were done dressing her, Ayla looked at herself in the hand held mirror they had brought along and applied her own make-up. She used a dark but sparkly shadow for most of her eyelid, using a frosty blue in the corners near her nose. She added a small line of it on her bottom lid. She then added a smoky black line where her upper lid met her lashes with the charcoal stick and an even tinier line on her inner bottom lid. She then painted her lashes with a black oil that completed the effect making her eyes pop with her inner iris her usual emerald green and the ring that formed the outer iris look almost the same color as her dress. As usual she left her lips alone no matter how much they tried to get her to use the rouges they had selected for her to choose. She didn’t need them and Dorian agreed with her when she turned and showed them her finished outcome.

 

“You are a ravishing creature.” He complimented with a loving smile.

 

She smiled back at him but it didn’t fully reach her eyes. She truly didn’t care how she looked since the person she wanted to impress she knew deep down had left. Dorian, not wanting her to feel sad over Solas, already knowing as she did that he had left putt a cloak around her to keep her covered, warm, and travel worthy helped her out of the tent and to her horse. She allowed him to help her on her horse as everyone else quickly packed up the tent and mounted their own steeds. Once accomplished they began the rest of the journey back to Skyhold.

 

 

 

 

 

 

They arrived back at the fortress an hour and a half later, stopping just outside the gates with Dorian helping her to dismount. At his orders she removed the cloak and at the head of all of those that had gone to confront Corypheus she walked in head held high, her posture all strength and elegance to the cheer from her army that had finally returned from the Arbor Wilds and the nobles that had come at the panicked cry from her advisors seeking any aid they could provide. Everyone was dressed in a uniform or fancy dress, ready to celebrate the Inquisitions victory against all of the obstacles that Corypheus and his army had thrown at them over the course of the entire year.

 

Ayla walked up the first set of stairs looking up to see Josephine, Leliana, and Cullen all beaming down at her. They waited for her to make her way up to the spot they had named her Inquisitor all those months ago. As soon as she was upon the small octagon shaped landing they bowed to her in respect to all that she had accomplished. They rose and she smiled genuinely at them and clasped Cullen’s hand in a firm shake. He gazed at her with adoration that she wished she could return but made her uncomfortable since she could see hope in his eyes at the possible chance of her feeling the same towards him.

 

She broke away from his gaze quickly at the nod from Leliana, who noticed the awkward exchange. Ayla shot her a grateful look as they all turned toward the courtyard and walked forward until they all stood in view of her Inquisition with her three advisors standing a step behind her, their position as she was their leader.

 

The crowd cheered but all Ayla could see was the beaming smiles of Varric, Dorian, Cassandra, Bull, Cole, Blackwall, Sera, Morrigan, Vivian, and all of the Dalish elves from the two sister clans that had joined her cause.

 

The elves bowed their heads in respect to her not as the Inquisitor, but as how they saw her. She was already their leader before any of this had taken place and all true Dalish clans followed her completely as the Keeper of all of them.

 

She bowed her head back at them, making all of her friends and advisors confused. Her advisors shrugged figuring it was just a Dalish custom and began backing away and ascending the rest of the stairs that led into the Great Hall of the fortress they had called home for a third of the year.

 

Leliana waited as the other two walked up. “A moment, My Lady.”

 

Ayla already knew what she was going to say and disappointment and sadness filled her as they followed after the other two.

 

“My agents have found no trace of Solas. He has simply vanished.” She informed her. “Did you get the chance to tell him of his impending fatherhood?”

 

“No, he left without even saying goodbye.” She replied achingly before anger flared in her. “He broke his promises. I thought he would at least keep those since he has always done so.”

 

“If he does not wish to be found, there is likely nothing we can do.” Leliana said knowing that even though her friend wouldn’t ask she would try anyways. “But I will keep looking.”

 

“Keep an eye on any elves that are not of my people that have joined us in the past several months. I know for a fact that he probably has spies within our order. I learned something when I took the power of the Well. I kept it to myself in hopes that he would tell me when he was ready. He is an Ancient Elf. I don’t know what role he played in what happened to the Evanuris a thousand years ago but I suspect it had to do with the Foci that Corypheus somehow got his hands on. Now that this is done I have a few stories to share with you and Dorian. I shall start my telling of them once everything has calmed. Don’t fret too much about finding him,” Ayla nodded in agreement with her. “ For I have my own methods of keep track of him when he decides to resurface.”

 

Leliana nodded, curiosity over the stories her friend intended to reveal to her. Though she wanted to press now, the spymaster knew that it wasn’t the right time and that she had to be patient. “Now that the threat is over, we have a moment to celebrate. Afterwards you will be extremely busy. Every noble across Orlais and Fereldan will be clamoring to meet you.”

 

“Great.” Ayla said sarcastically. “Now they’re lining up to meet me.”

 

This brought out an amused chuckle from the redhead. “Such is the way of things.” She mused. “Previously you were an upstart. A Dalish Elf leading a band of rebels and heretics. Until Corypheus revealed himself, they couldn’t see the single hand behind the chaos. Once he did, they knew; A Magister and a Darkspawn in one creature. The Ultimate Evil.”

 

Ayla laughed grimly making Leliana frown in confusion. To her look she answered cryptically. “He wasn’t the Ultimate Evil. He was a mere pawn.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I shall tell you soon, my friend.” Ayla replied with a look that said not to press.

 

“Of course, My Lady.” She nodded and then added, “enjoy the evening while you can, Inquisitor.” And walked off with a bow of her head.

 

Ayla watched after her before an enticing smell made her stomach rumble with a vengeance. She realized she had never eaten breakfast, not that she had time but now her body was reminding her she was eating for three. So she instantly made her way to the buffet that had been prepared and began piling food upon her plate.

 

Several nobles came up to her while she sat down to eat and began trying to chat with her. She fumed because they kept giving her looks of disgust at how much food she was eating and always seemed to ask her a question when her mouth was full. Finally after becoming agitated enough, Ayla was about to let them have a piece of her mind when luckily Josephine came and rescued the nobles from her wrath. Ayla gave a look of gratitude to the woman who told the guests to allow her to eat before approaching her.

 

She finished her meal shortly after that, devouring it all, making up for the previously missed meals. Once one Ayla slowly made her way through each individual of the guests.

 

The night went on long and at one point the Inquisitor walked to the piano and sat down once she was left to her own devices. However, it was the piano she started to play, instead she picked up a guitar and began strumming a soft melody that the band playing joined in making her smile. Her voice began singing a few moments later and everyone’s attention turned to her, listening to her heart pining for the man she loved. Though her heart spoke of the ache within the song was almost like a letter to him, telling him how much she loved him, letting him know that she felt as she hoped he did even if he couldn’t hear it.

 

_Remember that blue crystal sky, the sun reflected in your eyes_  
You kissed me unexpectedly  
The moment I just can't forget, we filled the air with promises  
And sealed them up so tenderly  
But life never asks you what you want, it's just gonna have it's way  
And sometimes it doesn't give like it takes

_If I never see your face, if wings take you away from me_  
If tomorrow never happens, baby  
If the world comes tumblin' down and crumbles all around us  
Fate turns cruel, you're on your knees  
Desperate for one truth  
Know that I have loved you

_Don't think I'll write another letter, or watch another pink sunset_  
Without thinking about you  
I will take a walk along the blue seaside how will I sleep at night?  
How will I wipe the tears from your eyes?

_If I never see your face, if wings take you away from me_  
If tomorrow never happens, baby  
If the world comes tumblin' down and crumbles all around us  
Fate turns cruel, you're on your knees  
So desperate for one truth  
Know that I have loved you

_Without a single hesitation_  
Without thought or reservation  
Love, I'll be waiting, even

_If I never see your face, if wings take you away from me_  
If tomorrow never happens, baby  
If the world comes tumblin' down and crumbles all around us  
Fate turns cruel, you're on your knees  
Desperate for one truth  
Know that I have loved you

_With all my heart and all my soul  
Yeah, yeah_

_If I never see your face_  
If wings take you away from me  
I have loved you

Tears of love, joy, sadness, and loneliness gathered in her eyes as the song came to a close. Ayla was completely immersed in what she was feeling that she forgot she had an audience. Though her eyes were open they didn’t see the crowd of nobles, soldiers, her friends, and advisors. They were staring off towards the Rotunda wishing he were there.

 

The song ended on a slightly hopeful note as she sang, “I have loved you.”

 

Silence hung in the air for a moment before applause broke out from the partiers breaking her from her trance.

 

Several of the nobles came up to compliment her for the lovely song before leaving her once again to go chat with other important people.

 

Ayla didn’t care though. She had enough of celebrating a victory that was overshadowed by Solas leaving without a goodbye. So she made her way upstairs into her chambers saying goodnight first to her advisors, letting them know that she was not to be disturbed at all for coming day.

 

It took only several minutes to reach her chambers, already lit with candles with a fire roaring in the fireplace. Her bed was ready for her but Ayla wasn’t quite ready to sleep despite the exhaustion from the battle, the journey back to the fortress, her worry that maybe something bad had happened to him, and also knowing he was fine and getting farther and farther away from her.

 

Ayla didn’t bother undressing for bed, instead heading out onto her balcony. She and Solas had often cuddled while watching the sunrise if they were up at that time. She stood looking out at the now rising sun wondering if he was watching it too.

 

 

 

 

Unbeknownst to her, her could see her from mountain he was hiding in. Solas had decided to rest there for the night, watching the fireworks coming from his castle as the Inquisition celebrated its victory over Corypheus. He waited there, needing to see her one last time. He couldn’t see her all to clearly but he could see how beautifully dressed she was in her blue and white gown, her face once again bare, and her maroon hair blowing around her from how high up she was.

 

Cole appeared beside him as Solas watched his love staring off into the sunrise.

 

“What is she feeling, Cole?” He asked the spirit.

 

“She is worried for you. Also sad. Missing you and pining.” Cole began. “There is anger there as well. At you for breaking your promise. She needs to tell you a secret but now that secret you will never know.”

 

What secret could she possibly have that was worse than his? Solas wondered as he looked at the spirit, hoping he would tell him.

 

“It’s not a bad secret. A good one. She is happy about it. She glows vibrantly.” Cole said cryptically, not giving anything away.

 

Solas looked back at her and observed her with curiosity as she smiled a secret and loving smile while rubbing her stomach like she just ate.

 

Cole chuckled at Solas’ thoughts but kept the joke to himself, choosing that moment to disappear. But before he had a chance to frown in confusion, Solas heard her soft voice. It carried on the wind to him even though she didn’t know he was there. Her voice said, “I hope you’re safe, Vhenan. Please give me some sign you are at least safe.”

 

Then she turned and went back into her chambers. He sighed, he at least owed her that much. To know he hadn’t been hurt or worse. But he couldn't. He needed to stay hidden for now and begin to his own plans to end the world she had fought so hard to save. With one last look at where his heart and his home resided, Solas turned and walked off into the mountains. 

 

 

 

 

About a week or so later Ayla was finishing up the mountain of paperwork that had resulted after the battle was won. Not only on top of her reports she also had to finish the ones Solas had somehow slipped onto her desk before leaving. The ones he had been working on for the Inquisition before his departure.

 

This left Ayla beyond cranky and when someone slammed into her chambers without knocking making her already pounding head squeeze more on her overworked brain had her growl out, “This had better be important!”

 

“It is, Inquisitor.” Morrigan’s voice said as she reached the final step up into the chambers. “My mother is trying to contact you through the Eluvian.”

 

“What?” Ayla looked up at the woman with a frown.

 

“Come with me. I shall show you.”

 

“Fine. Needed a break anyways. Damned paperwork is going to be the death of me.” She mumbled as she rose from her desk. Ayla was wearing a black velvet formal long coat with fur lining her neck, bottom of her sleeves, and along the opening of it. All around it were silver designs. Underneath it was a flowing blouse of the same designs, matching until it met her leather leggings. “Well let’s get down there.” She said as she moved with confident speed, her coat swishing as if to emphasize the point of who she was. Her boots were heeled and razor sharp and made the whole outfit seem like she was intimidating. The attire said she wasn't to be trifled with.

 

All eyes found her as they came out into the Great Hall as they always did now. She hadn’t even come out at all the first several days afterwards, choosing to rest and get started on the work that needed to be done before she went off on tour around Thedas so everyone could see her.

 

Ayla nodded to her friends and advisors but ignored everyone else. They walked to the garden and were in the room with the mirror a moment later. She touched it with a light tap, activating it and concentrating until her mirror connected with the one at the Temple of Mythal.

 

“What do you want, Mythal?” Ayla asked in demand.

 

“I need to send my power off to you along with a piece of my soul. I am being hunted by another awake Evanuris. I don’t think I will last the night. If it’s who I think it is, this power cannot fall into his hands.” Flemmeth explained into the mirror.

 

Ayla knew Mythal had the power of one of the Old Gods within her. Had it since the night she was murdered a thousand years ago. Something she had stolen from her husband Elgar’nan and their sons, trying to return it to where they had stolen it. Ayla’s past self had asked her to keep the power of the God safe and in doing so helped Mythal split her soul from the body she’d been born with, staying in spirit form until she found a soul who would accept her and the power. Flemmeth.

 

But when the Fourth Blight was upon them in 5:24 Exalted the power was restored to its master, an awakened and corrupted Old God of Free Will, Andoral, or as most now knew her; The Dragon of Slaves. Flemmeth helped the Warden Elf Garahel in his fight against her, helping him strike the final blow and once again taking the power of the Goddess into herself this time able to use it with permission from a dying Andoral.

 

“Who is coming after you?” Ayla questioned.

 

“I am not sure as of yet. But I can already sense some of his power.” The woman said. “We must hurry, he approaches the Temple and I must be rid of it.”

 

Ayla nodded and waited as the mirror went dark, not able to see what was going on from the other side but within a few moments a grayish creamy cloud began trickling through. As it came through Ayla waved it up into her face, inhaling it as she did with the sage she was often burning in her rooms. But this was different because her whole body vibrated with power now with two Old Gods’ magic within her. Though both lay dormant.

 

As she absorbed the power, a thought came to her. She couldn’t accept it all. Whoever this Evanuris was that had awoken would eventually try to rake havoc upon her world. With this thought she sent a small trickle back through and back into the woman.

 

Mythal had her own agenda for vengeance but it would be waiting until all of the ones who killed her awoke. Ayla knew the woman lied about whom it was because if it had been her husband or sons, she wouldn’t have given up the power.

 

 

 

Meanwhile at the Temple, Solas approached Flemmeth just as she finished pushing the power through the mirror.

 

“I knew you would come.” She said and turned to face the apostate. As soon as her back was to the mirror she felt some of that power she had just sent off leak back into her. Though surprised she didn’t let it show. “You shouldn’t have given your orb to Corypheus, Dread Wolf.”

 

“I was too weak to unlock it after my slumber. The failure was mine.” He said with such sorrow and guilt that Flemmeth’s face softened. “I should pay the price. But… the people… they need me.”

 

“You were not meant to unlock it, Fen’Harel. You were supposed to return it to its rightful owner.” Flemmeth said. “That power was never truly yours. Haven’t you wondered why you slept for a thousand years? You were supposed to give it back to whomever it belonged to. But now you have set things in motion that we must be prepared for.”

 

“What are you talking about?” He asked, confused. Then shook his head. No! No distractions. You must do what you came here to do. “I am sorry.”

 

Solas laid his forehead against hers and she caressed his cheek in a motherly gesture. “I am sorry, as well, old friend.” She said in a choked up whisper.

 

An impact of green bubbled around Solas' head and probed before blasting out; a Mindblast of sorts that grabbed at Mythal’s power and he forcibly took it within his own body, causing it to kill her. He looked at her in horror, not believing what he did. He lowered her to the floor gently, holding her with grief. Tears pricked it eyes but dried up quickly as the look changed when her power combined with the power of the Old God activated within him.

 

His head rose and if anyone had seen him in that instant, they would’ve backed away in fear. His normal blue eyes glowed bright in a white-grayish color as black fog swirled around his head. He placed her body on the ground, rose from his kneeling position, and walked off into the Temple.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to leave you on a cliffhanger guys. But then again so did Bioware. lol. Anyways, thank you for reading. I hope you all enjoyed it. Part 2 will begin soon so stay tuned. Ayla has an interesting future ahead.
> 
> Song she sings is I Have Loved You by Jessica Simpson

**Author's Note:**

> da'lan-young person
> 
> da’ean-little bird
> 
> On dhea-good morning.
> 
> On nydha-good night
> 
> Emm’abelas-a mortified apology.
> 
> Ladarelan- Healer
> 
> Fendhis-common elf curse that can be used to say Shit or Fuck.
> 
> Ir abeles-heartfelt apology
> 
> Lethallan-female wording of clanmate.
> 
> Lethallen-gender neutral of classmate.
> 
> Hahren- teacher or respected elder
> 
> Ma Serannas- my thanks
> 
> da'halla- little halls.
> 
> Tyr’ala'sylis’ettln-Mistress of all the Elements.
> 
> Ar ithem ma dinem: I watched your dying
> 
> Sul em: For me
> 
> Vis brithan nulama, tel l’ten alun -If I seem bitter, it is not without reason.
> 
> Ma’Vhen’an’ara- My heart's desire
> 
> Da’lath’in-little heart. An endearment used to describe someone who is emotional, carries their heart on their sleeve.
> 
> Nuvas ema ir’enastela-Thank you so very much
> 
> Ma melava halani-You have spent your time to help me
> 
> De da’rahn-It was a little thing. Essentially, “no problem.”
> 
> Ara melava son’ganem-My time is well-spent
> 
> Lanaimem she-Defeated so quickly?
> 
> Ir'ina'lan'ehn, vin-Very beautiful, yes.
> 
> Sa or El’vhen-One of Our People.
> 
> Ar’dya’tel’dirtha-I shall not tell you.
> 
> Avahs'in’Fen- Curious Wolf.
> 
> Man’O’Radalas’durgen, lasto’nin- Waters of Fereldan, Hear Me!
> 
> Enaste’Em'an’guin-Grace us with
> 
> Mar’Daer’Rimmo’dun- Your Great Flowing body
> 
> Dan-against
> 
> Tel'abelas. Enasal. Ir tel'him. Ma melava halani. Mala suledin nadas. Ghilana mir din'an-I'm not sorry. [It's a] blessing. I'm me again. You helped me. Now you must endure. Guide me into death.
> 
> Ma nuvenin-As you wish
> 
> Ir drua’ma en’an’sal, Elgar-I offer you a gift, Spirit.
> 
> Darted chiral-Safe journey or farewell
> 
> An'eth'ara-Greetings, My place is safe
> 
> Ir Ayla Tyr’ala'sylis’ettln-I'm Ayla Mistress of the Elements
> 
> Ir tolo’o Gyssa Lavellan, Gyssa’o Onna’Alas’ettln-I am from Clan Lavellan, Clan of Earth Magic. Keepers of Earth Magic.
> 
> An'daran Atish'an-More friendly greeting
> 
> Ar Lath Ma, Ma Vhenan-I love you, my heart
> 
> Ma’sa’lath-My one Love
> 
> Vera em su tarasyl-Take me to the sky
> 
> Nuvenan rosa’da’din in ma sule enan’ma-I want to cum inside of you until I spill out of you
> 
> Dirth ma, Harellan. Ma banal enasalin. Mar Solas ena mar din-"Tell me, Trickster, did your victory amount to anything? Your pride will be your death."
> 
> Banal nadas-Nothing is inevitable
> 
> Ar, Ayla Lavellan, Tyr’ala'sylis’ettln caecus Mythal em- I, Ayla Lavellan, Mistress of the Elements bind Mythal to me.
> 
> dan'latha-weep
> 
> ematha-embrace
> 
> Tyr’ala'sylis’ettln-Mistess of all Elements
> 
> Tarasyl’ettln-Dalish Clan of Sky Magic like Wind and Lightning.


End file.
